Rainbow Rocket Ed-scendant
by VerdeSaiyan
Summary: Mysterious creatures called Pokemon begin spilling over into the Eds' world as an interdimensional criminal army assumes control. Can the Eds, aided by an up and coming hotshot Trainer and a group of researchers overthrow this evil conglomerate and save all that they know and love? It's time to battle!
1. The Chaos Begins! PokemonTrainer?

Eddy, the diminutive leader-figure of the Eds sat pink-faced with frustration as his two friends stood nearby. His latest ill-fated scam earned him a light beating from a few of the other neighborhood kids.

"Our future is NOT in the coin laundry business, Eddy. " Eddward or Double D as he and the others tended to call him.

"Well how was I supposed to know you weren't supposed to mix colors in a bleach load?" The three haired short stack barked. "My mom does all that stuff anyway!"

"I do my own laundry!" Ed called, his body stuck in a dead tree stump with only his buzz-cut unibrowed head sticking out. Clearly animals had dug out the area around it to make their den. Luckily none were home at the time he fell through.

"Really? I couldn't tell with all the food and appliances stuffed inside your family washing machine." Double D noted sarcastically.

The two of them focused what strength they had to hoist Ed from the tree stump and the three of them started walking toward the creek on the border of the forest.

"We've pulled scam after scam after scam and still nothing to show for it but bruises!" Eddy bemoaned, shaking his arms. "And when we do fleece those suckers outta some cash we always lose it!" He angrily slapped the water. "Just once, I-huh..." He saw the water take on a bluish white hue as it rippled, as if a light were shining underneath.

"Eddy, has it ever occurred to you that we should have better things to worry about than absconding with our classmate's allowances only to spend it on jawbreakers, which we know to be only a nickel a piece?" Double D added, only for Eddy to grab his chin and pull him over by the water.

"Did you see that?" He asked.

"Was there something I should've seen?"

"It was shining like someone had a light under it!" Eddy replied.

"Water doesn't shine, Eddy. There are no freshwater bioluminescent fish species I'm aware of, and I'm sure there would be no reason for someone to go diving in it with a light in the middle of the day."

"Are you calling me a liar?!"

Double D frowned.

"What!?" Eddy asked, flailing his arms.

Ed knocked into the both of them and pointed into the water. "Look!" The three of them observed a figure floating in the water. A boy with tan skin wearing a blue polo shirt with striped black and yellow shorts had surfaced, seemingly unconscious.

"My word, is he okay!?" Double D asked, concerned.

"He could drown! Ed! Save him!"

Ed threw his jacket to the ground and ripped his shirt off. "I am Aquatica Lad!" He shouted angrily before leaping into the water and swimming toward him. He grabbed the collar of his shirt in his mouth like an animal and with the boy in tow, paddled to shore.

He laid him down on the bank and Double D felt his pulse. "He's alive, but he's not breathing! Good thing mother had me take CPR classes."

The sockheaded Ed-boy thrusted on his chest with both of his hands and proceeded mouth-to-mouth recucitation. After a few moments, the boy coughed up a mouthful of water and started breathing laboriously.

"Are you alright, kid?" Eddy asked.

With a few more coughs and breaths full of air, he nodded.

"That's a relief."

"What were you doing out here?" Double D asked.

"Out here?" The boy sat up, opening his amber hued eyes before surveying his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"Uh, doy!~ You're at the Creek! You know, as in Peach Creek? Near the town?" Eddy said in a mocking manner, prompting Double D to scowl at him.

"Not by...Pallet Town or Cinnibar?"

"Pallet...Cinna...what kinda name for a town is that?"

"Not a town, a City. I was going for my eighth badge…"

"Badge?" Eddy recoiled. "Oh great, you aren't with those Urban Ranger milk curds, are ya?"

"Urban who?"

"Eddy, you're overwhelming him." Edd intoned before offering his hand. "My name is Eddward, but friends call me Double D. What is yours?"

The boy accepted his hand and rose to his feet. "My name's Grey. Nice to meet you."

"'Grey'? Who names their kid 'Grey'?"

"Umm, apparently my parents." Greys replied, before turning his attention to the backpack on his back. He removed and opened it, retrieving a black cap from inside, with a strange white ball design on it. "Whoo! Safe!" He put it on at a slight angle.

"Hello, Grey!" Ed said, grinning like a horse. "My name is Ed and I love chickens and gravy and cookie dough, and a whole bunch of other stuff!"

Grey took a whiff of a peculiar scent, before turning and wretching out of Ed's sight.

"Nice...to meet you, Ed." He said nasally.

"And I'm Eddy. Sorta the head-honcho around this place. Soooo...where ya from?" The much shorter boy asked.

"Pewter City." Grey replied.

"Pewter City? Is that East or West of Apple Lake?"

"Never heard of it."

Eddy leered at him. "You are freaking me out here, kid."

"If you don't know where you are, perhaps we could be of assistance. Do you have any identification?" Double D inquired.

"I have this?" He reached into his pocket and produced a plastic card, handing it to the smart Ed.

"Hmm…'Trainer Card?' What does this mean?"

"You know, it's a Trainer Card!" Grey described bluntly, as if annoyed at Double D's ignorance. "A Trainer's ID?"

"Train what?"

"You seriously don't know? When a kid turns 10, they can register as a Pokemon Trainer!"

"Poke...mon?" Double D asked again.

"I don't think I read this comic." Ed said.

Grey sighed. "You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding."

"I think he hit his head on a rock when he dove into the creek." Eddy mused with a grin.

"I did not!" Grey protested.

"You'll have to excuse Eddy, Mr. Grey. And I suppose myself. What is...a Pokemon?" Double D asked.

The slightly younger lad took a ball from his pocket. The Eds stared intently at the sphere. It was red on top, white on the bottom, with a black line seperating them at the equator, and a white button in the center.

"So what? It's a ball!" Eddy groaned.

"It's not the ball, doofus. It's what's in the ball!" Grey pointed out.

"'Doofus'?!" The pink skinned boy growled, rolling up his sleeves. "Why you little-"

Grey turned around and hurled the Ball into the air. "Come out, Venus!"

The ball whirled around in the air, before opening with a metallic popping sound, releasing a flood of white light that coalesced into a form.

The Eds stood, jaws hung agape as the form of a large frog-dinosaur like quadraped took shape before them, with bumpy green-ish blue skin, a wide mouth, thick, sturdy legs, and a large flower bulb on it's back. The creature turned around and opened it's red irised, white pupiled eyes to look on them as the bulb opened into a gigantic pink flower blossom with a seed in the center.

"Venusaur…" It vocalized in a husky voice, with a barely recognizeable feminine tone.

"What is that thing!?" Eddy screamed as he ducked behind Ed. "It looks like _Jurassic Park_ crossbred with a greenhouse!"

The animal lifted it's head lightly and gave an curious grunt of "Saur?"

"COOL!" Ed shouted, reaching forward to pet the creature on it's head. Oddly, it accepted his touch and gave happy noises.

"My word...Charles Darwin would have to rewrite his Theory of Evolution if he saw this!" Double D marvelled. He grabbed a pen and notepad from his pocket and started scribbling notes. "The specimen is a large, reptillian organism that appears to be a strange cross between flora and fauna, displays a strange form of intelligence, and manifested...from…a...small...orb... " He repeated as he wrote.

"What...is it?" Eddy asked, still wary of the monster.

"It's a Pokemon, duh!" Grey said, folding his arms. "Venusaur to be specific."

"Venusaur...is that the species name?" Double D chimed in.

"Yup! I just call her Venus though." He petted the 'Venusaur's' head casually. "This big gal's been my friend since I chose her at the Professor's Lab in Pallet Town. She was just a little Bulbasaur back then."

"What do you mean, 'back then'?"

"She evolved. Here, I'll show you." He reached into his bag again and pulled out a device resembling a blue Game Boy Advance system, with a design similar to the ball that produced Venus on it. The screen powered on.

"No time for games, Grey! Show us!" Ed commanded.

"I am! This is a Pokedex! An encyclopedia that shows you data on them!" Grey countered, annoyed. It displayed a small creature that resembled a juvenile version of Venus with a closed plant bulb with smoother skin and dark, forest green spots in places.

It read:

 _Bulbasaur_

 _Seed Pokemon._

 _A plant bulb is placed on it's back at birth, and it absorbs nutrients through it via photosynthesis. It can go days without eating a morsel._

"Fascinating…" Double D said.

"Right? Pokemon like Bulbasaur can evolve through experience, and become stronger.

"So...what do you carry 'em around for?" Eddy asked.

"And HOW do you carry them around in those small spheres?" Double D added.

"First, it's called a Poke Ball." Grey said. "Inside is an infinite virtual world that's comfortable to whatever Pokemon is in it. We use them to catch Wild Pokemon so we can train them."

"For what?"

"Battle." Grey said with a smile.

"Making animals fight for human amusement?" Double D described, shocked.

"No, no, not entirely!" The boy quickly retorted. "Pokemon are natural competitors. People raise them, and spend their whole lives as partners with them. Sweating together, bleeding together, and eating together."

"I see…" Double D said, still thinking shady of him.

"There's even an organization called the Pokemon League where everyone meets up and fights to be the best but you have to beat 8 super-strong trainers called Gym Leaders and get badges from them to get in. So far, I've got seven. I was going for my eighth, travelling on a ferry to Cinnibar Island, but...I can't remember how I got in the water. Or here."

He went silent, pondering.

"That is a pickle...I've never seen or heard of these creatures or any of these concepts…" Double D said. "I've heard of multiverse theory, but I didn't think such an idea was any more than science fiction…"

"Do you have any more of these cool pets!?" Ed asked, shaking his fists with glee.

"He said they weren't 'pets', stupid!" Eddy growled.

"It's cool, Eddy. I have a bunch caught, but a Trainer can't have more than six on his person, so I'll show you guys what I have!" Grey smiled, bringing out five more Poke Balls. "Hey everyone! Show off time!" He hurled them all into the air and they popped open.

In a massive flood of light, five more creatures showed themselves.

A red fox-like creature with a yellow mane, and hair on it's head resembling an ember. A puffy large yellow tail as well followed behind it. "Presenting Flareon, nicknamed Burner!" Grey added as the Pokemon made a mur of "Flare?"

Secondly, a small pink biped, with fairy-like wings on it's back, blunt pointed ears with black tips, and a curly tail. It's cheeks blushed as it eyed the Eds. "Clefairy, nicknamed Leffa!" "Clef?"

Next came what appeared to be a rock, with sturdy arms, eyes and a mouth. "Geodude, nicknamed Geo!" "Dude?"

Fourth was a tall bipedal duck-like creature with arms bearing webbed hands and claws, a four pointed crown-like head and a red gem in the center of it's face. "Golduck, nicknamed Gold!" "Duck?"

Lastly, was a small bipedal cat-like creature with white fur ending like a dress, and folded ears. It's yellow eyes fixated on Eddy, seemingly annoyed that it was there. It had a blue scarf-like tuft of fur, and two long puffy tails with blue curled tips. "And finally Meowstic, nicknamed Mystik!" This one remained remained silent, save for a scoff and a turn to the side.

"Wow…" Eddy said.

Ed smiled and bent down to pet the Meowstic, but as soon as he laid his hand on the creature, it's eyes gave a violet glow as it's ears unfurled, with eye-like organs inside. Ed too took on a glow as much to the other Ed's shock, was lifted into the air as if by magic.

"Hands off." It said in a high-pitched femminine voice.

"It spoke!" Double D gasped.

"That's the common reaction." Grey mused. "Put him down now, Mystik."

"As you wish." It said again as Ed dropped to the ground.

"Ow." He added in an unhurt manner.

"Meowstic is a Psychic-type Pokemon. There's rare reports of some of them using telepathy to talk to people they're close to, but Mystik here took it a few steps further and actually learned how to talk."

"What have I told you about cramping me up in one of those stupid balls? It makes me mad…" Mystik griped menacingly.

"S...sorry, but I don't know what all happened on the ferry." Grey apologized.

"Typical human male." She groaned.

Grey returned every other Pokemon back into it's ball, and the two of them turned back to the Eds.

"You called her a Psychic-type? What does that entail?" Double D asked.

"Well, each Pokemon has at least one 'type', sort of like a category. There's a whole bunch, like Fire, Grass, Rock, Flying, Steel, Fairy, Dragon, Dark, so on and so on. They match up differently to determine which is stronger or weaker against the other. Meowstic are weak to Dark and Ghost-Type attack."

" **Most.** Meowstic." Mystik chimed, matter-of-factly.

"So, if there are no Pokemon around here, what do you guys do for fun?" Grey quieried.

"Well, we're on Summer break...sometimes we go swimming...hiking in the woods...I'm an intellectual person, so I research insects and the like." Double D replied.

"And I like to watch monster movies and play games and run and jump and roll around in the grass-" Ed said, only for Eddy to shove him away.

"And I spend my time making get rich schemes!"

Grey frowned. "Uh...huh...how does that work out?"

"Well, SOMETIMES we manage to get a little spending change, but other times things go sour. No thanks to this lump."

"Gravy." Ed said as he stood up.

"Well, I gotta be going then. I have to find out exactly what part of Kanto I washed up in and get back to my challenge."

"Hold up, Grey!" Eddy said, his arms cartoonishly stretching to grab the younger boy's shoulders. "Leaving so soon? We only just met!"

"You're kinda hurting my shoulders."

"So, how's about it, sport? Wanna help us make some quick cash?"

"Pass." Grey replied before walking off.

"Wait! Come on!" Eddy followed him, but a light explosion thundered in front of them.

"What in the world!?" Double D cried.

Grey, Mystik and Eddy had been knocked back as a the force that attacked them showed itself.

It was a pair of large electric wire clusters that converged into large bluish-white mass resembling a crystal and a spark. " **ZZZ-urk!"**

"Friends of yours?" Eddy asked.

"They don't look like Pokemon…" Grey replied.

"Oh they're Pokemon alright." A cocky voice called. A person wearing a white uniform stepped out from behind the trees. He wore a helmet that obscured his face, save for his chin and mouth. He also wore a red scarf. A large rainbow-colored capital 'R' adorned his chest, seemingly painted on. "Xurkitree to be precise. A form of Pokemon called an Ultra Beast."

"What's the big idea blasting at us like that!" Grey barked.

"You could've hurt us, jerk!" Eddy added.

"That was more or less the plan." The man grinned. "My people and I are here to take control of this world, and destroy any that stand in our way! And I think I'll use your Pokemon as enforcers!"

"You're a Pokemon thief?!" Grey gasped before scowling. "That's low, you!"

"Bite me." The aggressor said flippantly.

"I don't bite…" Mystik growled, stepping forward and glowing before levitating and lightly unfurling her ears. "I obliterate!"

"Two against one's still not fair." Grey noted, throwing a Poke Ball. "Burner, help Mystik out!" The ball opened, producing the Flareon.

"Reo!" The Fire creature called, taking an offensive stance.

"Oh, you wanna battle, huh?" The man asked. "That's fine by me. It even sounds fun."

"Hey, uh, we're not really...Trainers are whatever, so we're just gonna…" Eddy began before turning tail. "RUN!"

Double D and Ed followed suit only for a bolt of lightning to hit a tree that they were running near, blowing it apart.

"You three aren't going anywhere. I've got strict orders to silence all witnesses!" The man's "Xurkitree" as he called them chittered as he said so.

"Oh man...how do we get ourselves outta this…" Eddy muttered.

"Don't worry guys! We've got this!" Grey said, tilting his cap and sticking his tongue out. He waved his arm. "Mystik! Psybeam! Burner! Flamethrower!"

Burner opened it's maw as Mystik's ears quickly shot up and the two discharged attacks, the Flareon shooting flames from it's mouth, and the Meowstic shooting a colorful pair of twin energy beams from it's ear organs.

The two Xurkitrees shielded themselves with their wires, but gave pained shrieks as the beams and fire hit them.

"What are you two idiots doing!? Power Whip, the both of you!"

The two Beasts threw their wiry arms out like whips, naturally and slammed them into the two smaller Pokemon.

"Flaaaare!" Burner wailed as it was sent flying.

"Gah!" Mystik grunted as she was pushed away.

"Those things are...strong…" Grey whispered.

"They don't call 'em 'Ultra' for nothing!" The aggressor boasted. "Now, hit 'em with Wring Out!" The two monsters grabbed the smaller Pokemon and started squeezing their limbs. The two gave pained cries.

"Mystik! Disarming Voice!" Grey commanded.

"AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhh!" Mystik wailed in an echoing manner, as a magic-looking aura emanated from her form. The Xurkitrees immediately released them, flailing around.

"Now Burner! Bite!" The Flareon lunged and bit down hard on one of the monster's wires, growling. It flailed around more, prompting Burner to release it.

"Discharge!" The enemy called, the spare Xurkitree glowed and launched electricity around in all directions, the Eds struggling to dodge and keep from getting shocked.

"Mystik! Light Screen!"

"Don't make me use a move a male would use!" The Meowstic snarled, stomping lightly.

"Don't argue, just do it!"

Reluctantly, Mystik unfurled her ears again, producing a barrier that protected them all from the attack.

"That protects from Special Attacks, but nobody ever said anything about Physical ones! Power Whip!" The masked man commanded. The two Xurkitrees slammed their wires into the barrier. Mystik struggled, and finally, her Light Screen shattered and the wire monsters attacked her, pummeling her and Burner into the dirt.

The two's energy was depleted. Neither of them could muster enough strength to move.

Grey scrambled to grab the both of them. "No! Guys!"

"Wake me when dinner's ready…" Mystik said weakly before she and Burner passed out with a groan.

The boy looked up to see the stranger's Xurkitree looming over him ominously. A red aura had enveloped the both of them, signalling some form of power boost.

"Got any other moves you wanna pull?" The masked man asked again.

Grey produced Venus and Leffa's Poke Balls. His hands shook with rage.

"Aerodactyl! Hyper Beam! Machamp! Dynamic Punch!" A voice called. Grey turned his head to see what appeared to be a lizard-headed humanoid with four hulking arms and massive muscles wearing spandex wrestling shorts and a belt dash in and slam two of it's mighty fists into a Xurkitree.

"What…" Grey asked.

"Where'd that thing come from!" Eddy exclaimed as Ed pointed up to the sky as a shadow loomed overhead.

A large grey skinned pterodactyl-like monster flew in and dove at the other Xurkitree, as a ball of energy formed in it's jaws. It roared, shooting a powerful beam at the wire beast, sending it flying back into the other one which was scrambling around on the ground.

"What the heck!?" The masked man blanced at the two new Pokemon's appearance.

Another person approached. Everyone looked at the orange haired individual that showed himself. He wore a black shirt and kahki pants, with his hair styled in messy spikes.

"The Gym Leader of Viridian City…" The Ed's and Grey's Attacker said, shocked. "Blue…"

"Your Beasts are looking a little hurt there." The young man known as Blue smirked. "Might wanna get them some medical attention."

"Grr…" The attacker growled, retrieving two strange looking balls from his pocket, blue with strange yellow pieces with a grid-like pattern. The two Beasts were turned into energy and sucked inside. "I won't forget this. You punk!" He took off running into the woods.

"That was a close one. You're all lucky you weren't hurt." Blue said, returning the pterodactyl and humanoid Pokemon to their Poke Balls.

"That was cool!" Ed shouted as they all ran up to Blue. "You ran in and saved us from those monsters!"

"I did, didn't I?" Blue boasted, wiping his upper lip in a cocky manner.

"You're Viridian's Gym Leader, right?" Grey asked. "Nice to meet you." He outstretched his hand. "I'm Grey, from Pewter City. I WAS on my Pokemon League Challenge until I wound up floating in a lake."

"Nice to know. But we have problems bigger than a Gym Battle or a challenge. I'm sure somehow you've discovered that this isn't the world we're from."

"It is most definitely NOT." Double D added. "Such power these animals have. I would love to study them in more detail. But definitely in a...safer setting."

Blue smiled, but it was a distant, almost forlorn smile. "I guess you'd make great friends with my grandpa…"

Double D raised his eyebrow. "So...research of these 'Pokemon' is a regular practice in your world?"

"It is, but we should probably focus on the dillemna at hand. I need you four to come with me." Blue took another Ball from his pocket. "Come on out, Alakazam!" He tossed the Ball, and it popped open, releasing a light that coalesced into a tall humanoid creature with a transcluscently armored torso and groin, with lanky arms, and a long, yet thick manchu-style mustache, pointed ears, toting a pair of silver spoons.

"Alaka…" It vocalized.

"Put your hands on my shoulders and back, and I'll have it use Teleport to take us where we need to go." Blue instructed them, placing his own arm around Alakazam's.

"Nightcrawler!" Ed exclaimed loudly, tightly gripping Blue's shoulders.

"Can you ease up a little there, big guy!?" The Gym Leader croaked, as he felt his shoulders might shatter.

Eddy, Edd and Grey put their hands on Blue's back as Ed released him and instead touched Eddy's head.

"Okay, Alakazam. Teleport!"

"Alaka-zam!" The creature called, as it's eyes took on a whitish blue hue.

The five of them were enveloped in a similar glow, before vanishing.

0

A few miles away, a young man with blue hair and dark tan skin looks about his yard, which was littered with farm equipment, some of which seemed ransacked.

He uttered what sounded like a curse in another language. "Poppycock! The baggage handlers have absconded with Rolf's livestock! This shall not be forgiven, no matter the difference in caste!"

Suddenly, light particles started to emanate from his form.

"Hallo?" He whispered. "Have the sprites come to make jokes on Rolf again?" More light began to charge around his form before encompassing him. "EEEH!"

The light died down, leaving another form in a charred crater. Ed raised his head up and looked around. "Uh...guys?"

0

 **And that's all she wrote for chapter 1. I got to admit it. This was kind of annoying to iron out all the dialogue. Crossovers are hard to write intro chapters for. Not my strong suit.**

 **I know I've been gone a hella long time due to computer issues but with another chapter for this fic, I'm going to start back to work with my other fics, but please be patient if you will.**

 **That being said, reviews are much appreciated. Especially help with any sort of mistakes. Thank you for your time.**


	2. Meet Your Match

The group felt themselves manifest in a dimly lit room. Eddy and Double D instantly felt their overturning stomachs, and retched, almost vomiting.

"Yeah, first Teleport's always a bad ride." Blue noted, returning Alakazam to it's Poke Ball. "Give yourselves a minute to recover. Then I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Intro...duce?": Double D gasped.

"Hey, Lumpy. You still with us?" Eddy asked wearily as he felt the person behind him. However, that person smacked his hand away and leapt back. "Ow! What's the matter with-...ROLF!?"

The three of them turned around to gaze at the blue haired boy that was now with them.

"What black magic is this!? Rolf is not amused!" He shrieked with a terrified expression, taking a guard stance.

"Hey, where'd that kid come from?" Grey asked.

"Oh! It must've been because the big guy was holding on to one of you instead of me or Alakazam!" Blue said.

"Where have you taken Rolf!?"

"You have nothing to fear." A refined voice called. The room lit up. Edd immediately turned his attention to the handsome gentleman with curly dark blue hair wearing a lab coat. "You're among friends."

"And you are?" Double D asked.

"Professor Augustine Sycamore." The man replied. "Sixth Seat at the Professor's Union and expert on the concept of Pokemon Mega Evolution. You've been brought to our HQ to run you through the situation."

"What kind of situation?" Eddy asked. "That there's people carrying monsters around in fancy balls on their belt!?"

"Well, yes and no." A pleasant female voice mused with a giggle. Eddy immediately focused his gaze at the attractive young woman that entered the room beside Sycamore. She wore a sleek miniskirt, shirt, and a lab coat as well. "Call me Professor Juniper. Fifth Seat at the Professor's Union and researcher of Pokemon Distribution and Origin Theory." Another man with a slender yet muscular built, tanned skin, and a shaved head covered by a cap with tropical glasses. He also wore a lab coat, but evidently no shirt underneath and shorts. "This is Professor Kukui. Seventh seat. Move researcher."

"What's going on, cousins?" He said with a cheery attitude.

"You are no cousin to Rolf! Rolf's cousin dwells in the Old Country and does not cavort with such flim-flammery! I have yet to be told why and how I am here!" Rolf growled.

Kukui raised an eyebrow at him.

"Allow us to explain to him, if you will please, Professor." Double D chuckled nervously. "Rolf, these people we're with are evidently from another world. A world where creatures called Pokemon exist that they train and battle with, or live together like pets."

"I'm a trainer myself, but I have no clue as to why we're all gathered here in your world." Grey noted.

"Perhaps this explains the absence Rolf's family's lifestock." Rolf pondered, scratching his chin.

"Indeed." A gruff voice called. The four of them turned to see an old man seated at a desk behind them. Unlike the others, he wasn't clad in a coat, but instead wore a neat button up blue shirt, white pants, and loafers. His hair was short and grey, and a mustache adorned his upper lip. "About a month ago, a criminal syndicate formerly identified as Team Rocket appeared in Kukui's home region, and went on a full scale conquest. They were from another version of our Pokemon World, and controlled an army of alien-like Pokemon called Ultra Beasts derived from a wormhole, calling themselves Team 'Rainbow' Rocket."

"Oh dear...you don't think they'll attack ours, do you?" Double D asked.

"It's entirely possible. Where are my manners? You may call me Rowan. Professor of Pokemon Evolution and genetic theory." The elder replied.

"So...your world's been taken over by criminals!?" Eddy asked Grey. "How do we know you aren't one!?"

"I'm not! I have no idea what he's talking about!"

Rowan stroked his chin. "Hmm...it may be entirely possible that this young man is unaware of the attack, because his region's govrnment may be covering it up to protect civilian security. We've only requested you to be brought here because you were witnesses and potential victims of an Ultra Beast attack."

"Oh that makes sense. We were attacked by some dude with an R on his chest that had two crazy looking Pokemon that he called that."

Rowan frowned solemnly. "So you've already met them."

"So if Rolf is here, then where might our friend Ed be!? Could he have been sent to another world due to the teleportation error?" Double D asked.

"No." Rowan continued. "The only known Pokemon to be able to transverse worlds cannot be captured by ordinary trainers, so it's highly unlikely."

The Eds breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, what are your names?" Juniper asked. "It's only polite that you tell us yours."

"Well, hot stuff, my name's Eddy!" The shortstack said, giving a double thumbs up. "But you can call me Big Hunk-" Immediately, Double D and Rolf lunked him on the head. "Y'OWW! What'd I do!?"

"Please forgive him. He can't control himself." Double D added, much to Juniper's confusion."My name is Eddward, but everyone refers to me as Double D, Professor."

"Very well then, 'Double D'." Kukui said with a snicker.

"What?" The smart Ed asked.

"It-it's nothing," Kukui continued, flippantly waving his hand.

Juniper sneered at him. "You can be such a child," she said with a sigh.

After pausing, Double D spoke again. "We were originally with another boy named Ed, and no doubt he'd be fanboying his heart out by now, and not letting you get a word in edgewise."

"Hey! Three guys all named Ed?" Prof. Kukui exclaimed. "That's cool! Like a threefold Round to my ears."

Sycamore simply smiled before turning to the blue-haired boy. "And from what you've told us, your name is Rolf, apparently. A pleasure."

"I am, he who researches creatures." Rolf said. "Son of a shepherd."

"And my name's Grey. Going for the last badge of my Kanto journey." Grey added. "My partner Pokemon's a Venusaur, and this here is Mystik."

The Meowstic managed a half-hearted curtsy.

"Always a pleasure to meet a young man with passion in his heart." Sycamore mused before turning to the Eds and Rolf. "Well then, now that you're debriefed, would you like to receive Pokemon of your own?"

"Of our own!?" Double D asked. "I...I'm not sure...I'm not even allowed to keep a pet dog or cat."

"Well I don't know what those are, but in the case Team Rainbow Rocket does perform a seige on this world, you three need to be ready in case you have to fight for your lives. They aren't that easy to evade anymore."

The sockhead gasped, paling in the face before being handed a standby mode, shrunken Poke Ball. Much to his confusion, the top half was adorned with a lightning bolt.

"H...how does it work?"

"Press the button in the center and throw it." Grey described.

"Okay...I'll...do it!" Double D said, hucking the ball into the air after doing as directed, but clutched his arm almost as in pain.

"Dude, the thing doesn't even weigh a pound." The young trainer said bluntly.

The ball hit the ground before popping open and releasing it's content Pokemon in a flash of white light. The light coalesced into a small form as the ball closed and went back into Edd's hand.

It took shape, becoming a white mouse-like creature standing on hind legs, with blue cheek pouches and rhombus shaped ears. It's eyes shone in a light pink color.

"Pichu?" It vocalized.

Double D nearly fainted as he felt a flutter in his chest. ' _I...it's so cute!_ ' He knelt down to pet the tiny creature, but his hand shook too much.

The small Pokemon nudged his hand lightly before nuzzling it with it's head. "Piiiii!" It cried happily.

"It seems to like you." Juniper smiled. "It's called Pichu, an Electric-type Pokemon. You can give him a name if you like. This one's a different color than usual, so we were studying it, but I think it'll be happier with someone to care for it."

"I'll call it Joule...no...Watt!" Double D exclaimed. "Hello, Little Watt!"

"Pi-chu!~" Watt chirped happily.

"We only have these three remaining, but I hope you'll have a bright future with them." Rowan said, handing Ed and Rolf a Ball each.

The two of them pressed the button on the center and threw them into the air after they grew. Opening up, they released the Pokemon inside.

The first, by Eddy was a small white faced creature with dark blue paws and feet, a black tail, and a blue belly with a shell on it. "Osha!"

The second, by Rolf was a small red-orange bird with a tuft of feathers under it's neck, whitish yellow feet and talons, and a bristle atop it's head. It resembled a simply designed chicken. "Torchic?"

"A chicken! I shall name it in the honor of Gertrude!"

"It's a male." Juniper added.

"Then Rolf shall name it after cousin Bastion!"

"What in the heck is this thing supposed to be?" Eddy added, poking at Oshawott's stomach.

"It's an Oshawott. A water-type Pokemon. The shell on it's stomach is called a scalchop. It uses them like a weapon." Kukui replied.

"Water...huh...Wotter. That's it, that's your name!"

The Oshawott frowned. "Wott…" It was obviously unamused. Watt walked over to it and poked on it's shoulder. "Osha?"

"Pi!" The Pichu pounced on him, nuzzling it's face.

"Osha-oshawott! Osha!" The two of them started wrestling and playing.

"And as with every new trainer, they shall receive a Pokedex. But since you three seem to be acquainted, we'll gift you with a special one." Sycamore began, handing them a strange red model, with strange...appendages?

Double D immediately tried to accept it, but much to his shock, it flew out of Prof. Sycamore's hand and zipped across the room in midair. "What in Sam Hill?!"

The Pokedex flew across the room again, meeting his shocked gaze as a strange face appeared on the screen. "WhoOO! Feelz amazing to finally be issued!"

"It's alive!" Eddy shouted.

"Of course." Kukui grinned, fists on his hips. "It's a Rotom Dex! It's got a Pokemon with a plasma body called Rotom in it."

"Juzzzzt call me Roto-Z for short!" The living Pokedex said.

"N...nice to meet you, Roto-Z." Edd responded nervously, Watt giving a cry of "Pi-Pichu!"

"Very well now, since we're all done, we'll give you each these five Poke Balls. Use them to catch any Pokemon you'd like. Just be forewarned, they can't catch any that are already marked by a Ball, and if you fail, the Ball destroys itself." Rowan added.

"What use would these be to us?" Double D queried. "Pokemon don't naturally exist in our world."

"That brings us to our final point." Juniper began. "Ever since we arrived here, the Pokemon have been appearing in your world at random. Approximately, we've counted over fifty million individual Warp signals. Part of the Professor's Union's job is to acclimate your world's governments to the changes Pokemon bring to it."

"Cool! So now we can be these Trainer guys too!" Eddy grinned. "Let's get to it!"

"Wait-wait-wait!" Double D interjected. "We can't go on some kind of **quest**! We have school on Monday!"

Eddy groaned. "Oh mannnn...I forgot we have that stupid exam too…"

Juniper giggled. "That doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourselves in the mean time." She put a hand on Eddy's shoulder. "Life's not all doom and gloom. After all, you have your new little friend!"

"Oshawott!" Wotter chimed.

"I guess so." Eddy groaned again.

"Rolf shall do battle until he is the greatest creature master, but first, I must investigate the disappearance of Rolf's livestock. Papa would banish Rolf to the cupboard if Wilfred and Victor are not located soon."

"Oh...kay...I guess while we're not training, or doing school work, we can help you look for them. Mr. Blue, could we enlist your...what did you call it, Alaka...something-or-other's teleportation?"

"No worries." Blue smiled.

0

After being teleported back to Peach Creek, Rolf went back to his family farm with Bastion as Eddy and Double D started looking for Ed. Grey tagged along, seeing he had nothing better "Ed!? Eeeeeeeed!" Eddy shouted as the two marched by a hilly path. "Where are you, monobrow!"

"I went out and bought you a few new comics if that peaks your interest!" Double D exclaimed, waving the plastic wrapped graphic novels around in the air as he looked around.

"Come out and I won't lunk you on that flat top head of yours!"

"Ed!

"Eeeddd!"

"ED!"

"ED! Where are ya, this is getting old!"

"Hey!" A voice called.

The two turned back to look at the boy wearing a tank top, shorts, and carrying a butterfly net. "Are you guys looking for somebody?"

"Yes, it's a long story, but we were seperated from our friend, Ed." Double D noted. "I'm called Double D and this is Eddy."

"My name's Marty. Hey I got it! Are either of you guys Pokemon Trainers?"

"Y...you know about Pokemon?" Eddy asked.

"Of course! I asked this one dude riding a bike and he looked at me like I'd been hit over the head with a Pinap Berry."

"Pinap…" Double D asked. "Like...a pinnaple?"

"There we go again. Anyway if you guys have any Pokemon on ya, maybe we can have a battle! The noise might attract his attention."

The Rotom Dex hovered to meet Double D's gaze.

"This is your chance to experience the full wonder of Pokemon! Whatddya say, Roto-D?~"

"Well, I uh…" The boy began nervously.

"I'll do it!" Eddy piped up.

"You?" Double D asked.

"You bet! I'm itching to try this out!" He said, producing Wotter's Poke Ball. "Go, Wotter!" He threw the ball out and it hit the ground, opening and manifesting the small white and blue otter-like creature in a flash.

"Oshawott!" It cried.

"Okay, Eddy. I'm here to help you if you need it." Grey said.

"Thanks, but no thanks! I'll be a champ in no time on my own terms." The shorter boy replied.

Martin pulled out his own Ball. "Get 'em, Vivio!" He threw it and it opened, letting loose a light that coaelesced into a greyish butterfly like creature with a brilliant scale pattern a mosaic, with red and yellow scales.

"What's that, Roto-Z?" Double D asked the Rotom Dex.

"ZZZRT! Vivillion!" It replied. "It's a Pokemon whose scale pattern varies from place to place depending on where it evolved from it's prior form, Spewpa."

"I'll be the ref for this one, I guess." Grey said, standing between them, arms raised high. "Battle begin!" He threw his arms down.

"Alright! Wotter! Attack!" Eddy commanded.

"Oshaaaaaa-!" Oshawott charged, but stopped short of it's target. "Oshawott?" It turned back to him, confused.

"Well, go on! Get it!" It turned around, paws at it's sides, leering at Eddy, annoyed. "FIGHT!" He spat.

"Eddy, It's not that simple! You have to tell it what move to use!" Grey interrupted. "Pokemon have use of four special attacks called 'moves'! Don't you remember the fight with that goon? I was telling Mystik and Burner what moves to use! It's the same for all Pokemon battles. Wotter won't know what to do if you don't give it a move!"

"If you won't attack, then we will!" Martin shouted. "Vivio, use Tackle!" The Vivillion charged at Wotter, slamming it's side into him, and sending him reeling back.

"Wotter!" Eddy shouted. Oshawott managed to find it's footing and braced itself for another blow.

"What does this thing know how to do?"

The Rotom Dex flew up to him. "Oshawott's moves are as follows: Tackle, Growl, Water Gun, and Focus Energy."

"Okay then! Water Gun sounds good." Eddy stated as the Rotom inhabited device hovered back to the side. "Do it!"

Wotter pooled water in his mouth, shooting it out in a stream at the butterfly.

"Psybeam!" Martin called. Vivio's eyes lit up with a purple glow and it shot twin beams of light at Wotter. It collided with the Water Gun, striking each other. The two ranged attacks struggled against each other, until finally, the Vivillion's Psybeam overcame Wotter's Water Gun, and struck the tiny otter.

"Osha!" It shouted as it flew backward and twirled, landing on it's stomach.

"You okay!?" Eddy asked.

"W...wott…" The Oshawott growled, gritting it's canines as it rose up.

"Tackle the thing!"

Oshawott charged at Vivillion.

"Vivio, you use Tackle too!" Martin called.

"Vilio!" The Vivillion flew at Wotter, the two colliding. However, Eddy's Oshawott overcame it this time and sent it flying.

"Alright! You the man! Or…'Mon!" Eddy boasted.

Wotter smiled and struck silly action poses.

"Your pretty good, but it's over now! Stun Spore!" Martin said.

Vivio flapped it's wings, scale dust scattering in front of it, and powdering the Water-type. It gave a cringe as it's body seized up and sparked.

"O...sha!"

"What the-!?" Eddy asked.

"It's paralyzed, Eddy! It might not be able to attack!" Grey exclaimed.

"Now, let's wrap this up with String Shot!" Martin added.

"Vivill-on!" Vivio cried, spitting thick strands of a silk-like substance over Wotter, cutting off it's mobility even more.

"And Psybeam!"

"VI!" The Vivillion shot another Psybeam from it's eyes, hitting Wotter, and breaking it free from the string.

The Oshawott landed on it's back, fainted.

"I guess that's it." Grey said solemnly. "Wotter's unable to battle. That means Vivio's the winner."

"Good job, Vivio." Martin cheered, patting the butterfly-like Pokemon on the head behind it's antennae and recalling it into it's Ball. "Better luck next time, huh?"

"Can't believe I got stuck with something so useless." Eddy growled, recalling Wotter as well. "Stupid otter. Shoulda got that chicken thing Rolf got."

"Eddy, you'll never be a good trainer if you blame your loss on the Pokemon." Grey spat angrily. "You're just a beginner! Oshawott's probably never battled before, it's the same case with all the Starters. Besides, Martin's Vivillion is a fully evolved Pokemon. It's only natural."

"Whatever. I'm going home." Eddy said nonchalantly as he strolled away with the Ball in his pocket.

"If you're gonna be that way, at least give Wotter these." Grey said, holding up a pair of unusual berries. One was fat, yellow, and lightly pear shaped, the other was red, much like a cherry, with a curled stem. "A Sitrus Berry to heal it, and a Cherri Berry to get rid of the paralysis." Eddy casually pocketed the two berries as well.

"So, do you wanna battle too? I got a couple Ledyba if Vivio's too much." Martin asked Double D.

"N...no, thank you." Double D answered, nervously waving his hands. "I really must be heading out as well, Mother and Father will be a little worried if I'm not home by dinner."

"Hey, could I stay with you a while?" Grey asked. "If I'm going to be stuck here a while, then I need a place to lay my head."

"O...of course. We love guests. Just...brace yourself."

Martin raised his eyebrow as the three of them left.

 **And so, Double D and Eddy have taken their first steps into the exciting new lives as Pokemon Trainers. What adventures await them? And what of their friend Ed? Will he reunite with them, or will he be lost in their much more open new world?**


	3. Ed Catches a Pokemon

The sockheaded boy felt the sunlight filter through the window blinds, causing his eyes to flutter sleepily awake.

Double D yawned, and prepared to rise, before taking note of the small figure snuggled up against his torso.

There was his newest friend, and technical pet, Watt. One of the many strange and fascinating creatures he'd come to know as being called Pokemon. The blue-cheeked white Pichu yawned as well, coming awake in a groggy manner.

Edd chuckled lightly at the sight of the Tiny Mouse Pokemon, and patted it's head, waking it up the rest of the way.

It instantly lit up with a smile. "Pii!" Small sparks of electricity loosed from it's cheek pouches.

"Good morning, Little Watt. Did you sleep well?" It gave another cry and nodded, crawling up to his shoulder. "That's good. Shall we go have breakfast?"

After changing into his street clothes, and a fresh ski-cap, Double D descended the stairwell, Watt tailing close behind on all fours. It is worth noting that he lied to Marty about his parent's waiting for him at home. They were currently abroad, on a research tended to happen when your parents are top-notch university professors. They trusted him well enough to look after the house, in spite of his age. The real reason he left was that he didn't want to see Watt hurt in a battle.

Though he did hope that Eddy was being a bit more patient and considerate to his…"Oshawott', was it?

Grey had initially followed him to his house, but must've left sometime in the night.

A few moments later, Double D sat a pair of plates holding small stacks of pancakes onto the table, laden with maple syrup. The Pichu sniffed them intently, before chiming and grabbing one with it's paws and nibbling.

Edd chuckled. "That's going to make your paws all sticky!"

"Pi! Pichu!~" It yipped happily, more sparks loosing from it's pouches.

The boy took a seat next to it and cut his own up with a fork and proceeded to eat as well. 

"ZRRT. ZRRT. ZRRT. ZUUUUUUH-URRRT!~" The Rotom Dex he'd received from Professor Kukui hovered into the room, slowly. "Good morning, everybody!"

"Good morning, Roto-Z." Double D called.

"I love a good boot up to start my day." It added. "So, what's in our schedule for today?"

"Well, I've not really planned it out yet, but I'm sure something'll come along."

Almost immediately, the sound of rustling in another room caught his attention. "Wh-what's that!?"

Watt and Roto-Z got behind him. "An intruder?"

Doube D picked up one of his father's golf clubs and raised it high over head. He was pathetic in terms of physcial strength, but he was hoping the gesture might frighten whoever or whatever it may be. He stepped toward the sound, coming from the pantry.

He shakingly opened the door, but as soon as he did, something large, soft and very heavy slammed through the door and fell right on top of him.

"OWWW!" Edd screamed, bones aching. The sound of snoring filled his ears.

"E...Ed!?"

Indeed it was Ed, only heavily bloated, with food stains on his mouth, and his stomach bulged out far and wide, ripping his sleep shirt.

"Ed, wake up! You're smothering me!" Double D said, struggling in vain. "Ed, get up! Wake up!"

The sleeping behemoth seemingly snored louder to ignore his pleading.

Watt poked and prodded Ed's massive belly, watching it's paws sink into his flesh. "Pichu!" It cried happily before leaping on top of him and bouncing up and down on his stomach like a trampoline. "Pi! Pi! Pichu!"

"Watt, do something! Go get Eddy!"

The Pichu stopped, feet sinking into Ed's fat, inquisitively cocking its head to the side. It balled it's paws up, and loosed more sparks from it's cheeks. "CHUUU!"

Immediately, it let out an intense electrical shock that hit both humans.

"G-i-g-igiggigigigigi-GEEEEH!" Double D cried he felt himself lightly electrocuted. Ed however never roused, continuing his dreamy slumber.

"Th...that-didn't-work." Edd noted shakily. He hemmed, pondering what he could do when it finally hit him.

"Ed look, pudding skin!"

"Pudding skin!?" Ed shot up, fully awake, sending Watt tumbled to the floor. "Where-where-where!?"

Double D stood up, ignoring the aching in his bones. "There is no pudding skin, Ed. You were sleep-eating again.

"Where were you when we were teleported, anyway?"

"Uhh…" The dim-witted Ed scratched his head. "I forget."

"Oh well. There's no helping it I guess."

"Pi!" Watt chimed next to him.

"Oh right. Ed, I'd like you to meet our new friend, Watt!" Double D said, holding the creature up. "It's a type of Pokemon called a Pichu."

"Y...you got a monster pet!? Cool!" Ed chimed.

"Eddy and Rolf got one too. I'm assuming you would've loved Rolf's."

"No-no-no-no!" A frustrated voice called from outside.

"Oh dear, that sounded like Eddy." Double D noted.

"And he sounds mad." Ed added.

"What gave it away?" His friend said sarcastically. The two of them went to the window and opened it, revealing Eddy and Wotter, as well as Grey and his Geodude. Apparently they were having themselves a practice battle.

The Oshawott was kneeled over, rubbing it's sore head, the Rock-Type apparently having landed a heavy punch.

"Come on!" Eddy growled, frustrated. "You never even landed a hit!"

"Eddy. I've told you, you can't blame the Pokemon. I've been with Geo longer." Grey said. "You have to use your head."

"Meh! I'm a certified GENIUS!" Eddy spat back, completely forgetting to take his report cards into account. "This stupid thing just doesn't know how to fight!" Eddy spat back.

Wotter turned back lightly and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Why you little-!?"

Double D and Watt walked over, giggling lightly. "Having trouble, Eddy?"

"Double D, can your little rat thing fight better than this!?" Eddy asked, causing Edd to take a step back.

"I...I have no idea…"

"Come on, just lemme borrow it for a little bit!" the shortstack demanded, holding his arms out.

"I uh..wouldn't think that would be appropriate...Watt may not listen to you." Double D said.

"How do you know, Mister Smart-sock!?"

Ed absentmindedly stood at the wayside, only for him to spot Eddy's Oshawott preening himself. He kneeled down and held his hand out. "Hello!~"

The tiny otter extended his paw and met Ed's hand. "Oshawott!~"

The two held hands and did a goofy dance that turned moreover into Ed swinging Wotter around.

"Well it seems Ed's made a new friend. Maybe he should keep Wotter." Double D noted.

"Like heck he is! Hey! Put my Pokewhatever down, Ed!" Eddy protested, before grabbing Ed by the shoulders and shaking him.

"But Eddy! I want a cool monster too!" Ed whined, looking at his friend with teary eyes and a quivering lip. Wotter groaned, clearly dizzy from Ed's swinging embrace and Eddy's shaking.

"Well then, I guess that's it then." Grey said, recalling Geo to it's Ball. "Come on, guys." He started walking.

"Where to?" Eddy asked, arms around Ed's neck.

"To the woods. I'm going to show you guys how to catch a Wild Pokemon." Grey pulled a small box-like device with four electric receptors pointed at each other in the center out of his bag and placed Geo's Poke Ball up to it. The ball glowed white before vanishing.

"What was that, if I may ask?" Double D queried as Grey returned it to the bag.

"A Box Port."

"Box Port?"

"This dude HAS to be making things up as he goes along." Eddy said.

"I'm not. It's sort of a new thing that a Poke Maniac scientist made somewhere. You see, Trainers can only have six Pokemon on their person at any time. So he made a storage system for those that can't have someone else watch over them. It's like the world inside the Poke Ball but geared toward holding a large number of Pokemon."

"That sounds convenient!" Double D mused.

"I'm hungry." Ed added irrelevantly.

0

Later, the three of them made their way back into the woods, where they had their encounter with the Rainbow Rocket agent.

"If what the professors said was true, then a Pokemon or two could be scurrying around here." Grey described. "So, let's get to looking.

The group started searching around, in places that a creature was likely to be hiding.

Grey looked around through bushes only for a stray dog to leap out and kick him down by firmly planting both front feet into his chest. "Gah!" As soon as he got back up, he whipped a Poke Ball out of his pocket and threw it, hitting the dog on the noggin. However, it never opened and flew back to his hand. "What the-?"

"Uh, Grey. That's an ordinary dog." Eddy noted.

The young trainer groaned. 'Dog...cat...horse...I guess those wierd Pokemon classifications in the Pokedex make a little more sense.'

After the canine fled, Ed piped up. "Hoo! Hoo! Hoo-hoo!"

"What is it?" Double D asked as they all flocked around him.

"Look, up in the tree!"

The group of them looked up to see a small, monkey-like creature, with it's eyes closed. It bore a pig-like snout, and pointed ears. It pranced around happily, clapping it's hands at them.

"It's a Mankey!" Grey grimaced, jolting back.

"I...is that bad?" Double D asked.

"I'm gonna catch it!" Ed claimed, rolling up his sleeves and spitting into his hands, wiping them together.

"Be careful, Ed. Those things are dangerous when they're mad!"

"I gotcha Grey." The older boy pranced up to the tree, and placed his arms around the trunk.

"What is he gonna…" Grey began, but paused as with little to zero effort at all, the tree was plucked right out of the ground. "DO!?"

"Ed's always been a strong one." Edd said casually.

The Mankey held onto the branch it was on, but found itself struggling until finally, it fell off, hitting it's head on a rock.

"Oops." Ed said.

"RUN!" Grey shouted as he bolted off.

The Mankey got up, chirping angrily, baring it's chest.

"Oh please! It's just a stupid monkey!" Eddy began with his back turned to the small simian. Unbeknownst to him, it's body began to glow with a white light. "What's it gonna do? Fling it's- Huh…What's with you!?"

Double D shook like a leaf as he pointed behind him.

Eddy turned back around, only to see that the Mankey had gotten twice as big, with bulkier limbs, it's hands becoming like boxing gloves, and bracelets around it's ankles, and wrists. It's tail had vanished.

"BREEEAAAH!" It roared as it leaped at him.

"AAH!" Eddy screamed as the Primeape began to physically assault him. "Getitoff, getitoff, getitoff!"

It slammed it's fists into his gut and face in a frenzied rage, grunting and shrieking. When the super simian felt it had done enough, it turned to Double D and Ed, steam boiling out of it's piglike snout.

"Oh dear!" Edd exclaimed, heart in his throat.

"Lots of pain." Ed added.

0

After being assaulted brutally, the Eds and Grey were lying by a stream, soaking their injuries.

As Ed washed his foot, a small, armless, almost salamander like creature with blue skin and a wave pattern on it's belly, a flat tail, and pinkish purple prongs on either side of it's head popped up out of the water. "Woopa!" It croaked.

Ed immediately jumped up, and threw one of the red and white balls Grey gave him at it, only for it to slap it back at his left eye and swim off.

0

Wading through wheatgrass in a field, the Eds continued to survey the area, in search of wild Pokemon.

To their extreme shock, a Clydesdale horse jumped right over their heads. "Whoa!" The three of them gasped.

In a burst of fire, a second horse did so as well. The Eds turned to look on it, a majestic mare, with a yellow body and a mane of red hot flames. A horn jutting out atop it's head.

"Coollll…"

The sound of trampling cut their ears, as they stood in shock. From the center of the grass before them erupted a stampede of large, light-brown bulls with three tails and dark brown manes.

"Not cool! Not cool!" They shrieked in unison as they made a run for it.

0

Finally, the four of them returned to the woods, with Ed sitting on a rock. "Aww...I'm never gonna catch one…"

"Buck up, Ed!" Double D said, hand on his shoulder. "Good things come to those who wait! I'm sure the right one's sitting right behind the corner."

"Well I'm done." Eddy growled, a hoofprint on his chest from one of the many Tauros that trampled him. "This is worse than taking a beating from the rest of the Cul-De-Sac."

"But Eddy! I want a monster!" Ed wailed.

"But Eddy NOTHING!" Eddy spat, turning away, but looking back at the big lug, who hung his head as Double D scowled disapprovingly.

"Oh...FINE!" He pulled out Wotter's Poke Ball. "The minute I catch something worthwhile, you can have this one!"

"Yay!" Ed cheered wrapping his arms around Eddy's head.

"Get. OFF!" The shorter Ed boy demanded.

"Hey guys! Pokemon at twelve o' clock!" Grey called from up in a tree. The Eds turned to the direction he pointed to see a small, green, tortoise-like creature with a shell that disallowed for retraction. A twig sprouted from atop it's head. The small Pokemon hummed it's name, only to spot the four of them and duck behind a rock.

"Catch THAT one for Ed!" Grey commanded.

"What!? Why should I?" Eddy protested.

"Because I'm not going to let you turn Wotter away when Professor Juniper took the trouble of lightly raising it and letting you have it. I was planning on catching it myself, but this'll be a good learning opportunity.

Eddy groaned. "Whatever." He chucked Wotter's boll out and the Water-Type emerged with a cry of "Osha!"

"Alright, I'm counting on you to...beat that stupid turtle thing."

The Rotom Dex flew up to Double D. "That's called a Turtwig!" It chimed. "It's one of the Starter Pokemon that Professor Rowan distributes. Your buddy should be careful, it's got the Type Advantage."

"Type?" Edd asked. "Could you run me through that again?"

"Each Pokemon has one or two categories called a 'Type'." Grey described. "Sort of like an attribute that determines what attacks are gonna be strong or weak against it.

"Think about it. Turtwig is a Grass-Type, like my Venusaur, except she's also Poison-Type. Oshawotts are Water-Type. Grass soaks up water to grow. But just like real grass, if you can hit it with enough, it'll be damaged. But Grass-Type attacks are REALLY strong against Water-Type Pokemon like Wotter."

"Did you hear that, Eddy!" Double D asked.

"Yeah, yeah! Wotter! Hit it with a Tackle!"

The Oshawott reluctantly charged at the Turtwig, and slammed into it with it's side.

The tortoise went flying but made a quick recovery. It steadied it's footing and let out a growling sound that produced visible sound-wave distortions.

Oshawott covered it's ears. "That's Growl, Eddy!" Grey noted. "Wotter's Physical Attacks aren't gonna be as strong now!"

"Tackle it again!" Eddy said, completely ignoring Grey's advice. The Oshawott charged in again, but the Turtwig was only pushed back a little big. With a little shove, it pushed Wotter back even further.

"Use Water Gun!" Eddy demanded. The tiny otter pooled fluid in it's mouth and spat a stream of water at the Wild Turtwig, but it stood there and took it. The Grass-Type shook itself off almost like a dog would. Then, with a second shake of it's head, it sent curled, bladed leaves at Wotter, striking it sharply.

"And that was a Razor Leaf." Grey noted. "A mid-strength Grass-Type attack with a high chance of landing critical hits."

Eddy grimaced, but remembered that Roto-Z told him about some other moves Wotter knew. "Use...Focus...Something…" He tapped his skull with his fist lightly to jog his memory. "Use Focus...Energy!"

Wotter got into a stance and grit it's teeth, before letting out a sustained "Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-!"

It's body took on a steam-like aura.

"Finally deciding to use his head! Zrrt!" Roto-Z chirped. "Focus Energy raises Wotter's own critical ratio."

"Tackle!" Eddy commanded again. Wotter slammed into Turtwig, this time sending it flying even further. The turtle landed against a rock, but managed to recover, shooting out more Razor Leaves.

"Dodge it!" Wotter flew forward again, deftly evading every last leaf, swatting two of them away with it's scalchop. Then it raised the shell high overhead.

"Osh-a-WOTT!" The shell took on a blue glow as it formed into a blade.

"Razor Shell!" Roto-Z exclaimed, flitting about happily. "It learned it's species' signature move!"

The Oshawott lunged forward, rolling at Turtwig, before slashing it with the Razor Shell, and slamming it into the dirt. It landed back to the ground, the scalchop reverting to normal, placing it back to it's belly.

"Ha-ha!" Eddy pumped his fist. "Finally won one! Nice job for once, Wotter!"

The Oshawott turned back to Eddy, piping confusedly. "W...wott?"

"Pound it, little guy! Guess I was wrong about'cha." He held his fist out.

Wotter lightly tapped his fist with his paw. "Not like that, you gotta pound it! Hit me!"

Wotter let out a Water Gun, soaking Eddy's face.

The young trainer spat some out that got in his mouth. "Hilarious." He said sarcastically as his Starter laughed a little.

"Ed! Now's your chance! Throw a Ball at Turtwig!" Edd shouted.

"Oh, right!" Ed said, pulling out a Poke Ball. "Go, my monster-catching Ball!" He threw it at Turtwig, as it span in the air. The ball tapped against it's head, unhinging and releasing a white light that turned it into energy. Turtwig was drawn inside. The ball landed on the ground, shaking, with the button glowing red.

The Poke Ball shook three times, and let out a beep as three stars popped out the top.

"You caught it, Ed!" Grey cheered. "Congratulations. You're officially a Pokemon Trainer. Well...minus an ID."

Ed grinned his usual stupid grin as he bent down to pick up the Ball he'd thrown. Immediately, he opened it and the Turtwig materiallized.

It cocked it's head to the side. "Twig?"

"I love turtles." He said, rubbing it's head lightly, causing the turtle-like Pokemon to exclaim happily. "I'll call you...Mr. Snappy!"

"Maybe just Snappy, huh?" Grey added with a smile.

Double D stood in the background reclining against a tree. Watt stood at his side. "Chu! Chu-chu!"

"I wouldn't mind catching a friend for you, Watt...but I don't really have the heart for battles...Wh...what in the…"

A small figure leaping in the shadows caught his eye. It landed on the branch above him.

The sockheaded boy observed the purple...furry...insectoid creature as it seemed to observe him in turn, with large, red compound eyes.

Double D's natural attraction to insects kicked in as he subconsciously felt a Poke Ball in his hand, shaking with excitement. With a toss, and a pained grab of his arm, he threw the ball at the insect,

The Ball opened, drawing it inside. It too landed and shook three times, lighting up in the process, and stopped, three stars emitting from the top.

"I...I caught a Pokemon...I caught one too!" Edd chimed with joy as he picked the ball up. Watt cheered as well, climbing to the top of his head and giving it's "Pi-Pi Chu!" call as it extended it's paws happily.

0

As the Eds cheered, across town, another young man left his house. He wore a green shirt, with black bicycle shorts and a red hat, seated backwards at the top of his head.

Kevin grumbled annoyedly, as his mother had requested that he take the garbage out. A chore he despised.

The young man hauled the overloaded Hefty bag around to the side of his house where the cans were and prepared to sit it inside, but to his shock, a flame caught his eyes. "What the-!?"

The flame was burning from the tail of a bipedal lizard creature with a slim build. It had red skin, and a yellow underbelly, standing some three feet tall, with a horn-like protrusion at the top of it's head. It also appeared malnourished, having rummaged through Kevin's family garbage.

"Char!" It hissed in a defensive stance, seeing him as a threat.

Kevin stared at the monster for about five solid seconds before reaching into his pocket. "Hey...you...hungry?" He asked nervously. He dropped the garbage bag and unwrapped a strawberry snack cake. The fire lizard eyed and sniffed it with interest.

"Char!" It nearly tore the snack cake from Kevin's hands and gobbled it down, the flame on it's tail burning a bit more brightly.

Kevin took another one and threw it into the air, the creature snapping up.

"Mel!~" It growled happily, wagging it's fiery tail.

"Awesome...heh-heh-heh!" Kevin mused, as he held out his hand. "Come here...lemme show ya around."

The lizard almost seemed to yip as it took his hand and went inside with him.


	4. Eddy vs Kevin?

**What's that? Two chapters in one month?! Impossible!**

 **Wait, what am I talking about? It's completely possible. When we last left the Eds and Grey, Ed caught a Turtwig, with help from Eddy, Double D caught a Venonat, and Kevin found a Fire-Pokemon eating through his garbage.**

 **What chaos shall ensue from his discovery? Find out, now!**

0

It was the weekday, meaning it was school time for the Eds. Double D hurriedly gathered his supplies, his pencils, erasers, notebooks, and a few other things, stuffing them into his bag.

Watt, and Nat(The Venonat he'd caught the previous day) eyed him curiously.

"I have to go to school today, boys, so you'll have to entertain yourselves for most of the day."

"Pi…"

"Venonat…" The two Pokemon voiced their mutual disappointment.

"Don't worry, I'll only be gone a small bit over seven hours. Besides, Mr. Grey can watch you. And you can play with some of his Pokemon too."

"Nat!" Nat chimed, hopping into the other room.

Watt looked up at his owner, who rustled his fur. "Run along now, Watt. School is important for children in our world." Edd said. He checked his watch one last time, but let out a shriek. "Bah! I left the water running upstairs!" He made a mad dash up the stairwell.

The white furred Pichu watched Edd run off and when he was sure he wouldn't be coming back soon, he burrowed his way into the bag.

As Double D came back, he grabbed up the backpack, and shouldered it. "I'll see you later, Grey!"

"Later Double D." Grey said, sitting on a couch, with his hat flipped backwards in clear view of the window as Nat took a seat next to him and Mystik, who was enjoying a bowl of potato chips.

The Venonat eyed the salty snacks, only for the talking Meowstic to smack it. "Mine." She growled.

Double D opened the door. "You shouldn't sit in view of the street. Peach Creek Jr. High has a rough truant officer."

"Uh...huh..." Grey intoned monotonously as he watched a commercial featuring a trailer of a reptillian monster shooting an energy beam from it's mouth into the sky. "Before you leave, uh...what exactly is this?"

Edd peeked back in at the TV. "Oh. That's Godzilla. A monster from a Japanese movie franchise spanning back more than sixty years. Though that one's the American iteration of the character. You'll have to ask Ed for more info."

"Uh...huh…" Grey added as Double D closed the door.

He noticed Kevin with his hands held suspiciously on an unusually large bag, which seemed to writhe and wriggle, but he didn't pay that close attention. Before the door closed, the driver spoke.

"Double D? I didn't know you had a brother."

"What?" The smart Ed asked. "I don't."

"Who's the boy sitting in the window?"

"That's no 'boy'..." Edd replied, shaking nervously. "That's our housesitter."

"Really?" The driver said, smirking as he let the door close. "And I thought your parents trusted you."

Before the driver hit the main road, he sent a text message to someone over the phone, reading "WE GOT A LIVE ONE."

0

Hours later, Grey was still firmly seated on the couch, next to Mystik and Nat.

"I'm gonna go get a soda." Grey began.

As soon as he got up, an object broke through the window, glass scattering everywhere. The Trainer got into a defensive stance as he leapt to the back of the room. "What in the-!?"

The canister that broke through the window hissed, blowing greenish gas through the room.

Grey coughed and hacked, doubling over as Mystik formed a psychic barrier around herself, Grey and Nat.

"You got ten seconds to come outta that house, kid!"

The three of them took a look out the window, seeing a man wearing a white tank top and camo pants, who looked suspiciously like Lt. Surge, but with pink feathers on either side of his hair.

Grey pulled out Mystik's Poke Ball, as well as Nat's, which Double D left for him. The catlike Pokemon voiced her disgust but was returned inside, as was the insect.

After pocketing the spheres, Grey stuck his head out the window. "I don't go to this school!" He called.

"You're enrolled SOMEWHERE! It's my job to take you there willingly or by force. So which is it? Peach Creek, or Lemon Brook?"

"How about 'Orange Rind?' 'Cuz I'm about to peel out!" Grey joked, leaping through the broken window and running through the street.

The truant officer smirked and laughed. "So guess we're doing things the fun way."

0

The Cul-De-Sac kids looked on in shock and awe. At lunch hour, Kevin presented a large bag which was writhing and wriggling at the side of the table.

"What's in the bag, Kevin?" Nazz asked, curiously.

"You know we're not allowed to bring pets to school, right?" Jimmy said.

"I know. But this thing was WAY too cool to wait until we got home." Kevin boasted, examining his fingernails. "I found it eating through my garbage last night. It's got huge claws, and a long tail with FIRE on it!"

"Yeah, right." Eddy began, smirking as he and his friends observed from another table. Ed had his face buried in today's chili, enjoying himself. "You don't know anything about things like that!"

"Oh and you do? I guarantee you ain't never seen anything like this monster!" Kevin boasted.

"What is he-?" Double D began. Surely Kevin couldn't have found a Pokemon just wandering around by himself.

"Feast your eyes!" Kevin said, opening the bag.

The bipedal red lizard stuck his head out into the (relatively) fresh air. "Char?"

"What is that? Some kind of mutated iguana?" Sarah asked, disturbed.

"I don't really know, but I've been feeding him, and look at the cool stuff it does. Show 'em, Buck!"

The lizard reared it's head back and breathed a weak flame into the air.

"Char!" It snapped.

"No way! It's a dragon or something!" Jonny mused, obviously impressed and excited. "Whaddya think of that, Plank?"

"No way! We just found out about Pokemon, and Kevin gets an awesome one like that by mistake!?" Eddy asked.

The kids all looked to the Eds. "Poke...what?" Nazz asked.

"It's...a long story." Double D began. However, his own backpack started wriggling. "Hmm?"

Watt stuck his head out of the bag. "Pichu?"

"What the-? What are you doing here?!" Edd cried, picking the small creature up.

"Double D's got one too!" Jimmy gasped. "It's so...cute!" The frail boy immediately ran up, as well as Sarah.

"Awww! Can I touch it? Can I?" Sarah asked.

The little Pichu raised his paws up. "Chu!" It yipped happily. The two immediately picked it up, Jimmy cuddling it's face. "Where did you get this thing?"

"From...a scientist. As a gift."

"So...what are they?" Nazz asked.

"They're these things called Pokemon!" Eddy said. "Some kind of world spilling over into our's...a whole lotta mumbo-jumbo I can't really explain."

"What? Don't tell me you've got one too." Kevin groaned.

"Yep!" Eddy smirked, sticking his tongue out. "Wotter, time to show off!" He threw the Ball into the air, and in a flash of energy, the small white and blue otter manifested.

"Oshawott!" It cried.

"EEEEEHH!" Jimmy and Sarah screamed, dropping Watt and looking it over. "It's even cuter!"

"Chu…" The Pichu sulked.

Wotter squeaked nervously, before taking note of Kevin's lizard-like Pokemon. The two leered at each other, as if trying to intimidate one another.

"I don't think they like each other." Ed noted.

Roto-Z floated out of Edd's bag.

"Sorry for the Ztowaway Zituation." The inhabited Pokedex began. "Whoa, whose Charmeleon!?"

"You know what that is?" Double D asked it.

"Uh, yeah. It'ZZZ kind of my job." The Pokedex screen lit up with an image of Kevin's Pokemon. " _Charmeleon. The Flame Pokemon, and the evolved form of Charmander. Can rarely be seen dwelling in mountain caves at night in the Kanto Region. Shreds it's foes with sharp claws before finishing up with intense flames. Known moves: Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Slash, and Swift_."

"So, Shovel Chin. Whaddya say we have a battle after school?" Eddy inquired.

"Battle?"

"In their own world, people fight with these creatures. Some sort of biological instinct, I suppose." Double D began.

"Deal." Kevin smirked.

"Until then, take this." The sockhead handed him a red and white ball.

"What's this for?"

"To carry your Pokemon around in, so you don't have to starve it of oxygen in that bag."

0

Grey landed himself in the alley somewhere in town. "Dang. Dead end!" He spat as a concrete wall met him.

"Nowhere to run, punk." The truant officer began as he walked towards him in the alley. "Now I'm gonna take you where you belong."

"I highly doubt that." Grey countered. He didn't like the thought of using one of his Pokemon on a bystander, but if worse came to worse, he could use Venus' Sleep Powder and have Gold use some Psychic power.

The man started to approach, but a beam of light struck him square in the chest.

"What?" Grey began, until he looked up and saw a young woman standing on the roof of the building. She wore a blue vizor to cover her eyes, and a yellow and black jumpsuit. White hair rain down her back, in a wild, almost crazed pattern.

"You're welcome...Pokemon Trainer." The woman said with an unsettling smile. A creature with a bulbous body made of oblongish-shapes, with blue and red coloration. It had a pointed head, two appendages, and a tail made of such shapes. It bore crazed yellow eyes.

"Zetta. Say hello." The Pokemon flew down and launched a beam of electricity at Grey's feet. He barely managed to dodge it, and the creature's swerving by his side.

"That's a Porygon-Z! Who are you?" Grey asked.

"Just a girl on the loose, looking for some action, if you get my drift." The woman answered.

"If that's the way you want it…" He retrieved Venus' Poke Ball. "Fine! Lend me a hand!"

With a toss, the Venusaur manifested with a croak of it's species name. It spotted the Porygon-Z and took a battle stance.

"Use Signal Beam!" The woman demanded.

"Hyper Beam!" Grey added.

The two Pokemon gathered energy, with the evolved Porygon from it's tail, and the Venusaur from her mouth.

Zetta shot a spiralling beam of green light, whereas Venus shot a black beam bordered by purple light. The two attacks, collided with a shockwave, pushed them both back.

"This lady is...good." Grey noted.

"Now, it's our turn! Zetta, use Flamethrower!" The Porygon-Z expelled flame from it's body, directly at the Venusaur. The Grass-Type let out a grunt, but shook it off with a roar.

"What? It took a Fire attack just like that!?"

"We've been through tougher stuff than that!" Grey began. "And now Venus is all recharged from using Hyper Beam! So use Petal Blizzard!"

The Venusaur charged forward, shooting out a storm of rose petals that overwhelmed Zetta.

"Get over it! Use Ice Beam!"

Zetta flew out of the petals, and shot a beam of freezing light at Venus, whose leg seized up with ice. "Saur?!" It shrieked.

"Venus, no!"

"Now, Charge Beam!" Zetta let out another bolt of electric energy, striking Venus' back.

"Venus, you gotta use Petal Blizzard again!" Grey shouted. The Venusaur shook it's body again, expelling more flower blossoms, catching the Porygon-Z in a twister phenomenon.

Finally, with a jerk of it's frozen leg, she broke free of the ice.

"Yes! Now it's time for Giga Drain!" Grey commanded.

The pistil of Venus' flower let out whip-like vines that ensnared Zetta. With noisy slurping sounds, she sapped away and absorbed it's energy as it pulsed through the vines. In doing so, the damage it had caused her was healed.

When she was done, she used the vines to toss Zetta back to it's master.

"PPPPOOORRRYYYZZZZRR…" It hissed statically as it twitched wildly.

The woman growled angrily as she removed it's ball from her belt and returned it back inside.

"Alright, now I wanna know. Who are you, and what was this all about?"

The woman put a hand to her pastel blue painted lips. "Hmm. I think I like you. The name's Niraa. I think we'll be seeing each other again." She took a somersaulting leap backwards, but landed on a closed trash can, accidentally tipping it over and falling on the concrete, rump first. "That was on purpose!" She spat, before leaping acrobatically from wall to wall until she reached the roof of the buildings, and took off running out of sight.

Grey pat Venusaur, and stroke her leaves. "Good girl, as always. But that...woman...why did she attack us like that?"

0

Later on, in the lane, Eddy and Wotter stood before Kevin, and his Charmeleon, Buck.

The two of them took a bit of a battle stance.

"Annnnnnd, begin!" Double D said.

"Alright, go and get it! Slash!" Kevin commanded.

"Char!" Buck cried out, lunging at Wotter.

"Dodge it!" Eddy directed Wotter, as it leaped to the side, and dodged each of Buck's claw slashes by a hairs breadth.

"Now Tackle it!"

Wotter jumped up and hit Buck head on, knocking it back. It wiped it's jaw after regaining footing.

"Fire Spin!" Kevin shouted.

The Charmeleon spat a spiralling stream of flames at the Oshawott, who managed to block it with it's scalchop.

"Nice one, boy!" Eddy boasted.

"Eddy's good at this!" Nazz declared.

"Yeah, but Kevin's is bigger, so shouldn't it win?" Jimmy asked.

Unbeknownst to the lot of them, the group, and the battle was being keenly observed.

A pair of bright, blue eyes with a feminine charm was watching them from the shadows of the trees above.

"Water Gun!" Wotter gushed water from it's mouth, hitting Buck in the belly, and cutting off it's fire attack.

"Alright! Now Tackle it again!" Eddy commanded with a laugh.

Wotter rushed in, but Buck was ready.

"Swift!" Kevin yelled.

The Charmeleon waved his fiery tail about, shooting three large stars made of light at Wotter. 

"Osha-?" It voiced nervously as they came down, hitting him, and sending him flying. "Wott!"

"Wotter!" Eddy and Double D shrieked.

"Now run in and use Slash!" Kevin added. Buck laid a swipe from it's claws on the Oshawott, sending it crashing into a nearby telephone pole.

Wotter managed to struggle back to it's feet.

"Wotter, you okay?!" Eddy asked.

It nodded, but seethed from the stinging pain in it's left paw.

Then, all of a sudden, the Oshawott started to glow.

"What the what?" Eddy asked as Wotter developed a faint blue aura emanating from his form. The feel of a gentle current blew through the area.

The eyes watching from the tree's shade narrowed, intrigued.

"What in the world?" Double D asked as Roto-Z hovered to meet him.

"When Oshawott finds itself in a pinch from damage, it's Torrent ability triggers. The power of all Water-Type attacks is doubled.

"Ya hear that, bazooka boy?" Eddy asked, pumping his fist again. "Let's see how you like our powered up Water Gun! Do it now!"

Wotter steadied itself as it's aura swirled into it's mouth, meeting the water pooled inside. It shot a much larger, and more intense Water Gun at the Stage 1 Fire-Type.

"Look out!" Kevin exclaimed. Buck heeded his call, and dodged the blast of water, only for another to cut him off and pin him down. "Buck!"

"Ch-Char Char!" He growled.

Wotter gasped as the water stream attack ceased. It panted, before falling out onto the ground.

"What the heck!?" Eddy blanched. He ran up to his little Oshawott, picking it up. "H-hey! Are you okay?"

"Oshawoooottt…" It groaned.

"Looks like Buck wins…" Double D declared.

Eddy reached into his bag and pulled out one of the yellow berries that Grey gave him. Wotter took a light whiff, managing a few nipples, until it mustered the energy to scarf the Sitrus down.

In a few moments, Wotter was able to stand on his feet again. It glared at Buck, who crossed his clawed forlegs. The Charmeleon shot him a toothy grin.

"Heh! Loser." Kevin boasted.

"Wotter...that one...wasn't your fault?" Eddy told the small otter, who looked up at him confused.

"Wow...that feels wierd, hearing Eddy talk like that." Nazz noted.

The blue eyed being in the shadows inquisitvely eyed Eddy.

"Well, I suppose we should all be heading home now." Double D said. "Better luck next time, Eddy.'

"Oh man." The shorter Ed groaned.

"Pichu! Piiiichuu!" A call caught their attention.

Watt was now standing before Kevin's Fire-Type, paws balled up. "Pichu!" Sparks loosed from his cheeks.

"Heh-heh! I think the little rat wants to fight us now!" Kevin grinned.

"Watt, what are you doing?!" Double D yiped.

"Pichu!"

"Y...you want to fight Buck?"

"Chu!" It nodded.

"O...okay then. No use in trying to change your mind, I guess." Double D sighed.

"I'll be the ref this time!" Sarah jumped between them to the side. "Go ahead and start!"

"Buck, use Flamethrower!" Kevin called. "Torch that thing!"

"Char!" The lizard barked, spitting a stream of fire.

"Watt, dodge it!"

"Pichu!" Watt replied, taking off running through the lane, and leaping behind Buck. It put it's paws together, and formed a ball of light. "Piiiiiii-!"

"And that would be?" Edd asked his Rotom Pokedex.

"Calculating...Calculating…" Roto-Z whirred as Watt's image loaded. "Itzzz Present! Whoa, that Pichu must REALLY be something special! Usually only Delibird can learn that!"

"Pichu!" Watt threw the ball of light at Buck, slamming it into his jaw.

"Meleon!" It growled as it slammed into the dirt.

"Buck! Get up!" Kevin demanded. The Charmeleon rose to it's feet. "Use Swift!"

Buck swung his tail again, shooting off more stars at the small rodent. Watt managed to dodge the majority of them, landing on top of one, and spinning around. "Piiii!" It concentrated, and developed an unsettling black aura.

"Thatzzz Nasty Plot!" Roto-Z chimed. "Kevin and Charmeleon better watch out! That boosts Special Attacks like Thundershock!"

"Now that's cute!" Nazz giggled.

"Playing games with us!? Buck, use Flamethrower again!" Kevin growled.

Buck released more flames, but Watt was ready. He leapt high into the air and pulled his paws to his chests. "Chu!" It screamed, letting out a small bolt of lightning, hitting Buck, shocking him.

"Chaaaaar-meeeell-eeeeooonnn!" It wailed, before falling to the dirt, still sparking.

"Annnnd Buck's out!" Sarah ruled as Watt landed on the ground, striking a goofy pose.

"Pichu!" It raised it's forleg and stuck it's rear leg out, sticking out it's tongue and winking. However, he lost his footing and fell. "Chu…"

"Watt! That was...spectacular!" Edd marvelled as he knelt down to the Pichu.

"Piiipi-pichu!" It squeaked, rubbing it's head on his hand again. 

Double D smiled and rubbed Watt's cheeks.

"I'm Zzzurprised!" Watt noted. "MoZZZT PichuZZ can't handle their electrizity that well. It usually knocks them out for bit when they dizzzcharge."

Kevin hefted Buck up and put him inside the Poke Ball Edd gave him. "You were lucky, Double D. Eddy's thing just weared us down. We'll pummel you next time!" He took off jogging.

"Wait up, Kevin!" Nazz gave chase.

"Well I guess that's that." Double D said as Watt climbed up to his head. "Come on, Eddy, let's go-HOME!?"

Sarah and Jimmy got in his face.

"Can you show us how to catch one of these cool things? Can ya? Can ya?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah! I want a cute one like yours!" Jimmy added.

"Well...they'res not much to it." Double D smiled nervously. Reaching into his backpack, he produced two empty Poke Balls. "First things first, use these whenever you find one you like. But be careful. I only have one more for my own personal use, and the Ball is destroyed should you fail to catch it."

"Thanks, Double D!" Sarah mused.

"Yeah, thanks" Jimmy chimed as the two of them took off somewhere.

Eddy stood, comforting Wotter on their loss, uncharacteristically. Perhaps Grey and Double D were finally rubbing off on him.

"Everyone loses every once and a while, Eddy. I'm uh...assuming." Double D said, hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Eddy spat, prompting Edd to retract his hand.

"Why don't we go to my house, guys!?" Ed asked. "My mom's making five alarm meatloaf tonight, and cupcakes for dessert!"

"That sounds great!" Double D began. "Off to Ed's house!"

"Pichu!" Watt cried happily.

Ed and Edd started walking away, leaving Eddy by his lonesome, with the exception of his small Pokemon.

"Coming, Eddy?" Double D asked.

"Y-yeah. Come on, Wotter." Eddy said, recalling Wotter to his Ball. As he rose, he froze. A cool, calming feeling swept over him.

He turned around, hinting that it emanated from the trees.

"What was…"

Suddenly, he snapped back to reality. Ed and Double D were already a good distance ahead. "Hold up!"

0

 **As Grey faces a challenge from an aggressive stranger, Kevin lands Eddy his first defeat, and Double D his first victory. How will this development shape their paths? And who was the mysterious being observing their battle?**

 **Next** _ **Rainbow Rocket Ed-Scendant!**_

 **Until then, rate and review~**


	5. Peach Creek Pokemon Gym

Today, the Eds, as well as their mentor, Grey were having a picnic at the park near the playground. Eddy and Ed sat up the table, while Double D and Grey carried baskets and bags full of food and snacks. Mystik and Watt trailed behind them, with Watt playing with the older Pokemon's two tails, much to her annoyance.

Double D turned his attention to a familiar face, who seemed to be playing around nearby.

The town's loner, Jonny was searching through the bushes for something, carrying his steadfast wooden would-be companion, Plank.

"No sign of any, Plank! I guess we should check up in the trees!"

Edd chuckled at the sight of him. "Oh Jonny! Would you and Plank care to join us?"

"No thanks, Double D! Plank and I are looking for Pokemon like you guys and Kevin have!" The energetic youth replied.

Eddy took a seat on a fold in chair. "Man….I liked it better when only we knew about these things."

He looked over to Ed, who was running around in circles, chasing his Turtwig.

"I'm gonna get ya, Snappy! I'm gonna get ya!"

The Turtwig happily hopped arond in turn, chasing him as well, vocalizing happily.

"I guess Ed found himself a perfect playmate." Double D mused.

Grey munched on a tuna sandwich. "Yeah. And from what I hear, Turtwig is a great first partner to raise, over in Sinnoh."

"Oh? Have you met many trainers who raised them?"

"Nah, but I've seen it on websites. I also got a look at it's final evolution. It's like six times bigger, or something like that with a tree actually growing out of it's shell."

"Bingo!" Jonny exclaimed.

The group turned to Jonny, who along with what appeared to be a large sentient acorn with eyes and oval shaped feet standing before a bipedal pink bull dog that seemed to be wearing a dress.

Sarah and Jimmy ran up as well. Curiously, they were being followed by a small grey bipedal rabbit with big round cheeks, that bounded around behind them.

"Hey! No fair, Jonny! I saw it first!" Sarah shouted.

"Oh really?" The odd but loveable goofball asked. "You snooze ya lose!" He said with a laugh. "Planter, use your special attack!"

The acorn glowed with silver light, as Jonny leaped back. The pink dog barked before jumping away. The acorn Pokemon exploded much to everyone's shock. However, the canine was out of range.

The Grass-Type collapsed, having fainted.

"Now, Mr. Bunby!" Jimmy demanded. "Pound!"

"Bunnel!" The rabbit that was following them lunged and slapped the dog with it's ears, sending it reeling back. The canine jumped into the bushes.

"Now!" Sarah and Jonny shouted in unison, tossing Poke Balls inside. The sound of a capture click echoed as stars popped out of the bushes.

The two children dug through the bushes, fighting over the two Poke Balls, until they each wrestled one away from the other.

"Alright! Mine all mine!" Jonny exclaimed until the Ball in his hands unhinged, revealing itself to be empty. "Huh?"

"Ha-ha-ha!" Sarah laughed, waggling the Ball in her hands at him.

"Well, I guess you caught it!" Jonny said passively with a giggle before picking up his unconscious Pokemon. "Come on, Plank. Planter."

"Hold it, hold it, hold it!" Eddy exclaimed as he ran up with his friends.

"Wh...where in the heck did you three get Poke Balls!? No body in this world knows how to make those!" Grey asked.

"We got them from this guy that opened a shop outside of town." Jimmy said. "Then I found Mr. Bunby here."

Grey pulled out his blue GBA-like Pokedex.

"Bunnelby, huh?"

"And she juzzzzt caught a Snubbull. A Fairy-Type Pokemon." Roto-Z said as it hovered by Double D.

"I think I'll call it...Dixie." Sarah said. "Yeah. Dixie works."

"You said there's a shop outside selling the Poke Balls?" Double D asked. "I suppose we'll have to check that out soon."

"Uhh...guys?" Ed's voice called.

The group turned their attention to Ed, and witnessed their Pokemon, predominately Mystik, Watt, and Wotter helping themselves to their picnic.

"H-hey! Leave some for us!" Eddy croaked as he and Grey struggled to save a few sandwiches.

0

Later, the group had come to see a crude stand set up, with a blue sign, reading "Poke Mart" scrawled in sloppy white paint.

Double D politely knocked on the counter.

A man wearing a green smock and a bandana approached. "Hello there! Welcome to my shop." He said with a friendly smile.

"We're uh...sorry to bother you, but we heard from a few of our associates that you sell Pokemon merchandise?"

"Oh you mean the bald kid carrying around the piece of wood with a face painted on it, the short angry red haired girl, and the fluffy haired girl with the...I'll say retainer around her face?"

"That was a boy actually." Double D interjected, ignoring Eddy's laughter.

"Well they've been my only customers since I set up shop. They bought about twenty…"dollars" worth of empty Poke Balls, and took off. Never seen any money that looked like this before."

"That's because you're in a different world than the one you're used to." Ed said, only for Grey to gag him with his palm.

"Huh...I thought I hadn't seen that many Pokemon lately." The man said, scratching his chin. "Who'd've thought. One minute you're in your own world, the next you're in some strange new place."

Double D's eyes widened. 'He certainly is nonchalant about the whole endeavor.'

"Are you kids trainers, by any chance?" The shopkeep asked.

"Yup!" Eddy grinned, holding up Wotter's Poke Ball.

"Well if you're interested, I see what looks like a Pokemon League Gym Insignia in the distance."

"A what?" The short boy asked,turning around to see a sign that looked like a Poke Ball within a lightning bolt emblem in a sign about ten meters tall.

"Oh yeah. They're converting a warehouse into a Gym so any trainers that want to can test their skills against their trainers and the Leader. If you're lucky or just have what it takes, you might just win a shiny new badge."

"Grey...what does he mean by 'Gym'?" Double D asked.

The white haired boy could only look in awe at the distant sign. "A Pokemon Gym...in this crazy world? I gotta check this out!" He took off running toward it.

"Wait for us, Grey!" Ed grinned as they gave chase.

0

Grey thrust open the plexiglass doors of the building, to gaze in awe at what he saw.

It may have been a little rustic, but it had the furnishings of a Pokemon Gym. Several people were gathered around a chalk drawn stage in the center of the warehouse.

A familiar blue haired boy could be seen in the corner nearest to the door.

The Eds caught up wearily. "Man, Grey, what are ya, part horse or something!?" Eddy gasped.

"Is that Rolf!?" Double D asked.

"Hi Rolf!" Ed shouted.

The extremely tan boy turned around to see the four of them there. "Hallo…?" He asked distracted from his current challenge.

His Torchic waddled up next to him. "Torch?" It asked, tilting it's head to the side.

"Hey, kid! Focus on the battle." A voice called. Rolf turned back to face his opponent. The Eds and Grey leaned in to get a better look.

Rolf's foe was a leanly built young caucasian man in his early twenties, with short, ruffled black hair and light brown tinted glasses. He wore a dark green hoodie and black pants, with a metal bracelet on his right wrist, with blue and white shoes.

His Pokemon stood before him, a brown furred, feminine bodied rabbit creature, with a slender shape, long ears with elegant puffy yellow fur. It wore a short blue dress that cut off at the thighs, with a brooch bearing a brown and grey marble. It's eyes shone a beautiful pink, with black sclera.

"That guy must be the Gym Leader." Grey noted.

Rolf turned back to the battle at hand. "Bastion! Embers attack!"

"Tor-chic!" The red chicken-like Pokemon chirped, spitting embers at it's lagomorph opponent.

"Now!" The Leader commanded.

His Pokemon casually swatted away the embers with one paw.

Grey pulled his Pokedex back out. " _Lopunny. The Rabbit Pokemon, and the evolved form of Buneary._ " The device began in a synthesized female voice. " _A nimble close-quarters fighter that cloaks itself with it's ears when it senses danger. Hats and coats made from it's ear fur, which is shed twice a year, are said to be exquisite. It is widely refuted for being a pampered and vain Pokemon."_

Rolf grit his teeth. "Use your speed! Scratch!"

The Torchic charged in, aiming to slash the Lopunny with it's talons.

"Dodge it, Hopz!"

The dress-clad rabbit Pokemon leapt up into the air, and came back down behind Bastion.

"Ember!" Rolf commanded. Bastion complied, shooting more flames.

"Blizzard!" The Leader shouted.

The Lopunny widened it's stance, placing her feet close together, and outstretched her arms to either side. It gently blew air out it's mouth, expelling extremely cold air and snow, smothering out the flame, and chilling Bastion.

The Torchic shivered, and wailed.

Rolf said something in his native language, and recalled him to his Poke Ball.

"Anything else you got in store?" The Leader asked.

"No. Bastion was Rolf's only creature.

"Sorry to hear that. Then again, it's only understandable."

Grey and the Eds marched up. "You're the Gym Leader here, right?" Grey asked. "If so, please, I'd like a battle too!"

The black haired boy turned to him. "Oh? You know about Pokemon Gyms, huh?"

"He does." Eddy began. "We're mostly along for the ride."

"Then I can only understand that you're from the world of Pokemon like us." The Leader began.

"W-w-whoa! You know about all that!?"

"Yeah. My name's Preston." The Leader replied. "I was brought over by the Professor's Union. They wanted to set up a Pokemon League here, because they thought it'd enrich people's lives with a sense of friendly competition. So it seems I'm Peach Creek's Gym Leader."

Ed grinned stupidly at the Lopunny by Preston's side.

"Lop." Hopz exclaimed, flicking her ear at him and turning away. However, Ed casually sat his hand on her head and stroked her roughly.

"Lop-lop!" It spat, rearing back it's thickly curved leg and landed a kick to his abdomen to little effect.

"I'm Grey. From Pewter City in the Kanto Region." Grey began. "These guys are named Ed, Edd-or Double D-, and Eddy. I've been showing them the ropes of being a Trainer ever since we met."

"Have you now. Tell you what." Preston said, snapping his finger. "Jerry. Kylie. Come here a sec."

A dark skinned boy with a green t-shirt and slacks with short black hair, as well as a light skinned girl weearing a blue pullover hoodie and shorts, with blond hair walked up.

"Have two of your guys battle these two, and then I'll accept your challenge. To a full battle."

Grey clapped his hands together. "Eeeh!" He nearly shrieked. "You heard that, guys! Go on and battle."

"Volunteering us for stuff, are ya!?" Eddy grumbled. "Fine. Double D?"

"I think I'll let Ed handle this one with you." Double D began.

"Fine!"

"Goodie-goodie!" Ed cheered, pulling out Snappy's Ball.

Rolf took a seat at the sidelines. "Rolf waits now."

"For what, if I might ask?" Double D asked, as he sat next to him.

"The Ed-boys blunder."

"Get ready!" Kylie began. "We're about to show you what a Gym Trainer is made of! Go, Baz!" She threw her Ball out, and a ghastly purple-face like Pokemon with disembodied, clawed hands manifested. "Hauuuu-hauuu-hauuu!"

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" Jerry added. "Go, Hocus!" She threw her ball, and a vaguely fox-like creature with closed eyes, pointed ears and a lightly armored chest, and a long tail appeared. "Abbbb...Abbbbb...Abbbbb…"

"Abra...and Haunter!" Roto-Z buzzed as he floated between Double D and Rolf.

"Be careful, guys! Abra's Psychic-Type. Haunter's Ghost- and Poison-Type!" Grey warned.

"Let's do it, Ed!" Eddy shouted. "Come out, Wotter!" He tossed his Ball and the Oshawott materiallized. "Oshawooooott!" It cried.

Ed's eyes became focused all of a sudden. "Go, Snappy!" He threw the Ball, and his Turtwig brought itself out. "Twig!" It lowed.

"Battle, begin!" Preston called.

"Baz! You use Shadow Punch!" Kylie commanded.

"Hocus, hit that Thunder Punch!" Jerry ordered.

The specter launched his fist, which became coated in miasma and smacked Snappy in the jaw. "Turt!" It groaned.

The Abra rose up, and clutched it's own fist, that electrified as it dashed at Wotter.

"Shoot a Water Gun and dodge it!" Eddy

Wotter shot the attack from his mouth, flying out of the way. Hocus' fist hit the air, prompting the Oshawott to squirt it with another Water Gun.

Ed thrusted his hand out. "Razor Leaf!" When Snappy finally found it's footing, it shook it's head, and sent curled, bladed leaves flying at Baz. The Haunter blocked it's face with it's floating hands.

"Night Shade!" Kylie commanded.

Baz loosed twin beams of darkness from his eyes at Snappy, sending it into the dirt. The Turtwig recovered, letting the sunshine flow into the twig atop it's head. Bruises and scrapes vanished.

"That was Synthesis!" Roto-Z hummed. "It converts sunlight into energy to heal wounds."

Grey took a seat next to Rolf and Edd, fiddling with his Box Port, switching Pokemon around.

"Alright Wotter, time to switch up! Hit that troll face with a Razor Shell!" Eddy ordered, allowing Wotter to leap into the air, wielding it's scalchop and forming a watery blade.

The Oshawott came twirling down, and slashed Baz with the shell, causing it to shriek.

"Hocus, use Psychic!" Jerry yelled, as his Abra glowed with blue energy, as did Wotter. The small yellowish fox creature thrusted it's hand out, and Wotter was thrust into a wall.

"Wotter, what happened!?" Eddy asked as he ran up to it.

"Focus on the fight!" Kylie demanded."Shadow Ball!" The Haunter cupped his hands and threw out a ball of blackish, purple energy. It flew at Wotter, only for a green ball full of life essence to cut it off, and the two orbs detonated.

Snappy leapt in between Baz and Wotter. "Turt-TWIG!"

"Whoa! Nice save, Ed!" Eddy gave his friend a thumbs-up.

Ed's usually blank, jovial expression was curled into an energized scowl.

"Uh, Ed?" Eddy waved his hand in front of his face. "Yoo-hoo?" The taller boy slapped his hand away, absentmindedly. "Hey!"

"Snappy, use Tackle!" Ed commanded.

The Turtwig complied, dashing into Hocus, the Abra flying backward and landing by it's trainer, swirls in it's eyes.

"Aaaaaa...brrraaaa…" It groaned.

"Hocus is unable to battle." Preston noted. "Continue."

"Alright! One down, two to go!" Edd cheered. Watt was sitting on his lap, raising it's paws up and giving a cry of "Pi-pi chu!"

The door to the gym opened inconspicuously, and a pair of aggressive black eyes and a snout peeking in. "Br...breah…" It snorted.

"Thanks, Hocus. You did good." Jerry said, returning it to it's Ball. He turned to Kylie. "All up to you now." She nodded in response.

"Turtwig's Tackle can't hurt Haunter…" Grey began. "And it's Razor Leaf and Energy Ball won't be that effective against it. But Wotter's Water Gun and Razor Leaf can inflict damage."

Rolf nodded. "The spirit cannot travel through water, much like the fork cannot travel through mama's baked lobster roll."

"Uh...what?"

"It's a long story." Edd sighed.

"Let's get this done! Wotter, use Focus Energy!" Eddy said.

"Oshaaaaaaa!" The otter Pokemon called, focusing it's mind, and gathering it's energy. A steamlike aura flowing around it's form.

"Now, Water Gun!"

"WOOOTT!" Wotter shot a pressure hose like stream of water at Baz.

"Night Shade, Quick!" Kylie commanded. Baz shot streams of darkness from it's eyes that smacked into Wotter's Water Gun. The two attacks fought for supremacy, each pushing the other back in turn, until the water started to push Night Shade back.

Baz panicked, writhing before the water blast hit him, sending him flying into the floor. "Haauuuu…" It groaned.

Kylie sighed. "Better luck next time, Baz. Take a good rest."

As she returned the Haunter to it's Ball, Ed regained his usually cheery attitude. "We won!" He said, throwing his fists into the air above his head. Eddy reached over and hugged him, with Ed reciprocating.

Snappy and Oshawott leapt into the air before them, shouting their species names in joy.

It didn't last forever, as Eddy got a whiff of a horrible smell from Ed's pocket, recalling the moldy cheese he regularly carries around. He backed up, nearly retching.

A stomping sound caught their attention.

"Huh?" The two Eds turned behind them to see a Primeape stomping the gym floor and howling wildly.

"RUN AWAY!" They screamed, making a mad dash for the door as the primate gave chase.

Preston raised his eyebrow as Kylie and Jerry made their way to the back, where they kept a healing machine.

"Well I don't get what that was all about...but anyway Grey, your friends beat Gym Trainers, so I guess I will accept your challenge."

"Sweet!" Grey said, rising up.

"Good luck, Grey!" Double D noted.

Rolf got up from his seat as well. "Rolf would love to observe the duel, but I will go to assist half-wit Ed boy and the greedy Ed boy." He took off jogging out the door.

"Oh dear…I hope they'll be okay." Double D said.

Grey got on the other side of the arena away from Preston.

"I'll challenge you with three Pokemon." Preston began. "You can use however many you like." His Lopunny swept her ears back, casually, as if disinterested, yet obligated.

"Alright." Grey said, wiping under his nose with a grin. "Show me what you got."

Preston smiled. "I believe that's MY line." He noted, producing a Poke Ball. "Go, Umbrei!" He threw the Ball and it opened, producing a quadripedal animal, that resembled a cross between a cat and a fox, with sharp ears and tail, black fur, and yellow rings on all it's limbs, back and forhead.

"Umbreo!" It barked.

"Never seen one of those before." Grey noted, producing his Pokedex.

"Umbreon. The Moonlight Pokemon, and a Dark-Type evolved form of Eevee." It began in a synthesized voice.

"Alright, then. Here's my play! Go, Phrody!" Grey threw his own Ball into the air, and it produced a small dinosaur-like quadriped with bluish-green skin, with darker patches, including one on it's left foreleg resembling a spade. A green bulb was seated on it's back.

"Baabbazore!" It yipped happily as it landed in his arms.

Grey cuddled it for a bit. "Hey there, little Phrody, how'ya been, buddy? You and everybody else behaving in the Port?"

"Babba!" It smiled.

Double D recognized the creature from the first Pokedex entry his mentor showed him. "If memory serves, he told us that...Bulbasaur...was the lowest evolutionary state of his Venusaur. Why would he have both!?"

Roto-Z floated next to his ear. "Hey, Roto-D!" The possessed Pokedex chirped. "That Bulbasaur half of it's DNA with his Venusaur!"

"Oh, so that's it!" Double D flustered. "I suppose that would make Venus a...mother?"

"Alright, little pal, feel like helping me out with a little scrap?" Grey asked the young Bulbasaur, to which it repeated it's species name and nodded. "Good. Counting on ya, Phrody!" He let it down to the floor and the Grass-Poison-Type hopped up to meet Umbrei.

"Let's get this underway, shall we?" Preston asked.

"You got it!" Grey called. "Phrody, use Take Down!"

"Zoar!" The Bulbasaur barked as it charged in, head held low. It rammed and butted the Umbreon, causing it to yelp and fly back. It quickly recovered and growled at it.

"Good. It's young, but it's got promise." Preston noted. "Umbrei, use Swift." Umbrei hissed, shooting a stream of glowing stars from it's mouth at Phrody, forcing it back. It gave a lightly pained gasp.

"Phrody, you alright!?"

"Bab!" It replied, shaking away the pain.

"Good. Now use Stun Spore!"

Phrody loosed yellow powder from his bulb, which floated in the air, dusting it's Dark opponent. The Umbreon hacked and hissed, feeling it's muscles become tense.

"That's clever. Paralyzing my Umbreon like that." Preston complimented. "However, it's not enought to keep us down! Use Toxic!"

Umbrei's glowing rings turned purple and loosed a flood of violent poison that swept over Phrody. It initially expressed fear, but as soon as the venom dissipated, it blinked it's red eyes in confusion.

"Why didn't it work?" Double D asked.

Preston stood flabbergasted, until he snapped his fingers, coming to a realization. "That's right! Bulbasaur's Poison-Type itself!" He tapped his forehead. "Silly me."

"And...what does that mean?" The sockhead trainer asked.

"Poison-Type Pokemon can't be poisoned by conventional means." Grey began. "Don't worry though. Most venom Pokemon produce isn't fatal. Now, Phrody! Punish it with a Vine Whip!"

"Bul-BA!" Phrody shouted, a vine emerging from beneath the bulb on his back, and smacking Umbrei in the jaw.

"Bite!" Preston commanded. Umbrei mustered a motion through it's paralysis, and bit down hard on said vine.

Phrody leapt back in pain, and recoiled it's Vine Whip, blowing on the extension.

Grey groaned. "Come back for now, Phrody."

"Babba!" The Bulbasaur cried, hopping back by his side.

"You're switching Pokemon already?" Preston asked.

"I just don't like to see babies in pain." Grey said flippantly, as he produced another Ball. "Now come out, Maggsus!" He tossed it, and a medium-sized Pokemon, with a red and yellow, fire patterned body, with feathered-ish limbs, avian feet, clawed hands and a ducklike beak appeared. It's tail lit aflame, much like Kevin's Charmeleon, and twin fires served as eyebrows.

"Mag-MAR!" It growled, flexing it's muscles.

"Nice Magmar." Preston noted.

"Thanks. Umbrei's pretty cool too. But we're still in the middle of a battle! Maggsus, use Thunder Punch!"

"Did he say...Thunder Punch?"

Maggus clutched his left hand into a fist, and it electrified, much like Hocus earlier, and it lunged at Umbrei, who was unable to evade. Maggsus slammed the fist into the Umbreon, pummeling it into the dirt.

It's eyes swirled, indicating a fainting.

"Have no regrets, Umbrei. Rest well." Preston said as he recalled it to it's ball. He produced a second. "Pele! Come out!"

The Ball loosed a roughly three foot tall rodent-like Pokemon with almost tanned orange fur, cream-colored underbelly, bright white and grey eyes, with a chubby body, and a long black tail with the tip ending in a lightning bolt like shape. It's cheeks bore yellow pouches.

"OOOOOH!~ It's an Alolan Form Raichu! Those are the final evolved form of Pichus like Watt that are born in Professor Kukui's home region!"

Much to Grey, Double D, Maggsus, and Watt's shock, the Raichu stood on it's tail, and somehow flew through the air all over to the arena.

"Chu! Lai-lai-lai-Lai-Chu!~" She chimed as she circled around happily.

"Pi! Pichu!" Watt cried, happily reaching out in the air.

Pele hovered down to meet Double D and Watt. It took special notice of the oddly colored Pichu, examining it closely, sniffing him a little.

"Lai!" It exclaimed happily with a wave.

"So...will Watt turn into one of those someday?" Grey asked.

"Only if it was born in Alola or a similar tropical region." Preston replied. "Now, let's get back to the fight!"

"You got it! Let's do it, Maggsus!"

0

Ed, Eddy, and Rolf jolted through the outskirts of Peach Creek, Primeape tailing close behind.

"Ahhh, Eddy? You don't think this is the same one from before, do you?" Ed asked, displaying unusual sense.

"What!? No way it can be! It beat us up the other day, so why would it chase us down to do it again!?"

"Out of the way, oafs!" Rolf screeched, shoving them both out of the way. "Rolf seeks to live!"

"BREAH! BREH-BREH-BRAH!" The Fighting-Type raged as it gave chase, until the group of them heard a loud sparkling impact-like sound, followed by a thud. "Bbbbbbheehhehheh... "

The Eds and Rolf came to a grinding halt. The three boys turned around to see the Primeape fallen unconscious. The culprit of the attack hovered in the air before them. It had a feminine figure with black and blue skin, aqua blue hair and eyes, no legs, resting in a large bivalve-like shell with a marlin theme.

"Finnnnn...finnnnn...finnnnnn…" It called, quietly. The three of them could only watch in silence as this being approached.

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter. Ending on a cliffhanger because the next one will be full of battling.**

 **What does this mysterious Pokemon want with Eddy, Ed, and Rolf? Will Grey win his battle with Preston? Next** _ **Rainbow Rocket Ed-scendant!**_


	6. A Crushing Defeat

The group of three stared at the almost mermaid-like figure that alighted before them. It brushed it's blue hair to the side as it approached.

Eddy raised and shook his hands. "Ho-hold on, I don't want any trouble!" Knowing that if it took the raging Primeape down in a single, effortless blow, this odd Pokemon could easily make short work of them. It looked the short human over from side to side, almost as if examining him, taking special notice of the Poke Ball shaking on his belt.

The Ball burst open, releasing Wotter, the otter-like Pokemon giving a cry, before noticing the stranger. "Wott?" The siren came in close and eyed him judiciously. "Ooosh…" He twitched nervously.

After a moment, the mysterious Pokemon hovered high into the air and waved it's hand. Much to the two Eds and Rolf's shock, a swirling wall of water cut Eddy and Wotter off from the other two.

"What in the-!?"

"What have you done to anger the siren!?" Rolf screeched, clutching air in his hands. "Foolish Ed-boy! Your scrams have awakened the wrath of the great water maiden!"

"Come on, Rolf! I haven't done any SCAMS since Grey showed up!" Eddy protested. "It's just another Pokemon! It has to be! Wotter! Back me up here!"

The Oshawott sat on it's hind end, eyes transfixed on the water fairy-like creature. His cheeks blushed rozy red, and his heart beat wildly in his chest. "Wooooo-ooooot…" Wotter moaned, clearly smitten.

"Pu." The aggressor Pokemon pooled water before itself, without a gesture.

"WOTT?" Wotter piped. "OSHA!" It ducked out of the way as a mighty torrent blasted it's way through the point where it was sitting.

"Holy snot!" Eddy leapt back. "That'd sweep the mud off the sidewalk! And the sidewalk too!"

Wotter came into place before him, removing the scalchop from it's belly and holding the small shell at the ready, producing the Razor Shell blade.

"Y...you wanna fight!?" Eddy asked, trying to reason with his Starter. "That things gotta be at least ten times stronger than you!"

"Oshawott!" It barked back before lunging forward in a stabbing motion, only for him to be encompassed in sparkles. "Osh!?"

Wotter felt a concussive shock, sending him crashing back into the concrete next to Eddy.

"Wotter!" Eddy cried.

"Eddy!" Ed shouted, reaching for Snappy's Ball. Rolf put his hand out before him. "Huh?"

"This is a duel three hair Ed-boy must fight on his own." The honorable son-of-a-shepherd stated.

"But Rolf! Wotter's in trouble! He doesn't have a cha-" Rolf grabbed his mouth and stretched it out cartoonishly like an elephant's trunk.

"Silence! Do not frazzle Rolf! The spirits fight only with honor!"

Wotter struggled back to his feet, taking a mental note that the blow felt as if it had been pulled. As if his opponent was holding back. However, rather than being discouraged, he instead felt a tingling sensation over his entire form.

Fear?

No.

Excitement.

0

Meanwhile, at Peach Creek Gym, Grey and Preston continued their battle. Maggsus, Grey's Magmar stood before Preston's Alolan Form Raichu nicknamed Pele, who hovered in midair on her tail.

"Maggsus! Use Leer!" Grey commanded. Maggsus glared at Pele, sending twin eye shapes at her. The Raichu recoiled.

"Don't be afraid! Charge on!" Preston encouraged his Pokemon. "Thunderbolt!"

"Lai-" Pele squeaked, gathering lightning in her cheek pouches.

"It's not working. Try a Fire Spin!" Grey shouted.

"Mar!" Maggsus exclaimed, spitting a spiralling stream of fire at Pele.

"Chuuuuu!" Pele howled, shooting a crackling bolt of electricity at Maggsus.

The two attacks smacked into each other in a beam struggle, only for them to explode.

"I can see Maggsus is extremely well trained. But it'll take more than that to beat Pele! She's cute, but she's preeeetty darn strong." Preston boasted.

Pele scratched the back of her head. "Chu!"

Suddenly, the space around her burst into flame. "LAI!?"

"What!?"

"Heh. What you forgot to take into account was Fire Spin's binding attack! Now you can't recall Pele, and she'll take damage the longer the vortex stays active!" Grey noted.

"Clever." Preston said.

"Maggsus! Wrap this up! Focus Blast!"

The Magmar cupped his hands in a Kamehameha-type pose. An orange ball of energy formed between them. "Mag-MAR!" It roared, thrusting it's clawed, feathered-wristed hands at Pele, shooting the orb at her.

The orb exploded on impact, knocking Pele backward.

"Hoo-yeah! Nice one!" Grey said, praising Maggsus.

"Pele, you okay!?" Preston asked.

"Laichu…" The Raichu replied shakily.

"I guess it's time to stop playing around then. Use Psychic!"

"Psychic? What the-!?" Grey blanched.

Pele closed her eyes, concentrated. Then, she opened them as they adopted a pink glow, as did Maggsus.

"Mag? Magmar!" He floated into the air, and slammed into the ground. "MAR!"

Pele gave a pleased squeak, raising her paw. As she did so, Maggsus shot up, hitting the ceiling as well. "MAR-MAR!" It croaked. The Raichu continued to raise and lower it's hands, using her psychic powers to continuously slam him into the floor and ceiling.

Finally, she gave one last slam, knocking Magmar out.

"That's one down. Five more to go." Preston noted.

"Z! What do you have to say about this!?" Grey asked.

The Rotom Dex zoomed over to his side, pulling up pictures of two Raichus-a Kantonian and an Alolan one. "It'zzz unknown how, but somewhere along the line, the Raichu clans diverged after being brought to Alola, the onezzz there changed drastically in appearance, and developed psychic powerzzz!"

"So it's Electric and Psychic. Lovely."

Roto-Z flew back by Double D and Watt, who watched with interest.

"Sorry, Maggsus. Take a good rest." Grey said, recalling the Magmar to his ball. He produced another one. "Go, Mystik!"

As he threw, his cheeky Meowstic appeared with a groan. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP CRAMPING ME UP IN A BALL!"

"It talks!?" Preston asked. "That...is...awesome!"

"I know, right!?"

Mystik too immediate note of Pele. "P...psychic power?" She gave a scowl. "This...should be entertaining.

"Let's kick it off again. Come at us!" Preston shouted.

"Mystik, use-" Mystik leapt out and unfurled her ears, her psychic energy forming physical orbs of hard matter. With a grunt and a thrust of her paw, she sent the orbs flying at Pele, who struggled to dodge.

"I didn't say start!" Grey groaned, facepalming.

"I start when **I** say start. You know that well." Mystik huffed.

"Okay fine. Just battle how you want."

Mystik rolled her ears back up, inhaling before screeching loudly.

Pele took on a mystic aura as she clutched her ears in pain.

"Pele! Get over it and use Thunderbolt!"

"Chu-chu!" The Raichu shouted, shooting twin thunderbolts at Mystik, who braced herself before they struck. She unfurled her ears again, and shot more Psyshock orbs at Pele, striking her right back.

0

Eddy continued his battle against the strange mermaid-like Pokemon, Wotter dodging Hydro Pumps as he advanced on her again. "Water Gun!" Eddy shouted.

Wotter pooled fluid in his mouth and loosed Water Gun at his opponent. She merely wrung her hair out and passed it off.

"Grr...Tackle!" Wotter rushed at the stranger only for it to flit upward and behind him.

With a wave of it's hand, it sent a wave of muddied water crashing down on top of Wotter. "Shawott!" It cried.

"Wotter!" Eddy shouted again. He grit his teeth and turned to the Pokemon that was attacking him. "Hey! I don't know what kind of...thing you are, but I won't stand for this!"

The Pokemon leered at him with it's cold blue eyes. It raised it's arm, pooling a large amount of water before it.

Eddy's eyes popped out, and he tried to make a run for it, but the spiralling whirlpool cut him off on all sides.

The creature sent the deluge of water at him, making Eddy cover his face and eyes, as he waited for it to hit.

Wotter flung himself into the way, holding out his scalchop as a shield to little effect. He was slammed into the whirlpool and then into the dirt next to Eddy.

"Wotter...you...saved me!?" Eddy asked.

His partner struggled to get back up, glowing with his Focus Energy aura, coupled with the blue surge of Torrent. His foe narrowed it's eyes in interest.

"Wotter, you shouldn't have put yourself in danger for me like-THAT!?" Wotter lunged with Razor Shell again, only for the strange Pokemon to block the blade with it's hands each time he slashed at it.

Eddy gazed at the struggle before him. "Whoa…"

0

Pele and Mystik continued their struggle, each paralyzed by each other's Psychic. Finally, Mystik showed signs of relent, as she was sent flying at Grey, falling at his feet.

"This mutated Raichu is...strong!" Grey mused.

Mystik dusted herself off. "Oh-kay. Time to switch out now."

Her trainer grinned. "What? Is she too strong for ya?"

"No. I just don't want to keep getting dirty. You know how I hate baths." She countered. Rather than being returned to her Ball, she took a seat beside Double D.

Grey shrugged, pulling out another Ball. "Tann! Your time to shine!" As he threw it, it produced a light that took the form of a small rabbit like creature, with brown fur, save for it's lower body which was obscured by a large white tuft of yellow fur which was also the color of it's feet. One ear was coiled up, but both ended in yellow, cotton ball like tufts. It bore a small, spherical tail, and shiny black eyes. A notable feature was the white bow it wore on it's right ear.

"Bunnnneary!" It chimed happily, giving a hop. "Bun! Buneary!"

"Buneary!~ Interesting he chose to use that!" Roto-Z noted.

"How so?" Double D asked. "It looks like it could be a younger version of Preston's rabbit Pokemon."

"It eZZentially izz." The Rotom continued. "Buneary evolves into Lopunny with high friendship."

"You don't think he's using this as a practice exercise for it, do you?" Double D proposed.

"It could be ZZZ-so! I think itZZZ pretty neat!"

Preston's Lopunny, Hopz stood at his side, putting a paw on it's chin, and leaning forward, as if vaguely interested. "Punnn…"

"Okay, Tann! Full throttle right from the start! Use Dizzy Punch!' Grey commanded.

"Eary!" Tann squeaked, jumping high into the air, and striking Pele with it's ears twice, causing her to to double over on her tail.

Pele floated back up, cheeks sparking.

"Not bad. Our turn. Pele, use Electro Ball!" Pele managed to stand erect again, only to start hovering around wildly. "Huh!?" Preston gasped.

"And now it's confused!" Grey chuckled.

Pele hovered forward, only to fall off her tail and hit the ground.

"Good. Now, Tann, give it a nice finish! Jump Kick!"

The Buneary hopped foward, twirling around as she did, and laid a strong kick to Pele's rear, causing her to flip over several feet behind Preston.

"Laiiiichuuu…" Pele groaned, losing consciousness.

Preston silently pulled her Ball out and returned her inside. "Have no regrets, Pele. Rest well."

"Good job, Tann!" Grey knelt as she hopped into his arms.

"Bun!" She squeaked and cuddled his face.

"Take five for now." He returned her to her Ball.

Preston sighed before turning to Hopz, who turned to him. He nodded. "Go."

Lopunny nodded, strutting out onto the arena slowly. She raised her paws into the air and lowered them outstretched to either side before turning to face Grey with a hand on her hip. "Lop." She vocalized.

"I take it Hopz is your strongest Pokemon." Grey began.

"That's right. She's in a league of her own." Preston replied.

"Well then, let's go all out. Strongest to strongest." Grey pulled another Ball from his belt. "Venus! It's you and me!"

He threw it, and his partner Venusaur leapt out of the small orb. The plant-dinosaur Pokemon gave a bellow of "Saur!"

Phrody ran up to his mother, the little Bulbasaur stroking her foreleg with his cheek. "Bubba! Babba-bab-asaur!(Mama! Show us all a good fight, okay?)"

Venus lovingly stroked his head with one of her vines and hugged him closely. "(Hello, son. It's been a while. And yes. I shall. Now go wait beside Grey, okay?)

Her offspring barked contendedly and hopped back beside their Trainer as she turned to face Hopz.

Lopunny crossed her arms. "( _This is my opponent? I'm not impressed. I was hoping for something...bigger._ )"

Venus snorted. "( _I'll have you know I'm Level 82.)"_

Hopz managed a smirk, stroking her sides with her paws. "( _Levels...are nothing. Just try and keep up with this, you fat plant!_ )"

Venus stomped, bellowing loudly. "( _And you call yourself a Gym Leader's Pokemon!?)_

"I don't know what they're saying, but it seems Hopz may have said something she shouldn't have." Preston noted.

"Mystik what did they say?" Grey asked.

The Meowstic doubled over laughing. "Ah-hah-hah-hah! Ah-ha-ha-ha! She got you good, Venus!"

Venus rolled her eyes before rearing back into a battle stance. "Alright, Venus, use Sleep Powder!" The Venusaur shook, blowing green spores at Hopz.

The Lopunny leapt high into the air, landing behind her.

"She's not having any of that!" Preston said. "Hopz, use Sky Uppercut!"

Hopz dashed low to the ground, paw glowing. She slammed her paw into the Venusaur's chin, sending her flying back.

"Venus! Dig in deep!" Grey shouted. Venus dug in with her heels, slowing her motion, and shook her head.

"Let out a Petal Blizzard!"

"Nusaur!(Eat this!)" Venus roared, loosing a storm of rose petals at Hopz, who endured it.

"Punny! Lop! Loppuny!(Pretty.)" Hopz vocalized. "(My turn now!)"

"Show 'em a real Blizzard!" Preston commanded.

Hopz exhaled cold air and snow at Venus, prompting the Grass Pokemon to shriek and shiver as ice collected on it's form.

"Now Jump Kick!"

The Lopunny bounced on the ground before leaping forward and delivering a mighty kick to Venus with both feet.

"Zore!" Phrody hollered from the side, concerned for his mother.

"Calm down, Phrody." Grey assured the small Pokemon with a pat. "She's got this. Hit 'em with a Body Slam!"

Venus gave a bellow before leaping high into the air. Hopz recoiled as her shadow encompassed her, and the Grass Pokemon fell on top of her, pinning her against the floor. The Lopunny painfully struggled, trying to shove the heavier fighter off.

"Lop! Lop! Punn-ny!" She screamed. "(AAH! G-Get off me, you fat-agh!)" Hopz knocked on Venus' forlegs with her paws to no avail.

The Venusaur gave a contented bellow. "(Somebody better start the pin count soon.)" Venus blinked as she felt herself being lifted off the ground.

Preston felt a hot sensation in the bracelet on his wrist. "Hopz?"

His Lopunny gave a groan as her strong legs dug into her opponent's belly, lifting her slowly into the air. And with one final push, Venus was sent back to the ground on her face.

Hopz stood up, hyperventilating, breathing into her paws.

"Pun-pun Lopunny!(You...got my dress dirty!)" She squealed.

The marble-like stone embedded in her brooch lit up with an ominous pink and white glow.

"Well. Seems there's nothing that can be done." Preston cleaned his glasses with a lens wipe. "Not when Hopz gets like this."

As he put them back on, he raised his right arm and extended it as a stone revealed itself in his bracelet. 

"What in the world?" Grey mouthed.

Hopz was enveloped in a multicolored aura that obscured her form.

"Unparalleled grace. Unrivaled strength. Beyond evolution." Preston chanted before raising his hand high over head. "MEGA EVOLVE!"

"What's happening!?" Double D clutched his cap that tried to blow off as shockwaves coming from Hopz rippled throughout the arena. Her obscured form pulsed as her body began to change.

The Lopunny's ears lengthened, and became whip-like, gaining twin puffs of fur down each one's length. It's fur around it's neck, upper torso, paw digits, and legs vanished. She gave elegant twirling motions like a ballerina before erupting in fighting poses, kicking and punching wildly.

When the light died down, allowing the spectators a full view of Hopz' change. She had gained black patterns on her legs resembling ripped pantyhose. The tufts of fur above her eyes morphed into a crest, as well as the fur around it's wrists and ankles being more rounded. Her blue dress was also slighty more torn than before.

Hopz reared back and much to her onlooker's awe, unleashed a mighty echoing cry, almost like a feminine roar. "LOOOOP!" A strange multicolored wisp appeared above her head for a brief moment.

"What...is that!? Hopz changed!" Grey gasped.

"Oh, she's not Hopz anymore. She is..." Preston straightened his glasses with a grin. "Mega Hopz!"

"I...I don't understand…" Grey uttered. "Pokemon only change when they evolve...there's no way."

"Not entirely true." Roto-Z whirred. "This is a rare phenomenon referred to as Mega Evolution."

"And what would that be?" Double D asked. "Didn't that other Professor say something about that?"

"Yesszz. Zrrt! Professor Sycamore studies the concept. He's observed that when a Pokemon is exposed to a special kind of fantastic stone it can temporarily change into a MUCH stronger state, but only if the Trainer holds something called a Key Stone. Hopz is now in the Mega Lopunny form!"

"To put it quite bluntly, Mr. Grey. You're not dealing with the average Pokemon anymore." Preston added.

"Yeah, well let's see how you like this!" Grey began, whipping his arm around. "It'll all be finished in one shot! Venus! Hyper Beam, full power!"

Venus gathered yellow energy in her open maw, forming an orb. It pulsed and oscillated until it turned black.

Hopz stood perfectly still, not even batting an eyelash, as if seeking to take the blast head on. "Pun."

The orb in the Venusaur's mouth charged a bit more, before she widened her eyes. It was time. "SAAAAAUUURR!" Venus bellowed, shooting a large purple-bordered black energy beam crackling with lighting.

Hopz continued to stand still.

"There's no way it can stand up to that! It'll get blown to bits!" Double D shrieked.

"Power overload! ZZZRT! Overload! ZZZRT!" The Rotom Dex' eyes spun around wildly before it collapsed to the floor.

The beam struck the enhanced Lopunny, exploding with a chaotic cacaphony of carnage and rubble.

Double D shielded Watt's ears and closed his own eyes.

"Bam!" Grey laughed. "Gotcha good!"

When the light died down again, Venus stood panting. It wasn't often that she used that attack to the fullest of it's potential.

"Ve...na...saur(How...was...that?)"

Smoke billowed from where Hopz was standing, and when it did not reply, Venus lied down on the floor, breathing a bit less labouredly. Phrody smiled brightly, believing his mother to have won.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

A shriek sounded from the center of the smoke pillar and it billowed out at Venus. Mega Hopz had jolted right out of the attack aftermath, and landed a devastating Jump Kick to her larger opponent's face.

"SAUR!" Venus croaked as she landed back behind Grey. Her Trainer gasped, running up to her, being outpaced by his Bulbasaur.

"Venus!" He cried, kneeling and putting a hand on her head. The Stage 2 starter groaned as her eyes swirled.

"Babba!" Phrody wailed, eyes watering.

"Venus is unable to battle. Better luck next time." Preston said.

Grey grit his teeth. "Sorry Venus. Take a good rest." He returned her to her Ball and turned back to Preston and Mega Hopz. Phrody hung his head, tears hitting the floor. The human frowned.

The Mega Lopunny giggled with a hand to her chin. She brushed the soot from her tattered dress. Other than the garmet being burned, she hadn't broken a sweat or endured a scratch.

"You may have beaten Venus...but we'll wear you down eventually!" He pulled another Poke Ball from his pocket. "Gold! You're on!"

The ball discharged it's light, and the tall, blue duck creature materiallized. "Gold-uck!" It quacked.

"Come on!" Preston demanded.

"Gold! Use Water Pulse!" The Golduck opened it's beak and formed a ball of blue water energy and shot it at Hopz.

The ball hit, but dispersed as soon as it did. "Unny!~" She shook her head, flailing her whip-like ears around.

"You gotta be kidding!" Grey said.

"Sky Uppercut!" Preston shouted. With one fell swoop, Mega Hopz closed the distance between herself and Gold and gave him a punch to the beak, rippling with power.

Gold fell to the floor face first, unconscious on the spot.

Grey gasped again but seethed as his face turned red, recalling the Golduck. "Sorry, buddy." He looked to Mystik. "You're up."

Mystik hopped up from her seat. "Be careful!" Double D added.

As she took her spot on the arena, Mystik snickered. "I'm getting a fighting flow from you... so a little Psychic should put you out!" She unfurled her ears, glowing with light.

Hopz felt her muscles seize up as she gained a blue outline. She seemed to struggle for a moment.

Her Meowstic opponent smirked. "And that's a wrap!"

Hopz returned her smirk. "Lop-lop-pun!(Yeah. For YOU!~) The Mega Lopunny gave a ferocious _kiai_ -like cry, and with a pair of palm thrust, her Psychic attack dispelled.

Mystik backed away, ears folding back up. "No…"

Mega Hopz took a step forward. "No no no…" Mystik continued. The enhanced Lopunny took two more menacing steps torward her. "No no no no no…"

Mega Hopz took off sprinting at Mystik, who turned tail(or rather TAILS) and ran for the entrance as an unintelligible male voice emanated from nowhere. "Nononononononono-NO-NOOOO!"

- **SUBULAWA!-**

The boosted Lopunny gave a HORRIFYINGLY powerful kick, sending Mystik flying back into the wall, with Grey swooping in at the last second to catch her. He slammed into the wall backfirst with a sharp gasp.

"Mystik!? Are you okay!?" Grey managed to cough.

He removed his bag, and pulled a soft towel out, lying her on it. Her eyes swirled, as an eerie yodeling sound echoed.

Grey produced a fancy spray bottle from his bag as well, giving the feline Pokemon a spray in the stomach, then in the back. Normally, a Pokemon would feel a sharp, yet passing sting as the medicine did it's work. "Darn... That overgrown...centerfold! Must've really got you good!"

"Punnnnnnnn…" Mega Hopz growled, flames burning brightly in her eyes. "(Who does he think he's calling 'centerfold'!?)"

Grey felt Mystik's pulse. "Good...her heart's still beating. Breathing's normal."

A Ball at his belt shook wildly, before his Buneary, Tann burst out of it. "Bun!" As she landed on the floor, she balled her little paws up, shaking them angrily. She looked to Grey, then to Phrody, the Bulbasaur whining and crying with his head held low and turned away.

"No...Tann…" Grey muttered, reaching for the small bunny. "Y...you don't have a chance."

Tann ignored him, hopping(or rather stomping) toward her elder, vocalizing angrily. Mega Hopz raised her eyebrow crest as the Buneary came up, swinging her ears in a flurry of Dizzy Punches. The Mega Lopunny held her just slightly at bay with one fingered paw, displaying absolutely zero effort. Tann sped up the frequency of her ear smacks, but Hopz didn't budge, still holding her off, and yawning with a wave of her hand.

The Buneary reeled away, gasping for breath before charging with a Jump Kick. The kick connected with Mega Hopz face, but it didn't face her. The taller bunny Pokemon's face didn't even turn from the blow. Tann gasped, only for Hopz to place a foot firmly on Tann's chest and sharply kick her away.

"Tann, no!" Grey cried, running up to her as well. He held the bunny's head in hand. It didn't leave much of a bruise, but it would definitely hurt later.

"And that's it." Preston frowned as Hopz returned to his side. He cocked his head to the side to look at her. "Did you HAVE to go and be that destructive?"

"Pun-lop." Hopz huffed in response as her body glowed with light again as she reverted to her base form. She dusted herself off before leaving the room through the same sliding door Jerry and Kylie left through.

"Good lord...the potential hidden within Pokemon can be truly frightening." Double D said. "But still...I can't help but be intrigued."

"Lopunny take on intense aggression when they Mega Evolve." Preston added. "Hopz especially. Most of the time she calls on me to cause her transformation instead of me choosing to Mega Evolve her at any given time. And she doesn't tolerate her nice clothes getting damaged."

He placed a hand on Grey's shoulder. "We have a healing machine in the back, but it isn't entirely up to code. It'll only heal half the damage. You got medicine though, so that should help. I'm sorry it turned out that way."

"Th…" Grey looked up to him. Preston gave him a guilty frown. "Thanks." He scooped up Tann and Mystik in each arm and followed him.

The two walked off to the back. Double D and Watt trailed behind. "I do hope Grey's Pokemon friends will be okay." Edd began. "That wound to Mystik looked most severe."

"Pichu…" Watt mumbled.

0

Eddy and Wotter stood before their opponent still. The mermaid-like Pokemon continued to hover unscathed. Wotter fell to the ground, exhausted. Eddy growled.

"You...jerk!" He spat. "Why? Why are you attacking us!"

Rolf and Ed, still held at bay by the whirlpool watched on, worried.

"Come on, Rolf! Eddy's monster's hurt! We gotta-"

"No. Eddy is trying to make words with the strange creature." Rolf said. "We must first hear it's reply." 

The opposing Pokemon glowed with white light as a pool of water formed before it. Much larger than previously, it surged wildly, being contained by rotation.

Eddy trembled in fear. Wotter gasped, rising up and bearing his scalchop.

The shortest Ed glanced at Wotter. 'Why does he keep getting back up?! Is he...is he trying to get himself killed!?'

The surging fluid intensified as the water fairy creature sent it at Wotter. Eddy froze. Ordinarily, he'd be scrambling to save his own skin, but something kept him from doing it. Something about Wotter's drive kept him from fleeing. And now, seeing it ready to take what may be a final blow, new, unknown feelings stirred within him.

"NO!"

Rolf and Ed gasped. "By the gods!" Rolf exclaimed.

Eddy leapt into the path of the attack, arms braced. "Stop!"

Wotter looked up at him. "Osh?" Why had this selfish human who'd taken him from Professor Juniper thrown himself out to take an attack?

"What are ya doing just standing there! Run, now!" Eddy commanded. Wotter could only stand, awed by his intended sacrifice.

Eddy peeked forward to see the torrent flowing toward him. He shut his eyes tightly. "Mommy!" He shrieked, preparing for the end.

And then, he felt a cool raindrop atop his head.

"Huh?" Eddy looked up, seeing small rain clouds gathered overhead. Rain.

The Pokemon that attacked them hovered in close to him, eyes intently looking him over.

Eddy nervously backed away, only for it to examine him from another angle. "What are you-? Hey!" It zipped over to Wotter, who freaked out, backing up. The being waved it's hand, and the small Oshawott was encompassed in cool water. It formed a ring that circled around him, his scrapes and bruises miraculously vanishing.

"Coooolll…" Ed said.

"So what was all that about!?" Eddy shouted. "You attack us, only to heal Wotter like nothing happened?"

The siren glanced back at him for a moment. It alighted, before the shell around it closed up. The entity hovered into the air. Eddy trailed it.

"Thanks for nothing, ya stupid-" The feeling of something hitting his foot lightly caught his attention.

Looking down, he saw it-a white bracelet with a strange blue crystal imbedded within. Eddy picked it up and examined it. The crystal bore a strange symbol inside.

"What's this for?" He asked as he looked to the sky.

No clouds. No entity. No rain.

The whirlpool around him and his starter dispelled. Rolf and Ed ran to his side. Rolf took immediate notice of the bracelet.

"Th...this was a test! Rolf feels it!"

"A test!?" Eddy asked. "Tests have questions! Tests have teachers! Not crazy clam-fish mermaids shooting water and trying to kill you!"

"Sha-ka!" Rolf tapped him on the head. "A test of character! Know nothing! The siren was testing your morality! By some miracle you have passed."

"And you got a cool ring!" Ed added, looking the bracelet over as Wotter sniffed it. "Pretty!~"

"Yeah but…" Eddy said. "Aaah!" He grasped his head. "I'm confused!"

As Rolf spat something else in his native tongue, and Ed marvelled at Eddy's prize, another person stood waiting in the wings, looking across the way at them from a nearby plaza.

Professor Kukui smiled. "Well I'll be. Who'da thought the Tapu would bless this world with their light?" He inhaled. "I think I feel an Alolan wind blowing."

Eddy's brain finally snapped back into place. Extremely worried, and sweating profusely, he turned back around to face the Primeape, which was still thankfully unconscious.

He considered making a mad dash for it, but felt himself reaching for something in his pocket.

0

 **One heck of a chapter. I might've been a bit inconsistent, because I was putting so much detail into Hopz. Also, don't expect a bunch of the whole 'Pokemon Language'. I was putting that in for effect.**

 **Chapter 7 coming whenever I can get work cranked out on it. Also, expect some more added characters from the games. But nobody make suggestions.**

 **Until then, rate and review~**


	7. Chapter 7

Double D layed down on his comfortable mattress, having changed into his pajamas. He was delighted, knowing that Grey's Pokemon would be okay.

He removed his hat quickly, replacing it with a shower cap. The boy liked to begin his day briskly. Especially during the school year. As he opened his cabinet where kept his ski caps, he immediately took notice of an anomaly.

His Monday hat was missing.

"Nat? Have you seen my Monday hat?"

The Venonat turned to him and shook itself as if replying no.

"Hmm... perhaps I misplaced it." Edd continued, heading for the door. As he went downstairs, he took special note of a strange gnawing sound. "What is that?"

As he rounded the corner of the stairwell, he gasped as the source revealed itself. It was Watt.

"What are you doing?! Stop that right this instant!" Double D shrieked. The small rodent was chewing holes in his expensive new IPad, electric sparks discharging from his cheeks. His Pichu was also wearing his Monday hat on it's head.

Double D stood in terror as his Rotom Dex hovered by his side.

"Huh...yeah they tend to do that. But uZZZually only after they evolve." It buzzed.

"Come here, Watt. Bedtime." Double D said bluntly.

"Piiiii!" Watt groaned before hopping into his arms. Double D removed the ski cap from it's head.

"And try not to take my hats, okay? I need those."

Double D hurried back up the stares, Watt in tow, but as they readied themselves for bed, a mysterious being peeked in on them from a window with piercing golden eyes.

0

In a dark room, within a hotel in Peach Creek's more urban setting, two shadowed men stand before their leader.

The first, a man with blond hair sticking straight up to a point almost like an onion, with pink highlights and shades. He wore a black shirt with brown work pants. The other, a similarly dressed goon with strange cylindrical head gear and shades.

Their leader stood hidden in the shadows.

"Now, boys, it's come to my attention that there's been a Pokemon Gym set up in this one horse town..." A flamboyant and lofty voice said. "And no doubt with mighty strong Pokemon. It is most important to collect as many as possible. I want you to go and do a little recon for me and see what the scene is like. Do you get me?"

"We get you sir." The head gear wearing goon began.

"You can count on us."

The figure stepped forth. It was a tall, lanky man with tan skin, wearing a golden vest and black pants, with a neckerchief around his throat. Star shaped shades adorned his face.

The most catching feature of his appearance was the huge afro atop his head in the colors of a standard Poke Ball.

"Good..." He smiled evilly.

0

School began at a mild pace the next day. Double D brought his Pokemon along with him, but in their respective Poke Balls so they wouldn't cause trouble.

The odd thing he found was that now his Tuesday hat was missing when he woke up. Watt was sleeping in his Ball and he hadn't had a chance to look for it this morning.

"Man...is it me or are they making these lunches smaller and smaller?" Eddy asked, spooning the small amount of gravy over the bite-sized portion of salisbury steak on his tray. It was paired with two peach halves and a teacups worth of chocolate milk.

Ed eyed his plate with a puppy's begging face. Eddy sighed. "Take the slop." His friend eagerly started slurping the tray clean.

Double D turned to face the lunch lady in charge of the cafeteria menu. "Excuse me, Mrs. Kornfurth, but-"

"MS. Kornfurth." The mannish woman corrected him.

"Pardon. MS. Kornfurth, but is there any particular reason our government sanctioned and approved schooltime rations are so...small...this morning."

Kornfurth grumbled. "It's those darned cats."

"Cats, ma'am? Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, they LOOK like cats, but one of 'em might be a weasel or something. They've been raiding our stocks lately. Funny thing is I never saw any cats or weasels that walked on two feet!"

Kornfurth walked away, mumbling to herself.

Double D silently pondered her statement. "Fellows, you don't suppose she was unknowingly referring to a pair of Pokemon, do you?"

"Who knows? Kornfurth's out of it." Eddy replied.

"Eddy!"

"What?!" Eddy spat. "You know its-" Two shadowed figures leapt out from under the table. "-True?"

Two bipedal Pokemon stood on the table, each wearing bandanas to cover their mouth. One-a sharply whiskered cat with bluish fur and a coin on it's head. Two-a nearly black creature with sharp claws on it's paws and toes, with a feather above it's eye, as well as a plume of feathers serving for a tail.

The two creatures started grabbing food from the table and shoving it into a bag.

"Hey! That's ours!" Eddy exclaimed, making a grab for the cat creature. It leapt into the air and planted it's foot in his face, cartoonishly squishing his head. It jumped off, leaving a sparkling phenomenon.

Kevin pointed with a hand also holding a half eaten corn dog. "Dorky got creamed! Ahhahaha-!-" The other Pokemon swiped the corn dog and put it away. "You little-!" He reached into his pocket and threw a Poke Ball. The animal batted it away with the bag of food and blowed a rush of cold air in Kevin's face, causing him to shiver.

The entire cafeteria exploded into chaos as the two Pokemon snatched up more and more food. "Ha! What a feeb!" Eddy mocked. "Lemme show ya how a pro does it." He tossed his own Ball.

In a flash of light, an angry Primeape manifested before them, snorting.

The kids in the cafeteria all expressed the same oohs and ahhs at the sight, with the exception of Double D, who started trembling.

"Is that the brutish baboon that ASSAULTED US?!"

"Yeah, Eddy caught it!" Ed said redundantly.

"Alright, King, show'em what separates the chumps from us champs!" Eddy commanded.

The Primeape adopted a fighting stance as he faced the two Poke-thieves. A horn sounded through the hall.

Then, as soon as it could, King slammed it's fist into Eddy's face.

"AAAAAHHH!" The Ed-boy shrieked as he was mercilessly pummelled by his own Pokemon. His two friends grimaced until King's Poke Ball clacked by their feet. Ed picked it up and recalled the berserk Pig Monkey.

"Okay...who else wants to try?" Eddy groaned.

"Ho-ho! Eyes-bigger-than-stomach Eddy has failed to control his new creature." Rolf chuckled. "Feast your eyes on the true master! Bastion! Rolf requires your assistance!"

Rolf threw his Poke Ball and Bastion materialized, but it looked different. It was taller, with visible arms ending in sharp claws with largely yellow plumage and a red lower body resembling pants. A tuft of feathers stood atop it's head and it gazed forward with blood red eyes.

"Combaa!" Bastion crowed, spitting embers from his mouth. The Alolan Meowth and Sneasel leered, unimpressed.

"My word. Rolf's Torchic evolved into Combusken!" Double D gasped, having read a number of Pokedex entries the previous night.

"Papa's turnip and pepper stew recipe works wonders for one's strength!" Rolf began. "But that's another story. Prepare yourselves, oh creatures of night within the day, for Rolf's fire laden fowl feet!"

His Combusken and the Sneasel charged each other, wildly slashing each other with their sharp claws. The Sneasel found it's bandana ripped away, before Bastion delivered a volley of kicks to it's belly, prompting it to release feminine shrieks.

The Meowth charged, slashing Bastion's face with dark claws, before twirling around and swatting him with a metallized tail.

The Sneasel leapt up and loosed a large cloud of mist from it's mouth, blinding the whole room. During this time, they would make their escape.

This strange haze cleared, allowing the students and staff to see.

Rolf recalled Bastion. "It would seem the thieves have escaped."

"Yeah well the minute I get home and grab Buck, we're going hunting! That feathered thing owes me a corn dog!"

As the bell rang and everyone started to shuffle off, Eddy balled his fist and shook it. "Wait until I get my hands on-huh?" A shiny glinting coin dropped from his head.

Immediately, he flashed back to when the Meowth stomped on his face. A familiar grin and dollar signs slapped across his face.

0

Later that evening, at the Gym Preston ran, the Poke Ball afro'd individual's lackeys made their way to the side wall.

"Alright, Folly." The head geared one began. "At this hour everyone should be asleep. So if we keep quite, we should be able to make off with at least something for Master Miror B."

The blond and pink haired one nodded, rounding the corner, but ducking back around behind. "The guard's still out, Trudly."

The two peeked out from behind the wall. Indeed the guard was there, but he was busy talking to a blond lady wearing a red dress. The two of them slunk behind the corner of the wall, casually evading view and entering through the casually open front door.

Trudly and Folly crept through the warehouse hall, feeling around for anything of value. The two opened a door, full of nothing but janitorial supplies.

"Hmm..." Folly hummed. "This may take longer than we thought."

"Hey! Over here." Trudly whispered. He pointed to an illuminated sign reading-"Leader/Staff living quarters."

"Good thinking, heh!"

The two thugs pried the door open, finding a hallway, with multiple doors. Trudly opened the first, seeing only a sleeping girl lying on a cot in the floor covered by sheets. Immediately he shut the door. The next door yielded an empty room with orange paint spilled in the corner.

The third door was tricky, bearing some sort of electronic lock with a card key slot.

"I'll be willing to bet here's where the goods are." Trudly began, opening a Poke Ball. A round metal bodied Pokemon with a single eye and a pair of magnets on either side appeared. "Alright, Magnemite, do your stuff!"

"Mmmmagnemmmmite." It vocalized, using magnetic waves to disable the lock.

Inside the well furnished room, Hopz, Preston's Lopunny lie in a personal bed, ears twitching.

As the lock disengaged, the two of them fumbled with the handle until the door finally popped open.

To meet them, Hopz stood at the door, standing groggily at the door with a half closed gaze.

The two burglers and their Magnemite stood silently before her, taken aback at the sight of the pink nightgown-clad Rabbit Pokemon.

"They don't have things like that in Orre..." Folly began.

"Well it's ours now!" Trudly boasted, casting a large butterfly net over her head.

Hopz blinked, still half asleep, but largely unamused. She quickly broke free from the net and blew a Blizzard from her mouth, freezing them nearly solid.

"Geeeeeeeehhhh-!" The two thugs shrieked.

Hopz closed the door as she went back to bed.

The two of them shook themselves apart from the ice.

"Hey! What gives, ya stupid-!" Folly growled, bashing the handle to the net into the door. Hopz burst out of the door, growling angrily. She did not appreciate anyone interrupting her beauty rest.

She started kicking the two goons and their Magnemite savagely and repeatedly, stomping them into the floor.

The three of them barely managed to escape, bolting out of the Gym's front door.

Hopz reached the door behind them. "Lop-un-ny.(And stay out.)" She closed the door to the Gym behind her.

0

The next morning, around five o'clock, the Eds laid out some bait around the school parking lot.

"So Eddy. Am I to presume this endeavor is to ensnare the two thieving Pokemon?" Double D asked, laying a gravy boat under a light post.

"Why else?" Eddy asked, placing one of the whole roasted chickens from Ed's house next to the gravy boat. He held up the coin Meowth produced. "That crazy cat thing can make cash! And anything that makes cash is something I gotta get my hands on!"

Double D examined the coin. Where a dignitary would be, instead, a carving of the Alolan Meowth graced the coin.

"I HIGHLY doubt anyone would accept this, Eddy."

Ed made a celery leading to the light post. "Should I grab the cream cheese, Eddy?"

The sound of rustling caught their attention. "Too late, they're here!" Eddy said. "Hide!"

He leapt into a bush as Ed and Double D hid behind the school sign. "Quack!" Ed shouted.

Moments later, the bandana neckerchief wearing Pokemon came up, sniffing around.

'Take the bait...take it...' Eddy thought.

The bluish Meowth took a whiff of the roast chicken but soon wretched, kicking it away. Apparently Ed neglected to inform his friends that the chickens he kept in his room were old.

That didn't hinder their trap, however. Ed and Eddy leapt out from their respective hiding places. "Wotter!"

"Snappy!" They threw their Poke Balls, producing their Oshawott and Turtwig.

The Sneasel and Meowth growled at the two challengers, baring their claws.

"Snappy! Use Energy Ball!" Ed commanded. The Turtwig gathered a ball of green light in his mouth, shooting it out at Sneasel. It hit, sending her reeling back, but Meowth managed to catch her. He snarled, leaping out at Snappy.

"Wotter! Tackle attack!" Eddy shouted.

"Osha!" Wotter exclaimed, running and slamming into the cat.

Sneasel recovered herself, blowing Icy Wind at Wotter, chilling him lightly.

"Snappy! You use Tackle too!" Ed shouted.

"Twig!" Snappy bellowed, striking the Ice/Dark type.

"Reeeowth!" The Alolan Meowth lunged, slashing Wotter with shadow enhanced claws.

"Osha-wott!" He cried.

Eddy felt his heartstrings yanked. He VISIBLY grasped his chest. "What-? Why you!" He pulled a Ball out from his belt. "Take this!"

He lobbed the Poke Ball at the Meowth, hitting it in the coin on it's head, causing it to open and draw it inside.

The ball shook twice, before glowing yellow and breaking open. The Meowth rematerialized, hissing angrily.

"Crud." Eddy spat.

"Nyaar!" The catlike creature snarled, as it's tail turned to steel and flipped around in midair.

"Wott!" Eddy's Oshawott called, blocking the tail with Razor Shell.

Snappy dodged a swipe from the Sneasel and tackled it again. The clawed mammal lept back and let out a growls, making the grass turtle shiver.

"Ed! Time for special attacks!" Double D advised.

"Razor Leaf!" Ed shouted. Snappy shook his head wildly, shooting sharp leaves at Sneasel. The Ice-type shrieked and writhed as the leaves struck.

The Meowth rushed over to it's partner in crime, only to be caught up in the leaf flurry.

"Alright, Wotter-boy! Finish the job! Water Gun!" Eddy hollered.

"Osha-WOOTT!" Wotter spat a stream of water at the two wild Pokemon, and with a shriek, they were slammed into the school sign. They fell out, unconscious.

"NOW!" Double D said.

"Arooga!" Ed yelled as he and Eddy threw their Poke Balls at the two of them.

With a flash of light the two were drawn in. Each Ball shook and whirred. The Eds and their Pokemon watched them do so cautiously. A bead of sweat ran down Eddy's brow down to his cheek.

Finally, each Ball stopped shaking and clicked, releasing stars from the top.

"Contact!" Ed said.

"Haha!" Eddy laughed, swiping his Ball that caught Meowth. He peeked into the top half of the orb and much to his surprise, he caught a catlike silhouette running on all fours inside.

"Whoa."

Ed opened his Ball and Sneasel manifested, fully conscious. She tapped her clawed foot, snarling and pouting.

"Aww, you're so cute!" Ed said, lifting it up and scratching it's chin.

The Sneasel immediately bit down on his nose. "Nipping at my nose! Little Jackie it is!" Ed patted her head, ignoring her biting.

"Think I'll name this little guy 'Boss.'" Eddy said, hooking his Ball back to his belt.

"I think that's a fine name! Sharper than a Night Slash!"

The Eds jumped back, catching sight of their observer.

"Hey! You're that Professor Kooky guy!" Eddy stated.

"That's Kukui, actually." The well tanned scientist said, flicking his hat casually. "I must say that was one awesome double capture."

"You were watching us the whole time?" Double D asked. Watt leapt from his head and leapt onto Kukui's outstretched arm.

"Yep. I even saw your scrap with the Primeape and Tapu Fini." He replied, facing Eddy.

"Tapu...what?"

"Tapu Fini. One of the four guardian Pokemon from the Island region I come from in my world. It's a special Pokemon regarded as a deity."

"A deity?" Ed asked.

"Like a god, Ed." Double D informed the slow lunk."

"That's right." Kukui added. "The Tapu watch over all Alola, keeping nature in balance, and punishing evildoers. Tapu Fini doesn't really like humans that much but once in a while it and all the others might find a person's worth. Like gifting them with a special token. Like the ring it gave Eddy."

Eddy stopped for a minute and pulled the black and white ring the siren-Pokemon gave him. "Y...you mean this?"

"Oh wow!" Kukui began, marvelling at the blue crystal embedded in the ring. "It's a Z-Power Ring at that! And it looks like it even saw fit to give you the Water-Type Z-Crystal too. How about that?"

"All this Z stuff is making my head hurt. What's it all mean?" Eddy asked.

"Tell you what. Meet me by the lake a ways away from here. I'll tell you what it all means there. For now I understand that you three should be getting ready for school, right?"

Double D's eyes popped wide open as he took a look at his watch. "Oh dear, it's six AM! We have to go! I left my bag at home!"

He took off running at almost superhuman speed.

"Wow...that Double D kid's got some Agility." Kukui noted.

"You should see him any other time. He can't lift a brick." Eddy said.

0

As Double D reached his home, with Watt in tow after catching up with him, he bolted through the door, but to his shock the living room was a complete and utter mess!

The smart and tidy Edd let out a girlish shriek. "What happened?" Watt tapped his cheek.

"Pi." The abnormal colored Pichu pointed at a small creature that was running around, wearing one of his hats.

It was indiscernible, but whatever it was, it was clad in a costume resembling a Pikachu made of rags, with a badly drawn face and eyeholes poked in the midsection.

It looked around, laying eyes on him and his Pichu. "Mimi?"

0

And that's it for chapter 7. What'd you think of Miror B from Colosseum andXD having a slot in this? I know the title is "Rainbow Rocket Ed-scendant, but I felt Miror B. deserved some love. Heck, he's a spin-off villain!

Seems like Edd's gonna have trouble with this Mimikyu. Will he be able to get to school in time? Will Eddy learn the ways of Z Power and learn to control his Primeape? Next Rainbow Rocket Ed-scendant!

Until then, rate and review~

...please?


	8. Chapter 8

The creature eyed the boy and his Pichu eerily, writhing forward. Double D closed the door. "...Whatever you are...stay back."

The Pikachu-rag wearing being stopped it's approach. Then, immediately, it lunged at Edd, shadowy claw-like tentacles emerging from under the sheet. The boy had barely enough time to duck. He pulled Nat's Ball from his bag. "Nat! I choose you!" He threw the Ball into the air, causing it to open and the hairy purple bug to appear.

"Venonat!" It chirped.

"Please help us out with this thing! Psybeam!" Double D commanded.

"Veno-!" The bug shot beams of energy from it's compound eyes, but the disguised creature slipped away, only for the Nat to chase it around the house, still shooting.

"Nat, what are you doing!? You can't shoot the house up!" Edd shrieked. His Venonat stopped using Psybeam, turning back to him confusedly. The creature lunged again, striking Nat with a clawed tentacle. It chirped painfully.

"Watt, help him out!" Edd shouted.

"Pichu!" Watt nodded, leaping on all fours and hopping over to thrust itself between them. "Piiiiichu!" It called, popping off a Thundershock.

The intruder felt the shock, and it's Pikachu head lolled over as if it's neck was broken. Double D and Watt nearly wretched. The strange creature approached Watt, leering at it uncomfortably.

"Kyuuuuuuuu…"

"Pi...pi...chu…" Watt whined in fright. The creature started rubbing the head of it's costume on him.

"Mimi-mimikyu!~"

Watt blinked, unsure what to make of the action.

Edd watched the Pokemon rub against his Pichu almost disturbingly, but recalled that he was pressed for time. He produced a blue-topped Poke Ball with red nubs on top.

"Go, Great Ball!" He shouted, throwing it. It was hit on the head by the metal sphere and sucked inside.

Watt, Nat and Double D stared as the ball shook only once, and clicked. Double D picked the Great Ball up, feeling it's weight lightly. "What was that all about?" He pulled his Rotom Dex from his bag. "Roto-Z, what do you make of this?"

"ZRRT! It's a Mimikyu! A rare Ghost and Fairy-Type Pokemon!" It replied.

"Ghost? Fairy?"

"Ghost-TypeZZZ are mysteriouZZZ Pokemon that are completely immune to Normal attackZZZ like Tackle and Take Down, and Fighting-Type attackZZZ like Submission and Karate Chop. Fairy-Type is a recently diZZZcovered Type that is highly suZZZeptible to Poison and weak to Steel Type."

"Intriguing…"

"Mimikyu is a shy Pokemon that hideZZZ it's real appearance under a rag shaped like Pikachu. Pichu'ZZZ evolved form. They make their disguiZZZe look like Pikachu because of how popular it is. In actuality, they completely deZZpiZZe Pikachu."

"Then why was it rubbing up on Watt as if it liked him?"

"That I don't even know. PerhapZZZ it didn't know Watt WAZZZ a Pichu, or didn't recognize it as Pikachu's Baby stage. I don't mean to interrupt, but don't you have ZZZschool in a little while?"

Edd checked the clock on his Pokedex screen. "Oh dear, you're right!" He rushed upstairs to grab his homework off his personal desk and made a break for the door.

0

Later that afternoon, Eddy and his two friends had found their way to the lake East of Peach Creek. Sure enough, Kukui was there to meet them, along with a lanky pale scientist with glasses and light, short, blondish-brown hair.

"Glad you guys made it." Kukui smiled. "I'd like to introduce you all to Professor Elm. Second seat at the Professor's Union."

"It's nice to meet you." Elm began. "I heard you had a run in with a pair of trouble-makers this morning."

Eddy grinned and gave him a thumbsup. "Nice to meet ya too, Prof.! Yeah, but we had it in the bag the whole time." He held up Boss' Poke Ball. "Or should I say 'In the Ball?'"

Ed waved his hand, Turtwig on his shoulder and Sneasel by his side, arms folded and pouting. "Hello!"

"Tur-Twig!" "Sneeee…" His Pokemon vocalized happily and annoyed, respectively.

"It's an honor to meet another esteemed researcher." Double D said, offering his hand. Elm shook it. "As I recall, Professor Kukui asked us to be here to show Eddy a concept called...Z-Power?"

"That's right." Kukui nodded. "Z-Power is a special aura that Pokemon can tap into when they and their Trainer are totally in sync. Since Pokemon aren't natural inhabitants of this world, I'd thought Z-Power wouldn't exist here. But it seems I've been proven wrong. If it didn't, then the great Tapu Fini wouldn't've seen fit to give your little friend their a Z-Power Ring or a Z-Crystal."

"So what's the crystal for?" Eddy asked, donning his ring on his left wrist.

"The crystal is basically the hub for the Z-Power to flow from the Trainer into the Pokemon when their emotions match. When it taps into it, then that Pokemon can use an especially powerful attack called a Z-Move."

Ed cupped his hands to his side and thrust his hands out. "Kamehame-HA!"

Kukui raised his eyebrow. "Why does that word sound familiar to me?"

"Ignore him, he's just stupid." Ed added.

Elm turned to witness a large spout of water rise up from the lake as if something hit it coming from their direction, but it seemed he was the only one who noticed. "Strange…"

Professor Kukui waved his hand. "Anyway, I think what we need is a demonstration. You got your Feraligatr on you, cousin?"

Elm snapped back to reality. "Uh, sure! Yeah, I have him."

Kukui produced a Poke Ball. "Then let's start the Z-Power Demo!"

Elm produced his own. "Right."

"Come out!" They cried in unison. From Elm's Poke Ball was produced a very tall and muscular bipedal crocodilian, with red dorsal plates on it's back, tail and head running in a straight line down it's back. It had stocky legs and bulky arms, and strong powerful jaws.

"Gatrrr!" It growled.

From Kukui's Poke Ball emerged a tall bipedal feline, bearing tiger-like features, with red and black fur, and a belt of flame. "Incine-ROAR!" It roared proudly.

"Woah! Talk about amazing!" Eddy said as he and his friends marvelled.

"Okay, boys, here's where it comes." Kukui declared. He crossed his arms, pulled them to his side, and lifted his hands several times as if calling something up. The crystal in the white ring on his wrist glowed a fiery red.

His Incineroar took on a glowing, fiery aura.

Kukui raised his hands one last move and thrust one out. "Incineroar! Z-Move! Inferno Overdrive!"

Incineroar's fiery aura intensified as it pooled flame from it's belt and mouth together in an enormous fireball. In a flash, the words Inferno Overdrive appeared above it's head magically stylized.

With one last roar, it unleashed a gigantic BEAM of fire at Feraligatr. The Big Jaw Pokemon held it's arms up as if to miraculously catch it. The crocodilian biped was consumed by flames, that erupted into an explosion.

The Eds recoiled from the shockwave of the explosion, and watched as the smoke died down.

Feraligatr stood in the same place, albeit it's hide sustained minor burns over much of it's body.

"That was...awesome!" Eddy shouted.

Elm produced a pair of spray bottles. "Thank you, Feraligatr. Are you okay?"

The large alligator lowed and nodded. "Good." Elm sprayed the two bottles on it's burned hide, causing them to vanish. "Thanks for your help." He returned Feraligatr to it's Poke Ball.

"You too, Incineroar. Good job." Kukui added. The feline growled contentedly.

"So…our Pokemon can do that to so long as we have these cool crystals?" Eddy beamed.

"Well, like I said, you gotta have the bond, as well as the crystals and ring." The Alolan Scientist said. "Let me show you how. Bring out your Oshawott right quick."

"M'kay." The shortest Ed produced the Ball. "Wotter, come on out!" He threw the orb and his small otter Pokemon manifested in a flash of white light.

"Oshawott!" It cried.

"Nice to see you again, Wotter." Kukui knelt down to pat him on the head. "Your Trainer treatin' you right?"

Wotter shrugged, wiggling his paws back and forth, giving a questionable reply.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Eddy grimaced.

The Water-Type's belly rumbled loudly.

Kukui grinned. "Can't really keep your mind focused on training if you've got a full belly, huh?"

Elm walked to the van and produced another Poke Ball. He opened it up, and a tall mammalian Pokemon with a yellow underbelly and a dark bluish green back with a ring of red spots on the back of it's neck appeared. "TY!" It barked.

"Typhlosion, help me out right quick."

The two hefted a long folding table from the back of the van and unfolded it. Elm sat almost a dozen cans of some kind of pet food onto the table.

"We didn't know how many Pokemon you'd caught by now, and we assumed your blue-haired friend would be with you." Kukui added. "How's about you all let your new buddies out for a late lunch?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Double D said. "I'd like to know more about Pokemon nutrition."

Double D and Eddy pulled out their individual Poke Balls and chucked them out into the open.

Nat and Watt showed themselves, as well as the Mimikyu Double D caught that morning. King rose up with a snort, along with Boss, the blue cat giving a meow as he stood up and stretched on all fours.

The Mimikyu leapt up and latched on to Double D's shoulder, giving him a nuzzle as it made cute, yet disturbing sounds.

"Th...that'll be all, Polter." He said.

Polter leapt back to the ground, joining Boss, who gave it an uneasy glance before grooming himself.

King snorted and glared at Eddy, before Kukui laid a hand on it's head. "Howzit, primo Primeape?" The simian Pokemon shot a fiery look at the scientist, before launching his fist at him.

-SUBALAWA!-

Before he made contact, Kukui's Incineroar lunged in and blocked it with his clawed hand.

"Rrrr…" Incineroar growled. He and King stared each other down intensely before each of them backed off.

Elm opened up a few of the cans, drawing in each Pokemon's attention, but Incineroar. He poured the contents into several doggy bowls, being composed of small pieces of kibble food.

"Lunch time, everybody! Come and get it!" The Johto scientist called.

The entire group of Pokemon charged in and started munching on the specialized food.

"Standard Pokemon food. Produced by the International Pokemon Breeders Association of our world." Kukui began. "We'll wait about an hour before we get started with your Z-Power Training.

0

Across town, Kevin, Rolf and Nazz were all gathered outside the Peach Creek Gym, accompanied by Buck, Bastion, and a small, girlish Pokemon with a green and white body, skirt-like waist, thin feet and a pair of pink, twin curved crescents atop her head.

"So the Eds and their new friend battled here? They weren't causing trouble or anything?" Nazz asked with a flick of her hair.

"That's what Rolf says anyway." Kevin said. "He tried to battle this guy with a really tough rabbit thing, but his chicken lost right off the bat."

"Quiet! Bastion fought honorably." Rolf scowled. "Rolf has lead you here to challenge the creature master and earn his badge of glory that he may as well earn the Beast Tamer Urban Ranger badge!"

"Right." Nazz added. "As long as you don't get any on me."

"Kirrrrr…" The feminine Pokemon behind them cooed.

"Don't worry, Kenzie. I won't have you fight anything at all." Nazz said. "After all, we're girlfriends, right?" She added with a wink.

"What does that mean?"Kevin asked.

"It means we're girls, and we're friends. So what?"

"Silence! Rolf must ruminate on a strategy to overcome the rabbit of might." Their blue haired friend interrupted, before coming into a familiar smell.

His eyes locked into a stoic stare as he got parallel to the ground, sniffing the pavement.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"Follow Rolf!" He replied, as he scuttled away.

Kevin and Nazz exchanged confused gestures before trailing behind him. Rolf continued to slink along the pavement, through another city block, through a dog park, and across the street toward another warehouse, clearly abandoned.

Rolf reached up and pulled the twin doors apart. Inside were large cages, each filled with familiar animals that would dwell on a farm, including chickens, cows, sheep and pigs.

Two familiar men, Trudly and Folly stood in the center of the warehouse, next to single pig and goat, each animal staring off into space.

"So. It was you!" Rolf shouted as Kevin and Nazz joined him.

"Wh...who are you brats?" Folley asked.

"Are those the animals from your family's farm, Rolf?" Nazz asked.

"Yes, they are indeed. You have absconded with a shepherd's livleyhood and as so, must be punished!"

"These things are way too stupid and useless, so I figured they couldn't be Pokemon." Trudly smirked, stretching his arms. "But this dope thought that they might be worth something, so we snatched them all up."

"Who you calling dope, ya dope!?" Folley asked, shaking his fist.

"In honor of my ancestors!" Rolf growled, before reaching around behind him. The two goons nearly fell back as he swept an enormous cloth object past them, and watched him don it on his head.

"Wh...what the heck!?" Trudly asked, gaping in awe and fear at the gigantic hammer-shaped cap.

"Behold, the great Hat of Discipline! Take in the magnitude of your evils, and feel it's punishing swing!" He swung his head down toward them. "Goodbye!"

Before it could hit, a chilling ray of freezing light shot the hat, icing it over and causing it to fall off Rolf's head and hit the floor harmlessly between the two thieves.

Rolf jolted around to scowl at the man standing in the corner. It was a skinny fellow with a huge Poke Ball afro he'd never seen before, wearing exquisite fashions and bedazzled spectacles.

Beside him were a pair of Pokemon, the first, a short, yet stocky humanoid with a lily pad on it's head and a pattern on it's torso resembling a vest, with red claws. The second, a tall, wide creature with duck-like lips and shaggy body hair, and a larger head ornament resembling a sombrero.

"Nice shot, my lovely Lombre." The stranger began. "Another stunning Ice Beam display as always. That hat looked tacky anyway."

Rolf scowled at him. "Who is this with such a large head of hair that it outshines the desert sun?"

"Seems these children need a lesson not to mess with dangerous men like us." Miror B. began. "Let the music play, boys!"

Trudly fiddled with his headgear and with a flip of a switch, a fiery ramba melody started playing as his master started to perform a salsa dance.

"We're the biggest criminal crew ever seen! From the humble region of Orre we hail!~"

His cronies struck threatening poses. "Trudly!" "Folley!" They shouted.

"And I'm big, bad Miror B!" The boss began. "The baddest baddie that ever crawled out of Pyrite!" He struck his own pose after moonwalking a bit.

"We are the Miror Syndicate!" They cried in unison.

One of Rolf's chickens crowed.

"Lame!" Kevin shouted, stabbing his thumb downward.

"Blame Game Freak for making me a two-hit wonder." Miror B. spat, breaking the fourth wall. "And since you've discovered our operations here, you three have to disappear."

His Lombre and Ludicolo stood before him.

"Lombre!~"

"Ludi-co-lo!~" They vocalized with dancing motions.

Kenzie ducked back behind Nazz, shivering.

"Get those gross things away from us!" Nazz demanded, causing the two Grass/Water hybrids to freeze and fall out indignantly.

"Oh, my lovely darlings, how DARE she insult you so." Miror B wailed, clutching his chest. "Punish her now!"

Kevin and Rolf stood by in defensive stances as their respective Pokemon stood before Lombre and Ludicolo.

"Charrrr…" Buck snarled.

"Skeeeeennn…" Bastion crowed angrily.

"Oh, so it's a Double Battle, is it? That's fine." Miror B grinned. "Let's get it on!"

0

Eddy and his Oshawott stood before Kukui and his Incineroar, now wearing boxing gloves. "So...what exactly is this gonna do for us?"

"Well, traditionally, when kids reach the age of eleven, they're allowed to go trekking along Alola's four islands on a challenge, undergoing arduous trials with their Pokemon. They normally earn their Z-Crystals in trials, but since we're in your world, and Tapu Fini straight up gave you one, we're just gonna improvise. I want you to punch at me while Wotter there punches at my Incineroar. But we ARE gonna block you so you can each work up a better sweat. The activity should help the two of you get in sync."

"Fun." Eddy muttered.

Ed slung a bag of Pokemon food that Elm gave them over his shoulder as he and Double D started walking away. "See ya later, Eddy!"

"What!? Where in the heck are you two going?"

"Ed and I have to clean up that mess Polter made of my house while it was...playing. Though I do expect you to show us the fruits of your labor tomorrow!" Double D replied.

"Lucky me…"

As the two of them left, Kukui readied his hand. "Aaaaand go!"

Eddy and Wotter started slugging their opponent's hands, but in a chaotic and disorganized manner.

"It'll never work like that, little cousin." Kukui said. "You gotta time your punches closer together."

"I know what I'm doing!" Eddy protested, pointing at Wotter. "It's him that's got us off!"

"Osha!?" Wotter vocalized, annoyedly, before spitting a Water Gun at him.

"Hey!" The shortstack yelled as he was soaked. He shook his hands in a threatening manner. "Why you little-"

"Stop." Elm said as he and his Typhlosion got between them. Eddy raised his eyebrow at the skinny professor. "You CAN'T blame your Pokemon. You can never bond with him that way."

"Try it again, but this time, Eddy, you punch the air first, then let Wotter punch at Incineroar."

Eddy rolled his eyes, only for Incineroar to snarl at him. "Okay-okay! I'm doing it!" He took a step back before thrusting his fist into the air.

Wotter mimmicked his motion, punching at Incineroar with his paw. The feline caught it easily with one hand.

"Good. Now do three punches." Kukui added.

'This is stupid…' The short Ed thought. He did three light punches into the air and Wotter punched at Incineroar, the bipedal feline catching two before Wotter managed to punch him in the knee.

"See. One of them hit." Elm noted.

"I guess it did."

"Now, this time with feeling!" Kukui demanded.

Eddy crouched before leaping into the air and punching at the professor, only for him to catch it. His Oshawott crouched and jumped as well, actually landing a punch on Incineroar's cheek.

The Fire/Dark Type shot him a toothy grin.

Wotter chimed happily before Incineroar grabbed him and flung him back to Eddy, who actually managed to catch him.

"Eddy, my man, you seem like the kind of guy that comes off as pushy, but hides his real feelings. If you were the sort of cold hearted person that doesn't care for others, you wouldn't've caught your Oshawott just now."

"Are you calling me a pansy?" Eddy grimaced.

"No, nothing like that." Kukui began. "I'm just saying. Now, let's see if you can pull off a Z-Move for real."

"All-right!" He sat Wotter down, and tapped his Z-Power Ring. "So how do I make it work."

"Well, I want your buddy Wotter there to prepare to use Water Gun, but don't have him shoot it. Then, I want you to mimic my movements. The movement is crucial for the Z-Power to flow."

"Whatever. Just don't have me ballet dancing." Eddy said waving his hand.

Wotter pooled water into his mouth, as Kukui crossed his arms and brought them down. He made waving motions with his hands and arms. Eddy mimmicked the motion, and as he did so, he felt something cool and fluid flowing within him.

Then, with a gasp, he felt the force flow before him and toward Wotter, but it fizzled out.

"That's great!" Professor Kukui noted. "But this time, focus more on the action, and what you want accomplished, rather than the transfer itself."

"I can tell this might take a while…" Eddy groaned.

0

Claws flashed as they struck the shaggy fur of Miror B's Ludicolo. Buck unleashed a furious Slash attack, but it seemed to do little good. The Charmeleon lept back as several whips of energy lashed out at it. Bastion loosed a spinning spiral of flames at these whips, nullifying them.

Lombre charged in and struck at Buck with it's Fury Swipes attack. The lizard Pokemon hizzed and grunted as it was lashed mercilessly. Ludicolo chuckled until Rolf's Combusken clocked him with a pair of kicks to the face.

"Hah!" Miror B. boasted. "My Pokemon aren't even breaking a sweat! I thought you might pose some kind of challenge because your boys were at least stage one, but it looks like I was mistaken."

Kevin scowled. "Sh...shut up, you crazy haired dork!"

Miror B. frowned. "Ludicolo. Lombre. Time to finish this! Surf!" The two Pokemon locked arms and danced, and between them formed a great deluge of churning water.

Nazz's Kirlia snapped into action, knowing Buck would die if it's tail went out. She flitted forward before descending between the two starter evolutions.

"Kenzie, now!" Nazz shouted.

"Kir! Lia…" She focused her mental energies and generated a green barrier. As the flood of water crashed into it, she seemed strained to maintain the barrier, but it held strong in the end.

"Heh! Fine. All three of you come at us once. It won't make a bit of difference!" The criminal boasted.

"Master Mirror B's never lost a SINGLE battle!" Trudly stated. "You three ain't got a chance!"

"Well, there was that one whitish haired guy with the Umbreon and Espeon, and the girl that could see-" Folly began, but Trudly slugged him in the stomach.

"Shut up, Folly."

When the Surf attack ended, and Kenzie dropped her guard, Buck and Bastion moved into action. The Charmeleon opened up it's jaws and loosed a mystic fire from it's mouth. As it launched at Lombre, one could see the shape of a stylized Western dragon soaring through it at the water weed Pokemon.

When the flame collided, Lombre screeched and was knocked down.

Miror B grunted. "Come back, Lombre." He said as he recalled it.

"Oh yeah! Buck's Dragon Rage sure packs a punch!" Kevin fistpumped. "Now it's just your big ugly duck thing and it's all over!"

Miror B gave a dark smirk. ' _Shows what you know, shovel chin boy...I got an impressive trump card to share._ ' He thought as he felt the Poke Ball in his side pocket. A dark aura pervaded it's circumference.

"Bastion! Free the fowls!" Rolf demanded. "Sky Uppercut!" His Combusken lunged forward and thrust it's claws at Ludicolo.

"Ice Punch!" Miror B commanded.

"Colo!" His servant balled it's flat hand up into a fist and it froze over, slamming into the Young Fowl Pokemon's claws. The two cross countered each other, each of them flying back.

The two of them fell out, unconscious. Rolf spat in his native tongue before calling Bastion back and Miror B recalled Ludicolo as well.

"Sorry about that, Rolf." Kevin said. "But now he's got nothing left! Now get outta town, ya disco reject!"

"Hahaha...Ah-hahahaha!" Miror B laughed, whipping out his last Poke Ball. "Surprise, punk!" The ball opened, and in a flood of dark light, a shadowed figure appeared. It was a tall creature, being draconian, with orange hide, and a pale yellow underbelly, a medium length, thick tail, short, yet powerful wings, and standing upright. Two antennae fluttered at the top of it's head, a single blunt horn between them.

"Draaaago!" It roared aggressively as it flapped it's wings powerfully, creating a gust that knocked the three humans before it off their feet. Buck struggled, but maintained it's ground.

When Nazz collected herself, she set eyes on the beast. "That things...huge!"

"Kirkirlia…" Kenzie added.

Kevin rose back to her feet. "Buck, you got this?" His Charmeleon nodded with a cry of "Char!" "Are you sure?"

Buck loosed flames from it's mouth into the air, a show of force. The dragon before it simply leered at it angrily.

Nearby, Ed and Double D were passing by on a nearby street when they heard Buck's flames wooshing. "Oh dear, what's going on?" Edd asked as he poked his head through the alley. "Is Kevin having a battle?"

Ed walked forward a bit. "Those guys have Rolf's chickens!" He ran toward the scene. "I know that smell anywhere!"

Roto-Z hovered in front of Edd. "He has a keen sense of smell, doesn't he?"

"Roto-Z, what is that Pokemon?"

The Rotom Dex twirled around, displaying it's image. "Dragonite. The Dragon Pokemon. A Dragon and Flying-Type. UZZually a friendly marine dwelling creature that assists rescueZZ drowning swimmers. It izz the fastest flyer among all Pokemon."

Double D looked at it. "It doesn't seem very friendly at all. If anything it seems to be instigating a fight." Indeed, Miror B's Dragonite lurched forward and motioned with it's bulky arms in a 'Come on!' gesture.

"Buck, use Flamethrower!" Kevin shouted.

"Charrr!" It hissed, breathing flames at Dragonite.

"Dragonite! You use Flamethrower too!"

"Dragoooooo!" The pseudo-Legendary Pokemon called as it too spat fire at it's opponent. The flames crackled into each other, but Buck's Flamethrower was instantly overpowered.

"Meeell!" Buck wailed as he was burned by the Dragon Pokemon's attack.

"Buck!" Kevin gasped. His partner shook his head and braced himself for another attack.

"Now use Take Down!" Miror B commanded. The orange Dragon charged in and roughly slammed into it's prey, tackling it into a wall.

"Charr!" Buck hacked. It's tail lolled about as the flame weakened.

"Kenzie, do something!" Nazz asked of her own Pokemon, but as soon as she stepped forward, the sound of a herd of buffalo stampeding blew through. She looked to the side. "Is that Ed!?"

Ed sprinted into the battle, with Jackie on his shoulder. The Sneasel snarled in protest. "I am Ed! FREE! THE! CHICKENS!" The big lunk hurled his Sneasel at Dragonite, with the Ice and Dark Type flailing about until it caught sight of her target. Jackie braced herself and slammed into the much larger Pokemon with a headbutt.

"Go!" Miror B's mighty Pokemon called as it doubled over.

Jackie landed at it's feet, raising her clawed paw. "Snea-sel!" She hollered proudly.

Dragonite shook his head before he rose up and bellowed angrily.

"Jackie!" Ed began as his eyes straightened. "Use Icy Wind!"

"Sneeee!" She complied, blowing snow and cold air from her mouth at the Dragonite. It growled, and tried to slam it's fist into her, but stopped short as snow built up on it's form, weighing it down.

"That seemed to be a good call." Double D noted as he walked up. "According to my Rotom Dex, Ice-Type attacks are twice as effective against Dragons, and also twice as effective against Flying-Types. So that makes it four times as effective!"

"Where did you dorks come from!?" Kevin asked. "We had this?"

Double D walked up to his nearly fainted Charmeleon. "I beg to differ." He produced a spray bottle, Super Potion as he believed Elm called it and held Buck's shoulder. "Please remain calm. It'll sting a bit, but I assure you, it'll take some of the pain away."

As he sprayed the potion onto Buck, he recoiled, but soon felt his sores and burns wearing away. "Charrr..." He vocalized soothingly.

"I don't now where you two interlopers came from, but none of you can be allowed to leave. I'll silence you right here!" Miror B said.

"Sir, do you need-" Folley began, but his boss held up his hand.

"No, I do not need any help. Besides. Dragonite needs the exercise. Show that little snot your Slam attack!"

His draconian servant charged in and swatted Jackie away with his tail and let out a roar.

Ed managed to catch his Sneasel before she hit a pile of crates.

Miror B snorted. "Nice save, but how long will that cute lil' Sneesnee last?"

Ed let Jackie stand on her own clawed feet, but she staggered lightly. That Dragonite was no ordinary Pokemon.

"I suggest you use have her use Haze, Ed!" Double D began. "We can make a break for it in the-" A Poke Ball at his waist burst open, revealing his partner, Watt. "W-Watt!?"

"Chuuuuu…" The Pichu glared at the Dragonite, and the much more massive Pokemon reciprocated with his own. The two developed a backlight-like aura, with Dragonite's being a dark purple, and Watt's being a dark yellow. The two stood there for a good while, before Watt decided to loose a Thundershock directly into the horn atop Dragonite's head.

"Draaa-goooooooo!" It wailed, staggering. With a deeper roar, Dragonite burst out of the electric shock.

"I think you just made it madder, Watt…" Edd whispered.

Dragonite opened his maw, gathering yellow particles that formed an orb.

"Hyper Beam!" Miror B shouted. "Blast 'em all away!"

"GOOOOO!" Dragonite screamed, loosing an intense, destructive yelow beam.

Double D and Watt screamed as the blast aimed at them closed in with great speed. "Watt! Save yourself!" Double D demanded as he readied himself to throw his little Pokemon to Nazz, but a flash of darkness blurred his vision. The Hyper Beam impacted against something.

Dragonite examined the explosion's aftermath, watching the smoke die down, but when it did, it revealed Edd and Watt to be alright, and another Pokemon wearing a Pikachu-shaped costume.

"Polter!?" Edd gasped. Evidently the Ghost Pokemon picked up on the danger and freed itself from his Ball to absorb the hit.

"M...MMMKyuuuuuu…" His Mimikyu chittered wrathfully as it crushed the remainder of the Hyper Beam energy in it's Shadow Claw. A dark, shadowy aura engulfed the disguised creature.

"Double D had something like that?" Nazz asked. "Talk about creepy…"

Rolf's eyes popped open, and he started prancing about in a terrified manner. "What's up, Rolf?"

"We are all in terrible danger!" The foreign kid replied. "The costumed spirit of vengeance will unleash it's boundless rage upon all it sees!" He ducked behind Kevin and looked out, horrified.

"Woah…" Kevin said. "If it scares Rolf, it's gotta be something really bad."

"KKKYuuuuuuuu…" Polter growled, the head of it's costume lolling to the side and whipping around.

"I don't like the looks of that thing. Take Down, Dragonite!" Miror B commanded. His Pokemon charged the eerie ghost, only to pass right through him. "A...Ghost-Type!?"

Polter grabbed the Dragonite's face with it's claw and started to pummel it senselessly, kicking up dust cloud, and sparks.

Roto-Z twirled around before the kids. "Play Rough. A strong Fairy-Type move that Mimikyu excells at utilizing. Dragon-Type attacks cannot harm Fairy-Type Pokemon, and Fairy-Type moves inflict double the damage against Dragon-Types."

"Seems like that Dragon picked the wrong crew to mess with." Kevin noted.

As the Mimikyu continued to trounce Dragonite, until it loosed a burst of flames from it's jaws, prompting Polter to evade, but not before it singed the top half of it's costume. "Mimi!" It chittered angrily.

"That's the way!" Miror B grinned. "Flamethrower once more!"

Dragonite blew another jet of fire at Polter, only for a burst of snowy air to cut it off. The Mimikyu turned to Ed and his Sneasel, but it looked just as confused as Polter himself was.

"That's enough." A voice called. Preston walked into out from behind the warehouse wall, Hopz standing before him.

"And who might I ask are you?" Miror B asked. "All these interruptions are pecking at my last nerve."

"I'm the Gym Leader of this town, established by the Professor's Union. Tell me…" Preston said. "You're attacking these children...and I see those innocent…'animals' locked up in those cages. So I can assume you're a pretty bad guy. Are you with Team Rainbow Rocket?"

"Team Rain-who now?" Miror B asked. "Look, I don't have time for this. I didn't stick my neck out to have to fight some Gym Leader. So I believe that's it for today." He looked over to Edd and his friends. "Count yourselves lucky, oh you bad little boys and young lady." He laid a hand on his Dragonite, and it extended it's wings.

The two of them took off in flight, with the group seeing them off. Buck snarled at the Dragonite as it's form shrunk from distance.

Hopz blinked. The dress-clad Lopunny was actually looking forward to a challenge. She turned her attention to his two goons that were left behind.

Trudly and Folley held each other by the shoulders. "Ba-ba-ba-bababa-ba-ba-!" They panicked.

The sound of twin kicks echoed through the town as the two of them were cast over the horizon. "You know...I can't help but think this is a reference to something." Folley said, scratching his chin as he and his cohort flew out of sight.

"How long was the Gym Leader standing there?" Rolf asked Preston.

"Long enough. I wasn't going to let it all get out of hand."

"How did you know about Team Rainbow Rocket?" Double D asked.

"Professor Rowan filled me in on the whole thing not long after he selected me to be a Gym Leader, after I passed all the neccessary tests. I thought as crazy as that afro was, he'd be aligned with a group with a name like that, but I guess he was just a common crook.

"Thanks for showing up when you did." Kevin said, recalling his Charmeleon. "Rolf wanted to come see you and we just followed him."

Nazz' Kirlia walked up to Hopz, gasping in awe at her beautiful appearance, as well as her exquisitely made blue dress. "Kir! Kir-li-lia!"

Hopz smiled. "Pun-ny!"

"I think Kenzie just made a new friend." Nazz giggled.

"You caught a Pokemon yourself, Nazz?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, but I don't keep her cooped up in a Ball or anything. I let her be herself." She replied.

The Rotom Dex brought up a Kirlia on a screen. "Kirlia. The Emotion Pokemon. If it is happy, or if it is brought out on a sunny day, it will dance around. It is always in tune with it's Trainer."

"Wh...what was this again?" Nazz asked.

"I am Roto-Z!" The talking Pokedex answered. "I am a Rotom that has entered into and has blended with a Pokedex. Otherwise known as a Rotom Dex. I am to provide Pokemon information and accompany Double D and his friends. Are you one of his friends?"

"Kinda...Hehheh! You're kinda cute there."

The screen of the Pokedex lit up with a blushing emoticon as he turned away, shaking.

"C-c-cute?"

"Rolf would love to exchange pleasantries, but I have much work to do." Rolf began. "Will someone accompany Rolf to return his livestock to their proper home?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I will! I will!" Ed said.

"Sneee…" Jackie groaned.

"I guess I will." Kevin added.

"I personally have to clean up a mess at home. Until class tomorrow, everyone." Double D started walking with Watt in tow.

"Pi!" Watt waved goodbye.

"Coming, Polter?"

The Mimikyu(which had still been glaring at the portion of the sky that Dragonite flew off to) turned back to him. "Kyu!Kykykykykykyu!" It chittered as it scuttled to him and leapt up on his shouder and snuggled his face.

"Ehhh...Okay, there Polter. You don't have to-Hey!" He covered his head immediately after the costumed Pokemon forced it's way into his hat and took off with it. "Get back here you!" He chased after Polter at near inhuman speeds.

As the group stood baffled, a pair of binoculars had watched the whole series of events. From the top of one of the nearby buildings, a trio of girls had been spying on them, one with curly red hair blocking view of her eyes, another with short blue hair, and another with buck teeth and long blond hair.

"Where did all those wierd animals come from!?" The blond one asked. "Double D and Eddy had some, that bike kid, the blond girl, and then that dude with the crazy hair and the new guy too?"

"It doesn't matter where they came from. We gotta get some for ourselves!" The red head declared, slamming her fist with her hand.

"I'm really digging that cute one that my boy toy had in his hands!" The blue haired one said. "Makes me wanna go out and find one of my own, so we can double date!"

"That's stupid, Marie."

"What does that mean, Lee!?" She grabbed her older sister by the collar.

"Get your hands off me!" The two started wrestling about until May frowned.

"Come on, guys don't fight!" She said.

"Blondie there is right. Sisters shouldn't fight." A seductive female voice began.

The three of them immediately turned to face the three other figures that were standing across them, against the sunset.

Lee dropped Marie, who grunted. "And just who are you?"

The first, a woman with crazy long hair ending in a curl giggled a bit. "Prepare to cause some trouble."

"And with any luck, we'll help that trouble double!" The second, a man with neck-length hair and a refined voice added.

The third, a feline biped approached. "Just sit right on back, and take some advice from the top cat!" He did a backflip. "Meowth, that's right!"

0

 **Oh no. Seems the Kankers have finally stuck their heads out into the open! And what do these three familiar villains have in store for them?**


	9. Chapter 9

On a sunny Saturday morning, the Eds had gathered by a lake for a swim, with Grey sitting on the bank with Phrody and Venus. The Venusaur sunned herself on the bank while her child played at the water's edge. Snappy joined him, with the Bulbasaur lightly splashing water on it's Sinnoh counterpart using it's vines.

Eddy backstroked as his partner Wotter shot himself backward past him with Water Gun. "Stinking cheater!"

"Jackie! Why don't you come and swim too?" Ed asked his Sneasel, who was busy grooming herself. She eyed him, but waved her head no. "Aww, come on."

Grey polished a Poke Ball as his Meowstic and Buneary sat solemnly under the tree nearby.

'Mega Evolution…' Grey said mentally. 'Z-Power...Should I look into them, or drive myself to break our limits through sheer grit? Up until now, that's the way I battled back in Kanto…'

As the group enjoyed themselves for the most part, three girls observed them from the mountainous cliff overlooking the lake.

Lee, Marie, and May, the Kanker Sisters watched them using their binoculors, now wearing the white uniforms the three strangers had given them.

"There they are...with some new kid and a big ugly frog thing…" Marie said.

They recalled their video chat with their new associates.

The pink haired woman, Jessie spoke to them over the screen.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Now, you three are our official trainees. Welcome to your service in Team Rocket! You fit those uniforms nicely, but I believe you still might want to visit the hairstylist." Jessie noted. The three of them took her hairstylish comment indignantly, before the blue haired man, James took over.

"Our goal is to collect as many of the creatures called Pokemon that are now taking a part of your world and keep them for our own personal use."

The coin bearing cat took over from there. "So use those Poke Balls we gave ya, to nab as many as possible, then maybe when you're not on duty, y'can impress your little boyfriends."

"Ta-ta for now!" James added as the screen went blank.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Lee clutched her fist. "Let's go." She rose up. "I wanna catch me something strong that'll help me attract Eddy!"

May looked behind her and turned white at the sight of something. The blond freaked out and ducked behind Marie. "What's you're problem?" The blunette asked, and her sister pointed behind Lee with a shaky finger. "Woah! What is that?"

"Huh?" Lee turned around. Behind them was a particular sheet-wearing Pikachu-impersonator.

"Kyukkukuukuku!" Polter chittered, waving it's costume's head around ghoulishly.

"Looks like something's come to see us!" Lee mused, strutting up to meet the Mimikyu. She crouched, looking into the costume's eyes, not knowing it's true eyes were poking out of the sheet's midsection. "What kinda critter hides under a sheet? Must be scared of us." She poked the neck of the Pikachu costume, and Polter started to chitter annoyedly.

"I think I'll catch you!" Lee said, hitting it on the head with an empty Poke Ball. It opened, and shot Polter with red light, but a blue barrier manifested around it, protecting it from being captured.

"Why didn't it work!?"

"Let me try!" Marie threw her own Ball, but it produced the same results.

"Miku-miku-miku-kyu-kyu!" Polter squeaked, getting miffed with their attempts. May backed away until she was at the bare edge of the cliff.

"It's not working, Lee!" Marie said.

"Maybe we gotta take the sheet off!" The redhead proposed. As soon as she approached, Polter hissed and writhed violently, a clawed tentacle emerging from under it's sheet. "Ah shut up and sit still!" She grabbed Polter's costume head and started to pull on it, but it wouldn't slip off. "Marie, help me out with this!"

Her sister approached and tugged on the tail stick. Polter did not appreciate this at all, shadowy mist spilling out from it's form.

"I...I think we should stop!" May cautioned them.

"If you're gonna be that way, fine! But that costume's coming off!" Lee declared, giving one more tug. Polter had enough.

"KYUUUUU-!" It shrieked, lifting it's costume and exposing the three of them to the genuine horror underneath!

The Kanker Sisters all blanched at the sight of this horrifying vision. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" They screamed, face wrinkling and eyes glowing an eerie blue. The three of them made a run for it, forgetting they were at the top of the cliff, falling off and into the water below.

"What was that?" Eddy asked, looking around, concerned. He knew the Kanker's voices when he heard them.

"Hmm…sounded like screaming. I do hope they're okay." Double D began as he exited the water, toweling himself off. "Perhaps we should be off." He took notice of someone missing. "Polter? Time to go!"

"Mikyu!" The Mimikyu squeaked at the top of the cliff, happily scuttling down from the peak and moving along the beach until it found it's way back to it's master's feet.

"Where were you, you little rascal?" Edd asked.

"Mi-mii-kyu." It vocalized, a bit disgusted.

"Hmm...I'll have to ask Roto-Z what that means. Heh-heh." He rubbed Polter on it's back.

Grey slung his backpack over his shoulder, returning Venus, Phrody and Tann to their Poke Balls. "Come on, Mystik." He went off in another direction.

"Where are you going, Grey?" Ed asked.

"I'm leaving."

"Y...you're leaving!?" The lovable oaf asked. "But we're friends!" He ran up and hugged Grey. "Say it ain't so!"

"I'm sorry, Ed, but I still have a home to find a way back to." The Trainer began. "And while I'm still in your world, I want to see as much of it as possible, especially if the professors have set up a Gym Challenge."

"Aww…"

"It was nice to know you then, Grey." Double D smiled. "I do hope you'll find your way back home."

"Mi!" Polter chimed.

"Thanks, Double D." Grey added. "Hope you guys and your Pokemon have lots of fun times together." He turned to Eddy.

"I'm not one for mushy goodbyes or anything, so I'll just say...thanks!" Eddy gave him a thumbs up.

"No more scamming kids outta pocket change for you, I guess, huh?" Grey smiled. "Nice to have met you, Eddy." The two hi-fived, with Wotter offering to high-five Mystik.

"No thanks." The feline said.

"Oshawott…" Wotter groaned, sulking.

"Well guys. Until we meet again!" Grey said. He gave a wave as he started running. "Come on, Mystik!"

"You do know I have shorter legs than you, right!?" Mystik snarled as she gave chase.

The Eds observed a moment of silence as the two of them vanished into the forest.

"I'm gonna miss 'em…" Ed wailed, tears welling up.

"Fear not, Ed!" Double D assured him, hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure we'll meet again!"

"Mimikyu!" Polter said, rubbing up against Ed's leg. He looked down at the spectral fairy, and held his hands out. "Mimi!" Polter hopped into his hands and snuggled up against Ed's chest happily, making a disturbing purring sound.

"Thanks, Polter. You're a good friend."

The Kanker Sisters ducked behind a boulder as they pulled themselves from the water. May observed them as they took their leave.

"Look at 'em!" May gasped. "They're cuddling up with that...that DEMON like it was a newborn kitten!"

"They may be our boyfriends, but they have no idea what they got there-yeeeeeeaaaaahh!" Lee shrieked as she felt something wide and wet against her backside that paralyzed her. "What's the big idea!?"

Behind her stood a strange-looking pink creature, with a long tongue lolling out of it's mouth, and a long bent tail. It's black beady eyes focused on them.

"Licki...lickitung!" It vocalized.

"Get outta here, you!" Lee demanded, throwing a rock. The Pokemon took off running, afraid.

"What IS that!?" Marie asked.

"I don't know, but it needs to keep it's fat tongue to itself!" Her older sister growled. "It got me all slimy! Let's get outta here, we got men to stalk!"

The three of them marched forward silently, giving chase to the Eds as they left the lake.

"Hey, what's that?" May asked.

The three of them turned their attention to the fox-like creature grooming itself on a rock between the trees.

"Great!" Lee said, holding a Ball up. "I need a do-over anyway!" She threw the Poke Ball, but another one flew past hers and hit the Pokemon on the head.

"Vui!" It protested as it was sucked inside. The Ball shook a few times and clicked. Marie jumped out and grabbed it. "Whats the big idea!?" Lee growled.

Marie stuck her tongue out. "My fastball always was a showstopper!~"

0

The Eds hiked through a clearing in the woods, but stopped as soon as they heard the sounds of battle. "Alright, Buck! Use Dragon Rage!" A familiar voice called.

"That sounds like Kevin!" Double D began. The three of them looked through the trees to find the hat wearing kid and his Charmeleon. It spat Dragon Rage at a purple quadriped with horns and spikes all over it's back.

"That's a Nidorino." The sockhead said. "I saw from the Pokedex entries. It's a Poison-Type."

"Guess bazooka-face is trying to catch it!" Eddy noted.

The mystic flames scorched the Nidorino, and knocked it out. "Go, Poke Ball!" Kevin shouted, tossing the ball at it. The ball hit and drew it inside.

Kevin marched over to where the Ball lie shaking, until it clicked and released stars.

"And that makes three!" He boasted, before he caught sight of his onlookers. "Eds! Why is it that you three keep poking your noses around where you don't belong?"

"We were just havin' a swim at the lake, bozo." Eddy retorted. "The way I see it, you're the one that keeps poking your CHIN into everything!"

"You wanna start something!?" Kevin growled, shaking the Poke Ball containing Nidorino at him.

Eddy pulled out King's Poke Ball. "Heh! Sure-" His face turned white, recalling the Primeape's violent nature. He put it away and swiped one from Double D.

"Eddy, that's mine!" Double D protested.

"Yeah, well I'm borrowing it!" Eddy said, producing Polter from the ball. It chirped, turning back to Eddy. "Okay, Polter, time to show this loser what you can do for me."

The Mimikyu lurched forward, a dark shadow falling over it's Pikachu head. "NNNNNNNoooooooooooo…"

Eddy grimaced in fright, taking another ball from Edd and releasing Watt from it. "Uh, Hey, Watt, wanna battle this Kevin jerk for me?"

The Pichu beamed brightly, recalling Kevin and the battle he and Wotter had with him. "Pi! Pichu!"

"Alright then, I'm eager to get some payback anyway!" Kevin said. He threw his ball out, bringing Nidorinio out. The purple quadriped gave a bark of "Nido!" as it faced Watt.

Watt's cheek pouches sparked brightly as he prepared to go on into battle, but Polter hissed and shook it's head disapprovingly. "Kyu! Ku!" It stepped out in front of Mimikyu, showing off it's claw.

"Oh wow, it looks like Polter doesn't want Watt to fight!" Ed noted.

"Intriguing." Double D added.

"Alright, let's see about this thing here." Kevin said, pulling a device out of his pocket. It was a cream yellow device that flipped open, the screen protecting panel folding behind it. It beeped.

" _Nidorino. The Poison Pin Pokemon and the evolved form of the male Nidoran._ " It said in a female computerized voice. " _An aggressive Pokemon that charges with Horn Attacks. A powerful impact may cause it's horn to leak venom. Known moves: Horn Attack, Poison Jab, Leer, and Horn Drill._ "

""Nice." Kevin said, turning back to his newly caught Pokemon. "Alright, you're name is Ace! Remember it!" The Nidorino gave a grunt of approval.

"Is that a Pokedex!?" Double D asked. "Where in the world did you get something like that?"

"The guy at the shop outside town sold it to me for fifty bucks."

"And where would he get such a thing?"

"Heck if I know!" Kevin spat before turning to Eddy and Polter. "Get ready for a Horn Attack!"

Ace charged, the venomous horn on it's head aimed straight for the Mimikyu. However, it passed right through Polter and hit the dirt. "Nido?" He growled, confusedly before dashing at it for a second try.

"Alright, Polter, hit it with-" Before Eddy could finish, Polter twisted around, striking Ace with a Shadow Claw, and slamming him into the earth.

The boy felt sweat run down his face. "I uh...never said what to use…''

"Pichu!" Watt cried happily, waving his paws out. Polter held it's claw up in the shape of a piece sign.

"Let's try Horn Drill then!" Kevin shouted. The horn on Ace's head took on a whirling phenomenon as it charged again, this time managing to strike Polter. The Mimikyu wasn't hurt though, as it's Pikachu head cocked to the side as it's neck collapsed.

"Mi-mi!" Polter started to pound on Ace with it's tail stick and head, as well as stomping on him with a display of Play Rough. In spite of this, the hardy Poison-Type took little damage.

"Poison Jab!" Kevin commanded, and with another lunge, Ace stabbed the Mimikyu with it's horn and injected it with light venom.

"Kyuuu! Kuku-mii-KYU!" Polter shrieked as it detached from Ace and started writhing about. Poison and Fairy-Types did NOT match up well.

"Polter, you gotta snap out of it!" Ed said.

"Hit it again, Ace!"

"Nido!" The Nidorino charged one last time, it's horn glowing a deeper shade of purple, but it's quarry was well prepared.

Polter twisted back around, sending a cascade of hearts at Nidorino. "Rino?" He grunted inquisitively before the hearts hit him and burst.

Ace fell back to earth, making bubbly grunts and growling, as his eyes changed to cartoonish hearts. He could not find the will to attack.

"What are you doing! Get up!"

Double D struggled to find an explanation, but recalled what his Dex told him about Polter. "Ohhh that's right."

The group turned to him. "Polter's a girl." Ed, Eddy and Kevin's jaws dropped.

"If a Pokemon uses Attract on one of opposite gender, it's target temporarily become smitten with the user."

Ace rubbed against Polter's side with his bristles in a loving manner. His feelings weren't reciprocated, however.

"Mimi-KYU!" She pulled back her hood, and with a shriek, unveiled it's true form to the Nidorino.

His eyes popped back to normal as they adopted a blue glow. "NIDO-RIIINOOO!" Ace collapsed, writhing in terror.

Polter reconceiled herself and snickered evilly.

"What a dirty trick…" Kevin said, recalling his new Pokemon with a shaky hand, face frozen in a fright.

Polter scuttled back to Double D and Watt. "Well done, young Mimikyu!" Edd boasted, pulling a small pouch from his pocket. He opened it and sat it on the ground before her, revealing the multi-colored cream-puff like pastries.

The Mimikyu took a few of them from the pouch with her claw and brought them under her shroud to consume them. "Mimi-kyu!" It piped up happily.

"What are those supposed to be?" Eddy asked, interested.

"The shop clerk called them Poke Puffs. Some kind of pastry snack for them."

"Round two, dork! Don't expect a cheap trick to save you this time!" Kevin said, tossing his next Ball. "Go, Cragster!"

The Ball burst open, revealing a large dragon-like creature with stone-like blue hide, large wings and a red face. "Druddi-gon!" It roared.

"Why didn't you use that the other day against that stranger's Dragonite?" Edd asked. "I'm sure it would've put up a much better fight than your Charmeleon."

Kevin snorted. "Can it, Double Dweeb. I just caught this one this morning, too!"

"Two in one day!? Not fair!" Eddy shrieked.

"Life's not fair." His rival countered. "Now hurry up and send in your next battler."

Eddy muttered something under his breath and produced Boss's Poke Ball. The Meowth emerged from the orb and let out a meow.

"Hah! In case you didn't realize, my Druddigon's a heck of a lot bigger than a mouse!"

Boss hissed, unsheathing his claws. "Nyyyarth…" Eddy crouched next to the Alolan Meowth.

"Follow my lead, Boss. Wow, I really shoulda named you something different."

"Nyaa." Boss vocalized as it stepped out in front of him.

"Cragster, use Superpower!" Kevin shouted. His Druddigon flung himself at the smaller cat Pokemon, glowing red and steam emitting from his form.

"Night Slash!" Eddy shouted, his Pokemon pouncing on the Dragon's face and striking it across the face with sharpened claws. However, the Druddigon managed to grab him before shoving Boss into a tough oak tree behind him.

"Boss, you alright?" Eddy asked.

"Raaarth…" The Meowth groaned weakly.

Eddy seethed through his teeth, pulling out it's Poke Ball. Sure, it could still fight, but it was looking pretty bad. "Come back for now." He recalled the Meowth inside.

"Ha!" Kevin said, snubbing his nose at him. "Looks like you forfeit this round!"

"Actually, Kevin, in Grey's world, he told us that switching out Pokemon during battle is entirely legit-"

"Quiet, Double D!" The two battlers roared at him.

Double D shrank back as Watt chirped next to him. "Chu…"

Kevin withdrew Cragster. "Ready for round three, dork?" He produced Buck's Ball, opening it up. The Charmeleon burst onto the field, growling.

"Char-mel-eon!" It exclaimed.

Eddy pulled out his Oshawott's Ball. "Go, Wotter!" He threw it out, causing it to hit the ground and open.

Wotter emerged in a flash of light, somersaulting onto the field, but hitting the ground on it's back. "Oshawott…" He groaned, disappointed as he wanted to look cool. He shook himself into action, looking across to meet Buck's gaze, recalling his prior defeat.

"Char." Buck snorted.

"Wott…" Oshawott spat, seething.

"Don't start crying if you lose again." Kevin began. "And don't count on Double D's yellow rat coming in and beating us down! We've been training hard!"

"Yeah, well so have we! Let me show ya!" Eddy said. "Wotter, use Focus Energy!"

"Oshaaaaaaaa-" Wotter exclaimed, breathing and focusing his mind in a power-up stance. A steam-like aura emanated from his form.

"Flamethrower!" Kevin demanded. Buck shot flames from his jaws.

"Water Gun!" Eddy added, with Wotter shooting a stream of fluid. The fire and water slammed into each other, each petering out into a steam cloud.

"They're evenly matched!" Double D observed. "Eddy may have a chance this time!"

Ed shot his usual horse-like grin. "Time for my happy dance!" He said as he started doing a silly dance.

"Don't put your tap shoes on just yet!" Kevin exclaimed. "Buck, use Dragon Claw!"

The Charmeleon lunged, claws glowing blue. "Charr!" It swiped Wotter's face, sending him flying back. He hit the ground and skidded backward, but the Oshawott found his way back to his feet.

"Tackle!" Eddy shouted.

"Osha!" Wotter said as he slammed his elbow into Buck, making him jump back.

"Slash!" Kevin commanded.

"Mel!" Buck hissed, slashing Wotter with his claws again. The Oshawott was ready to get serious.

He flipped back again, before shooting more blasts of water at the Charmeleon.

Out of sight, the Kanker Sisters gathered nearby in the bushes. "There they are." May began. "Should we jump out?"

"Nah. Let them fight." Lee advised. "Boys will be boys. But we'll definitely swoop in when they're all tired out!"

"Flamethrower!" Kevin commanded, his Charmeleon blasting at Wott again, but missing it's mark. The flames hit the bush they were hiding in.

The greenery crumbled away, revealing the three girls.

"What the-!?" Kevin said.

The Eds looked at them in fright. "Ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-Kankers!" Eddy hollered as he shielded himself. "I'm a minor, get back!"

Lee grit her teeth, running up to Kevin and grabbing him by the collar. "What's the big idea, burning us like that!?" She growled, shaking her fist at him.

Polter ran up and hissed at Lee, recalling her from earlier. The three caught sight of her and leapt back, shivering in fear.

"What's up with them?" Ed asked.

Double D took a step back, thinking the three girls were up to their usual snogging, but he saw the red R on their white uniforms.

"Y...You're Rainbow Rocket!?"

Lee stood back. "What? No, these chumps thought they could help us out to finally reel you boys in! They called themselves Team Rocket!"

"W-w-w-What's Rainbow Rocket? I never h-h-heard of 'em..." May asked, still transfixed on the approaching Mimikyu.

Marie shook her head. "We're not scared of you THIS time!" She pulled out a Poke Ball. "Go, Lil' Marie!" She shouted, throwing the Ball, causing it to open.

The fox-like creature flashed into existence, flicking her ears and scratching her head.

"They caught a Pokemon too!?" Eddy asked.

"Osha?" Wotter inquisitively grunted.

Kevin flicked his Pokedex back open. " _Eevee. The Genetic Pokemon. Its genetic code is unstable. If exposed to certain stimuli, It may evolve into a new form. There are eight documented evolutions for this Pokemon so far._ "

"How in the heck did they catch something so cool?" He grumbled.

Polter jolted around to face the Eevee. Her claw emerged from under her hood. "Kyuuuuu…"

The Mimikyu lunged, but the claw passed right through Marie's new Pokemon.

"What in the-?" Edd asked. "It seems like a Normal-Type Pokemon...Ghost-Type Pokemon can't be hurt by Normal Attacks...so in that same vein...Ghost Attacks like Shadow Claw can't hit Normal-Types!?"

"Oh yeah! We're gonna pay little freak-sheet back double for what it did to us!" Lee boasted.

"Alright, Lil' Me, do your stuff!" Marie commanded.

The Eevee looked back to her, confused. "Y'know! Go wild! Attack it!"

"They're just like us when we started!" Eddy grinned. "These Kanker's haven't got a clue!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" May asked.

"You losers need to know what your Pokemon's moves are!" Kevin described. "Let me give you a hand!"

"What!?" Eddy asked, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him lightly. "Why!?"

"Because it's funny to watch them mess with you. Hah-hah!" Kevin laughed, holding his Pokedex up. "Hey! It knows some moves called Bite, Take Down, Charm, and Shadow Ball!" He pocketed the device. "Come on, Buck. Let's go get some chow."

"Char!" His Charmeleon grunted in approval as the two of them started walking away.

"I'm gonna strangle him…" Eddy said darkly as he shook his hands at Kevin in a suggestive manner.

"Now that we have a little more privacy…" Marie began, smiling. "We can get down to the fun business! Bite it!"

Lil' Marie charged in and bit down on Polter's costume ear, yanking it down with a growl, evidently, breaking the costume's neck.

"Kukyu!" Polter shrieked, running back behind Double D, and shivering. He recalled something Roto-Z's Dex entry said about Mimikyu and their costume's neck being damaged.

He stooped down and patted her on the back. "Don't worry, Polter. I'll help you fix your costume later." He recalled her to her Ball.

Watt grimaced, leaping up to face Lil' Marie. "Pi-chu!"

"Hey there, cutie!" Marie beamed, eyeing her self-intended love interest's Pichu with a smirk. "If you aren't an adorable little pipsqueak? You wanna fight us?"

"Piiiii…" Watt seemed to growl, cheeks sparking.

As he did so, his eyes flashed red for a moment, but no one seemed to notice.

"You really want to fight them, Watt?" Double D asked.

"Pichu!" It spat, nodding.

"Heh. Little tyke's braver than we are." Eddy noted.

"Oh, Eddy?" Lee asked, making kiss lips at him and smooching the air. The short boy shuddered.

"When will you get it into your heads?" He asked. "We. Do. NOT. LIKE YOU."

"We like you." She smirked. "And that's what matters!"

Lil' Marie's tail flicked as her ears flattened against her head. The Eevee fluttered her eyes at Watt, almost as if trying to Attract him.

"If you really want to battle, then so be it! Let us begin!" Double D exclaimed. "Use Thundershock!"

"Piiiichuuuuuu!" Watt cried, clutching his paws to his chest, and loosing a bolt of electricity.

Lil' Marie was struck, but she managed to shake it off. Electricity coarsed through her fur.

"Direct hit! And it looked like it may experience paralysis! Good job, Watt!" Double D praised.

"That wasn't so good! Take Down!" Lee commanded. The Eevee looked back at her and frowned. The redhead scowled. "Do it!"

"Go ahead and use Take Down." Marie said. Lil' Marie complied, dashing at Watt and sending him flying back.

Double D managed to catch him in his hands, but he nearly fell back due to being a featherweight. Ed balanced him so that he could let Watt jump back into the fray.

"Present attack!"

Watt leapt up into the air and formed a ball of energy in his hands. He pushed it out before striking it with his tail and sending it flying at Lil' Marie.

The ball exploded, kicking up dust and sending her flying back.

"Get up!" Marie demanded.

"V-vui!" Lil' Marie squeaked, shaking her head and rising.

"Now, do that Shadow Ball thing!"

"Eeeevui!" The Eevee formed a ball of dark energy in her maw and shot it at Watt, who managed to dodge, and leap onto her head.

"V-vui!?"

"Piiiii-piiii-piiiichu!" Watt exclaimed, taking on a blackish aura, signaling his use of Nasty Plot.

"Now, one last Thundershock, Watt!" Edd said.

"Finish her!" Ed growled, mimmicking the Mortal Kombat voice.

Watt gathered electricity again, and prepared to let loose, but as he did, a tremendous BOOM! echoed throughout the area.

The Pichu and Eevee stopped in their tracks, stumped at what it could be. Until a bolt of lightning crashed right in front of them. Watt immediately let go of Lil' Marie and sprinted on all fours back to Edd, climbing up his leg and body up into his hat.

"Hey!" He began, trying to fish the small Electric-Type out of his cap until another bolt crashed before him. "Let's get out of here!" He panicked, making a run for it.

"I didn't know there was a storm today!" Eddy said as he followed after him.

Ed, feeling left behind took off after him. "Wait, I want to run too!"

Lee grit her teeth again. "So close. Next time!" She grabbed May. "Come on, Marie!"

"Right. Alright, Lil' Marie, time to go." The Blunette said, tapping herself on the knees. The Eevee hopped up to her and leapt into her arms. The Kanker Sisters made a break in the direction of the trailer park.

0

"You wore your uniforms to battle your boyfriends!?" A voice screamed over the laptop that the Kanker's shared. Jessie was increduluous. "I can't believe this! You might've exposed us!"

James pushed her out of the way. "Do you have any idea what that means? Now we have to really go low profile! Maybe even LOWER profile! You're lucky we're not authorized to demote you!"

"Hey, don't yell at us!" May retorted. "We just wanted to show off our styling new clothes!" She twirled around to illustrate her point.

"Yeah, well that kinda dumb attitude brings down criminal empires!" Their Meowth partner spat. "Next time, unless you're working, don't wear the uniform!"

"Fine! Stupid cat!" Marie said.

Her Eevee got up close to the screams. "Vui!" She growled.

"Don't you growl at us!" Jessie cartoonishly superimposed through the screen, making her shrink back. "Look, we'll call you tomorrow. We may just have an actual mission for you this time. Rocket out."

As the screen went blank, Lee spoke. "Y'know...I don't like her attitude. But I love her hair."

0

Jessie rubbed her face with her gloved hand. She sighed. "Idiots."

"Uh, Jess'? I think we've got another call." James noted.

"Who is it from?" The attractive magenta-haired woman groaned.

"It looks like it's from the boss."

The three of them immediately stood up straight as a flat-screen monitor descended from the ceiling of their base on hooks. A pale man with an imposing demeanor and short black hair and a strong chin appeared on the screen.

"It's been far too long, Boss." Jessie began as she, James and Meowth bowed, hiding terrified frowns. Lately they had been on bad terms with him. "To what honor do we owe this call?"

"You three said you were hiding it out in a city named Peach Creek, yes?" Giovanni asked, but he didn't speak in the voice they were accustomed to. This was a dark, unaccented one. "And that the residents are becoming accustomed to the presence of Pokemon that've come to live in this world?"

"Y-yes sir, that's right!" James replied. "We've even recruited three new agents for you, sir. They're a little on the slow side, but I'm sure they'll serve Team Rocket well!"

"Well, the three of you can return to our main base whenever you get the chance." Giovanni said. "I have something more important for the three of you to look after. Besides, one of our collaborators has plans for Peach Creek."

"We'll return when we can, sir." Jessie nodded.

"Good. I expect a full report when you do. And by the way…

"It's Team Rainbow Rocket now."

The screen went blank.

"Hey, did the Boss look a little different to you?" Meowth asked.

"A little bit, yes." James said. "And he sounded different too. Maybe he has a bad headcold, and been skipping out on his tanning?"

"That might be it. Didn't he have a twin brother though?" Jessie added. "Whatever, it doesn't matter."

0

In the center of Team Rainbow Rocket's castle, which had been relocated to a remote location within the United States, Giovanni glared at the young man held to the wall behind shatterproof glass.

"I don't like the thought of leaving you to those three buffoons that can't even wear the proper uniform, but I suppose I must." He said. "At least I'll still have the peace of mind that you'll never interfere with us again..."

The young man was a fellow of about eighteen, wearing a red Poke Ball themed cap, a red and white short-sleeved, button-up shirt and jeans. He had short red hair, and displayed bruises on various parts of his body.

"Red…"

 **The Kanker Sisters have finally had their first battle against the Eds, and Giovanni has captured Red, the legendary Pokemon Master! What sinister plans does Team Rainbow Rocket have for Peach Creek, and the world!?**

0

At Double D's house, the young genius lie asleep, with Watt lying on one side of him, and Polter on the other, having had her costume's neck repaired, huddled up around him.

Watt tossed and turned, feeling uneasy, as dark dreams circled around in his mind.

 **So this chapter was fun to write. And now as you can see, I've finally worked the story's blended canon out, involving both the anime, AND the video game timelines as affecting the Ed's world.**

 **Next chapter'll be another fun one.**


	10. Chapter 10

_The small figure shuffled through the dark hallways around it. He was afraid, feeling a dark prescence on all sides._

 _This small rodent cautiously stepped forward, using the electricity from it's cheek pouches to light the way, but not by much, given his lack of experience. Where was his Trainer? His beloved sockheaded friend?_

 _Watt hopped along, until he came to a forked path. "Pi-chu!" It called._

 _No response._

 _He stood, shaking in fright. "Ch...chu…" Watt cried._

 _Having no idea where either led to, he picked one of the two paths and headed down it._

 _Watt continued to look side to side, looking for a way out. It was cold. VERY cold. The air felt heavy. He turned around to look back at the way he'd gone, but to his extreme terror, the path behind him had become a dead end._

 _The Pichu had no choice. He had to power forward. "Pichu! Pichu!" He barreled on all fours, down this dark narrow corridor. After about five full minutes, he finally found and opening, and leapt through it._

 _He looked down. There was no ground or floor beneath him, and so he fell. He fell a very long way down until he landed in some form of green liquid. "P...pi!" Watt gurgled as he tried to swim up to no avail. Then, a tremendous figure alighted before him, huge and threatening._

 _He could only writhe in fear as the enormous, demonic Pikachu golem closed in on him. "_ _ **Pika…**_ "

0

It was still the middle of a thunderstorm. Watt lie next to Double D and Polter, and was tossing and turning atop the covers.

"Pi...pichu! Pichu!" He cried, letting sparks out of his cheeks. He couldn't help but accidentally shock his friends.

"G-ehhhh!" Double D jolted up, Polter following soon.

"Miku?" The Mimikyu chittered, looking around the human at Watt.

Watt roused, panting in fright.

Double D collected himself, and took the rodent in hands. "Watt, did you know you just electrocuted us!?"

"P...pichu!"

"Did you have a bad dream?" The Pichu nodded, but as he did so, a huge lightning bolt crashed right outside, making all three of them shriek. "Dear lord, how long can a thunderstorm continue!?"

Watt rose up, jaw agape as he leapt over to the windowsill. "Pi...chu?"

Another bolt crashed, striking a nearby tree, blasting branches off of it. But Watt wasn't afraid this time. Instead, he felt a foreign sensation deep inside. It took the form of a sound that he managed to hear.

Giggling. Giggling of all things.

"Pichu!" Watt called, hopping down from the window and making a run for the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Double D shouted as he rose up and followed it to the door, and then to the staircase outside his room.

The last he saw of Watt was the rodent's blunt tail running out the door. The human boy was about to follow, but realized he was still in his pajamas. He sprinted back into his room to change, and when he did, he grabbed Watt and Polter's Poke Balls. "Come with me, Polter." He said, recalling the Mimikyu inside.

Edd ran back outside the door, seeing electricity shooting up INTO the sky, realizing Watt must be using that as a signal. "Watt! Please, wait up!"

Roto-Z followed him wearily. "Is it time to get up already?"

Two doors opened in the Cul-De-Sac.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Eddy groaned. "Go back to sleep, sockhead!"

Edd took off running into the storm.

"What the-where are you going out in this?" Eddy shouted, taking off and following him.

"Come on, Eddy!" Ed called, giving chase giddily. "Storming free run!"

"Idiot!"

0

Watt charged on and on until he reached the edge of town, where surprising the lightning was most frequently falling. Which surprisingly seemed to be the source of the giggling sound.

Double D caught up with him, panting and hacking. His possessed Pokedex and his two friends followed suit. "Watt...would you care to explain...yourself?"

"Pichu! Pi-pi-pi-pichu-pi!" The small Electric-Type replied, waving it's paws at the trees.

"Just grab him and let's go back home, Edd!" Eddy growled.

"I can't, Eddy...it seems something led him here. Why else would he brave a savage storm?"

"Because he's a rat that doesn't know better?"

Watt frowned, giving him a light shock. "Y'OWWWW! What'd I do!?" The Pichu ran through the trees. "Get back here!"

When the Eds reached him again, they found the center of an open field. But the marvel that awaited them was almost to amazing for words.

Within the field were dozens if not hundreds of Pokemon that resembled Watt vaguely, with yellow fur, pointed ears and lightning bolt-shaped tails, red cheek pouches, brown stripes above their tails, and lightly chubby bodies.

"Pika-pika-chu-pika-pika-chu! Pikachu-chu-chu!" They all cried in unison, happily bouncing around in circles and shooting off electricity into the air.

"What...are we witnessing?" Double D asked, a flutter in his heart. It seemed dangerous, but he couldn't help but smile.

His Rotom Dex took a floating step forward. "Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon. Electric-Type. Pichu's evolved form. Independent, but highly friendly and sociable creatures. Believed to be incredibly intelligent. If it comes across a berry it likes, it will roast it using electricity to make it tender enough to eat. When many of them gathered, electricity will build and can cause lightning storms."

"Aww! They're so cute!" Ed smiled, clasping his hands to his face.

"Man...that's cool…" Eddy said. ' _I gotta catch one…_ '

As he pulled a Poke Ball, the Pikachus all stopped dancing and shooting electricity, taking witness of the boys. The storm ceased.

They all proceeded to run for cover. Eddy put the Ball back in his pocket. "Hey! Where'ya going!?"

Watt approached. "Pi! Pichu!"

A few of them stuck their heads back out. Was this one of their offspring calling them?

Watt crawled up to them on all fours. He approached a female Pikachu, distinguished by the heart-like ending of her tail, and held his paws out. "Pi?"

The larger rodent Pokemon eyed him intently, sniffing and flicking her ear once, but turned him away. "Pika!"

The Pichu backed away, clearly hurt.

"Why'd it do that?" Eddy whispered to Double D.

"It's entirely possible that Watt may think that one of these Pikachus is his mother." Double D replied. "That one must not be, as she rejected him."

"You hit that mark plain and true, Roto-D. Zrrt!" Roto-Z replied, floating close. Watt approached several more females, only for them each to turn him away, one of them even seeming to threaten him, cheek pouches sparking. "Scanning for DNA comparison…Scanning. Scanning. Zrrt. Zrrrrrrt…"

"Anything?" Edd asked.

"Hamburgers?" Ed said.

"No match found. Watt doesn't share any of his DNA with these Pikachus."

"Well that's a shame. And they all seem to reject him as well." Double D added.

Watt backed away, sniffling. "Pi...Chuuuuu! Pichu!" He wailed, electricity sparking from his cheeks. The blue-cheeked white Pichu took off running again.

"Watt! Wait! Come back!" Double D called, giving chase.

"Follow the leader!" Ed added, following him.

Eddy looked back to the group of Pikachu, scowling. "Now look what you did!"

The electric rodents threatened him by arching their backs and raising their tails like a bunch of angry cats, each of their cheek pouches sparking. "Chuuuuuu…"

"Ooohhh man." The three-haired boy squeaked, voice cracking.

"PIKA!" The Pikachus screeched, zapping him.

"YAAAAAAA-A-A-A-A-AA-AAH!" He sprinted away as the lightning they fired at him chased him like a current against the ground.

As he fled, he took note. "That stupid Dex is dead wrong! These things ain't friendly at all!" After he went by, three familiar girls poked their heads out of the bushes.

"Why I outta-!" Lee balled her fist up. "Nobody chases Eddy but me! Those stupid rats!" As she leapt out of the bushes, Marie followed suit, only to drag her back in and return to them.

"Are you nuts, Lee!? Those things are gonna shock you senseless! We gotta see what those Rocket guys think of this!"

"Whatever…" Her older sister grumbled. "But as soon as we come back those things are toast!"

Unbeknownst to them, another figure took note of the Ed's departure. A single Pikachu, with orangish fur looked out from behind a sapling. "Pika?" It vocalized in a concerned tone of voice.

0

When the three reached home, the Kanker Sisters pulled out their laptop(which Team Rocket gave them, evidently an untraceable one)and turned on their video-chatting app.

Immediately their talking Meowth appeared on their screen, with an upset face, along with an unusual blue creature with a bulbous body, closed eyes and a scribbly looking mouth. "What's the big idea? We was watchin' a movie!" He spat with a scowl.

"Wabbafett!" The other Pokemon snorted.

"Look, ya little hairball, we don't care what you were doin'!" Lee imposed through the computer cartoonishly, grabbing him by the neck. "Just go get those other two!"

Meowth coughed and staggered away. After a few moments, James approached. The three of them could see Jessie reclining on a couch.

"What happened to Meowth? I haven't seen him gag like that since he got a bundle of Lum Berries stuck in his throat!"

"Listen, we followed the Eds through a field, but we got led to some field where we saw these mouse things. They were everywhere. Dancing around and shooting off electricity!" May said.

"You interrupt our important business fo some rats?" James began. "Don't waste my time." He turned away, but after a moment, a lightbulb went off in his head. "D...did you say mouse things...shooting off electricity!?"

"Uh, yeah! Do you know anything about that?" Lee asked.

"Well it sounds an awful lot like Pikachu, but I don't know why there would be so many of them in one-"

"DID YOU SAY PIKACHU!?" Jessie shrieked in the background. The magenta-haired woman bolted off the couch and sprinted up to the screen.

"-Place?" James finished.

"That's what those zany looking mice are called?" Marie asked. "Heh. Sounds stupid."

"They are, but you should watch out...we've had trouble with Pikachu in the past." Jessie grumbled. "A LOT OF TROUBLE."

"Hey I just got an idea…" Lee grinned evilly. "They must be strong if they can make a lightning storm...so why don't we go back and catch them all!"

Jessie immediately grinned herself. "I've got an idea…"

She reached into a pocket on her miniskirt and produced an ornate Poke Ball. "We'll send you this Pokemon. It has lots of experience battling a particularly strong Pikachu. So if you can round them all up into one place, it can do the rest in catching them!"

"And how are we supposed to do that? We don't have enough cash for more Poke Balls!?"

"Get creative." She retorted. "We find robots work nicely."

The screen went blank.

"Where the heck are we supposed to get robots from!?" May asked. "Do they expect US to build 'em!?"

0

Jessie shut the computer screen off, and joined James back on the couch. "Meowth, take this Ball to the delivery room, and tell them to send it to our trainee's address." She chucked the Luxury Ball to the feline, who shuddered.

"D...d'is isn't-!"

"It may want to fill it in before you give it to Delibird."

Meowth shakily marched to the door. "Wobbuffet? Coming?"

"Wabba! W-w-wwabba-fett!" Jessie's Wobbuffet cried, shivering behind a potted plant.

"Jerk." He left, the door shutting behind him.

Jessie and James smiled to each other giddily. The two leapt off the couch and started to dance. "We're gonna pick-a-peck-of Pi-ka-chus! We're gonna pick-a-peck-of Pi-ka-chus! We're gonna-"

"Hey!" A confrontative voice called from nearby, making the two jump back.

On the screen was Red who was still tethered to the wall, face bruised, eyes glaring out from under his cap. "I heard that! What are you thugs going to do with those Pikachus!?"

"That's for us to know, and for you, it's time to buzz off!" James said, sneering at the screen.

"Team Rocket disbanded five years ago! How dare Giovanni turn back on his word!" Red growled.

"Well it seems it didn't take, brat. Or...should I say, 'twerp?' It sounds better." Jessie stuck her tongue out. "Now stay there and watch the paint dry." She shut that monitor off as well.

"I don't know why the boss wanted us to watch him." James groaned. "He's not going anywhere. All he does is yell at us."

"Doesn't he look a bit like the twerp?"

"Yeah, but older...and a bit less annoying. Maybe this is his older brother?"

"Could be."

Red seethed in anger as he struggled against his restraints. He'd been captured by them days earlier, taking his Pokemon away. He couldn't imagine what they might be doing to them.

0

The Eds hiked back near town, Watt in Double D's arms, sobbing.

"Don't worry, Watt…" Edd rubbed his head. "I understand. You want to belong. I just recalled that the Professors said that they found you somewhere by yourself, and studied you peacefully. You were scared at first, because you wanted to find your family."

"Pi…"

"Well…" The sockhead began, turning him around to look him in the eyes with a smile. "I'll always be your friend. And even if your own kind doesn't accept you I will."

"Pi...Chu!" Watt vocalized, rubbing against his neck.

"Look!" Ed said, pointing foward and catching their attention.

The three of them turned back around to see the different colored Pikachu behind them, standing on all fours. It had a flat-edge tail, indicating that it was male.

"Pika!" It cried with a smile.

"Ohhhh no. Not again." Eddy grimaced, walking to confront it. "You are NOT gonna shock us this time!"

"Pikachu." It shook it's head before pointing to Watt. "Pika!"

The Pichu recoiled, prompting Edd's trusty Rotom Dex to float out in front of them. "That's interesting...it seems he's here for Watt!"

"Can you understand what it's saying?" Double D asked.

"Well, you forget, I _am_ technically a Pokemon myself! Zrrrt!" Roto-Z replied with a chirp.

The Pikachu hopped over on all fours until it was face to face with the white Pichu. "Pika! Pika-pi!"

"Pi...pichu…"

"Pi-pi-ka-pi-kachu!"

"It said that it wants to be Watt's friend. The other Pikachus didn't accept Watt because he was a different, unnatural color than most Pikachu. And this one says he's been an outsider because of the exact same reason."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Shiny Pokemon tend to take to themselves."

"What in the heck's a Shiny Pokemon?" Eddy asked.

"One in every four thousand Pokemon or so has a different coloration than the standard for their speciezzzz." Roto-Z continued. "Ssszztudies are being undertaken to determine why this is, and wether or not Shiny Pokemon are naturally stronger than basic-color variants. They are called Shiny because of the way they glimmer when released from a Poke Ball."

"Fascinating…" Double D noted.

"Pi...chu…" Watt sniffled with a light smile.

"Pi-Pikachu!" The Shiny Wild Pikachu said, giving a thumbs up to him.

Eddy grinned and leapt into action. "Well, if you wanna hang with us, then you know what's gonna happen now!" He produced a Ball.

The Pikachu's face contorted into a grin before it hopped back into a combatitive stance, cheeks sparking. "Piiii…"

"Go, Boss!" Eddy threw the Ball and the Alolan Meowth appeared with a snarl.

"Nyarrr!" It growled as it brought out it's claws.

"Fury Swipes, let's go!" Eddy commanded. The Meowth lunged, slashing the Pikachu with it's claws.

As it recoiled, it managed to back up and jump into the air, forming a ball of electricity with it's tail.

"Pi-ka!" It shouted, shooting it at Boss. The ball exploded on impact, but the Meowth recovered quickly.

"Nyarr…" Boss hissed.

"Now's the time, Boss! Use Iron Tail!"

The bluish grey cat metallized it's tail with a glow and lunged again, attempting to strike Pikachu with it, but it was well prepared.

"Chu!" It yelled, as it slammed a glowing blue fist into Boss' chin, sending him flying back.

"Are you alright!?" Eddy asked.

"Nyarth." Boss grunted, standing up shakily.

"That wazz Focus Punch!" Roto-Z declared. "The strongest Fighting-Type Move! To think it knew something so powerful!"

"We ain't so impressed!" Eddy retorted. "Use Shadow Claw!"

Boss' claws gained a dark aura as it charged in again, lashing the Pikachu with them.

The Pikachu flew back, but managed to recover, landing on it's paws. It gained a white glow as it dashed at super speed and landed a headbutt into it's opponent's stomach.

"Come on, kitty cat!" Ed cheered. "You can do it!"

"Stand strong, Boss!" Double D added.

The Meowth managed to get back up again. His whiskers took on what appeared to be electric sparks of their own.

"Is that?" Eddy began.

Boss thrusted his paws out and from his claws shot bolts of blue electricity. The Pikachu gave a cry of shock before the bolts hit their mark, stunning him.

"Sith lord!" Ed whined as he ducked behind Double D.

"Sith lord? What'zzz that?" Roto-Z asked, puzzled.

"It's a long story." His master replied. "A LONG story."

"I don't know about all that, but THAT was Thunderbolt! I didn't think a Meowth could learn it right off the bat though."

"Alright, Boss! Way to go!" Eddy boasted.

"Nyar."

The Shiny Pikachu staggered a bit. Boss had caught him off guard with an electric attack, that should've been no trouble for him to take. But still, he felt to the ground.

"Alright! Now's my chance! Go!" The short trainer called, hurling a black-topped Poke Ball with yellow stripes forming an H at the top.

The Ball hit the Pikachu on the head, drawing him inside.

The Eds, Watt, and Roto-Z leaned in for a closer look as it shook.

Then, as it gave one final shake, it clicked, stars popping out.

Eddy smiled and pumped his fist. "Yeah! I just caught a Pikachu!" He said, swiping the Ball off the ground and raising it up high. "Nice job, Boss! You the cat!"

"Nyar." Boss meowed, grooming his paw.

Eddy sent the Pikachu back out, still exhausted. "Double D, still got some of that medicine?"

"Right." Double D stooped down and patted it's head. "Don't worry. This might sting a bit, but I assure you, it will help." He gave it a spray of Super Potion, causing it t recoil, but soon, it's bruises vanished.

"Pika!" The rodent chimed, standing up on it's hind legs again.

"There! All better!" Watt went over to him.

"Pichu!" Watt cried happily, rubbing his head against it's foreleg.

"Pika!" It reciprocated, giving Watt a hug.

"Volty!" Eddy said, catching the Pikachu's attention. "That's it. You're new name is Volty! Doesn't that sound cool?"

The Pikachu vocalized passively before he started wrestling playfully with it's new Pichu friend. Watt broke free and nudged him on his side and the two started chasing each other around in circles.

Eddy frowned.

"Yeah, ignore your trainer's decision. That'll get ya far."

"Let's sing a song!" Ed cheered.

"NO!" Eddy growled.

"Aww…"

0

The Kanker Sisters watched the sky intently. Their delivery should be coming any second now.

"Look, I see something!" Marie said. The three of them turned in the direction she pointed. They could see a faint image of a bird flying uneasily against the clouds.

The red and white bird landed before them, toting a bag.

"Deli! Delibird!" It cried.

"Y...you're the delivery boy?" Lee asked.

"Deli." The Delibird reached into it's bag, and produced Jessie's luxury Ball.

It handed the Ball to Lee, who accepted it. Then, it handed what looked like a set of blueprints to Marie. With a cry, it took off again in the direction it came from.

"I guess this is for the robot they want us to build." Marie said, examining them.

"We'll get to that later. For now, we gotta see what they lent us!" Lee said, hurling the ball. "Come on out!"

In a flash of light, a figure manifested before her. One they all recognized.

"Not again!"

The Mimikyu chittered as it approached them. "M...mkyukyukyu…"

Lee called it back inside it's Ball and sighed. "To think there are more of those things."

Mimikyu immediately burst right back out of it's Ball. "Mikyu!"

"I think it heard you." May said, turning around so as not to look at it.

"So what? You're with us now, so you better do as we say, understand?" Lee growled.

Mimikyu lurched forward, purple mist spilling out from under it's costume.

"Uh...or not?"

The Ghost/Fairy type lunged, making her recoil, but instead of attacking her, it attacked something behind her.

The girls all turned to see the Lickitung from before knocked unconscious and Mimikyu standing on top of it.

"Whoa. Guess they really did lend us a strong one." Lee grinned. She looked over the big-tongued Normal-type. "Ugh...Whatever. I guess you'll work." She threw a Poke Ball, catching it.

"We better hit the junkyard. This thing calls for LOTS of metal and heavy-duty wiring." Marie said.

"Well then, let's get to work." Lee added, taking a step in that direction, retrieving the Lickitung's Poke Ball. "Come on, May!"

May cowered away from Mimikyu in a nearby trash can. The frightening Pokemon leering at her in her hiding place and giving a chuckling-like noise.

"I said, come on!" Lee grabbed the trash can and pulled her along.

"Help me…" May whined.

As they left, another figure observed from behind the trailer's corner. Jonny 2X4 held Plank in tow as he scowled at them. "Know what this means, buddy?" He asked his wooden companion. "That's right."

"It's Melon Time!"

0

 **A short chapter this time. Don't worry, the next one will be longer.**

 **Will the Kankers be able to work together with Jessie's Mimikyu, and catch the Pikachu horde, or will Jonny come to the rescue?**


	11. Chapter 11

Jonny was on the trail of the Kankers, slinking around the neighborhood until they reached the junkyard. The three of them had brought a hauling trailer so they were clearly attempting to gather materials for something.

The bald boy glanced around in various areas of the junkyard. He could see a small fox-like Pokemon sitting up on a discarded doggy bed, grooming itself. Presumably one of the girls'.

He could also see a small creature wearing a sheet in the shape of a Pikachu lurking around warily. It made eerie chirping sounds as it slunk about. May could be seen avoiding it.

"Alright, Jerry! Get your pink butt out here." Lee commanded as she held a Poke Ball out. The Lickitung she'd caught earlier burst out into existence.

"Licki-lick!" It called cheerfully, lolling it's tongue around.

"Start piling stuff into the cart. As much metal and wiring as you can." The redhead said.

"Tung!" Jerry replied, running his tremendous tongue over her in affection. He waddled away as Lee stood covered head to toe in saliva.

"Gehhh…" She groaned.

"Hah. Bet'cha Lil' Marie wouldn't leave you covered in spit." Marie laughed, running a brush through her Eevee's fur.

"Shaddap!" Her older sister demanded.

Lil' Marie huffed with a grin, before taking a whiff of the air and rising up. She started sniffing the ground intently, as if searching around for something.

Or rather someONE.

"After we catch all those electric rats, we give Rooster-boy and Whip Hair the message, and head 'em all over to that place in Lemon Brook they set up." Lee stated.

"Lemon Brook?" Jonny whispered.

"VUI!" Immediately, Marie's Eevee whipped into action, shooting a Shadow Ball from her mouth in his general direction. The blast blew away his cover, and he was left exposed to the three of them.

"Hey, it's the bald kid!" May said, sticking her head out of the can.

Lee's eyes popped out of her hair. "Grab him!" She growled. Jonny leapt back as Jerry and Lil' Marie, as well as their mistresses closed in on him.

"Not good, huh, Plank…" Jonny chuckled uneasily. He grabbed a Poke Ball from his pocket. "Planter, come on!" He threw the Ball into the air, and his large acorn-like Pokemon materiallized.

"See-dot!" Planter vocalized.

"Explosion!"

"See-see-dot!" It called, his body glowing ominously.

0

Meanwhile, in Eddy's sideyard, he and his Oshawott and Pikachu were set across from each other in a mock battle scene.

"Alright, Wotter, I know Volty's gonna be strong against you, but this'll help us if we have to fight any electric-types. Because you might be able predict what they can do. So, you guys ready for some practice?" Eddy asked.

"Oshawott!" Wotter replied.

"Pika!" Volty added, with a clutch of his paws.

"Alright then, on three!" Eddy said. "One-! Two-!" Wotter and Volty got into confrontative stances toward one another, with the former drawing his scalchop shell, and the other getting on all fours, and his fur ruffling up in the back. Their battle never started as a huge mushroom-cloud like explosion thundered in the distance.

"Chu-?" Volty's ear twitched.

"Wott?" Wotter vocalized as the three of them observed the cloud billowing.

0

Marie coughed as she managed to rise up from the crater that the Seedot's explosion creeated.

"Where'd he go? That little-?" She hissed and panted as Lil' Marie dusted herself off.

Jerry managed to pick Lee up and lick the dust off of her. She hit him on the head with the back of her fist. "Get. Off."

The three sisters looked around but could find no sign of the nuisance that plagued them.

"This can't be good…" May said.

"Ah, who cares! He's not the type to go blabbermouthing about!" Marie spat. "Let's do what we came here for. We got a machine to build."

0

Jonny dashed through the woods at nearly superhuman speed, carrying Planter in his arms. He held the weakened Acorn Pokemon close. It was difficult, carrying Plank too, but he managed, somehow. "Sorry I keep making you into the smoke bomb, but drastic times call for drastic measures. You understand, right?"

"Dot." Planter replied affirmitively.

"Thanks, buddy. Plank says you're a good-" Suddenly, the boy's vision blurred, everything becoming dark. "Sport-?"

The world had turned black and blurry, but at the same time. "What in the world!?" Jonny looked around, trying to find an explanation. He caught sight of a mint green glow.

He cut through the outlines of trees, until he found the source of the shining light.

It was a creature that looked much like a young girl, but with a lower body in the shape and form of a fruit, thin legs, digit-less hands, and hair-like sepals. She stood with her head in her hands, weeping loudly and sitting on a rock.

Jonny examined her from afar as his vision returned to normal. He made a quick glance to his hand. "Wierd…"

The Fruit Pokemon caught sight of him. "Stee! Stee!" She wailed, backing away.

The human turned his attention back to her. "N-no, no! Sorry, but I was just passing through. Listen! There's mean girls chasing after us, so please! It's not safe here!"

Jonny took it's hand and took off running, the being looking at him confusedly.

"Eenee?" This unusual Pokemon vocalized.

Jonny bolted through the trees, until he managed to find his way into the Cul-De-Sac. With one great leap, he managed to make it into his own yard over the fence.

"St-steenee!" His escortee said with amazement.

He led her over to a particular tree. "Wait here."

The Grass-Type watched, awestruck at him climbing the large tree, and pull what appeared to be a bird's egg out of the nest and opening it, revealing it to be false. The bald boy pressed the button inside, opening a special door that was installed, implying the tree to be hollow, or perhaps even false.

"We'll be safe in here. Can you climb up?" Jonny asked.

"Steenee!" The creature nodded, making her way to a branch, and hopping on top of it. She jumped over to another one, but the weight of her fruit-like bottom half weighed her down. She barely managed to grab hold. "Nee!"

Jonny climbed down to meet her and held out his hand. "Come on!" He hefted the "Steenee" up and walked with her into the elevator inside the hollow tree.

He pressed the only button inside, the door closing and the three of them(four if you include Plank) were whisked down further inside.

The Steenee looked around in awe at their travel, as they were brought underground. Planter eyed her closely from Jonny's arms. An approximation of a blush dyed his face.

Finally, their were brought to a large staircase that appeared to be modeled after...watermelons? Jonny took a few steps down, each step lighting up in the colors of the telltale fruit.

The Steenee shook nervously, unsure of wether to follow him or not. "You can come along, or else you'll only find yourself alone in the dark." Jonny noted.

"Stee! Steenee!" She wailed, running down the stairs after him. She tripped on the last few, but he managed to catch her.

"There. Don't worry, I gotcha." Jonny assured the Pokemon. He had set Plant and Planter on the floor to keep her from falling.

The human sat the Steenee on a chair modeled after a watermelon rind.

"So you must be a Pokemon, huh? What's you're name?" Jonny asked.

"Steenee?" The Grass-Type asked.

"Oh right. You can only say what you are. Hows'about I call you Leeana?"

"Nee?"

The boy took notice of the Steenee's bruises and scrapes. "You must've had a fall or something. Did the Kankers find you or something?" Her blank blinking answered his question. "No, huh...the Kanker Sisters are these mean bullies that harrass the whole neighborhood! It's a good thing they didn't spot you."

"Stee! Stee-neeneenee-Steeneenee!"

Jonny looked over to see his wooden friend Plank propped up against his chair.

"What's that buddy?" He asked, picking the board up. "She says she was abandoned?"

The Steenee, which he named Leeana eyed him strangely as he spoke to the hunk of wood, but then turned her attention to the Seedot which was staring at her from afar. Planter ducked away as she looked at him.

"Please, tell us more." Jonny said, sitting across from her with Plank.

Leeana was nervous. She thought this boy had a few screws loose. "Nee-stee-steenee-sten-sten-stee-stee-stee…"

"So you say you _had_ a trainer...and you lost a few battles…" Jonny said, repeating Plank's "Translations".

Now the Steenee was surprised. This boy might be understanding what she's saying. Or at the least he can, but was mentally associating his understanding with the board he was holding.

"Stee-sten-Steenee Steenee!"

"And you were...ABANDONED!?"

"Steenee!" Tears started flowing down Leeana's cheek. Jonny couldn't help but notice a sweet smell in the air. "Nee-Steenee, steenee-stee-neeneenee-stee!"

"So, you were sat on the edge of a beach, and your trainer left you behind, then when you woke up next, you were in the forest!?" Jonny exclaimed. "That's...heavy stuff."

Leeana stood up. "Nee! Steenee!" She tried to head for the staircase, but Jonny, Plank and Planter cut her off.

"Whoa! I don't know if you _can_ find your trainer again. Or if you want to." Jonny said. "Plank says you're probably a LONG way from home. And Planter here says that anyone who leaves a friend behind isn't a friend, but a real jerk!"

"Nee?" The teary-eyed Steenee vocalized.

"My name's Jonny, and if you haven't keyed in on it, these are my best buddies. Plank, and Planter." The boy said with a smile. "I'd really like it if we could be buddies too."

"St...Steenee!" Leeana said, taking a step back, but falling to her knee.

"Oh man!" Jonny wailed, helping her hobble over to a convenient nearby bed. She sat down on the comfortable matress.

"Just stay here and rest. I'll leave Plank and Planter here to keep you company in case you need something."

"Stee?"

"Where am I going?" Jonny asked with a grin. "Can you keep a big secret?"

She nodded. "Good. Because I'm a man on a mission. By day, I'm regular neighborhood loner, Jonny 2X4. But by night, I am-"

Jonny hid behind the staircase, fiddling in a concealed closet. When he revealed himself again, he was wearing a tie-die yellow sweater with tassels hanging down from the underarms, and wooly pants, as well as a green cape and a mask that was basically half of a watermelon rind with eyeholes cut in it. "Captain Melonhead! Hero of the Cul-De-Sac!"

As he paused, the sounds of crickets echoed from a smartphone that was somehow standing up against Plank.

"I know it's still daytime, Plank! It's a figure of speech!" Jonny, or rather Melonhead retorted before turning back to his new friend. "I'll try and be back soon, so please, try and get some rest."

A heroic theme played from Plank's phone as he dashed up the stairs, carrying the staff that he usually tied to him for their costume antics. "It's Melon Time!"

Leeana watched him leave, wide eyed before turning back to the Seedot that was still nervously watching her from behind the chair.

0

Like a classic DC superhero, Jonny dashed over rooftops, leaping from building to building, using a watermelon for a grabbling hook, oddly enough rather effectively.

'A place near Lemon Brook. Some rooster boy and a whip haired woman...This could be trouble. I don't usually go against adults, but I have to find out what those Kankers are ravelled up in! I can do this!'

As he ran out of rooftops, he fell off, landing on the concrete. "Oww…"

Nearby, Kevin and Rolf, who were evidently watching his rooftop dash, turned to each other.

"Was that not Jonny the Woodboy?" Rolf asked.

"Who else? Guess he's still doing the superhero gag." Kevin replied. "Though he's probably getting jumpy because the Eds haven't pulled anything in a good long while."

"One must still admire his fortitude, like Rolf during sponge bath duty."

"That's gross, Rolf."

0

Jonny gazed at the building before him that seemed to be put up hastily. It was basically a series of large purple shipping containers modified into a townhouse-like structure, with a large ornament that resembled the cat creature Eddy caught the other day, but yellow and with straighter whiskers. He was lying out of sight in the grass, observing with binoculars.

"Wow, that seems like something the Eds would build for their scams…" The melon-masked hero whispered. "There's a guy out there guarding the door…What to do, what to do…"

He took sight of an abnormally large caterpillar with green skin, large black eyes, and a red, Y-shaped horn that suddenly squirmed in front of him.

"Bingo…"

The guard, a blond-haired man wearing a black uniform, with a cap, gloves and boots, with a capital 'R' in rainbow colors stood outside, an aggravated expression plastered onto his face.

"That Jessie...acting like she's Giovanni himself, bossing me around just because I'm still a Grunt. I'd like to see her standing out here like this when I'm an admin." The man grumbled to himself.

"Surprise!" A voice cried next to him.

"What the-?" The Grunt growled as a copious amount of white silk wrapped around him, sealing him in a cocoon up to his chest. He glared at the boy that dropped down before him. "Hey! Who the heck are you?!"

"I'm a superhero." Jonny said, standing tall, and holding the Caterpie in his arms. "Thanks, Muffler."

The oversized caterpillar squeaked cutely.

"Why you-!? HEY! We got a-" The grunt shouted, but was silenced as Jonny gave him a quick whack with his staff. He lurched forward as his eyes shut.

When Jonny was sure he was unconscious, but not dead, nor dying, he took a key card he'd dropped, and swiped it into the card reader at the door. The door whirred open. He quickly crept along the walls, the Caterpie following him slowly.

"Little Muffler, you can go now. I only needed your help for that. Don't put yourself in any more danger."

The Caterpie squeaked in protest and rubbed against his leg.

"S...so you wanna be a hero too, huh?" Jonny asked. He continued to lie low against the wall. Suddenly a short figure approached. It was the same creature represented by the ornament at the top of the structure.

"Man, we really need a better ventiliation system in this-" His whiskers twitched. The Meowth turned to see a watermelon rind lying on the floor behind a crate.

"Where'd dat come from?" Meowth asked, picking it up.

Muffler charged in from behind and tackled him roughly. "Yeow!" The Scratch Cat Pokemon shrieked as he was slammed into the wall.

"Good job, Muffler! Now wrap him up!" Jonny said, putting his first mask rind down over the second.

The Caterpie immediately loosed it's String Shot, wrapping Team Rocket's Meowth up inside a cocoon, making sure to cover his mouth.

As Meowth struggled against his silk prison, Jonny and Muffler powered forward. He looked into the small window on a door. Inside were a man and a woman. The man had neck-length bluish hair in a bowl-cut-like fashion, and the woman had long magenta hair. The man was seemingly playing a game on the computer while the woman was reclining on the couch and from the sounds was watching a Mexican soap opera.

' _Must be Rooster-Boy and Whip-Hair…_ ' Jonny noted mentally. "Stand back, Muffler." The Caterpie wriggled backwards as Jonny produced something from his pocket.

"Do you hear something, James?" Jessie asked.

"Mostly a language I can't understand. What did it sound like?"

"Like someone talking outside our-"

The glass window broke as something small and hard hit the ground nearby. The two Team Rainbow Rocket agents ducked away into a corner until they found the source of the break.

"A...an acorn?" They asked in unison. The small seed started to shake violently.

The two of them shrieked as the acorn erupted almost instantly into a fully grown oak tree, plowing through the roof of their base.

"Feh!" James spat, pulling a small branch out of his mouth. "What kind of cartoon nonsense was that!?"

A figure stepped before them, Caterpie by his side.

"Shed a tear! 'Cause Captain Melonhead and Muffler the Power 'Pillar are here!" Jonny said, striking a heroic pose.

Jessie and James' eyes widened at the intruder before erupting into uncontrollable laughter.

"Check it out, James, it's a little 'superhero'~" Jessie mocked.

"Gonna fly for us, melon, boy, or do you have special ketchup vision!? Ah-ha-ha-ha!"

Muffler crawled in front of Jonny, squeaking angrily.

"Oh and look, it's a cute little Caterpie." The blue haired man continued. "I recalled I don't particularly care for those annoying little bugs."

"The Kankers mentioned you people, so I'm gonna ask this once!" Jonny declared, readying his staff. "Who are you, and what are you doing here, criminals?"

"Oh great, the rookies blew our cover already. No worries." Jessie began before the room turned dark, save for the light filtering in between the oak tree and the roof.

"You shouldn't have crawled out of the produce section, now we'll grind you to a pulp!" Jessie continued.

"An unsightly fruit should never be pulled from the patch! Annoying whelp!" James took the spotlight, brandishing a rose.

"A beauty so radiant the flowers and moon hide in shame! A single flower of evil in this fleeting world, Jessie!"

"The noblly heroic man of our times! A master of darkness fighting back against a tragic world! It's James!"

The two of them seemed to wait around for someone that never came. Jessie grunted.

"Team Rocket, let's fight!" The two said in unison, not waiting around.

Finally, Meowth burst into the room and freed himself from Muffler's strings. "Meowth that's right!"

"On your guard, Muffler!" Jonny commanded. The Caterpie stood as tall as he could.

"I can't believe you tried to wrap up the motto without me!" Meowth hissed.

"Oh quit being such a drama queen!" Jessie said, producing a Poke Ball. "Here's a blast from the past! It's Seviper!"

She threw the ball, and a large black and purple snake with golden patterns on it's body and a bladed tail manifested in light. "Sssseviper!" It hissed through it's crazy large red fangs.

"As well as our old friend, Amoongus!" James called, throwing his own Poke Ball, and producing what appeared to be a big mushroom with Poke Ball-patterned caps serving for limbs.

"Amooon!" It droned.

"Two against one isn't fair!" Jonny shouted.

"Life's not fair, twerp!" Jessie grinned. "Seviper! Use Poison Fang!"

"SSSsevipe!" The huge serpentine Pokemon hissed, charging in at Muffler, until Jonny blocked it's attack with his staff. "Viper!?"

Jonny twirled around, sending it flying back at the Meowth. The cat hopped into the air to dodge it.

"Hey! Watch we're ya swinging dat t'ing!"

"Amoongus! Use Mega Drain!" James commanded. His mushroom Pokemon loosed tendrils of green energy from under it's cap limbs at Jonny, only for Muffler to block it with a mass of String Shot silk.

The Caterpie charged in and started chewing at Amoongus with Bug Bite. Amoongus wailed and flung it off. "Gus!"

Jonny leapt forward at James and began to spit seeds at a bullet-like firing rate. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! Stop that! I have wealthy family, you know!"

Jessie made a grab for the youth, but the crusader managed to jump into the air and lightly tap her on the head with his foot before landing behind her. However, Jessie's Seviper lunged at him and wrapped around his form. "Uh-oh!"

The lengthy haired beauty smiled, dusting her uniform off. "Not going anywhere now, brat! Now...let's see who you really are!"

"Try as you might, but all that lies behind this mask is-!" She swiped the mask from his head to reveal a duplicate melon rind mask.

"Another mask! Ain't that cool!?" Jonny giggled.

Jessie growled, making a swipe for the second mask, only for him to swing his head to the side. "Too slow!"

James and Meowth laughed at her behind her back as she made further attempts to unmask the juvenile hero, until Muffler leapt up and gave her a quick headbutt. (No, not the Move Headbutt, just a regular old Headbutt.)

Jessie fell rumpfirst into the floor. "Grr...You wait your turn!" She kicked him to the side, but he managed to recover by String Shotting himself to the corner wall.

"I am gonna destroy you!" Jessie growled, shaking her fist at Jonny.

"Why?" Jonny said, sarcastically inquisitive.

"Because you're annoying me!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE STUPID!"

"Why?"

"AAAARRGH!"

"Amoongus. Do lend Jess' a hand and use Sleep Powder on the twerp, will you?" James asked.

"Moongus." The mushroom Pokemon said, hopping over to Jonny and Seviper.

Before the Amoongus could spray it's Sleep Powder, a spray of silk struck Seviper's eyes.

"Sssevi!" The snake hissed as it released it's coils, and Jonny broke free. The youth tapped Amoongus with it's staff, causing it to cry and accidentally spritz Jessie.

"Heey! You..stupid…" She grimaced as she felt her eyes becoming heavy. "*Yaaawnnn...night-night."

Jessie fell to the floor with her rear end in the air and face on the floor. "Get him!" James howled as he and Meowth lunged at him.

Jonny readied himself but felt his vision go black and blurry again. "Wha-?" He saw the human and the cat Pokemon become green and blue outlines of themselves with an aura-like tone.

It was strange, but it was as if he saw an opening. "Ossu!" A stern voice called from nowhere.

"Migatte no Gokui!" Jonny shouted, twirling horizontally and performing an elegant split-kick, sending James and Meowth flying as a voice cried "Subalawa!"

Seviper and Amoongus lunged in turn at him, but Jonny reacted swiftly, striking them with his staff. James got up and charged, only for the Caterpie accompanying the boy to Tackle him to the floor.

Jessie finally got up from her Sleep Powder induced nap. She was ready to pull another Poke Ball. "Let's go, Wobbu-" Jonny knelt forward, and ripped the top of his mask away, his cranium giving off an intense high-beam like shine. "B-B-Bald! Bald! BAAAAALD!" She cried in terror.

"Bald! Bald! Bald!" James and Meowth cried, as their eyes burned along with Amoongus and Seviper's. In the chaos, Jonny and Muffler made a mad dash for the exit, ignoring their continuous cries of "Bald! Bald!"

"Looks like all those Dragon Ball Z binge marathons are finally paying off, huh, Muffler?"

"C-c-cat?" The Caterpie squeaked.

"Eh, I'll tell you later." Jonny added, discarding the remainder of his mask as they reached the woods.

0

Later that night, at the trailer park, the sound of whirring drills and hammering nails could be heard.

"Alright...let's see if this thing really works!" Lee's voice called.

After a few moments, the tremendous machination powered up, four lights emanating from it's head-like structure.

The collossus lumbered forward. "Alright, Pika-something or other! We're coming for you!"

The Kankers snickered evilly as their enormous mecha marched in the direction of the forest, slowly but surely.

 **Lots of human violence in this chapter. Debatable about wether or not it was necessary, but when you think about it, Ed Edd N Eddy was bar Tom and Jerry tier when it came to dishing out pain, wether a character deliberately caused it or not(Such as Eddy using Ed for a battering ram on Rolf's door(in spite of the fact that he felt no pain from it), Ed smashing Double D's house on top of him in an interactive flashback, or Eddy LITERALLY being hit by a truck and his face stretching out flat) and that was part of whatever made the show funny.**

 **The Kankers have finally built their own robot, but will their plans to capture the colony of Pikachu succeed? What will become of Leeana, the abandoned Steenee?**

 **Additionally, WOW. I cannot believe I made a Spongebob Squarepants reference. But at least I made one from back when the show was watchable by my standards.**

 **Chapter 12 coming whenever I can get it out. Until then, don't be shy to leave a nice review, and hit that favorite/follow tab.**


	12. Chapter 12

Early monday morning, three figures bolted through Edd's house, running through the floor and leaping off furniture and walls.

The first, Eddy's newly caught Shiny Pikachu, Volty, had gotten ahold of Double D's hat. Watt was chasing after him, wanting to play as well. Polter, who had an intense love for her master's hat was trailing after Volty, claw extended.

Meanwhile, Edd ambled after them, having covered his head with one of his father's golf caps. "You three get back here!" He demanded.

"Pika pi!" Volty laughed as he leapt on top of a ceiling fan. Polter jumped up across from him, readying to swipe the hat off his head. She lashed out with her claw, only for the Pikachu to block the Mimikyu's attempts with light kicks and tail strikes.

Edd quickly flicked the ceiling fan on, giving the two Pokemon a quick spin.

"Mi! Kyu!" Polter shrieked as she was spun around, her disquise fluttering.

"Ka-chuu!" Volty cried. The two of them were flung away, with Volty landing on a soft chair, and Polter landing in Edd's arms. He gave a wince as he caught his Ghost/Fairy-Type, a quick jolt of pain coursing through him.

Watt picked up Double D's hat and handed it back to him. "Thank you, young Watt." He said, sitting Polter on the floor before pointing to Volty. "Look, if you're going to sneak out of Eddy's house, at least be a bit less rambunctious with your playdates!"

"Pika!" The Pikachu said, pulling on it's chin to make a cartoony representation of his face. "Pika! Pi-Pikachu!~"

"I mean it!"

"Pika!"

Watt nudged his master's leg. "Pichu…" He whined. The little Pichu didn't like to see his friend in such a mood.

Double D had no choice but to relent. "Okay, fine. But no more fooling with my hats."

"Pika!" Volty affirmed.

"Pichu!" Watt yipped happily. The two started wrestling lightly, but immediately, Watt put off a bluish-white glow.

"What in the-?" Double D mouthed, as the Pichu's glow intensified, obscuring his form. He seemed to become taller, and stockier, but as soon as he did, he was coated in a purple miasma-like phenomenon. He shrunk back to normal and stopped glowing.

"Pi?" Watt vocalized, confused as he looked up at Edd.

Double D didn't know what to think of it. "Roto-Z? Come in here, quickly."

His Rotom Dex levitated into the room. "You rang, Roto-D?"

"I just saw Watt glowing with some white aura, and it seemed as though he was changing, but he shrunk back to normal and stopped." Double D described. "What do you make of that?"

"It zzzzounds like Watt was evolving." Roto-Z whirred. "But I've seldom heard of a Pokemon zzztopping in the middle of a process without being provoked to do so by it'zzz Trainer."

As soon as the Dex finished it's statement, Watt took on the glow again, and started to change. Double D made note that it's silhouette vaguely resembled Volty. However, it never reached fruition as he reverted back into Pichu with another smoky miasma.

"Pi-Pi!" Watt cried, obviously not liking it.

"Oh dear. It's almozzzt as if something'zzz blocking him from evolving." Roto-Z said. "Very strange."

Double D looked down at his cute Pokemon, snivelling and cringing. "This is very strange...I don't usually do this, but I believe…" He gulped. "Skipping school for today would be for the best."

0

Later that day, inside the Melon Cave, Leeana, the rescued Steenee woke up from a nap in the comfortable bed Jonny had prepared for her.

She looked around, but the melonheaded kid was nowhere to be seen. Only the Seedot(who was sleeping before her in one of the two watermelon-themed chairs) and the board with the face painted on it, which was surprisingly in different position than yesterday.

Leeana rose, taking a walk through the halls. She found a note on a desk that read as thus:

 _Dear Leeana,_

 _I'm sorry I won't be there for most of the day. Planter and Plank can keep you company until then. If you get hungry, there's sandwiches in the fridge, and artesian water as well if you get thirsty._

 _Sincerely, Johnny._ (Apparently he mispelled his own name)

Because she was a plant based Pokemon, she didn't feel the need to eat food, so she walked over to the fridge and took a bottled water from inside, taking a few sips. The fresh water sang inside her mouth as it travelled down.

She put the cap back on and put the empty bottle into a recycling bin. The Steenee looked behind her to see the closet under the stairwell. This was where Jonny kept his costume.

Leeana opened it, and saw the Captain Melonhead outfit hanging on hooks. Additionally, she noticed a small towel bandana fashioned into a mask with cutout eyeholes. The Grass-Type removed it from the hooks and examined it.

Without even thinking, she wrapped it around her eyes, and with a cute cry, she saw herself in the mirror. She thought she looked cool in that mask!

"Stee! Steenee!" She vocalized, striking mock action poses until she heard something landing by her feet. Leeana looked down to see the board called Plank, it's drawn on eyes staring up at her. She shivered. The piece of wood unnerved her with it's unchanging smile. The only question was, how did it get over to her position?

0

After school, Ed and Eddy walked into Double D's family driveway. "What in the heck did sockhead miss out on school for?" Eddy asked. "He's had perfect attendance since kindergarten!"

"Maybe the cyborgs finally got to him!" Ed shrieked. "Or he mutated into a bug!"

"I REEEALLY don't think that was it, Ed."

"Or maybe he-"

"Please. Don't." Eddy knocked on the door. A voice called from inside.

"Come in!"

The two of them entered, and to their surprise, the lights were dimmed down. Several blue, red and purple lights poured in from the kitchen.

"Maybe that cyborg thing wasn't too far off base." Eddy noted. The two of them entered the kitchen to see quite the sight.

Double D had several monitors, with wires attached to Volty's cheeks as a power source. His Venonat was watching curiously. The wires ran through to several monitors that were hooked up to Watt. The Pichu nervously stared forward, trying to ignore the situation.

"Cool!" Ed mused.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Eddy exclaimed, running over and swiping Volty from the layout. "Whaddya think you're doing to my Pika!?"

The Pikachu accidentally shocked him, leading to all present being shocked painfully.

Eddy shook his head, collecting himself. "Double D? Care to explain yourself before I do like Rolf when I threw one of his stupid fish balls!?" He asked threateningly.

Double D stood, still reeling from the electricity.

"NOW!" Eddy screamed.

"OKAY!" Double D said. "Watt seems to be going through difficulties. My Rotom Dex says that it's time for him to evolve into a Pikachu himself, but something seemed to be blocking it."

"Yeah...what does 'evolve' mean again?"

Edd sighed. "Evolve in our sense means to change on a generational scale to become better suited for survival. By a sense for Pokemon, Roto-Z told me that they change into a more powerful form. It's moreover like a life stage for them that's achieved when certain criteria are met."

"That'zzz right!" The Dex added. "The majority of all Pokemon that evolve do zzo by gaining enough battling experience. In the case of Pichu, like Watt, they evolve through a biochemical reaction in the brain caused by high friendship. Pikachu, Pichu's evolved form become Raichu when expozzzed to a special stone called a Thunder Stone, which belongs to an order of stones that radiate elemental energy."

"How does Wotter evolve?" Eddy asked.

"Oshawott, and Turtwig, such as Snappy, are starter Pokemon. All Starter Pokemon evolve via battle experience."

"What about Jackie?" Ed asked, pulling out his Sneasel's Poke Ball.

"She could evolve at night time, when holding a zzzpecial item called a Razor Claw."

As they conversed, Edd hooked the wires back up to Volty's cheek pouches and clicked his fingers away on a makeshift keyboard.

The monitor screens lit up, one showing Watt's heart rate and body temperature. Another pulled up an x-ray.

Double D took note of something unusual. "Th...there's a black spot on his brain!"

The other two Eds and the Rotom Dex joined him in eyeballing the screen. "Wierd! What could that mean?" Eddy gasped.

Watt cringed as his own cheek pouches sparked. "Pi...Pichu!" His eyes flashed from pink to red briefly as he loosed an intense Thunder Shock.

"Baaaa-aaaah-ahhh-ah!" Ed shrieked as the group of them were shocked.

The group collapsed as Watt ripped his way out of the apparatus around him and collapsed.

Edd roused himself and glanced at the x-ray monitor. It had frozen on another screen, with Watt's brain shown normal again. "This...requires more analysis...Later." He groaned before passed out.

"Pichu…" Watt whined, paws to his face in shame.

Volty walked over and placed a paw on his shoulder(If their evolutionary family actually has them). "Pika…" He said with a concerned smile.

"Chu!" Watt spat, turning away, only for the ground to shake. "Pi?" The two rodents scuttled over to the window and opened the curtain.

Outside was an enormous contraption in the shape of a Pikachu made from twisted metal and wiring. It looked severely malformed.

At the top of it's head structure was a transparent dome, and inside were none other than the Kanker Sisters.

"Pi!" Volty and Watt cried in unison, making a crazed dash for the Eds. Volty grabbed his master by the collar and slapped him in an attempt to wake him up. "Pi-Ka! Pi-Ka-Chu!" He called.

"Ughhh...Wake me when breakfast is ready." Eddy groaned.

The Shiny Pikachu pulled his left eye open as Watt yanked on his three strands of hair. His eyeball had cartoonishly morphed into the abbreviation "KO".

Seeing no other option, Volty gathered his forces in his paw, balling it up into a fist. He prepared to use a Focus Punch, but Watt stopped him. "Pi! Pi-Pichu-chu!" The smaller Electric-Type interjected, pulling out Double D's wallet and producing a dollar bill.

The albino Pichu waved the currency note in front of Eddy's face. The shortstack sniffed the air, and woke up immediately. He made a swipe for the cash. "Mine!" Watt leapt back and put it back in Edd's wallet and returned it to his pocket. "Alright, what was that all about!"

The Pichu and Pikachu got in front of him and started floundering around. Watt pointed at Volty as he stood as tall as he could, warping his face to look like a grotesque version of itself and lurching around with his arms held in an apelike posture.

Watt put a bowl over his face and stood on top of Volty's head, placing a bundle of flowers over Volty's head, who made his best swooning sound and kissy lips at Eddy. An impersonation of Lee Kanker.

"Kankers!" Eddy caught on to it before running to the window and seeing the Pikachu mecha lumber off into the distance toward the forest that obscured the clearing where they'd met Volty and the other Pikachu.

"Pika! Chu-Pika-pikachu!" Volty said in a demanding tone.

"What? I'm not going out there!" Eddy protested. "Those Kankers are wacko!"

Volty and Watt's cheek pouches sparked as they made threatening cries.

"Okay okay! Fine!" He pulled out Wotter's Poke Ball. "Wotter! Wake 'em up with Water Gun!" The Oshawott manifested from the Ball and with a cry, he spat streams of water in Ed and Double D's faces. The two of them shot up.

"Water slide!" Ed yelled happily.

"Was I just unconscious?" Edd asked.

"We got a problem."

0

The three of them, as well as Watt, Volty, Wotter, Nat and Roto-Z followed the lumbering behemoth. The Eds peered through the trees to witness that their feminine tormentors were indeed inside the robot, under the glass dome at the top of the head.

Watt could tell where it was heading. Toward the Pikachu colony.

In spite of their treatment towards him and his friends, he couldn't let them do harm to them.

The Pichu leapt out, only for Volty and Nat to block him. "Venonat!" Nat cried in protest.

"Please, Watt." Double D said. "If we do this, we have to do this together."

"When did you get brave all of a sudden?" Eddy asked.

Edd gulped. "I'm not, really. But Watt wants to help those Pikachu. Even though they treated him so poorly, he doesn't want them to be hurt. And if such a small creaure like Watt wants to fight...then I suppose I can too."

Ed produced Snappy's Poke Ball. "It's hero time!"

A thundering cry of "Pikaaa!" sounded through the forest.

"Now!" Double D began. He, along with Watt and Nat charged through the trees. Ed took off after them, releasing his Turtwig.

"Let's do this, Snappy! Arroooooooha!" He yelled.

"Twig!" Snappy added, hopping after him.

"Ka-chu!" Volty roared, dashing forward.

"Well, I guess we're really doing this. Us against the Kankers." Eddy noted. He clutched his fist. "What am I so worried about? They only have that one fluffy Pokemon! And if we work together, we can bring that stupid robot down too. We can do this! Let's go, Wotter!"

"Oshawott!" His partner cried.

Unbeknownst to him, the Waterium Z in Eddy's Z-Power Ring took on a blue shine.

The group of them broke through the forest into the clearing. When they did, they saw the Kanker's Pikachu mecha holding a large clear sphere above itself, with all the wild Pikachu inside.

"Pichu!" Watt wailed.

The wild Pikachu looked to the bunch of them, all banging on the glass of the sphere.

"Well hello, lover boys! Miss us?" Marie asked. The three of them wearing their Rocket uniforms.

"Let those things go!" Eddy demanded. "Or you're gonna feel some pain!"

"Wott!" Wotter added.

"Pika!" Volty spat.

"Now why would we do that?" Lee asked. "We caught like thirty of these Pokemon at once? Ain't that cool!?"

"No, it's not!" Double D said. "Those Pokemon were minding their own business. They were happy together. You have no right to capture them against their will and take them away from their home!"

"Isn't that what we're all doing?" May asked.

"No! Eddy and I were given our Pokemon. I DID catch Nat, and Ed was allowed to catch Snappy, but Volty came with Eddy of his own free will. Then two others were caught and kept so that they wouldn't have to steal to get a meal. That's different than what you're doing! Living, intelligent creatures that have their own homes and families aren't a commodity to be harvested."

"Why...why you...don't you understand? We're doing this for you!" Lee cut in.

"And who asked ya!? Get it through you're thick heads!" Eddy growled. "WE. DO NOT. LIKE YOU!"

The three sisters recoiled at his statement. "You are abusive, disrespectful, violent, and overall just crazy! How could we ever like girls like you!? For all we care, you can go kiss a cactus!"

Lee grit her teeth, before shaking her head. "Seems you need to bash heads before you can get in a romantic mood." She hit a button. An orifice opened in the middle of their mech's chest section and two Poke Balls ejected. "Go have some fun, Jerry!"

"You too, Lil' Marie!" Marie added.

The two balls popped open. Marie's Eevee and Lee's Lickitung burst out into view.

"Eivui!" The Eevee cried powerfully.

"Licki-!" The Lickitung vocalized, waving it's tongue out.

"What in the heck is that pink thing!?" Eddy cringed.

Roto-Z took a picture and pulled up it's image. "Lickitung. Licking Pokemon. Normal-Type. It's tongue is roughly the length of it's whole body. It has a habit of licking it's trainer, which leads to a paralyzing sensation. When it extends it's tongue to it's full length, it's tail quivers. There is said to be some connection."

"Heh! We'll show you!" Eddy waved his hand passively before taking a stance. "Ready Wotter?"

"Osha-!" Wotter cried.

"You see we've picked up a new trick! Lemme show you what I mean!" The boy crossed his arms and brought them down over his chest. "Time for our Z-Move!"

Eddy started waving his arms like waves rolling over the ocean. Wotter mimmicked his motions, and began to take on a blue aura.

Jerry leapt out at Wotter and ran his tongue over him. The Oshawott flailed his arms in resistance, before spitting a Water Gun at the Lickitung, sending him flying away. Wotter twitched uncomfortably.

"Zzrt...Seems paralyzzzizzz has set in." Roto-Z said.

"Oh come on…" Eddy groaned as Jerry and Lil' Marie closed in on him.

"Snappy! Use Tackle attack!" Ed commanded.

"Tur-twig!" Snappy shouted, managing to tackle Jerry, then Lil' Marie. However, the Eevee lunged and bit down on the twig atop his head. "Twig! Twig!" He cried.

"Psybeam!" Double D commanded.

"Vennnn…" His Venonat chimed, shooting beams of psychic energy from his compound eyes. Lil' Marie barely had time to dodge.

"Shadow Ball!" Marie commanded.

"Vui!" Lil' Marie shot a dark energy sphere from her mouth at Nat, who got blasted back.

"Volty, lend 'em a hand!" Eddy commanded.

"Pika! Pipi!" The Shiny Pikachu replied, taking a combat stance.

"Watt! You too!" Edd added.

"Pi-chu!" Watt called, standing as tall as he could across from the Eevee, who made a cute, yet threatening smile.

"Get 'em both, Jerry! Use-Huh!?" Lee said as the Luxury Ball Jessie sent them burst open inside their protective dome.

Jessie's Mimikyu lurched forward, causing the machine to do so as well. "K...Kyu...kyukyu-Mimi-Kyu!" It chittered angrily, shaking it's claw as it gave Volty and Watt a death glare.

"Pi...chu?" Watt vocalized, shaking a little. This Mimikyu seemed different than Polter.

The Mimikyu popped the Pikachu mecha's dome open and lunged out, lashing at the two electric-types with it's claw. He was aiming for Watt, but Volty dashed in and took the hit. "Pika!" He cried.

"Hey Freaksheet!" May called. "We don't recall sending you out! You're our backup!"

The Ghost-Fairy twisted it's body half around to glare at May, only for her to shrink back. "Uh...I didn't say nothing!" She grinned sheepishly, showing her buck teeth.

Mimikyu turned back around, choosing to ignore her and start slashing at Volty. Eddy's Pikachu managed to block a few of the hits with it's forearms, but wound up getting sent flying.

"Chuuuu!" Watt cried, shooting a Thundershock at the Mimikyu. However, his friendship to Polter caused him to hold back. It turned to him, baring down on him menacingly. "Piiii…" He wailed, taking a step backward, until it unleashed it's Play Rough attack, beating him senseless with it's costume head and tail stick.

"Wotter, you gotta help 'em out!" Eddy commanded.

"Nat, please, get up!" Double D pleaded with the insect, who continued to lie down on the ground with it's feet in the air.

Wotter charged in, only for Jerry to come in and stomp him in the stomach. Luckily, his scalchop shell blocked the hit. "Osha!" He growled at the Lickitung.

"Fine. We'll deal with you first! Water Gun!" Eddy shouted.

"Wooooott!" The Oshawott growled, spitting the stream of water at the Normal-Type. The Licktung blocked with it's arms, only for Snappy to run in and tackle him to Wotter, who leapt into the air and loosed another Water Gun, pinning him down.

Jessie's Mimikyu continued to beat on Watt, striking it mercilessly, but as it did, it failed to notice Volty coming up from behind. He leapt into the air and twirled, unleashing Thunderbolt at full power. The lightning bolt struck the Mimikyu, but it recovered nearly instantly.

The Mimikyu turned around, only for Volty to puff himself up. "Pika!" The Shiny Pikachu growled, sticking his chest out as Watt panted in exhaustion, doubled over in pain. His opponent chittered, as the two of them dashed around, shooting balls of electricity and shadow energy at each other.

A single Great Ball burst open during the scuffle. A dark claw clutched. "Mimi…" A feminine voice chittered.

Lil' Marie whipped Wotter with her tail, slapping him around. "Tackle it!" Eddy shouted.

"Take Down!" Marie yelled in response.

Their Pokemon slammed into each other, each of them shoving for supremacy. The Eevee pushed her enemy back, but Wotter managed to reciprocate. Finally, they both released each other, taking a break to breath until a stray Electro Ball hit the two of them.

Wotter shook his head and dusted himself off. "Osha! Oshaoshawott!" He yapped, waving his paw at Volty angrily.

"Pika...chu." Volty chimed, sheepishly scratching the back of his head until Mimikyu lunged again, slapping him fiercely into a boulder.

Finally, it turned to Watt, who had barely recovered from it's previous attack. "Pi...chu...Pi...Chu…" He panted, struggling to his feet.

Mimikyu powered up a Shadow Ball, only for another to slam into it.

The Ghost-Fairy Type cried out angrily, looking around for the assailant, it's eyes coming to rest on the second Mimikyu that stared it down.

Polter leered at the stranger, shadowy mist pouring from her costume.

"Hey! It's Double D's! Guess we're in for a freaky freaksheet fiasco!" Lee smirked. "But I bet our's is stronge!"

"Polter...you wanna fight?" Double D asked, holding up Nat, who held it's eyes tightly shut, twitching it's antennae.

"Kikyu!" Polter responded, nodding it's costume head.

"I understand. Watt is your friend, and you don't wish to see him hurt." The smart Ed smiled. "Well then…" He reached into his pocket, and produced a spare black ski cap. "Shall we?" He gave it a light toss, the garment draping over Polter's costume. The friendly Mimikyu gasped, chirping happily as she scuttled and hopped back and forth.

Jessie's Mimikyu lolled her it's head forward, miasma coating it's body. "Kkyuuuu...Mimikyuu…"

Roto-Z floated in. "Oh dear...That Mimikyu called Polter a traitor!"

"What does that mean?" Ed asked.

"Mik-miku-Kyu-Mimi! Mimikyu-ku-mi-mimi!" Mimikyu cried, slamming it's claw into the dirt.

"It says that Polter is a disgrace to all Mimikyu for making friends with Pikachu...and as he described Watt a…'Pikalett.'" The Rotom Dex continued.

"KyukyuMikyu!" The crazed creature screeched, lunging with a Shadow Claw.

"I'm...not going to tranzlate that. Zrt!" Roto-Z shrank back.

Jessie's Mimikyu's claw was blocked by Polter's own Shadow Claw. "Kyu!"

"Zrrt. Polter says 'Enough!'"

"Mkyu! Mimimimikyuky-mi-kyu-mimi-kyukyu!" Polter added.

"Polter says 'We have hated Pikachu for generations, but for what purpose? We still make our disguise to look like them. So why? What is the reason?'"

Polter shoved the other Mimikyu away, but it charged again, the two striking and parrying each other with Shadow Claw. She began to chitter and screech again, but she was drowned out by Jessie's.

"'They are capable of making friends at the tip of a hat, while we are cursed to hide under a ragged sheet!'" Roto-Z translated. "Every single stitch I sew when my costume is damaged, I spit at the Pikachu name. The humiliation I must suffer, I will turn to rage! I'll beat every single Pikachu I come across, until they too are forced to hide their true faces! Because I am MIMIKYU!'"

Polter began to speak again, as she shot a Shadow Ball it's way.

"'But why!? Why must be force ourselves to hate and destroy?'" Roto-Z continued, now translating for her. "'I am honored to wear this Pikachu costume. Because Watt is my friend, and Watt is the friend to the guy with the pretty hat!'"

Double D blushed. "Pretty?" Ed and Eddy snickered to the side.

"Hey!" Marie growled from the mecha. "This isn't a debate! Crush that stupid thing so we can get outta here with these rats and our boyfriends!"

"We're not your boyfriends!" Eddy spat. "Wotter! Let's hit that Z-Move, now!"

"Oshawott!" His partner barked.

"I don't know what a Z-Move is, but it sounds like trouble!" Lee began. "Jerry! Lick 'em into submission!"

Her Lickitung charged in again, but bladed leaves cut him off.

"What!?"

Snappy stood bravely against Jerry, baring his beak angrily.

"Why you!?" The redhead grimaced.

"Good job, guys!" Eddy said, giving Ed the thumbs up. "Now, let's do it!" He crossed his arms, with Wotter mimmicking his gesture. The two started waving their arms, as if they were imitating the ocean tide. "Z-Move!" A blue aura cloaked his form, channeling into Wotter. "Hydro Vortex!"

Wotter pooled fluid in his mouth, as well as controlling water with his paws, swirling it all together to create a huge whirlpool before him.

"OshaaaaaaWOOOOTT!" He screamed, unleashing a spiralling deluge at Jerry and Mimikyu. It, as well as Polter ducked back, leaving large tongued Pokemon to take the brunt of the blast.

The flood of water struck, blowing everywhere. Jerry was flung backward into the mecha's leg. His eyes spiralled, signalling his knockout.

"Grr….we're down one." Lee said, opening the dome to recall him to his Poke Ball, which they'd previously retrieved. The Pikachu in the glass sphere all yipped happily, prompting them to shake the lot of them. "Pipe down, rats!"

Eddy and Wotter smiled back to each other, gasping happily. "We did it! We did it! We finally did a Z-Move!~" Eddy cheered with Wotter mimmicking him as they held hands and hopped about.

"Vui!" Lil' Marie growled, biting Wotter on the foot.

"Woooooott!" Wotter cried, accidentally spraying Eddy in the face with a Water Gun, sending him crashing into a rock.

The two of them started to slap and scratch at each other as Polter and Jessie's Mimikyu continued to brawl, slashing each other with their Shadow Claw, mist blowing around them.

In Edd's hands, Nat writhed in pain from the attack it suffered.

"Please, Nat. Rest easy. You're in no shape to fight." Edd advised.

"Veno...Venonat!" Nat cried before his body took on a glow.

"Wha-?" His trainer gasped, letting him land on the ground.

The other Eds, and even the Kanker Sisters and their Pokemon gasped at the sight of Nat's shining body as it began to change shape. Wings sprouted from his side, as well as a crest like horn.

The glow died down, revealing Nat had taken a moth-like shape and taken flight.

"Veno...moth." He vocalized.

"Was that?" Double D asked.

"Evolution confirmed! Nat changed from Venonat to Venomoth! Zrrt!" Roto-Z whirred.

"Venomoth…" Edd whispered in awe as he beheld his Pokemon's new form, as shining scales glittered on it's wings.

"The Poison Moth Pokemon. The colors of the dust on it's wings indicates which toxins it contains. Zrrt!"

"Vennnnnnnn!" Nat buzzed, sound waves expelling from it's form.

The Kankers gripped their ears and wailed. Lil' Marie and Mimikyu screeched in agony at the Bug Buzz attack.

"Mooooth…" Nat cried, flapping it's wings powerfully, and loosing a glittering green dust from the scales on them.

Lil' Marie accidentally breathed some in, and let out a sneeze before doubling over. Mimikyu struggled to stay awake, before falling asleep.

The two of them snored loudly as Lee, May, and Marie fumed angrily.

"Get up, you too! The fight's not over 'till we win!" Marie scowled.

"Sleep Powder. Lookzz like they're not getting up anytime zzoon." Roto-Z chimed, only for their mecha to kick him away. "Aaah!" The Rotom Dex wailed, as he landed on the ground. His body vibrated wildly. "Ddddamage 35 percent…"

"Roto-Z!" Edd shrieked, scooping the Rotom Dex up as the girls recalled their Eevee and Jessie's Mimikyu.

"Hey! He wasn't even fighting! Not fair!" Ed shouted.

"Shut up, you burheaded baboon!" Lee spat. "That stupid hunk-a-junk was annoying us!"

"Don't talk about my pookie-bear like that!" May said, shaking her.

"May, get your hands off me!" The two of them wrestled about angrily, until a single footstep caught their attention.

Eddy's Pikachu had took a confrontative stance, now sporting a black eye from his scrap with Mimikyu. "Pi-KA!" He growled.

"Oh look, he wants to save his friends! You want these?" Marie asked as their mecha held the Pika-ball out at him teasingly. "Well too bad! Swallow it, rat! Because they're coming with us!"

As the three of them started to cackle, Volty grit his teeth. "Chuuuu…" He got on all fours, his hair bristling up on his back. Electric sparks burst from his form as he started to sprint at them.

"What's he doing!? He doesn't think he can take that big robot, does he!?" Eddy blanched.

"Cccccal-cul-ating...Wild...Charge." Roto-Z droned in Edd's arms.

"Pika! Pika-pika-pika-pika-pika-" Volty cried as he came closer and closer to the Pikachu droid, and with a leap, he bashed his fist into the mech's chest area. "Chu!"

Electricity coursed through the mecha, as it's chest area seemed to loosen up. "Why you!" The three sisters cried in unison.

Volty landed on the ground on his hind legs, and after remaining in that stance for a moment, gripped his paw in pain. "Ka-chuuu!" He wailed.

"Ha!" Lee boasted. "Too little, too weak!" The mecha held it's foot over Volty, who yelped in fright.

"Get outta there, Volty, or you're one pancaked Pika!" Eddy cried, getting ready to make a run for him.

"Bye-bye!" Marie said, as the foot slowly came down toward Volty.

A cry cut the air. "Pichu!"

The lot of them turned to see Watt, who was imitating Volty's Wild Charge stance.

"No, Watt! The robot's too strong!" Ed protested.

"Chu!" Electricity crackled across Watt's small form, as if he too would use the same attack, but this was different. This time, the Pichu was cloaked entirely in electricity. He took off sprinting on all fours at the Kankers.

"That looks...different." Eddy noted.

"Massive energy buildup!" Roto-Z said, coming back to himself. "Watt's energy capacity up five-hundred and twenty percent! Calculating…" He whirred and buzzed for a moment.

"-Volt Tackle!"

"Piiii-chu!" Watt cried, slamming into the Kanker's mecha, and searing right through it like a bolt of lightning. When he landed behind them with a wince, the machination blew up, the sphere holding the wild Pikachu breaking open.

When it was all over, the Kanker Sisters were flying high in the sky, away from the Eds, and their quarry.

"Well that was a bummer." Marie said. "I thought for sure this would work!"

"Gah! If that freaksheet would've actually done it's job, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Lee growled.

"Please don't make it angry." May uttered shakily. "It can hear you through the ball."

"Next time, Eds!" They hollered as they blasted off and out of sight.

0

The sun had begun to set. The Eds, along with Watt, Nat, Volty stood across from the colony of wild Pikachu.

"We're happy we could help you all out. With any hope or luck, they won't be back to trouble you." Double D said.

"Pika!" A wild one yipped, giving a thumbs up. "Pi-Pika-chu!"

Roto-Z hovered over to the Eds. "He says thank you. Watt and Volty are free to come back and play anytime!"

"Pi! Pi!" Watt cried happily, as he ran up and snuggled it's elder Electric-Type.

"Ka…" It replied, giving a hug.

"Well, I'm glad that all turned out for the best." Eddy noted. "Come on, guys. I'm starved."

"Bye now!" Ed said, waving goodbye to them all.

"Pi-ka-pika!" The Pikachus waved in response.

"Chuuuu!" Watt and Volty added as they left with their trainers.

"Another eventful day under our belts, right fellows? And we received a powered up member of our team now." Edd said, giving Nat a stroke as he fluttered next to him.

"Nomoth!" Nat piped up, landing on his shoulder and wrapping a wing around him.

"That's quite good, Nat." The sockhead smiled before catching a whiff of something that tingled and burnt his nose. "Oh no...Toxins!" He gasped, blowing his nose into a hankerchief.

"Veno?" The Venomoth chirped quizzically.

0

As the Eds left, elsewhere, a confrontation occured on the other side of town in the outskirts.

Preston grimaced at the grimly handsome man with very short black hair, and black eyes. He wore a dark suit, with a patch on his pocket, that read a multicolored capital 'R'.

Giovanni smirked at him. "Pretty good. You're no ordinary Gym Leader. I commend you for your skill. You must've been through fierce training in your own world."

Hopz stood before Preston, in her Mega Lopunny form. Her blue dress lie in tatters at her feet. "Lop...Lop...punny…" She panted. She was by no means out of the fight, but whatever Pokemon Giovanni used was truly a mighty one to keep up with her in that state.

Her opponent, a mysterious and unknown Pokemon wearing strange armor, with a ten-sided polygonal intent in the center of the torso, and a pair of twin horns at the top of it's mask(which obscured it's face) stood across from her. Whatever it was seemed to be alien in nature, with three digits on each long, skinny arm, cat-like feet with two toes on each, and a long purple tail. It's armor was heavily damaged in places. Bruises adorned it's body from Hopz' powerful attacks.

"It would seem that the Beta still has some essential fine tuning to work through." Giovanni continued. "It's incomplete. We're done for today."

He and his Pokemon turned around, preparing to leave. "Wait!" Preston demanded, reaching out with his hand. "Why? Why are you Rainbow Rocket goons in our world!? Why would you come here? To attack the innocent people of this world? To capture all of the hapless Pokemon that were taken away from their homes and brought to this alien place? What's the purpose!?"

"Lop-Lopunny!" Hopz growled, taking a ferocious stance. She was not satisfied by their battle. She still wanted to fight the strange creature.

Giovanni cocked his head around to look at them. "Heh. Why not?"

"What?" Preston gasped.

"Team Rainbow Rocket has amassed great power in it's own world...and now after seizing the power to travel to others...why not going around conquering whatever we please. And with strong Pokemon like that Lopunny, I'm sure it'll be quite...profitable. Hehhehheh…"

And just like that, Giovanni and his strange Pokemon vanished.

Hopz cried out as she reverted to base Lopunny form. "Looooop!" She wailed.

"I know you wanted to fight more, Hopz, but this is serious…" Preston said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We have got to get back in touch with the professors."

 **Quite the chapter here. It seems Giovanni is going to begin his campaign on the Eds worlds with force on a whim! What dangers does this spell for the Cul-De-Sac kids, and their Pokemon friends!?**


	13. Pokemon Police! Enter the Rocket!

In the dark environment that was the base for Team Rainbow Rocket, a great number of Grunts is lead by a man with long green hair. This man is pale, with a red patch over his eye. His back slouches slightly as he walks with a cane, and wears long black and white robes with a golden mantle.

He leads the group of Grunts into a large carrier-like vehicle, with the R insignia on the side.

In his office, Giovanni, their supreme leader, sat with a hand on his chin. "Ghetsis is leading the troops on some mission for that Peach Creek town. I'd initially planned a seige, but he feels that a more…'peaceful' option would be best. Humph.

"But moreover to the point...you said that you wish to go along with him?"

The person who sat across from him was a young man, possibly early twenties, wearing the black uniform, along with shades, and a bandana to cover his mouth. The hat he wore however was a plaid golf cap.

"Yeah…" He said with a voice filter. "I've got...connections to that one horse town. Personal business."

Giovanni eyed him. "You've only been with us for two months, and already you're bar admin tier in terms of strength. You would moreover be suited for the seige operation, but I suppose Ghetsis needs a bit of strong support. You have my approval." He pressed a button. "Petrel."

A screen appeared, bearing the face of a squirelly man with purple, coiffed hair. "Yes sir?" He asked in a paranoid tone.

"Inform Ghetsis that the operation for Peach Creek is a go, and that he has one more head to keep track of."

"I'll get to that right away, Mr. Giovanni." He said.

"And while you're at it, see if you can find out whose Persian that is." Giovanni added, glancing at the yellow Persian. The cheetah-sized cat was on the other side of his office door, meowing hungrily and scratching at it. It seemed as though it wanted to see him.

The ruthless leader couldn't help but smile lightly. He'd always had a fondness for that Pokemon.

0

The next day, Eddy frowned at the sight of the Meowth in his chair. "Boss. Boss...Boss!" He snapped his fingers. "What in the heck do you think you're doing?"

The Alolan Meowth rubbed his back on the chair, getting comfortable.

"Get outta my chair! It's movie day, you stupid cat!"

"Mrowww." It rolled his eyes at him. "Mrrrowww~" He cried in a mocking tone.

Eddy's hair hung down like strings as he growled angrily. He and his friends had gathered for their traditional movie day/night, but his Dark-Type feline was being unco-operative.

"Let it go, Eddy." Ed said, scratching Jackie's head as she (unwillingly) sat in his lap. "Kitty needs his personal space."

"Sneasel. Snee...sel-Sneasel." Jackie vocalized, unamused at his scratching, folding her clawed paws. "(Sneasel needs HER personal space.)" She took a whiff of the air and wretched at the scent of something nasty.

"Geshundheit." Ed added.

"Any ideas, fellows?" Edd asked with Watt and Polter in his lap and Nat perched behind him.

Volty was lying on the kitchen table, wagging his tail at the bag of popcorn rotating inside. "Pika…" He marvelled at the scent of butter that filled his nostrils.

"Ooh! Ooh! Monster movie!"

"No way!" Eddy said. "We watched those last time!"

"But Eddy, it's a marathon!"

"So? Let's watch a beach movie!"

"Aww…" Ed whined as he sat his chin on his Sneasel's head. She growled, annoyed.

Volty staggered into the room, struggling to carry a bowl full of popcorn. "Pika-chu~" He chimed, but he tripped over a pillow, causing him to drop the bowl. The steamy popcorn flew everwhere, landing on Boss' face.

"Nyaaaa!" The Meowth shrieked as he leapt up, the salty treat burning his face lightly. He brought his claws out and hissed at Volty.

Volty waved his palms around in denial. "Pika-pi! Pi-pi-chu!"

"Ha-ha! Mine!" Eddy said, leaping into his favorite chair, prompting Boss to frown and hiss something in Pokemon language at him.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Who could that be?" Double D asked as Ed and Eddy fought over the remote, prompting Boss to join Jackie sitting in the floor.

"Mya...nya, ma-na, nya-nyars?(Humph. How'd we wind up with these bozos anyway?) Boss said, his translation voice sounding suspiciously like a slurred Brooklyn accent.

"Sneas-snee.(Beats me.)) Jackie huffed.

Edd answered the door. A tall man with flat black hair and a intimidatingly focused gaze came into view. He wore a brown trench coat. He was accompanied by a young man with blond hair drawn up in a ponytail to the side, wearing a black hoodie with claw marks. The boy looked at Double D with a rather uninterested look.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" Edd asked nervously.

"Hello. Is your name Eddward?" The man asked. He had a very light tinge of an accent that suggested European.

"Ummm...yes? Is there a problem?"

The man produced a badge. "International Police. My partner and I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Oh dear…" He muttered.

Eddy met him at the door, along with Polter and Watt.

"Hmm…" The agent began, examining the Mimikyu and Pichu. "Well, it seems you're knowledgable about Pokemon. There goes one of my first questions."

"The Professors told Interpol about this kinda thing?" Eddy asked.

"Oh no. You see...my partner and I are like those Pokemon. We're from a world where they're commonplace."

"You're...from the Pokemon world? Do you know Grey?" Ed asked, referencing their mentor.

"No, I can't say I have." The man added.

"Awww…" Ed wailed. He missed the young Trainer.

"Can we get to the point?" The bleach-blond boy asked somewhat impatiently. "We're here for a reason."

The Eds were silenced.

"Good."

"A little softer next time, Knight." His senior officer directed.

"I told you don't call me that, Looker." The boy growled. "My name is Gladion, and don't you forget it!"

"Fine."

The man, evidently known as Looker, cleared his throat before he produced a photograph. "Have you seen these individuals lately?"

The Eds leaned in to get a look. "Y...Yeah! That's the Kankers!" Eddy began.

The photograph showed the Kanker Sisters in their Rocket uniforms, leaning back and enjoying ice cream.

"You'd think they wouldn't wear those costumes so publically." Double D added.

"So you do know them?" Looker asked.

"Yes...they're local girls that cause trouble for the whole neighborhood. But it seems they joined a criminal syndicate called-"

"Team Rainbow Rocket…" Gladion grunted, scowling intensely. "We know all about them. Scum that goes around stealing Pokemon from their trainers, or capturing them en masse in the wild for profit...but now they've gone full militia. Word is they're getting geared up to set up shop in your town."

"Oh my…" Edd piped up, putting a hand on his mouth. He couldn't fathom what it would do to him if those criminals took Watt, Polter, or Nat. Or worse, what they would do to the Pokemon themselves.

"Indeed." Looker added. "We're the only agents here, so it may be difficult for us. We've been trying to gather operatives, but everyone we've asked is either a local child, or knows absolutely nothing about Pokemon."

Eddy got an idea. "Why don't we help you out?"

Double D grit his teeth and shot back. "Are you mad!? He's not talking about just Lee, Marie and May here! These people are hardened criminals! We couldn't hope to fight them off!"

"I agree with your friend. This fight is not for children."

"Oh please! With the awesome Pokemon I've got, there's no way we can lose!"

"Awesome Pokemon, huh?" Gladion asked with a raised brow. "But how good are you at training them?"

"I'm...good!" The boy was mildly unnerving the short Ed.

"How good?"

"Good? ha! I'm the best!" Eddy boasted.

Gladion smirked. "Prove it. Backyard. Now."

"You're on!"

"Gladion. This is not the time for this." Looker stated.

The youth turned to him. "Don't worry. This won't take long."

0

The lot of them gathered in Eddy's backyard. Roto-Z hovered between Eddy and Gladion.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to referree this match. Zrrt-zrrt!" The possessed Pokedex stated.

"Fine by me. I could care less." Eddy snorted.

"Likewise." Gladion added. "How many Pokemon do you have?"

"Four...but let's keep it at three." The three-haired boy advised, recalling his Primeape's nature.

Gladion nodded. "Go, Lucario!" He threw a Poke Ball, and a humanoid canine manifested. It had a blue body, with a cream-colored underbelly, and a black area resembling shorts. It had wolf-like ears, red eyes, and most noticeably, metal spikes sprouting from it's wrists and collar area.

"Luuu!" The being growled.

"Talk about cool! It's like an upright dog!" Ed cried, shaking his hands in excitement.

"Lucario. Aura Pokemon. A Fighting and Steel-Type. It is capable of sensing the feelings of humans and Pokemon. They are known to travel in packs." Roto-Z described.

"Boss! You're on!" Eddy shouted.

His Meowth yawned and rose up from his seat beside his old Sneasel friend and took a light combat stance.

"An Alolan Meowth, huh?" Gladion said. "Haven't seen one of those in a while."

"You may begin! Zrrt!" Roto-Z said.

"Boss, use Thunderbolt!" Eddy commanded.

"Nyaa!" The cat-creature growled, blasting bolts of electricity at Lucario. The bolts struck, the canine frozen in place by the pressure.

"Yeah! How's that?"

"Now!" Gladion shouted.

"Lucaaaa!" Lucario growled, flexing his arms, and bursting out of the lightning.

"Y...You gotta be kidding me!" Eddy blanched.

"Force Palm!" Gladion demanded. His Lucario dashed forward and tapped it's paw on Boss' stomach.

"Nyarr?" Boss meowed, before being blasted back by intense force.

"What was that!?" Double D asked as the feline landed behind him.

"Lucario izzz capable of manipulating an energy called aura. The life force that surrounds and emanatezzz from all things." Roto-Z buzzed. "It'zz aura control augments it's physical attacks, and also gives it accezzz to powerful ranged attackzzz."

"Like-"

"If you say Dragon Ball Z or Street Fighter, I will stomp you in the head." Eddy threatened as Ed shut his trap.

Boss managed to struggle to his feet. Sparks coursed through his fur.

"It appearzzz as if Bosszzz is paralysed." Roto-Z added. "Now he won't be able to move as quickly. Or at all!"

"Boss, are you still good?" Eddy asked.

The Meowth panted heavily, but shook his head and stood his ground. "Meowth!" He vocalized.

"Alright...go for the Fury Swipes!"

"Meowth!" Boss snarled, leaping into the air, and preparing to frenzy-scratch Lucario.

"Aura Sphere!" Gladion commanded.

"Luu...Car…" His Pokemon brought it's paws to it's sides, and concentrated his aura to form a glowing blue sphere.

Boss gave a crazed smile as he descended on Lucario, ready to swipe, but it thrust it's paws out, sending the orb at him. "Meow?"

In an explosion, the Meowth was sent back into Eddy's arms. "Myaaaaa…" Boss groaned as he lost consciousness.

"Aww man…" Eddy said, but in a rare moment of concern, recalled him to his Ball. "How we doing on medicine, Double D?"

"We have plenty." Edd replied.

"Boss iszz unable to battle! Lucario izzz the winner!" The Rotom Dex announced.

"Well that was boring." Gladion yawned as his Lucario stretched, readying himself for another match.

"Grr...I'll show you!" Eddy declared.

"Pipi! Pikachu!" Volty said, running up to his side on all fours and pulling on his pant leg.

"Y...you wanna fight next?"

"Chu!" The Shiny nodded, balling his paws.

"K then. Volty, I choose you!" Eddy said, waving his arms as Volty shot forward with a cry of "Pika!"

"Begin!" Roto-Z commanded.

"Volty, use Wild Charge!"

"Use Quick Attack!"

"Pika-pika-pika-bigga-bigga-Pika-pika-" Volty droned as his form erupted in bursts of electricity. The Lucario lunged, gaining a trail of white light behind him as he speed up faster and faster.

"Chu!" Volty screamed.

"Car!' Lucario growled as his paw met with Volty's elbow. The two struggled against each other before they both hit the dirt.

The two Pokemon got back up and started running. Their trainers took off sprinting after them.

"Electro Ball!" Eddy shouted.

"Aura Sphere!" Gladion commanded.

The two fighters gave their cries as Lucario shot another blue energy sphere, and Volty whacked a ball of electriciy with his tail. The two attacks hit their mark, and they were both flung back.

Pikachu and Lucario both rose up, ready for another tussle.

"Thunderbolt!" Eddy yelled.

"ChuuuuPika!" Volty growled, loosing his blast of lightning. Lucario blanched as the bolt hit, causing him to wince in pain.

"Lucario!" Gladion exclaimed.

The Fighting-Type grimaced. This Pikachu was strong.

"Can you still fight?" Gladion asked. It nodded and let a grin escape his muzzle. "Then use Bone Rush!"

Lucario channeled his aura into the shape of a long femur-shaped bone and lunged at Volty. With a swipe, he smacked him away. "Pi!" He cried as he flew into Eddy's father's barbecue grill. Volty shook his head and collected himself in time to witness Lucario charging in with the bone attack again.

"Jump!" Eddy commanded.

"Chu!" Volty said, leaping into the air with a flip.

"Luca!?" Lucario barked as it turned around to see Volty standing behind him on the patio.

"Get it!" Gladion ordered.

Lucario growled and charged again. Volty stood perfectly still, waiting for an opening.

Finally, when he got close enough, the electric rodent ducked down to the ground and delivered a fierce Focus Punch uppercut to Lucario's muzzle.

The humanoid canine landed at Gladion's feet, losing consciousness.

Gladion frowned sadly. "Come back and rest, Lucario…" He recalled it to it's Ball.

"Booyah!" Eddy cheered, throwing his hands up. "We won, Volty!"

His Pikachu smiled and did a victory dance. "Pika! Pika! Pi-Pi-Ka-Pikachu!"

"Go, Charizard!" Gladion's voice called.

The two jumped back as a Ball burst open and heavy footsteps crashed against the ground.

Before them was a red-orange colored dragon-like creature, with green-membraned wings, a yellow underbelly, and a tail lit aflame. Twin horns adorned either side of it's head.

"ZARRR!" The Pokemon roared proudly.

"Holy snot!" Eddy gasped, backing up as Volty made an impressed squeak.

"That one looks almost like...Kevin's Pokemon!" Edd noted.

Roto-Z flipped around, taking a picture. "Zrrt! Charizard. The Flame Pokemon. A Fire, and Flying-Type. Charmeleon's evolved form. It never turnzzz it's fire breath attack on any opponent it seezzz as weaker than itself. Charizard that show off their power are seen as weak by their general population."

The "Charizard" gave a snort, blowing him away. "Waaaa!"

"Volty…" Eddy began. "We can do this...I know it's big...but…" He was sweating nervously.

"Oh come on. This Charizard just recently evolved." Gladion said. "Surely it's nothing against the 'Best Trainer.'"

"We'll show you!" Eddy snapped. "Volty, use another Focus Punch!"

Volty clutched his paw, gathering his forces. Gladion's Charizard snarled as it leaned in at him.

"Charizard, use Slash!"

The dragon-like creature flew in and lashed Volty with his claws, sending him crashing into the grassy yard. "Chu!" He screeched, losing his focus.

"Woah…" Ed muttered. "That was a strong hit!"

"Volty, you alright?" Eddy asked.

"Pi…" He replied shakily.

"Time out! Let's take a breather." The shorter boy said, crossing his hands.

"Hmmph! You think one of those Rainbow Rockets is gonna give you a time out?" Gladion asked. "Charizard, use Smokescreen!"

"Zaar!" The Pokemon growled, opening it's maw and spilling a white smoke. Volty shrieked as his vision was obscured.

"Pika? Pi? Pikachu!?" He shouted as he flailed his paws around.

A shadow loomed in on him. "Fire Fang!" Gladion shouted.

Huge flaming fangs super-imposed around Volty. "Chu!" Volty shrieked before leaping back to avoid the fangs as they snapped shut around his former position.

"Eddy! Tell Volty to wave his tail and blow the smoke away!" Ed shouted.

The shorter trainer looked back to his dull friend, with a flabbergasted look. Was Ed...actually making sense for once?

He shook his head. It didn't matter. "You heard the lunk, Volty! Blow it away by fanning your tail!"

"Pi...KA! KA! KA!" The Mouse Pokemon squeaked loudly, swing his tail in a fanning motion. The Smokescreen gradually started to dissipate.

Gladion's Charizard revealed itself with a scowl.

"Chu!" Volty growled.

"Use Electro Ball and hit it hard!" Eddy shouted.

"Chuuu, Pika!" The Electric-Type complied, mimmicking Lucario's Aura Sphere pose and shooting the electrified orb at Charizard. The Flame Pokemon folded it's wings before itself at the last moment. The Electro Ball detonated against them, causing him to grunt in pain.

The Fire-Type shook it's head, flapping his wings, but staggered slightly.

"Direct hit!" Double D added as Watt and Mimikyu cheered Volty on.

"That dealt some damage!" Roto-Z chimed. "Because Volty himself is Electric-Type, and Electro Ball is too, the power is increased. It doesn't help that Charizard takes twice as much damage from those types of moves, due to being part flying type. Zrrt!"

"It's in the bag!" Eddy boasted.

"It's not over yet." Gladion noted with his eyes closed. He opened them sternly. " **Flare Blitz**."

"Zaaar!" Charizard roared, exerting his forces, and manifesting an intense red and yellow flame around his form.

Eddy smiled. "Fine. We'll see your 'Flare Blitz', and raise you!" He pumped both fists forward. "Use Wild Charge, Volty, and knock it right out!"

"Kaaa!" Volty grunted loudly, electricity bursting from his form.

The two Pokemon stared each other down, and then rushed each other full speed. The draconian fire-type glided with his wings to reduce wind resistance(If that works), as Volty dashed low to the ground, squeaking angrily.

Both of them collided, flames and lightning clashing. Volty's fist rammed into Charizard's head, as they struggled to overpower the other.

The struggle eventually overcame them, and with an shockwave from their auras, the two of them landed by their trainer's feet.

"Biiika…" Volty groaned.

"Zaaa…" Gladion's Charizard hissed weakly.

"Zrrt!" Roto-Z chimed. "Both Pokemon are unable to battle!"

"Volty!" Eddy ran up to scoop him up in his arms.

"Charizard!" Gladion called, pulling him up. "Are you alright?"

"Zarr...zarr-zar…" It approximated a grin, before passing out.

Gladion smiled after a bit. "Thanks. I'm proud. Come back." He recalled it to it's Poke Ball.

"Take a good rest, Volty." Eddy said, returning the Pikachu to his Ball. He looked at the red and white sphere with a smile. "To think you took out that dragon. You little guys sure are something special!"

"Hey. The Battle's not over, yet!" Gladion added. "We still have one last match!"

"You're right. Wotter, come on out!" Eddy said, throwing out his Oshawott's Poke Ball.

The Otter Pokemon manifested in light, giving his cheery cry. "Osha-wott!"

A device chimed in Looker's pocket. He produced it. "It's me. What is it?"

Gladion pulled one last Ball out. He made an angry glare through his hand, clutching it slightly. "Go, Sill-"

Looker blew a whistle, catching the attention of all present.

"That's all. Gladion, we have to go."

"But...this is-"

"Enough. You know darn well battling isn't everything. We have a job to do."

Gladion grimaced."Fine." He said, pocketing the Ball before he looked back at Eddy. "I'll crush you some other time."

Eddy grunted and stammered as they left.

"We're sorry for troubling you. Please, enjoy the rest of your day." Looker said as he and Gladion left through the door after entering the house.

"Wooott…" Wotter groaned. Eddy did as well.

"Aww man...I was just about to flatten him!"

"Let it go, Eddy." Double D nagged. "Right now, we need to see to Volty and Boss' health."

With a flick of their Poke Balls, the Pikachu and the Alolan Meowth appeared, panting heavily.

Double D knelt down and gave them a spray of Super Potion that he'd gotten at the makeshift Poke Mart outside of town. The two Pokemon's bruises vanished with a stinging sensation.

"P...Pika-pika!" Volty chimed happilly as he felt his strength replenished.

"Myarrrth!" Boss yawned before giving his whiskers a brandish and scratching himself.

Ed looked over the fence to see Gladion and Looker getting into a car and driving down to exit the Cul-De-Sac. "They're going, guys."

"Let's follow 'em!" Eddy ordered.

"It's unwise to interfere in their police business, Eddy! We might get hurt!" Double D countered before Eddy grabbed him by the shirt and shook him. "Ahhh-ah-ah-ah!"

"I am NOT going to let this go! Besides, I gotta see what he was gonna send in last!"

0

As this transpired, another meeting was going on.

The Kanker Sisters were annoyedly glaring at their superiors. Jessie and James were scowling angrily.

"We ask you to accomplish one simple task, and you can't even do that right." The whip-haired woman began, holding up her Mimikyu's Luxury Ball. "We'll be taking this back. Consider yourselves lucky we can't demote you."

"Hey, it's not our fault!" Lee grimaced. "If Double D's freaksheet didn't show up and distract yours, and if that stupid bug of his didn't go all moth on us, his little white rat wouldn't've punched a hole in our robot and sent us practically over the moon!"

"We don't want to hear excuses, we expect results." James declared. "And furthermore, what might I ask is this!?"

He held up a photograph that was completely identical to the one Looker held.

"So what? Everyone deserves a sweet treat every once in a while." Marie shrugged before their talking Meowth lunged and started using Fury Swipes on her face. "OW!"

The Scratch Cat Pokemon landed back on the ground. "You were still in uniform, you ditzy garage girl!"

"Hey! We're trailer girls, thank you!" May corrected him, only for a snickering to catch her off guard. She turned around to shriek at Jessie's Mimikyu skulking around behind her. "Waaah!" She leapt into Lee's arms as Marie whiped the blood off her face from Meowth's scratches.

"I thought that thing was in it's Ball!" The blond wailed.

"May, you need to lay off the Hungry Mans...ugh!" Lee groaned before falling over and taking her with her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" May asked. "Are you calling me fat!?"

"If the girdle fits-" Lee spat before May grabbed her throat and shook her fist.

Jessie sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "Why, oh why do we put up with this?"

A screen flicked on behind her.

"I see you three are still getting along comfortably with your new recruits." A stern voice called.

"Eek! The Boss!" James yelped before he, Jessie and Meowth got down on their hands and knees.

Lee, Marie, and May stood in their current positions, staring blankly at the dark and intimidating man that graced the small screen.

He made a scowl, prompting the three of them to kneel as well.

"Sorry!" Lee said, uncharacteristically. This unnerving individual put off some kind of uncomfortable air.

"Now all six of you listen well." Giovanni spoke. "Ghetsis is bringing a contingent of our Grunts in a Rocket Carrier, as well as a few others to that Peach Creek town. You're all to meet up with them, but stay out of their way. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" James, Jessie and Meowth said in unison.

A moment passed before Jessie kicked Lee in the side.

"Y-yes sir!" The Kankers added.

Giovanni vanished as the screen went black.

James sighed.

"This new version of the Boss makes my skin crawl even worse."

"Me two." Jessie added.

"Me t'ree…" Meowth said.

The six of them rose up.

"Well, you heard him, recruits. We best find that Ghetsis guy…"

"The name sounds familiar, but I can't trace the face." Jessie said, a finger to her chin.

As they pondered and puzzled to remember who Ghetsis was, the Kankers took a moment to laugh quietly.

"We thought _these_ guys were high up on the ladder, but I guess they're just the bottom rung." Marie whispered.

"But we're lower than they are. Doesn't that make us LOWER than the bottom?" May asked.

"Not for long...we're gonna climb the ladder 'til we're on top!" Lee grinned, showing her bad teeth.

0

The Eds rose up as they hid behind a bush to find Looker, as well as Gladion, who had donned Team Rainbow Rocket disguises.

Double D made a shushing gesture as Ed smiled stupidly. He stuck his head out of their hiding space, he leapt up, and gave a yell of "HI, GUYS!"

The other two Eds shrieked and drug him back down, muffling him with their hands.

The familiar trio stood outside the large black and red structure.

"What was that?" Jessie asked.

"Sound like someone said hello?" James added.

The two of them looked to a group of three grunts. "Go see what that was all about." Jessie ordered.

The grunts walked over to the bushes as Double D and Eddy panicked. The three of them got as low to the ground as possible as one peeked through. "Hey!" One of them exclaimed before Edd whipped into action.

"Nat, use Sleep Powder!"

"Vennnomoooth!" Green dust blew around their midst, with the Eds covering their faces.

The grunts were stricken with the dust, and after inhaling were put to sleep. The Eds managed to drag them into the bushes.

A few moments passed, and the Eds casually walked out of their hiding place, now wearing the Team Rainbow Rocket uniform. Eddy lamented that even though the Grunt he impersonated was a short one, his clothes were a little baggy, even when wearing his street clothes underneath.

"I don't think they'll buy it, Eddy…" Double D advised.

"Just shut up and walk…" The three of them joined in the single file line of Grunts as they entered the massive structure.

When it came time for their turn, Jessie and James stopped them at the door. "Hold it!" They said in unison.

A flood of sweat rushed down Eddy and Edd's head as the two adults looked them over.

"I don't know you...Were you with the Johto branch?" Jessie asked.

"Umm...yeah!" Eddy replied, his voice cracking as he grinned nervously.

The long haired agent examined him all over before giggling. "Didn't know we recruited runts. Go on through."

Eddy pouted as he and his friends went past them.

"Hold on...I don't see those other three anywhere…" James added as they started to run inside the structure.

"Eh...must be slacking off." Meowth suggested as he peeled an apple with his claws. "We do enough of it to know-eh!" He grunted as his two associates bonked him on the head.

0

Inside the structure the Rocket Grunts used, Ghetsis reclined himself against a wall in a dark room. "Now...If all goes well, I'll have the people of this cute little town eating out of the palm of my hand."

"You seem confident, Ghetsis." A mildly deep voice said on the other side of the room. "But be wary. Confidence turns to pride. And pride is a dangerous thing. We all know the saying, pride cometh before the fall."

Ghetsis smirked at the red-haired goateed man across from him, who was dressed in a somewhat militaristic outfit. "Heh...I'm sure that everything will go well. Why if I existed in the world YOU'RE from, Lysandre, you may well not have even fired that 'Ultimate Weapon' of yours.

"Besides, If I spill enough of my old Team Plasma preachings, Team Rainbow Rocket will be able to gather enough Pokemon from those innocent little snots I hear are running around."

"What would you say?" Lysandre said, turning to the third individual in the room. A man with a slim, almost ghoulish build, pale skin and short, spiky blue hair.

"Oh, ignore him. He's devoid of any will." Ghetsis added. "All he does is sit there, glaring at that Ball."

The man ignored his companions, continuing to, as Ghetsis said, stare at the Master Ball that he gripped tightly in the palm of his hand. As he did so, a dark shadow seemed to spill from the hinges.

0

 **The Eds as well as Looker and Gladion have gone undercover in a den of Team Rainbow Rocket Agents. Will they able to maintain their disguise, or will will they be discovered?**

 **I know I sort of said that the Eds would leave Peach Creek in this chapter, but with the way this chapter went, it kind of had to be stalled to the next chapter. But don't worry. It'll be a big one chock full of battling.**


	14. All Out Assault! Eds vs Team Rocket

The Eds watched behind a corner as several Grunts were reclining against a wall. The short Eddy was taking lookout, since they couldn't trust Ed to keep his big yap shut, or whisper. The three of them also had their Pokemon tucked away in their Poke Balls on their belts, to avoid arousing suspicion. From the looks of it, most of these people used Poison-Type Pokemon. A type none of them had, save for Edd.

"Yeah, I hear we're about to start the transmission, but some guys got antsy and decided to see the town for themselves." One of them said.

"Can't wait to see what they bring back, huh?" A second added.

"There's a bunch of guys talking out there…" Eddy whispered.

"What!?" Ed shouted, prompting Double D to muffle him with his hand. "MMphff!"

"Hey, what was that?" A third Grunt asked.

The Eds shrank back into the corner as he approached. This Grunt came into view. "You three get back to work! You're supposed to be getting Ghetsis set up in the studio."

"Y-yes sir!" Double D affirmed, shooting up in a militaristic fashion before marching off as such. Eddy and Ed casually followed behind him.

When the three of them got to this 'studio', which was really just a mess hall set up so one corner resembled a studio, they got sight of a man with long green hair seated at a news anchor-styled desk, with several Rainbow Rocket Grunts, but they were decked out in a different, white uniform.

"They look almost like eskimos or something." Eddy whispered.

"Yeah...I wonder what they're doin'." Ed said.

"And we're rolling." A random voice called.

Ghetsis cleared his throat before he began to speak. "My new friends and neighbors in this strange new world…" He began in a calm, almost friendly tone of voice. "You do not know my face, but I'm sure it will be quite commonplace soon. My name is Ghetsis.

0

Across town, Kevin and his Charmeleon, Buck, along with Ace, his Nidorino, were staring at Ghetis' face plastered on their television screen.

"Hey! Put my show back on!" Kevin spat.

"Char-charr!" Buck growled as well.

"I come before you this evening to stress a great point. Some of you may have found yourselves with new visitors in the form of unusual and fascinating creatures. These beings, which are called Pokemon, are fantastic organisms from a distant world." The dignified individual continued. "Things of genuine wonder!

"But not all is well...As I understand, your world has creatures of it's own...and human beings have come to abuse and torture them as well. And I ask you, fellow humans, can we really treasure more of this sin?"

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Pokemon are wild and natural creatures, which shouldn't be bound by people, which are bound by civilization! They must remain free, so that they can reach their full potential, unhampered by people.

"I hope you will consider my message. Good day."

As the screen returned to Kevin's program, he looked to Buck. The Charmeleon was lost and starving when he took him in. It was rooting through his garbage for something to eat. For the first time, Kevin's heart felt compassion flowing through it.

Buck looked at him with a nervous frown. "Char…" It cried.

He smiled and stroked the Charmeleon on the head. "Don't worry, buddy. I won't let you go through that again. This guy's out of it."

A few moments later, he heard a scream from outside. "Mr. Bunby! No!"

"Give Dixie back, now!" A female voice shouted.

"What the-?" Kevin looked out the window to see Jimmy on his knees and reaching out at four men wearing black outfits, as well as two more holding Sarah back as she tried to thrash them.

"Let's go, boys!" He barked as his Pokemon started to follow him out the door.

"G...give our friends, back!" Sarah spat as the other men escaped.

"Jeez, this brat's strong!" One of the offenders grunted.

"It's alright, our pals are already outta here. Come on!" The other man shoved her down and the two started to run, only for a stream of flames to cut him off. "What in the-!?"

Kevin, Buck and Ace stood to face them as they turned around.

"Who...who are you!?"

"The name's Kevin." The jock scowled, flipping his hat around straight. "Now, why don't you just explain what's going on here, and you won't be hurt. As badly."

"Char!" Buck snarled.

"Nido!" Ace barked.

"We don't have to explain anything to you!" One of them shot back, producing a Poke Ball. "Don't mess with Team Rainbow Rocket!"

The other pulled out his own Ball. "Go, Koffing!"

"Grimer!"

Two Pokemon emerged, one spherical in shape with orifices in it's body letting off a toxic smog, with a poison symbol on it's center. The other, one with a slimy purple body, with two hands.

"Ko-FING!" The prior gasped.

"Griii-merr!" The second wailed.

"Kevin! Those guys stole our Pokemon friends!" Jimmy said, pointed at the four men which were running away.

"What!?" Kevin asked before scowling. "Buck! Flamethrower! Ace! Horn Drill!"

"Nido!" "Char!" The two Pokemon charged, the Fire-Type lunging and spitting flames onto Grimer, and the Poison-Type leaping like a frog, and jabbing Koffing with it's horn, which spun at high speed.

"Koff!" The Koffing quite literally coughed as it landed painfully at it's user's feet.

"Grime!" The Grimer groaned as it landed on top of it's ally.

The two Rainbow Rocket Grunts took a step back as Kevin and Sarah advanced, making physically violent gestures.

"Time to take your lumps!" Kevin snickered as he lightly smacked his fist against the palm of his other hand.

0

After the Grunts broke up in the mess hall, it was apparently lunch time, as all of them had gathered at the tables, chowing down.

After grabbing plates for themselves, the Eds sat down in a table far away from the others.

"So, what exactly is the point of this charade, Eddy?" Double D asked. "We're in this hive of ruthless ruffians, and we haven't seen hide nor hair of Looker or Gladion."

"Yeah, but I figure if we lie in wait, we'll spot 'em eventually. But if our cover's blown, we're sunk." Eddy replied, turning to Ed with an angry smirk. "So if we can all keep our mouths shut, and lay low, we'll make it out all right. We might even have a chance to be the heroes!"

"I waaanna be a her-oooh!~" Ed sang, before someone grabbed him by the shoulder tightly.

"Hey, punks! You're in our spot!" A familiar, deep female voice said.

The Eds shrieked lightly and ducked back.

Lee, Marie, and May Kanker met their gaze, the red-head and the blunette glaring angrily, and the blond frowning.

"Yeah, get lost before we send you packing!" Marie hissed.

"Eevui!" Her Eevee punctuated, baring it's teeth.

"W...we're sorry!" Double D said, throwing his voice to make it sound deeper, rising up. "Please, excuse us!"

May sniffed the air. "Hey! Hold up!"

The Eds froze in place as she examined them. Thankfully, their hats covered their faces lightly, so it seems the Kankers didn't recognize them.

"Don't we know you? One of you smells...familiar."

"Oh, I uh…" Eddy hemmed before grabbing Ed. "That's just Ed, ERR! I mean, Ned! He's kinda been skipping out on showers lately. I told you buddy, you gotta start thinking of your health!"

Sweat dripped down the back of his head before May shrugged and sat down. Her sisters joined suit.

The Eds bolted off into another area of the structure, panting heavily.

"That...was close!" Ed coughed.

"How they bought that I'll never know." Double D said. "Come on, let's go and see if we can find something of use before we're discovered."

The group of them walked down the hallway a bit, before a tall, lanky man with a grim demeanor met up with them. "Let me pass." He demanded monotonously.

The Eds quickly made room, but Double D felt a chilling sensation as his eyes met the blue haired man's.

He eyed Edd scruitinously, his blank stare becoming a squint, before taking his leave into a room on the left of the hall.

"That guy was...wierd." Eddy noted.

The three of them walked down a set of stairs to find a room filled with Pokemon held in cages.

"G...good lord!" Edd gasped. The creatures all shrank back from them in the cages, crying in fright. "What form of atrocity am I looking at!?"

"They practically got a zoo all in one room!" Eddy muttered. "Can you imagine what we could do if we had THIS many Pokemon!?"

"Eddy, I SEVERELY hope you're making a morbid joke, and even so, it isn't funny! We have to release these poor things!"

"But it'll blow our cover! We can't just-"

"Sh...shawott…"

"W...Wotter?" Eddy asked turning around, to see, not Wotter, but a different Oshawott behind the bars. It had sparkling eyes, and a ribbon tied around an ear.

The Eds looked at it, until Wotter's Poke Ball burst open at Eddy's side. "Osha!" He cried, running up to the cage and putting his paws against it, gazing into it's eyes.

"Wott...osha-wott…" The Water-Type vocalized, evidently female, given the tone of it's voice.

Wotter flexed it's paw. "Osha-wott!" He grunted deeply, pumping out his chest. With a quick motion, he detached the scalchop shell from his stomach and slashed the bars in two.

The Pokemon quickly dashed out of the cage, and the female wrapped it's arms around Wotter. "Sha-sha!"

"Osh-wa-osha!" Wotter vocalized, grinning until she gave him a kiss, causing him to moan and fall out, contentedly.

The freed Pokemon started to run through the still open door. A frustrated voice screamed.

"Ah! Who let them all out!?"

James of all people poked his head into the room. "What do you think you're doing!?"

Ed, Edd, and Eddy leapt back, as well as Wotter. Double D stammered. "We...uh...you see…"

Jessie and Meowth entered the room as well. "You three!? The runts from before?" Jessie gasped. "What is the meaning of this!? The boss is going to-"

"The boss nothing!" Eddy grinned, flicking his cap at her. The older Team Rocket agent growled, throwing it to the ground to behold his nearly bald head. "We don't work for crooks like you!"

"Y...You…"

"It's gotta be that Melonhead kid!" Meowth gasped, shaking a side of Jessie's skirt to get her attention. "I'd recognize that chrome dome anywhere after what he did to us!"

Eddy's eyes widened as he heard the name. "M...Melonhead!? As in Captan Melonhead!? You think I'm THAT loser!?"

"That cat looks a lot like yours, Eddy!" Ed noted. "And it TALKS!"

"How peculiar…" Double D added.

"You may have brought backup this time, baldy, but we're prepared this time!" James smirked. "Now you three should prepare for trouble!"

"That's my line, James!" Jessie stomped.

Eddy growled. "For starters, I'm not BALD!" He spat, holding his three hairs up and stretching them out. "Ya see!? And besides, I MET that Melonhead punk! He ruined one of my best scams!"

"Oh, please, Eddy, it was hardly top ten."

The shortstack leered at Double D. "You got an answer for everything, don't you?"

"Even if you aren't Melonhead, we're still gonna make you pay for lettin' all those primo Pokemon loose!" Meowth spat, unsheathing his claws.

"Yeah? And who am I gonna pay? I'm broke anyway?" Eddy said, thumbing his nose at them.

The room got darker.

"We're not a group to be trifled with, little man…" Jessie began. "We're here to collect interest!"

"Grab your checkbook, because we're the greediest!" James added, throwing a rose.

The Eds stood back, observing their strange presentation.

"The radiant beauty shining so brightly the flowers and moon hide their faces in shame!" Jessie said. "A single flower of evil blooming in this fleeting world! Jessie!"

"The noblly heroic man of our times!" James added. "A master of darkness fighting back against a tragic world! It's James!"

"It's all for one, and one for all! A glittering dark star that always shines brighty! Dig it! While Meowth digs deep!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Team Rocket, let's fight!" The three of them cried in unison against a giant violet capitol 'R' that superimposed itself against them.

A bulbous blue creature with squinted eyes and jagged teeth burst out of a Poke Ball behind Jessie."Woooh-bu-fett!" It cheered.

After waiting a moment, Eddy leapt back, giving a smirk as he tore off the Rocket uniform, revealing his street clothes. "Our turn!"

"What?" James asked.

Suddenly, the room got dark again as Ed's shadow glittered with a green outline. "The stalwart workhorse, with a strength surpassing this world!" He recited. "A hero braving the unknown, with an empty stare and a smile!" He said as fried chicken legs fluttered around him. "Ed!"

Eddy shoved him out of the way with Double D, who stood, shaking his legs, also a bit unnerved that Ed could manage such a speech.

"Th...the intellectual architect, with a heart of gold and a mind that's true!" He said, gaining a bit of confidence as a light, computerized background of glowing processors, and his shadow shining red. "A genius to unravel the mysteries of love and loss!" He added, not exactly sure how to have ended. "Edd!"

Eddy kicked him out of the way, his shadow glowing yellow. "Take what'cha can and give nothin' back!" He began, a storming background accentuating his form. "The storming titan whose ego stands ten-foot tall with a scream that quiets a hurricane! Eddy!"

"Ed!" Edd" "N Eddy!" The three of them shouted in turn as a voice blubbered from nowhere as their names superimposed in giant, sharp, red letters.

Wotter leapt up between them. "Oshawott!"

The Team Rocket trio shrivelled back. "C...could their introduction be cooler than ours!?" They shrieked as their Wobbuffet wailed it's name.

Something in Edd's coat pocket flew out from the floor, revealing itself to be his Rotom Dex.

It flipped around, taking a picture of them. "Looking good, guyszzz! I just wish I could record video."

"Wh...where did you come from!?" Double D asked, as he and Ed removed their disguises over their street clothes.

"I stowed away under the uniform coat after I followed you. Zrrt!"

James produced his Poke Ball. "Cofagrigus! Subdue these disrespectful delinquents!" He threw it and it released a strange Pokemon with a coffin shaped body, with a cartoonish ghostly face. Four ghostly hands reached out toward them.

"It is King Ramses' accursed sarcophagus!" Ed shrieked, leaping behind Double D in fright.

"Water Gun, now!" Eddy commanded.

"Woooott!" Wotter hollered as he loosed a stream of water from his mouth, pushing it back.

"Fine then. We'll use this!" Jessie shouted, throwing her own Ball. "Go, Gourgeist!"

The jack-o-lantern-shaped Pokemon with a slender head, as well as long orange hair that also served as hands manifested. "Goooourr…" It vocalized.

"Shadow Ball!" Jessie's Gourgeist channeled dark energy into an orb that crackled as it was sent flying at Wotter, sending him crashing into the rear wall of the cage it slashed open.

"Wott!" It grunted in pain as it stood up shakily.

"Wotter!" Eddy gasped, before scowling and pulling a second Ball. "Two against one ain't fair!"

"Eddy, you should preserve your Pokemon's strength and let us be your-" Double D began, until his friend cut him off with a yell of "Go, Volty!" "Why do I even bother?" The brainy Ed concluded.

Volty manifested in a flash of sparkles when the light of his Ball died down. "Pika!" He said, ready for battle.

The three Rocket Agents scowled immediately as they clutched their hands at the sight of him. "Pi-ka-chu-!" The three of them practically hissed.

"Oh...so you know this Pokemon?" Eddy smiled arrogantly.

"We've been sent blasting off by one of those rats so many times I can't even count the zaps!" James growled, clawing at the air and falling to his knee. "Why, oh why must cruel fate torture us!?"

"Relax, James." Jessie demanded. "Besides. There's no way this one's as strong as the twerp's Pikachu."

"I don't know who this 'twerp' is...but one things for sure." Eddy grinned before flexing powerfully, in spite of his short stature and build. "You three are going down!

0

As their confrontation began, Kevin, who had also gathered Rolf, approached the Rocket complex in the forest.

"So...this is the den of weeds in our garden…" Rolf said.

"If...that's what you wanna call it, then yeah." Kevin added, sighing at his old world manner of speaking.

"Bastion! Show yourself before Rolf!" The blue haired foreigner said, throwing his Poke Ball. His Combusken showed itself with a crow.

"Kammmba-sken!" It cried.

"Gather your fortitude, Bastion, for the artichoke has thickened!"

Even his own Pokemon crowed confusedly at him before Rolf charged in. "Com!?" Bastion sprinted after him, as well as Kevin and Buck.

Several Grunts had gathered in the hall they sprinted down.

"Intruders!" One of them called.

"Get 'em!" Another shouted.

"Outta the way!" Kevin growled as he and Buck plowed through their ranks.

"Shakla-ka!" Rolf yelled, giving one of them a whalloping blow to the stomach and then to the back. "Are we having fun yet!?"

"Com-ba-com-ba!" Bastion cried, slamming into a Raticate with his Double Kick.

When the skirmish with these grunts was over, Kevin massaged his fist. "All right! Now, let's find Fluffy and Sarah's Pokemon."

0

As the two continued to fight their way through countless more grunts and their Pokemon, the Eds had started their scrap with Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Volty, use Thunderbolt!" Eddy commanded.

"Pikaaa-chuuu!" Volty cried, loosing an intense bolt of lightning at James' Cofagrigus. The ghostly coffin Pokemon grunted, waving it's ghostly arms in pain.

"Snap out of it, Cofagrigus! Use Hex!"

The four armed Ghost-Type lashed out with it's arms, sending a swirling miasma at the Shiny Pikachu. The attack hit, sending him to the ground.

"Volty!" Eddy grunted before turning to his Oshawott. "Tackle attack, now!"

"Osha!" He vocalized, sprinting at Cofagrigus, while chanting "Wott-wott-wott-wott-WOTT!" He leapt into the air, ready to bash into it with his shoulder, but much to his surprise, he passed right through it. "Wott!?"

Eddy stood, jaw agape as Jessie chuckled.

"Looks like someone's not too familiar with Ghost-Types! Oh-ho-ho-ho!"

The shortstack grimaced, recalling his and Ed's prior battle with a Haunter. "Fine then. Razor Shell!"

"Ossha-wott!" Wotter called, getting ready to slice Cofagrigus with his scalchop shell, only for Meowth to leap up and swat him away with his claws.

"Eeh!" The talking cat imitated a buzzer. "Denied!"

"Why you little-" Eddy grit his teeth. "Huh?"

Another Poke Ball burst open at his side, the Kantonian Meowth leaping back as Boss materiallized before him.

He mouthed something as the Alolan Meowth sniffed him over on all fours. "Look, pal, I don't want no trouble."

Boss stood on all fours as he did, pointing a claw at him with a grin. "Nya-Mya-Meow(You look stupid)!"

Meowth bared his fangs and claws. " _ **I**_ look stupid!? This coming from the sunburned potato crisp that looks like he hair gels his whiskers!"

The two Meowth pounched on each other, each vying for supremacy.

Jessie and James sighed. "Ohhh, Meowth…"

"That's the way, Boss! Give 'im what for!" Eddy cheered.

The two Meowth continued to hiss and claw at each other, until Team Rocket's accidentally hit a switch with his tail.

His partners gasped and panicked. "Meowth, no!"

Both he, and boss looked back at him. "What'd I do?"

0

Outside, large propellers ejected from either side of the complex, and turbines whirred to life underneath. Within moments, it revealed itself to be a tremendous helicarrier with the Rainbow Rocket insignia on the side.

Ghetsis frowned as he watched the aircraft rise from inside. "I didn't give the order to pull out...What is going on here?"

A door opened behind him. "Sir!" A Grunt called. "We have intruders!"

"Is that so?" The former 'Sage' of Team Plasma asked. "Very well...It's been a while since my servants got some exercise." He tapped his cane enthusiastically with a sinister grin.

Lysander rose up from his seat. "I'm coming as well." He turned to the blue haired man on the bench next to his. "What of you, Cyrus?"

The former leader of Team Galactic gave no response, continuing to stare blankly at his Master Ball.

The red haired man maintained his stoic demeanor before exiting the room, leaving him to silence.

0

"Meowth, you fuzz-brained idiot! Do you have any idea what the boss will do to us now that you ruined the mission!?" Jessie called.

"It's not our fault! It was that other Tom's fault!" Their Meowth spat back. "I'll get him back for dissin' me!"

James turned back to scowl at the Eds, but to his shock, they had gone. "Wh...where'd they go!?"

Jessie's jaw gaped. "They were just there a second ago!"

"Now who's the fuzz-brained idiot?" Meowth said, twiddling his whiskers, only for Jessie to shake him wildly.

"We have to find them!" Her voice echoed down the hall as the Eds sprinted down a corridor.

"Did you feel that?" Double D shrieked. "It sounds ridiculous, but I have the slightest semblance of a thought that we're airborne!"

"No way!? This is just a building, isn't it!?" Eddy gasped.

"I hear engines, Eddy!" Ed added before he looked out of a window, only for a cloud to greet him. "No way…"

The other two joined him.

"Egads! We truly are flying!" Double D marvelled. "These Rocket people truly are an enterprise all their own...criminal as they may be…"

"For such an expansive complex, It must have a killer locomotion method." Roto-Z chimed.

"Well...well...well…" A cocky voice called behind them. "Looks like I found our rats!"

The Eds and their Rotom Dex slowly turned around, and went flat against the wall as a multitude of Rainbow Rocket Grunts had them cornered. "AH!"

"Nowhere to run now, boys." The leader of the Grunts said, releasing a Pokemon from a Ball. It was a masculine creature, quite closely resembling a nearly five-foot tall human male, but with a lizard like head, bluish-grey skin, and a cornrow-like crown of frills atop its head. It wore black spandex wrestling shorts, and a championship belt.

"Choooke!" It roared powerfully.

The Eds shivered as Roto-Z zipped before them. "Zrrt. Machoke. The Superpower Pokemon. A Fighting Type. If it does not train itself everyday, it becomes stressed, and looses muscle mass. If it removes it's belt, it's power will run wild, and it cannot be stopped."

"Fighting-Type, huh?" Eddy mumbled. He had recalled his previous Pokemon, so they could escape quickly, but that was off the table now.

With great reluctance, he pulled a fourth Poke Ball from his belt.

"No! Eddy! It doesn't listen to you!" Double D advised.

Eddy grimaced, but felt he had no choice, giving the Ball a squeamish toss. "Go...King."

The Ball popped open, and the Primeape appeared in light.

"BREAH!" It roared, flexing his muscles, before turning around to grab Eddy by the collar, and threatening to punch him.

"N-no! Not me!" Eddy cried.

"Choke! Ma-ha-ha-choke!" The Machoke laughed at the sight of it, prompting King to shift his angry gaze at him.

With a snort, he dropped Eddy. "Priii…"

"Y...you mean...you'll fight for us now?" Eddy asked.

"Preeah!" King snorted, readying himself.

"Alright!" He yelled enthusiastically. "Then let's do this!"

The leader of the Grunts, a man with blue hair under his cap, but a lighter shade than Rolf's smirked. "Let's see how you fare against an Executive's power. Machoke! Karate Chop!"

"Maa-choke!" His Pokemon growled, delivering a chop that King parried with the metal cuff of it's boxing glove. The two of them grunted as they were pushed back.

"King! Show 'em your Mega Punch!" Eddy commanded.

"Prii!" The Pig-Monkey Pokemon cried, rearing it's fist back and slammed it into the Machoke's gut.

"Choke!" It gasped, as the wind was knocked out of it.

"Machoke, no!" The Executive shouted.

"Now let's see how they like your Outrage attack!" Eddy added. The Primeape went wild, glowing red and steam boiling from his form as he assaulted Machoke with all manner of punches, chops, and kicks, until landing one with both feet that sent him flying.

"Maaa…" The more humanoid fighting-type groaned as he stood up.

"My my, what an effective use of Outrage. Zrrt." Roto-Z buzzed.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"Outrage is a Dragon-Type move. If a Dragon-Type or similar Pokemon uses Outrage, normally it breathes fire wildly at the opponent. But I guesszzz Primeape are in a class all their own in how they use such attackzzz."

"There's Dragons!?" The goofball asked excitedly.

"Well, there was that strange afro'd man's Dragonite...and Gladion's Charizard." Edd noted.

"Actually, Charizard iszzz Fire and Flying-Type, but if it-"

"Can we focus on the situation at hand!?" Eddy shouted as the Grunts around them started closing in.

The "Executive" smiled darkly. "You're pretty good, kid. And to think, you're not even from our world, and you can use a Pokemon so efficiently." He walked up to his Machoke. "But we've got a job to do and we can't allow brats like you to interfere!"

He pulled a syringe from his coat pocket and jabbed it into Machoke's neck, it's thick muscles killing some of the pain.

"What-?" Eddy mouthed as he and his Primeape shrank back.

The syringe injected it's payload, and the Machoke stood back up, it's bruises vanishing. Suddenly, it's muscles began to bulge and swell up even more.

"A...a steroid!?" Edd shrieked.

Whatever it was was no ordinary drug. The fighting-type continued to swell up and gain a small degree of height, and much to their shock, it's arms each split into two fully formed arms, giving it a total of four. It's crown of frills became more pronounced as it's lizard-like maw became somewhat beak-like. "Maaaaa….Champ!" It exclaimed as it flexed mightily.

"N...No fair!" Eddy gasped as he and King both leapt back in shock.

The Executive whipped his arm around. "Machamp, use Vital Throw!"

"Chaamp!" It complied, slamming two of it's arms into King to grab him and give him an intense throw, causing him to crash into the far wall.

"Prrriii…" King groaned as he managed to stand up.

"King, no!" Eddy hollered.

The Primeape got back into a fighting stance, before wincing in pain and gripping his shoulder.

"We have to support!" Edd grimaced. "Nat, help us out!" He threw his Poke Ball, and the Venomoth appeared in light.

"Venoooo!" It cried, flapping it's wings.

"Snappy, come out!" Ed yelled, sending in his tortoise-like grass-type.

"Twig!" The Turtwig vocalized.

"Come on then." The Executive said, giving a beckoning gesture. "Old Proton'll beat all of you down at once!"

Eddy stood, grimacing at Proton, but someone else had been catching his eye since the skirmish began.

A taller Grunt in the back, wearing a golf cap, sunglasses, and a bandana to cover his mouth had been looking right at him the whole time. What could his deal possibly have been, the shortest of the Eds wondered.

0

Elsewhere, Kevin and Rolf continued to sprint down a corrior of the flying complex, taking sight of two more Rainbow Rockets standing in the corner. Kevin grabbed the tall one.

"Alright, punk! Tell me now! I'm looking for a little pink dog and a rabbit! You know anything about that?"

"Wait, hold on!" The man protested, as Kevin drew his fist back. He removed his hat, and immediately he recognized him.

"Wait...you're that dude who showed up at my door looking for rocket ships or something!? Watcher, right?"

"Looker. International Police." The agent replied, before putting the cap back on. "And my partner here is Knight."

"Gladion." The blond boy corrected him.

"Right."

"What are you doing here?"

"The same question I should be asking you two." Looker replied. "This is not a place for kids."

Rolf stood before him. "Your voice...it reminds me greatly of the Old Country. Do you know of it?"

"I can't say I do."

"Well, if you were, then you would know that Rolf is no ordinary child. Rolf is the son of an almighty shepherd!" The blue haired boy said, ripping away his shirt. "Behold!"

Looker's partner nearly wretched at the sight of Rolf's forest of back hair. "Geez, kid, have you ever heard of a razor?"

"Know nothing!" Rolf snarled to him. "Rolf's premature back hair is a symbol of pride!"

"Yeah, well you're gonna need more than 'pride' to fight off these guys. If you charged into a Rocket Carrier full pistons blazing, I guess you're either brave or stupid beyond compare."

"Are you calling us stupid!?" Kevin growled.

"No, no, what he means is that it was unwise." Looker said, waving his hands to try and calm Kevin, who was rolling up his sleeves.

"No, I meant stupid." Gladion added.

As Kevin approached, a pair of slow clapping hands caught his attention.

He looked past Gladion, who, along with Looker hightailed it out of there to maintain their disguise. There were two men, the first Ghetsis, whom Kevin had previously seen on television, along with a man with a lionlike head of red hair, wearing a black jacket, and pants.

"I must say, you two are quite brave to challenge us here." Ghetsis said, ceasing his clapping. "But in that bravery, so too is there foolishness."

"You're the dude that cut my show off at the best part." Kevin said. "Funny thing to see you in a place that's overrun with thugs that steal little kids pets!"

Lysandre chuckled. "It was a fun little ruse the short while it lasted. You should've known that the children of this world wouldn't willfully have released their Pokemon." He said, taking note of the Charmeleon and the Combusken that were glaring at them.

"Look here!" Kevin spat. "When I found Buck, he was eating through garbage cans to try and find something he could eat! I took him in! I don't make him fight unless he wants to! And right now...he looks ready to dish out some pain!"

"Char!" Buck snarled, punctuating his statement.

"Now I'm gonna ask this again. Where's the...Snubbull, and...the Bunnelby!" He concluded, pulling out his Pokedex for reference.

"Heh!" Ghetsis smirked. "Those Pokemon belong to us now. They'll be our tools of conquest in this pathetic, powerless world!'

Rolf frowned. "Charlatan!" He said. "You have shattered your own false mirror with the carrot of truth!"

"Yes, I am indeed one of the leaders of Team Rainbow Rocket...with only a small, scarce few of you children training Pokemon, and our greatest threat locked away, there will be nothing to stop us this time!" Ghetsis continued.

"In my own world, I used a freak without a human heart as my patsy to force the people to release their Pokemon...then my ultimate plan was for my organization to seize control of the whole planet, as we would be the only ones with their power!

"But now I see...that plan failed. And so, I found my way to the Rainbow Rocket's leader...a man of supreme evil! If the people come to see him as an indomitable king...together...we'll conquer your ignorant world!"

"I shoulda known all that bunk was a load of baloney. And what about you, huh? What's your angle?" Kevin snarled at Lysandre as Rolf glanced at Kevin.

"Who me?" Lysandre smirked, chuckling darkly. "My only angle is to create a perfect world by destroying all the ugly things."

"Y...You…" Kevin muttered before taking on a stern look. "We won't let it happen! Come on, dorks! We'll take you down!"

"Prepare yourselves!" Rolf shouted. "The duel begins!"

A bolt of lightning flashed outside.

Lysandre glanced outside. "Hmm...must've flown into a storm. No matter, this place is geared to weather a hurricane. Red clouds...unusual."

"Get over it." Ghetsis rolled his eyes. "Eelektross! Come forth!" He tossed a Master Ball, and a greenish-blue eel-like creature appeared, with twin jaws serving for appendages on the ends of tentacle-like fins.

"Leeektross!" It hissed.

"Pyroar. To arms!" Lysandre commanded, throwing his own Ball. A brown furred lion, with a fiery red mane and blue eyes appeared.

"Pyyy…" It growled menacingly at Buck.

"Meeeee…" The Charmeleon snarled in turn.

"Eelektross, use Charge Beam!" Ghetsis commanded.

"Tross!" The Electric-Type cried, shooting an beam of gathered electricity at Buck and Bastion.

"Dodge it!" Kevin and Rolf shouted in unison.

"Char/Sken!" The two Fire Starters bellowed as they leapt in alternate directions.

Pyroar saw it's chance and pounced on Buck. "Fire Fang!" Lysandre said.

"Rooaa!" Pyroar growled, cloaking it's fangs in flames and sinking them into Buck's neck.

"Chaar!" Buck hacked.

"You gotta push it off, Buck!" Kevin called. The Charmeleon struggled to push the bulky male Pyroar off to no avail.

"Bastion! Assist fire lizard Buck!" Rolf shouted. "Double Kick!"

"Comba!" The Combusken crowed, lunging and slamming both it's feet into Pyroar.

"R...roar!" The lion snarled, as Buck got back up and massaged it's sore neck.

"Char...charr-char-char." Buck vocalized to his Combusken ally in a respectful manner.

"Bus-ken." Bastion said with a bow.

"Crunch!" Ghetsis cried.

Bastion shrieked as Eelektross bit down fiercly on his arm. "Sk-sken!"

"Char!" Buck snarled. Without an order from Kevin, he spewed flames at the Electric-Type, making it shrink back.

The two of them stood back to back, Bastion now facing Pyroar, and Buck facing Eelektross.

0

As this transpired, Nat flew past Protons Machamp, scattering it's sleeping dust, but it managed to hold it's nose extra tightly with it's two extra arms, to prevent himself from fainting.

"Drat…" Double D seethed. "I would've thought Sleep Powder would help us here…"

"Cheap tricks can only get you so far!" Proton smirked. "Especially if you're not hardened criminals like us! Machamp, use Strength!"

With it's other two arms, his Pokemon leapt up and bashed them into Nat full force, sending him crashing to the floor.

Machamp saw it's opening and saw fit to try and stomp on him, but a few leaves sliced into his back. "Chaaa!" It grunted, turning around to see the Turtwig behind it.

"Get it!" Proton called.

"Champ!" The Machamp barreled down the corridor, and prepared to give Snappy a swift kick.

"Withdraw!" Ed said.

"Twig!" Snappy gasped, drawing his head and limbs into his shell to a degree. The burly Fighting-Type's foot slammed harmlessly into his shell, sending him hurdling back over to Ed. The Turtwig popped back out, and gave a bellow at Machamp, prompting him to run at him again.

"Now! Nat, use Gust!" Double D commanded.

"Veno-Moth!" Nat cried, opening his eyes, and with a quick motion, managed to swoop off of his back and gave his wings a powerful few flaps, blowing a fierce wind through the complex's corridor.

"Maa...Ma-Champ!" Proton's servant grunted as he bore down on the ground, in an attempt to keep himself in place. "Chaaamp!" It cried as it was blown into a pair of Grunts that managed to barely push him off.

Proton scowled. "Y...You incompetent…"

King glared at the Machamp as he watched him rise. With a snort, he managed to steady himself. "Prrrieeya!" He growled.

Machamp returned his glare.

"King, are you sure you can-" Eddy began, placing a hand on his Primeape, only for it to violently slap his hand away. "Yeow! What's his deal!?"

Primeape and Machamp charged each other, scrapping violently. Each of them dished out powerful Mega Punches, and Strength attacks respectively, but neither of them gave an inch. The lot of them took particular note of King's body suddenly turning red as he slapped Machamp.

Roto-Z flew up to watch their battle intently. "Zrrt...Primeape's Rage attack."

"What?" Eddy asked as King managed to kick Machamp in the neck, with little effect.

"Rage. A move zzzertain Pokemon possess. When initially activated, the Pokemon becomes stronger the more it fightzzz, especially when it itself suffers damage."

"No way!"

"Enough of this!" Proton shouted. "Use Submission!"

Machamp managed to get behind King, much to his surprise, and with a quick snatch, grabbed both his arms and legs, with his four arms.

"Breei!?" King vocalized. "Briyya!" He shrieked as Machamp began to pull on his limbs with extreme force.

"Hey! You're gonna tear him apart!" Eddy yelled. "Stop!"

The Machamp disregarded his cries. King however blinked one eye open, eyeing the human. He showed concern for him? Even though he tried to beat him up?

"I said STOP!" Eddy yelled, running up to him.

As he did, a large animal pounced on him. "Waa!?"

"Eddy, no!" Double D cried as Edd gasped.

Eddy gazed in fright at the beast that held him down. It was a big black and red dog, with white, bone-like motifs on parts of it's body, and a pair of ram-like horns atop it's head. A spaded tail fluttered behind it.

"Hooouuuu!" It snarled at him, baring it's sharp fangs.

"Good boy…" A filtered voice called. Eddy glanced in the direction it came from. Again, it was the taller young man, wearing the golf cap and bandana.

"You!?" Eddy struggled against the horned canine. "Who are you, you-!?"

"I don't remember asking for your help...Edmund." Proton said, referring to the Grunt.

"I don't remember asking for your approval...besides. Better not to ask permission."

Eddy's jaw gaped as his eyes went wider than dinner plates. "Edmund? But that's-!"

The Grunt chuckled darkly as he slowly reached for his bandana. With a suspensful motion, he removed it and grinned evilly, his smile glinting from a gold tooth.

Eddy eyed him in horror.

"No...no...no!" Eddy wailed, managing to break free from the dog Pokemon and skid back over to his friends.

"Pr...Priya!" King growled, breaking free from Machamp's grip as well in a bout of rage. In a change of heart, he managed to stagger over to his Trainer's side, holding a menacing fighting pose.

"Fido...use Dark Pulse." The man, known as Edmund commanded.

The canine Pokemon barked, loosing a helical wave of darkness at King. The Dark Pulse struck, and even though it wasn't meant to be very effective, it sent him flying into the far wall.

Eddy could only gasp in fear as his Primeape fell.

"Nat, quickly! Bug Buzz!" Double D commanded.

His Venomoth immediately flew between the aggressor and his friends, and loosed a horrid buzzing sound.

"Flamethrower." Edmund yawned.

Fido barked again, spitting flames at Nat before the sound waves could affect it. "Moth!" Nat screeched as it fell out. The flames dissipated.

"Nat!" Double D cried, running over to pick it up. "Nat, please be okay!" He shrieked.

"Mmmm-moth…" Nat groaned.

The weakest of the Eds grimaced and recalled him to the Poke Ball before recoilling with a shriek as Fido snarled at him as well.

Ed shivered and shook as he knew Snappy was likely next.

His Turtwig shook like the leaf atop his head. "T...tur…"

"Hooouuu…" The canine growled at him, spitting out a light ember, prompting Snappy to sprint behind Ed.

"Twig!" Snappy wailed.

Ed picked it up as the three of them backed away. The Group of Grunts closed in on them.

Edd trembled. They were in it now. They'd never experienced such danger, or horror when they were scamming at Eddy's behest. He was getting ready to run for it, but was there truly anywhere TO run?

Edmund smirked evilly as Proton walked away. "I'll leave this to you." The Executive said flippantly as he walked away.

"Thanks…" Edmund added as Fido advanced.

"No, please!" Edd shrieked, before a Ball burst open at his side.

The light coalesced into the form of Watt.

"Pichu!" He shouted angrily.

Immediately, Double D made a grab for him, but Watt put a paw to his face. "Chuu…"

"But you can't-"

"Pi-chu!" Watt spat, pulling it's arms to it's chest and discharging a powerful Thundershock.

"Doom!" The dog with horns snarled, as it was hit, and shocked. He winced, but managed to shake it off. "Hooou!"

"Pretty strong, for a runt. Heh-heh." Edmund laughed. "But it's not enough to beat us!"

"Watt, you have to come back for now!" Double D shouted.

"Pi…" The albino Pichu got on all fours, in it's usual cute fashion, about to reach his trainer, but a stream of flames seared through the wall between them. He cried out in fright as the fire burnt into the other wall.

Edmund frowned as he took sight of a Charmeleon getting launched into the same wall with a grunt of "Char!"

"B...Buck!?" The Eds asked.

Kevin ran up to the Charmeleon in anger, glaring back at Ghetsis and Lysandre, entering the now conjoined corridor. The former's Eelektross was coiled around Bastion, squeezing him roughly. The latter's Pyroar was advancing on them.

"Kevin!?"

The jock turned to see the Eds. "What the-? What in the heck are you three doing here? Don't tell me you joined these guys!?"

Eddy immediately fired back. "Us?! Heck no! We were just following that Looker and that Gladion punk!"

"Oh? Seems we have more intruders in our midst than previously thought." Ghetsis noted. "No matter. We'll deal with them all in due time. Now...what to do with the lot of you?"

"We should start by confiscating their Pokemon of course." Lysandre began.

"No!" Double D exclaimed, deftly scooping up Watt in his arms and holding him closely. He leered at the former evil team leaders. "I won't allow it! You monsters kidnap innocent, intelligent animals and corral them up! Treating them like property and profit! I will not stand for it! And if you think you can take my friend away from me, and do inexplicably evil things with him, then I challenge you to come and try it! I swear I'll make you regret that you ever joined this mad enterprise!" He spat, actually drooling savagely at the mouth.

The other Eds, Kevin, and Rolf stared at him disturbedly. "Wow...Is Double Dweeb actually making a threat?" Kevin asked.

"The onion has many layers, Kevin-boy." Rolf whispered, twitching in fright.

"Heh heh heh heh...Heh...heh-HA-ha-ha-ha! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Ghetsis laughed madly.

"You think you can talk big? Get over yourself! You're nothing but a snot-nosed, slackjawed upstart! Pokemon are nothing but tools for battle! Nothing but a means to an end!

"And here you lot are, thinking you can play with the big boys who live and breathe battle! You even coddle your slaves, and give them cute little nicknames! Ha! You'll never last a minute in actual Pokemon based warfare!"

"Our Pokemon...are not slaves...They are...my friends!" Double D, for the first time in his life, felt an unusual sensation swelling in his body. A hot, burning fire lit deep down inside.

Was this...genuine rage?

He held up Polter's Great Ball, his hand trembling.

"Oh? It almost looks like that Poke Ball is shaking in anger." Ghetsis mused. "Come on then, boy! Come at us!"

Double D got into a pitching stance. "Go...Polter-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MAKING ALL THIS INSUFFERABLE NOISE!?" A booming voice roared through the corridor.

Everyone present turned to see Cyrus standing behind the group of Grunts. They all cleared away, save for Edmund as he approached.

"I should've known it was you two." Cyrus snarled to Ghetsis and Lysandre. "Sometimes you two can be more aggravating than that magma-head and the pirate." He turned to the children and their Pokemon who were backed into the corner. The former Team Galactic leader made particular notice of Double D, whom he matched eyes with earlier.

"There's something about you...Something strange…

"Cold, and calculating...yes…

"But also warm and soft...Such things have no place"

"P...pardon?" Edd asked sheepishly, still holding Polter's Ball.

Cyrus produced the Master Ball he was staring at the whole time. With a scowl, he dropped it to the ground. "Rid us of these pests-

"Accursed beast."

As the ball hit the floor, it burst open, unleashing a deluge of darkness that flooded the whole corridor.

"Aah! Aaah! Aaaaah!" Eddy screamed, as something big and powerful whooshed by him. He held onto Ed, who in turn, stared into the abyss, his eyes reflecting a red sheen.

The shine of two, glowing beady red eyes.

"What is this thing!?" Kevin yelled, back against the wall.

"Charr, Char!" Buck barked.

"Bastion! Shield your eyes!" Rolf cried, followed by his Combusken, crowing in a horrified manner.

Double D recoiled from the sight of two enormous, clawed wings, as well as a six menacing, centipede-like legs. The monster's eyes burned crimson, as it approached ominously.

"Stay back!" He screeched in vain as it screeched again, reaching out with it's wings, which became vaguely arm-shaped.

Eddy leaned against a wall, but felt something trip. "Who-" A tremendous gust of air tugged on his body.

"What did you do!?" Kevin shouted, as he felt his body drag backwards.

Ed saw the door open, almost like an air lock, and saw a chance to leap back, thrusting his limbs to block anyone from flying out.

With a thump, Kevin hit his back. Then, shortly after, Buck slammed into Kevin, but Ed held his ground. "I….am...Ed!"

With a third thump, Edd was sent backward into Buck, followed by Bastion. "Ch...Cheese and Macaroni!" Ed roared as he pushed himself back at them to keep them from being lost to the sky.

But as Eddy came smacking into him, he finally lost his grip.

With a conjoined scream, the group of eight, fell through the door.

Cyrus frowned, recalling the shadowy Pokemon to it's Ball before returning to a blank stare at it. After a moment, he pocketed it and left the corridor.

A Grunt managed to punch a button, closing the air-lock like door.

0

Ed shouted, flailing his arms, but he was falling at too fast a rate of speed to fly as he did during his explanation of the stork and babies.

Double D saw Watt freefalling by himself, and managed to catch him.

"Pi-pi-chu!" Watt cried, holding his shoulder tightly.

"I….I'm sorry, Watt!" Edd said. "I never wanted it to turn out this way!" He looked to the ground. It was still distant, but he knew they would meet a gruesome end when they hit. A lightbulb went off in his head.

If he managed to get Watt into his Poke Ball, the Ball would be destroyed on impact, but he would possibly come out unscathed, materiallizing as soon as it shattered.

He managed to yank the sphere from his pocket. Watt saw what he was doing, and he shoved the Ball away. "Pi!"

"I know you don't wanna, but...please, return!" Edd exclaimed tearfully as he tapped the Ball to his noggin. The Tiny Mouse Pokemon was drawn inside, but as soon as he was, a sudden gust blew the Poke Ball from his hand. "Noo!" He cried, making grabs for it, but it was all for naught.

He failed to notice Polter's Ball slipping out of his other hand when he managed to grab Watt. "No...Watt...Polter!"

Unlike the Eds, Rolf was wholeheartedly accepting of his presumed fate. His eyes were closed, as he and Bastion embraced in a bearhug.

"Into the hands of fate...Rolf's spirit belongs. What come what may…" He whispered.

Kevin held Buck closely. "Well...it looks like this is it, buddy!" He said as he focused solely on the surly earth coming closer as they all descended. "I...I'm glad...we met...I'm...sorry."

Buck however, was not accepting his fate. "Ch...Mee! Charr! Charrrrr!" He snarled.

Kevin loosened his grip, feeling an immense heat coming from his Pokemon's body. "B..Buck?!"

"Charrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" Buck growled as his body was enveloped with sizzling red flames that turned hot white.

"Wha-?" The human gasped as he changed before his eyes.

The Fire-Type grew in size, gaining quite a bit of bulk around it's abdomen, and legs, as well as about two feet in height. It began to lurch forward slightly. His one horn split into two on either side of his head.

His tail bulked up and lengthened as well, but his most noticeable addition was a pair of wings on his back.

When it was all finished, Buck opened his fierce blue eyes. He opened his maw to roar. "RiiZAR!"

Kevin's jaw dropped as his newly evolved Charizard grabbed onto him. With one quick zip across the sky, it also managed to scoop up Rolf and Bastion.

"Can it be!? A...a dragon has saved Rolf!?" The son of a shepherd cried as he managed to grab on himself. "What fairy tale sorcery is this!?"

"Just hang on, Rolf!" Kevin gasped as he managed to grab Buck's horns.

The Charizard swooped down and managed to grab Ed and Double D. He glanced down and saw Eddy falling the lowest. He was strong, but all the added weight would make it more difficult to swoop down and catch him.

Eddy screamed against the wooshing wind as he slowly approached the ground. Was this the way it all ends?

All he could remember as his vision went black, was the face of Edmund.

' _H...How could you...I looked up to you...and you...why…_

' _How could you do this to us...bro?'_

Eddy blacked out as a clawed, reptillian hand managed to catch him by the collar.

 **And so, the Eds, as well as Rolf and Kevin have been whisked away, and lost, far from home. Can they manage to find their way back? Will Jimmy and Sarah reclaim their lost Bunnelby and Snubbull, or will Edd manage to find Watt and Polter? Will Looker and Gladion maintain their cover?**

 **Next chapter: Eds against the Elements!**


	15. Stranded

**When we last left our heroes, they were caught in a flying fortress, a hive of Team Rainbow Rocket agents. After fighting against the more famous trio of Jessie, James, and their talking Meowth, they faced off against the insidious Rocket Executive Proton, who directly evolved his Machoke into a mighty Machamp before their eyes, while Kevin and Rolf confronted the evil Ghetsis and Lysandre, the one time leaders of Teams Plasma and Flare.**

 **Now, the five of them, rescued by a newly evolved Buck, are making their landing to the ground below, but will they be alright? And it seems they're missing a few of their little comrades!**

From the Rocket Carrier, Lysandre and Ghetsis observed the Charizard swooping down and rescuing Eddy after he grabbed the others.

"Hmm...A noble one...seems that Charizard...what did he call it, Buck? It seems that it has a great sense of loyalty to it's trainer, and even the others." Lysandre noted.

A voice cackled in the corner.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ahh-ha-ha-ha!"

Ghetsis turned to Edmund, who had removed his glasses, revealing his dark rimmed eyes.

"The little one...bears a great resemblance to you. I wonder...is he your brother?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't care less about that pipsqueak. Or any of his friends." Edmund replied. "It's all about the strong and the stronger. The weak don't have any place."

Ghetsis smiled evilly. "I can see there's no love lost...Heh-heh-heh…" ' _Perhaps I can use this one…_ '

"Anyhoo, I'm gonna go take a nap." Edmund said casually, as he and his Houndoom strolled away. "Wake me up when we land again."

The green-haired Plasma leader shrugged, before opening the door that the Eds had flown out of. A gust of wind sucked through the corridor. He produced a single Ultra Ball. "Hydreigon. Go play."

0

" _Eddy, No!" "Robot Bounty Hunter!" "Hello, Ed-boys! Many doors, yes?" "Get away from me." "Eddy, you idiot!" "Buzz off, Sarah!" "Can't...move…" "Ed-boys!" "Meet my new friend, Jib!" "I AM A MONSTER!" "Buttered Toast!" " Yeah! And people really like it when you poke them on the head!" "I took the liberty of phoning all your parents!" "Stupid fish ball." " You dare mock Rolf, yet again? With this potted shrub of ridicule?" "Hey, squirt! Choose your weapon." "Anything to say, Ed-boy!?" "Oh, is it my turn?" "Mmmmucky boys!" "Hurry up, Eddy! We have to find rotten spaghetti noodles!" "Having fun with my shed, Ed-boys!?" "Is all well, Rolf?" "You have broken the celery stalk on the back of a sea urchin!" "Have mercy, child of the netherworld…" "The hat of discipline. Do you live in a cave!?"_

" _SUBALAWA! SUBALAWA! SUBALAWA! OHSU-ZU-SA-SU-O-MA-ZUBALAWA!_ "

"AACK!" Eddy shrieked as he bolted awake in a cold sweat. He panted heavily, as he had recalled everything that he and his friends had been through before this whole Pokemon debacle began. From his very scams, up until the time he had took a heavy blow to the head and hallucinated that he and the others were a hundred years old. He had also remembered every bruise and beating he and the other two Eds had ever suffered, either by accident, Ed's buffoonery, or the wrath of the neighborhood kids.

And much to his fright, a dragon-like creature was looming over him. "AAH!" He leapt back. "Get back!"

"Rizaar…" The Pokemon growled deeply, with a concerned frown.

When Eddy's senses came back to him, he examined the Fire/Flying type. "Ch...Charizard?" He looked around as he hopped up. "Alright, Gladion, where are ya!? I'm ready for our…" It was at this instant that he recalled King's condition.

"Oh man…" He produced his Poke Ball and chucked it, the Primeape manifesting in light. King was lying on the ground, badly hurt and bruised, both from the Submisson attack from the Machamp, and the Dark Pulse from the Houndoom.

"King! Talk to me, pal! Are you okay?" Eddy asked, shaking the Fighting-Type lightly.

"P….Priiiya…" It mumbled to itself.

The shortstack looked back and forth. If memory served, Preston had a healing machine of sorts at his Gym. If he could get to that, King might be okay.

He looked to the Charizard, which he did not recognize as Buck. "Hey! I know we had our differences, but can you help me carry him?"

"Zar." It nodded. He and Eddy knelt down to pick him up, but Buck looked to the side, hearing something approach. He rose back up, closing his eyes and concentrating.

"Hey! I thought you were gonna help me-huh?" The Charizard placed a clawed finger on his forehead, as it could hear a fluttering sound. Yes. Fluttering...and a crazed snarling sound.

Buck opened his sharpened blue eyes, and with a roar, spat a stream of intense flames as a large figure flew into him and rammed him in the chest.

"Wh...what in the world is that thing!?"

A wild-looking Pokemon, with a dark blue body bearing a stocky draconian figure hovered before them, flapping it's streamer-like wings. It had two sock-puppet like heads serving for hands, as well as the middle head on the actual body bearing blood red eyes. Shaggy black hair coated it's neck.

"Hyhyhyhyhyhyhydrei-!" It cackled as it flew around and spat a spiralling beam of blue energy at Buck, who managed to counter with a powerful Flamethrower. When the two attacks died down, they charged each other, Buck slashing at it, and the offender's three heads snapping at him.

Footsteps approached, leading Eddy to turn his head and see Kevin, Rolf, Ed and Double D approach him from behind.

"Buck!? Where in the heck did that come from!?" Kevin asked, pulling out his Pokedex.

It pinged as it pulled up the creature's image. " _Hydreigon. The Brutal Pokemon. This Pokemon is completely voracious. It devours every food item in an area and moves on to the next. It's smaller heads do not have brains, and it only uses them to satiate it's near bottomless hunger_."

"The beast has come to destroy us!" Rolf cried as Buck loosed another Flamethrower, which the "Hydreigon" dodged.

"It reminds me of my monster costume…" Ed mused. "Ahhh, those were the days. Raah! Raaaaaaaah!" He growled, doing his Edzilla impression.

"This is serious, Ed! Buck could be in real danger!" Double D noted.

"Wait...someone fill me in. THAT Charizard...is Buck?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, Eddy. You passed out in mid-descent. Buck managed to force himself to evolve somehow. I suppose he knew he could save us from meeting a gruesome end, but it needed wings to do it."

Eddy examined him. "Wh...what is that on your head?"

Double D gasped, having covered his head with a makeshift covering of grass, twigs and leaves, fashioned into a bowl-like hat. "I uh...lost my hat in the fall."

Kevin's Pokedex pinged again as it scanned Buck. " _Moveset change. Charizard's moves as follows: Flamethrower, Slash, Dragon Breath, and Rock Smash._ '

"Allright!" The jock cheered, pumping his fist. "Buck! Give 'im the Rock Smash!"

Buck nodded, and dodged a lunge from the Dark-Dragon-Type, and swooped behind a boulder. With a mighty punch, the boulder shattered, it's large fragments slamming into it.

"Hyyyydreeii!" It hissed, before charging a black and violet orb of energy in it's center maw.

" _Calculating Hyper Beam._ ' Kevin's Pokedex pinged.

"Quick! You have to dodge it!" Double D advised.

Buck leaped into the air and took flight, but the Hydreigon managed to graze his left wing with the beam. "Zaar!" He groaned as he spiralled down, making his descent and landing on his side.

"No!" Ed yelled. "Get up, Buck!" He reached into his green jacket's pocket in an attempt to pull Jackie's Poke Ball, but only pulled out a hunk of moldy cheese. "Uhhh, Sheldon Jr., have you seen Jackie?" He checked his other pocket. "...Or Snappy!?"

Double D's eyes widened as he checked his person. "Oh dear...I lost Watt and Polter's Poke Balls when we were free falling. I only have Nat, but he's in no shape at all to fight!"

Eddy checked his pockets as well, but could only pull King and Wotter's Balls. "Oh man...Volty and Boss are gone too…"

"Bastion is too injured." Rolf groaned, holding up his only Poke Ball.

"Y...You didn't catch any more Pokemon!?" Eddy wailed.

"Rolf had no reason to."

"We're sunk!"

"Not yet...I can't find Ace, but I do have Cragster!" Kevin said, pulling his third Poke Ball. He whipped his hat around as it usually would be and got into a pitching stance. "Lend us a hand-"

"RIZAAAARR!" Buck silenced them all with a mighty roar, flapping his wings powerfully, even the sore one.

The boys all stood silent as Kevin's Pokedex pinged again.

" _The Charizard have a warrior mentality. They prefer to battle one against one, only accepting help when the odds truly become life threatening._ '

Kevin gulped as he put Cragster back in his pocket. "Fine...I trust you, Buck. Just give that thing a sore tail!"

The Charizard turned back and nodded with a hiss.

Ghetsis' Hydreigon gave a cackling cry as it took off, flying around Buck, circling around, and letting loose an earsplitting scream.

The humans covered their ears, gritting their teeth in pain, save for Ed, who off at the most unusual time began to dance.

"Swing-in'!" He chimed, prompting Eddy to kick him in the shin.

Buck loosed jets of flames at Hydreigon, but it was gliding too quickly for him to catch up.

Angry, Buck reared his head back, and with a roar, shot a tremendous Flamethrower attack into the air, that came down like a fountain of fire in a dome around him. Hydreigon slammed into the dome, screeching in pain, before Buck slammed his reptillian fist into it's main head, sending him careening into the dirt.

The Dragon-Type shook his head, before charging another Hyper Beam, but his Fire-Type opponent was ready. Buck quickly opened his maw, loosing a mystic stream of light, Dragon Breath. The attack hit home, scorching it's wings, and torso, and making it lose focus on it's own attack, the energy scattering.

Buck charged again while it was down, and started slapping at it with his tail. Hydreigon let out a shriek as it managed to squirm away, and fly off, wings fluttering haphhazardly.

The Charizard barked again, spitting a Flamethrower in pride over his victory as his enemy shrank away smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Hoo-rah!" Kevin cheered.

"Aaaooogah!" Ed cried as the group of them ran up and wrapped their arms around the draconian Pokemon.

"Well played, old sport!" Double D said.

"Zarr…" Buck gave a toothy smile, before Kevin took his arm and raised it.

"AAAaaaand our Champion is, Big Burnin' Buuuuuck!"

"Zaaaarr!" It roared happily, loosing a Flamethrower, and accidentally scorching the lot of them.

The five blackened boys all let out a cough as he nervously scratched his face.

0

In a field, miles away, seven Poke Balls lie scattered in a field. A single robin flew up, and started pecking at the first, an Ultra Ball. Her beak struck the center button, and with a hiss, it opened, causing the bird to get scared and fly off as the Shiny Pikachu manifested in light and sparkles.

"Pi...ka?" Confused, Volty rose up and looked around with a sniff. "Chu-pi? Pikachu?" He called for his trainer, only to be met with silence.

He saw the six other Poke Balls and pressed the button on another red and white one. In a flash, Watt appeared.

"Piiichuuuuuu!" He wailed, crying out for Double D. The last he saw of him, he was falling to the earth at a rate of speed and height that no one could survive.

"Pikapika! Pi-chu-Pikapi!" Volty said, laying his hands on his shoulders to try and calm him.

"Chuuuu!" Watt cried, loosing his Thundershock.

"Piiii!" Volty grunted as the electricity shocked him. Ordinarily, he wouldn't feel that much pain, due to being an Electric-Type himself, and Pichu's evolved form, but it's power was increased due to Watt's emotional state, and his unusual strength.

When he finally collected himself, Watt's ear's fell, realizing what he did. "Chuuu…(Sorry…)" His personified voice sounding like a small boy's.

Volty patted him. "Kachuchu!(Don't sweat it.)" He looked at the other five misplaced Balls. "Pipi-pika-ka-chu-chu-kapi-pipika.(We'd better let everybody else out too, so we can get our bearings.) His personified voice resembling that of the Pikachu from the first Pokemon Mystery Dungeon OVA.

Watt nodded.

The two of them opened up all the other Poke Balls, each one releasing one of the other Ed's or Kevin's Pokemon; Polter, Ace, Boss, Jackie, and Snappy all appeared.

Snappy looked around. "(Oh my...where are we?)" He snapped in a manner of Turts and Twigs, in a voice that sounded not unlike a well mannered gentleman's.

"(We don't know.)" Volty replied in Pika-Speak. "(We must've been kicked off that Carrier, because we're in a field somewhere.)"

"(I remember…Double D just barely managed to put me in my Ball before he...he…)" Watt sniveled.

"(Watt...you can't think that way. I'm sure he's okay.)"

"(Well, I don't know about you scrubs, but I'm hightailing it.)" Jackie began, her voice sounding quite high-pitched as she started walking away.

"(But what about your trainer?)" Watt asked.

"(Puh-lease!)" The Sneasel retorted. "(I'm finally away from that stinky stooge, and I"m gonna get while the gettin's good.)" She turned to Boss. "(You comin'?)"

"(Nah.)" The Meowth said, waving his paw. "(I just wanna get back to that comfy chair. Besides...I'm in a position of power.)"

"(Whaddya mean by that?)" Ace asked, his personified voice sounding not unlike his own trainer's.

"(What's in a name, you might ask? Simple. It means, I'm da boss~!")

"(Forget that!)" The Nidorino spat. "(The leader should be a stronger, intellegent Pokemon. Like...uh…)" He paused, as if trying to recollect a thought. "(ME!)"

"(You? Intelligent? Well if ya so smart then, come on! Do this!)" Boss challenged, rising from all fours to walking on his hind legs. "(Come on, walk with me, Nido-boy! Come on!)"

"(Wise guy!)" Ace snarled, his horn spinning.

"(You may be sharper d'en me, but it still doesn't change the fact that I'm da boss! I'm da boss!)" The Meowth yelled, the two of them getting in each other's face and baring their teeth.

"(I got your "boss" right here!)" The Nidorino barked, getting ready to attack.

Volty managed to wedge himself between them. "(Okay, boys, let's not get carried away! We might be stranded for a while, so we need to consider our options, so here's what I think. Nobody's going on their own.)" He said, specifically to Jackie, who pouted. "(And nobody's 'Da Boss', as uh...Boss so puts it.)"

"(I'm da boss.)" Boss snorted.

"(Whatever. We need to band together, and hopefully someone'll come find us.)"

"(Too right.)" Snappy nodded.

Jackie sat down on her tail feathers, giving a huff.

"(Cheer up, Jackie!)" Watt chimed, giving her a hug. "(I'm sure the big guy's looking for you!)"

"(That's what I'm afraid of.)" She said, giving him a light shove with the back of her claws.

"(YEEEOWCH!)" Volty shrieked.

The lot of Pokemon turned to the Pikachu, and focused on the snake that latched onto his forearm.

"(What is that? An Ekans!?)" Watt asked, leaping behind Snappy.

The tortoise-like Grass-Type inspected the serpent closely. "(Hmm...diamond pattern...Not consistent with your garden variety Ekans...though the rattle on the tail is accurate.)"

"(Well I don't like it, whatever it is.)" Volty said, giving the snake a Focus Punch and sending it flying.

(Come on. I think I saw a building in the distance.) He added, using Jackie and Boss' bandanas to form a bag to carry their Poke Balls.

"(We'll be wanting those back.)" The Ice/Dark Type said annoyedly.

"(Of course.)

The five Pokemon started walking forward, save for Polter, who had remained silent.

"(Coming, lass?)" Snappy asked.

The Mimikyu nodded, scooping up the black ski cap before her.

0

After sending Buck off to fly around and look for their other Pokemon, the Eds, Kevin, King, and Rolf had hiked back to the cluster of stumps they picked for their base camp.

Surprisingly, Rolf had come prepared with a tent. And a spare honey-yellow shirt.

"Roto-Z's turned himself off to conserve energy." Edd noted. "Though I suppose it's only rational. His Pokedex unit is solar powered and this area is heavily forested."

Kevin and Eddy laid King down on a stump, and produced a pair of Sitrus Berries. "Remind me how you got these again?" Kevin asked.

"Our new friend from the other world, Grey had 'em on hand and let us have some." Eddy said. "Double D's growing bushes of 'em in his basement. They're like senzu beans for Pokemon, almost."

He held one of them up to the Primeape. He sniffed it weakly before accepting the lightly tart yellow berry.

After a moment, he coughed, and some of his bruises vanished, though he was still in pretty rough shape.

He managed to jerk himself fully conscious and sit upright, albeit lurched.

"Take it easy, King." Eddy whispered, handing him the other Berry.

The Primeape's simple black eyes looked to him. He stared at Eddy, emotionessly before batting the Sitrus Berry away.

"Hey!"

"King! That was really uncalled for!" Edd scolded, prompting King to glare at him. The sockheaded youth gulped nervously before the Primeape went back to staring forward blankly.

"Why don't'cha show some gratitude!?" Eddy shouted, grabbing the simian by his fur. "I'm worried about you, for pete's sake!"

"Boy, Eddy, worrying about something other than his wallet?" Kevin asked. "Heh. There's something you don't see every day."

"ZARR!" A roar echoed, making the lot of them shriek and hop back as Buck touched down before them.

"Find anybody?" Kevin asked.

The Charizard approximated a frown, shrugging and shaking his head.

"Okay then...Try that way." He added, pointed behind him. Buck nodded, and with a roar, he took flight again in that direction.

"Having our own Dragon is so cool!" Ed gushed, shaking his hands.

"It's MY Dragon, dork!" Kevin spat. "Don't get any funny ideas."

"Like we'd take it! We've got our own Pokemon that are just as cool!" Eddy leered, sitting next to King.

King snorted, weakly, but affirmatively.

"Well, if we're going to find the others any time soon, then we need more eyes in the sky." Double D added, scanning the area.

His Rotom Dex buzzed to life, uneasily floating up to meet them all.

"Zrrt...Zrrt... Power...only thirty five percent...I'm feeling a tank low." Roto-Z whirred. "You said something?"

"Roto-Z, I'm glad to see you." Double D said. "Is there any way you can monitor the area for Pokemon? Something that can fly?"

"Wouldn't that be cheating? Zrrt!" The possessed Pokedex grinned in a cheeky way, before Eddy hit him with a rock. "Ow!"

Edd huffed, and glared at him. "What?! He shoulda just did it!"

Roto-Z sighed. "Scanning...scanning…" He chimed as a gauge on his screen slowly climbed from zero to a hundred. "Scan complete." He displayed a radar, with them shown as a cluster of dots, with a red dot nearby. "There seems to be something about sixty human paces from your current location."

"Thank you. You can power back down now."

Roto-Z hovered over above Eddy's head carefully, and shut himself off, falling straight down on his noggin. "Ow!" He prepared to kick the Pokedex, but Ed scooped him up by the scalp. "Hey!"

"Come on, Eddy!" Ed demanded happily prancing at a fast pace, swinging him forward, as someone would a bowling ball, before throwing it. "Po-ke-mon, Po-ke-mon, PO-KE-MON!"

After walking a ways, Double D motioned the lot of them to be quiet. A bird-like creature with very light brown feathers and darker brown patches was perched on a good-sized branch.

"Hooo...Hoooohoo…" It vocalized.

"It looks like an owl…" Eddy said.

Kevin pulled his Pokedex out once more. "Noctowl. The Owl Pokemon. If it needs to think, it turns it's head 360 degrees in order to boost it's cognitive power. It is known to use light psionic powers."

"The bird of wisdom sleeps soundly." Rolf added.

"Then this should be easy." Double D began, producing a Poke Ball. "Go...Poke Ball!" He threw it with a pained gesture.

Immediately, the owl Pokemon sprang awake and took flight, hooting and flapping his wings aggressively. The Ball harmlessly hit a lower branch.

"I should've known." He said with a groan, and massaging his pitching arm.

Eddy pulled out Wotter's Ball. "Lend us a hand, Wotter!" After throwing it, the Oshawott manifested in light.

"Wott!" He called, landing on the ground.

"Hoooo!" The Noctowl cried, swooping down, wind trailing around him.

"Dodge it!" Eddy commanded.

"Osha!" Wotter yelled, leaping to the side, only for it to swoop back around and slam it's beak into his torso. "Woott!"

"Are you okay?"

"Sh...Sha…" Wotter grunted. His scalchop shell blocked some of the impact.

Eddy grinned. "Use Water Gun!"

"ShaaaaWOTT!" He cried, loosing a stream of water and hitting the bird in the wing.

"Hooo!" It chirped as it hit the ground. However, the owl managed to rise back up, and bare it's wings widely. "Hoooooo!"

His eyes glowed red.

"Osha...oshhh…" Wotter wailed as his own eyes glowed as well.

Next, the Noctowl's forehead pulsed blue as he slammed it into him with a headbutt.

"Woot!" The Oshawott yipped as he snapped back to reality, hitting the ground.

As he leaned back up, his opponent matched eyes with him again, glowing red.

"W...W...Woott…"

"What in the heck is it doing!?" Eddy wailed.

"It must be some form of Hypnosis attack…" Double D began. "The potential of these Pokemon creatures can be truly frightening."

Next, the Noctowl's eyes flashed from red to dark purple. Wotter's whole body followed suit, emanating a dark purple miasma.

"W...W...Wooot! Osha-osha-sha-sha-Wott!" He wailed, thrashing about. "Oshawooooooooott!" As he flailed, he hit himself a few times.

Eddy grit his teeth. "Wotter! Snap out of it!"

"Wott?" Wotter rose up, still wrapped in dark aura. As if calling him was the key to a lock, the aura vanished and his altered eyes reverted to normal. "Osha!"

"Hoo!?" Noctowl hooted confusedly.

"Water Gun one more time!"

"Woooott!" His Oshawott gurgled, spitting another water stream at Noctowl, slamming it against a tree.

When the water flow stopped, it fluttered about senselessly.

"Now! Poke Ball, go!" Edd shouted, throwing the Ball with the same arm, grasping it to steady his aim.

The red and white sphere bonked Noctowl on the head, opening and drawing him inside. The ball hit the ground after closing and started shaking.

With a third shake, it clicked, stars popping out.

Edd sighed, picking the ball up. Without throwing it, the sphere popped open, and the owl-like creature appeared before him.

"Hoo?" It looked at him in an intrigued manner.

"I'll call you Galileo." Double D said, giving it's wings a stroke. "We lost some of our Pokemon friends, can you help us?"

"Hoo." It nodded.

Kevin produced his Pokedex and pulled up their species images for reference. "If you see a Charizard up there, he's with me, helping us out too."

"Hoohoo." Galileo chirped.

"Well then, if you're all set, you may take flight." Edd said.

"Hoo!" Galileo cried, flapping his wings and taking to the sky.

Ed sat on one of the stumps. "Aww...I only have two, and they're gone…"

Wotter's belly grumbled. "Shaa…"

Eddy laughed. "Guess we need to find some food."

"Yes, we may be out here throughout the day and night...Rolf, Ed. You're the strongest, and best suited. Would you go and locate some fire wood?"

"Rolf will be more than happy to." The blue haired boy noted.

"I guess I will…" Ed sulked, rising from his seat.

"Kevin, Eddy, you two and I should gather sustenance."

"Who died and made you leader?" Kevin snorted.

"Whatever…" Eddy scowled. "But I ain't likin' it."

"Come now. We're all stuck in...whatever this is together." Double D said. "It'd be best to try and get along, and avoid any conflicts that would cause us to do something rash."

"Yeah, well as soon as I get Ace back, I'm heading out of here." Kevin added. "Then I'm gonna go and get stronger, and kick all those Rainbow Rocket dorks' tails! But the real question is, what WERE you three doing with 'em?"

"Yes, Ed-boys." Rolf began. "Surely you would not sink that level of crime!"

"We would not!" Double D countered, recalling the fearful faces of the Pokemon they let loose from their cages. Even more disheveling was that because the carrier was airborne, they had no way to escape, and were still held on board. "Eddy had a battle against that Gladion fellow that had to be called at a tie, and was eager to investigate their espionage by going undercover ourselves. We didn't intend on everything erupting into a massive confrontation, much less the situation that we face now.

"But that doesn't change the fact that we ARE lost in the wilderness, separated from our partners, and possibly hundreds of miles away from home!

"So if you don't mind, I'd like it if we could all co-operate!"

The others observed a moment of silence before Rolf rose up. "So...firewood, yes, Nobody-Home Ed-boy?"

"Gravy."

The two of them strolled away deeper into the forest as Eddy, Kevin and Double D went the other way, looking for food and water.

0

Meanwhile, Watt, Volty and the others skittered through a grassy field, looking for any possible indication of their trainers.

The only living things that met their eye were a large herd of cows. As they had never seen them before, the lot of them were rather confused.

"(What...are they?)" Jackie asked.

"(I dunno…)" Ace said, staring one in the face. "(But I don't like the way this one's looking at me. YOU GOT A PROBLEM!?)" He asked, giving a stabbing motion with his horn.

"Mmmoooooo…" The dairy cow bellowed passively before going to munch on some grass.

Watt looked back and forth, before beginning to suckle on an udder. "(Hey! It's like a Miltank!)"

"(Come on, Watt, let 'em be.)" Volty said, pushing him along. "(We'll find some food somehow. Besides, you aren't a baby, just because you're still in the Baby Stage.)"

The lot of them continued on to the top of a hill. A large, tall building caught their eye in the distance. Dark clouds began to billow in the sky.

"(Oh dear me. It seems a storm is brewing.)" Snappy said. "(Best to take building looks stable.)"

"(What Twiggy said. Let's do it, 'Mon!)" Boss shouted.

Jackie peeped over to see Polter scuttling along behind them, giving her a look as she could see the Mimikyu still holding on to Edd's lost hat. "(You still have that thing?)" She asked. "(Doesn't that kid have more than one of those?)

Polter ignored her, proceeding to scuttle past her.

"(Hey! I asked you a question-)" The Sneasel tapped her on the disguise head.

The Mimikyu snapped it's head around and gave a ghastly hiss, as shadowy mist spilled out of the costume.

A bead of sweat dripped down the Ice-type's brow. "(N...never mind.)

The lot of them continued to march across the field. Oddly enough no one was in sight, save for a few birds, or possibly even bird Pokemon flying high in the sky, trying to escape the impending storm.

Unbeknownst to the Pokemon, a large rumbling thundered far behind as a single horn made of solid stone poked out from under the ground.

0

At the same time, Ed and Rolf returned with a great deal of firewood, gathered and seemingly split apart with their bare hands. Eddy, Wotter, Kevin and Double D sat in their circle of stumps, having gathered a great deal of fruits and berries, after having Double D confirm the latter were not poisonous.

"If only Rolf could have found some mammal flesh. Ordinarily, he would carry emergency rations." Rolf said, taking a bite of a peach.

"We'll have to make due, I guess." Kevin added, helping himself to some wild blackberries.

Edd tried and failed to light a fire to boil water with, by rubbing sticks together.

"Ri-Zar!" A roar boomed above them. The sockhead and his friends turned to see Buck land, sadly enough without any hanger-ons.

"You didn't find anybody?" Eddy asked.

Buck shook his head and frowned. "Riii…"

Kevin looked above to see the sky had gone dark. "Heh…We'll have to call it for now. Can't let the rain put your fire out." He produced Buck's Ball. "Come back."

Buck turned into red energy and was drawn inside the Poke Ball.

"I wish you hadn't. There's no way I can ignite these twigs without any fuel." Double D groaned.

"Ah...Rolf has just what Double D-Edd boy needs." Rolf said, producing a small vial and handing it to him. The vial was inscribed with a strange, foreign language he didn't recognize.

Double D shrugged and poured some of the fluid onto the sticks and began to rub them together. After blowing air on them a little bit, the twigs ignited.

"Thank you, Rolf. That lighter fluid came in handy."

"Lighter fluid? That was no lighter fluid." The son of a shepherd replied. "It is the rendered fat of-"

"It made fire. That's all we need to know." Eddy interjected.

Rolf scowled and walked away to sit down on the stump across from Eddy's Primeape, who was still seated in the same position as before, muttering something under his breath.

A thunderclap boomed in the distance, making the lot of them(save for King) jump.

"That sounded close." Ed said. "Let's sing a song!"

"Let's not." Eddy denied him.

Rolf rose up. "No, Eddy. Let us make merry! As it is said in the Old Country, 'tis better to peel onions with a smile!"

"I think Rolf is right. A good song would be nice to bring our spirits up." Double D added, as Ed began to dance.

"Allow Rolf to sing the anthem from my homeland! AAAAAAIIIIIIY-" Immediately as he opened his mouth, a bolt of lightning struck the earth right next to him.

"AAAAiy!" Rolf screeched. "Run for your lives, urchins of mucky gutters!" He sprinted through the forest, waving his arms.

"I hope the others are out of this!" Edd cried as he jogged to follow him.

The others followed suit, save for Eddy.

"Come on, King! We gotta go!" He said, shaking the simian Fighting-Type.

The Primeape did not respond, making Eddy growl and grab his boxing gloved paw. "Let's go!" He shouted.

As he took off running with him, King's eyes focused on him. "P...Pri?"

0

Lightning crackled outside the tall, smokestacked building. The young Pokemon walked through the abandoned factory, trying to get a bead on anything they could find to make bedding out of.

Polter on the other hand, for the first time in a while was in a good mood. She shuffled her claw through boxes, finding toys and gag materials.

"(This place is cool!)" She said, her humanized Pokemon voice sounding not unlike a quiet squeaky-voiced little girl. She held a dummy arrow that actually bent over the head of her Pikachu disguise. "(Heeheehee!~)"

"(Now you're enjoying yourself a bit too much.)" Jackie sighed until the Mimikyu pulled a water pistol-flower out on her, spraying her in the face with it. "(Blablblll!)" The Sneasel blubbered as the water was spritzed into her mouth.

As Jackie began to chase Polter around and swipe at her, Volty, Snappy and Watt eyed a few plastic masks.

"(What IS this place anyway?)" Volty said.

"(Highly irregular. Perhaps it's a party hall?") Snappy asked.

Watt pulled a devillish mask from a box and put it on before turning back to Kevin's Nidorino. "(BOOGA-BOOGA-BOOGA!)"

Ace was mildly unamused. "(It's all fun and games until somebody gets Poison Jabbed.)"

The albino Pichu removed the mask, frowning. "(You're no fun!)"

Volty produced a handfull of styrofoam packing material from the box. "(This'll work. Boss! Jackie! Help me dump this over.)"

"(Don't tell me what to do!)" Boss demanded, rubbing against a wall.

 **THUD!**

A massive impact thundered against the same wall, prompting the Meowth to yowl and leap into Jackie's clawed paws.

"(Babe, what was that!?)"

"(I don't know, UGH! But get off of me! You weigh a hundred pounds!)"

"(Do not.)" Boss spat back bluntly.

The wall rumbled as a tremendous form rose up from beneath the earth, shattering the cement. A gigantic serpentine figure.

"(By George, is that an ONIX!?)" Snappy shrieked.

Indeed, the great Rock Snake Pokemon loomed over them ominously. The tip of it's horn was chipped slightly from hitting the factory's wall.

Onix leered at the group of small Pokemon, giving in to it's pained anger. "IIIIROOOAAA!" It roared furiously.

Volty took the lead, aiming to try and make peace with it. "(Hey! Big guy! I don't know if you can understand us, but we didn't hurt you!)"

"Rooooaaa!" Onix bellowed again, lunging at him with maw opened wide.

Volty leapt back, and Polter swooped in with her Shadow Claw attack. She held it's maw open with it. "(HEY! Didn't you hear him!? We didn't do anything to hurt you! You hit that cement wall!)

Inconsolable, the Onix threw her about, hitting her against a railing. Polter groaned as she hit the floor. Looking up, she hissed at the sight of Double D's hat impaled on a nearby railing.

The Mimikyu lunged at the Onix, striking it with her costume head and tail stick in a display of Play Rough. However, the Onix gave a shake of it's serpentine body, and huge boulders appeared around it, raining all around the floor.

"(Eek!)" Watt piped up, as he and his other Pokemon allies leapt about frantically in order to avoid falling rocks.

The Pichu leapt onto a high shelf, and let loose with a Thundershock. The electricity harmlessly struck the Rock Snake, and with a swipe of his tail, sent the shelf crumpling to the floor as Watt barely managed to jump onto the floor nearby and dash back near Snappy.

"(En garde!)" Snappy called, flicking his head and sending Razor Leaves at the Onix. It shrieked intensely as the blade-like leaves struck into one of his body segments.

The Rock/Ground-Type growled and slammed it's head into the floor, as Snappy dodged.

"(Man oh man…)" Boss freaked out. "(We're really in it now!)"

"(Keep calm!)" Jackie demanded. "(There's a bunch'a us and only one of him!)"

0

The Eds, Rolf, Wotter, King and Kevin ran through the rain and lightning through the field they came into.

"Look!" Double D shouted. "Shelter!"

As soon as they reached the structure, Eddy read the letters at the top of the building.

"L...Lemon Brook Gag Factory!?"

"Then we aren't fall from home at all! Only about twenty-two miles!"

"Come on! We gotta get inside!" Kevin ran to the left side. "HOLY COW!"

The others joined him to gawk at the fallen wall. What was even more terrifying, was the tremendous serpent made of boulders thrashing around, as well as the figures avoiding his blows.

Eddy gasped. "V...Volty! Boss!"

"Jackie! Snappy!" Ed called.

"Watt! Polter!" Edd cried.

"Ace!" Kevin yelled.

Their Pokemon all turned to see them, and gave cries of relief.

The Onix twisted around and set eyes on them. "IRROOOOA!" It roared, swinging it's tail at the five of them.

"Rolf suggests we should all...how you say…"

The five humans barely managed to dodge the attack.

"Duck!" Rolf concluded.

King saw the gigantic Pokemon's attack, it's tail slamming into the concrete, sending chunks everywhere. The Primeape's unfocused eyes turned sharp and wrathful.

"PRIIIYAAA!" King roared, baring his chest.

"IRROAA!" The Onix screeched, and lunged, aiming to ram it's full body into him.

King put up his hands, and managed to catch the Rock Pokemon with both, withstanding the Tackle. He felt his feet grind against the floor as he was shoved back.

"Brreeeeeaaah!" King bellowed, giving one massive punch, and sending the Onix through the opposite wall.

A moment passed by before anyone said anything. Onix hissed as he felt the rain sting against his body.

"Way to go, King!" Eddy called.

His Primeape turned around, swinging his fist at him.

"AAH!" He screamed, covering his eyes and recoiling. He popped an eye open to see King holding his fist in front of him casually, his eyes now much softer, almost as if he were smiling.

"Pri?"

Eddy smiled uneasily himself before giving his fist a bump with his own. "Nice job."

"Pika!" Volty cried.

"Chu!" Watt added as they each ran up to their trainer friends.

Watt leapt up into Double D's arms, and Volty leapt onto Eddy's shoulder, before crawling up on top of his head.

"Alright, alright!" He gave the Shiny Pikachu a pat on the back. "I'm not an ottoman, Pika."

Ed observed the Onix with interest. With one quick motion, he pulled a Poke Ball from his pocket and enlarged it, hitting it in the side.

The big Pokemon was converted into red energy and drawn inside. The ball shook as it landed on the ground.

Each of the young men and their Pokemon watched with worried faces, knowing that if it broke out, it could still be a threat if it was enraged.

They sighed as the capture click echoed.

"My third monster, all caught!" Ed said, hoisting the Ball up high.

"Tur-Tur-TWIG!" Snappy called as he nudged him on the shin.

Ed smiled, giving his head a pat. "I missed you, buddy. And you too, Jackie!"

The Sneasel folded her arms. "Sne-Sel-snee…(I hate you…)" She huffed, looking away as Ed rubbed her head rather roughly, prompting her to bite his hand.

"Aww...I missed your love bites."

"We can hide out here in the morning, then we can start the hike back home, now that we know it's not too far away." Edd said as he sat down with Watt.

"It's not that simple, sockhead." Kevin began, recalling his Nidorino after petting and consoling him.

"What ever do you mean?"

"Wake up, man. Those Rocket dorks are gonna take over the whole town. Maybe even the whole country! We have to hide out. Lay low and get stronger. Maybe catch a few more Pokemon to boost us up."

"Oh my...But…we have school!"

"Do you think that's gonna matter to them?" Kevin added. "These gangsters came from another WORLD to attack us! I really don't think they're gonna spare the kids out of the sheer mercy in their hearts."

"I...suppose you are right." Edd uttered, visibly shaken. He had only ever missed the one day of school the other day.

Something brushed by his side, bringing his attention to his Mimikyu. "Yes, Pol-TER!?"

At the foot of her disguise lay Edd's hat, ruined. He couldn't see her face under the costume, but her true eyes in the center of the Pikachu cosplay's torso indicated guilt and apology.

She had loved the hat as much as he did.

Double D picked up the hat. It had been his safety blanket. His style. His rock. What could be done now? Sure, he had other, identical black ski caps, but this one was special among them.

It was his first.

He glanced into Polter's eyes, which had turned teary. He could hear her chittering sobs.

And then, the boy took notice of the state of her costume. It had become dirty and ragged.

He looked to the remains of his hat, and he felt something go off in his mind. Since Polter loved the hat too, he would give it to her.

He turned his back, and fiddled with the remains of the hat, and a pair of scissors.

His Mimikyu lurched forward slightly, curious about his actions.

Double D tied the remains of his beloved hat onto her costume's ears, into four tassel-like ribbons.

"KYU!~" Polter shrieked with joy and started scuttling around happily. "Ku-Mimi-Mikyu!"

"Enjoy, Polter…" Double D smiled, watching her show the ribbons off to Volty and Watt, who gave squeaks of approval.

"Ack!"

The group of them all turned back to Edd.

"G...Galileo! We need to find him!"

0

As the lot of them had met up, Double D's new Noctowl took shaky cover in a culvert.

"Hoo...Hoooo…" He hooted in fright as the lightning continued to pop and crackle around him.

0

Later, in the Kanker's trailer, the three sisters sat around, doing their usual thing as the storm rolled outside.

"Hmph." May huffed. "And it looked so pretty earlier."

"Well, I guess there's nothing else to do but find a good movie to watch." Lee said. "Who wants popcorn?"

"I think we're out. I'll go check." Marie added, rising up from her seat.

A larger bolt of lightning crashed down outside their door.

"Cripes!" Lee shouted, falling out of her seat. "That was close!" She stood up, about to sit back down, until someone knocked on the door slowly.

"Who could that be in all this!?" May asked.

She opened the door, and a familiar man with a dark demeanor, wearing a black suit, pocket emblazoned with the Rainbow Rocket insignia met her gaze.

"I...It's the Boss!?" The three Kanker Sisters shrieked as they all leapt back.

"And you are our three newest recruits I've heard so much about from that trio of incompetent agents." Giovanni said, observing their less than glorious trailer home. "May I come in? We need to have a talk."


	16. Shadow on the Miror

The Kanker Sisters sat at a table in fright across from Giovanni, and a man wearing strange white armor with their R insignia painted onto the chest plate who stood behind him with a suitcase.

"So...Since joining our organization, I'd like a report on your activities as of late." Giovanni said, narrowing his viper-like eyes. "First, let's start with any Pokemon you may have captured. If you had found any at all."

Marie held out Little Marie's Ball, and Lee offered Jerry's.

Giovanni laid each into a strange device that would display the Pokemon's stats and moves.

"Lickitung...and Eevee...Normal Types. Versatile, but not particularly powerful. We'll send you a package later today. That Eevee needs to evolve."

"Evolve?" Marie asked.

"Pokemon can undergo physical changes that increase their combatitive power when conditions are met. These changes are called Evolution.

"If you three are going to survive in Team Rainbow Rocket, you'll need to accumulate powerful Pokemon. And seeing that, I have a small gift. Do not expect these often."

Giovanni produced a strange Poke Ball, with a blue grid-like pattern, and four golden ridges.

"Inside this Poke Ball is an incredibly powerful type of creature called an Ultra Beast. A form of extradimensional Pokemon existing in a world that was robbed of it's light.

"It's not very strong now, but whenever it defeats another Pokemon, it gains a bit more power temporarily."

He handed it to May, who opened it. In an odd burst of light, a strange, alien looking creature with a bulbous, pin-tipped head, short, thin noodle like arms and feet, and a long tail with a fat base and a spike in the center.

It was short, and white, with golden patches in areas. It's eyes shone with an ice blue light.

"Poooiii?" It vocalized strangely.

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"It's name is Poipole." Giovanni said. "Poison-Type. The only problem with it is...that it's friendly." He grumbled.

"Train it to be strong and viscious. We'll send you the other package later. Skrub?"

The man behind him saluted. "Yes, sir?"

"Let us return to base."

The two of them glowed with black light and red sparks before vanishing.

"I...don't know how I feel about that guy…" Lee said nervously.

Marie examined the cold, smooth surface of Lil' Marie's Poke Ball. Did she really want to change her?

"It's so...cute!" May cried with joy, grabbing the tiny Pokemon before her and holding it close.

"Pole! Poipole!" The creature chimed happily as he was embraced, hugging her back with his short noodle-like arms.

"Hey...now we each got a Pokemon. Let's go see what we can do...Heh-heh-heh…" Lee smirked as she laughed. Her sisters followed suit, each of them cackling.

0

The next day, at a river on the outskirts of a town, Double D, Kevin, Eddy, and Rolf sat with fishing rods, eager to catch a bite to eat.

"This...is stupid…" Eddy said. "I want a burger."

"And have you any money, Eddy?" Double D asked.

"No."

"Then that should telegraph that we can't have hamburgers."

"Man…" Kevin groaned, slapping a mosquito. "This whole roughing it thing is starting to get annoying."

Rolf blankly eyed his lure, and hopped up as he felt the line jerk. "Ooh! Augh! Rolf sees it, but he cannot believe it!"

Eddy grabbed him by the shoulders. "All right, Stretch! Don't let it go!"

Rolf yanked on his fishing rod, but his quarry yanked back in the opposite direction. "Grr...May the oils of inflammation...curse your larvae forevermore!" With one mighty jerk, the form of a large fish breached the river, and hit the grass behind him.

"Time to chow down!" Kevin snarled as he grabbed a fork.

"Lunch time!" Eddy added as he lunged.

"Wait!" Double D said, wrapping his arms around them, struggling against the two stronger boys.

"Outta the way, double dork!" Kevin demanded. "I'm hungry!"

"Yeah! So move it or lose...it?" Eddy said quizzically examining the fish.

The fish vocalized oddly, flopping in place. It was beet red, with pronounced scales, long yellow whiskers, and a fin on it's back and underbelly resembling a crown.

"Wh...what kind of crazy looking fish is this!?"

"Karp...karp...karp...karp." It vocalized with each splash.

"It must be a Pokemon of some kind...I didn't think they came in a form such as this!" Edd added.

"If it looks like a fish, it is a fish." Kevin snorted, lightly jabbing it with his fork, but much to his surprise, it bounced off with a 'ching!'. "Huh?"

"Cool fish!" A voice exclaimed behind them, making them all jump back. Ed and Roto-Z lingered behind them.

"Don't scare us like that, monobrow!" Eddy growled.

"Did you bring what I requested?" Double D asked.

"Ahh, yup!" Ed affirmed, pulling out a ball cap-like hat. "New hat for Double D, check!"

"Ugh!" He recoiled. "Ed, you couldn't find something like I usually wear?"

"The store didn't sell ski caps. I'm zzzorry." Roto-Z hummed.

Edd sighed. "Very well. Anything to replace this shoddy one made from greenery. Do excuse me, will you?"

The others eyed him with interest as he bent over and removed his rubbish hat where they couldn't see his bare head, and washed his head lightly in the water. The few of them recoiled as they heard a snarling sound, and a strange steam emanate from his form.

Polter broke free from her ball, and stood next to him.

The Mimikyu examined Double D from the side, true eyes glimmering with interest. "K...KuyukukukuMi…" She chittered. Her trainer...was like her?

Double D stood back up, now wearing the new cap, which was blue, with oddly enough a small white Poke Ball-like logo to the left of the face, with a four-point star behind it.

"So...how does it look?"

"Now THAT. Is a proper hat." Kevin said, giving a thumbs up. "Flip it around, and let's see."

"I uh...think not."

Roto-Z turned around to see the Magikarp Rolf had reeled in flopping about. "Hmm...Magikarp. The Fish Pokemon. Water-Type."

"So...it is a creature." Rolf began. "Ah-ha!" He produced an empty Poke Ball and tapped it to it's face.

"Karp!" It grunted as the ball drew him inside.

The Ball clicked almost instantly.

"That was...easy." Eddy noted.

"That's because Magikarp is completely pathetic." Roto-Z buzzed, making Rolf's jaw drop. "All it can really manage to do is jump from the water and flail."

Rolf glanced at the Magikarp's Poke Ball and tapped it against his forehead, muttering something under his breath.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Eddy laughed obnoxiously.

Rolf scowled. "You taunt Rolf's eggplants!?" He shoved him back.

"Hey!? What'd I do!?"

"Do not frazzle Rolf!" Rolf grumbled.

Ed eyed the surface of the river, which had begun to roll roughly. "Umm...guys?"

"Not now!" Eddy and Rolf spat as they glared at each other.

"This really can't wait."

Everyone turned to see a tremendous serpentine form rise from the river. A huge Pokemon, with a vicious face, blue scales and cream underbelly, with white whiskers on either side of it's mouth. It's angry violet eyes focused on them.

"G...g...g...Gyaradozzz!" Roto-Z shrieked, zipping away at incredible speed.

"Maybe it's...friendly?" Double D said, trembling.

"I...seriously doubt it." Kevin retorted.

The Gyarados roared violently, gathering energy in it's maw, shooting a yellow Hyper Beam at them.

"Aiiiiyeee!" The Eds and their former off and on bullies screamed as they were launched into the air by the blast.

0

In the town of Peach Creek, Jimmy, Sarah, and Nazz converse at the school yard.

"So they just took you guys' Pokemon and ran off?"

"That's right!" Sarah grunted. "Kevin took off after them, and I haven't seen him since!"

"I hope he can find Mr. Bunby…" Jimmy sobbed, eyes red from lack of sleep and weeping. "But he's been gone a whole day and a half!"

"Hey, come to think of it, Rolf didn't show up today." Nazz began. "And I didn't see the Eds either...Did Ed stay home with a cold or something?"

"I haven't seen him at all!" The redheaded girl said. "I had to clean the driveway last night because he and his stupid buddies stayed out all day!"

"That's...wierd...I hope nothing happened."

Just then, the intercom buzzed, and a male voice called. "Will Sarah and Jimmy please report to the principal's office? You have visitors."

"W...who would wanna visit us?" Sarah asked.

"Don't tell me WE'RE in trouble!" Jimmy wailed.

"Well you two'd better hurry. Principal Antonucci doesn't like to repeat himself." Nazz advised them. The two children sprinted to the principal's office.

Before they could enter, a man wearing a trenchcoat, and a blond-haired boy exited.

"Excuse us!" Sarah spat, trying to rush by them, but the boy held his hand out to stop them.

"You're...Sarah, right?" Gladion asked.

"Y...yeah, what?"

"And that must mean you are the boy called Jimmy." Looker began, producing a pair of Poke Balls. "You had a Bunnelby and a Snubbull stolen from you, correct?"

"Yes?" Jimmy shot, perking up.

He handed the balls to them. "Tread lightly. The thieves that stole your Pokemon may come back for them."

The retainer-wearing boy eyed the ball in his hand, and started tearing up. "Th...Thank you!"

"Don't thank us. You should train those Pokemon. Make 'em strong so that they can protect you and themselves." Gladion said as he and Looker made from the school's exit.

"Wait!" Sarah began. "Who are you guys?"

"International Police. From the other world." Looker replied. "Farewell."

As they left, Jimmy wiped the tears from his eyes, and let Mr. Bunby out of his Poke Ball.

The Bunnelby manifested in light, looking around in a frightened manner. "Bun!? Bunn!?" He looked around to see Jimmy and Sarah. "Bunnelby!" He hopped into Jimmy's arms.

The boy embraced the rabbit-creature with a hug. "I'm so glad to see you, Mr. Bunby! I promise I won't ever let you be taken again!"

0

Later that evening, after school let out, a young girl of about ten to twelve years of age walks through the street. She has dark skin, with shoulder length black hair, wearing a pink knit cap. She also wears a yellow ruffled shirt and red shorts, with white sandals.

Every day, it had been her routine to take a walk through the city park to watch the people around town play with their dogs.

The girl sighed. She wanted a pet so bad, but her allergies prevented her from keeping one.

A labrador retriever bounded over by her. "Warf! Warf!" It barked, happily wagging his tail.

The girl smiled, and despite her allergies laid a hand on the pooch to pet it. But as soon as she did, she erupted in a fit of sneezing.

The dog twisted it's head to the side in a confused manner before his owner called him back.

The girl frowned as it left.

"Ohhh…" She groaned.

"Ooof!" Several voices grunted behind her, causing the girl to jump.

She looked behind a few bushes to see five boys having fallen from an apparent high area. One wearing a green jacket, two wearing caps and bike shorts, a very tan boy with blue hair and a very short kid with three strands of hair wearing a yellow bowling shirt.

"H...hey! Are you guys alright?" She asked, laying a hand on the red-shirted boy, who managed to look up at her with a pained look, but as soon as they locked eyes, it was if the two of them were in a trance.

There was something about his violet eyes that drew her in, and likewise with her ice blue eyes to him.

It was a minute before the boy spoke. "Y...yes, I am...Just a spat with...this may sound ridiculous, but...a water monster."

"That's nice." The girl replied, seemingly unaware of what he said. "My name's Rain. What's yours?"

"Eddward...But...just call me Double D."

"Ahhh, my achin' everything…" Eddy grumbled as he managed to struggle to his feet. Immediately he gasped at the sight of Double D and the girl's interaction. "Whoa!"

"What is it?" Rolf asked as he stirred.

"Double D's talkin' to a girl…"

Kevin, Rolf, and Ed twisted up as they heard Eddy's statement. "He is?!"

0

After the introduction, Rain stood up. "No way...you say you have magical animals with you for pets?!"

"There's no such thing as magic, Rain, and they're not really pets." Double D interjected. "But it does seem like there is a force behind them. Would you like us to show you?"

"Please!"

Eddy leapt up, and produced two balls. "Then let's start the show!" He said, hurling tem into the air. They popped open and in a flood of light, Wotter and Volty appeared.

"Oshawott!"

"Pi-ka-chu!"

Rain gasped. "Th...they're so cute!" She grabbed Wotter and started cuddling against his face.

"W...Wott-ott." The Oshawott blushed.

"I too have four on my person, but I believe I'll show you one. Please appear, Watt." Double D said, letting his Pichu loose.

"Pi!" The oddly colored Pichu cried happily, leaping into Edd's arms.

"His coloration is abnormal, but he's very affectionate, and powerful too."

"Powerful?" "Rain asked, letting Wotter down. "How so?"

"Well for instance, Wotter there can use his mouth as a pressure hose, and the two rats can shoot electricity." Kevin added with a wave. "I've got the only...cool Pokemon here."

"Pi…" Volty and Watt spat indignantly in unison.

"My turn, my turn!" Edd shouted, throwing a Ball up into the air. With a burst of light, the tremendous form of Onix came down on the lot of them.

"Irroooa!" It roared.

"N-no, Ed! Call it back! Call it back!" Double D and Eddy demanded frantically.

As the six preteens struggled to free themselves from the Onix's happy squirming, a trio of ne'er-do-wells peeked at them through binoculars.

"Heh...Hey, Aren't those the kids from that town back in the boonies?" The blond man, Folly began.

"I think so…" His associate, the headgear wearing Trudly added. "Wonder what they're doin' here."

The Poke Ball afro'd visage of their leader Miror B. lurched forward. "Does it really matter? If I do recall, that Pichu of theirs has an attitude problem."

He grinned. "What he doesn't know is, WE have ourselves a little 'attitude problem' of our own."

After Ed managed to recall Onix, and everyone dusted themselves off, Rain spoke up. "Wow...I didn't think things like that existed!"

"Well, not in our world, Ms. Rain."

"You can just call me Rain, it's cool. And what do you mean, 'our world'?"

"It's a LOOOONG story." Kevin added. "But we can tell you more about it. Say...my place?" He grinned, making her lean back away from him.

"Smooth moves, Mister 'We can't go home'." Eddy grumbled.

"I'll pass…" Rain said. "I have to get home anyway. It was nice meeting-" As she stepped away, a beam of energy blasted the concrete in front of her. The girl was thrusted back by the shockwave.

"Rain!" Double D cried, managing to leap behind and catch her before she fell.

As he did, a calming feeling swept over him. "Wha…"

Eddy, Ed, Rolf, and Kevin, along with Volty, Watt, and Wotter shifted around to see the assailants.

"Going so soon? What's the hurry?" A condescending voice asked.

"H...hey! I know you three!" Kevin said, clutching his fist.

The three criminals stood before them. "I see one does not easily forget when Miror B. deals them some pain!" The Poke Ball afro'd man chuckled. "Now then, boys. Hand over all the Pokemon you have with you!"

"Who are they?" Rain said, shrinking back behind Double D.

"Criminals...that want to gather these fantastic creatures for a profit!" Double D answered.

Behind Miror B, his imposing Dragonite touched down, snarling at the preteens.

"Children, I don't like to repeat myself." Miror B. warned them. "So cough 'em up. Every last one."

"No way!" Kevin snarled, producing Buck's Poke Ball. "Get ready, 'mirror-dude'! Time for round two!"

He threw the Ball, and the Charizard manifested, flexing his arms and roaring.

The Dragonite lurched forward, growling angrily. Buck returned the gesture, giving off heat.

"Loudred!" Folly shouted, throwing his own Ball. A purple creature with a humanoid body, massive gaping mouth, and loudspeaker-like ears appeared.

"Looooudreeeed!" The being shrieked, stomping it's feet.

"Ariados!" Trudly commanded, and producing a large red and black spider with striped yellow and purple legs.

"Arria!" The arachnid hissed.

"Eddy! Back me up!" Kevin demanded.

"Don't boss me around!" Eddy spat. "Volty, Wotter! Get Buck's back!"

His Pokemon gave mutual cries of approval, and stood in battle poses against Loudred and Ariados.

"They're gonna fight?" Rain asked. "Do you guys do this kinda thing often?"

"Well...traditionally, it's a sport, but when it comes to people like this, it's unavoidable." Double D replied.

"Dragonite, Slam, let's go!" Miror B demanded.

"Loudred, Stomp!"

"Fell Stinger!"

Dragonite lunged and struck out at Buck with it's forearm, before twirling around and striking him in the neck with his tail.

"Zar!" Buck hissed, but before Dragonite got away, he managed to grab him by the tail and swing him around.

Loudred slammed his flat foot on top of Wotter, who managed to push off with his handpaws.

Ariados leapt on top of Volty and stabbed one of it's feet, which glowed yellow into his back.

"Pika!" The Shiny Pikachu wailed.

"Volty! You gotta shake it off and use Thunderbolt!" Eddy demanded.

"Pii...chuuuuu!" Volty growled, blasting Ariados with a great force of lightning, causing it to skitter away in pain.

"That wasn't too nice." Miror B said tauntingly. "Dragonite, Flamethrower!"

"Draago!" The Dragon-Type called, spitting flames at Volty. The Pikachu leapt back to dodge it.

"Nice job!" Eddy called before turning to Wotter. "Now, you use Water Gun!"

"Shaaa!" He complied, loosing the stream of water at Dragonite. He grunted as it splashed his face, but he shook it off like it was nothing.

"Wha-?" Eddy gasped as Wotter recoiled.

Roto-Z hovered to him. "No good. Dragon-Types are resistant to Water, Grass, Fire, and Electric-Type moves!"

"Now ya tell me…" He muttered.

"Buuut...because it's also Flying-Type, Electric attacks may deal SOME damage!"

"All I needed to hear! Volty, Electro Ball, let's go!"

"Piiika-chu!" Volty shrieked, forming a ball of electricity with his tail, and flicking it at the dragon.

"Go!" Dragonite barked as the attack hit, shoving him back lightly. "Draaaa…" He snarled. Volty took a step back as he could see the whites of it's eyes turn a light red.

"Ohh now you've really gone and done it." Miror B smirked. "Now it's gone into Hyper Mode."

"Hyper what!?" Kevin asked.

"Y'see, Master Miror B.'s Dragonite is no ordinary Pokemon. It's a fighting machine that's had it's heart bottled up called a Shadow Pokemon!" Trudly stated. "It's a soulless creature that lives to take orders and battle!"

"Th...that's horrible!" Double D gasped.

"So...they turned that cute dragon thing...into a monster?" Rain asked.

"Despicable. Rolf shall not forgive!" Rolf declared.

"That's cute, but I don't exactly care who forgives what, blue boy. And now that it's sealed emotions are starting to boil to the surface, it can use it's Shadow moveset!" Miror B began. "My lovely Dragonite, give 'em a good Shadow Rush!"

"Draaaago!" It roared, being cloaked in a dark purple aura and flying at Volty.

"Pi!" Volty yipped, managing to leap out of the way. However, now Dragonite was flying in at Eddy.

"H-hey! Call it back!" Eddy yelled in fear as the creature's wrathful eyes focused in on him, until clawed arms gripped it by the torso.

Dragonite leered at the Charizard who had stopped him.

"Alright, Buck!" Eddy cheered, recoiling behind Ed. "Give 'im one for me!"

Trudly scowled. "Ariados, use Night Shade!"

"Arria!" His spider-like Pokemon hissed again, hitting Buck in the back with a crackling wave of darkness from it's eyes.

"Zar!" Buck growled in pain.

"Now, Dragonite, Shadow Rave!" Miror B shouted.

His Dragon-type snarled again, grabbing Buck's arm and throwing him into the dirt before exhaling a chaotic wave of energy into his stomach.

"Riii…" Buck hissed weakly.

"B...Buck!" Kevin gasped.

"It's not going to last much longer!" Double D shrieked.

"I'm not in my happy place, guys! Should I bring Rocky back out?" Ed asked.

Watt stood in place, staring blankly at the Dragonite, almost as if he were mesmerized by it's rampage. "Pi...chu…"

"Now, finish it off! Shadow End!"

"Draaago!" Dragonite roared, channeling a dark, bursting phenomenon around his form and charged, aiming to slam his whole body into the fallen Charizard.

"I won't let you!" Kevin yelled, gritting his teeth and running in, standing in a defensive posture. The Shadow Pokemon was undeterred, speeding up it's flight. However, before he could land the blow, an intense burst of electricity cut him off.

"What the-!?" Miror B spat, turning to see their albino Pichu standing on all fours.

"Piiiii!" Watt hissed angrily. The afro'd criminal could make instant note that his whole eyes were glowing deep red.

"That Pichu...Could it be a…" He whispered to himself.

"Piiichuuuuu!" Watt snarled, his body enveloped in a truly black aura.

"W...Watt, what's wrong!?" Double D cried.

Miror B's Dragonite bared his teeth at the Pichu, before feeling a searing sensation in his brain. Furious from the pain, it gave a mighty roar, before it too was enveloped in an aura, but it was a lighter, dark purple one. "Draaagoooooo!"

The trainers around it all watched on with gazes of confusion at the display of the two aura enveloped Pokemon.

Until Miror B. saw fit to start chuckling. "Ah-heh-heh-heh-heh-ha!" He clutched his ring-laden fist. "Oh wow...I didn't think there were any other Shadow Pokemon left! Much less in this world, and in the hands of brats!"

"Wh...What do you mean? Watt's not a monster! He's...our friend!" Double D countered.

"Heh! Friend, huh? How would you feel if he lashed out at you? Shadow Pokemon are known to do that!"

Double D's jaw gaped. "He's...he's never…"

As soon as he uttered that, Watt looked back at him, face twisted in rage.

"Chuuuu…"

The boy shrank back in shock. "Watt…"

"This is givin' me the creeps!" Eddy trembled.

Rain frowned. Animals shouldn't have such a hateful appearance.

She stood before Miror B. and his goons. "Hey!"

"Yeah? Whadd'you want?" Folly snorted.

"I don't know all about this 'Pokemon' business, but one things for certain! It makes me so sick to think that people like you do things to innocent creatures! You should be ashamed!"

"You're right. We probably should be." Trudly added. "But we're not. Hahaha!"

Rain scowled, before shrieking lightly as an electrified form flew past her. "Whoa! She gasped, trying to hold on to her knit cap.

Watt slammed into the Dragonite's forearm with Volt Tackle. It grimaced as the attack landed, but gave a swipe of his arm, only for him to somersault out of the way.

The Pichu focused light into his arms, and throwing a Present ball at Dragonite, but now it was his turn to dodge. He twirled around and hit Watt with another Shadow Rush. "Pi!"

"Watt, no!" Double D gasped.

Watt regained his composure, if one could call it that, and charged again as Dragonite reciprocated.

As the two battled, a shadowed figure watched on from the alley.

It was a humanoid black figure, with a large tongue around it's face. He made a sign with his hands, and a kunai made from energy appeared between his hands.

Watt hopped around from place to place, shooting off Thundershocks at Dragonite, but he dodged, hoping to aim another attack. He snorted in rage at being pinned down by such a low level Pokemon.

With a shriek, Dragonite dispelled the lightning and exhaled another Shadow Rave. Watt gasped before it hit, sending him to the ground.

"Noooo!" Double D cried, running up to inspect him. He put an ear to his chest. "H...His breathing is laboured…"

Dragonite loomed over him menacingly.

"Draaaa…"

Double D held his arms out defensively. "I won't let you have your way!"

"Dragonite. Get him out of the way." Miror B. demanded.

The large Pokemon's eyes reverted to their usual white color, but retained their angry glare. It opened it's mouth, and pooled energy for a Hyper Beam.

But before it could release, something struck it in the jaw, causing the energy to dissipate.

Miror B., his cronies, the Eds, Kevin, Rolf, and their Pokemon turned to the figure that had leapt from the alley.

It was a black frog-like humanoid, with bubbles of water on it's thighs and elbows. Twin horns or ears stood up and curled back on either side of it's head. A large tongue obscured it's mouth and neck.

"What is...that?" Ed asked.

Roto-Z hovered in and snapped a pic, before pulling up two images of the same Pokemon, however, one was blue instead of black. "Zrrt! Greninja. The Ninja Pokemon. Shiny Variant. A Water, and Dark-Type. It compresses water into solid throwing stars that can cut through metal or stone. The scarf-like protrusion around it's face is actually it's tongue."

"Ninja frog!" Ed shrieked. "I saw this movie!" He said, shaking his hands in excitement.

"You want some of this, ninja-ninja?" Miror B. asked. "Fine. Get 'im, boys!"

Their Dragonite, Ariados, and Loudred charged in. The black Greninja flipped back, and oddly enough, it's black skin turned purple. He cupped his hands and thrust them out, loosing a powerful stream of sludge, sending them all flying back.

"Oh my! Not only iszzz it Shiny, it also hazzz the Protean ability! It becomes the type of whatever move it's using, so the move's power is boosted!" Roto-Z buzzed again.

Dragonite stood back up, along with Loudred and Ariados. The draconian Pokemon seethed as it was beset by burning bubbles of poison around it's form.

"Tch. We'll just have to finish this in one shot then. Hyper Beam!" Miror B. demanded.

His Dragonite roared, spitting the orange beam at the Greninja, but it stomped the sidewalk, a large piece of concrete blocking the attack and crumbling apart as he flew up like a rocket.

The Greninja's body turned a sky blue before flipped about and landing a heavy kick to Dragonite, sending it crashing back down on top of Ariados and Loudred.

Finally, his body turned the same blue color as the other Greninja from the Pokedex entry, and he pooled a large volume of water into one massive shuriken. He tossed the whirling Water Shuriken at them, and it exploded against their form with great force, sending raining water around them.

"No!" Miror B. grunted.

The Dragonite and his partners were fallen unconscious.

The afro'd evildoer groaned, recalling his Pokemon, as Trudly and Folley recalled theirs.

"This isn't over! Mark my words, Miror B.'s gonna take every Pokemon in every world!" He turned to his servants. "Let's go, escape!"

As the three of them hightailed it, Rolf smirked. He walked up to the ninja frog-Pokemon and raised his arm. "Allow Rolf to rub the pit of victory, frog warrior!" He started to rub the Greninja's armpit, much to his confusion, as his skin reverted to it's ordinary black color.

Double D shuffled through his bag next to Watt. "Surely we have more medicine! Come on, where is it, where is it?"

The Greninja walked up to him and placed a webbed hand on his shoulder. Edd looked up to it. "C...Can you help him?"

It stared at the small Pichu, whose consciousness was failing him.

Greninja nodded before scooping him up. "Gre! Gre!" It motioned with one hand as he dashed off.

"It wants us to follow it! Come along!" Edd called as he struggled to sprint after it.

The others followed suit after Kevin recalled Buck, and Eddy recalled Volty and Wotter, with Rain picking up her bag. "Hold up!"

"Didn't you say you had to run home?" Kevin asked.

"I have to know if that adorable mouse is going to be okay! Besides, I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

The six preteens ran after the Ninja Pokemon carrying Watt, as someone watched on in the distance.

The white haired young woman smirked as she pocketed a pair of high-tech camera binoculars.

"Hmm...well, Zetta, that IS something worth reporting to the master." She chuckled as she strolled away.

0

 **After a fierce confrontation against the insidious Miror B., Buck and Watt lay hurt, with the latter in critical condition, as a familiar light menace looks on from afar. Will Watt be okay, and is he truly a Shadow Pokemon?**

 **Next Rainbow Rocket Ed-scendant! The Nurse; Kankers Away!**

 **Another note, I've only beaten XD Gale of Darkness once, so I couldn't recall what Shadow moves Miror B.'s Dragonite had, so I improvised. Hope you enjoyed nonetheless.**

 **And always, if you liked the story, don't be shy to drop a review.**


	17. The Nurse! Kankers Away!

**When we last left our heroes, Watt was severly injured by a battle with Miror B's Dragonite, which was called a Shadow Pokemon, one that had it's emotions sealed and turned violent as a result. During the battle, Watt fell into a rage and was enshrouded in a black aura, leading Miror B. to assume that he too was a Shadow Pokemon.**

 **At the last moment, a Shiny Greninja appeared from nowhere and swiftly defeated the criminals, and lead the Eds away with the Pichu in tow, affirming that he could help them somehow.**

 **Will Watt be alright, and is he truly a Shadow Pokemon?**

0

The Eds, Kevin, Rolf, and their new friend Rain followed the frog-like creature who dashed and leapt along the street with superhuman speed.

"Pi…Piii…" Watt winced in the Greninja's arms, leading it to look down at him with a concerned, yet stoic gaze.

"Man, why won't this thing slow down so we can catch up!" Eddy gasped as he and his friends followed it.

"It's a ninja, isn't it? Pretty sure being fast is sort of a job requirement." Kevin added as he panted.

"The frog warrior is faster than Victor and Wilfred at the vegetable patch!" Rolf shouted.

After a few moments of sprinting down the street, the lot of them came up to a small building that looked like it had been newly renovated. Sliding doors opened out front, and a woman with pale skin, with her pink hair held up as she wore a white nurse's gown stepped out.

She gasped as she saw the group running her way, seeing the injured Pichu in the black Greninja's arms.

She motioned for them to enter. "Hurry! In here!" As the six preteens and the Pokemon flew in, she lead them to a front desk.

"That Pichu looks to be in great trouble! What happened?" The Nurse asked.

"It was*Hack!* an attack! *Hack!* *Hack!*" Double D coughed from all the strenuous running. "Please, can you help him?"

"I'll do my best." She replied with a nod, pulling out a lobby phone. "Get a stretcher to the front lobby, stat!"

Much to their surprise, two round, pudgy bodied Pokemon with pink bodies marched in with a stretcher, and an iv. Their appearances were very similar, albeit the second was larger, and bore frilly hair/fur, and it's elbows looked like wings. Both of them bore stomach pouches with eggs inside.

"Chan-sey!" The first cried.

"Bliss-sey!" The second added. The two of took Watt from the Greninja, and laid him on the stretcher.

"Thank you, Greninja. I'm happy you're here to help." The nurse said.

"Nin-ja." The frog Pokemon nodded.

She turned back to Double D. "Don't worry, young man. Your Pichu is going to be just fine." The Chansey and Blissey marched away with the stretcher as she followed.

A tear fell down his cheek as he recalled Watt glaring back at him during the fight. How his eyes were glowing a deep blood red. How hateful they looked.

"I hope…" Was all he was able to mutter as he fell down sobbing in the waiting area.

Eddy grimaced as Ed started to flail about. "Trouble! Bad! Big!" He wailed. "Watt's hurt! Hospital! Bad!"

"Calm down!" Kevin demanded. "Just calm down!" He huffed annoyedly, but truth be told, even he was worried for the little rodent's safety.

Rain took a seat next to Double D. She'd never had a pet before, but could feel his pain. Her little brother was prone to injury, and took a painful spill on his bike last year, and had to be put in a near full-body cast.

"I...hope your little buddy pulls through."

"Th...This is my fault." Double D gasped through his tears. "I let him out...and he saw that...Dragoni-and then he…"

Rolf scowled, before walking over and pulling Edd up by the collar of his shirt. "Slor-heh!" He shouted.

"Don't hurt me, Rolf, please!"

The blue haired boy shook him. "Head-in-sock-no-longer-Edd boy sickens Rolf with his tears. A man must be strong! Be strong for the thunder mouse!" He sat him back down in the chair. "Forgive Rolf for his outburst. He will return."

He left through the door.

Double D sat in a confused dispair as he went back to sobbing in his hands.

 **0** _What...am I?_ **0**

The boy's eyes popped open as he looked back and forth, scanning the area.

"What is it?" Rain asked.

"I thought I heard...a voice…" Edd replied, shakily.

 **0** _What am I!?_ **0**

This time, the voice was louder. Edd could make it out-a squeaky voice, like a little boy's. It was closer too. Out of instinct, he looked over to the side and to his shock, he saw an image of Watt. A ghostly spectral phantasm of him. He held his head in his paws, wailing loudly.

"W...Watt!?"

The specter noticed him, pink eyes flashing back and forth to red. " _What...am I!?"_ Tears ran down his cheeks as his cheek pouches sparked.

"What do you see?" Rain asked only for him to ignore her and try to pick up the ghostly Pichu, but his hands passed right through him.

"Whoa! Double D, snap out of it!" Eddy said as he and Kevin held him back, but strangely he managed to shake them away.

"I have to see Watt!" He screamed.

The pink-haired nurse emerged through a sliding door, but recoiled as he almost knocked her down.

Edd found Watt, sleeping in a hospital bed, with the IV in his forearm. His eyes were closed, and he was lying flat on his back.

"He's sleeping now. He's fully healed from the battle, but his mind needs rest." The nurse said. "What happened to him?"

"We...had a battle with someone who was...trying to take him…If I could ask...what is this place?"

"This is a Pokemon Center I set up." She replied. "A place where Trainers and their Pokemon come to be rested when they're weary. I'm Joy. Well, one of them, anyway."

"Ms. Joy, pardon me if I'm being abrupt, but have you ever heard of something called a...Shadow Pokemon?" Edd asked, tossing away the notions of asking her about her origins, merely assuming she was whisked away by a wormhole.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Shadow...Pokemon?"

"Yes. The man we battled used a Dragonite that he called a Shadow Pokemon. After it battled my friends, Watt here went into a rage, producing a black aura and started to attack in a wild frenzy."

The nurse pondered for a moment. "Hmmm...the term Shadow Pokemon sounds familiar, but I can't place it properly. I recall that quite a few years ago, there was a desert region that had troubles with a lot of people who were using Pokemon that battled like monsters. They didn't hesitate to attack people. Or even their own trainers if they were angered enough."

Edd gulped in fright at the story. ' _I...Is Watt such a monster_?' He looked down to the sleeping white and blue Pichu. ' _N...no...he can't be…_ '

"You're welcome to stay the night in one of the guest rooms. All services are free of charge." Joy said with a smile.

"F...Free!? Really!?" Eddy gasped.

"Of course. Though we haven't had much business. Because not many people around here seem to know what Pokemon are, and don't seem to have any, we're also working as a...I believe you call them 'veterinary clinics'?"

"That's so cool!" Eddy pulled out his four Poke Balls. "You have one of those healing machines here?"

"Yes. If you'll give them to me, I'll make sure your partners are fighting fit in no time." She said, leading them back to the lobby.

"Awesome." Kevin added, handing the spheres containing his Charizard, Druddigon and Nidorino.

Double D saw fit to hand her his Venomoth and Noctowl's Poke Balls, but decided he would keep Polter's on hand.

Ed offered Snappy, Jackie, and Rocky's Poke Balls as well.

After a few moments, she placed them each in a machine that held six of them at a time. The nurse pressed a few buttons, and the machination whirred to life, filling them each with a healing pulse of energy. After a few moments, she handed them all back on a platter. "There you go!"

"Oh wow! That's how fast it takes!?" Kevin asked, taking his Pokemon back.

"Well, for serious injury, we have to run extensive tests, and procedures given the severity." Joy replied.

Edd retrieved his healed Pokemon, before going back to check on Watt. He was still sound asleep. Rain stood by as a sign of concern, before suddenly recalling where she needed to be.

"I'll be back tomorrow okay? I have to go home or my parents'll get sick from worry." She said.

Double D nodded as she left.

0

Rolf stood grumbling to himself as he staggered through the outskirts of town.

He observed Bastion and his new Magikarp's Poke Balls, before letting them out.

"Buss?" His Combusken observed him, with a concerned look.

"Karp. Karp. Karp-karp Karp." The Magikarp mindlessly flopped on the sidewalk next to him.

"Bastion. Karpa. Rolf seeks your companionship. Be with Rolf as he worries for the safety of Double D's partner…"

"Ken." Bastion nodded, folding his arms as he reclined against him.

"Karp. Maggiikarp." Karpa gasped as he continued to flail about. Rolf groaned before returning him inside his ball.

"What an aggravating creature. Merely looking at it tires the son of a shepherd." He said to himself with a strained look.

"Yo!" A voice called. "You a Pokemon Trainer?"

Rolf turned to see a boy with short red hair under a flipped cap, wearing a blue hoodie and shorts.

"You know of the creatures?"

"Everybody where I'm from knows all about Pokemon. I've got six with me. How many do you have?"

"Rolf has only two."

"Sweet!" The boy whiped a finger under his nose. "The name's Kenny. Wanna battle? I'll take you two on two!"

Rolf really wasn't feeling up for a fight, but since his honor demands he accept all challenges, he nodded. "Bastion? Are you prepared?"

"Comba!" The avian Pokemon nodded and turned to Kenny. "Sken!"

"Great! Here's my Pokemon! Go, Arbok!" He threw a Poke Ball, and a large purple cobra materiallized in a whitish-blue light. It bore a menacing face-like pattern on it's hood as it coiled up, flicking it's tongue out.

"Cha-bok'a!" It hissed.

"A serpent!" Rolf gasped, leaping back. "The flames of virtue shall defeat you! Bastion! Go forth!"

"Let's go, Arbok!" Kenny commanded. "Wrap!"

"Cha!" Arbok lunged, slithering around the Combusken and wrapping around him.

"C...Comba-!?"

"Bok'a!" The snake hissed again, tightening his coils.

"S-sken!" Bastion cried in pain as he was squeezed.

Rolf grit his teeth and waved his arm. "Bastion! Peck it away!"

Bastion leaned back before diving it's beak into the giant cobra's side and jabbing it roughly five or six times, causing it to release him.

"Now! Spinning Flames!" Rolf shouted.

"Baaaa-!" Bastion crowed, spitting a flame spiral from his beak. The flames encircled Arbok, the heat wearing on him.

"Cha…" It hissed nervously as it looked around. There was no escape.

"Arbok! Use your Acid Spray!"

The snake flicked it's hood forward, spraying a copious yellow acid from it's fanged mouth. The acid supressed the flames with a sizzling steam.

Bastion barely managed to duck away from leftover acid that would've splashed on him.

Rolf raised an eyebrow.

"An Arbok's acid is so strong that flames can't even get through it!" Kenny grinned.

Rolf muttered something. "Double Kicks!"

Bastion flew in and lunged, managing to strike Arbok with both his feet twice. The snake was seemingly unfazed though.

"Crunch!" Kenny growled.

Arbok sank it's teeth into Bastion's arm, causing the Young Fowl Pokemon to wail in pain.

Rolf grunted. Bastion was more damaged than the Arbok. He didn't know very much about Pokemon personally, but he knew such snakes were venomous.

Kenny hummed to himself, as if he were in deep thought. "Okay. Arbok, return!"

"What?" Rolf said blankly as Kenny recalled Arbok to his Poke Ball.

"Switching Pokemon in mid battle is entirely legit. Got a problem?"

Rolf twitched, mildly annoyed. But given Bastion's current position, he thought it might be a good idea to swap out too.

"Bastion. Return to Rolf." He recalled the Combusken, and produced Karpa's Poke Ball. He sighed, knowing that the fish more than likely couldn't put up much of a fight at all, especially on land. "Before Rolf...Karpa." He said, letting the Ball fall to the ground. As it hit the asphalt, it released it's light, which coalesced into Karpa's form.

Immediately, Kenny sprang up, eyeballing the Magikarp, not letting his next Pokemon out.

"What? Do you mock Rolf!?" Rolf asked angrily.

"That Magikarp." Kenny said, pointing to the fish. "Please, trade it to me!"

"Trade? What do you speak of this trade?"

"Trade Pokemon with me. All we have to do is swap Poke Balls." He held up a ball from his Pocket. "Inside this is a Gogoat I just caught recently. If you want it, give me your Magikarp."

"Go...goat?"

"Yeah. Wanna see?"

Kenny opened the Poke Ball, and released the creature inside.

It was clearly a goat-like creature, with leaf buds around it's body. Thick, black horns sat atop it's head.

Surely enough, Rolf was clearly intrigued, and he really wished to part with the weakling fish as soon as possible.

He spat on the Magikarp's Poke Ball and wiped it with his shirt as if to shine it up. "Deal!" He handed the Ball to him.

Kenny chuckled nervously and handed him the Gogoat's Ball. "It doesn't have a nickname though, and I should tell you, Pokemon you get in trades won't answer to a new one." He said as he took the Ball from Rolf.

"Very well. Though for whatever reason you would want the fish of well worn scales is beyond Rolf.

"Rolf remembered, he must return to his fellows. Thank you, goodbye." The blue-haired boy said, taking a stroll away, back in the direction of the Pokemon center, taking the Gogoat with him. It grunted, clearly unpleased.

Kenny watched him leave, and as he did so, the Trainer grinned as he recalled the Magikarp. He envisioned the Gyarados it would become under his care, as well as the five Pokemon-World(Specifically from Kalos) Gym Badges in his possession.

"Sucker...Heh-heh-heh!"

0

The next day, Nurse Joy observed the scans of Watt's physiology, and when she did, she gasped.

Double D walked into the lobby area. "You wanted to see me, Nurse?"

"Yes. We did an MRI of your little Pichu."

"Did you find anything?"

"Well, his bone and muscle structure, as well as his electric storage capacities are extremely well developed for a Pichu."

"I noticed that he is unusually strong for his size." Double D added.

"There's more than that. His body has the capacity to shoot more than 6,000 volts of electricity at once. That's borderline Pikachu level. An ordinary Pichu would barely be able to manage a spark, and even so, it would feel pain from it.

"But that's not the most shocking part. Look at this!"

She held an X-Ray up to him.

He scanned the print in a calculated manner, quickly finding what she was referring to. In the center of his skull was a small, square indentation.

"What is...that?"

"It's metal. And it's interacting with his brain. I theorize that it's a computer chip of some sort."

"That may well be the source of his outburst, and the black miasma phenomenon!" Edd gripped the Nurse's hand lightly. "Please! Can it be removed?"

The Nurse silently closed her eyes. "No.

"The chip is somehow implanted into his prefrontoral cortex. If we were to remove it...then…"

Double D gasped as her lavender eyes focused into his. "Watt will die." She said soberly.

"D...Die!?" He asked. "B...But there has to be something you can do!"

"I'm afraid not." She handed the Pichu's sleeping form to him. He shakily accepted him, cradling Watt. "From what we can tell though, it's not producing any form of radiation, so it isn't causing the miasma."

"Then...what could be?"

"I don't know. If I had access to all my instruments, I could probably examine him better. I'm sorry." Joy said sadly.

Edd sighed, looking down at his Pokemon. "Well, thank you anyway...I...I'm sorry, Watt."

"Pi...chu...Pi?" Watt sleepily murmured, opening his eyes, only for Double D to shush him lightly.

"Please...rest, Watt." Edd said.

"Pi!" Watt hollered, hopping up and squeezing his chest, pleading to stay with him. "Pichu-Pi!"

Double D smiled sadly as he almost seemed to say his nickname.

A door opened, and his friends, sans Rolf stepped in.

"Anything?" Eddy asked.

"Apparently Watt has a chip in his brain. But whatever it is doing to him is currently unknown...It isn't causing the bursts of miasma, so I'd imagine it isn't affecting his behaviour either."

"Man...However did you get stuck with a messed up Pokemon?" Kevin said.

" **HEY!** " Ed, Eddy, and Rain shouted.

"What! It's true!"

Rain laid a hand on his shoulder. "If you want to...why don't you come home with me?"

"What!?" The boys all gasped.

"I mean, you all need a place to stay, right? And I'm sure you're hungry."

"We can't impose on your family." Double D said.

"Don't worry. We have a big house." Rain smiled. "And my family loves guests!"

"Alright! Free food!" Eddy cheered.

"Foodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfood-" He and Ed chanted, only for Kevin and Double D to smack them. "Ow!"

"That would be nice, Rain. Thank you. Are you sure your parents wouldn't mind?" Edd asked.

"No, it'll be okay. Come on then!"

The lot of them all trailed behind her as they left through the door.

0

Back in Peach Creek, the Kanker Sisters were confronted by their mentors on a rooftop. Jessie, James and their partner Meowth glared at them annoyedly.

"I have no idea why the boss would give you three one of those Ultra Beasts." James spat. "But I suppose we have to deal with it. Apparently he wants you three to start acting on your own as a unit."

"R...Really?" Lee asked.

"That's right." Jessie said. "And he's interested in those intruders we had on the Rocket Carrier that got thrown out into the sky. They were saved by a Charizard.

"He wants that Charizard. Here's some images of them."

She handed the three of them a stack of photographs. The girls saw images of a familiar looking blue haired boy, but couldn't place where they knew him from. Then, they saw Kevin's face, who they recognized, and tormented on occasion.

They were largely uninterested, until they found the images of Ed, Edd and Eddy.

"O...Our-!" The three girls gasped and trembled.

The Rocket trio looked to see what picture they were shocked by, and they grunted in anger.

"Oh. THOSE t'ree twerps." Meowth hissed. "And I thought one interchangin' set'a twerps with a Pikachu was enough."

"What do you mean one set-" May began.

"WE DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" The three Rocket agents yelled, making them recoil.

"Jeez! Touchy!" Marie smirked.

Jessie and James cleared their throat. "Now. In honor of your promotion to agents, we have a small gift for you."

The three of them stood back to display the basket to a hot air balloon, as well as a deflated hot air balloon.

"Wo! Wo! Wobbuffet!" Jessie's Wobbuffet gasped as he took a break from futily blowing air into the balloon through a hose.

Jessie shoved the blue buffoon out of the way. "We have this specially prepared shock-proof balloon ready for you. Just be ready to fight for that Charizard when you find it."

Lee, Marie, and May grinned evilly, ignoring her demand, as they weren't interested in the dragonlike Pokemon. Only in a chance to find their respective boy toys and get them all alone by themselves.

The balloon fully inflated, and when it did, it took the shape of a Slowpoke.

The girls were clearly unamused.

"What is that?" Marie asked.

"A metaphor." Jessie replied offhandedly, handing her a black device, which was clearly a variation of the classic Pokedex. "We managed to steal this Pokedex from those professors. Use it to get any info you need on any Pokemon you come across that you find worth stealing."

Marie accepted it, still annoyed by the Slowpoke balloon. "It isn't alive like Double D's, is it?"

"Who?"

"The boy with the sock hat."

"Oh. No."

"Well then. You can be off now." James said in a rather demanding tone. "But you'll have to pitch in for your own butane after the tank inside wears out."

"Butane is an inferior fuel!" A voice yelled in the distance as the Kankers got into the balloon basket.

James squinted to see a man in his mid forties on a lower rooftop, with flat top hair and glasses, wearing a white shirt and jeans.

"What do you know, old man?" He called back.

"Butane is an offshoot of propane! Propane burns cleaner and has more atoms of-"

"It's all the same gas!" Jessie shouted, getting annoyed at the stranger's lecture.

"Not true! Propane-"

The magenta-haired woman sighed, letting her Mimikyu out. "Mimikyu, go play."

"Ku-kyu!" The Ghost/Fairy-Type chittered as it used it's costume as a glider to fly over to the same rooftop as the annoying stranger.

"Now, hold on, wait a minute! What in the heck is this-"

The Kankers rose high into the air in their balloon, looking off toward the horizon as they flew off loosely in the direction of Lemon Brook, ignoring the man's terrified screams.

"Just wait, Eds! We're coming for ya!" Lee laughed.

0

As the group of six reached Rain's house, which was a large two story home with twin cylindrical homes and a stream running through the sideyard, the Eds, Kevin, and Rolf gasped.

"Egads...Rain, your parents must be exceedingly wealthy!"

"Well, my father's the head of an insurance firm, while my mother's a big TV host. They never have much time for me, but when they do, we all have a ball. Last year we took a vacation in Switzerland.

"Wow…" Kevin said. "Kinda makes me wish my dad had a bigger job than working at a jawbreaker factory."

He shrugged. "But I get free jawbreakers, so meh."

They all stopped at the front door, with Rain ringing the bell.

A woman opened the door. The boys noted that she looked vastly different than Rain. She was white, with short, wavy platinum blond hair, blue eye shadow, and wore a black dress with blue fashions. Another thing they made note of was that she was quite tall and voluptuous.

She lit up as soon as she saw Rain. "Rain! My baby, where have you been? You had us so worried, sneaking out so early in the morning like that!" She embraced the girl with a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Mom! I got caught up in a little bit of a mess, and long story short, here I am!"

The woman peered forward to see the boys. She raised her brow. "Oh my. What are they all doing here?"

"They're my new friends!"

"Oh, do you go to school with my little Rain?" The woman asked.

"No, actually we're from Peach Creek. I am Eddward, but my friends call me Double D. These are my friends, Ed, Eddy, and our...associates, Kevin and Rolf."

"Hello Missus!" Ed said with his usual wave. "We're a group of monster tamers!"

"Uh...what?" The lady blinked.

"It's a long story, heh-heh-heh-heh…" Rain said, twiddling her fingers. "But...they're kind of a ways from home. Can they...stay here tonight?"

"Hmm...Rick?" Her mother asked.

A man walked up, also white, leading the Eds to assume Rain was adopted, but since there was nothing wrong with that, they didn't bring it up. He wore a red polo shirt and slacks, and had short black hair. "What is it, Trisha?"

"These kids are friends of Rain's. Would you mind if they stayed the night?"

"I don't see why not...Rain...You're cut!"

"Huh?" The girl looked down to see her knee, which had a scrape on it. "Oh that?" She recalled when she was nearly blasted by the Poke Ball afro'd man's dragon. "I was at the dog park and I fell on the sidewalk."

"Rain, you know you're allergic!" Trisha stressed. "Get in here, we need to clean and wrap that wound!"

"It's just a scrape, Mom!" Rain moaned.

After everyone went inside, Double D, and Watt, who perched on his shoulder looked around to see fine vases, paintings, busts, and many such lavish amenities. Rolf however found it rather unsettling. His stern upbringing, and the culture of his Old Country turned him away from that sort of thing.

"Pi...pichu!" Watt marvelled at the shiny marble walls, and the sparkling chandeliers.

Trisha looked wide-eyed at the albino Pichu. "Wh...what is that? A mouse?" She asked almost intimidatedly.

"Chu?" Watt chirped in a questioning tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. His name is Watt." Double D noted. "He's a mouse-like species of aa type of creature called a Pokemon. It's another long story, but he's my friend and he's very well mannered. And hypoallergenic I might add."

"Chu!" Watt gave a wave.

Trisha narrowed her eyes. "Just make sure he stays to himself, okay?"

Double D and Watt glanced at each other before Rick led them to a guest room. "You can all stay the night here if you'd like. But no funny business."

"Don't worry, slick." Eddy yawned. "Besides, I gotta girlfriend back home."

"You?" Kevin snorted. "Wait...you're not talking about Nazz, are you?"

"So what if I am?"

"You little-!" Kevin snarled, rolling up his sleeves.

Rick snapped his fingers. "We do not allow physical violence in this household either."

The two boys respectfully backed away from each other. "That's better. Now, Trisha and I are going to make sure Rain is alright, and then we'll all have dinner together. That sound okay?"

Kevin and Eddy nodded.

"Very well." He added. "Then you'll all leave in the morning."

0

 **Anybody else a King of the Hill fan? Lol xD Though I don't know much about petrochemicals. Or brain physiology.**

 **Next chapter: A Rain of Pain, coming soon. Then the one after, I may shift over to see what Grey's doing.**


	18. A Rain of Pain

**To clear things up, Rain was adopted by Rick and Trisha, and the little brother she spoke of is their biological son. Rain's parents were killed by a car crash when she was an infant, and thus she was put in an orphanage, and was adopted by the couple when she was three and they were undergoing fertility problems that have since been resolved.**

 **Now that that's over, let's get on with chapter 18.**

 **0**

Rain and Double D sat by the stream on her family's residence, and the two were chatting. Watt sat nearby, eyeing the small fish swimming through the stream.

"Pi...chu!" He vocalized, swiping at one with his paws, but the minnows easily avoided them. "Pi...chu!" He swiped again, only for a larger fish to splash him.

"Chu…" Watt groaned, wiping his face.

"So Rain, you aren't allowed to keep a pet?" Double D asked.

"I'm allergic to dogs and cats." Rain said. "I don't care for goldfish, and I'm not really fond of rodents. Mom and Dad just impose that rule for houseguests."

"Oh...Well, Watt doesn't produce dander or anything like that. Your mother doesn't seem to like him though. I could keep him in his Poke Ball, but he likes to be out with me."

"That's those little red and white balls you guys threw out that made them?"

"No. The Pokemon are natural creatures. They just don't naturally exist in our world."

"So the ball brings them over?"

"No." Edd sighed. "It's along story. Allow me to explain.

"This world is just one world among many planets in our solar system, yes? And our galaxy is much larger than that, being bordered by other galaxies on all sides. But the same is true for entire universes apparently.

"A while ago, we met a boy named Grey, saving him from drowning. He inquired to where he was, and he was shocked to find out he had somehow travelled to another world, as are we that he was from one such world.

"He had Pokemon with him as well. After a brief scuffle with some ruffian that used monster-like Pokemon against him, we were whisked away to a laboratory-like setting where we met a few scientists, who specialized in researching these fantastic creatures. That's where I got Watt, and Eddy got Wotter, his Oshawott.

"That was when we were told that wormholes, holes in timespace, were opening all over our world, bringing people and Pokemon on a massive scale."

"W...wow...That's...amazing. Who'd have thought something like that could happen. So how do the...Poke Balls work?" Rain asked.

Double D held one out. "Watt, come here for a moment."

"Pi?" Watt asked before hopping over on all fours.

"Come back for a moment." As he said so, Watt was converted into red energy and drawn inside the Ball via the button in the center.

"Is he okay in there?" Rain queried.

"Yes. The Ball is used to capture Pokemon to train them for various purposes. Mostly for competitive, non-lethal battle sport. According to Grey, the Ball simulates an infinite virtual space designed for it's comfort.

"Thank you, Watt. You can come back out now." The Ball opened in his hand, and his form coalesced from white light.

"Pichu." He said hopping up on Edd's lap.

Rain smiled at him.

"Chu?"

She held her hand out, and instinctively, he tapped his head on her hand. The girl jumped back. "W...wow! I actually...pet him."

"Well...if you want to, you can pet him again." Double D said.

Rain shakily reached out, and rubbed the albino Pichu's head. "Piii~!" Watt chimed happily.

"So...cool. And he can shoot lightning?"

"Electricity, yes."

"Do all Pokemon have powers like that?"

"Very similar. Some can breath fire, like Kevin's Charizard. Others can manipulate water."

"It must be amazing. Going wherever you want. Having fun with your pets and friends." Rain said.

"Actually, it's a little less glamourous than you may think."

"Huh?"

"We didn't leave home by choice. We did so because this world is being invaded by a criminal syndicate that uses Pokemon for evil deeds."

"That's horrible!"

"It is." Double D agreed, recalling the terrified faces of the Pokemon that had been trapped in their cages, the sneering faces of the Team Rainbow Rocket Grunts…

And then there was that one individual.

A young man that seemed to take an interest in Eddy.

And as he recalled, Eddy shrank back in horror, screaming "No!" as he removed the bandana covering his mouth and chin.

"E...Edwin…"

Double D rose up. "Excuse me, Rain. I have to go and talk to one of my friends."

As he began to walk away, Rain shrieked. "Aah!"

"What is it?" Double D and Watt whipped around.

"Chu-pichu?" Watt repeated.

"Look at it!" Rain said, pointing behind one of the twin pillars nearby.

Edd and Watt squinted to see a small quadripedal silhouette. A canine came into view as they leaned in. A small, sandy brown dog with a curly tail standing tall.

"Ruff! Ruff!" It barked, rolling around in some dandelions.

"It's so cute! Wait...does that puppy have rocks in it's neck?" Rain asked.

Double D took a step further to get a better look. Immediately, the dog mimmicked his gesture. "Ruff?" Indeed, he could see a collar-like protrusion of small stones GROWING OUT of it's neck.

"Th...They're growing out of it's neck. How odd!"

"It must be a Pokemon too! Aww!" Rain smiled, clasping her hands.

Double D scratched his head before getting an idea. "Here Rain." He said, digging in his pocket, and pulling out a shrunken Poke Ball.

"Why don't you catch it?" Edd asked, handing it to her.

"R...Really? Me?" She blushed. "But...I don't know, it is a dog, and well...my allergies and all."

"Just try. If you have a reaction, you can just release it for good by pressing down roughly on the bottom of the Ball." He said, making the sphere larger.

"Well...I'll try." Rain accepted the Poke Ball. She got into a pitching stance. "Go!" She yelled, throwing the Ball.

"Ruff-roof!?" The dog-like creature barked as the Poke Ball tapped it on the head and opened. It was converted into red energy and sucked inside, the ball closing and hitting the ground.

"I caught it!" Rain gasped.

"Not yet." Double D said.

The Poke Ball started to shake from side to side. The two of them and Watt stood silently, watching it do so. And finally, the Ball glowed and three stars popped out of the top.

"Congratulations, Rain. You've just captured your first Pokemon!" Double D declared with a smile.

Rain's eyes shot open wide, still in her pitching pose. "I...did?"

"Pichu!" Watt cried, hopping over to the Poke Ball and picking it up. With a slight bit of effort, he walked it over to her and offered it.

The girl examined the Ball's cold metal surface. "W...wow...I caught...a…"

"Throw it! Let's see it!" Double D said.

"Right!" Rain chucked the Ball, causing it to pop open. The rock-dog appeared in a flash of white light.

"Raakk-ruff?" It whined, looking around, confusedly. It looked up to see Rain. "Ruff?"

She got down on her knees and looked it over. She held her hand out.

The puppy sniffed her hand before giving it a lick. "Ruff!" It wagged it's tail happily.

She started to pet the canine Pokemon, and much to her surprise, her allergies did not react.

"H...Hey! I'm petting a dog, and I'm not sniffling or sneezing at all! It's almost like a miracle!" Rain gasped. "Aww!" She gave it a hug. The puppy reciprocated by nuzzling it's natural rock collar against her.

"Ruff-ruff!" The dog-like creature barked before panting.

"I have to show my mom and dad! Come on, puppy!" She said, sitting it down and running off. It bounded about after her, yipping in excitement.

Double D and Watt watched her run over to her parents, her father doing some light gardening, and her mother sunbathing contentedly.

"I suppose Pokemon might just be hypoallergenic." The former sockhead mused.

"Chu…" Watt mused.

0

As this was happening, the Kanker Sisters flew about in their Slowpoke themed hot air balloon. Lee gazed out over the sky with her binoculars.

"Any sign of 'em?" Marie asked.

"No. These things are worthless!" The redhead replied.

Marie shrugged, until purple goop hit the back of her head. "Eeeeew!" She spat, trying to get it off. "May, tell that stupid alien to quit doing that!"

"We're painting!" May protested, running a paintbrush along the basket wall, painting crude figures from the multi-colored paint-like goop. Her new Shiny Poipole, which she had named Ivory was drawing a face with it's tail. "Wow, Ivory, you're such a good artist! That looks just like me!"

"Poi-poi!" The tiny Ultra Beast chimed, flitting about happily.

Marie growled to herself before feeling her head ache. "I...don't feel so good." She passed out before their eyes.

Lee snapped her fingers. "Oh great! May, I'm taking us down, she needs help!" As she lowered the gas-powered flame that held them aloft, a loud crowing sound caught her attention. "Huh? Woooah!"

A large bird rammed into the side of the basket, blowing them around. It resembled a big condor, with bone-like armor, and a bone in it's feather tuft atop it's head.

"Maaa! Maaanda!" It cried out loudly as it swooped around again, slamming into the basket once more.

"Hey!" Lee snarled. "Ya stupid bird! Get away or I'll thrash ya!"

"Buzz!" The bird spat, slamming into the basket once more. It was after the Poipole inside.

"Get lost!" Lee shouted, throwing a trunk overboard, but missing the avian Pokemon.

The aggravated bird shook it's head and dove it's beak into their balloon.

"Uh...oh…" Lee and May gasped.

"Poi-pole?" Ivory vocalized before the balloon shot away in the opposite direction.

"Waaaaaa-!?" The three sisters screamed as they were whisked away by the deflated Slowpoke.

"Mandi-buzz!" The overgrown condor crowed, pleased with itself as it gave chase.

0

Later, after the balloon crashed against the ground, Marie dunked her burning head into the lake, washing Ivory's poison away. She came up with a gasp.

"Much…*pant* better…" She turned around. "Now, what made us crash?"

"Some dumb bird with a problem-US!" Lee growled. "May, pull out that thing Rooster Boy and Whip Head gave us."

May produced their black Kanto Pokedex. After it clicked open with a whirr, it displayed the bird's image.

"That's it? All it says is it's name!" May said. "Man...di...buzz. It's called a Mandibuzz, but it doesn't say anything else!"

"But Double D's gives all the info!" Marie noted.

"Maybe ours is different." Lee said with a toothy grin. "Maybe we have to catch it! Go, Jerry!"

She loosed her Lickitung, which stood blankly staring at the oncoming Mandibuzz.

"Buuuuzz!" The grotesque bird shrieked, slamming it's wing into him.

"Tung!" Jerry coughed as he was sent flying back into Lee, knocking her over.

"Nah-ha-ha!" Marie laughed, only for the Mandibuzz to leer at her. She leapt back. "Lil' Marie, you're on!"

She threw her Eevee's Poke Ball, letting her out. "Eeivui!" She snarled aggressively.

The condor-like Pokemon loomed over her threateningly, as the Eevee's fur ruffled in a defensive stance.

"Shadow Ball!" Marie commanded.

"Eeeeiiivui!" Lil' Marie shrieked, shooting the ghostly ball of energy at the Mandibuzz. It blocked it with it's wings, but that didn't stop it from exploding.

The Flying-Type flew up into the air, and did a loop, coming back and slamming it's beak into the Normal-Type, sending her crashing into Marie's chest.

Marie collapsed against a tree with a gasp.

"You okay?" Marie asked.

"Eeii…" Lil' Marie cried shakily as she struggled to stand.

May beamed. "I guess it's our turn now, Ivory!"

"Poi!" Her Ultra Beast buzzed, floating up to meet the Mandibuzz. It snapped it's beak angrily, only for it to zip away.

"Poison Jab!" May shouted.

"POOOOLE!" Ivory flew in and jabbed the condor-like Pokemon with the pin on it's head, spinning as well.

"Mandaaa!" It cried out, managing to flap it's wings to get away. It didn't like the thought of eating something venomous. It began to fly away, but Ivory gave chase.

"Venoshock!" May commanded.

"Poiiiii!" Her Poipole exclaimed, loosing a great deal of it's paint-like venom from it's head.

Mandibuzz fluttered through the poison, but it started to drag him down. Eventually, it crashed into the ground.

May smiled. "Now!" She shouted, throwing an Ultra Ball Jessie had given her(From James' personal collection, much to his chagrin).

The Ball clacked against the Mandibuzz' beak, and opened, drawing it inside in a flash of yellow energy. When it hit the ground, it shook three times, and gave the capture click.

"All right! I captured my own Pokemon this time!" May cried with joy as she ran up and scooped it up.

"Why does she get two?" Marie groaned as she stood up, only for Lee to lunk her on the head. "Oww!?"

"Go get that trunk the Boss gave you. I threw it out at that dumb vulture."

Marie mumbled angrily as she started out after it. After a bit of a walk, she found the silver case. The blue-haired girl recalled it's contents that the armored guy explained to her.

(Flashback)

 _Skrub held out the open case, which bore five small stones; three of gem-like quality. He held each up and explained it thoughroughly._

" _This is a Fire Stone. Use it to turn that Eevee into a Flareon, or...use this one to evolve it into a Water-Type Pokemon called Vaporeon. Though, you could use this Thunder Stone to evolve it into a Lightning Pokemon named Jolteon._

" _If you hold it next to this mossy pebble, it'll turn into a Grass-Type, or if you have it touch this frozen pebble, it'll become an Ice-Type. Master Giovanni and I are going to be checking up on your progress weekly using this projector pod. Make sure your decent."_

(End of flashback)

Marie eyed the individual stones with interest. "Hmm...I wonder which it should be…"

"Marie, are you gonna help us patch this dumb balloon or not!?" May shouted in the distance.

"Uggh! Coming!" She and her Eevee went along, ready to help.

0

Rain and Double D stood across from another Wild Pokemon, which seemed to take up residence in the stream itself.

The two of them hid behind a tree to observe it. The creature was pink, with a longish tail, standing on four legs. It had slightly curled ears and a vacant expression that seemed like it would match Ed's. Currently, it had it's tail dipped in the stream.

"Hmm...What's this one now?" Rain asked.

"Roto-Z, what is that Pokemon?" Double D asked.

Roto-Z hovered quietly behind them. "Therezzz no need to be so quiet." He pulled the image up. "Slowpoke. The Dopey Pokemon. A Water and Psychic-Type. It's senses are so dull that it takes it five seconds to feel any sort of pain. It's tail, which is said to have a particular flavor when it falls off naturally, makes for an effective fishing rod. Zzrt!"

"Okay then. I'm gonna catch it too!" Rain said, producing her Rockruff's Poke Ball. "Go, Sunny!"

She threw the Ball, and the rock-necked puppy emerged. "Rak! Ruff-ruff!" She barked happily.

"I wouldn't really do that. She's a Rock-Type-" Roto-Z began, but Rain ignored it.

"Sunny, use Tackle!"

"Rak! Grrrrruff!" Sunny yapped as she took off.

Slowpoke's tail wriggled, as if it got a bite on the line, and pulled it up. A purple clam-like creature was latched tightly on. "Poooke." It groaned before taking on a bluish white glow.

"What in the-?" Rain gasped.

"Is it evolving!?" Edd added.

The Slowpoke's figure changed slightly as it was rendered bipedal. The shell latched onto it's tail morphed as well, into a conical shape. When the light died down it looked somewhat different, it's stare looking even more vacant, and it's underbelly became tan. The shell-like Pokemon on it's tail was now spiked and grey, with angry eyes glaring.

"Zrrt! Slowpoke evolved into Slowbro!" The Rotom Dex chirped. "This is going to be more challenging than you thought, Rain."

"How so?" The girl asked.

"Slowbro. The Hermit Crab Pokemon. One of Slowpoke's evolved forms. It evolved when a Shellder bit and latched onto it's tail. Shellder releases a venom whenever it bites, which enhances it's intelligence, but only slightly. If the Shellder, or it's tail are removed, it reverts back into Slowpoke.

"Shellder. The Bivalve Pokemon. A Water and Ice-Type. It's appearance changes when it bites a Slowpoke. It's shell is harder than diamond, and it's large tongue always lolls out of it's mouth."

"Such a...curious evolution." Double D noted.

Sunny cautiously walked up to the Slowbro, sniffing it in a curious manner. "Rak? Ruff? Rak?"

The strange Pokemon maintained it's blank stare, seemingly not even taking notice of her. Sunny followed through on her Tackle order, but bounced right off it's stomach.

"Bro...Broo…" It gasped, completely unharmed.

Rain raised an eyebrow, before throwing one of her empty Poke Balls at it. The Ball hit, and drew it inside. The sphere shook once, but rippled with orange light before breaking apart.

Slowbro reappeared, now looking a little angry. "Slow...Bro!" It gasped, loosing a Water Gun. Rain blanched and covered her eyes before the water hit her.

She shivered as her clothes were soaked. "Aww man! Now I need to change!"

"Rrrr!" Sunny snarled, running up and biting Slowbro on the arm.

After a few moments, the Slowbro shook her off, but the canine leapt up again, Tackling it once more. Slowbro drew his head forward and Sunny was coated in pink-ish purple light before she was flicked away.

The small Rockruff managed to stand up, but shook her head shakily. "Rrrarrr...ruuuff…"

"Sunny, no!" Rain gasped.

"She'zzz confused! Now she might wind up hurting herself!" Roto-Z cried.

"Rraaarrr-ruff!" Sunny barked, spinning around and hitting the ground.

Watt walked up much to their confusion, staring the Slowbro down.

"Piiii-chuuuuuuuu!" He shouted, pulling his arms to his chest and loosing a powerful Thunder Shock. The bolt of artificial lightning hit the strange Water-Type.

"B...broooooo!" It said as it was shocked. When the lightning died down, he fell to the ground, gasping.

"Watt!?" Double D exclaimed. "There was no call for that!"

"Pi? Piiii…chu?" The small rodent frowned and backed away.

"Watt is asking if he did something wrong." Roto-Z buzzed.

"Chuupichu pipipichu…"

"He says he only wanted to help. Zrrt..."

Edd sighed. "I'm sorry, Watt. But-"

Watt began to sniffle. "Piiiiii!" He ran off toward the house.

Double D frowned, his heart sinking. "Watt...please?"

Rain tapped another empty Poke Ball against the Slowbro's face, drawing him inside. It shook in her hand, until it buzzed, clicking as the stars popped out of the top.

"So uh...maybe you should talk to him?"

"Indeed I should." Double D said, walking toward Watt. "Watt…" He knelt down and held his hands out. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Pi…" His Pichu sobbed.

"I only did so because you had nothing to do with her battle with Slowbro. It was a Wild Pokemon that she had set her sights on. It should have remained one on one until she either caught it herself with Sunny, or it fled. Ganging up like that isn't right."

"Chu…"

"So next time, let it stay that way. I'm not mad at you. Come here." He held his hands out further.

Watt turned around and gave a shaky smile. He slowly walked up and hopped into his arms. "Pi-chu!"

Rain held her Poke Ball out which contained Slowbro, and let it out. The Hermitcrab Pokemon materiallized with a yawn, it's body still burnt by Watt's abnormally strong Thundershock, but it's blank gaze remained the same.

Double D let Watt up on his shoulder as he removed his bag, setting it to the floor. "I managed to restock on medicine at the Pokemon Center, courtesy of the nurse, so here." He produced a Super Potion and Full Heal. He gave the creature a spritz of them both, it's burns healing instantly.

"Bro…Bro!" It's gaze turned somewhat friendly.

Double D smiled. "So, Rain, what will this one's nickname be?"

"Mmm...how about…Lowwy?"

"That should work."

"Slow-slow!" The Slowbro chimed, happily clapping his hands.

"It's going to be fun now that I have two pets! Maybe I'll take them to the park tomorrow." Rain exclaimed. "Would you like that?"

"Lowbro!" Lowwy cheered.

"Rak! Ruff!" Sunny yipped, wagging her tail.

"Maybe you should hold off on that." Double D chuckled a bit. "Remember, people in our world aren't accustomed to Pokemon yet."

"Well, I could take Sunny! Maybe she could pass for a regular dog?"

"Perhaps, but maybe you should have her wear a neckerchief to hide the stones on her neck."

"All right!" Rain cried out. "I know what we're doing tomorrow after school, Sunny girl!"

"Ruff-ruff!" Her Pokemon barked in joy.

"Brooo…" Lowwy groaned dejectedly.

0

The next day, the Kanker Sisters had arrived in the city, dubbed Driccly. The three of them touched down in the outskirts. "Alright...I'm starved!" Lee claimed. "Let's grab a bite then go back to tracking our hubbies down."

"Good. I've been dying for a cheeseburger." Marie groaned.

"Yeah! With extra cheese!" May added as she and her sisters disembarked. They walked down the street for a moment, and after hitting up a fast food stand, sat down on a park bench.

Though they didn't know it, Edd and Rain were in that same park. Their Pichu and Rockruff were trailing behind them. The latter's new trainer produced a blue frisbee. She eyed it curiously

"Okay, Sunny, I throw it, and you go and catch it, okay?"

"Ruff? Rak-ruff?" Sunny barked, wagging her tail with interest.

"Okay then, go!" Rain threw the frisbee, and as it whirled in the air, Sunny's eyes widened with awe.

"Rokk-ruff!" She yipped, giving chase to the frisbee and managing to leap into the air and catch it. She dashed back to Rain and leaned up, offering it to her.

"Good girl! Wanna catch it again?" Rain said as she accepted it.

"Ruff!" Sunny affirmed.

"Go!" She threw it again.

"Rokk!" The canine Pokemon gave chase again.

Lee took a sip of her smoothie she'd gotten, but felt something bean her on the head, causing her to spill the frozen beverage in her lap. "Gaahhhhhh!" She hissed as it chilled her thighs.

"Raff!" Sunny barked as she leapt onto the back of the bench, and then Lee's head as she grabbed the frisbee her trainer had thrown and made a run back to her.

"Hey!" Lee shouted. "Watch where you're throwing that thing, and your stupid dog too!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." Rain said apologetically. Double D gasped and shrank back behind her somewhat as he instantly recognized them. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

Lee and her sisters marched up, with the red head grabbing Rain by the shirt aggressively. "Little girls that don't know who they're messing with get messed up!" She said with a growl.

"L...Let her go!" Double D demanded.

"And who's gonna make-wait...wait a minute." Marie paused, getting a closer look. "D...Double D!?"

' _Oh no…They recognize me without my hat!_ ' Edd thought, shivering in fear.

"So a few days without me and you're already running off with some nobody!? You even traded in your cool hat!?" The bluenette grit her teeth and stood in a confrontative stance, pointing at Rain.

"Excuse me?" Rain said, but they ignored her. "Is...is she your girlfriend?"

"She most definitely is NOT!" Double D shouted.

"Pi-chu!" Watt shouted as well, sparking his cheeks.

"R...Ruff?" Sunny whined in confusion.

"So...where's Ed and little Eddy?" Lee asked. "Did they forget we existed too?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Edd retorted.

"Well, we're here to drag you back home! Go, Jerry!" She hurled her Poke Ball, which produced her Lickitung.

"Licki~" The huge tongued Normal-Type exclaimed, before turning around and running his tongue over Lee, who growled.

"Attack, you stupid lugg!"

"Lil' Marie, you too!" Marie yelled as she tossed her Eevee's Poke Ball. As it opened, the small vulpine-ish Pokemon materiallized, giving a cry of it's species name before turning to see Watt. Her face managed an unsettling smile as she tipped her ears.

"Piiiiii…" Watt shivered and turned away.

"Now, come out, my new friend, Ivory!" May added, throwing her Beast Ball, which materiallized her Shiny Poipole.

"Poooii-pole!" It exclaimed, waving it's noodle-like arms.

Double D gasped at the sight of the Pokemon. "Wh...what is that?"

"It's one of these Ultra...something Pokemon." May added.

The former sockhead pondered the implications. ' _An...Ultra...Beast?_ ' He recalled the term from the professor's speech. ' _Don't tell me...those Rainbow Rockets gave them one!?_ _But it seems like a small one...maybe it isn't very strong._ '

"Piii!" Watt leaped out in front of them.

Edd grunted once he saw him. "No, Watt, come back here please."

"Chu?" He asked, disappointedly.

"We can't risk you going into another rampage. I want to protect you from that."

"Piii…" Watt whined before running back to him.

Lil' Marie frowned. "Vuuuu…" She spat in her own disappointment.

"So your little strong rat isn't going to battle? Come on! That's no fun!" Lee laughed.

"I'll show you." Double D declared, pulling out his Venomoth's Poke Ball, as well as his Noctowl's. "Come out, Nat! Galileo!"

As he threw them, they popped open, and released light that became his large purple moth, and his sandy brown owl.

"Hoo-hoo!" The Noctowl hooted.

"Venno-moth!" Nat intoned before resting on Double D's shoulder.

"Yes, it has been a while since you've seen a battle. But you'll do fine. I'm sure of it!"

"Moth!" Nat chirped, flapping into the fray as Double D managed to dust the toxic powder off his shoulder and back.

May turned to Rain. "Aren't you going to send your Pokemon into fight?"

"I don't want Sunny getting hurt!" Rain replied.

"It doesn't seem good to have them fight at first, but when safety become paramount, you have to do what you must." Double D said. "I've an idea. Send Lowwy out! He's bound to be the stronger because he's evolved!"

"Well...If you say so...Lowwy, come out!" Rain said, shakily throwing her Poke Ball. It popped open, releasing her Slowbro.

"Bro. Bro. Broooo!" The Hermitcrab Pokemon gasped.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Lee shouted. "Jerry, use Slam!"

"Tuung!" The Lickitung shouted, leaping forward and striking Galileo with his long tongue in a swiping manner.

"Hoo!" The Noctowl cried out, but manage to steady himself. He flapped back into the air.

"Now, Galileo, Hypnosis!" Double D commanded.

"Hoo-hoo!" Galileo added, his eyes taking on a pink glow as he matched his gaze with Jerry's. The Lickitung started to wobble back and forth, his eyes fluttering.

"Nat! Psybeam!"

"Venooo-!" Nat cried out, channeling psychic energy into a mystic beamed loose from the horn atop his head. Jerry was hit square in the chest and knocked away.

"Get up, stupid!" Lee growled.

"T..Tung…" Jerry gasped, shakily standing, but making no motion to attack, rather standing in the same place, completely entranced.

"You useless-!"

"Do you want to know what your problem is, Lee?" Double D began.

The redhead turned to him.

"You're selfish and demanding. You should know your Pokemon does it's best for you, and that at the moment, he can't hear your commands."

"What are you saying?!" Lee frowned.

Double D brazenly pointed at her. "Ever since you and your sisters became trainers, you've been acting more childish than ever!"

"Ch...childish!? How dare you!"

"Lil' Marie!" Marie began. "Show love muffin how 'childish' we are! Bite!"

"Eivu!" Lil' Marie shouted as she leapt in and bit down on Galileo's foot.

"Hoo-hooo-hoo!" Galileo shrieked, managing to shake the angry Eevee off, which was growling like a chihuahua.

Rain stammered as she backed up. "That's not...very nice…"

May turned to her. "Ivory, go play!"

Her Poipole smirked, leaping up. "Poooooiiiiiii!" The tip of it's head lit up a glowing pinkish purple as it flew toward Rain's Slowbro.

Rain gasped. "Lowwy, do something!"

"Looow…" He got into a loose fighting stance, but grunted inquisitively. "Bro?" Ivory jabbed it's horn into his stomach. "Slowbro!" He cried in pain.

"Oh no...I should've expected this." Double D grit his teeth.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know any of his moves! Roto-Z, please, tell us what Lowwy can do!"

"Right on it, Roto-D!" The Rotom Dex hovered between them. "Scanning. Zrrt. Scanning. Zrrt. Zrrrrrrt! Ping!"

"So?" Rain asked. "What can he do?"

"Lowwy's Pokemon techniques are as follows:" Roto-Z began. "Water Gun, Confusion, Amnesia, and Mega Punch."

"Well...it sounds cruel, but we have to do it! Lowwy!" Rain said with a pump of her fist. "Do a Mega Punch!"

"Looww!" Her Slowbro grunted, getting into his combat stance again, but stopping to ponder. "Bro?"

"He didn't do it?" Double D asked.

"Slowbro is only a vague amount more intelligent than Slowpoke." Roto-Z described. "It's entirely possible that he can forget what moves he knows at a second's notice."

"Come on, Lowwy, you have to! Just one little Mega Punch?" Rain asked, leaning forward. "Pretty please?"

Lowwy stared at her for a moment, and nodded. "Slow-bro!" He roared, balling his fist up, which glowed golden. He started to run at the Poipole that accosted him, but very slowly.

Ivory grinned, and as it's opponent lumbered over to it, the Poison Pin Pokemon zipped up into the air as Lowwy leapt forward, aiming to punch him and failed. He fell face first in the dirt.

"B...bro…" He vocalized with an indignant gasp.

The Kankers erupted in laughter.

"Come on!" Marie snickered. "May's man has more brains than that thing!"

"Dumber than a sack of bricks!" Lee added.

The three of them continued to laugh, making Lowwy step back. "Sl..slow…" He muttered soberly, taking their insults to heart. He was about to cry.

The Shellder latched firmly onto his tail however wasn't amused.

With a hiss, the formerly clam-like Pokemon bit down roughly on his tail, sending a minute dose of her venom into the Slowbro.

"Sl...Slow...Bro!" The pink Pokemon gasped as he felt the venom course into his brain, soaking in, and causing his nuerons to fire at a quicker rate. His body started to glow as his eyes turned white.

"Hey...what's up with that thing?" May asked as her sisters continued laughing.

Lee and Marie stopped to observe Lowwy's change.

"Beats me…" Lee said.

"Who knows." Marie said, stooping down to pick up a small rock. "Dumb lump!" She threw the rock at Lowwy, but to her shock, it froze in midair. "What!?"

"Lowwy?" Rain whispered.

"Slow...bro!" Lowwy cried out as the rock flew back and whizzed past Marie, and through Lee's hair.

"Hey!" The red hair spat as her curly hair was parted.

"Slowbro...Low! Low!" Lowwy shouted, manifesting sparkling phenomena of warbling pink energy in his hands and throwing them at Lil' Marie and Ivory.

The Eevee managed to dodge, but Ivory wasn't so lucky, being bombarded by the psychic onslaught of Confusion.

"Poi! Poi-poi!" It cried in fright and pain.

"Ivory!" May asked. "Do something, Lee!"

Lee grimaced, until she saw Jerry rise to his feet. "Good. You're yourself again." She said. "Use Power Whip!"

Jerry whipped his tongue out, which glowed green and rapidly striking and slapping at Lowwy.

The Psychic phenomena died down as Lowwy was whacked over and over again. He slowly backed away.

Double D whipped his arm. "Galileo, use Aerial Ace!"

His Noctowl gave a cry as it made a mid air loop and dove in, striking Jerry in the belly, still sore from the Psybeam attack.

"Lii-!" He cried out, hitting the ground. As he lurched up, his eyes widened at the sight of Galileo looming over him again.

"Hypnosis, one more time!" Edd commanded.

Galileo's eyes changed color again, as did the Lickitung's. He sleepily fell back on the ground, nodding off.

"Nightmare!" Edd added.

Galileo's eyes burned red, and Jerry was enshrouded in dark red miasma, thrashing about in his sleep. Lee hissed before recalling her Lickitung to his Ball.

Marie frowned. "Lil' Marie, use Shadow Ball!" Her Eevee shot her dark ball of ghostly power at Galileo, but much to her surprise it harmlessly passed through him. "What!?"

Double D smirked.

"Check your Pokedex." He said. "Ghost attacks are ineffective against Normal-Types. Noctowl are Normal and Flying-Types! Nat? Use Bug Buzz!"

"Veennnnn!" Nat buzzed, loosing visible sound waves that blew the Eevee away.

"Try this then! Ivory, Sludge Bomb!" May shouted.

"Pole!" Her Poipole screamed, launching blobs of paint-like sludge from the pin-like tip of it's head. Nat and Galileo managed to dodge some, but each of them took a shot to the wing. Galileo hit the ground, unconscious, but the Venomoth merely recoiled.

Double D hemmed. "Have no regrets, brave Galileo. Come back." He held out it's Poke Ball and the owl Pokemon was converted into red energy and drawn inside.

"Chu?" Watt piped up next to him.

He smiled. "It's okay. We restocked on medicine, remember?"

Watt smiled and nodded. "Pi-chu."

Edd produced his Great Ball. "Polter, it's your move!" It opened, loosing the Mimikyu, sporting the remains of his ski cap as ribbons tied to the ears of her costume.

"Mmm-ikikiki!~" She chittered happily.

The Kankers stammered, before grabbing hold of each other. "It's the freaksheet!" The three of them shrieked.

The shrouded spectral fairy lurched forward. "Kyuuuu?" She recalled them from before. The true eyes on the costume's belly shone with gold light.

Ivory hovered forward, and to their surprise was enveloped in a yellow aura. "Po!" It shouted, as it bursted.

"What in the world?" Rain asked as Sunny's tail tucked between her legs with a whine.

"This thing gets stronger for a little bit whenever it knocks something out!" Marie smirked at Double D. "The boss of the Rockets told us when he gave it to us!"

"So you've met the leader of Team Rainbow Rocket?" Double D asked. "And pray tell, what is he like?"

"Hmm...tall. Dark. Short black hair. Needs to touch up on his tan. A little scary." Lee added flippantly. "It doesn't matter. When it beats you, you're coming with us as bait to lure my man and Ed out!"

Nat and Polter got into position before Double D, giving their cries.

"Since that worked out so well, let's try again!" May shouted. "Ivory, use your Sludge Bomb!"

"Poi-poi-poipole!" Ivory shouted again, launching more sludge blobs.

"Polter, use your tail stick and whack them away!" Double D commanded.

"Mimi-mikumikyu!" Polter complied, striking the sludge bombs away.

"Lil' Marie, Shadow Ball!" Marie shouted. Her Eevee lunged out, shooting the dark ball from her mouth, only for her opponent to slap it away.

"Mi!" Polter shouted, leaping onto Lil' Marie.

"Use Play Rough!" Edd shouted. His Mimikyu wildly lashed out at Lil' Marie with her tail stick and costume head, as well as shadow tendrils that emerged from under her costume.

"Vui-vui-vui-Eeeii!" Lil' Marie cried out as she was assaulted and flung back next to her Trainer.

"Oh no! Little me!" Marie gasped.

"Eiii…" The Eevee gasped, falling unconscious.

"S...sorry." She recalled Lil' Marie to her Poke Ball.

"So that leaves just one…" Edd said, turning to the Poipole.

May giggled. "Shows what you know!" She produced an Ultra Ball.

"Th...they have another one!?" Rain asked.

"Go, my new Poke-Blubbbblbbblb!" As she threw her Poke Ball, a gush of water hit the sphere and shoved her down.

Rain, Edd, and the Kankers turned to see Lowwy, clapping his hands together. "Low! Bro! Lowlow! Slowbro!" He giggled in a dumb manner.

"G….Good job, Lowwy." Rain smiled.

May stood to her feet and groaned. "That wasn't very nice!" She readied her ball to throw it, only for a very loud thrashing sound to catch her attention. "What is that?"

The Kankers, Edd, and Rain watched as a tremendous form came into view. The form of an enormous snake made of boulders.

Having never seen anything of the sort, the Kankers recoiled in fright as the Onix came into view. "Irrrrooooooaaaa!" Rocky screeched as he barrelled at them.

"Run!" The sisters screamed as they shot off into the distance.

"Ha-ha! That's it! Get outta here!" Eddy commanded, as he, Rolf, Ed, and Kevin rode on Rocky's back. When it was certain that they wouldn't turn around, Ed recalled his Onix.

"Good job, buddy." He smiled to the Poke Ball.

"You guys came in at just the right moment." Rain sighed. "I don't think we coulda fought off another one."

"Well, that's just because you had Double Dweeb to back you up, Rain." Kevin smirked. "I guarantee you Buck an' I woulda sent 'em running all the same."

"Well...I think that you guys coulda just earned another day at our house then. But who were they?"

"The Kanker Sisters. Girls that pick on Ed, Double D an' me, calling us their boyfriends." Eddy added.

"And make the lives of all the kids and even some of the adults in our town miserable." Kevin added.

"They're really bad and scary!" Ed noted, lurching back. "Good thing we had Rocky to help us."

"But I don't think this is the last we'll see of them. They're a persistent trio." Double D said.

"Well then...how about we just head back to my place? Mom's making beef stew." Rain suggested.

The boys all gave their huzzahs and followed her as they trailed back with her.

0

Outside of town, a small figure staggered around. It was a Pokemon, with a sandy brown body, and curiously wearing a skull on it's head.

He looked around nervously.

"Cu...bone…" It whimpered. Suddenly, three shadows loomed over it. The Cubone took a step back as the three boys approached.

0

 **A little disappointed with this chapter, but I suppose they could all be better.**

 **Will the Kanker Sisters attack the Eds again soon, and what fate awaits this lone Cubone?**

 **I hope I can crank out 19 soon, because I have a general idea of how it will go, so stay on alert.**

 **Additionally, I pre-purchased and downloaded Pokemon Let's Go Eevee, so hopefully working on this will release some of the waiting stress. Might have to wait to get my Poke Ball Plus, but I'll get it somehow. I know fans have mixed feeling about the games, but I love Pokemon 100% (Iffy on the Sun and Moon anime tho but It's got it's moments.). The Go catching mechanic doesn't bother me, but the Co-Op play is a little dumb, because it doesn't start a Double Battle.**

 **Major things I love about it:**

 **Anime influence, Walking Pokemon(Something I hope carries on to Gen 8 and beyond), HD Kanto, Red, Blue, and Leaf(Or Green, whatever you wanna call her) return as battle opponents, with their original designs(Tho Blue could be a little less Gary-looking with his hair and clothing color scheme.) Not sure on how I feel about Meltan and Melmetal though. I feel as though it's not much of a Mythical because it's an evolutionary chain, but then again Solgaleo and Lunala are Legendaries that belong to evolutionary chains, and I can't well hate them.**

 **I hope to enjoy myself immensely.**

 **Anyways, until next time, peeps. If you liked the story, be sure to hit that Follow/Fave tab, and drop a review.**


	19. The Battle for Cubone

As Rain headed to school, the Eds, Rolf and Kevin headed to the bordering outskirts for some practice battles.

Currently, Eddy and Rolf were facing each other down. King and Volty were set across from Bastion and Rolf's unnamed Gogoat.

King snorted at the Combusken, ready to unleash his wrath. Bastion leered at the Primeape in turn. Volty got down on all fours and raised his tail up high.

Gogoat however was less than interested, lying down before Volty, much to the Pikachu's confusion.

"Hey, stretch! Why's your goat thing taking a nap?" Eddy asked.

Rolf muttered something. "The goat of grass has not listened to Rolf once since he received it from the snake master. Gogoat! Rise and do battle!"

His Gogoat turned his head and snorted.

"Perhaps it needs incentive?" Edd asked.

"Right! Volty, use Electro Ball!" Eddy commanded.

"Pi-ka!" Volty threw himself into the air, and formed a ball of electricity with his tail, flicking it forward, at Gogoat.

Gogoat rose up, and much to their shock, discharged vines from it's collar area, that whacked the Electro Ball away harmlessly and retracted.

"Cool! It's a plant monster!" Ed cheered as it returned to it's resting pose. "Like Snappy and Venus!"

"Rolf is your trainer! Your shepherd!" Rolf protested. "You must listen to him!"

Gogoat turned and bleated in an annoyed manner before rising up.

"Will you finally obey?"

Gogoat took off running at Rolf, aiming to ram him.

"What!?" Rolf shouted, managing to grab him by the horns. He grit his teeth as he tried to make him stop. "Come on, youuuu!"

"King! Be a pal and help Rolf out!" Eddy shouted.

"Prea!" King shouted, leaping at Gogoat, only for it to leap back and ram him as well. The Primeape snorted as it managed to get back up. He dusted himself off, until another pair of vines whacked him away.

"Gooooat!" Gogoat bleated.

"This...is gonna be fun. Looks like he's ready to fight now. Hey, half-pint, let me try." Kevin suggested.

"Whatever. Come back, guys." Eddy groaned.

"Chuuu…" Volty whined as he and King trailed back behind him.

Kevin pulled out his Poke Ball. "Ace, I choose you!" He threw his ball out and the Nidorino manifested.

"Reeenoo!" Ace barked.

"Ace, let's tame this wild goat!" Kevin said. "Use Horn Attack!"

Ace's ears perked up as he charged Gogoat. Gogoat saw him coming, and reared his head back, charging in return. The two slammed horns together, only for Gogoat to send him flying.

"Woah…" Kevin marvelled. He clutched his fist. "Then let's give Poison Sting a try!"

"Nido!" Ace shouted, launching needles from his mouth at Gogoat, only for it to leap like an ibex and dodge.

"Hold your fire!" Double D shouted, running in between them, only to get stung by the needles.

"Double D, watch out!" Ed yelled.

"Agh!" Several needles jabbed into the former sockhead again. He fell to his knees. "We're...low...on...Anti...dotes." He fell out, unconscious.

"Oh man!" Kevin gasped. "Quick, grab the spray Antidote from his bag!"

"Do not succumb, Edd-boy!" Rolf added, making a grab for it, and producing the bottle. He gave a few spritzes on Double D. He stirred, managing to rise up.

"Th...thank you, Rolf…" He said through a swollen tongue. Edd stood up, and proceeded to sit down on a nearby rock.

Rolf uttered something and recalled Gogoat to his Poke Ball and examined the cold metal surface.

"Rolf is the son of a shepherd...Victor had never given Rolf much trouble…"

"But Pokemon aren't mere animals, Rolf. That's something that must be realized." Double D noted.

Eddy turned around to see something small run out of the bushes. "Booooooooone!"

"Hey, what's that?" The short Ed asked.

The others watched the small creature with sandy brown skin, bearing a skull on his head, and carrying a small bone approach, screaming and crying. "Cuuu! Cubone! Bone!" It ran into Ed's leg.

The dimwit observed the diminutive Pokemon, clutching onto his leg. He bent down to pick him up. He looked into it's eyes. "Hello?"

"C...Cu-bone!" It cried as it embraced him by the arms.

"Found it!"

"Huh?" Ed said only for a boy with long red hair approach, wearing a matching headband, blue shorts and a white shirt.

"Go, Poke Ball!" He threw a Ball at them, only for it to harmlessly(More or less) smack into Ed's face.

After a moment, the Ball rolled off his face and tapped against the ground. The red haired boy frowned and pointed.

"Hey, bozo! That bonehead belongs to me!"

"What?" Ed asked, raising a side of his one eyebrow.

"Did you find it, Fergus?" Another boy asked as he came up behind the redhead. He had short, coiffed green hair and wore sunglasses. His attire consisted of a black shirt, and shorts. A third, taller boy approached, wearing a blue coat, and with a shaved head.

"Yeah, but that big dude has it."

"Give us back our bonehead!" The shaven-headed boy demanded, cracking his knuckles.

"Are you threatening us?" Kevin growled, lurching in and leering at him.

"What if I am?"

"Then you'll regret it!"

"We found that bone-headed thing last night. It's ours by right!" The green-haired boy declared. "Lyle, grab it!"

The shaven-headed boy nodded. "No prob, Andrew." He made a swipe for it, only for Ed to leap back.

Ed pulled out his Poke Ball. "Go, Snappy! Help us out!" With a hurl, his Turtwig appeared.

The offending boys all took a step back.

"These guys have those things too!" The red-haired boy, Fergus noted. "I got an idea! Why don't we have our… "Pokemon" fight?"

"You have Pokemon with you? Huh...Small world!" Eddy mused with a grin.

"Winner gets the bonehead!"

"Wait, wait, wait, let me see about this." Kevin interrupted, producing his Pokedex. It opened with a beep, displaying the Pokemon's image.

" _Cubone. The Lonely Pokemon. It wears the skull of it's dead mother. Some tales have it that it evolves when it comes to terms with the pain of her death._ " It described with a computerized female voice.

"Dear me...Is this the case with all Cubone?" Double D asked, before his eyes widened. "Wait! You can't battle over the 'ownership' of a living being! It's wrong!"

"Yeah? Don't care." Lyle said bluntly. "Let me show you what you're up against. Come on, boys!" He threw a Poke Ball into the air. Fergus and Andrew threw one as well. Each of the balls popped open with a flash.

The Eds, Kevin and Rolf gasped in awe at the sight of the three Pokemon.

They varied in size, but were obviously related species. The first, a small blue turtle-like Pokemon, with an orange-backed shell, and a tan shell underbelly, with short blue limbs, and a round head.

"Squirtle-Squirtle!" It cried, giving a confident smile.

The second, a taller turtle, with darker blue skin, with pointed ears, and a fluffy white tail.

"War...tortle…" It vocalized, rather smugly.

Lastly, a very large turtle, with thick limbs, and stern expression appeared. Two orifices opened at the top of it's shell near both shoulders, revealing two large cannons.

"Blaaaastoise!" It grunted.

Kevin produced his Pokedex.

" _Squirtle. The Tiny Turtle Pokemon. It's main methods of attack are headbutting moves, as well as powerful jets of water from it's mouth and the limb holes in it's shell. It also uses sprays of bubbles to obscure the enemy's vision. If these methods fail, it will draw inside it's sturdy shell until the attacker leaves._

" _Wartortle. The Turtle Pokemon. Squirtle's evolved form. It can live for roughly ten thousand years, it's tail being a measure of it's age._

 _Blastoise. The Shellfish Pokemon. Squirtle's final evolved form. The water jets in it's shell have enough force to punch through steel plates._ "

"So boys." Fergus began. "Think you can handle these?"

"We'll battle three on three, and when one side runs outta Pokemon, that side gets the Cubone!" Lyle smirked.

The Eds watched in awe, but Snappy stood his ground, glaring at the Squirtle before him, who seemed to smirk and brush him off.

0

Across town, Rain reached Driccly Junior High School. She carried Sunny and Lowwy's Poke Balls in her book back, hoping to keep them hidden. The teachers might have her remove them.

She arrived at homeroom, sitting in her usual seat, in the middle of the classroom.

"Class, we have a special visitor today." The instructor began, a middle aged woman with frazzled hair. She pointed to the ghastly faced man sitting next to her, with sunken eyes, wearing a black suit, with purple hair, flicked up in a swirly point.

"This is Mr. Petrel. The new head of the school board. Say hello."

"Hello, Mister Petrel." The class said in unison.

"He's going to sit in on some classes today to see if our curriculum is up to snuff. Okay. Everyone pull out your textbooks, and turn to page 120."

Rain opened her book to the pre-determined page, but couldn't help but be fixated on the strange individual. And he had taken immediate notice of her, giving her an unnerving look.

' _Wierd guy…_ '

0

As this transpired, the boys got ready for action.

Ed stood in front of Fergus with his Turtwig, who in turn took his position before the Squirtle.

"Ready to loose? Then we're gonna take that bonehead!" Fergus sneered.

Ed looked to Cubone, who was being held tightly by Double D. Watt sat next to him, glaring at Fergus.

He couldn't help but feel bad for Cubone.

"We won't lose! Not never!" Ed said, his eyes sharpening. Immediately, he removed his coat, much to the other's confusion. He donned it as a cape, snapping the collar together. "Snappy! Are you with me?"

"Turt-wig!" Snappy nodded.

"Attack!"

"Twig!" Snappy bolted forward, going for his Tackle attack.

"Dodge it, Spritzer!" Fergus commanded.

"Squir!" His Squirtle twirled to the left, dodging Snappy's attack.

"Twig!?" Snappy gasped.

"Give it a spin!" Fergus added.

"Squirt-squirtle!" Spritzer shouted, drawing his limbs into his shell, and spiralling forward, striking Snappy in the side.

"Tur-twig!" Snappy shrieked, but managing to stand his ground.

"Try it one more time! Tackle attack!" Ed shouted.

"Twig!" Snappy shouted, this time managing to slam against Spritzer, knocking him away.

"Squir!" Spritzer cried out, landing on his back, but managing to roll over onto his chest and rise up. "Squirtle!"

"Water Gun!" Fergus demanded.

"Tlllllle!" Spritzer began, loosing a stream of water from his mouth. The water hit Snappy, blowing him back on his feet, but the tortoise Pokemon shook it off with a grin.

"What!?" The red-headed boy and his own turtle Pokemon gasped.

"You really need to study up!" Kevin jeered. "What happens when you water a plant!?"

"What do you mean!? That's a turtle, not a topiary piece!" Andrew spat.

"Snappy! Use Energy Ball!" Ed shouted.

"Tur-twig!" Snappy snarled, loosing the green orb of life energy at Spritzer, who braced himself but was blown away nonetheless.

"Squir...tle…" It gasped as his consciousness failed.

Fergus seethed. "Better luck next time! Andrew, you're up!" He recalled Spritzer to his Ball.

"Total victory!" Ed cheered. "Hmm?"

Andrew and his Wartortle took Fergus' place.

The green haired lad grinned. "Just to let you know, my Seafoam here's a bit tougher than that squirt!"

"So's Snappy." Ed grinned, only for Eddy to stretch his arm and grab him by the teeth.

"Hoooold on there, trigger!" He declared, pulling him back and forcibly sitting him back by the others. "It's my turn!" Eddy declared.

"Aww!" Ed groaned until Snappy walked over to him and sat next to him.

"You're going to fight me? I don't have time for small fry." Andrew shot.

"I'll show you small fry!" Eddy protested. "Volty! You're on!"

"Pika!" His Shiny Pikachu leapt in front of him, sparking his cheeks at the Wartortle before him. "Pi-ka-chu, Chu-pi!"

"An excellent choice, Eddy!" Double D cheered. "Water conducts electricity after all!"

"Give 'em your best Thunderbolt!" Eddy demanded.

"Piiiiiii-ka-chuuuuuuu!" Volty shouted, pulling his arms in and shooting a large bolt of lightning at Seafoam.

"Into the sky!" Andrew commanded.

"War-tor!" Seafoam exclaimed, spinning rapidly and launching himself into the air with his tail.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Eddy snorted as it did so. Volty trailed him with his eyes as the Thunderbolt harmlessly struck a nearby patch of grass. "A flyin' turtle!?"

"Gamera!" Ed shouted in the distance.

"Now use Ice Beam!" Andrew advised.

"Tortle!" Seafoam cried, pulling his limbs and head out, shooting a spray-like beam of light at Volty.

"Piiiii!" He shivered with a scream as his body was slowly frozen solid in a block of ice.

A moment passed before Eddy decided to do anything, spraying him with an Ice Heal, which instantly melted the ice, only for the Pikachu to faint.

"What!?"

"Looks like my victory." Andrew noted.

"Grr...next time!" Eddy growled. "Return, Volty!" He recalled him to his Ball.

"Pipi…" Watt wailed. It wasn't like Volty to lose a battle so easily.

"Finally my turn." Kevin added. "Get ready, kid! This one's crazy strong!"

"Oh? Show me what you've got!" Andrew called, waving his hand in a beckoning gesture.

Kevin got into a pitching stance, flipping his hat around the proper way, rather than his usual backwards. "Go, Buck!" He threw the Poke Ball, and with a flash of red hot flame, his mighty Charizard appeared.

It flapped it's wings, and flexed it's muscles. "ZAAARR!" He roared proudly, but with a light grunt, he took notice of the big Water Pokemon standing behind the boys across from him.

The Blastoise noticed him too. The draconian lizard, and the enormous turtle lurched forward, Buck baring his fangs, and Blastoise aiming his cannons.

"It seems almost as if the dragon of flame and the turtle of battle are bitter blood enemies!" Rolf declared.

"My my...you don't think they could possibly...know each other, do you?" Double D noted.

"Hey! Get your head in the game, kid!" Lyle commanded. "Andrew's Seafoam is your opponent! I'll kick you around if you can beat him!"

"Buck! The Wartortle's your opponent! Let's get it done!"

"Zar!" Buck affirmed.

"Slash attack!" Kevin commanded.

Buck flew in at Seafoam, his claws glowing with white light. "Zaaar!" He shrieked, lunging and slashing Seafoam with them.

"Warr!" The Wartortle cried out, barely managing to flip about to rise back to his feet.

"Seafoam!" Andrew growled. "Use Waterfall!"

"What's Waterfall?" Eddy asked.

"Warr...tor...tle!" Seafoam shouted, his feet being cloaked by rushing water that caused him to rush at Buck. Buck snarled as he managed to catch the charging turtle.

The Draconian Pokemon grit his fangs, and with a roar, threw the Wartortle over his shoulder.

"Dragon Breath attack!" Kevin commanded.

"Zar!" Buck roared, opening his maw and loosing a mystic stream of light at Seafoam.

"Tort!" The Wartortle hollered. After the attack died down, he found himself twitching as sparks coursed over his form.

"It's paralyzed!?" Double D asked.

"Good." Kevin grinned. "Buck, hit a Flamethrower!"

"Zarr!" The Charizard growled, spitting a generous amount of flame, singing Seafoam. The Wartortle collapsed with a cry of "Wartor...".

Andrew grimaced. "Seafoam, come back." He recalled the Wartortle and pocketed the Ball. He turned to Lyle. "Win this. Now."

"It's a sure thing. Alright, Downpour, let's end this!"

"Blas-toise!" The Blastoise behind him roared, shooting water from his cannons into the air.

"C-cubone!" The Cubone cried, tightening it's grip on Ed's leg.

Ed frowned and picked the poor creature up. "Don't worry, Bones! We won't let those mean guys take ya!" He said, giving him a hug.

"Cu…" It sighed, embracing him. His hug felt warm, and familiar.

Buck growled deep from his belly at the Blastoise. The Blastoise seemed to smirk at him.

"Use Flamethrower, full power!" Kevin commanded.

"ZAARR!" Buck roared, loosing an intense flame from his mouth at the Shellfish Pokemon. Fire engulfed it, as Rolf, Ed, and Eddy cheered.

"Is it over?" Ed asked.

A large shadow emerged from the flames.

Rolf's eyes widened. "NO." He said ominously.

"Toiiiise!" Downpour exclaimed, emerging completely unharmed.

"No way!" Kevin spat incredulously.

"Water extinguishes fire…" Double D whispered. "Kevin! Have Buck retreat! It's strength level must be too high!"

Kevin turned to him. "Don't tell us what to do, string bean!"

Double D recoiled from his statement.

"Our turn." Lyle grinned. "Use Hydro Pump!"

"Blaaaast!" Downpour bent forward, and quite literally true to his name, BLASTED water at high pressure from his back cannons.

"Fly up!" Kevin commanded.

Buck listened, taking off into the air, and dodging the water blast, but Downpour gave chase with his cannons, not giving him an inch.

"Swoop in and use Slash!"

"Zarr!" The Charizard swooped down, aiming to slash him from the side, but his opponent twisted around and blasted him in the belly. "Zaaaar!"

"Buck, no!" Kevin gasped as his Pokemon crashed into a rock. He rushed up to see if he was alright, but Buck rose up, hissing in his throat.

With another roar, he flew back in at Blastoise, balling his clawed hand up, and slamming it into his head. The Water-Type grunted as Rock Smash impacted against it's jaw.

"Hey, that was good." Lyle smirked. "But I bet it can't handle this! Mega Punch!"

The Blastoise' hand glowed blue as it too balled it into a fist. Downpour slammed the fist into Buck's stomach, creating a shockwave, and slamming him into Kevin, who was still standing by the rock he crashed into. "Zar!"

Buck barely managed to rise up.

"Zaaarrr!" He roared angrily.

Kevin collected himself. He wasn't injured, but now he was mad.

"One last time! Flamethrower!"

Buck roared, spitting a more intense Flamethrower attack.

"Finish it off!" Lyle commanded. Downpour nodded, loosing another Hydro Pump. The two attacks struggled against each other. Buck did all he could to keep the Flamethrower going, but it wasn't enough. The water supressed his flame and plowed into him.

"No!" Kevin cried.

Buck fell to the ground, fainting.

"Oh no! Buck is hurt!" Ed yelled, as he and Snappy ran up to meet him and Kevin. Double D, Eddy and Rolf followed suit.

"Heh. So what if it's hurt?" Lyle asked. "It was weak. So it lost!"

Kevin grit his teeth at Lyle, and rolled up his sleeve. "Why, you!"

"Now get outta my sight!" The bald muscular boy demanded, cracking his knuckles. "Before I send you packing!"

"We only have one chance left!" Double D said. "But with how strong that Blastoise is, I doubt Snappy can do much better, even with a type advantage…"

"Heck, the thing's so big, if it TRIPS, Snappy's done for!" Eddy noted.

"Buck...take a rest...I'm sorry." Kevin said, calling the Charizard back to his Ball. He turned to Ed and jabbed him in the chest. "WIN this, or YOU'LL be sorry."

Ed took his words soberly. He turned to the poor Cubone sitting on the bench nearby, sniveling at him. Then, he thought of Buck getting injured over the greed of the three strangers.

He nodded.

"It's hero time, Snappy!" He exclaimed.

"Tur-twig!" The Sinnoh starter added, trying to look big against the much larger turtle-like Pokemon.

"Heh! That thing's no match for Downpour!" Fergus snorted. "Why don't you just run home and give us that bonehead?"

"Let him fight." Lyle said. "It'll be a good laugh."

"Snappy, use Tackle!"

"Twig!" Snappy spat, charging and slamming into Downpour. The Blastoise took a step back, but swiped him away with his forarm. "Tur!"

"Snappy!" Ed cried out.

The Turtwig shook his head and rose backup. "Turtwig!"

Ed smiled. "We ain't giving up! Razor Leaf!"

"Turt-wig!" Snappy growled, shaking his head multiple times, and shooting curled, razor sharp leaves at Downpour. The Blastoise grunted as they hit, but nonetheless broke against his shell.

"It ain't working!" Eddy gasped.

"Body Slam!" Lyle commanded.

"Blast!" Downpour roared, slamming down on Snappy, who could only shriek in pain.

"Snappy, no!" Ed cried.

"Again!" Lyle demanded.

"Blast!" His Pokemon spat, slamming down again.

"Twig!" Snappy croaked as the larger turtle belly slammed him.

"Now, toss him away!"

The Blastoise picked the Turtwig up, and tossed him back to Ed. He didn't move.

"Snappy...please...don't…don't die!" Ed cried, tears welling up.

Fergus and Andrew approached the weeping Cubone with grins, but Rolf and Eddy stood in his way.

"You shall not pass!" Rolf exclaimed.

"Get outta the way! We won, so it's ours!" Andrew said.

"To think there's people out there like you!" Eddy spat. "That would torture a poor critter like that Pokemon!" He pointed to Snappy, now being held by Ed.

"Who cares! As long as we get what we want." The green haired boy smirked.

"You heartless brutes!" Double D snarled. "And you call yourselves Trainers!"

Snappy weakly opened his eyes. "T…"

"No...Snappy...You can't go on!" Ed whined.

"T….Tur-twig!" Snappy shouted as a fiery green glow enveloped his form.

"Huh?" Ed gasped as the Turtwig leapt out of his hands, ready to fight once more.

Fergus turned around. "Oh look, pipsqueak's ready to go again. Heh-heh!"

"Turrrrr…" Snappy snarled, the glow intensifying. Ed gasped as it washed over him as well. It felt calm and soothing. As if he was radiating the energy of life itself.

"What is that?" Kevin asked, producing his Pokedex.

" **Ping!** _Overgrow. An ability shared by the evolutionary families of Bulbasaur, Turtwig, and others. When the Pokemon with the ability Overgrow suffers intense damage without being defeated, it's power increases. Grass-Type attacks will become twice as powerful._ "

Ed shrieked with joy. "Snappy! I didn't know you were THIS cool!"

"Turt-wig!" Snappy shouted, charging at Downpour again.

"Heh! So what? It'll still go down! Use Hydro Pump!" Lyle yelled.

"Dodge it and use Razor Leaf!" Ed commanded. The Blastoise fired his twin water jets at Snappy, only for the latter to leap to the side and evade each shot. He flicked his head roughly, sending larger and sharper leaves at him.

Downpour grunted in pain as the leaves inflicted fierce damage.

"Use Mega Punch!" Lyle shouted. Downpour balled his fist, which glowed blue again and struck Snappy in the jaw with a punch.

The Turtwig was sent flying, and hit the ground roughly, but managed to rise up.

"Twig!" He shrieked.

"Grr! Squish that stupid weed-head with a Body Slam!" Lyle commanded.

"Energy Ball!" Ed shouted.

"Tuuurrr…" Snappy droned, opening his jaw, and channeling his Overgrow aura as well as his Grass-Type energy into an orb inside. Downpour rushed at him, hoping to crush him under his heavy shell.

The Energy Ball charged even more, into a very large orb. The Blastoise blanched as Snappy forced it into his stomach region, and fired.

With a boom, Downpour was sent careening away, coming to lie in the dirt.

The Trainers around remained silent, before Fergus and Andrew ran up to check Downpour's condition.

"It's outcold."

Lyle's jaw dropped. "H...how-? How could we lose to a pipsqueak like that!?"

Ed ran up to Snappy, who hopped up to him in turn. "We won! Whoo-hoo!"

"Tur!" The Turtwig cheered as he leapt into his arms.

"Way to show those bullies!"

"Tur...twig?" Snappy froze up.

"What? Is something wrong?" Ed asked.

He sat Snappy down, and much to his surprise, the small Turtle-like Pokemon glowed with soft green light, but differently so then Overgrow.

"It must be...evolving?" Double D asked.

Snappy's body grew much larger, and broader, loosing the twig atop it's head. When the light dissipated, he had a yellow armor-like shell, and twin bushes on it's back to the top of it's head.

"Grah-tle!" Snappy vocalized.

"So awesome!" Ed shrieked, running up and rubbing his hands along the evolved turtle Pokemon. "Now I bet you're stronger than ever!"

"Kevin, what did the grass tortoise become now?" Rolf asked.

The jock produced his Pokedex quietly.

" _Grotle. A Grove Pokemon. Turtwig's evolved form. A casual sunbather, other Pokemon may flock to it to feed on the berries growing on it's back._ "

Watt hopped up on Snappy's back, and pulled a berry from one of the bushes. He took a bite.

"Chu-chu!" He beamed.

"Grahtle." Snappy smiled.

Eddy turned to Fergus, Andrew and Lyle. "You lost. So make like a bird and fly off!"

"What, because some shrimp asks us?" Lyle shot back. "Grab that Cubone!"

He, Fergus and Andrew dove in, but Eddy smirked, pulling out King's Poke Ball.

"Playtime."

0

The school bell rang, and Rain was free to leave class for home. She started out the door, only to be stopped by Mr. Petrel.

"Your name is Rain Greene, no?" He said, holding up a clipboard.

"Um..yes?" She said nervously. Why would this stranger stop her? He'd been mildly inattentive during her class.

The purple coiffed man smirked. "Do you mind if we talk in the principal's office? We need to have a little talk."

Rain frowned. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, it's nothing like that. Just a little matter that needs to be discussed."

I'm sorry. My mom and dad expect me home as soon as possible. Please excuse me, Mr. Petrel." She started walking toward the door, only for him to grab her by the collar.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere." He grinned. "How are those Pokemon of yours?"

"Y...you know about those things!? Hey! Let me go!"

"I don't think so, little lady. See this?" Petrel said, producing a small device. "You've got two Pokemon on your person. And I just HAVE to have them...or else a cute little girl might get-HURT!?"

Rain gave him a swift kick in the shin before bolting out of the hallway and out the door. "Why you!" Petrel exclaimed.

Outside, Rain made for an alley. "Have to get home! Have to meet up with Double D and the others!" She panted.

A splash of slime hit her, knocking her down. "Oww!" She said as she fell straight to the ground. "What is this!?" She noticed immediately the tingling, almost burning sensation the slime had as she writhed through it.

"What's the hurry?" A dark voice asked.

Several figures emerged from the shadows of the alley. Rain gasped as she was slowly surrounded by men and women wearing black costumes with the Rainbow Rocket's insignia on their tops. Behind them was a huge creature that seemed to be made of purple sludge, with a pair of three fingered arms protruding from the main body. Besides that, only a pair of eyes and a huge gaping mouth could be seen.

"Pl...please...stay back!" She cried.

Conveniently, the Nurse Joy who ran the makeshift Pokemon Center was passing by when she heard a shriek of "NO!"

"What was that!?" She whispered, peeking down the alley. She gasped at the sight of the Rocket Grunts and their Muk carrying the dark skinned girl away.

"She was in the center the other day…" Joy began. "I have to tell the others!" She took off running for the Greene residence.

 **The Eds and their friends have won the Cubone's freedom, but now what awaits Rain as she is taken by Team Rainbow Rocket!?**

 **A daring rescue mission soon to come!**


	20. Rescuing Rain

Later, at the river outside of town, The Eds and their friends stood around the Cubone they had rescued from the miscreants that would've captured it.

"So...it's a Ground-Type...I have Fire...Dragon, and Poison. I think it'd be perfect for me!" Kevin noted.

"What!?" Eddy asked. "You're kidding right? C'mon! It's been a while for me."

"So? Come on, little bonezy. Come here!" Kevin said endearingly.

"Come here, Bad Bone, come here!" Eddy countered, bending down and holding his arms out in order to coax the Cubone over.

"Don't listen to that dork! You wanna be cool, come with me!"

"Shovel chin's bad company! You want me!"

"Rolf seeks to make the skull creature brave and strong!"

"Cuuu! Cubone-bone!" The Cubone leapt away from the three and into Ed's arms.

Ed raised his eyebrow, until smiling.

"Nah. I think it's with me." He chimed.

Rolf, Kevin and Eddy gasped in frustration. Double D checked his watch.

"Oh dear. It's getting late. Didn't Rain say she would meet us here?"

"Yeah...it's 4:30 already, she's an HOUR late!" Kevin added.

"Perhaps she was detained in the after-hour of disciplinary punishment?" Rolf suggested.

"You really think a girl that nice would get detention?" Eddy folded his arms.

"Hold on, I see somebody!" Ed noted. The other four turned in his direction to see none other than Nurse Joy approaching, panting heavily as she ran to them.

"Nurse lady?"

"Please! You have to help!" Joy panted. "Your friend!" She coughed.

"What happened?!" Double D frantically replied. Did something horrible happen to Rain.

"It was...Team...Rainbow Rocket!" The Pokemon Nurse concluded. "They drug her away into an alley, and took her Pokemon!"

"What!?" The five trainers gasped.

"We have to get the police!" Edd cried.

"And tell them what!?" Kevin muffled him with his hand. "That creeps from another world kidnapped our friend!? We have to settle this ourselves!"

"He's right. The law enforcement of your world is no match for them." Joy continued.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Eddy asked. "Let's go save Rain!"

"I saw where they were headed. The old mansion on Lange Street! Follow me!" Joy led them away.

0

The six of them lied low on the grass, peeking out from the bushes, with Joy having evidently changed on the way from her nurse uniform to a black turtleneck and brown pants.

"So...this is where they're hiding in Driccley." Double D gulped, nervous from the sight of the derilect three story mansion before them.

"There's a guard out front." Joy advised.

Eddy handed Edd a thick false mustache. "What is this for, Eddy?"

"You're the distraction. Besides, you're the best at disguises. Just give 'em the old Sobchak charm, and we'll be in there in no time."

"Oh, Lord…" The former sockhead groaned as he put it on. "Fine, but first, Kevin would you mind swapping hats with me? Rolf, may I borrow your shirt?"

Kevin and Rolf removed their hat and shirt, allowing Edd to replace the ones he wore, handing his own hat and shirt to him. "Wish me luck." Double D walked out from the bushes, approaching the front gate.

Their Cubone leaned forward with a worried glance. "Cuuuu…" It cried.

Ed smiled, pulling him close. "Don't worry, Pluto! He'll be alright! We used to do stuff like this all the time!"

The small, masked Ground-Type let out a coo of affection, nuzzling against him.

"You named it already?" Eddy groaned.

"Well, I guess it wants to stay with him." Joy noted. "After all, Pokemon make their own choices."

The Rocket grunt immediately took notice of him. "Hey! Stop right there!"

Double D cleared his throat. "Eh-hrm! Ye...yeah, I can see it now. Tsk-tsk-tsk!" He scribbled on a clipboard he produced out of nowhere, doing his best impression of a stereotypical Brooklyn accent. "That's gonna be a job."

"Wh...what are you talking about?" The grunt asked.

"This spread you got right here! I mean look! Crooked boards, blotchy paint, mucky gutters, busted windows, I can practically SMELL the mold from here, and I'm sure there's probably extensive electrical and water damage. This'll be a rough fix, even for me."

"Who in the heck are you anyway!?"

Double D produced a false ID. "Walter Sobchak. Home repair and construction. Walk with me, talk with me, friend."

He put an arm around the Rocket grunt, and led him away, only for Rolf to leap out from the bushes, with a large dead fish in hand. "Shlor-gheee!" He shrieked, striking the criminal in the head, knocking him out, as well as putting out a few teeth.

"Good lord, man!" Double D said in his regular voice. "If you were just going to do that, why'd I even put on this ridiculous getup!?"

"Rolf does not explain himself, Edd boy. Let us rescue the fair maiden!"

"We have to be quiet!" Edd seethed. "All that noise is bound to have alerted the guards-"

"Who's out there!" "Show yourselves!" A pair of voices called.

The two of them ducked down by the fence as another pair of grunts appeared.

"N...no choice I guess." Double D whispered, pulling out Nat's Poke Ball as the two Rockets examined their unconscious friend.

From the bushes, Ed, Eddy, Kevin and Joy could see a large dusting of green Sleep Powder, knowing that was a signal.

"Once we get inside, we should all split up and lie low to find Rain." Kevin advised as they regrouped. "Rolf, you and Double D cover the ground floor. Ed, you're with me on the second floor, to keep you out of trouble."

"That leaves me with Miss Nurse over here!" Eddy mused suavely, only for Double D to pull his ear. "Oww!"

"We'll cover the top floor. Good luck, and be safe!" Joy added, as she led Eddy into the front door. Ed, Kevin, Rolf, and Double D followed. After a brief scan of the foyer, it was safe to assume no one was present, allowing them to spread throughout the mansion.

0

In the basement, which had two corners molded into small, makeshift prison cells, Petrel sat in a chair across from Rain, who was detained behind the bars.

"You can't do this! Let me out!" The girl protested, shaking at the iron bars.

"Quiet girl. This place is virtually soundproof. No noise gets in or out." The purple haired Rocket Executive smirked, holding the two Poke Balls containing Sunny and Lowwy. "These two will serve Team Rocket-" He paused, face palming. "'Rainbow' Rocket-" He corrected himself. "-well."

Rain frowned. "You can't! Give my friends back!"

"Heh! Stupid girl." Petrel laughed. "Pokemon and humans can't be friends." He peered at a monitor displaying the readout of the mansion. "Oh dear...Seems we have some unwelcome company."

"What!?"

He turned the monitor around, displaying the five children, and the nurse shuffling around, trying to find her.

"Th...Those are my friends! They're gonna mess you up when they get down here!" Rain smiled.

"They won't be messing anybody up. Let's see how they like my traps!" Petrel hit a button on a control panel.

0

Eddy kept his eyes firmly on Nurse Joy, who kept ahead of him. "So...is there a 'Mister Joy?'" He asked.

"What?"

"You know, a guy in your life?"

"That's cute, little boy." Joy passively vocalized, until she felt herself brush against something. "Oh?"

It was a bookcase, one novel falling to the floor. "Oh. Let me get that."

Eddy grinned, hoping to see her bend over, but a cloud of murky gas blew through the room. "Ack!" He coughed.

"What is it? Ah! Koff! Koff!" Joy coughed.

The two coughed until the gas cleared, and looked for the source.

Before them, a group of six spherical creatures floated, suspended in the air by their lighter than air bodies. They were purple, with vacant expressions, and orifices that gas hissed out of all over their bodies.

"Oh man. What a day for me!" Eddy grinned. "I might not have gotten that Cubone, but I'll make sure to snag one of these bad boys!" He whipped an empty Poke Ball from his belt, and enlarged it, giving the metal sphere a throw. It hit the lead Pokemon, and opened, but the red beam that would've drew it inside was blocked by a mysterious blue forcefield that appeared.

"What!?" The short boy growled. "What the heck was that!?"

"It's already been captured. Most likely one of the Rockets." Joy noted.

"What are they?"

"They're Koffing. A Gas Pokemon. They're filled with noxious, flammable, toxic gases."

"Oh, so that's why the whole place smells like under Ed's bed."

"Koff-ing!" The lead Koffing growled, shooting a Smog attack. Joy and Eddy managed to leap out of the way.

Joy produced a Poke Ball. "Audino, help us out!" Giving the ball a toss, it opened, producing a pink, bipedal creature with a cream underbelly and large frilly ears.

"Auuudi-no!" It chimed happily.

"You too, Wotter!" With a flash, Eddy produced his Oshawott.

"OSHA!~" He cried out, before turning to the Audino next to him, who gave a wink. Wotter gasped as his heart cartoonishly leapt out of his chest. "Shaaaaa!"

His outburst was interrupted by two of the six Poison Pokemon spitting their Sludge attack at him, blowing him back. "Wott!?"

"Audino, use Double Edge!" Joy commanded.

"Dinooo!" Her Audino lunged, being enveloped by yellow light and slamming her side into one of the Koffings, knocking it into another.

The lead Koffing spat Sludge Bombs at Audino, but she managed to dodge. Wotter got up and readied his scalchop weapon. "Use the Razor Shell!" Eddy shouted.

The scalchop formed a blade of water and slashed at the lead Koffing, sending him crashing back into a desk.

The other four Koffing flew in, ready to retaliate.

"Use Psychic/Water Gun!" Joy and Eddy cried in unison.

Wotter loosed a stream of water from his mouth, enhanced by Audino's Psychic power. It spiralled into the toxic orb-like Pokemon, and the lot of them were caught in a whirlpool, being slung out and slamming into the walls.

"That's some fancy teamwork!" Eddy snapped his finger with pride.

"Hey, what's going on in here!" A gruff voice called.

"Uh oh."

Two more Rocket Grunts ran into the room to find the intruders.

"To think Petrel's trap Pokemon would fail." Grunt #1 snorted.

"It doesn't matter. We're stopping you two right in your tracks!" Grunt #2 added.

"Heh! In your dreams, Rocket losers!" Eddy retorted. "Wotter, you with me?"

His Oshawott had lurched over, as if in pain.

"Uh...Wotter?"

"Ossshhaaa…" Wotter groaned as he turned around. Purple bubbles popped off of his form, and his face looked fevered.

"He's been poisoned!" Joy gasped.

"No!" Eddy groaned, pulling his Ball back out. "Don't worry, we'll get you some medicine when we get back to the Pokemon Center." Wotter was returned inside his Ball.

"Well, that didn't last long! Mheh-heh!" Grunt #2 chuckled.

"I'll show ya! Go, Boss!" He threw his second Poke Ball, and the grey cat manifested, wearing his bandana over his mouth.

"Nyyeow!" It hissed at the two Rocket Grunts.

The Rocket Grunts chucked two balls of their own. "Go, Raticate!" The balls popped open, loosing the creatures within, a pair of upright large rats, with tan fur, sharp incisors, and webbed pink feet.

"Raaaa-tta!" The two Normal Types shrieked.

"Ha! You dopes know that cats EAT rats, right!?" Eddy boasted. "Boss, use Iron Tail!"

"Nyyeow!" The Alolan Meowth hissed, leaping and metallizing his tail. He did a somersault in midair.

"Hyper Fang!" Grunt #1 commanded.

"Cate!" The first Raticate's fangs glowed white before chomping down on the cat's metal tail.

The two paused, before Raticate was forced to release him. "Attaaaaa!" It cried in pain as it's fangs chipped.

"Myaaa-myaaa!" Boss hollered, shaking and blowing on his tail, which now sported a bruise.

Eddy groaned in frustration and confusion before Joy placed a hand on his head. "Audino, Heal Pulse, please."

"Auud-ino!~" Her Pokemon chimed, cupping her hands against her chest and shooting a warm beam at Boss, which healed the bruise on the feline's tail almost instantly.

"Meow-meow!" Boss huffed, turning away, only for the Audino to kind of giggle at him.

"Well that was useful. Thanks!" Eddy chimed.

"Don't mention it." Joy smiled. "Helping Pokemon is my passion!"

"Well help yourselves to this!" The second Grunt shouted. "Raticate, use Facade!"

"Raaaatta!" The Raticate lunged, his body glowing purple and smacking into Audino, the pink Pokemon letting out a cry.

"Audino!" Joy shouted.

"Boss, give 'em the Fury Swipes!" Eddy shouted.

"Arr!" Boss hissed, pouncing on Raticate and clawing it's face and torso with his sharp claws.

"Raa! Raaa!" The overgrown rat cried, leaping away, only for Boss to chase him. The Raticate leapt onto a desk and a shelf, as the Meowth leapt up, swiping at him.

"Grr! Raticate, use Blizzard!" It's master called.

Eddy's face froze, recalling the attack used by Preston's Lopunny and the havoc it could wreak.

"Boss, use Thunderbolt!"

"Mrrrrow!" Boss cried, shooting electricity from his claws as the Raticate breathed a storm of snow and ice cold, bone chilling air. The two poured on the energy, until the Blizzard overtook the Thunderbolt.

"Audino, Flamethrower!" Joy called.

"Auuudinooooo!" Her Pokemon added, loosing flames from her hands in a stream, cutting through the blizzard, causing Raticate to shriek and panic as the lightning attack shocked him.

The Normal-Type fell to the ground, cringing from paralysis.

"Nice one!" Eddy grinned. "Who'da thought that thing could do a fire attack!"

"Normal Types are compatible with a whole slew of TM attacks!" Joy smiled.

"T...M? What's that mean?"

"You don't know about Technical Machines?"

"No. What are those?"

The Rocket Grunts grit their teeth, recalling their Pokemon. "We'll get you for this!" The retreated, most likely to call for assistance.

"We should look somewhere else." Joy said.

"Ditto." Eddy added.

The Nurse looked around. "Where?"

"Huh?"

"Where's the Ditto?"

Eddy groaned.

0

On the second floor, Kevin shuffled through a close. "Huh...Not tied up in here. How's it coming, Ed?"

Ed looked in a nearby refrigerator. "Nope! No Rain here, Kevin!"

"You idiot!" Kevin snarled. "She's not going to be in a fridge! Just because you sleepwalk into people's houses and eat all their food doesn't mean-" Footsteps caught his attention. He grabbed Ed and the two ducked under a nearby table.

A single Rocket Grunt walked into the room. "Man, I'm starved." He opened the fridge. "Who...who took my sandwich!?"

A belch caught his attention. The Grunt turned his head.

Kevin held his hand over Ed's mouth to keep it shut, but this didn't stop the goon from looking down under the table. "What in the-!?" Kevin threw Ed up, flipping the table over, and grabbed him.

"Where's...Rain?"

"W...who!?"

"The girl you took!"

"Heh! One of our executives has her. You'd better hurry, or else she might get hurt!"

Kevin threw him into the desk. "Come on, Ed!"

"Buttered toast!" Ed followed him through the door the Grunt entered the room through.

0

Double D and Rolf found a staircase leading to the basement area.

"Rolf smells evil deep down below." Rolf began. "Or perhaps it is the stench of fruit spoils."

"If that's what you think, Rolf…" Edd said. He looked down to Watt at his feet. "Alright, Watt. Sneak down here and see if you can find Rain."

"Pichu!" Watt nodded before lightly descending the stairs. The Tiny Mouse Pokemon slunk down each step to reduce his profile. He could see a dim light at the base, and soon, he gasped at the sight of Petrel wrestling with an ornery, familiar Rockruff. "Pipi!"

The rock-dog looked to the albino Pichu. "Ruff!" Sunny broke free from the Rocket Executive and the two met each other.

Watt turned back to the staircase and hollered "Pi-chu-pi!"

Double D recognized the syllables of his name as he and Rolf flew down the steps and saw the purple-haired Rainbow Rocket agent, and Rain behind the bars of a prison cell.

"I demand that you release our friend!" Double D boldly demanded as he pointed a finger at him. "Uh...Pretty please?"

"Double D!" Rain cheered. "You came to save us!"

He ran to the bars. "Rain…" The two smiled at each other, with Double D blushing.

Petrel abruptly grabbed Double D by the collar and threw him back to be caught by Rolf. "Whaaa!?"

"Pi!" Watt spat angrily as he sparked his cheeks.

"You two shoulda stuck to the schoolyard. Come to think of it, you two were on the Rocket Carrier. You caused a lot of trouble for our boys." Petrel smirked.

Rolf scowled. "Rolf has had enough of your flat-faced flimflammery! Peel your onions, and prepare for defeat!"

"Heh! It's you two who's going down in defeat!" Petrel pulled two Poke Balls. "Weezing, Murkrow!"

He threw them, producing a large doubled Koffing with different, weary expressions.

Roto-Z flew out next to Double D. "Zrrt! Weezing. Gas Pokemon. Koffing's Evolved form. A Poison-Type, and Murkrow. A Dark and Flying-Type."

Double D looked to Watt nervously before gulping. Surely his emotions weren't going to boil over again. He smiled and nodded.

"Pichu!" Watt returned his nod, and faced Murkrow.

Rolf produced his own Poke Ball. "Bastion! Show yourself!" He threw it, producing the Young Fowl Pokemon.

"Kam-baaa!" The Combusken shrieked angrily.

"Weezing! Sludge Bomb! Murkrow! Air Slash!" Weezing hovered in and belched a large number of sludge blobs at Bastion, knocking the Fire-Type back. Murkrow lashed with it's wings, and launched visible shurikens of air at Watt. The Pichu managed to swerve and dodge every one, at Rolf and Edd's expense. The two were blasted with the sharpened air, knocked back into the wall.

"Th...Thundershock!" Double D gasped.

"Piii-chu!" Watt yelled, loosing a light, thin electric shock from his form at Murkrow. The dark blue bird was zapped and hurt, but by no means out.

"Is that all you got?" Petrel snickered. "Murkrow, Feint Attack!"

"Murr!" Murkrow crowed, his body sparkling, and loosing multicolored foreimages of himself that launched at Watt. He gasped and covered himself, but dropped his guard when they harmlessly passed through him. However, the Darkness Pokemon clotheslined him with his wing, slamming him into Bastion.

Rolf's Combusken's beak contorted into a frown.

"Spinning Flames!" Rolf demanded.

"Kaaaa!" Bastion cried, loosing Fire Spin from his beak. Murkrow was enveloped in a vortex of flames.

"Weezing, use Tackle!" Petrel demanded.

"Wee-zing!" Weezing coughed, knocking himself into Bastion, but the Combusken managed to maintain his footing.

"Fist that Cleaves the Sky!" Rolf shouted.

Bastion's eye sparked, as he sent his balled talons crashing upward into Weezing, causing it to recoil with a gasp.

Roto-Z hovered, scanning the attack. "Calculating...Calculating...Sky Uppercut!"

"You got a funny way to say attack names, kid." Petrel frowned.

"English sayings are backwards to Rolf." The blue haired boy retorted.

"Whatever. I still can't allow you to leave here, now that you know of our operations! Weezing! Self-Destruct!" Petrel commanded.

"Did he say-" Rolf began.

"-Self-Destruct!?" Edd gasped.

"Wee-Zing!" The gaseous Poison-Type gasped affirmitively as his body started to glow orange and put off more fumes.

"Flee in the name of the almighty potato!" Rolf cried, grabbing Bastion and fleeing back up the stairs.

"Wait! We can't leave Rain!" Double D called. He turned to the Weezing, whose glow had intensified even further.

"Rakrak!" Sunny cried, worrying for Rain's safety.

"Sunny! You have to run!" Rain cried, tears flowing down her cheeks, as she retreated to the far end of her cell.

Watt grit his teeth as his eyes glowed red. "Chuuuu…"

0

Joy, Eddy, Ed, and Kevin met back up in the foyer.

"Did you guys find anything?" Joy asked.

"Nah, but we managed to interrogate one of their cronies. He says Rain is in a cell in the basement." Kevin replied. "Let's go find the way downstairs-"

A loud explosive sound tore at their eardrums, as the walls and floor shook violently.

"Did that come from-?" Eddy began.

"The basement!" Ed shrieked, running for another room.

"Cuucubone!" The Cubone at his side dashed to follow him.

0

Double D coughed, examining the surroundings. The whole basement looked wrecked. Petrel's desk was ruined, the floor was scorched, and the bars to Rain's cell were melted.

"Oh no! Rain!" Double D ran up to the cell. He peered in to see her lying on the ground. He managed to hunch over inside, and much to his shock managed to pick her up.

"Rain! Are you okay!?"

No response. He laid her back on the ground, doing chest compressions, and took a deep breath, locking lips with her and exhaling, using his CPR lessons.

As he did, the others flew down the stairs, now with Rolf and Bastion in tow.

"Wh...woah!" Kevin gasped.

"Is he-!?" Eddy added.

After a moment, Rain coughed and shook herself awake, and found Double D looming over her.

She blushed intensely, as did he.

"Are you...okay?" Edd asked.

"I...I think so."

Petrel grit his teeth, leering at his unconscious Weezing and Murkrow. "How...how did that happen!?"

"Zrrt! I'll be the one to explain that!" Roto-Z beamed, displaying a video. At the very moment Petrel's Weezing used Self-Destruct, Watt leapt right against it, lashing out with his Volt Tackle, stifling the explosion with the impact.

Watt wearily staggered over to Double D. "Pi...chu...Pi…" He grinned.

"Watt, you shouldn't have done that. You could've gotten yourself-" Double D said, kneeling down to scoop him up.

"Heh-heh-heh! Seems the little rat's all exhausted." Petrel added. "Well then...how's about I finish this little charade?"

"Unlikely!" Kevin growled. "There's only one'a you and a buttload of us!"

"I ain't one to agree with Shovel Chin, but that's right!" Eddy added.

Petrel smirked and tossed another Poke Ball. As it popped open, a figure materiallized in light.

It was a large, spherical Pokemon, with a completely rounded body. It's upper half was white, and the bottom half was red. It bore a crazed smile.

"You're gonna attack us with an overgrown ball!?" Eddy laughed. Joy shrieked and recoiled against the wall. "Where's the fire, hot mama?"

"That's not just any 'ball'!" Joy said. "That's the 'Bomb Ball!'"

Kevin hemmed, and produced his Hoenn Pokedex with a beep.

" _Electrode. The Ball Pokemon. It is usually found near power plants, leeching off the electricity. It occasionally becomes so bloated, it becomes weightless and floats away_." The Electrode made wild faces as it continued. "... _It is widely feared for it's tendency to explode or electrocute without warning. Even the slightest bump could set it off._ "

The entire group gasped and ducked for cover.

"That's right...So, little boys and girls...you're going to turn all your Poke Balls over to me...then you'll forget you ever saw me, and forget anything you know about Team Rainbow Rocket, or it's operations." Petrel smirked. "Or they'll be charred pieces of you here and there!"

"We're not afraid of you!" Rain shouted. "I won't let you have Sunny and Lowwy!"

"Rufff!" Sunny barked at her side.

"Heh...Electrode...Thunder!" Petrel commanded.

" **Elec-TRODE**!" His Pokemon cried, loosing a massive bolt of lightning at them all.

The group prepared to retreat, but immediately, a certain Pokemon leapt in the way of the attack.

"Pl...Pluto!?" Ed cried.

The small Cubone had jumped in front of them and strangely, his body was absorbing the Thunder attack.

"What's going on?" Rain asked.

Roto-Z hummed and buzzed, scanning it.

"Lightningrod! He's got the Lightningrod ability!"

"What's that mean?" Ed asked.

"It means he can absorb electricity and get a power boozzzt from it! On top of that, even if Pluto DIDN'T have Lightningrod, Thunder wouldn't hurt him at all, due to his Ground-Typing."

Ed smiled. "Sooo cool!"

Eddy pulled an Ultra Ball from his pocket. "Hey, Double D! I got an idea! That thing likes eating electricity? Let's give 'im a smorgasboard!"

Edd smiled. "Glad to see you're using your head."

Joy's Audino gave Watt a Heal Pulse, rejuvinating his health. "Pipichu!" Watt said in thanks before turning to face Petrel's Electrode.

"Volty! I choose you!" Eddy shouted, throwing the Ball in his hand, revealing his Shiny Pikachu.

"Pi-KA!" Volty exclaimed as he materiallized.

"Chu!" Watt cried, giving the bigger Electric Mouse a hug.

""Piii!" Volty said, scratching his head.

"Waaaaiit…" Petrel groaned. "What are you brats going to do?"

The two Eds glanced at each other and nodded. "Watt/Volty! Use Thunder Shock/Bolt!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Piiiiiiiii!" Their Pokemon shrieked, letting out their electric attacks, which crackled against Electrode.

" **Trode...Elec...Trode-**!" The Ball Pokemon vocalized as he began to feed on their attacks, looking quite content.

Immediately, Petrel caught wind of what they were trying to do. "Th...They're making it into a balloon bomb-!"

True to the Pokedex entry, the Electrode started to float off the ground.

"Alright, now! Come on!" Eddy called as he bolted up the stairs.

"Wait for Rolf!" The blue haired boy added.

"Incoming!" Kevin cried as he too ascended.

"Waait! I want to run too!" Ed shouted, carrying Pluto.

"We'd best hurry! There's not a moment to lose!" Double D advised, taking Rain by the arm. She blushed, but took her hand back.

"I can run on my own! But first I have to grab these!" Rain countered, but flew back to the ruined desk to scoop up Lowwy and Sunny's Poke Balls. "Come on, girl!"

"Ruff!" Sunny barked as she gave chase.

Petrel caught sight of his Electrode rising up dangerously close to the ceiling, which had become jagged from his Weezing's explosion.

"No! No!" He pulled out his Poke Ball to recall it. The beam shot out, and managed to draw it inside. The executive sighed, before gritting his teeth.

0

Petrel's voice rang out over a PA system. "The prisoner has escaped! I repeat! The prisoner has escaped!"

However, much to his later annoyance, he would find that they had already left.

Ed's Onix, Rocky barrelled through the woods at high speed, carrying the seven of them with ease. "I think this is far enough, Ed." Double D said.

"No. I'm afraid not." Joy said. "By now, all of the Rockets must know your faces."

"She's right." Kevin huffed. "We're gonna have to hit the road again."

"But so soon?" Edd continued. "I was really hoping to stay here a little while longer?"

Rolf grinned. "Ohhh? The yakkity-yak Ed-boy would like to stay behind to comfort the young lass?"

He blushed. "N-no! I mean-"

"I'm coming with you."

The boys all turned to Rain in surprise.

"Whaddya mean you're coming with us?" Kevin asked.

Rain somberly looked up to face them. "I mean...the Rockets know I'm friendly with you guys. If I stay here, they might take me again. Or worse, hurt my family. I love them, and I love Driccly, but I can't endanger them."

Double D's eyes widened. If she went with them, she'd probably be involved in fighting them again. Or at least the Kanker Sister's misguided love attacks.

"How noble."

"Well, Rain!" Eddy smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I guess you're on the team then."

"You can let me off here." Nurse Joy said. "I still have the Center to worry about. And if the Rainbow Rockets try anything, Greninja will be there to help me."

"You got it. 'Ey, Rocko! Put on the brakes!"

"RAAAAAAAA!" Rocky growled, coming to a screeching halt, and allowing the pink-haired woman to depart.

"Be safe!" Joy shouted to them as the Rock Snake carried them away.

The party of six all gave mutual cries of goobyes and thanks as they were whisked deeper into the wood.

0

In a shadowed location, the same white haired woman that battled Grey and spyed on the Eds during their confrontation with Miror B. stood before a man seated at a desk. A man wearing a dark mask, obscured by the shadows, his eyes taking the appearance of blood red dots from the mask lenses.

He observes an image of Double D carrying Watt in his arms as the two are seemingly in a good mood, with the human talking to his two friends.

The man presses his finger against the screen.

" **I want that Pichu**." He says in a filtered Darth Vader-esque voice.

The woman grinned evily, showing her teeth.

"Consider it yours…" She mused.

 **Sorry for the chapter gap. Been so obsessed with playing Fortnite Battle Royale and Let's Go Eevee and held up by life that I've had little free time.**

 **Who is this mysterious enemy, and why does he want Watt!? Danger looms for the Eds soon…**

 **The next chapter will shift over to Grey, so expect some of his past revealed.**


	21. Delving into the Past

Miles away from Driccly, a battle is underway.

A familiar face, the silver haired ten-year old boy Grey stands across from a girl of about fourteen, wearing a white and blue knee-length dress, with pink hair and blue eyes.

Her name is Marylin, a Gym Leader set up by the professor's union.

From Grey, his steadfast Flareon, Burner stood across from Marylin's Pokemon, a Rhydon. Each was their team's last Pokemon.

"Reyya! Wrap this up quick! Use Horn Attack!"

"Rhy-!" The Rhydon roared, rushing at the Flareon, and jabbing at him multiple times.

"Dodge it!" Grey commanded.

The Flareon deftly dodged and fled from the sharp horn, leaping onto Reyya's back and taking off into the air.

"Now, use Swift!" Grey added.

"Flllaaaarrr!" Burner growled, shooting stars from around his form at Reyya. The stars crackled against her form, but other than that, she seemed alright.

"Reyya! Use the Rock Blast attack!" Marylin shouted.

"Rhyyydon!" Reyya exclaimed, channeling her rock-type Pokemon energy and sending blunt stones at Burner, each rock slamming roughly into his side or chest, sending him further into the air.

Grey balled his fists. "Burner! Fire Blast, go!" He called with passion.

"Flllaaaarrr-eon!" Burner barked, channeling energy from the flame sac inside his body and breathing out a huge jet of fire that took the shape of the Japanese character for 'Great'.

Reyya grunted painfully as the Fire Blast impacted. Burner smiled smugly as he touched down to the floor, wagging his tail with delight. However, the Rhydon emerged, burned but still raring to go.

"That Rhydon sure is strong!" Grey noted. "But Burner ain't gonna let me down! We're winning this battle!"

"I don't think so!" Marylin protested. "Reyya! Hammer Arm!"

"Don!" Reyya roared, swinging her arm down on Burner, slamming him to the floor. Burner coughed but managed to escape.

"Quick Attack!" Grey said.

His Flareon complied, zipping around Reyya, before slamming into her lower belly, knocking her back.

"Now wrap this up! Iron Tail!"

"Flaaare!" Burner barked again, lashing out with his metallized tail and striking Reyya in the side of her head.

The Drill Pokemon hit the ground, consciousness fading.

The referee held a flag up. "The Gym Leader's Rhydon is unable to battle! The challenger's Flareon is the winner! That means the victory goes to Grey!"

"Alright! Nice job, Burner! You were awesome!" Grey praised as he and Burner ran up to each other and embraced.

Marylin approached after recalling Reyya to her Ball. "Well, I don't like to admit it, but we lost. Here." She held out her hand, which bore a ridged metal emblem with a sandy design.

"Is that?"

"Yes. It's one of this world's beta series of Pokemon League Gym Badges. Take the Sand Badge. You've earned it."

Grey graciously accepted it, as well as the prize money, before twirling around and raising it up high. "All right! I just got the Sand Badge!"

Burner leapt up and gave a few happy yips.

"Great! Great!" Mystik, his talking Meowstic said as she sat in the stands. She bore a visible black eye. "Can we get something to eat now?"

0

Later, Grey walked into a fast food place, standing in line. Behind him, he felt a small hand touch his arm. Naturally, he assumed it to be Mystik, so he turned in her direction, but she shook her head negatively. He turned to the other side, to see a little blond girl.

"Can I pet your kitty, mister?"

"Uhh, I'm only ten, kid. But I don't see why not...What's a kitty?" Grey raised an eyebrow. As real animals didn't exist in his world, the term confused him.

"You know, your cat!" She said. "I love kitties!"

It took Grey to register the word cat, the girl mistaking Mystik for an odd form of ordinary cat, which he'd seen walking on streets on all fours.

"Ohh, sure. Go ahead."

The girl reached to pet Mystik, but she unfurled her ears and hissed.

"I changed my mind. She's mean."

"Mystik!" Grey exclaimed.

"Beat it, kid." Mystik said, turning around and folding her ears back up.

"Mommy...T-...talking cat!" The girl shrieked, running back to a table, telling the woman seated at it(apparently her mother).

Grey whistled passively before an employee of the restaraunt came up to him.

"Sir, you can't have an animal in here."

"What? She's a Poke…" He began, but as he did, he paused. ' _Maybe it would be best if I didn't stir anything up._ '

"Okay then." Grey continued, pulling out her Poke Ball. "Alright, Mystik. Ball time."

"No." Mystik said bluntly, turning away.

"Come on, girl, I promise I'll order for ya. Just go on inside. It's the rules."

" **NO.** " The twin-tailed feline hissed deeply.

Grey sighed, hitting the button to use the Ball's return function, but as soon as the beam loosed from the front button, Mystik dodged it swiftly.

"Okay fine, we'll do this the hard way." Grey said, passively tossing the Ball at her, only for Mystik to flick it back into his face with her tails. "Ouch…"

As the Ball fell into his hands, he turned to see several more employees, as well as patrons staring at him unusually.

Grey blushed before pocketing the Ball and scooping Mystik up in his arms and making a run for it.

0

The Trainer and his feline Pokemon pitched a quick tent outside of town, ready to call it a day. Grey called out Venus, Burner, Phrody, Tann, and Leffa(his Clefairy) to keep him company with Mystik, who enjoyed a sandwich while the others were stuck with standard Pokemon food. Tann peered over at the Meowstic, who greedily scarfed it down.

Grey examined the Sand Badge he'd won from Marylin with pride.

In fact...It made him recall the start of his journey.

0 **Flashback** 0

 _In a Pewter City suburb in his own world, Grey appears from his home's front door. It was his tenth birthday. The day children could venture forth into the world and become Pokemon Trainers._

 _He had made his way half hazardly through Viridian Forest, after being nearly impaled by a hive of Beedrill, having his food stolen by Rattata, and after making it through to Route 1, finally reached Pallet Town. He could see another boy and a girl leaving just as he came, each of them walking with a Pikachu and an Eevee walking briskly behind them respectively._

 _Excited, he made his way to Professor Oak's laboratory._

 _"_ _Professor! Professor!_ _"_ _Grey exclaimed as he thrust open the doors to the lab, and running up to him._

 _The graying haired scientist turned to see him. "Oh. You're a new face. Welcome!_ _'_

 _"_ _Professor Oak...I was at...Hah...ha...Your conference in Pewter City, remember?"_

 _"_ _Ah yes, young Grey. How could I forget?" Oak added. "So then, I assume you've come to get yourself a partner Pokémon. Yes?"_

 _"_ _You know it!" Grey perked up._

 _"_ _Unfortunately, I don't have any left…_ _"_ _The esteemed scientist frowned, turning away._

 _"_ _What!?_ _"_ _Grey gasped. "But I came so far…"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry...I've been expecting a new batch of Starter Pokemon, but the Breeder is a little held up…"_

 _"_ _Aww…"_

 _"_ _Sorry I'm late!" A voice called. The two turned to see a man with tan skin and spiky hair, whose eyes seemed closed. He wore a green jacket wrapped around his waist, as well as a white shirt and green pants. He was followed close behind by a small bonsai-like Pokemon._

 _"_ _Ahh! You're here." Oak smiled. "I was getting worried._ _"_

 _The guy returned his smile. "Well,I had to check up on how my little bro was running my old gym. That and Bonsly here was feeling a little peckish."_

 _"_ _Bonsly-Bon!" The small Rock-Type added._

 _He turned to face Grey. "So, I take it you're a new Trainer?"_

 _"_ _Ummm...not yet, sir." Grey replied. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"_

 _"_ _This, young Grey is Brock." Oak answered. "He's been keeping me stocked with Starter Pokemon these past three years."_

 _"_ _So you're the breeder we've been waiting on?" The boy asked, smiling excitedly._

 _Brock nodded. "But before that, I was the Pewter City Gym Leader."_

 _"_ _Oh right!" Grey face palmed. "You're Forrest's older brother."_

 _"_ _Oh, you know him?"_

 _"_ _I live over there. So umm...does this mean I can get my Pokemon?"_

 _Brock turned to the Professor who nodded. "Sure." He produced three Poke Balls and chucked them into the air. Grey's eyes bulged with delight as three familiar creatures manifested from light._

 _"_ _Might I introduce Bulbasaur. The Seed Pokemon." Oak began, describing the small frog/dinosaur like creature._

 _"_ _Bulbaa~" The Bulbasaur that would be Venus cooed._

 _Immediately, before the other two could materialize, Grey picked up the Bulbasaur. "This one! I pick this one!" His eyes glimmered._

 _"_ _Hold on." Brock added with a mild tone of concern. "This Pokemon is going to be your partner for life! Are you sure you don't wanna consider all of your options?"_

 _Grey glanced over at the optimistic Charmander and Squirtle. Sure they were cute. And powerful. He had seen Charizard and Blastoise duking it out at the Pokemon League on TV. But Venusaur appealed more too him. Strong. Caring. Friendly._

 _And on top of that, Bulbasaur was a versatile Pokemon. Grey was really indifferent whether it would evolve at all. He gave a warm smile that the Grass Type was all too happy to return._

 _Together, the two began their campaign of conquering all the Gyms in Kanto. The two started predictably enough in Grey's home city, Pewter. After some light training, and catching a Pokemon or two, the boy found himself standing at the doorstep of the Pewter City Gym._

 _Venus walked along with him, awed by the lighting system._

 _After sweeping through the two Gym Trainers set up to test him, he stood before a boy roughly his own age, who seemed like a younger version of Brock, albeit with scruffier hair._

 _"_ _Welcome, challenger. My name is Forrest. And I'm the leader of the Pewter City Gym."_

 _"_ _Nice to meet you. I'm Grey, and this is my friend, Venus!" Grey introduced himself, waving to his partner._

 _"_ _Bulba-zore!" Venus yipped._

 _"_ _A Grass-Type Pokemon. That's a good choice. The last challenger used a Fire-Type. He didn't last long." Forrest mused. "But just to let you know, my Pokemon have been toughened up by training with my bros!" He chucked a Poke Ball, loosing the creature within. Immediately, a small creature manifested, slightly resembling a horseshoe crab, with red eyes glowing out from beneath it's shell, and riblike claws serving as feet._

 _"_ _What's that?" Grey produced his Pokedex, which displayed it's image._

 _"_ _Kabuto. The Shellfish Pokemon. A previously extinct Pokemon ressurected from cutting edge fossil restoration science._ _"_

 _"_ _Oh wow...That thing could be a Horsea's great-great-great-great-umm…"_

 _"_ _So, will you be sending in your partner there?"_

 _The white-haired youth shook his head. "Never mind." He took a ball from his belt, and enlarged it. "Go, Mano!" He chucked it, and it opened, loosing light that coalesced into a Mankey._

 _"_ _Muk-ee!" The Pig Monkey chimed, hopping about in an uncharacteristically happy fashion._

 _"_ _A Fighting-Type! You really did your homework." Forrest noted._

 _"_ _I picked my Pokemon well. I live in this town, so I knew you'd use Rock-Types."_

 _"_ _Well, let's see if exploiting type matchups'll get you through this battle."_

 _The referee waved her flags. "Battle begin!"_

 _"_ _I'll take the first move! Kabuto, use Aqua Jet!" Forrest shouted._

 _"_ _Do what!?" Grey shouted._

 _Kabuto was coated in an intense wave before lunging and knocking itself into Mano. The Mankey was knocked back, becoming angry. As he hit the ground, he dusted himself off before glaring at his opponent._

 _His trainer grimaced, recalling that the Dex stated Kabuto was both Rock and Water-Type._

 _"_ _Mano, use Low Kick!" Grey commanded._

 __ _"_ _Keee!" The lithe Fighting-Type cried, lunging out and slamming it's foot into the Kabuto's shell._

 _The two volleyed their attacks back and forth, until much to both trainer's shock, both Mano and Kabuto were knocked out._

 _After recalling them, Grey looked to Venus and nodded. "Bubbah." The Bulbasaur slowly advanced onto the battlefield._

 _"_ _So it's time for your partner then, huh?" Forrest grinned. "Here's mine. Go, Rhyhorn!" He tossed the ball, and the rhinoceros-like Spikes Pokemon appeared._

 _"_ _Rhyyyy!" The Rhyhorn lowed._

 _Venus looked the intimidating Rock and Ground-Type over, attempting to size him up. "Sooore…"_

 _"_ _Begin!" The referree added._

 _"_ _Alright, Venus, give it a Tackle!"_

 _"_ _Babbasore!" Venus hollered, dashing up and slamming into Rhyhorn. Unfortunately, he wasn't even pushed back. "Saur?"_

 _"_ _No way...it must be super strong!" Grey noted._

 _"_ _Rhyhorn, Take Down!" Forrest commanded._

 _"_ _Hooorn!" Rhyhorn cried, striking Venus with it's body, and knocking her back near Grey._

 _"_ _Venus!" Grey gasped._

 _"_ _B...Bullll…" Venus struggled to her feet, shaking her head and steadying herself. "Saur!"_

 _"_ _You good to go?"_

 _"_ _Bulba!"_

 _"_ _Alright, give it a Razor Leaf!"_

 _Venus lowered her stance, shooting sharp leaves from the bulb on her back. Rhyhorn was hit by them, but not much. He didn't wince a bit._

 _"_ _It took Razor Leaf like it was nothing!" Grey cried._

 _"_ _My buddy's got some tough hide. It'll take more than that to get through to him!" Forrest boasted. "Rock Blast!"_

 _"_ _Rhy-horr!" Rhyhorn roared, loosing rock-energy based bolts from his horn._

 _"_ _Dodge it!"_

 _"_ _Bul-ba-bul-BAH!" Venus dodged most of them, but was struck by one bolt. She was down, but not out._

 _Grey grimaced again, a bead of sweat rolling down his brow. He snapped his fingers. "I know! It can't attack if it's snoozing! Sleep Powder!"_

 _"_ _Zoooore!" Venus cried, loosing streams of green spores._

 _The opposing Pokemon was caught up by the powder, and fell to it's belly, snoring contentedly. The Bulbasaur let out a snort of amusement at it's sleeping face._

 _"_ _Good job, Venus!" Grey said, delighted in her performance. Her new trainer's praise further boistered her happiness._

 _"_ _You think it's that easy?" Forrest smirked. The young trainer raised his eyebrow until he and his partner saw Forrest's Pokemon chewing something in it's sleep._

 _With a yawn, Rhyhorn shook it's head and rose from his slumber._

 _"_ _What the-!?" Grey gasped._

 _"_ _My Rhyhorn was holding a Lum Berry. It can heal a status condition like Sleep or Paralysis."_

 _"_ _A...and that's fair?"_

 _"_ _Each Pokemon is permitted one held item. Official League rule. Rhyhorn, let's wrap this up! Use Horn Attack!"_

 _With a charge, Rhyhorn jabbed Venus with the horn on it's face and sent her flying at Grey's fit._

 _"_ _Venus!" Grey said, running up to examine her wounds._

 _"_ _Saurrr…" The Grass-Type groaned._

 _"_ _Bulbasaur is unable to battle. Rhyhorn is the winner! And the victory goes to the Gym Leader!"_

 _Forrest returned his Pokemon to it's Ball, and walked up to Grey as he picked Venus up. "You're an okay Trainer. But you and your Pokemon need more practice. You should go training at Mt. Moon. That's where we go to toughen up."_

 _"_ _Y...yessir." Grey nodded. He left the Gym, making a break for the Pokemon Center. After the Nurse healed his Pokemon and took off for Mt. Moon. There, he managed to catch his Geodude, Geo(whom he tripped over), and his Clefairy, Leffa(Who had evidently crashed there in a space pod, but decided to stay along with him)._

 _After some training, he battled Forrest again, and managed to win, earning him the Boulder Badge. His partners were delighted, and were even more eager to grow stronger._

And now in the present time, Grey compared the Boulder Badge he pulled from the case in his bag with the Sand Badge in his other hand.

"It's definitely different. I wish I could stay around in this world...But somehow I gotta get back. Besides, if I stay missing Mom's going to worry!"

He turned to his team, which began to sleep softly around the campfire. His eyes rested on Mystik. The talking feline had adopted a characteristic(and loud) snore for quite a while. He thought back to the first time they met. Then she was an Espurr.

She was wild, and living on the streets, scrounging around for food in Cerulean City. The little Psychic cat Pokemon had become quite the theif after being raised by wild Meowth and a Persian. The Meowth had become henchmen under the cruel classy cat Pokemon, and she was lost and confused when Persian drafted her.

Grey saw how she was living and offered her some food. Persian and his Meowth troop came up and immediately assaulted the Espurr much to Grey's shock and disbelief. They were going to drag her back to Cerulean Cave, until Grey sent out Geo and Venus to battle Persian and one of his Meowth commanders. It was a tough fight, but they came out on top.

After the ragged Persian and his goons left, Grey offered to give the Espurr a home with him, where no one would bully her again. She was wary, but decided it was better than living with the fiendish felines.

Days later, after receiving the name "Mystik" from Grey, she developed a desire to toughen up. After some training on Nugget Bridge(which had simply become a friendly training club after the Rockets were disbanded{Or supposedly so}), Grey challenged Misty, with Venus and Mystik. The Bulbasaur did well against the Poliwhirl Misty used, but lost after landing a hit on her Starmie. The Mysterious Pokemon's Psybeam was too much for her to handle.

It was Mystik's turn to fight. She took a few hits but wasn't going to surrender. After taking a wicked Scald attack, the Espurr was knocked into the water. The referee was about to issue the defeat signal, when Mystik thought back to the one-eyed Persian. It had shot her a gnarly, nasty grin that mocked her. Called her weak.

No. That wasn't her anymore. Mystik's anger boiled over as she was coated in a bluish white light with pink and purple sparks.

The referee was just about to signal Misty's victory, when the water in the Gym's pool churned wildly and in a splash, Mystik resurfaced, levitating in midair, and having evolved into Meowstic.

The battle resumed, both Mystik and the Starmie unleashed volatile volleys of Psychic-Type attacks, until the former managed to knock the gem-embedded starfish down with a wicked burst of her new attack; Charge Beam.

The referee declared Grey the winner. Misty smiled and handed him the Cascade Badge gracefully. Overjoyed by their victory, Grey, Mystik and Venus went out to well-deserved meal. Almost immediately, his newly evolved Pokemon revealed a personality change. She refused to eat Pokemon food, and would not allow Grey to return her to her Poke Ball.

Around the time he beat Lt. Surge's Raichu with Venus(who by that time had evolved into Ivysaur), Mystik began to communicate with Grey telepathically, and by the time he beat Erika's Bellossom with Burner(Whom he recovered from an abusive Trainer as an Eevee), she learned how to speak human language wholesale.

After finding his way to Fuschia City, he had a struggle against Janine, losing once, but rebounding after Burner learned Fire Blast. Following this, he'd gotten into a few scraps with the Flareon's previous trainer, who tried to steal Sabrina's supply of Marsh Badges.

The battle was fierce. The Trainer used a Decidueye, a Pokemon he was not familiar with. It's flying and ghost tactics overwhelmed Venus, even after she managed to shoot him down with a Solar Beam. At this time, Sabrina appeared and made quick work of the trainer with her Alakazam.

The bout against Sabrina was a rough one as well. It was a three-against three match. As Psychic was one of Ivysaur's few weaknesses, he opted not to use Venus, instead opting to use Gold, Leffa, and Mystik. After using some Technical Machine DVDs to swap their moves around the previous night, the contest would begin. Sabrina fought Gold using her Slowbro. The two exchanged clashes of Water and Psychic-Type attacks, but their fight ended in a draw. The Golduck's stamina against Slowbro's sheer wall-like defense and lack thereof tired them both out.

The next round was Sabrina's Kadabra against Grey's Clefairy. Leffa had learned Blizzard, and the Kadabra countered with Psychic. The two wound up tiring themselves out in much the same fashion, but Clefairy managed to win out.

As Grey recalled Leffa, Mystik took to the field, expecting to face Alakazam, but instead, the Psychic Gym Leader brought out her own Meowstic, a male, unlike Mystik.

The two fought, with Sabrina's Meowstic using primarily defensive moves. It was a long match, but in the end, the female was victorious. And she was mildly disappointed.

After receiving the Marsh Badge, the next night, Grey was challenged by the boy that tried to steal them. Burner's ex-trainer, a rude blond boy named Plaid, stood across from Grey. The two of them leered at each other.

Grey accepted his challenge. A full double battle. Grey used Leffa, Mystik, Geo, Maggsus, Tann, and Venus.

The latter would use a Gumshoos, Fearow, Skorupi, Pinsir, Tauros and a Jolteon. The Jolteon(named Zappster) would face Burner. The two took notice of each other. Plaid commanded Zappster to attack aggressively and to win at any cost.

The final round was Burner and Venus against Zappster and Tauros. This fight was especially rough, but in the end, Zappster refused to fight to wound it's fellow Eeveelution maliciously. It took off running into the wild, thus leaving Venus to battle Plaid's Tauros.

The bull Pokemon repeatedly attacked Venus with charging attacks, leaving her no room to use Razor Leaf, or a powder attack. It left her seething in pain.

But just as Grey was about to recall her, Venus' emotions boiled over. Her tremendous care for Grey, Burner, Mystik, Phrody(Yes, he had been born by this time), and the rest of Grey's team caused her to adopt a fiery blue green grow and evolve into her Venusaur state.

With a mighty Double-Edge, she defeated Tauros, nearly sending him crashing onto Plaid. With a leer from Venus, Mystik and Grey, Plaid gathered up his beaten party and retreated.

It wasn't that long after that Grey won his seventh Gym Badge, from a new Gym set up in a town between Celadon City and Vermillion City. It was run by brothers that used Steel and Fairy-Type Pokemon. Types ordinarily not found in Kanto.

And then...the ferry.

He was on his way to Cinnabar Island to challenge Blaine for his eighth and final badge when suddenly, the seas turned violent and filled with white light. Grey didn't know what the phenomenon meant at the time, nor what was causing it. All he could tell remember after it began was being rendered unconscious and waking up in this strange world where Pokemon didn't exist(or rather didn't naturally exist) and meeting those three boys with quirky personalities.

In the present time, Grey checked the time on his watch.

"Guess I'd better turn in." He rolled over in his sleeping bag to drift off into the nocturnal haven, awaiting the next day to resume his search for a way home.

0

 **Kind of a dull chapter, and I apologize for my lack of activity as of late. Took me longer than I'd like with this one. I get into those funks where I'm unable to write, along with drawing, my job, and chores. But hopefully I can resume my fanfiction works with this chapter done.**

 **Also, if you're wondering, Grey does NOT live in the anime world. He lives in one a bit closer to the game world, but with elements based on the anime. I.E. Brocks younger brother Forrest. Additionally, Brock is a breeder in this, as he states his interest in the anime, Yellow, and the more recent Let's Go games, (but anime Brock set that aside to become a Pokemon doctor instead).**

 **Hope you all enjoy this side chapter. More Ed shenanigans next time.**


	22. Jurassic Ed

The Eds, Kevin, Rain, and Rolf walked their way through the countryside as they rationed their supplies. Watt, Wotter, Volty, and Pluto stood staring, confused.

"Hmm...Let's see...with our combined allowances, we each seem to have ninety-five dollars between the six of us. And a large portion of that is from Rain." Double D noted. "Since we're travelling, virtually exposed to the elements, we need to procure some camping supplies somehow. Three tents, and bottled water are ideal."

"Why three tents?" Eddy asked.

Kevin raised an eyebrow to him.

"What?"

The jock waved his hand at Rain while she wasn't looking.

"What about her? Ouch!" Kevin flicked Eddy on the forhead. The short Ed balled his fists, ready to brawl, until Ed picked him up to calm him. "Lemme go, monobrow!"

"Can't do that, Eddy." The dumber Ed boy said.

"Rolf, you have outdoorsman skills, from your outings with your Urban Ranger troupe. You can serve as our gatherer for edibles. And because you and Ed are the strongest, you can both go for firewood when we need it."

"This is well within the range of Rolf's ability." The blue haired boy responded.

"Unfortunately I don't like the idea of hunting, so we may need to stick away from meat. Especially since we're travelling with our otherworldly companions."

"Pi-chu." Watt chimed.

Rolf immediately snapped to reality at this statement. "But...mammal flesh is the staple of Rolf's diet! I cannot do without it!"

"Yeah, sockhead, you remember when we had that bet going on." Kevin added. "He couldn't even open doors!"

"Was it really that bad?" Rain asked.

"Trust me, lots of stuff involving these three turned sour quick."

"Oh, very well then, but no hunting, and no trapping." Edd added. "I suppose we may need to see if we can scrounge up spare funds for meatstuffs."

As they walked along, Ed saw something in the distance. Something that roused his "interests".

He took off running.

"Where does he think he's going?" Kevin asked.

"It's Ed, remember? He doesn't think." Eddy added.

"Eddy, you COULD be a little nicer to your friend." Rain scolded him. "Should we follow him?"

"Only to keep One-Shy-Of-a-Full-Deck Ed-boy out of trouble." Rolf noted. The group of them as well as their walking Pokemon followed behind Ed, who was starting to shrink in their eyes.

Moments later, the group came to a large wooden gate, resembling that of a famous dinosaur flick. On either side was the sight of large sculptures resembling dated models of theropod dinosaurs.

Double D looked up to read the large sign. "Primeval Lane?" Watt gave a chime of "Pi…" in awe.

"What's that?" Eddy asked.

"Dinosaur!" Ed wiggled his hands in childish glee. "Ed wants to see dinosaur!"

"Umm, I'm not much on history class, but I'm pretty sure the dinosaurs are extinct, smelly." Kevin said.

"Yes, perhaps it's a museum of sorts?" Edd added.

Wotter and Volty walked up to examine the crude sculptures, sniffing and climbing on them, until the Oshawott fell backward onto the Shiny Pikachu's back. "Chuuu!"

"Oshosha!" Wotter waved his paws apologetically.

Eddy sighed and scooped his two partners up. "You two need to learn to stay out of trouble."

The Electric and Water-Types groaned indignantly at him.

Roto-Z hovered over to Double D. " _Roto-D, Zzrt! What exactly is a 'dinosaur'_?"

"Well, millions of years ago, on this planet there were large reptillian creatures that we came to call dinosaurs." Double D described. "Some were carnivores, others were herbivores. Some were large with menacing fangs and claws, and others were long-necked plant eaters. Some of them even flew. In the seas, there were animals that resembled them, but were rather just large marine reptiles."

" _Fascinating._ " Roto-Z buzzed again.

"Yeah, but they went extinct a few million years ago." Rain added.

" _From what_?"

"Nobody knows. The most popular theory is a large meteorite struck the earth, and kicked up dust into the atmosphere, blocking out the sun. Plants didn't grow, thus the herbivorous dinosaurs couldn't eat, and in turn, the carnivores starved. Others state that a super-massive volcanic eruption did much the same thing. Or perhaps a drastic change in plant evolution, developing toxins that staved the dinosaurs off."

"Or the zombie alien pawns of the planet of the mantis men came and used their brainstems for their guitar strings!" Ed proposed.

A bird cawed in the distance as the entire group of Eddy, Rolf, Rain, Kevin, Double D, and Roto-Z eyeballed him, in their unique methods, such as Eddy raising his eyebrow, Rolf blankly and judiciously glaring oddly, Rain giggling a bit silently, due to thinking it was a joke, Kevin grunting and shaking his head, Double D groaning and facepalming, and the resident Rotom Dex scanning Ed.

As if to snap them out of their stupor, a loud, almost earthshaking roar cut the air. It spooked the boys and girl, as well as their Pokemon.

"What in the world was that!?" Rain gasped.

"Maybe it's a synthesized recording?" Double D suggested.

The roar sounded again, only this time was louder, hinting that whatever made it was coming closer.

Rolf also keyed in on something his primal senses picked up. Loud, thundering impacts. Footfalls. And whatever was making them was huge.

"From the east! A great creature approaches!" He said, waving his hands. "Everybody! Perform the Stalwart Shephard Salute of the Old Country!"

Now the rest of the group turned their confused gaze on Rolf, who puffed his chest out, and stood as tall as he could, holding his arms wide and his hands stretched forward. His leg stance widened, with the left behind the right.

"Huh...Rolf's trying to make a Spirit Bomb…" Ed noted wierdly. "But he's doing it wrong."

"Silence, know-nothing! Perform the salute or we're all doomed!" Rolf barked.

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!" The creature roared angrily as it approached even closer. Rolf's eyes popped widely.

"Too late."

From behind a treeline, a huge animal came barreling out. It's basic shape was recognizable. It was squat, yet tall, with thick legs, a tail, massive fangs, and a collar of spikes. It bore two stubby arms, and had twin horns attached to it's brow ridge.

It gave another roar, knocking the youths back.

"D...Dinosaur!" The seven kids cried out in shock.

Roto-Z zipped in front of them. " _No...Zrrt...It's not a dinosaur...It's a Pokemon!_ "

"Whaddya mean!?" Kevin said as he and Eddy held each others shoulders, both shaking in terror at the sight of the beast.

" _Zrrt!_ " Roto-Z flicked his screen and an image of the creature appeared on it's screen belly. " _Tyrantrum. A species of ancient Pokemon ressurected from fossils!_ "

"Y...you mean in your world that's actually possible!?" Double D shrieked as the "Tyrantrum" loomed over them, growling menacingly.

"Dinosaur!" Ed cheered, running up to it giddily.

"No, Ed!" The rest of the children cried out, yanking him back.

"Aww…" He groaned.

The wild Tyrantrum roared yet again, generating energy that took the form of sharp stones levitating around him that shot at them.

"It's attacking us!?" Rain gasped.

"Goodbye, cruel strange worlds!" Eddy shouted as he and Kevin held each other close, quite uncharacteristically.

Then, as the attack was about to hit, a blast of light struck the stones, disintegrating them.

"What in the-!?" Kevin asked.

"Pi!?" Watt and Volty chimed in unison.

To the side where the Tyrantrum emerged, a grizzled looking man wearing a brown coat and pants, with dirty blond hair appeared. Before him was a large quadripedal creature with a shield-like face, and blunt teeth. It had yellowish hide and metallic studs all over it's body, along with a large gorilla-like creature, with a round belly, and lightly brownish fur.

"Excellent work, General." The man said as the quadriped lowed. "Now, Koko, why don't you put him to sleep?"

The gorilla-esque Pokemon walked up slowly, before giving a yawn. The Tyrantrum's eyes went blank before giving out a yawn of it's own. It lazily swung it's tail as an attack, but fell over promptly to sleep.

The fellow sighed before pulling out a Poke Ball and drawing the Tyrantrum inside. He looked solemnly at the sphere in hand. "We'll reach you...somehow."

This stranger looked up to see the Eds and their companions. "Are you children all right?"

"Y...Yeah." Kevin said shakily until he realized he and Eddy were practically hugging each other. The two shot each other an angry grimace before shoving each other away, though Eddy toppled over.

"We owe our lives to you, sir…" Double D sighed frantically. "How can we repay you?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. This one's still shaken up about being woken up." The guy said, shaking the ball he was holding lightly.

"Woken up?" Rolf asked. "What mean you by this?"

"Primeval Lane is a facility similar to a nature preserve where myself and a few other researchers work. Ever since we all woke up in this world, we noticed that a few Pokemon had travelled over as well...somehow. Along with fossils of Pokemon whose time is long past."

"And...you're from the Pokemon world? And...you brought that...dinosaur one back to life?" Rain asked, almost petrified.

"Yes. Though more of them seemed to become more well acclimated than this one."

Watt and Pluto waddled up to the Bastiodon and Slaking before them, with curious expressions. The white Pichu looked around him before leaping up on it's back as if it were a horse. Bastiodon gave a bit of a contented snort.

The Cubone on the other hand was a bit more wary. Slaking gave a friendly cry of "Slaaa-" which made Pluto jump and run back behind Ed.

"Oh…" Ed picked Pluto up and cradled him in his arms. "It's okay! It wants to be friends!"

"C...Cubone?" Pluto said.

"Here." Ed held Pluto up to the Slaking, who gave another wave and held it's hand out. The Cubone was still wary, but a little less now that his friend was holding him. He put his own paw up to the Slaking's and they held them together.

"Would you like to take a tour of our facility?" The man asked. "My name's Harry, by the way."

The children, save for Ed shrank back a bit. Ed on the other hand almost dropped Pluto at the suggestion. "A time to see real-life dinosaurs!? Count Ed in!~"

"Great! I assure you, they all live in warm, spacious enclosures, so there's no danger."

"Well...If it's safe. I suppose we can." Double D said.

"Follow me." Harry lead them through the gate.

After a few moments, the Kanker Sisters peeked out from a nearby hill.

"Did you hear that?" Marie asked. "Real-life dinosaur...Pokemon things! Think of it, Lee! If we nab just one of 'em like that big one, that boss guy will be super happy!"

"Yeah...and we might move up higher than those two stooges and their talking cat!" Lee noted. "Let's do it!"

As the redhead and bluenette sisters marched forward with confidence, they noticed the absence of a certain blond, and turned around.

"Maaaaaay, get your butt in gear!" Lee commanded to the youngest sister, who was shivering in fright.

"No way!" The bucktoothed Kanker Sister denied. "There's no way me, or Ivory are going down there and getting eaten by some T-Rex wanna-be!"

"It's just another Pokemon!" Marie groaned with a hand on her hip. "We can CATCH it!"

"I don't think so. That stooge already had it in a Ball." Lee added, to Marie's frustration.

"Well, you know what I mean! We can catch another one! Now come on, May!"

"NO." May protested with her tongue stuck out.

"NOW!" The two older sisters said, grabbing her by the arms and dragging her.

"Somebody help meeeee!" She cried.

Lee suddenly had a realization, causing her to drop May. "Wait."

"What is it?"

"We can't just barge in. We gotta get in some way that's not obvious."

Marie sneered. "Leave it to me!"

0

Ed and Rolf peered into the enclosure with their faces to the glass.

"Cooool!" Ed noted.

"By the gods…" Rolf added.

Inside was a large beach-like area, bearing a large number of creatures. Some of them were horseshoe-crab-like, others were built like nautili, some were even tall and humanoid, with large scythe-like limbs.

Roto-Z zipped ahead of them, displaying each creatures image. " _Zrrt! Kabuto, the Shellfish Pokemon. Kabutops, the evolved form of Kabuto. Omanyte and Omastar._ "

The possessed Pokedex flew over to another part of the glass viewing area, displaying a large barnacle/anemone-like creature with four stubby limbs. " _Lileep and Cradily._ " Next, it zoomed over to view a pair of large avian Pokemon, one being a pterodactly-esque being, and another being more birdlike. Evidently the two were staring each other down. " _Aerodactyl and Archaeops._ "

"Fascinating…" Edd noted.

"I never would've thought I'd get a chance to see something like this!" Rain exclaimed. "It's like a dino-zoo!"

"We're planning on having a big opening, whenever the training of Pokemon takes off in this world in earnest." Harry noted.

Ed took note of one that seemed to be distancing itself from others. "Hey, doc, what's that one?"

It was a brown theropod-dinosaur-like Pokemon, with reddish brown skin, resembling a very short T-Rex.

"Oh...that's Tyrunt. They evolve into Tyrantrum. In fact, we did a DNA check on them both. The one I have with me is actually the father of this particular Tyrunt. However, this little one isn't used to others yet. It would feel a bit better about being with other Pokemon if we could just get through to it's father."

"Poor guy." Kevin said.

Ed frowned, seeing the Tyrunt shy away from all the other fossil Pokemon. "It...wants friends, but it's too scared."

0

As the group viewed the prehistoric menagarie, the Kanker Sisters had incapacitated three of the scientists, and stolen their uniforms. Granted they were slightly baggy on them, the three managed to blend in. Lee had slicked her hair so that it barely covered her eyes. Marie donned a bit of lipstick, and May frizzled her hair lightly before putting on a pair of spectacles.

"Just be careful not to look suspicious." Marie began.

May looked out at an enclosure to see a large number of bipedal turtle-like creatures. "Oh...wow...I like turtles!"

"Nice!" Lee smirked. "We can nab one for ya. I'll see if I can catch one of those rexes!~"

"Why should you get it!?" Marie spat.

"Uh, one, because I'm the oldest. Two, because I'm mom's favorite. Three, because I said so!"

"Mom keeps favorites?" May whined, a little hurt emotionally until Marie slapped her back into reality.

"She's just saying that!" The blue-haired sister said. "'Sides, she's too greasy to be mom's fav kid!"

"What'd you call me!?" Lee growled.

"Greasy! Got a problem!?"

"Yeah, she's got blue hair and is being a major-" The oldest sister began, balling her fist and rolling up her sleeve.

"Ahh! There you are." A female voice began, catching them off guard and making them jump. Another of the researchers had came up from behind. She had raven hair, and clutched a tablet computer. "We've been wondering where you three've been. Come along now."

"Wait, for what?" Lee asked with a blunt tone.

"It's your turn to feed the revived Pokemon, silly!" She said with a clueless giggle. "Now come on! These critters have been sleeping for quite a long time, so you can imagine how hungry and thirsty they would be."

May immediately piped up. "Whoa-whoa! Listen, sister, it's not what you think! We aren't-" She was silenced as a pair of men shoved a heavy bag of ground food into her open arms. "Yipe!" The blond shrieked, hitting the floor.

The researcher opened the gate to the enclosure as she guided each of the Kankers inside. "Now be careful. Some of them are a little bit frisky."

As the door shut tightly, the girls turned to face the creatures inside the enclosure, which were already moving in on them.

"Oh wow. She sent us in here like we weren't coming face to face with living breathing DINOSAURS." Marie said sarcastically.

Up in viewing area, Harry pointed down at them. "And if you'll look now, some of our interns are getting ready to feed some of the exhibits."

Double D instantly saw through the Kanker's disguise. "T...Those aren't interns!" He said with a stammer.

The workers and the others turned to him. "Oh?" Harry continued. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, dork, those three are wearin' the lab coats and everything." Kevin folded his hands.

Edd frowned at Kevin. "Look closer, all of you."

Rain turned to see the girls in the enclosure. "Red...blue...yellow…"

"No time to talk versions, Rain!" Ed added. "We're watching the show!"

Eddy suddenly snapped into reality. "Holy cannoli! Ha-ha! It's the Kankers!"

"Three-hair and no-neck Ed-boy speaks the truth!" Rolf shouted. "The three furies have invaded this facility of resurrection!"

"Who are these 'Kankers?'" Harry asked.

"They're three annoying sisters from our town." Eddy said with a laugh, setting up a lawn chair. "They pass me, Ed and Double D over there off as their boyfriends, and make our lives and everyone in the Cul-De-Sac we lived in miserable. Ha! This outta be good."

"This most certainly ISN'T good!" Another researcher said. "The Fossil Pokemon don't like strangers! They've barely gotten used to us!"

Inside the exhibit, the Kanker Sisters were backing into a corner as a Kabutops, and another large armored shrimp-like creature were closing in on them with angry leering gazes.

"What are you lookin' at!?" Lee barked. "I'll catch you right here and now if you don't know what's good for ya!"

The Kabutops slashed out at her with it's scythe-like arm, nearly taking her head off, were it not for the redhead jumping out of the way with a shriek.

Meanwhile, a group of Omanyte and Omastar closed in on Marie and May, the sisters dropping their bags of food as they drew closer and closer, the Helix Pokemon waving their tentacles about madly.

"G...Gross!" May groaned. "What are these ugly things!?"

A large Omastar hissed and bore the fangs in it's orifice-like mouth.

"What? You wanna go, escargot!?" Marie spat, only for the ammonite-like creature to rear back and loose a torrential burst of water from it's mouth, knocking her into May, and blowing the two of them against a wall.

"We have to get them out of there!" Harry stated, reaching for a wall phone.

"What? And ruin the show?" Eddy grunted.

"Eddy, as much as we both detest Lee and her sisters, this is serious!" Double D began. "They could get themselves killed!"

"Okay, fine…" The shortstack added, rising up from his seat.

Lee scoffed. "We don't need any help! We're here to sack this place!"

The researchers gasped as the three girls in the terrarium ripped their way out of their disguises, revealing their Team Rainbow Rocket uniforms.

"So that's it…They were spying on us and saw that we were headed in here!" Double D deduced. "And after hearing about the revived Pokemon, they decided to sneak in and attempt to poach everything!"

"How wicked!" Harry snorted. "They planned to plunder us!?"

"Go, Jerry!" Lee shouted, loosing her Lickitung from his Ball.

"Lil' Marie!" Marie added, letting her Eevee out.

"Bonette! You're move!" May added, as her Mandibuzz took to the air.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Rain asked Roto-Z. The living Pokedex buzzed as it scanned May's bird.

" _Mandibuzz. A Dark and Flying Type. They are a species of rougeish Pokemon._ " Roto-Z turned to Ed. " _You'd better recall Pluto. Mandibuzz feed on Cubone like him_!"

"Oh no!" Ed screamed, taking his newer partner up in his arms. "Hide, Pluto!"

"Cubo?" The diminutive ground-type vocalized, until Bonette flew up to the glass.

"Mand-ii!" She screeched wildly at the sight of him.

"Cubone!" Pluto cried as Ed hid him in his jacket. Ed produced a hunk of moldy cheese from one of his pockets.

"Back, aggressor bird from the depths of hades! Or Sheldon Jr. will punish you!"

Bonette smacked painfully into the shatterproof glass, and began her descent beak-first toward the ground, until an Aerodactyl struck her in the side.

"Bonette!" May wailed.

"Lil' me! Knock that pansy-dactyl for a loop!" Marie commanded. "Double Edge!"

"Vo-voli!" The Eevee snapped, leaping onto Jerry's tongue, who gave her a launching, causing her to give a green glowing head-butt to the pterodactyl-esque Pokemon, knocking out of the sky. As she fell back to the ground, an Archeops swooped down and snatched her up.

"No!" Marie growled. "Put my Eevee down!" She demanded as she picked up a stone, readying to throw it until an Omastar wrapped it's tentacle around her wrist, pinning her to the floor. "Hey! Let me go, ya overgrown-eep!" The Helix Pokemon hissed angrily as it snapped it's fangs together.

"Jerry, use Power Whip!" Lee exclaimed.

"Licki-tung-tung!" Jerry complied, his tongue glowing and lashing out at the Omastar, knocking it over and sending it rolling away.

"Nobody messes with my sister but me! Now, let's try it!" The redhead continued, as she produced one of her Poke Balls. "Go, Poke Ball!" She chucked it at the ammonite/octopus like being, but another one intercepted, causing the two orbs to smack into each other and hit the ground. Lee grunted and grit her teeth, swirling around to see the bicycle punk from the Cul-De-Sac.

Kevin smirked. "Those ain't yours to catch, sleaze!"

"Why you-!"

"Go, Buck!" He exclaimed, letting his Charizard loose.

As he materiallized, Buck shook his head with a snarl at the Kanker Sister. Lee snorted. "Oh good. I forgot we were supposed to nab that thing too! Jerry! Use Stomp!"

Her Lickitung flounced forward, and gave Buck a stomp in the chest. "Zarr!" He hissed painfully as the wind was blown out of him.

"Buck! Brush it off and use Rock Smash!" Kevin commanded.

"Ri-Zaar!" Buck growled, balling his fist and slamming it into Jerry's face, the Long Tongue Pokemon flying back into Lee, and Lee landing back to the ground.

"Get up, Jerry, we got a job to-" Lee began until she saw a shadow looming over them.

It was the Tyrantrum that had gone berserk earlier. Lee and Jerry scrambled back to their feet and sprinted back to her sisters.

"We ain't scared'a you!" Lee boasted. "Come on! If you think you can take us!"

"Tyyyyyy…" The T-Rex-like creature growled in his throat as a yellow ball of energy appeared in his maw.

"I think you made him mad…" May squeaked as the three of them and their Pokemon paled in fright.

"You think!?" Marie added.

"-Rantrum!" The beast bellowed, loosing a beam of destructive light at them.

Outside, one could see the facility contort cartoonishly as the roof exploded with the usual faceless cry of "SUBALUWA!" and the three of them were sent flying in a manner very similar to their mentors.

Buck's jaw contorted into a smirk, until the Tyrantrum stomped up to him. The Rock/Dragon-Type growled to the Charizard, prompting him to return the gesture, making himself look as big as possible, and flaring up his tail.

The dragon and dinosaur stared each other down, until a small figure, the shy Tyrunt emerged from behind. "Ty! Ty-ty-ty-runt-Tyrunt!" The small rex yipped, coming between them and standing at the defense of his father.

Tyrantrum growled softly before making a scoff-like sound and lumbering away. Buck snorted, blowing smoke from his nostrils. He would've preferred a fight.

Kevin sighed walked up to Buck, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Good job, Buck. Come on." The Charizard looked to his trainer and gave an affirmative nod, the two walking out of the open door.

Harry pressed a button, and the door sealed. He turned to Kevin and Buck. "That. Was close. Though I feel sorry for those other three."

"Ah. It was nothing." The jock smirked, patting his Flame Pokemon's belly, who stood proudly, with a roar of "ZAR!"

"Besides. We're made of some pretty strong stuff in this world!" Eddy noted, scowling a little at Kevin for looking like a hero. "Those three'll be up and running again in about an hour or so, probably."

The fossil digger raised his eyebrow. "If you say so. So, now that you've seen our facility, I feel a little obligated to present you with a gift, considering you're our first patrons."

"A gift?" Double D asked. "What ever could you mean?"

"Because the six of you seem like capable trainers, I've decided. How'd you all like to have your own Fossil Pokemon companions to share your adventure with?"

"Are you sure that's safe?" Rain asked. "I mean, we ARE just kids."

Harry flicked his head back at an assistant, evidently asking him to go and fetch something. The assistant did so, and brought a box before them, containing six Poke Balls. "These ones here have been accomadated to living with humans. Would you like to see?"

Eddy was quick to snatch one up. "Sure, I'll take one!"

"Eddy, that's rude!" Double D snapped, until Harry offered him one. "Umm...no, I don't think-"

"Go on, Double D! He wants you to take it!" Ed said.

"Oh, fine. But it's your fault if I get mauled."

"Well, open them up and see!" Harry smiled.

Edd and Eddy pressed the buttons on the Balls, and in a flash of light, two creatures manifested.

The one from the former's Ball was a blue and black sea-turtle-like Pokemon, with an almost stone-like shell. The one from Eddy's was a multi-colored avianoid Pokemon, with stone-like plumage, that looked similar to Archeops.

"Wh...what the? Oh, come on!" Eddy moaned. "How come I get stuck with a bozo bird and Double D gets his own turtle!?"

Roto-Z flew up to scan them both. " _Zzrt! It's not technically a bird Pokemon, Eddy. It's Archen. An ancestral flightless bird Pokemon. The pre-evolved form of Archeops! And Roto-D's is Tirtouga. A Pokemon that swam the seas with an armored shell that protected it from predators._ "

Double D knelt down to get a closer look. "My my...I've always admired members of the turtle family. Hello, little one! my name is Eddward, but you can call me Double D."

"Tou-ga!" Tirtouga wagged it's tongue happily at him and offering it's fin.

Edd smiled with a chuckle and accepted it's fin in a sort of handshake. "A gentlemanly fossil. Hah-hah. Well then, I'll be your friend from now on."

Watt scuttled up to Tirtouga with a chirp of his species name. The two almost seemed to spark a conversation, as Eddy picked his new Archen up. "Geez. Alright then, looks like I'm your trainer from now on. I'm Eddy."

The Rock and Flying-Type didn't respond. Instead, he maintained a blank, empty stare. "Hello?" Eddy asked. He furrowed his brow and waved a hand in front of Archen's eyes. Another moment passed until the little proto-bird started to peck at Eddy's face. "Ah! Ahh! Get it off! Get it off!"

Kevin, and Rolf got heart laughs out of it, with Rain scolded them slightly. Ed smiled. "It's a woodpecker. Except for Eddy!"

As Eddy recalled the Archen to it's Poke Ball, Kevin and Rolf walked up, each taking a Ball. "Alright, let's see what we're getting then." Kevin suggested.

The two tossed them into the air, causing them to open. The one Kevin released revealed itself to be somewhat of a raptor-like Pokemon, with a blue cranial dome, and grey body. It had bird-like eyes and face, with short arms and stout looking legs. "Crani!" It crowed.

The one from Rolf's Ball was a four-legged Pokemon, with a yellow body and an armored, almost shield-like face. "Sheild-on!" It barked.

"Sweet! Is it like Tyrantrum?" Kevin asked Roto-Z, giving his new teammate a pat on the head, only for it to slam it's head into his stomach. "Hoo!" He grunted in pain.

" _Cranidos. A Headbutt Pokemon._ " Roto-Z chirped. " _It's ironclad skull is perfect for ramming foes into submission_."

"Now...you tell me." Kevin gasped as he collapsed.

" _Oh dear...Zrrt._ " The Rotom Dex hovered closer to see if he was injured.

"All-knowing device of wisdom? Tell Rolf of this new creature from time long past." Rolf said.

" _Ah, yes. Shieldon. An Armor Pokemon. It likes to polish it's shield-like face on tree trunks and has a high tolerance for pain._ "

"Ho-ho!" Rolf chimed. "It is like Thick-Skin-and Steel-Skull-Ed-boy! Very well. Rolf will take the honor of raising it."

Harry offered a Ball to Rain. "Ohh no, I couldn't." Rain said nervously.

"Go on." The researcher said in a friendly manner. "I think this one is WELL suited for you."

"Well...if you insist." Rain said, taking the Ball and rolling it cautiously along the floor. It opened, and in a flash, another revived fossil Pokemon manifested.

It was a small quadripedal sauropod with ice blue skin and frilly sail-like protrusions above it's eyes.

It looked around with an inquisitive coo of "Mau? Maur?"

Rain's eyes sparkled with delight as her jaw gaped. It was beautiful. The sauropod stamped up to her lightly and rubbed her head on Rain's side. "Amau!" It chimed happily.

"I love it!" The girl cried out, with tears of joy slipping from her eyes.

"I'm glad you do. It almost looks like the feeling is mutual." Harry laughed, before turning to Ed and offering him the last Poke Ball. However, the scientist paused, and observed how Ed was looking toward the enclosure. Harry glanced and saw that he was watching Tyrunt inside, playing happily at his father's feet. The Tyrantrum calmly approximated a smile as it watched it's child enjoy himself.

Harry smiled in turn. "Don't worry, young man. That one is going to do just fine."

"Are you sure?" Ed asked.

"Trust me. The best thing for that Tyrunt is to stay safe and sound here with it's family. But the best thing for THIS Tyrunt-" Harry gestured to the Poke Ball he was holding. "Might just be to stay with you."

"Y...You mean-?" Ed began until Harry opened the Ball. A nearly identical Tyrunt materiallized before Ed, only this one was a lighter shade of brown.

"Ty?" It asked.

Ed's grin widened as he knelt down and scooped the Royal Heir Pokemon up, and wrapping his arms around it in a hug. "I got my own little T-Rex! I'll name him Tyreek!"

"Why does HE get one?" Eddy folded his arms.

"Don't question it. It never helps." Edd added.

0

As this transpired, a meeting at the U.N. building had taken place. The nations of the Earth had called for a resolution concerning the mysterious creatures that began wildly popping up in random locations all around the world, and were hosting a group of scientists that proposed a solution.

However, rather than scientists, the representatives of the world's countries found themselves paralyzed by an unknown force not long after a stranger suddenly appeared, along with a tall, lanky creature in armor, with a spherical, rounded abdomen, vaguely feline feet, and a bulbous tail flicking around behind it.

The creature merely flicked it's skinny arms, and the lot of them were frozen. It's master smirked, and with a venomous tone of voice, made a declaration.

"As of now...this world...belongs to me."

 **Hey folks, that's a rap for this chapter. This chapter was suggested by PKSmashBros. I made a few creative changes to the scene where they get their fossil Pokemon they wrote though. I had originally planned for this one to be longer, and for the scientists of Primeval Lane to have unwittingly resurrected ACTUAL real-life dinosaurs, and battles for surpremacy would have erupted with the fossil Pokemon, but I realize that would've been a tad bit too dark. Epic though. I mean, imagine a Tyrannosaurus Rex smacking down against a Tyrantrum. ^^ Okay, sorry for teasing you.**

 **Additionally, it's come to light that Article 13 passed in the European Union, but they have two more years before it comes into effect or something like that. This is troublesome, even though it doesn't affect me in America. But it is still a troubling matter, because allegedly it would mean no more fanfiction or fanart, especially if the trend spreads to the rest of the world.**

 **It's REALLY disappointing that politicians dribble over something like that. But there is still time to oppose it, I think. I hope that it gets struck down, or repealed. Heck, I'd take Team Rainbow Rocket invading the real world any day as opposed to that.**

 **On an unrelated note, I'm taking suggestions on what Edd, Eddy, Rolf, Kevin and Rain's fossil Pokemon's nicknames should be. If you like, leave it as part of a review.**

 **Until next time, folks.**


	23. The Fawn

Faraway in Peach Creek, the remaining three of the Cul-De-Sac kids that regularly socialized with each other were going about their daily lives.

Nazz lie on her bed, combing her Kirlia Kenzie's hair. The small, girlish Pokemon smiled happily as she looked in the mirror. Her trainer had tried previously to braid and style her hair, but the Emotion Pokemon staunchly refused.

The young blond stared out the window at the sky. "It's been like a whole week...I wonder where they are…"

"Kirl?" Kenzie asked, turning back to Nazz.

"Oh, it's okay, Kenzie." Her trainer assured her, but the Kirlia pouted. Unbeknownst to Nazz, she could feel her emotions as well, and could tell something was wrong. "What?" Nazz asked. Kenzie frowned harder and got closer to her face, as if interrogating her. "Okay, fine. Y'see, I'm just wondering what happened to the others. Y'know, Eddy and his friends...or Rolf...or...Kevin."

"Kir…" Kenzie eased up, backing away.

"We usually saw each other every day. I mean, Kevin and I hung out all the time with Sarah and Jimmy." She continued. "Rolf usually tagged along too. And the Eds were up to their tricks, coming up with scams to try and steal part of our allowance. But...I never meant any harm to them. And I don't think they ever did either.

"And now...they've been missing. Their parents must be worried sick. I haven't even seen Jonny for days."

Nazz sat up and turned away. She shouldn't bore her Pokemon with her feelings, she felt, until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Kirlia…" Kenzie said in a warm, knowing tone.

"Thanks, Kenzie." Nazz smiled, contented that someone was there for her. She turned back around. "How about we go to the playground?"

"Kir-kir!" She replied with an almost yipping tone of voice as she bounced up.

As Nazz stood up, she paused at hearing a knock at the door. A flutter of a thought flew through her mind. Perhaps this was Kevin.

Nazz and Kenzie went out of their room and up to the door, opening it. No one was there, but they did see a letter wrapped up in a leaf.

"What is this?" Nazz said as she started to read it. " _I know what happened to the guys. If you want to know, come to Jonny's backyard, and to the large tree. TELL. NO. ONE._ Wierd…Hold up, there's more. _This message will self-destruct in-_ " However, immediately, the letter caught fire in her hand. "Oww! What the heck!?" Nazz cried out, blowing on her burned hand and waving it to ease the pain. Kenzie used her Psychic move to pull dirt from the lawn onto the fire and extinguish it. "Let's go, Kenzie, we gotta go and see what this is all about!"

"Kir!" Kenzie replied, running after her as she took off toward Jonny's house.

0

Kevin and Eddy observed Double D's work. He had collected a good deal of wires and scrap metal from the junkyard they were in, and was building some sort of gadget.

"I give, Edd. What is that?" Kevin asked.

"Just...about...finished!" Double D said, holding it aloft. It was a small device with a screen, direction buttons, another button, and a cup on a wire.

"What. Is it?" The jock asked again, obviously getting a little annoyed.

"It's my prototype Box Port."

"A what?"

"Our friend Grey from the Pokemon World had a device that allowed him to carry a large amount of Pokemon on hand given to him from a scientist. While they're inside, they're in an infinite virtual space that allows them to roam about as they please. They don't feel pain, and don't become hungry or thirsty."

"Nice!" Eddy said. "I forgot all about that!"

"Ohh, right! So if we catch too many to carry, we can store 'em in that!" Kevin added.

"Precisely, but we're in need of a test subject. Though I don't think we should use one of our living Pokemon, which is why I've calibrated it to store inanimate objects for now." Double D added, producing a grapefruit. He placed the grapefruit inside of the receiving cup to the device and pressed a button, allowing it to whirr to life.

The citrus glowed white before seemingly disintegrating and draining down into the cup. Kevin and Eddy watched with interest as the image of the grapefruit appeared on the screen. Edd pushed a directional button and the center button, causing a white-gloved hand to pick up the fruit and place it in a blank spot next to it. He did this a few times, before picking it up a final time, and dragging it over to a square space with the words RW(Real World) over it. He placed it on the area, and in a few moments, it whirred to life again, and the grapefruit appeared once more in the cup.

"Wow, that's really-" Kevin began until the grapefruit burst apart in their faces, pulp flying everywhere.

"Yeah, we're not using this one."

"I know I can get it right…" Double D said. "This interdimensional technology is so hard to replicate...even when you have an eidetic memory."

0

Elsewhere, Rolf, Ed and Rain had gone to collect firewood for their campsite. Ed walked along with Snappy and Tyreek, the Grotle and Tyrunt evidently chatting each other up as Sunny trailed along at Rain's feet, while Rolf followed behind with Bastion.

Rain was wowed at the fact that the two boys could actual carry an entire TREE with their bare hands, and what's more each having their own. Such would seem an impossible feat to humans, and likely difficult even for Pokemon, and yet, while Rolf seemed to be having to exert mild effort, Ed's effort seemed next to nil.

As the three children walked along, Ed suddenly dropped his load, causing the tree trunk to fall on Rolf's foot. "Aiya-ya-! What has made Lackin'-in-Chin Ed-boy to attempt to crush Rolf's foot!?" The foreign boy asked as he dropped his own firewood to dislodge his poor appendage.

"Deer!" Ed noted, pointing up ahead. With confusion, Rolf and Rain turned up ahead to see a sort of deer-like creature standing in the middle of the trail.

However, this was nothing simple as that. It had sharp, almost bladelike feet. with blue, black and silver skin. The size and lack of antlers indicated that it must've been a mere fawn.

It seemed to radiate life. The beautiful creature standing before them had a sort of majestic glow.

"By the gods, this is no simple deer!" Rolf noted. "This can only be a pocket beast!"

"Must be-!" Rain said.

Immediately Ed struck a grin. "Let's capture it!" He said, pulling out a Poke Ball. "Jackie! I choose you!"

The Sneasel manifested before them. She yawned into her claws and stretched lightly. "'Neezel…" Jackie droned.

"Jackie! Let's get that mutant deer!"

She turned to see the blue Pokemon. She rolled her eyes and lied down, yawning again. "(There's no way this thing can put up a fight.)"

"Aww-! Come on…" Ed groaned.

"You have five creatures and Rolf has only three! Greedy child!" Rolf snorted. "Allow Rolf this capture. Bastion! Into position."

"Kam!" His Combusken nodded, standing across from it next to Jackie. The Sneasel frowned. She wasn't about to be one-upped by some stupid fire-type, especially a bird. She stood up and brandished her claws.

"Snee-zel!" She vocalized.

Bastion turned to face her, obviously annoyed at her having chosen not to fight and then standing at the ready. "Busssss…" He crowed, contorting his beak into a frown. "(Rude!)"

Jackie's head feather fluttered as her claws seemed to sharpen. She stood in a ready position, as if to start a scrap with him. "Snea-snee-snee-zel!(Watch it, egg-brain!)"

"Uh, oh. I think _they're_ about to fight." Rain noted.

"Jackie, please don't!" Ed said.

As the two severely mismatched Pokemon had their stand off, a pink glow washed over them. Jackie and Bastion turned back to face the fawn, which they could see was emanating this aura.

The two didn't know what was going on, but they could feel an overpowering sensation of calm.

Calmness.

"Whoa...talk about pretty!" Rain said. "Is it magic?"

' _Please don't hurt me._ ' A childish voice radiated from before them. The deer-like Pokemon bowed it's head.

"It speaks!" Ed exclaimed.

"What magic is this!?" Rolf cried out.

Rain's eyes widened as the mystic aura'd Pokemon walked up to her on it's bladelike feet. It rubbed it's head against her side.

' _Please…C...can you take me home?_ ' The voice echoed again. Clearly telepathy.

"H...home?" Rain asked, shaking.

' _I have to get back home...papa will be mad with me for running away._ '

Rain knelt down to look it in the eyes. It's eyes were blue as infinity, with distinctly X-shaped pupils.

0

Double D sighed after doing a bit more tinkering with his prototype. "Haaaaa...I guess I'll start fresh in the morning. What could be taking the others so long?"

He looked back to see Kevin and Eddy with their Pokemon, already helping themselves to lunch. "Ummm, hello? Isn't it a bit rude to start eating without the others?"

"Y'snooze y'lose, sockhead." Eddy said rudely.

Wotter and Volty each ate their fill, but cast shifty looks at Pecky, the new Archen among their ranks. She hadn't touched her food, still maintaining that same blank stare.

The Pikachu, concerned, offered her a few grains of his own food. Wotter, like Eddy, was wondering if she was even sentient, waving a hand in front of her face, until, like before, the proto-bird started pecking wildly at the both of them.

"Hey, hey!" Eddy snapped his fingers. "Cut it out!" He grapped Pecky in his arms and picked her up. "You're gonna have to try and get along with the rest of-ow! Hey-hey!"

Pecky pecked her trainer in the head, before swooping out of his arms, helping herself to the rest of his sandwich and fluttering away near the other Pokemon. "Ar-ar-ar-ar!" She crowed tauntingly.

Eddy grunted. ' _THIS is why I can't stand birds…_ '

Watt twisted and turned in his sleep before rising up groggily behind Edd, who was giggling to himself at Eddy's situation. The albino Pichu staggered forward, not able to pay attention to where he was going, until he tripped over the makeshift boxport. "Pi?" Watt vocalized, realizing that his foot hit something. His body glowed before turning into light and draining into the receiving cup.

"Oh my!" Edd twisted around to see the device activated. "Watt!?"

0

Inside the box port, Watt found himself wrapped up in fetal position, spinning around slowly as he seemed to fall into an inky black void. "Chuuu…chuuuu!?"

He seemed to stop falling, cold ground meeting his backside. Watt stood up, looking around scaredly. "Pi? Pi-chu?"

"SUBALUWA!" A voice cried. However, unlike before, this one was more focused. It sounded like it actually came from nearby.

Watt backed up, feeling a leg behind him. He looked up to see Ed, however, his skin was lime green. His hair was tied up in a braid and he wore a loin cloth. He was heavily muscled.

This altered Ed glared down at him angrily.

"Pi? Chu-pi?" Watt asked nervously.

"Subaluwa!" Ed shouted at him, plunging his fist into the ground before him.

"Pichuuuuu!" Watt screamed, running away. He turned back to see Ed chasing him, causing him to sprint faster across the void. Why was his trainer's friend trying to hurt him? All that he could hear was his own frantic breathing and Ed's constant droning cry of "Suba-suba-suba!"

He finally saw what looked like an exit gate and passed through it. What he didn't see, was the image of Rolf's face on the gate.

Immediately, he was struck with an intense heat. When he came back through, he found himself standing on a platform of sorts. The only thing he saw to interact with was a figure standing before him with his back turned to him.

He recognized the sockhead-like hat that Edd no longer wore, but figured he probably carried a spare, despite leaving them at home.

"Pi-chu-pi!" Watt yipped happily, running up to him.

As if hearing him, the figure turned to show that it was Double D. However, Watt came careening to a halt, seeing his eyes. They were tinted a hateful reddish orange.

"What are you?" Edd asked in a much rougher, yet lonelier sounding voice. "I don't have time to play! Get lost."

"Pi...chu-pi?" Watt asked, not understanding why his friend would talk to him this way, or why his eyes showed such an anger.

"I said get lost! Annoying rodent!" This dark Double D shouted, flicking his hand forward, and as if an unknown force slammed into his stomach, Watt was thrust backward, skidding against the platform, nearly flying off and into the lava.

Watt managed to get back up, seeing that another figure, Rolf, wearing yellow robes stand across from Double D. He made note that the farm boy now sported a short beard.

"I understand what is going on here." Edd said coldly. "You've come here to do away with me!"

"Rolf has come to speak some sense into the darkened Edd-boy!" Rolf said. "The artichoke has thickened until there may be no coming back!"

"I do not fear the dark side as you do...I have brought peace and justice! And security to my Cul-De-Sac!"

Rolf spat something in his native language. "There is no longer a Cul-De-Sac! Rolf's loyalty is to his friends!"

"Don't make me destroy you." Edd threatened.

"Pi…" Watt whined. Surely this could not be his friend. Not with as evil as his voice sounded.

"Rolf will do what he must do." Rolf pulled something from his robe, and what appeared to be a ruler made of blue light appeared and clashed against a red one that Double D produced.

"Go ahead and try it!"

The two fought with their light saber-like rulers, until Watt shook his head. He turned around to see another gate behind him. This one had Kevin's face on it. "Pichu!" He shouted, running off into it. The last thing he heard was Edd screaming in a horribly pained manner.

0

Watt immediately felt a rush of wind as he manifested from the gate, inertia nearly blowing him away as someone managed to catch him.

He opened his eyes nervously to see Kevin riding a strange red motorcycle.

"Whoa! Wouldn't want you to fall now, would we?" He asked in a strangely mature voice. Watt could see a yellow stripe running down his face.

"Chu!? Chu-chu!?" The Pichu peeked around nervously to see that they were riding around some sort of sprawling metropolis. Confused, he curled up as close to Kevin as he could. "Chuuuuuu!" He shivered, overwhelmed by the strange happenings.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll stop and let you off in a minute." Kevin added.

A harsh voice howled. "Attack!"

Kevin whipped his head around. "Oh no! They're coming!"

"Pi!?" Watt jolted up to see an army of motorcycle-riders chasing after them in all lanes. "PICHU!?" All of the riders looked like Eddy, but with pale skin and glowing pink eyes. Above them were dozens of floating landmine-esque spheres. The spheres flung themselves at Kevin's bike, hitting the asphalt and exploding, nearly blasting them off the road.

Strands of black aura emitted from Watt's form. "Huh?" Kevin hemmed before the Pokemon in his arms loosed bolts of lightning from his body, zapping everything around him.

Before much damage could be done, Watt vanished in a flash of white light.

0

Outside the box port, Double D, Kevin and Eddy were huddled around the device.

"Dear lord, I hope Watt is all right." Edd panicked. "We all saw what happened to that grapefruit! He'll be in a million pieces!"

"Don't worry, Double D, he's made of stronger stuff than fruit!" Eddy said passively, trying to ease his friend's worried mind.

In a flash, Watt reintegrated on top of the receiving cup of the makeshift port. He trembled, with wide, skiddish eyes.

"Watt...are you okay?" Double D asked.

"Pi...chu…pi…" Watt vocalized slowly, unsure entirely if he was back in the real world until Edd scooped him up in his arms.

"There-there. It's okay. You're back with us." He added, wrapping him in a light hug.

"Pichu!" Watt wailed in relief that he truly was back with his friend, relishing in his warm embrace.

Kevin turned around. "Hey! Rain, Lump and Rolf are back!"

Eddy and Edd did so as well. Sure enough, Ed, Rolf and Rain were approaching from the trail, along with their Pokemon. What made their eyes widened was the new arrival, the blue fawn following nervously behind them.

"Whoa! Who caught the sweet blue deer?" Eddy noted.

"It's...such a radiant creature!" Edd added.

"Nobody caught it." Ed replied. "It's following us now."

"What do you mean, Ed?" Eddy asked.

"It's got a problem." Rain said. "The little guy's lost."

"Lost?" Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Well that's not good." He knelt down lightly to stand at eye level, witnessing it's oddly shaped "X" pupils. "Wierd…"

"Kevin, that's not nice!"

Watt turned around in Double D's arms to see what everyone was talking about.. "Pi…" The minute he laid eyes on the deer Pokemon, something clicked deep inside his mind. He grit his teeth. "Chuuuuuuuu-!" Watt's eyes flashed red with anger.

Everybody turned to Watt. "What has angered small Thunder Mouse?" Rolf asked.

The albino Pichu thrashed in Double D's hands. "Pi! Pi-chu-chu! Chuu-chuu-chu-Pi!" He seemed to literally growl as he struggled.

"Watt! What's going on!? Are you going berserk again!?" Double D inquired as he tried his hardest to hold on to him. As if to answer him, dark yellow strands of aura emanated from his body. "Ah! Not again!"

Watt let loose a Thunder Shock, forcing Edd to release him. The lightning attack lashed out at the fawn, but it bowed it's head and a green barrier manifested before it to shield itself. The electricity crackled against it harmlessly until it faded.

"Piiiiii!" Watt growled again, only for Bastion and Jackie to stand in front of him with their arms spread widely.

"Kamba!" The former crowed.

"Snea!" The latter vocalized.

"CHU!" Watt snarled at them, until Double D managed to catch him off guard and heft him up again. "Piii! Pichuuuuu! Pichu!" He screamed as he shocked Edd again.

"Heeeeeeeaaa-aa-a-a-a-a-a-a-stooooooooppppp, Waaaaaaatt!" He groaned as he was electrocuted, his skeleton becoming visible like an X-Ray.

The fawn's eyes widened, until it bowed it's head again, loosing a wave of pink aura. The phenomenon washed over Watt, his own aura writhing madly.

"Chu! Chuuu! Chuu!" Watt screamed more, until the dark yellow aura vanished from him, and he fainted.

"Watt!" Double D screeched as the electricity dissipated as well, holding him up. "Please, say something!" He said, despite that he himself started to take on a green glow that faded after a bit.

"Pi...chu…" The Mouse Pokemon muttered weakly, until he managed to shake himself out of it. "Pi…" Watt said, ashamed of having attacked his friend.

The fawn walked up. " _I'm sorry…_ " The voice telepathed into Double D's mind. A soothing, yet young voice. " _All I could do was calm him down._ "

"You...calmed him down? Wh...Forgive me for asking, but what Pokemon are you?"

Roto-Z fluttered next to them. " _I can anzwer that!"_

"Where have you been?" Eddy asked.

" _I_ _was hiding behind a few crushed cars. That wazzz rather frightening. And I'm technically a ghost!_ " The Rotom Dex stated.

"Pichu!" Watt covered his face.

Double D frowned. "So, can you tell us what our new acquaintance is? And why Watt may have lashed out like that?"

" _Well, I'm afraid I can't say much for Watt. Perhaps his 'condition' was behind it. I'm zzzorry._ " Roto-Z drooped the appendages of the Pokedex he inhabited as the face on his screen frowned.

"That's okay. Just tell us what you do know."

The screen displayed a taller version of the fawn, but with elegant horns studded with what appeared to be gems. " _Xerneas. The Life Pokemon. Fairy-Type. It is capable of drawing the energy from the earth to bestow upon it's friends eternal life. Reports of this are only spoken of in Kalos Region legend._ "

"So...what would make Watt attack something so...beautiful…"

"Hold on, that Poke Ball headed stooge said something about Watt being something called a 'Shadow Pokemon,' didn't he?" Kevin said.

Double D raised his head. "Y...yes, he did say something along those lines!" He said, remembering Miror B. and his Dragonite.

"So, if he knows what those are, then he must know someway to fix Watt's problem." The jock added, smirking.

"Yeah, but then there's the problem." Eddy intoned. "We have no idea where he is. Plus he's got that psycho dragon thing."

"Yeah, but we're getting stronger all the time. If we all rush him at once if we DO find him, then we're sure to take him down and make him tell us everything he might know!"

"Uh, Kevin. Rolf may be the stick in the back to point this out, but at the moment, this life-deer has it's own problem."

"Oh right...the little guy's lost."

" _Papa will be mad at me...because I left the tower…_ " Xerneas droned.

"Tower?" Rolf's eyes widened. "What tower of which do you speak?"

" _That tower._ " It looked to a specific direction of the sky. The children all looked, and much to their shock, high in the sky there was a large floating tower above the clouds.

"BY THE GODS!" Rolf exclaimed. "Valhalla has descended!"

"I don't think it's referring to the Norse legend, Rolf, but I fail to see how we're going to get up there...How can such a thing exist without detection!? Did that come from another world too!?" Double D said.

"Buck can't carry us all up there." Kevin said. "Talk about crazy…"

" _You can only see the tower because I'm with you. I have to get back...or else Papa will look for me, and be worried sick!_ " Xerneas stated.

"Well...We'll have to find some way!" Ed said boldly.

"Oh, Ed? And how do you propose we do that, muck for brains? Look and see how honkin' high in the air that is! We can't get up there!"

Ed put a hand on his shoulder. "We can and we will!" He asserted, making Eddy take a step back.

"Ed, I know your intentions are noble, but I just don't see how we can do this! You heard Kevin, Buck's not strong, nor large enough to carry us all." Double D interjected. "It was a miracle he managed to carry us when we were falling from the Rocket's airship...thing."

"I know I may not be the smartest guy in the Cul-De-Sac...but I know that if we put ourselves together, and find some way to get up there and get ...Ks...ernias home!" Ed said. "Did you two forget? We're Ed, Edd and...um…" Ed paused as if he'd forgotten what to say.

"Eddy." Rain added.

"Yup! We put together all those scams back then, and I'm sure with Double D's brain, mine and Rolf's muscle, and Eddy and Kevin's bossiness, we can come up with a way to get to that tower! Even if I have to jump it!"

"Ed's actually usin' his brain!" Kevin noted.

"Ed? Is that you?" Eddy asked.

"Potatoes!"

"There it is." The shorter Ed groaned.

"Ed's right!" Double D balled his fists. "If we can scrounge up enough materials, I can build a miniature rocket with enough force to carry us up there."

"You...can build a rocket?" Rain asked. Now things were getting even more farfetched for her.

"Well...I built a small one-man one a while back, but it was a flop. Plus we were umm...temporarily influenced by one of Ed's B-movie delusions. Heh-heh." The brainiac scratched his head sheepishly.

"All right then. Let's get to work." Kevin.

"Rolf will lend his strength to this venture!"

" _If your friend comes with me, Papa might be able to do something about his problems._ " The young Xerneas turned to Double D.

"Did you hear that, Watt? You might be made better yet!" Double D mused.

"Pi! Pichu!" Watt cried out, pawing at the air and trying to reach the tower, despite the reality.

"Now now, there's still much to do first."

"Pi…"

And with that, the children started to work, gathering any materials that they could deem necessary.

0

After following the instructions in the incendiary note, Nazz found herself merely staring at the large tree in Jonny's family's backyard.

"Well, Kenzie, we're here. But I don't see any-" As she spoke, the tree's trunk opened up like a door with a hissing sound. "-body?"

"Kir-kirlia…" Kenzie added.

"Well...I guess we should go inside…" Nazz walked into the trunk, witnessing that it resembled an elevator. She pressed a button on the side of the wall, and was sent down with her Kirlia.

The two soon found themselves standing at the top of a spiralling staircase. As soon as she sat her foot on one of the steps, it lit up a pinkish red. She made note of it's odd watermelon theme. "What is this place?"

After a few minutes of walking, Nazz and Kenzie reached the base of the stairs, and marvelled at the cave-like expanse.

"Nazz von Bartenschmear. I've been waiting for you." A familiar voice called.

"Who's there?" Nazz asked, whipping her head around.

"I am the shadow that watches over Peach Creek and the Cul-De-Sac. I am the defender of the innocent, and the misery of the greedy and violent! I am the rind that shines with the force of light in the darkness! I am-!" The lights flashed on, revealing Jonny in his Captain Melonhead costume.

"Jonny!?" Nazz exclaimed, making Jonny fall out on the floor.

The boy turned to Plank, who was seated in a chair wearing a mask. "Whaddya mean I was being overdramatic!? I just wanted it to look cool!"

"Dude, WHAT have you been doing these last few days!" Nazz demanded. "Are the Eds, Kevin and Rolf with you?"

"Unfortunately no. But I've been keeping tabs of where they are."

"You have?"

Jonny sat in a chair across from her in front of a large computer screen. "Look here." Nazz walked up, noticing that the computer terminal itself was made of wood, as well as the green cocoon-like Pokemon inside of a glass case "Watch out for Muffler there. The little guy's still sleeping." Kenzie walked over to the Steenee in the corner that was listening to a bit of music. The two started a conversation about each others trainers.

As Jonny powered on one of the programs on the terminal, the screen lit up to display five blips on a screen, represented by a dollar sign, a piece of bread, a sock, a bike wheel, and an egg. "That's them right there. They passed through Driccly a day or two ago. They're still moving, so I suppose they're all right."

"How...did you build all this?" Nazz marvelled.

"Did you forget I'm a loner? Plank and I got LOADS of time on our hands, plus he's a computer whiz!"

The blond cast a glance over at Plank, confused.

"Okay, then, how are you TRACKING them?"

"We salvaged the Ed's Jawbreaker Satellite a few months ago, and made some modifications to it. I track everyone from the Cul-De-Sac.

Not wanting to delve into it any further, she shifted the focus of the topic at hand. "Okay...why did they suddenly decide to drop everything and leave? Don't they know we have school, and they've missed out on a whole week?"

"It's not their chose, Nazz. They got involved with criminals."

"Criminals? What!?"

Jonny nodded. "I came across an evil gang named Team Rainbow Rocket that wants to use our new Pokemon friends for nefarious purposes! Plank and me've gone undercover to try and dig up some dirt on their master plan. And it isn't good."

"What is it?"

"Apparently, they've already taken over the U.N.!'

"Th...that's impossible!" Nazz screeched. "How's that possible, dude!?"

"I hacked into their system. Apparently, they MADE an incredibly strong Pokemon that they only call…'Beta'…It has out of this world psychic powers, and it's resistant to almost any normal form of attack! What's more, they put our pals on a black list."

"Then...what can we do?"

"There's nothing we can do...Except get strong. Stronger and stronger like no one ever was!" "Melonhead" said, clutching his fist.

"You talk about it like it's nothing…" Nazz said dejectedly. "When they supposedly have a monster that powerful."

"Well...I don't see any other solution." Jonny frowned. "Because they're coming."

"Here? Why!?"

"Because their boss thinks that there's something buried deep under Peach Creek. Something from their world that's important to their agenda. Their boss isn't supposed to be leading the charge though. They've got someone named "Archie" leading the assault."

"When are they supposed to be here?"

"Two days."

Nazz blanched. "Y...You coulda told me sooner! And why me anyway?"

"Because you're the only one I could really trust. Sarah and Jimmy are a bit too soft...and everyone else is gone."

Nazz sighed. "Things sure were a lot easier when all we had to worry about was the Eds and their scams."

"Yeah." Jonny said. "But still, I'm happy all this happened. After all...it's a whole new world now."

Nazz looked over to see her Kirlia chatting with some feminine plant-like Pokemon with a fruit-like lower body. She smiled. "Yeah...It is…"

0

 **The time has come for the remaining Cul-De-Sac kids to steel themselves. Two days. Two days is all they have to ready up for the battle ahead. Can Nazz and Jonny defend their home alone? Will anyone come to their aide?**

 **And will the Eds and their companions aide the fawn Xerneas in getting back to it's own home? Next Rainbow Rocket Ed-scendant!**


	24. Niraa the Hunter

As the Eds and their friends made ready whatever plans they had to build a miniature rocket, across the land, on the outskirts of Peach Creek, Jimmy and Sarah were on the hunt for a new capture.

Sarah and her Snubbull Dixie took off to look around in tall grass, while Jimmy waltzed through the woods with his Bunnelby, Mr. Bunby to find something worth their while. The both of them obviously developed a taste for cute Pokemon.

"Hello?" Jimmy asked, as if someone would answer, poking his head through a bush.

"Bunnel?" Bunby piped up next to him. "Bee?" He turned around, looking for a new friend with him.

The cowlick-haired boy scratched his chin. "Hmm...Maybe over...there?" Jimmy leapt around a tree to find a pair of raccoons eating blueberries. "Oh...how cute! Hello, Mr. and Mrs Raccoon!~"

The raccoons turned to him and snarled. A bead of sweat dripped down his forhead. He waved his hands and backed away. "S...sorry!"

"Bunnelby!" Bunby shouted nearby.

"Mr. Bunby?" Jimmy cried out, pacing back to where he heard the rabbit Pokemon's exclamation. "Aaah!" He screeched in joy at the sight of the being before them. It was a small, blue creature next to the creek, with a spherical body, and white underbelly. It also had rounded ears and a zig-zagy black tail with a blue orb at the end.

"M...Marill?" The creature vocalized.

"Ohhh, I don't know what it is, I just have to-!" Jimmy said, taking a Poke Ball from his pocket. "No hard feelings, okay? NNaah!" With a weak toss, he threw the Ball at the Marill, but the ball hit the ground before it would've hit.

"Marr! Marill!" Marill shouted, taking a step back and blasting water from it's mouth at Jimmy. The frail boy covered his face, only for Bunby to leap in and take the hit.

"Bunnel!" He shouted, flying back into the ground.

"Mr. Bunby-!" Jimmy shouted, holding his arm out before turning back to the Marill, who seemed to sigh before leaping into the water and swimming off.

"Aww...I'm sorry…" Jimmy said, picking his Pokemon up and walking off. "Let's find Sarah. She's got the medicine."

As he walked off, a creature with large red eyes poked it's face out off the bushes. "Spii?" It hissed.

0

At the junkyard the Eds and their companions were in, the lot of them were discussing materials they would need for their rocket.

Rolf and Ed poured sheets of metal they'd gathered onto the ground. "Good...good...we'll need a bit more." Edd said. "And we need six seats, one for the pilot."

"I call dibs on that job!" Eddy grinned.

"I think not, Eddy. You remember what happened last time, yes?" This made Eddy scowl as he recalled his spin at the rocket prototype they built in their own junkyard.

"How exactly are we going to build anything? We don't have any tools." Rain pointed out.

"Why bother with tools, when we got our own all purpose Ed?" Eddy said, pulling Ed by the collar of his coat.

Rain raised an eyebrow, but shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

Eddy stomped on Ed's foot, making his jaw gape. He picked him up by the feet and began to demonstrate using him like a pipe wrench.

"One-hundred percent effective!" Ed garbled.

"If you say so." The girl added. "Though I do think that's a bit extreme."

"As for fuel, I'd rather we rig up a system to use electricity, and avoid probable explosive reprocussions. Watt and Volty can generate large amounts, but not entirely enough."

"So what? Either find more Electric Pokemon or buy some car batteries or something?" Kevin asked.

"That seems like the optimal decision. You should go, along with Rolf and Eddy to see if you can find anything."

"Whelp...if it's the plan, it's the plan."

"Hold on there, buckaroo!" Ed began. "I don't have an electric monster yet!"

"Well, we'll have to see what we can do, Ed." Double D continued. "But we need you here to help with the building."

"Aww…"

"Get along then, everybody. We must bring in another Thunder beast by nightfall." Rolf said. "Rolf is anxious. Perhaps he will find one like young mouse Watt, or Eddy's Volty...But only time will tell."

Roto-Z floated by them " _If you're looking for Electric-Type Pokemon, I can most certainly help! ZZZRT! After all, I'm half Electric-Type myself. Not to mention my Pokedex functions._ "

Kevin produced the Hoenn Pokedex he'd purchased a while back when they were still in Peach Creek. "Well, we got that part covered just fine."

The Rotom Dex's screen put on a pouting face " _Ohhhh, zzure. Just try to keep a conversation going with THAT. Though, I'll let you know that zzzome Electric-Typezzz can be found near power plants. A good deal of them feed on electricity from them. You could even find an Electrode_!"

Rain stammered at the Dex's statement. "L...let's not." She said recalling Petrel's.

0

As the sun moved into the three o' clock position over Peach Creek, Sarah and Jimmy started on their way home. Ed's redhead sister and her Snubbull now sported a small blue elephant Pokemon by their side.

"I love your new pet, Sarah!" Jimmy smiled through his oversized retainer.

"Thanks Jimmy!" Sarah said as Dixie and the pachyderm strolled alongside her.

"Phan-phan! Phan-Phan!" The tiny elephant hopped along behind her.

"I think I'll call him Frank. So what did you find, Jimmy?"

"I uh...didn't find anything." Jimmy frowned. "Plus Mr. Bunby got hurt."

"Oh, don't be sad. I'm sure you'll find someone new tomorrow! Maybe we should try on the other side of town." She assured him, handing him a Potion for Bunby's wounds.

A loud buzzing sound caught them off guard. The boy and girl quickly turned around and shrieked at the sight. An entire swarm of large black and yellow bee/wasp-like creatures with twin forearms ending in huge stingers flew above their heads.

"D-did you see that!?" Jimmy asked. "We should run!"

"Yeah, those things looked freaky!" Sarah added as they broke into a wild dash. They almost made it back to the Cul-De-Sac when Jimmy was knocked down by something behind him.

"Ahh!" He twisted back around and screamed at the sight of the huge bee that flew into him.

"Spii! Spii!" It hissed.

"Please, Mr. Yum Yum, let this be a horrible nightmare and nothing more!" Jimmy wailed. He was almost certain the thing would stab him with it's large stingers, but all of a sudden, it started to rub it's head on his chest.

"H...huh?" Jimmy's eyes widened with shock.

"Spiii…" The bug hissed in a more calm fashion.

"Don't tell me...this bug LIKES you?" Sarah suggested.

"Well, I don't WANT a bug!" Jimmy retorted. "I want something cute, like that blue mouse that I saw earlier."

The Beedrill shot back as if it had taken a bullet. "Sp...spii…"

"Well it's wrong to just send him away when he wants to be your friend!" Sarah added.

Jimmy turned to face the bug, whose eyes were widened, as if pleading.

He pulled out a Ball. "Woe is me…"

0

Eddy, Rolf and Kevin walked through a corn field, following directions to the nearest power plant. "See anything?" Eddy asked.

"I'm lookin', short dork." Kevin added, glancing around.

Rolf turned to the side to see a yellow humanoid with black tiger stripes in various parts of it's body. "Look!" He exclaimed.

Kevin and Eddy found it as well. The creature was flailing it's arms, stomping around as electricity sparked around it's twin antennae.

"What is that thing? It looks awesome!" Eddy began.

Kevin flipped open his Pokedex. " _Electabuzz. The Electric Pokemon. Known for frequently causing blackouts, this Pokemon is very energetic._ "

"I'll handle this." The biker boy smirked, flipping his hat around where the bill faced forward. "Go, Cragster!" He flung the Poke Ball out, letting the Druddigon materialize.

The stony-skinned Dragon-Type yawned and stretched, as if he'd been taking an extended nap.

"Why should you get it?" Eddy frowned.

"Because it's been a while since I CAUGHT one." Kevin noted. "All right Cragster, give it a dose of your Superpower attack!"

"Drudd-i-gawn!" Cragster roared, flexing his arms as his muscles pumped out. He took off running at Electabuzz.

"Lelebuzz?!" The Electric Pokemon gasped, seeing the beast approach. It clutched it's ape-like fist, and lashed out at Cragster with an electrified punch. The Druddigon was stronger, but this one was much faster. It landed the Thunder Punch and leapt back before Cragster could react.

"Cragster, get over it and use Dragon Pulse!" Kevin demanded. Cragster shook the attack off, and loosed an orb of bluish energy at Electabuzz. It was blasted back into the power plant's wall, letting out a yell.

"Okay, time for the Ball! Go!" Kevin shouted, hucking an empty basic Poke Ball at Electabuzz. However, the wild Electabuzz wasn't out of the fight. With a quick swipe, it knocked the Ball away and lunged, striking Cragster in the neck with a karate chop-like attack.

"Druddi!" Cragster hissed, taking the full force of the blow and slamming into the ground.

"Cragster!?" Kevin gasped.

The Druddigon's eyes swirled, signalizing his knockout. It's trainer groaned and withdrew it into it's own Ball. "Take it easy then, bud." He produced another one. "Okay, Chrome Dome, it's your move!" He tossed another one, and his new Cranidos manifested in light.

"Cra-ni!" He squawked eagerly.

"Give that thing a taste of your noggin! Headbutt!"

"Dos!" Chrome Dome replied, knocking his head into the ground and scraping the ground with his talons before taking off, with his iron clad cranium aimed at Electabuzz.

The Electric-Type readied itself, aiming it's arm again, to try and let out another Brick Break attack, but Chrome Dome was too fast, slamming his head into his stomach.

"Okay, now use-" A loud stomp caught Kevin off guard. "What is that?"

From the side, a tall figure stepped out of the corn field. It resembled Electabuzz, but was larger, with shaggy yellow and black fur, with two long black tails and stocky limbs. It's mouth contorted into a frown.

"Is this the bigfooted creature Rolf has heard so much about?" Rolf asked.

"Elllectavvvvvviire!" The creature smacked his fist against his hand, electricity sparking angrily around it.

Kevin opened his Pokedex. " _Electivire. The Thunderbolt Pokemon, and the evolved form of Electabuzz."_

"Vvvvvire!" The sasquatch-like Pokemon hollered, loosing twin blasts of Thunderbolt around them.

"Rolf suggests we all run." Rolf stammered, obviously afraid. He scooped up Kevin's Cranidos and took off. "What are you waiting for!?"

Kevin and Eddy bolted off after them, with the Electavire and Electabuzz glaring at them as they left.

What they didn't take note of was the large number of smaller Pokemon soaring overhead in the direction they headed.

0

Ed and Double D sat with Rain and the young Xerneas in the junkyard. So far, they had managed to build a small cockpit and floor, with the necessary six seats, and a holding area for the Life Pokemon to be safe.

"You said Xerneas is a 'Legendary Pokemon,' correct, Roto-Z?" Double D asked.

His Rotom Dex hovered and dipped to approximate a yawn, having left Watt, Polter, and Wotter, who were playing next to Buck, who had reclined next to a derilect refridgerator for a nap. " _Yes, indeed. Legendary Pokemon are exceedingly rare. Some people go their whole lives without seeing one. Fewer people even less have ever CAUGHT one. ZZRT! Many of them are tied to legends of various regions._ "

"Do you know the legend of Xerneas?" Rain asked, eager to find out about their new friend.

" _It's a bit of a dark story though. Are you zzzure?_ "

"How could anything be so dark?" Double D asked. Behind them, Wotter was practicing his Water Gun attack, before Polter decided to play a prank, leaping out of a boiler, and making him spray Buck, who woke up, steam boiling from his face.

"Story time, please, Roto?" Ed pleaded.

"Zar! Zar-zar! Ri!" The Charizard grumbled, stomping at the much smaller Oshawott. Wotter waved his scalchop at Polter, implicating her instead, but the Mimikyu and Watt skipped away, causing Buck to smack Wotter away and lie back down.

" _Well, I'll tell you then._ " Roto-Z's screen flicked on a withered image of what appeared to be a Pokemon army. " _Long ago, in the Kalos region, that's the region Professor Sycamore is from-_ "

As the three kids listened to the story, a familiar young woman(although not to them) watched on. "Just what are they doing there?" The silver-haired, vizor-wearing blue-bodysuited girl asked herself.

Niraa zoomed in with her vizor to keep an eye on the albino Pichu she'd been charged with capturing. "Just you wait, Rust...I'll get it for ya...juuuust make sure to have my payment ready."

"Hey!" A coarse voice exclaimed from behind her. "Who'd'ya think you are, spying on OUR boyfriends and their stupid friends!?"

Niraa turned to see three girls with red, blue, and blond hair. Lee Kanker curled her lip at this invader.

"You have simple tastes in men. Go away." Niraa replied.

"I think YOU'RE the one who needs to take a hike!" Marie protested. "Or else we might just have to throw our trademark Kanker Hissy Fit!"

Niraa pinched the bridge of her own nose in exasperation with a sigh. She produced a Poke Ball.

"Oh, so now you're pickin' fights, huh?" Lee added, pulling Jerry's Ball out of her pocket. "I'll send you flying!"

"Mallik. Put them to sleep." Niraa said, loosing something from inside. In a flash of bluish-light, a yellow humanoid with a collar of white fur, and triangular ears bearing a pointed nose appeared.

"Hyp...no...Hyp...no!" The humanoid Pokemon droned, waving a pendulum in front of the three sister's eyes.

"Ha! What's that...ugly...thing…" May began, but started to feel groggy as she stared at the pendulum. She yawned. "I'm just gonna...close my eyes…for a minute…"

As May yawned again, she fell to the ground. "Ha-ha!" Marie laughed sleepily. "She's out like a-" The bluenette passed out, falling on top of her.

"Hey! You cheat!" Lee growled. "What...kinda trick...is-This?" She paused as the Hypno grasped her chin, and forced her to look at the pendulum. Her eyes swirlled hypnotically. "Yes, master…" She fell asleep on the spot, before Mallik stepped back.

Niraa recalled the Hypno to his Ball. "Good boy. They were started to get annoying." She turned to look at the children in the junkyard, making sure to keep a keen eye on Watt, until she took a look at the blue deer-like creature.

"What is that?" ' _I've never seen anything like it…_ ' She thought. " _Rust told me to keep watch of that Pichu, and snag it whenever I can, but he never said I couldn't go after another prize._ ' She smiled wickedly. ' _I'd bet somebody would buy it for quite the hefty price.~_ '

"Time to move in…"

Rain put a hand to her chest. "What a sad story...The king brought his friend back to life, but the cost of doing so turned it away…"

"My word...And I thought bombs were devastating." Double D said solemnly at the concept of an "ultimate weapon."

"But currently, the device has been buried. Potentially even destroyed." Roto-Z began before flipping around. " _Hmm?! Zrrt?_ "

"What is it?"

" _I'm picking up life signzzz coming this way. Quickly._ "

Double D wondered if that meant the others were coming back, but to his surprise, a large creature flew off of a nearby overlooking hill in a gliding fashion. It was a dark, almost black shade of navy blue, with a hammerhead shark-like head, only not as pronounced, a bipedal build, blade-like sails on it's arms, ending in scythe-like protrusions. Upon closer inspection, it had a dorsal fin like a shark, and a short tail. It's underbelly was red and yellow, with spikes on it's knees.

"Is that...headed toward us?" Rain asked.

"It looks like the sail-backed lizard people from-" Before Ed could finish, to confirm her suspicion, the strange Pokemon belched a stream of bluish flame at them as it approached. The children ducked as it slammed down before them, baring it's scythe-like arms. "Gaaar!" It roared.

Roto-Z scanned the monster. " _Garchomp. The Mach Pokemon. A Dragon and Ground-Type. It is able to reach speeds matching that of a jet. It is known to devour entire swarms of bird Pokemon, often having quarrels with Salamence._ "

Double D stood at the ready in case they needed to beat a hasty retreat. Watt leapt into his arms, obviously afraid of the intruder. Wotter and Polter however, got inbetween the Garchomp and Edd.

"Shaaaa…" Wotter glared at the Garchomp, a female, but still potentially dangerous.

"Kkkkikyuuu…" Polter hissed, smoke billowing out from under her Pikachu costume.

"What do you want?" Edd began nervously.

"That Pichu…" A voice called from behind the shark-dragon. The boy grit his teeth at the demand as a woman he didn't recognize stepped out from behind it. "Give it and the blue thing to me."

"Y...You want Watt!?" He took a step back, making the Garchomp hiss and lean forward.

"Don't make me repeat myself. I won't HESITATE to take what I want."

"W...who are you!? Are you with Team Rainbow Rocket!?"

Niraa smirked. "Never heard of 'em. I'm just a hunter that works for the highest price. And there's a BIG price on that wierd Pichu's blue tipped ears!"

"A Pokemon hunter!?" Ed shouted. "You can't have our friend!"

The Garchomp leaned in, baring it's teeth. "Garrrr…"

"I have no time for such annoyances." Niraa began. She snapped her fingers and her servant leapt forward, lashing Ed aside with it's tail.

"Ah!" Ed said as he was knocked back into a pile of garbage, getting the wind knocked out of him.

"Ed!" Rain and Double D cried out in unison.

Ed winced as he gripped his shoulder. "Wh...why would you do that!?"

Niraa shrugged. "Partially to get you out of the way, partially for giggles." She readied some type of guantlet on her wrist, aiming it at Watt.

"Chu?" Watt vocalized as he staggered backward.

"Is that...some kind of gun!?" Edd shrieked.

"Yes and no." Niraa smirked, pressing a button. The device whirred, and a golden beam of light fired from it. Watt froze in terror, unsure of what to do, until the beam struck.

"Ch-chuuuu-!" Watt squealed as the beam petrified him.

"Watt, no!" Double D yelled, reaching out to him.

"Pi...chuuu!" The Electric-Type's eyes flashed to red briefly as he felt his body seize up, and within moments, he was completely frozen, with what appeared to be a thin film of gold-like material covering his body.

Double D turned to Niraa in horror. "What have you done to him!?"

She snapped her fingers. "Apex. Retrieve the body." The Garchomp, evidently nicknamed Apex snarled, leaping forward, only for a jet of water to splash her in the face. Apex shook her head, glaring at the Oshawott that shot her.

Wotter returned the glare, ready to fight, even if he knew he probably couldn't put a dent in the Garchomp's health. With a stomp and a soft growl, Buck got between them. "Oshaa?" Wotter asked.

Buck waggled a clawed finger at Wotter, evidently telling him that he would handle this. Wotter stuck his tongue out at the Charizard as he stomped out in front to face Apex.

The Flame Pokemon flexed it's arms, and flapped it's wings, giving a challenging roar. The Mach Pokemon across from him let out a hiss, readying her mantis-like claws.

Niraa grit her teeth. "Fine...We'll have a bit of fun crushing you!"

Buck turned back to Double D. "Ri-Zar!" He growled. The hat-wearing boy doubled back, but looked down at Watt's frozen form.

He nodded. "Thank you Buck! Watch out for that gauntlet!" Edd knelt down and picked up Watt, but the Pichu was much heavier to him now that he was covered in the gold film.

Rain ran over to him and put her hands on Watt as well, the two managing to stagger away. "Come on, you guys!"

" _Coming_!" Roto-Z buzzed as he hovered after them as their Xerneas friend followed.

"Gotta go! Later!" Ed added as he flew off, trailing Roto-Z. Polter slithered behind them, turning back to leer at the Garchomp and Niraa, smoke billowing from her Pikachu costume as they fled.

The only one that didn't leave besides Buck was Wotter. The otter-like creature scowled. Angry that he couldn't get the chance to look like a hero.

Nirra produced another Poke Ball. "No you don't! Zetta, after them!" She threw the sphere into the air and it popped open, loosing her Porygon-Z.

"Pppporry-po-porygon!" The artificial Pokemon hummed and chirped as it hovered in mid air.

"Into the woods, don't let them get away!"

"ZRR!" Zetta whirred preparing to give chase, until Wotter leaped up and bashed into it's side with a Tackle. "Po-!"

"Sha-wott!" Wotter protested as he landed on his feet.

Buck snorted, annoyed at the cocky runt, until Apex leapt in and bit down on his throat. "Zar!" Angered, Buck clutched his claws into a fist and slammed them into the side of Apex's face. Both Pokemon were knocked into the ground next to Niraa.

"Must you be so difficult?" She asked as her servants rose up. "Apex, use Fire Blast. Zetta, use Charge Beam."

Her Garchomp reared her head back. Buck bared his fangs in response, building flame in his own maw. The two loosed jets of flame from their mouths, but Apex's took a form similar to a five-point star at the end and was more intense. The two attacks collided and struggled against one another. Buck's Fire-Typing should've allowed his Flamethrower to hold it's own against the Ground and Dragon-Type Garchomp's Fire Blast, but he was pushed back and blown off his feet.

Zetta launched itself at Wotter, building electricity around it's form. "Osh!?" Wotter cried as Zetta came in close and shot him point blank with a concentrated beam of photons, which exploded and knocked him into Buck.

Wotter panted as he tried to get off Buck. The Charizard snorted as he rose up, causing him to fall off. "Zar!" He growled, before flying in at Apex. The two of them traded Slash attacks, aiming to inflict the most injury possible, while Wotter stood back, hoping the others would return soon.

0

Edd, Rain, Ed, Xerneas and Roto-Z managed to get a good distance into the forest, huddling around Watt. The small Electric-Type's frozen expression of terror struck Double D deep in his heart.

"Wh...What can we do!? There must be something we can do to help him!" Double D screeched, shaking his Rotom Dex.

"Who-woa-woah-whoa-WHOA!" Roto-Z droned from the inertia. " _Juzzz-let-me run-a-diagno-stic-scan, and zzztop shaking me please!_ "

Anxious, Edd let him go, and it hovered to take a look at Watt, running a scan. " _Hmm...I can't figure out how...but he's been petrified by that gauntlet. He's ztill showing brain activity though._ "

"Can we do anything?" Rain pleaded.

" _Panicking is never the solution, so I suggest we calm down._ "

"Calm down? My best friend is petrified and you want me to calm down!?" Double D yelled.

"I thought I was your best friend-!" Ed wailed.

Double D shrunk back. In all this hysteria, he'd forgotten how close he was to his neighborhood chums. Tears slipped down his face. "I...I'm sorry, Ed...I didn't mean it that way. But...this is serious! What if we aren't able to free Watt? Put him on a shelf like an action figure!?"

"Don't snap at me!" The less intelligent Ed countered. "I care about Watt too!"

Edd kicked a rock, ignoring the pain burning through his foot and sitting next to Watt's body, before picking him up and cradling in his arms. "I...I'm sorry...I'm sorry…We should've never left the Cul-De-Sac...We should've stayed home...And then this might not have happened-!"

Xerneas trotted up to them. " _Double D...can I try to help_?"

"Y...you can help him?"

" _Papa used to say that I can give life to anyone...even if they're trapped in stone. Let me try._ "

Double D considered the thought of Watt being a stone statue, and somehow being brought to life as if by magic. Would he be like that? A golden miniature golem? He shook his head. Surely that wouldn't be so.

The boy nodded. "You may."

Xerneas returned the gesture and bowed his head next to Watt. The children, Polter, and Roto-Z watched in awe as the deer-like creature's form was swathed in smoky sky blue light. Then, pulses of light erupted from it's feet and through it's body and from it's head into Watt. The Tiny Mouse was coated in pink aura as the light pulsed through it's small body.

Double D gasped as Watt was entirely encased in light, and the golden film faded away.

Watt, with one of his eyes flashing red looked around frantically, until he set them on Double D. His eyes turned back to pink and he leaped up to embrace Double D. "Pi-chu-pi!" He cried out in relief.

"Thank goodness you're all right...I was so worried!" Double D sighed. He turned back to the fawn. "Thank you so much...I don't know how I can repay you…"

The fawn's eyes closed lightly, approximating a smile. " _Don't worry about it. Papa said it was my job_!"

"We should keep going. We have to find the others!" Rain suggested.

"That's right! Kevin, Eddy and Rolf have the strongest Pokemon among us! We'll need their help!" Double D agreed. "Let's be off!"

As they got up to find the rest of their group, Ed hung back behind.

He thought to himself. ' _I thought...me and Eddy were Double D's best friends...But...he said Watt was...his...best friend…_ ' He shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of these thoughts. "Wait for me guys!" He called.

0

After fleeing the Electivire, Rolf, Kevin and Eddy walked through another field, this one full of sheep. Rolf was enjoying himself, being amongst livestock animals again.

"Ahh...Rolf feels at home once more." The farm boy said. "Let us wait here for a while."

"We can't, stretch, remember? We still haven't caught anything that can power the rocket." Eddy noted.

"Is life really so short? Can we not all be good for nothings once in a while?"

"Yeah, but I don't like to hang out with sheep and cows." Eddy noted. "I'd rather go back and chill with the others. Besides, I wanna make sure I look macho in front of Rain!"

"Ho-ho! Short in stock Ed-boy thinks Rain-girl would bat an eyelash at him?"

"Don't lie, Rolf, since we all started training Pokemon, you gotta admit, we've all gotten a bit of a cooler image since our days of swiping pocket change and getting smacked around."

"A woman prefers a tall, strong man to hold her safe in your culture, no?. Such is only suited by one of Rolf's almighty stature, would you not think?" Rolf asked, flexing his young arms.

"Pff! As if!" Eddy protested. It's all about the sweet hair!~" He added, combing his three long hairs. "Chicks dig a guy with a nice 'do."

"Poppycock!" Rolf chuckled, grabbing Eddy's hair. "In that case, Rolf has you beat!"

"Hey! Lemme go!" Eddy demanded.

Kevin ignored their senseless bickering, scanning the field for anything that might be useful, when suddenly, amid the flock of sheep, something different caught his eye.

In the middle of a few ewes was a smaller sheep-like mammal, with a thick coat of fluffy yellow fleece, blue skin, and a tuft of yellow hair atop it's head.

"Maaa...maaaaa-!" The creature bleated, in a much lighter tone than an actual sheep would.

Knowing Rolf's nature, Kevin cracked a smile. "Hey, Rolfy boy. 5 O'Clock!"

"What is-it?" Rolf asked, pausing as he turned his head and focused on the blue and yellow sheep. "A...sheep is also a pocket creature?"

Kevin produced his Pokedex with a ping. " _Mareep. The Wool Pokemon. It's fleece allows it to store electricity. As such, petting it is unwise. Moves: Tackle, Cotton Spore, Discharge, and Charge._ "

Rolf walked up to the Mareep, slowly, his shepherd's heart awoken from it's appearance. The Mareep, as if without fear, also approached. Somehow, the two felt they had a connection. As if to fulfill Rolf's familial destiny, he produced a Poke Ball. This Wool Pokemon's eyes beamed, and she gave a knowing nod. "Maaah!"

The farm boy nodded in turn, tapping Mareep on the head with the Ball. With a hiss, it opened and converted her into light, drew her inside, and snapped shut. Rolf felt the Poke Ball shake slowly in his hand.

With the sound of the capture click, he held the Ball close to his heart. "I name you...Freya. And you are my sheep."

Eddy groaned. "All right, Mr. Dramatic, can we go now? We caught something electric, so hopefully it'll be enough."

Kevin smacked him lightly in the back of the head.

"What'd I say!?"

"Come on, let's go." The biker boy demanded gruffly as he walked off. Eddy grumbled to himself before following him. Kevin raised his head to see the familiar Venomoth and Noctowl approaching. "Oh? We haven't been gone that long."

0

Back in the junkyard, Buck was smacked into a pile of rubbish, Apex having knocked him back with a well placed Dragon Rage attack. She growled contendedly, until Wotter stepped up.

"Wooooooooo-" Wotter focused his powers, pale energy swirlling around him.

"Focus Energy, huh? Let me tell you something, ya little snot." Niraa began. "Increasing your chance of critical hits isn't enough to overcome Apex and Zetta!"

The Garchomp and Porygon-Z advanced in on the water-type. However, Wotter wasn't about to make it easy for them. He removed the shell from his stomach, turning it into Razor Shell. "Sha-Sha-wott!" He spat, charging in at them.

"Signal Beam." Niraa demanded.

"Gon-gon!" Zetta whirred, shooting a multicolored, spectral beam of light. Watt took his Razor Shell scalchop and blocked the attack. He struggled against it, but by twisting his wrist, his blade deflected the Signal Beam, forcing it to strike Apex.

"Chaa!" The Garchomp shrieked as she was knocked back.

With one swift leap, Wotter struck Zetta with a quick burst of Water Gun, pinning her down. Buck got back on his feet and loosed Dragon Breath, razing the synthetic Pokemon. The Charizard looked well pleased until Apex flew in, slashing at him again. However, this time Wotter leapt in, loosing another Water Gun. Apex wasn't having any of it.

"Gaaar!" She bellowed, belching another stream of Fire Blast, which vaporized the water jet before even making contact. Wotter squealed his species name again before the remaining flames encompassed him. "Shaaaaa!" He screamed as he was burned by the attack.

"Sunny! Use Sand Attack! A voice called.

Apex, Niraa and Zetta twirled around to see the Rockruff leap in, swatting the ground with her tail, which launched a cloud of sand at Wotter, smothering the flame and putting it out. Wotter fell on his back, panting loudly.

"Wotter!" Eddy shouted, running in and scooping his partner up. "Are you alright?"

"Osh...oshawott…" He said tiredly.

Niraa scowled, seeing the group of six children glaring at her. Buck snorted as he rose up and trailed next to them. She made special note of how Watt was no longer frozen, now sitting on Double D's shoulder.

"I'm gonna make you pay for hurting Wotter and Watt!" Eddy grumbled, pulling out King's Poke Ball. "Who in the heck do you think you are anyway!?"

Apex growled next to her master, who held her arm out to stave her off. She smiled wickedly before removing her vizor, showing them her peach-colored eyes. "My name is Niraa. I'm a Pokemon hunter in the employ of a man calling himself Rust Mask. He's got a bit of interest in your little pipsqueak rat. We'll leave quitely for now, but the next time we meet, that Pichu, and that blue Pokemon are mine."

She recalled her Porygon-Z and mounted Apex's back. The Mach Pokemon growled, wanting to battle more, but she spread her fin-like wings anyway and took off.

As the kids watched her shrink away in the distance, Eddy pocketed the ball he was holding and turned to Wotter's attention. He sat him on the ground and motioned for Double D to hand him their mutual backpack.

"R...Rust Mask...what would some ruffian and that woman possibly want with Watt?" Double D pondered as he let Watt go to see about the Oshawott.

"Pi? Pi-pi-pi-chu?" Watt chirped to Wotter about the burns on his chest and arm.

"Osha!" Wotter passively waved his concerns away with a smile until Eddy sprayed the wound with Burn Heal. "Osshaa!" He hissed as the medicine stung, but let out a contented moan as the soothing effects took hold.

"I can't believe I wasn't here for this…" Eddy said. "We definitely won't let it happen next time, will we?"

"Shawott!" Wotter nodded and pumped his paw like a fist.

Buck folded his clawed arms and blew smoke from his nostrils. "Zar…" He groaned, unamused at the outcome of the match.

Kevin passed him what looked like a few large pieces of jerky. The winged lizard happily snapped it up, and knelt forward as Kevin patted his head. "I'm sure ya fought good, pal. We're gonna be ready if that crazy lady comes back!"

"Riiii…" Buck growled in agreement.

Double D turned to Kevin. "You don't suppose this 'Rust Mask' holds the key to Watt's outbursts, do you?"

"Beats me." He replied with a shrug. "But the good news is, we managed to get something electric to help power the rocket and get little bluey home."

Edd raised the bill of his newer cap to see Rolf and a yellow-fluff covered sheep. "I was expecting something a bit larger, but we can make it work. After all, Eddy's Meowth can use Thunderbolt, so that should help us quite a bit as well!"

"Yup!~ And he can make cash for do-re-ME whenever I want!" Eddy added, holding up Boss's Poke Ball now.

"Ummm...Eddy, do you recall all of his moves? He may not be able to do that anymore."

"Whaddya mean!? When you learn a trick, you don't just…" Eddy began until remembering Grey's speech about Pokemon only having access to four moves at a time. "Oh...and come to think of it, I had Volty forget Electro Ball to learn that too...Man…"

"Well, I suggest we take the rest of the evening off to decompress." Rain said, glancing at the setting sun. "After all that stress, I don't think I feel like working anymore."

"Agreed." The Eds, Kevin and Rolf added.

0

In her home at the Cul-De-Sac, Nazz twisted and turned in bed. How could she possibly hope of sleeping at night when a literal ARMY was about to descend on her town? All she saw whenever she closed her eyes was a storming flood sweeping her and everything she had ever known away.

A knocking at her window caused her to leap right out of bed. "Wha!?"

The blond opened it to look out into the night, seeing Jonny standing in her yard, still wearing his Captain Melonhead costume. His Seedot Planter, Steenee Leanna, and a large purple bodied-white winged butterfly were huddled around him.

"It's time!" He whispered loudly.

"Jonny!? Do you have any idea how late it is?" Nazz shouted. "I'm trying to get a little rest before we have to face tomorrow, and...hey…" She looked to see an older young man with black hair, and a familiar blue-dress wearing rabbit creature. "Isn't that that Gym Leader dude?"

Jonny faceplanted into the grass. He got up and waved his hands. "Will you PLEASE call me by Captain Melonhead while I'm trying to look cool?" He pleaded.

Hopz the Lopunny sighed next to her trainer as she facepalmed lightly.

"It's alright, Hopz, Jonny." Preston said, straightening his glasses before addressing Nazz. "I'm here to help."

"You are?" Nazz asked. She lowered a rolled up sheet like a rope and after putting a pair of shorts on, she climbed down to meet them all. "How?"

"Hopz here is incredibly strong. As are all my other Pokemon." Preston began as the Lopunny in turn giggled. "Plus I have my trainees at the Gym to lend a hand."

"Do you think it'll be enough? Nazz asked. "These Rocket guys HAVE pretty much taken over the WORLD after all!"

"I'm aware of that." The dark haired boy replied. "The Professor's Union relayed it to me. But from what I hear, Archie is one of their bit players. The other heads of Rainbow Rocket all have a Legendary Pokemon under their belts but him."

Nazz raised her eyebrow. She didn't bother to question what a "legendary" pokemon was, but instead raised another. "We have friends that are lost. Is there anyway we can get in touch with them?"

Preston nodded before producing what looked like an orange-bodied Rotom-Dex. "We can call them on this. I'd imagine your friends are sleeping at the moment though. So we should probably allow them what little sleep a band of essential fugitives might get."

"Right…" Nazz said. "Th...thank you."

"Anytime. You should get a little rest before the morning comes too." Preston dug into another pocket. "Also, here." He handed her what looked like a shrunken standby-mode Poke Ball, but the top half was black, with a strange yellow bead-like pattern. "Take that. It might not seem like much, but it's a strong Pokemon and I want you to keep it."

Nazz looked at the shrunken ball and nodded to Preston. "Thank you again."

"Treasure it. I caught and evolved it this morning for you." The girl opened her eyes widely.

"Ohhh, f...for me?" Nazz asked, blushing. "That's...so nice!"

"Settle down." Preston closing his eyes. "Your friend Jonny there asked me to catch you something last night."

Jonny leaned in to him. "You couldn't have said **I** caught it?"

Preston groaned. "I DID it, okay? Ease up."

"Well then...I'll...see you both in the morning." Nazz said, before ascending the sheet-rope she lowered from the window.

"Ah, Nazz, could you wait a minute?" Jonny began. She glanced back to him. The masked youth looked up longingly to her. "I...I just wanted to say…" He blushed before turning away. "Don't let the bedbugs bite!" He shouted, sprinting back for his own house.

Nazz put a hand to her hip in confusion before heading back up to her room, anxious, but a bit more at ease, knowing a strong trainer was going to help them.

0

 **I addressed the problem that I need to keep better track of all the moves the characters Pokemon know at the moment, but I think I'm doing all right so far.**

 **Next chapter, the Eds clean up a small "infestation" while Nazz, Jonny and Preston come face to face with former leader of Team Aqua, Archie. He may not have Kyogre yet, but he's still a major threat, given the number of Rocket Grunts in his employ.**

 **Next Time: Aquatic Battle; Magnemite Mayhem! Until then, rate and review~**


	25. Aquatic Battle Magnemite Mayhem

It was 5:00 AM over Peach Creek. Nazz hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. She was still worrying about the upcoming invasion. The girl rolled over to see Kenzie, who was snoozing on a bean bag chair. She hoped that everything would turn out all right. For her sake, as well as the others. Nazz got up from her bed, causing the Kirlia to stir.

The Psychic-Type woke up groggily. "Kirli?"

"It's okay, Kenzie. I'm just waking up. There's nothing wrong." Another pouting Kirlia face prompted her to sweatdrop. "Oh-kaaay. I'm nervous about what Jonny told us-!" Nazz groaned.

"Kirl." Kenzie added, raising her chin.

Nazz turned to the Poke Ball that Preston handed to her, which Jonny asked him to catch. She got an idea. "I know. Why don't we meet our new friend to take our minds off it?"

"Kirlia!~" Kenzie chimed, eyes sparkling as she retrieved the Repeat Ball from the nightstand and handed it to her. Her trainer pressed the button in the center to activate the Ball and let it hit the floor.

In a flash of yellow-orange light, a figure appeared before them in a spherical shape before manifesting in a rush of sparkles.

The blond raised an eyebrow at the sight of it. It was a large-bodied reptillianish creature, bearing blue hide, with a cream underbelly and a stocky tail. The being also had ears with pins on them, and a horn in the center of it's forhead.

What caught Nazz's eye the most, was that it seemed to have a white pattern on it's chest and lower abdomen, almost as if it were wearing a bikini.

The creature's eyes blinked a few times, eyes adjusting quickly to the dim light due to it being a natural burrower.

"N...Nido?" It vocalized in a high-pitched voice.

"Wow...you're...something?" Nazz began, unnerved by the Pokemon leaning in for a closer look. "H...Hi?" ' _What did that guy give me?_ '

She jumped back as the creature came even closer, but it nuzzled her neck lightly.

"Queeen...Nidoni-!~"

"Y...You like me?"

"Nido-queen!~" The "Nidoqueen" lowed cutely.

"Well...My name's Nazz!" She said to the big blue Pokemon before holding her hand out to her little green friend. "And that's Kenzie!"

"Kir-kirlia!" Kenzie chimed as she did ballerina-like twists and twirls before them.

"Nidonidoni!" Their new acquaintance clapped her hands together, applauding Kenzie, who took a bow.

"Hmm...so...if you're going to be our new Pokemon friend, you need a name…" Nazz thought. "Hmm...How about…" She looked over the Nidoqueen's large frame and face, trying to come up with a moniker for her. "Bailey?"

"NIDO!~" She screamed happily, giving a jump into the air, unaware of the loud crash she made when she fell down on her rear.

"Aiyee!" Nazz leaped back, clinging onto a nearby tall lamp. "Don't do that-! My parents are still sleeping-!"

"Qu...queen…" "Bailey" whined as she rubbed her sore tail.

"Nazz? Who was that?" An older woman's voice called as the lights flicked on.

"Uh...Oh…" Nazz blushed, turning to face her mother who had entered the room.

0

Later that morning, the Eds were making a run to the nearest town for snacks, when suddenly a trainer from the other world stopped them after seeing Watt on Double D's head. This boy was a young man with blond hair, wearing a fancy blue suit.

Eddy had Pecky out, testing her out for a battle, while the suit-wearing boy used some sort of strange raccoon-like creature.

"Okay, Pecky, I'm ready to see what you can do!" Eddy began. "Let's show 'em!"

"Now, Ziggy, time to strut your stuff!" The Rich Boy began.

"Zig-zag!" The raccoon creature barked.

"Go, Eddy! You got this!" Ed cheered.

Eddy gave him the thumbs up before returning to the battle. "Pecky, use Wing Attack!" The Proto-bird Pokemon gave a squawk as she hopped over to Ziggy and slapped him with her colorful wings. Ziggy recoiled, but otherwise took little damage.

"Shake it off! You're better than that!" Eddy's opponent began. "Use Growl!"

"Za-goon!" Ziggy snarled, loosing visible sound waves, causing Pecky to cover her ears.

"Now use Tackle!" The Rich Boy began. His Pokemon took off sprinting on all fours and slammed it's side into Pecky, sending her flying back to Eddy. The bird shook her head.

"Arrch!" She spewed, staggering back into the fight.

"Now, Bite it!" Eddy commanded.

"Arch-en!" Pecky crowed, biting down on Ziggy's tail.

"Oh no!" The boy protested as he watched his Zigzagoon run around in circles, trying to shake her off. "Please, you have to get it off! I know! Use Tail Whip!"

Ziggy growled again, shaking his tail wildly and throwing the Archen off.

"And go in for the _coup de gras_! Take Down!" His raccoon-like Pokemon barked, taking off full speed, aiming to slam his head into Pecky.

"We ain't losing that quick, Winston!" Eddy sneered. "Dodge it!"

"Archen!" Pecky snarled, slapping the ground with her wings to send her gliding to the side, narrowly missing Ziggy.

"Pluck, now!" Her trainer added.

"Chen-chen-chen-chen-chen-CHEN!" Pecky wildly jabbed Ziggy with her toothed beak, before knocking him back on the ground next to Winston.

Ziggy groaned as his eyes swirled.

"And that's a match. Eddy and Pecky win!" Double D said, raising a pair of flags made from a couple of old blankets from the junkyard.

Winston took a much fancier spray bottle from his coat pocket, and spritzed it onto Ziggy. Immediately, all of his wounds vanished, without so much as a hint of stinging.

"Zig-zag-oon!~" The little beast chirped, affectionally as he rubbed against Winston's leg. The blond boy smiled, giving him a few pats.

"Good show, Eddy. You say you only just started training your Archen, and yet it seems the two of you are already quite well matched for each other."

"Well...any other time, I'd be swatting her away." Eddy picked Pecky up in his arms. "But maybe you birds ain't so bad!"

Pecky's mouth contorted into a frown.

"Umm...It's a dinosaur, Eddy." Ed reminded him.

"Oh. Sorry." Eddy said, only for Pecky to slap him with her wing and walk off with a huffing squawk. "Oww…" The boy rubbed his cheek.

"But your bond is paling in comparison to my bond with Ziggy here." Winston said, picking up his Zigzagoon, who panted much like a dog. "Where I'm from, we'd typically hand you prize money, but since no civilized town I've been to has accepted anything I gave them, I'll hand you these instead."

Eddy held his hand out, and was surprised to see the young man hand him three luminous spheres.

"What…are these? Some kinda pearls?"

"Precious stones from Sinnoh. My father collects them, and he allowed me to have a few. Just remember to take them to an appraiser before trying to make any big purchases."

"Well...gee...thanks!" Eddy began, pocketing them, obviously having never heard of a place called "Sinnoh," but not turning the gems down.

"You're most welcome." Winston smiled, putting Ziggy down. "Now if you'll excuse me, we'll have to be off. We have an appointment with a groomer that agreed to work on this one and a new friend of mine agreed to cover it. Come along now boy."

"Zag-zag!" Ziggy barked, trailing next to his owner.

Eddy grinned, clutching his fists. "Let's go find that appraiser, boys! I'm itching to pick up some appropriate new duds!"

"Just remember we still have to pick up some snack food for the flight, Eddy." Double D said.

"I want gravy cakes, Double D!" Ed said, following behind them as they walked into town.

"Well we're not making those, Ed, they're a health hazard!" The smarter lad denied, recalling the dripping pats of jellied gravy he'd lain out for Santa Claus the previous Christmas.

"Awww…"

As they walked into town, they noticed something unusual. Few people were on the streets. Additionally, no building they walked by had power on.

"Strange...Where is everyone?" Edd said.

A hissing and droning sound drew his attention. " _Wha-wha-ha-ha-ha-haaa-_!" The noise was emanating from their backpack. Edd unzipped the bag, and Roto-Z half-hazardly flew out, nearly hitting him in the face as he zipped about.

"Woah there, little zappy!" Eddy began, managing to grab him. He bit his lip as the flailing Rotom nearly took off again, almost taking him with it. "What's gotten into you?"

"Th-tha-the-the-tha-the ai-ai-air izzz-mag-mag-mag-" The Rotom Dex began, only for Ed to grab him and swaddle him in his jacket.

The face on the device's screen wobbled back and forth. He gave a sigh before speaking in a fluid tone. " _There's a wild magnetic field in this town! I wouldn't be surprised if this city didn't have ANY power going through it_!"

"What would cause a magnetic field?" Eddy asked.

A loud buzzing sound droned in the distance, becoming louder as it got closer. The Eds turned to view the city block behind them. What appeared to be a living cloud flew out briskly from behind a five-story building, headed in their direction.

"Are...those...birds?" Ed asked. He looked closer to see that each one was a small spherically-shaped object, with a pair of magnets on their sides, and three screws on their bodies, one on top, but two on the bottom, as if serving for feet. A single eye was embedded in the center. "A...Alien robot drones!"

" _Those aren't drones...those are Magnemite! Lots of them too!_ " Roto-Z described.

"Magnemite?" Eddy asked.

One of the creatures was displayed on the Dex screen. " _Magnemite. The Magnet Pokemon. An Electric and Steel-Type. It is born with the ability to defy gravity by dispelling magnetic waves. It becomes incapable to do so when it's internal electrical energy supply is depleted. The units at it's side are capable of drawing iron objects from over 300 feet away._ "

"Those are...really...Pokemon?" Double D asked.

"Pipipichu-!" Watt marvelled.

"MAG!" A signal Magnemite turned back to see the lot of them. "MAGNEMAGNEMITE!" It buzzed madly as it flew in at Watt.

"Chu!?" Watt squeaked as it approached. He closed his eyes and covered his face, bracing for impact until a shadow cast over him. "Pi?"

Eddy had sent Volty out, and with one quick Focus Punch, the Shiny Pikachu sent that particular Magnemite flying into the ground. "Pi-KA!" Volty growled.

"Pichu!" Watt yelled, hugging Volty's sides.

The Pikachu smiled contentedly, until the entire swarm of Magnemite diverged from their path, now swirling around and diving at the two electric mice.

"That was a good right hook, Volty, but I don't think you can punch 'em all!" Eddy said, he and the other two stood in the doorway to a nearby diner. "Come on! Hurry!"

Volty let Watt go first, the two of them on all fours as they made for the eatery, dodging the Magnet Pokemon diving in for them.

"Chu!" Volty cried, zapping a group of three of them with a Thunderbolt. He perked his ears up, hoping that this would deter them, but to his surprise, the three Magnemite glowed white as his electricity sparked between them. The trio in their shimmering aura stuck together and permanently conjoined.

"P...Pika!?" The Mouse Pokemon gasped at the sight of the merged Magnemite that hovered in toward him.

"MmmmMAGNETON…" It buzzed in an almost hungry tone of voice.

A ball of purple energy struck the triple Magnet Pokemon in the side, knocking it away. Volty looked back to the diner to see their Mimikyu friend had come to his aid.

"Hurry!" Double D shrieked.

"Chu!" Volty bolted for the diner door, which was already heavily boarded up. A swarm of Magnemite slammed into the barricade, but harmlessly ricoche'd off.

The Eds, twin Thunder Mice, and the Mimikyu all breathed a sigh of relief, until a voice called behind them, making them all jump out of their skins.

"Mean little buggers, ain't they?" A short, elderly man asked, behind a deterioriated desk. He had silver hair, and wore a brown cap.

"No kidding!" Eddy exclaimed. "Where in the heck did those things come from!?"

"Yesterday, we saw them all flying in from the direction of an old abandoned power plant to the north. They latched themselves onto everything electric they could. Power lines, circuit breakers, even knocked people over for their cell phones."

"How frightening!" Edd added.

"C...Chu-!" Watt agreed, until hearing several loud, repetitive thuds from outside, hitting the wall. "PI!" He squealed, leaping into Edd's arms.

"MAGMAGMAGNEMAGNEMITEMITEMITE!" The magnet creatures roared outside.

"Man, why won't they stop!" Eddy spat.

"They're hungry, Eddy!" Ed said.

"How could that be, Ed? They seem to be inorganic life forms." Double D questioned.

" _It's the electricity!_ " Roto-Z hummed, drawing their attention. " _They're attracted to Watt and Volty-!_ "

"Oh man!" Eddy picked his afforementioned Pikachu up. "You don't think they can sniff 'em out if they're in they're Poke Balls, do you?"

" _They might not._ "

"' _Might?_ '"

" _Well it'zzz better than WILL_!"

"Hey, alright! I get it, you floating PDA!" Eddy rolled his eyes, pulling Volty's Ball out. "Return."

"Pi-ka." Volty vocalized as he was sucked inside.

"In you go, Watt. You'll be safe inside." Double D said, holding out Watt's. The Pichu gave a reluctant cry of "Chu," but allowed himself to be sheltered within it.

" _I'll put myzelf in low power mode for now._ " Roto-Z added. " _That way I might be harder for them to detect._ " His screen darkened until the face could barely be seen.

Double D put the Rotom Dex back into his bag and shouldered it.

"You boys can hide out her until those magnet things clear out."

"Oh joy…" Eddy added.

Double D peered out through a hole in the boards. The Magnemite seemed to be swirling around the three-fold melding that had come to be when Volty struck them with his Thunderbolt.

"That...Magneton…" Double D pieced together from it's vocalizing. "It must be their impromptu leader…" He looked to see something else that made him gasp.

Several of the Magnemite were attacking a lone, small creature he could barely see. What he could make out was the Pokemon's greenish blue back and yellow underbelly. It had a narrow muzzle, and red spots on his back. The living magnets dove in, tackling at the small Mouse-like animal.

"Th...there's bullying it…"

"What do you see?" Ed asked.

"Ed, you have to send your Sneasel out. She and Polter are our fastest non-electric Type Pokemon."

"What about 'em?" Eddy asked.

"I want Jackie to go out there with Polter for backup. I want them to bring that blue and yellow Pokemon those mad Magnemite are attacking in here."

"T...that might not be the wisest decision. What did you call them? Hokeyman?" The elder asked.

" **Pokemon.** " Eddy corrected him.

"Right. What if those magnet things attack yours?"

"Then we'll have to try more drastic measures…" Double D grimaced, opening the door for Polter, who slithered outside.

Ed loosed his Jackie from her ball. The Sneasel shook her head briskly. "Snini-sel?(What do you want, idiot?)" She asked, a claw to her hip.

"Go out there and save that mouse thing, girl!" Ed directed her with a wave of his hand.

"Sne-sel-snee-snee?(What if I don't wanna?)" Jackie waved her claws passively as she strolled away.

"Kyuuuuuu…" Polter leered over her shoulder. "(DEW IT.)"

Jackie froze(pun not intended due to her being Ice-Type) and proceeded to gulp. "Sneasel-snee-!(Oh...okay!)" She vocalized in a terrified tone.

The Mimikyu and Sneasel peeked through the doorway to see the Magnemite that weren't circling Magneton were diving in near their small target, zapping the ground around him with Thunder Wave.

"Mimi-mikyuku!" Polter called, catching their attention.

"Magne-TON!" Their leader buzzed loudly, causing all the Magnemite to see them, and immediately loose wild bursts of Thunder Shock upon the Eds' Pokemon.

"Snee-Snea-SEL!(That's not good!)" Jackie vocalized, leaping deftly to avoid a few zaps, but couldn't protect herself from five of them swooping down and paralyzing her with a rapid volley of Thunder Wave. "Snee-!" She cried in pain as she fell to the ground.

Polter moved to her defense, only for the Magnemite to glow silver, focusing their Steel-Type energy and this time shooting large bullets of light. The Mimikyu used her claw to grab Jackie and the two managed to leap out of the way of the attacks' path.

"Cyn...Cynda! Quil!" The mouse-like creature they were charged with rescuing backed away into a corner, until Polter swung Jackie and the Sneasel managed to swipe him. "Quill!" He shrieked in fright.

"Sne-snii-sel-sneeesel!" Jackie vocalized to the smaller Pokemon. "(Sit back, kid. We got you.)"

"Cynda…" It whined, still afraid, but clinging to the Ice/Dark-Type's chest. The Magnemite gave chase, but Jackie expelled cold, freezing air from her mouth, Icy Wind to stall them, until finally, they managed to get into the diner.

Eddy slammed the door(On a stray Magnemite) causing it to get stuck in the doorway. "Step off!" He demanded, giving the Magnet Pokemon a quick kick and sending it back outside before closing the door. "Good riddance! Huh? Agh!" He grunted as the Magnemite outside continued to smack into the door and wall. Ed and Jackie(who now was sufficiently disturbed) joined him in holding it shut.

"Roto-Z, can you tell us why this sudden outbreak is happening?" Double D asked.

" _Perhaps they're in search of a more plentiful food source...Feeding off the residual energy from the plant could only sustain them for so long._ " The Rotom began in a lower tone of voice before displaying an image of Magneton. " _Magneton. The Magnet Pokemon. And Magnemite's Evolved Form. Electric and Steel-Type. For some reason, large outbreaks of this Pokemon occur when sunspots flare up. Their magnetic waves can ruin some presicion devices._ "

When the slamming died down, Ed and Eddy sighed before taking seats, the former in that corner and the second in an old chair.

"So I guess we gotta sit in here until they go away." Eddy groaned. "Wonderful…"

The smaller Pokemon rescued from the swarm cowered in a corner. "Q-q-quil-!"

Double D walked over and sat next to him, making him squeak nervously. Double D held his hand out. "It's okay, little one…"

"Cyn?" The creature squeaked inquisitively.

"Don't worry. We're safe now. Roto-Z, what can you tell me about this one?"

Roto-Z's screen flipped to it's image, only it had blazing fire erupting from it's back. " _Cyndaquil. The Fire Mouse Pokemon. It is known for it's timidity. If startled, it will ignite the heat spots on it's back._ "

"Intriguing...So...what were you doing there all by yourself?"

The "Cyndaquil" started to express itself in all manner of squeaks and squeals, evidently trying to answer him. The Rotom Dex started to interpret.

" _It says it was living peacefully in the forest with it's parents and siblings, when suddenly one day, they were consumed in light and found themselves in the middle of a city._

" _Their appearance spooked the people living there, and some men came and kept them in cages until one day, his father managed to break them all loose. A big fight ensued, leading to his mother and brother escaping with them. They fled, but a bunch of mean people wearing black outfits found them and captured the rest of them in Poke Balls._ "

"My word...perhaps the Rockets?" Edd interrupted.

" _This Cyndaquil managed to get away, but it was lost, and alone. Then we saw him this morning being attacked by the Magnemite._ "

Double D frowned, looking at Cyndaquil, who was sobbing and sniffling. He could also hear the poor dear's stomach growling loudly. He removed the bag, and took out a few berries the group had picked the previous day(after verifying that they were safe). He also took Watt's food bowl out and poured the berries into it.

"Cyndaa?" The Fire Mouse looked up from the floor to see the gesture of Edd pushing the berry laden bowl to him lightly.

"All yours. Eat up. A growing Pokemon needs to keep up his strength." He said warmly.

Cyndaquil looked into his eyes. This human he'd never seen before offered him food? Even when many others hurt him and his family?

He looked down to the berry and took a bite from a blackberry. To him, the berry may well had been mana from heaven.

"Quil!" He said, hopping up and doing his best to hug Double D with it's stubby paws. The boy smiled, picking him up and presuming to hand feed the child.

"Wow...Double D musta lived in a Pokemon world in his past life or somethin'..." Eddy marvelled. "He's got a way with 'em…"

Edd giggled to himself as the Cyndaquil let out a small burp, not aware of the other's comment.

0

Nazz sighed as she set out the door. She didn't usually keep her Pokemon in their Poke Balls, but she intended to keep them safe, leaving them inside, unless the situation arose that she needed them.

Preston and Jonny, along with their Pokemon stood on the sidewalk, waiting for her. "My friends relayed to me that the Rockets seem to be amassing by the river outside town." The Gym Leader began, holding three Ultra Balls out. "If we reach 'em before they can cross into Peach Creek, there's a chance we can hold the line against their invasion."

"Let's just get this over with then." Nazz said with a gulp.

Preston nodded, giving the three black and yellow topped Poke Balls in his hand a throw. They each popped open in a rush of golden light, forcing Nazz and Jonny to shield their eyes. When they opened them, three new creatures stood before them.

The first, next to their Trainer was a large blue dragon-like creature which was on all fours, with large, red crescent-shaped wings. "Sala-!" It roared, flapping it's wings.

The second, next to Jonny was the unusual-sight of an ostrich-like Pokemon with brown feathers, and three heads with distinct expressions. "Do-dri-o!" It's heads squawked in turn.

The third, next to Nazz was a large, elegant bird with golden and red hair-like feathers running down it's back. "Pidgeo-!" It screeched majesticaly.

Preston turned to each of his Pokemon. "Mars." He said to the Salamence. "Trion." He said to the Dodrio. "Skye." He said to the Pidgeot. "We need you to carry us to the creek across town where we'll see a group of bad guys gathering up. Can you do that?"

The three creatures each gave their nods of approval, albeit one of the Dodrio's heads shivered in fright.

The Pidgeot, named Skye lowered her wings, letting Nazz mount her back. "I never thought I'd actually ride on a bird!" She said.

The Dodrio squatted, letting Jonny on board. "Neat-o!" Jonny mused. "I really hope I can find one of you guys!"

Mars the Salamence lowered his wings as well, letting his trainer onto his back. Hopz casually strode over one of his beloved crescent wings and sat in front of Preston. Mars let out an annoyed snort, but abided by it.

"Well then...off we go!"

"Salaaa!" Mars roared, taking to the air.

"Pidgeo-go!" Pidgeot screeched, ascending to follow.

"Umm...how are we gonna follow 'em? You don't have wings." Jonny raised the point to Trion. The bird's middle head smirked, before flapping his left and right necks like wings and much to Jonny's surprise, the bird took a slow and low, but steady flight. "Now I've seen everything!" The boy smiled.

0

True to Preston's word a large number of Team Rainbow Rocket members was gathered by the famous creek. And in front of them, there indeed stood Archie. A grizzled, well-tanned man, with a short beard and a bandana. He wore a dark blue suit, and a blue bandana with a stylized "A" symbol.

"All right, men." Archie began, as he stood next to a man with oddly shaped blue hair, wearing a grey and black uniform. He wore a steely expression and watched the Team Aqua leader as he began his speech. "This is what we're looking for." He held up a disk that seemed to open up and display the holographic image of a crystalline object resembling a jagged DNA helix. "Your leader has given me control over your squadron. Lieutenant Saturn here has a device that can detect this object, which is vital to Giovanni's plan. It's picked up on it's prescence somewhere in this town. We are to turn over every rock, every fence, every HOUSE until we find it, taking prisoner any who stand in our way!

"Are we ready?!"

The Grunts all let out their cries of agreement.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Archie screamed.

"WE HEAR YOU-!" The Grunts are roared explosively.

"Good. Now go, and waste no time!"

As the grunts turned to begin their march on the town, a few of them looked to the sky, and one held out his finger to the air. "Look!"

Archie and Saturn caught wind of what they were seeing, and watched the young man and the two children descend from the sky on the three flying Pokemon.

The first, the raven-haired fellow and his Lopunny rose up from their seat on the Salamence's back.

"Are we late to the pep-rally?" He smirked.

Nazz and Jonny leapt off of the Pidgeot and Dodrio respectively, with Preston recalling the three of them.

"Now just who are you?" Saturn demanded to know.

"Who me?" Preston asked, stabbing his thumb toward himself. "I'm Preston. Peach Creek's im promptu Gym Leader."

"I didn't think there could be Pokemon Gyms in _this_ world." Archie began. "Those stuffy Professors really seem to like interfering in our affairs."

Jonny hopped out in front of Preston and his Lopunny, pointing to Archie. "You've reached the end of your rope, Mr. Seafoam! Surrender, fiends!" He said, striking the poses of Great Saiyaman. "For the one who challenges you now is the mighty defender of Peach Creek and all it's children! The great! The powerful! Captain Melonhead!" The boy continued, crossing his arms in front of his chest as the image of a bonsai tree superimposed behind him.

Archie scoffed. "You should save your superhero shtick for the conventions, kid." He turned to the crowd of Grunts. "You're all out of your depth! We can't allow for any interlopers! Attack!"

The Rocket Grunts each produced their Poke Balls. "Go!" They screamed in unison.

"Brace yourselves!" Preston demanded, scooting back on his feet, and throwing two more Ultra Balls. They popped open, and loosed a great canine, with red, black-striped fur and brilliant yellow mane, and a huge green serpent, with a raised collar-like structure around it's neck.

"Arrka!" The hound barked.

"Per-i-or!" The snake roared as the grunt's swarm of Koffing, Raticate, Muk, Zubat and Golbat manifested and charged on them.

"Corona! Kaiser!" Preston began, looking at each of the two Pokemon he sent out. "Use Fire Blast and Frenzy Plant!"

"Arrrka-NINE!" The hound howled, loosing the huge burst of flames from his maw.

"Serrr-peri-or!" The snake hissed, jabbing his tail into the groud, sending large roots shooting up from the ground.

Most of the Rocket Grunts flying Pokemon managed to dodge the flames, but the roots sent them crashing into each other as they found their route of attack cut off.

"Remind me not to make that guy mad!" Jonny said as he took a step back. He felt a tugging at his cape. "Huh?" He looked down to see Leanna's magenta eyes gazing into his. They carried a protective will to them. "Y...You wanna fight too?"

"Stee! Steenee!" She affirmed.

Jonny turned to his other Pokemon, Planter and Muffler, his Seedot and Butterfree. They both expressed eagerness to fight and protect him.

The boy looked and saw the group of Machoke, Ekans, Voltorb, Murkrow and Graveler approaching. He nodded. "Go and get 'em."

His teammates charged in, Leanna charging one Machoke and planting Double Slaps on it's face and sending him crashing to the ground. A Murkrow swooped in, but she swung him away using her hair-like sepals.

A Voltorb rolled up to Planter, but the acorn-like Pokemon used Rapid Spin to avoid it's Tackle. Then, when he got turned back around, Planter gathered his forces, a green glow pervading his form, and loosing a flash of pale orange light.

"That was Hidden Power…" Preston remarked.

"Good job, Planter!" Jonny encouraged the small Seedot, but noticed the Rocket grunts at his sides. They weren't aiming to grab his Pokemon, they were readying to attack HIM.

"Grab him!" One of the goons hollered. With mutual cries of aggression, they pounced at him. The boy gasped in fright, ready to hold his ground until his vision went black.

' _Th...this again-!_ ' He tought as he saw each of the Rocket grunts as numerous outlines of purple flame. Reality seemed to slow down. ' _What is this!?_ '

Then, as if to hint him, a gruff voice called out. " _Use your feelings. And you will find the path._ "

Jonny looked around in the void to try and find the source of the sound, but as he did, he could see swishes of color between the grunts as if someone waved their hand.

He saw no other choice. This was the path through their charge. Jonny threw his body and shifted four different times before his vision returned to normal. The grunts all fell to the ground, expecting him to be standing in the same spot. His sudden disappearance jarred them.

The Rockets rose to their feet. "How did you do that!?" A greenish-black haired man among them growled.

"I have no idea-!" Jonny replied, backing away.

"Well you won't get away from this! Golbat! Use Sludge Bomb!"

"Koo-Baat!" One of the blue, huge-mawed bats flew in and spat large bullets of some sort of icky slime at him.

Jonny braced himself with his staff, but the attack didn't make contact. Muffler flew in between them and flapped his wings powerfully, dispersing the sludge.

"Attaboy, powerfly!" His trainer boasted. "Now give it your best Tackle!"

"Sppreee! Sprreee!" Muffler chirped, flinging his body into the Golbat's side, sending it crashing back into the air. The Golbat was hurt but not out.

"Ko! Ko!" It screeched.

"Golbat! Use Wing Attack!" The grunt demanded as he dove at Jonny, aiming to strike him with his fist. However, Jonny's vision changed again, and he managed to throw his palm up to block the blow harmlessly.

Golbat swooped in, striking Muffler with it's wing.

"Sppree!" He wailed in pain.

"Muffler! You gotta power through it! Confusion!" Jonny yelled. Muffler's big red eyes focused on Golbat as he worked his magic. A warbling phenomenon spiralled out of his head. The Golbat shot back in reverse as he cringed in pain, his whole body wracked by an unseen force.

"Stee! Nee! Nee! Stee!" Leanna shouted, giving an Ekans a few Double Slaps, before leaping and twirling around, loosing a rush of glowing leaves at a Graveller, the boulder-like Pokemon grunting in pain from the quadrupled damage.

The Fruit Pokemon smiled as she caught Jonny's eye, but was soon sent flying in pain as a Murkrow dove it's beak into her torso. "Steenee!"

"Leanna!" Jonny shouted, dodging a forearm strike from a grunt, but being struck by a kick to the stomach.

Planter's wide eyes widened even further as he ran on his odd wooden feet toward her. The Murkrow swapped his attention from her to him. The Darkness Pokemon's beak grinned wickedly as he flew higher into the air. "Mur! Mur-krowkrowkro!(Ha! Can't get me)!" He taunted.

The Seedot leapt up, fuming with hate for the blackish blue-feathered bird as it remained far out of reach.

"Murkrow! Give that thing a good Night Shade!"

"Krow!" Murkrow's eyes lit up with a purple miasma that shot at Planter. Rather than strike the Acorn Pokemon, it hit the ground next to him, but the shockwave knocked him on his side.

Leanna rose up, still pained in her chest, but saw Planter in the state he was. "Steestee…" She cooed, saddened by the treatment of one of her hosts.

Planter looked and saw the Steenee watching him, his yellow eyes connecting with her magenta orbs.

And then his sight turned back to the Rocket's Murkrow, which continued to taunt him. The sight of that wretched crow Pokemon made him seethe in anger.

How dare it make him look like a bug-a plaything-in front of the one he wished to protect!?

Planter had had enough. His body started to shake violently as he glowed, almost as if he was about to use Explosion, but instead, his body took on a bluish-white shine.

Jonny saw this, despite being forced to once again almost magically dodge and parry the grunts' attacks.

"He's...changing!" He watched with joy in his heart.

Planter's body first morphed into a fluid shape, before sprouting up into a short, humanoid one with flatish feet, and stocky, round legs. Arms and basic hands sprouted from his sides. At the top of his head, his stem morphed into a twig with a single leaf growing from it.

When the light died down, it revealed his new form, with legs bearing the semblance of wood. The rest of his body was more fleshlike. He bore a pointed noise as well. His simple black eyes narrowed into points as he glared at the Murkrow that struck him down.

"Nuz-LEAF!" Planter bellowed with a single beat of his chest, obviously a challenge. Jonny marvelled at his Pokemon's evolution.

The Murkrow dove in again, but this time Planter's body bore a light red tint right before the Peck hit home into his crossed arms. He was pushed back, but remained on his feet. The red glow intensified.

"That looks like Bide!" Preston said.

Murkrow cawed to itself before flying around for a second strike, and it hit dead center on his arms. Planter was pushed back even further this time, but dug in his heels.

Now the glow had truly intensified, steam boiling from his head. "NUZ! NUZLEAF!" Planter yelled, charging forward as his form's red glow vanished for an intense white aura. He slammed his body into Murkrow, sending him flying into the dirt by the water.

"Kroooooo…" It squawked painfully before it's master recalled it to it's Ball.

"You're gonna get it, punk!" One of the other grunts barked as they charged Planter and Jonny.

Planter leaped out of the way, but Jonny felt compelled to jab his staff into the ground and swirl around with it, delivering a kick each of the cronies that tried to rush him.

Hopz took in the chaos, but rather than fight herself, she reclined against a boulder, opting to produce a carton of pulp-free orange juice from seemingly nowhere, and pour herself a glass, sipping it contentedly.

Saturn saw this and scowled. "I'm going to fight as well." He began, producing an Ultra Ball.

"Yeah, you do that." Archie said, taking a seat.

"Toxicroak! Go!" The blue-haired young man demanded as he threw the Ball. It popped open, and loosed a large, lightly humanoid frog, with a red mouth, greyish-blue skin, and twin claws at the top of it's fingered hands.

"Toxiii-cro-o-oak!" It called out, ready for the battle.

"Destroy that annoying Lopunny." Saturn said, pointing at Hopz, who glanced their way blankly. However, rather than react, she simply polished off the rest of her orange juice with a sigh, making the former Team Galactic commander grunt incredulously.

Toxicroak jumped into action, slugging Hopz in the jaw with a mean Sucker Punch, knocking her over and nearly sending her into the drink.

Hopz got up, glaring hatefully at the poisonous frog. She wiped the dirt from her cheek as she did so.

"Lop.(Meat.)" She said threateningly.

Toxicroak's eyes widened, expecting the dress-clad Lopunny to have taken more damage.

Preston shrugged his shoulders. "Well this won't last long."

Archie heard him and raised his eyebrow. "You! Boy!" He called.

Preston turned to him, looking mildly displeased at the Rainbow Rocket commander for addressing him. "What do you want?"

"What did you mean by 'this won't last long?'"

"Just what I said. Compared to you 'creatures'-" Preston spat in a disgusted fashion. "Hopz is invincible. Darn near **is**."

Saturn whipped his arm around. "No Pokemon is invincible before us! Toxicroak! Poison Jab!"

"Toxiii!" The frog-like Pokemon croaked, the claws above his hands glowing violet as he made a swing.

"Watch out!" Nazz, who had been keeping her distance called out.

Hopz saw the blow coming, and crouched ominously before she suddenly jumped forward. Toxicroak blanched as she flew past her, wind nearly blowing him down. He looked around to see her behind him, with her back turned to him.

Toxicroak's mouth bulged as he croaked again, re-aiming his Poison Jab, only for her to whirl around and grab his wrist. Then, Hopz clutched her paw-fingers into a fist, which became coated in flame, and slammed it into his stomach. "Croooa!" He gasped, being flung back into the boulder she had been reclined against.

"Toxicroak!" Saturn gasped.

"Toooooxxxx…" The Poison/Fighting-Type groaned, twitching and fading in and out of consciousness.

"H...how could something like that defeat Toxicroak!?" His trainer scowled, recalling him to his ball before gritting his teeth at the sphere in hand.

"Like I said. To you, Hopz is invincible." Preston repeated.

Archie rose up from his seat. "Oh-hoho-ho!" He chuckled. "Poor Saturn. How the mighty have fallen."

Saturn glared at him as he strolled up. "Now it's my turn." The former Team Aqua leader said. "My Pokemon are hardened by the cold, and mighty sea!" He pointed at Hopz while she wasn't looking at him. "You and that **tea-party** Pokemon are about to see how ' _invincible_ ' you are!"

The Lopunny froze at his statement as her ear jerked. An ominous breeze blew by.

Preston removed his glasses, handing them to his Serperior, Kaiser, who produced a vine from under his collar and held them. ' _Oh, he shouldn't've said that…_ " The Regal Pokemon hissed mentally.

Archie chuckled again. "What? Delcatty got your tongue?"

Hopz slowly cocked her head to the side, her black-sclera'd pink eyes leering daggers into him. In spite of Archie's status as a hardened criminal, the glare alone was oppressive. Then, suddenly, her death glare turned into a disturbing smile, with eyes as wide as dinner plates and a smile reaching across both sides of her head. The former Team boss shrank back. This was even more frightening than the glare.

However, rather than attack him, the Lopunny glanced to the side to see a series of boulders poking their way out of the river.

To the surprise of all, she leapt over to the largest one, standing on top and reaching for the straps of her dress.

 **-Pokemon English Dub Intro Song-**

 **-Unbeatable-**

With one quick motion, she whipped the dress off, revealing that she was wearing an electric pink one-piece swimsuit that seemed tailor made for her. She threw the dress to Kaiser, who caught it with his tail.

"Ser-ser-serperior!" He hissed. "(What am I, a coat-rack!?)

"Why does your Pokemon wear clothes again?" Nazz asked.

"She considers herself a fashionista." Preston replied. "She wants to win in style."

Hopz glared at Archie again, reaffixing her treasured Lopunnite brooch, demanding that he bring out his first Pokemon. "What? Am I supposed to be intimidated!?" The gruff pirate-like villain asked, producing a Master Ball. "Go, Mightyena! Teach that little bunny a lesson she won't soon forget!"

He threw the purple-topped Poke Ball and it burst open, revealing a black and grey furred wolf-hyena hybrid-like Pokemon.

"Miiiigh!" It howled as it came into existence.

"Use Crunch!" Archie called.

The hound leapt for Hopz, as his jaws glowed and a tracing of them superimposed around his head.

Hopz swished around, ducking to the side and making the dog fall into the stream. He rose up and shook his head.

"Shake it off! Shadow Ball!" Archie commanded.

"Yee-na!" Mightyena barked, shooting a pulsing ball of darkness at Hopz. She threw her arms up, blocking the attack. It may have been intense, but it was by no means a threat.

"Lop!~" She mused, crushing the Shadow Ball into dispersed sparkles in her paws.

Archie scowled.

"Sky Uppercut." Preston called.

Hopz clutched her fist, which glowed white as she slugged Mightyena's chin, sending him skyward. The force from the blow sent him flying back to Archie. He struggled, but managed to get back up.

"Snarl!" It's master barked.

"Iiiiiight-!" Mightyena for lack of better phrasing, LITERALLY snarled, sending a wave of dark power at Hopz. The Lopunny staggered back, and fell to her knees.

She shivered and held her head in her paws. "Looooh-ho-hop-! Puun-puuuun!"

Then, Hopz rose up, smiling playfully. "Pun-punny!(Just kidding!~)"

The Mightyena bared his fangs, ready to pounce again. "Take Down!" It took on a light bluish aura and bounded for Hopz.

"Miiiiii-na!" It howled as it jumped, ready to slam into her.

Hopz smiled before falling with her back onto the stone as he flew through the air, surprised by her dodging. Then, she drew back her leg and shoved herself off the boulder, delivering a painful Jump Kick to his stomach.

"Yeeeena!" It gasped as it rolled in midair and landed painfully on his side.

Archie grunted, recalling his Mightyena to his Poke Ball. Then, Hopz turned her attention to him.

"Lop-lop? Lop-lop?(What's wrong? Too strong?)" She asked, beckoning and making a blank gaze.

"How dare you mock me!" He shouted, producing a blue Ball with four yellow pieces and a grid theme. "If my ordinary Pokemon couldn't hack it, then let's try a BEAST!"

Preston's eyes narrowed. The Union had told him of Ultra Beasts, but this would be his first time seeing one. "Hopz! Keep a sharp eye out."

She turned to her trainer and gave a cocky grin. "Punny!" She gave a thumbs up.

"Come forth, my mighty beast!" Archie said, giving the Ball a toss, and it opened. The light rushed into the water, and Hopz watched the churning surface, curious as to WHAT she would be facing.

Then it began to reveal itself.

- **Pirates of the Carribean Kraken Theme-**

Slowly, one by one, pale white tentacles wriggled out from the water. Hopz' jaw slacked in horror as the monster rose up from the creek. She started to shudder and pant in fright.

"What is that!?" Nazz retched.

"Something gross!" Jonny added.

Preston cursed under his breath. ' _Just great...it had to be something with tentacles._ '

After what seemed like an eternity, what seemed to essentially be a huge pale white and blue jellyfish lacking eyes or a mouth rose up hovering from the water.

"N-n-n-n-ni-ninihe-he-he-!" The strange noise it made was unnerving to all present.

"Loploplop! Lop-pun-punny-pun!(Call me back! It wants my soul!)" Hopz wailed trying to scramble off of the stone and back to shore, but the freakish Pokemon immediately wrapped it's legs around her left arm and leg. "NYYY!(NO!)"

"She's really scared now!" Archie cackled. "Where's that tough girl demeanor, huh!?"

"Tch...Hopz had a bad run in with a Tentacool as a Buneary and a Tentacruel later on, and she's been terrified of similar Pokemon ever since." Preston spat.

"I'd be terrified of them to if they're anything like that thing!" Nazz added.

"Now, Nihilego!" Their enemy began. "Do your thing!"

The jellyfish dragged Hopz closer and closer in spite of her kicking, screaming and thrashing.

"What is that thing doing to my partner!?" Preston shouted to Archie. "Answer me you thug!"

"Ha-ha...Just...taking a nice and powerful prisoner."

"Looooop! Pun-pun-lop-ny-lop!(Groooooss! Get this ugly thing off!)" Hopz pleaded as Nihilego wrapped more of it's tentacles around her body, crawling it's way on top of her. She felt her body being stung all over by some unseen force. "Loooop!" The Lopunny screamed as she felt herself being sucked inside Nihilego's transluscent form.

- **Yu-Gi-Oh DM OST: God's Anger-**

The jellyfish Pokemon reared up to display Hopz, who was now in the center of it's body, but her fur was stained white, turning the swimsuit a dull red. Her pink eyes went cold and empty.

"H...Hopz?!" Preston asked.

The Nihilego's tentacles slithered upward, and much to the Gym Leader's shock engorged themselves wildly, becoming muscular-looking trunks, ending in clawed fingers.

Archie smirked. "More useful than a Poke Ball!"

Nihilego-Hopz swung it's tentacle trunks, nearly hitting Preston, if not for his quick thinking. He took a brisk five paces backward, but the impact knocked him on his behind.

"Dude!" The blond at his side knelt to help him up, but he put a hand out.

"I'm fine. We have to help Hopz." He asserted. He took out his Pokedex, giving it a scan. It didn't produce any _detailed_ data on the Pokemon, due to it being an unknown species, but it did tell him an important factor. "So...whatever this Nihilego is, it's got a Rock and Poison typing."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

The Nihilego-infected Lopunny reached out for them with it's arms, aiming to crush them. The young man and preteen gasped, as Hopz' expression twisted into one of sadistic pleasure.

However, a swarm of green, bullet-shaped bursts of energy smacked into the middle of the engorged tentacle, stinging it.

The parasitized Lopunny shot an angry glance at the costumed kid and his Nuzleaf, which had attacked her. The Nihilego part of the mashup worked it's attacking powers, and created four crystalline objects, which loosed beams of light at them. The beams struck, blasting Jonny and Planter back.

"Aggh!" The boy hollered.

"Nuz-nuz!" Planter screamed.

Preston turned to Nazz. "You have your Kirlia and the Pokemon I gave you, right?"

"Oh!" She dug into her pants pocket, pulling out the Poke Ball and the Repeat Ball. "Yeah, they're right here-"

"Duck!" Preston screamed, grabbing her and throwing themselves into a roll as Nihilego-Hopz made a grab for them.

He rose back to his feet. "Bring 'em out!"

The girl who was normally a bystander nodded, but in the hysteria, and her passive nature, she had thrown the Balls without enlarging them first.

The Gym Leader went stiffer than Plank when he saw this. "You didn't do it right!" He screamed as the two standby mode Poke Balls clacked harmlessly against the ground.

"Oh! I...I'm sorry!" Nazz stammered apologetically. "I'm not used to this-hey! Those are mine!" She snapped back into reality as the Nihilego snatched up the two balls. It's odd voice mused contentedly. These Pokemon could serve as more nutrition when it'd finished digesting the Lopunny.

It was about to draw them inside with Hopz, when they started to glow violet.

"What's happening?" One of the Rocket Grunts gasped.

The two Poke Balls seemed to magically enlarge themselves and burst open.

Nazz's Kirlia and Nidoqueen came into existence in a massive flash of light.

"Kirkir!" Kenzie piped up, fuming at nearly being swallowed by some jellyfish.

"Nido!" Bailey roared, angry that the Nihilego wanted to hurt her new friends.

"How did they do that!" Archie shrieked.

"When Pokemon sense friends they truly care about in danger, nothing is impossible! Give up your villainous ways and that's something you might learn!" Preston admonished.

The pirate-like gang-leader seethed in annoyance. "Enough of your preaching! Nihilego, crush them all!"

The Nihilego lunged, but found it unable to swing it's tentacles, as it was coated in a purple sheen emanating psionic energy. Kenzie held her at bay with her Psychic.

"Now!" Preston turned to Nazz. "Have Nidoqueen use Earth Power!"

Nazz was much more competent this time. "Bailey! Earth Power!"

The Poison/Ground-Type closed her eyes, concentrating her energies, before waving her arms and stomping twice with a roar of "QUEEEN!"

These stomps stirred something deep within the ground, which began to shake frighteningly. Much to Nazz's surprise, the ground broke apart in places, sending earth and volcanic heat up from below, sending Nihilego Hopz into a panic attack as the attack did it's toll on it's outer shell. Hopz took no damage at all though, but instead, twisted by the parasitic jellyfish, she grit her teeth and glared hatefully at Bailey until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hopz! Stop this!"

She shifted her attention to see Preston, who frowned dreadfully, making her blink as her reasoning tried to click back on.

"That's it Hopz...remember me...remember all we went through!" He begged.

The Nihilego could only struggle to try and force Hopz to attack, but Hopz' pause wouldn't let it.

In her blanked mind, a familiar image played in her mind.

-Hearthome City-

-Sinnoh Region-

On the streets of Sinnoh's popular tourist hub, a group of people walked through the streets. Some were headed to the Pokemon Contest Hall, others were headed to the Hearthome Gym to test their skills against Fantina. Others were simply caught up in their daily routine.

There was Hopz, however, she was just a little Buneary back then. She stood on the edge of an alley on a cardboard box, which looked like she had fashioned into a makeshift stage, smiling at the people going by.

Even then, she had a penchant for wearing tiny outfits made for her, albeit this one was a half-jacket made essentially of garbage. Hopz tried to woo the people walking past her, by doing cute hops, and playful Dizzy Punches at the air. Even a Bounce or two, but aside from the stray school girl giggling, nobody paid her any mind. There was even some boy with white hair that walked up and kicked her.

Hopz sat crying in the alleyway, with only her surrogate mother, a lone Gothitelle to console her. She bawled into her caretaker's dress, with the Astral Pokemon patting her back.

The Gothitelle frowned. She knew Hopz' goal in her cute routine was to find a Pokemon Trainer to travel with. Or at least a girl with a nice comfortable home she could be a house pet to.

She had been caretaker for her ever since her family was lost in a forest fire. For the last year, she had went around to all of Sinnoh's popular areas, trying to help her, but each time, the Buneary was denied.

It didn't help that a spoiled Purugly seemed to be chasing them.

Then, one day, her life changed.

A 12-year old boy near the ruins in Solaceon Town set eyes on her when they were passing through to Veilstone City. He had curly black hair, and wore some glasses with a damaged frame. He was also frighteningly pale, as if he was a shut in.

This boy turned out to be Preston. When they shrank away from him, and Gothitelle got between them in case his intention was malicious, he instead knelt down, offering the pair handfuls of fresh picked Pecha Berries.

Gothitelle was still wary of the boy, but wasn't going to deny her charge's hungry belly. She allowed Hopz to approach and take a bite, before being delighted by the pink berry's sweet taste.

Preston laughed as Hopz practically gorged herself on berry after berry. When the Buneary was full, she tried to give him a hug with her paws, but Gothitelle drew her back to her with Psychic, deciding it was time for them to be on their way. Hopz squeaked her gratitude in Pokemon language, and Preston stood there with a confused gaze. He would follow them, much to Gothitelle's chagrin.

Then came the Purugly.

The Tiger Cat Pokemon had apparently followed them from Hearthome City, aiming to make their lives miserable. She threw herself on top of Hopz with a Body Slam, after incapacitatng Gothitelle with a Night Slash. The aggressive cat nearly crushed Hopz with her much heavier body. Contented that she would not get up, the Purugly rose and helped herself to their food they'd managed to scrounge up.

Preston was forced to watch this, but he wasn't standing for it. He only had one Poke Ball on him, and decided to help the two. He sent his Eevee out, which would later become his Umbreon that he used during his battle with Grey.

The two of them scrapped, but Purugly dominated the battle, nearly giving the Eevee a serious injury. Preston returned him, and managed to scoop Hopz up in his arms. He took off running, but Purugly pounced in front of him, snarling angrily.

Gothitelle managed to get up, and used Hypnosis to put the fierce feline into a trance. She saw Preston off to the nearest Pokemon Center to heal his Eevee and the Buneary. He saw fit to stay the night in the center with Hopz to watch her recovery.

When she woke up the next morning, Hopz took in the reality that she was saved by this boy. No other human had shown her such kindness. Then, Preston revealed himself as having just started on a Pokemon journey with his Eevee, but was having a rough start.

As Preston had seen Hopz' medical care was complete, he prepared to leave, but she had followed him(after getting Gothitelle's blessing). He was elated to see that she wanted to follow him along, so he managed to catch her in a Poke Ball without a fight.

With that, they returned to his home region of Unova. Apparently he wanted to challenge Hoenn, but the two went on to train, and with all their practice, managed to beat the Striaton, Castelia, Nimbasa, and Humilau City Gyms.

Their bond strengthened even more after Hopz evolved into Lopunny, and they made for Hoenn with eagerness to take on their Elite Four.

First off, he challenged Norman, but the Petalburg Leader's Slaking was too strong for her, overpowering her with it's Focus Punch. He advised them to challenge a few other Gyms first, and they did so.

By the time they reached Slateport City after defeating Roxanne, Preston discovered that Hopz had an interest in Pokemon Contests as well, winning the Slateport Ribbon.

After beating Watson and Flannery, he circled back around to Dewford Town and challenged Brawly, and after a rough match, managed to win his badge as well.

The time had come for his rematch with Norman. The stoic Gym Leader challenged him with two Slakings and a Vigoroth.

Preston matched him with Hopz, Umbrei and Kaiser, who was a Servine at the time. The match was rough, but Hopz prevailed in the end, earning the Balance Badge. After heading out, he met with an old man named Briney, who offered him a ride to a tropical island region called Alola. Hopz clasped her paw-hands together, eyes sparkling and begged her trainer in Poke-speak to go. He smiled back, saying that it might be time for a vacation.

The month they spent in Alola was one of special training and relaxation, and did wonders for the rest of their Hoenn League challenge. Preston and Hopz managed to overcome Winona's aerial attacks, and matched wits with Tate and Liza's Solrock and Lunatone. Finally, they challenged Sootopolis Gym's Leader, a well dressed and handsome individual named Juan. However, rather than a traditional battle, they first took him on in a Pokemon Contest. They lost that, due to Juan's Milotic having a natural shine and glimmer to it's body, but when they challenged his Gym next, a few days later, she overcame Milotic after learning Solar Beam via TM.

Finally, they managed to claw their way through Victory Road, and to the Pokemon League(since the specific world they came from is loosely based on the Pokemon Games, there was no tournament. They could instantly challenge the Elite Four.

First up was the Ghost-Type Trainer Pheobe, who Preston managed to beat with Umbrei. Second was a woman with a Walrein named Glacia, who Hopz managed to overcome with a well placed Jump Kick. Third was an elderly man who looked more fit to be the captain of a cruise ship, but his battle with them was the fiercest by far. Preston and Drake's team were down to just one Pokemon apiece, and both happened to be Salamence.

Mars and Drake's Salamence fought savagely, until Preston tapped into the power of his Key Stone, which reacted with Mars' Salamencite. Mars was swathed in evolutionary light, becoming Mega Salamence and overpowering Drake's.

With a shout of pride and joy, Mars(after reverting back into an ordinary Salamence), Preston and Hopz moved onto the last Elite Four member.

Much to his surprise, it was a man with silver-grey hair named Steven. He voiced his confusion, as he had been the champion a month ago.

Steven informed him that another young trainer had defeated him while Preston and party were in Alola, thus resulting in him being pushed back into the Elite Four.

As he sent out his Metagross, and Preston sent Hopz into battle, an official called off the match. He walked up to Preston, and gave him a horrifying piece of news, resulting in his need to return to Unova.

-End of Flashback-

Hopz struggled inside Nihilego, having come back to herself. "Lop-lop-LOP!" She screeched. The Ultra Beast tried to keep her under control, stinging her with more nuerotoxin, but her Hyper Voice was too much for it. In an effort to make her stop, it regurgitated her, letting her fall into the creek.

"Hopz!" Preston and Nazz shouted in unison.

After a brief struggle against the current, she managed to climb back on top of her stony perch. "Lop-punn!" She roared, ready to literally try and KILL the Nihilego.

Nihilego on the other hand was still wracked in pain from the intense vibration of the Hyper Voice. Archie blew his top before calling it back.

"Don't get cocky! This fights far from over!"

Hopz smiled again in his direction after calming down from her rage.

 **-Unbeatable resumes, but at a higher pitch and faster pace-**

The Lopunny started sprinting in place as she threw her paws up, boxing the air. She did it so fast that dust actually started to sprinkle off of the boulder she was on. She enjoyed toying with the bad guys.

After all. This was her playtime. That's what she thought of the whole endeavor with the Rocket Grunts. Play.

"Lop...Lop...Lop...Lop-! Lop! Lop!(Play...play...play...play-! Play! Play!)" Hopz repeated as if it were her own heartbeat. Archie could swear he saw flames erupt from her form.

He grit his teeth, until they probably should've cracked. "Why you-! Nobody disrespects the great Archie!" He ripped his way out of his jacket. "Nobody!"

Preston's eyes narrowed at the sight of the jewel-encrusted anchor wrapped held around his neck by a gold chain. The most catching feature was the Key Stone embedded in the center.

Archie produced three Master Balls. "Out here now!" He barked, throwing all of them into the air. They tore their way open as three streams of light shot into the water.

"He's using three Pokemon at once!?" Jonny exclaimed.

Preston looked over to Kaiser and Corona. The Serperior and Arcanine both approached, but he shook his head. "Don't worry.

"She'll be fine."

Three large fins cut the surface of the water as they circled around Hopz' boulder.

"P...Pokemon sharks!?" Nazz gasped as one of them leapt out of the water. On closer inspection, it's body was blue, with a grey underbelly. It had an almost torpedo-like shape, with blade-like fins on either side, and a fin on the bottom. It also had sharp, menacing teeth.

"Sharpedo…The gangster of the sea." Preston began.

Archie held out his Key Stone laden anchor. "More savage than a tsunami! More powerful than a hurricane!" He chanted as the stone glowed as did one of the Sharpedo. "Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!"

The surface of the water lit up as this particular Brutal Pokemon began to change in an explosion of light.

It burst out of the water, revealing it's changed form, which now bore toothy protrusions on the top of it's longer jaw, as well as yellow stripes.

"Zhaaaar-peeeedooooo!" It snapped.

"Poison Fang!"

The shark's fangs glowed purple and elongated as it flew in to bite Hopz around the waist. "Punny!" She wailed. Memory had indeed served her correctly; Mega Sharpedo's biting moves were much stronger.

"Are you all right?" Preston asked. Hopz nodded to him through the pain. "Sky Uppercut!"

Her fist glowed again, and she slammed it down into Mega Sharpedo's side. "Zhar!" It growled in pain.

"Slash!" Archie motioned to the other two sharks.

"Shar!" One of the two regular Sharpedo barked, leaping out of the water, and slashing Hopz in the belly with her fin.

Aside from a small scratch wound, and a gash in her swimsuit, she was all right. The other Sharpedo flew in and did the same, effectively reducing Hopz' pink swimsuit into a sort of bikini.

"Lop! PunnypunpunLoppun!(Hey! This was my favorite one!)" She squeaked in an angry tone.

"Fire Punch!" Preston demanded.

Another Sharpedo lunged, only for Hopz to duck and punch it's stomach with her burning fist, ignoring the pain from it's Rough Skin ability.

"Crunch!" Archie commanded. The Mega Sharpedo flew out of the water again, a superimposed set of jaws around it's head.

Hopz leapt from the boulder, aiming to meet the shark head on, gracefully leaping like a ballerina, foot first toward the opponent.

"It's going to bite her in half!" Jonny observed.

"Stee-stee-nee!" Leanna added.

However, before the bite would make contact, Hopz thrusted her foot downward, effectively using the Sharpedo for a platform before sending him crashing down into the creek with a Jump Kick.

After the waves settled, the Mega-Evolved shark poked it's head out of the water. "Zhar-zhar-zhar-pe-do-do-do!(How dare you play games with us!)" It vocalized.

"Punnypun!(It's not hard!~)" Hopz teased, poking her tongue out.

"Hyper Voice!" Preston shouted.

Hopz took a deep breath, and gave another loud scream of "LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!", sound waves exploding around her. The humans and Pokemon surrounding her were forced to cover their ears, save for Kaiser the Serperior, whose lack of outer ears eased it.

The three sharks were forced to poke their heads under the water to muffle the noise, vibrations casting huge waves over them.

"A...And it isn't even Mega Evolved itself-!" Saturn noted.

Hopz cleared her throat as she ceased her attack. "PunnlopunnypunnyLopunny?(Do I need to repeat myself?)"

"Of course she's not even Mega Evolved." Preston began. "I've devoted my livelihood as a trainer to naturally increasing my Pokemon's powers through compassion and drive. Training together, resting together, grooming, meals supplemented with Protein, Iron, Carbos, Zinc, and the like. Learning from move tutors to memorize any move a Pokemon can learn and how to teach it! The bond we share? That's something thugs like you could never understand! You don't deserve the satisfaction of seeing us at our full power!"

"What do you know about thugs like me?" Archie snorted.

"Because thugs like you burned down my town!" He replied hatefully.

"W...what?"

"Ohhh yes...Ten years ago." Preston began. "When I was fighting the Elite Four of Hoenn In my world, in Aspertia City in the Unova Region. After Team Plasma was defeated the first time, they went through a resurgence. They sacked Aspertia on the hunt for something that could give them access to a new Legendary Pokemon...one with strength exceeding both Reshiram AND Zekrom. They didn't even find it...But still...they were ruthless monsters...they drove everyone out of town and burned the houses and apartments right to the ground! And those that didn't make it out..." He shook with rage, beating his chest with one fist.

Nazz felt something deep in her heart sink. "Oh...no…" ' _To think he had to suffer through that…_ '

Preston clutched his fist. "I'll never forgive that swine, Ghetsis! But still...I vowed that hate won't rule my heart. I've risen above that day...And I'll seal that heartbreak forever when the Ghetsis with you, whichever incarnation he might be is brought to justice!

"It's time to finish this!" He held up his wrist showing the bracelet that held his Key Stone.

Archie took a step back. "But I thought you said-" He was stunned silent when he flipped the bracelet around, revealing a strange holding space, which held an orange crystal bearing a black fist inside. "...What is that?" He asked nervously.

"A Z-Crystal. You see, when I was in Alola for a month, Hopz and I did more than swim and work on our tans!"

Before Archie could question what a "Z-Crystal" was, Preston swung his arms, and Hopz did the same. The two both started flinging their fists forward, before the trainer stopped, with one fist pumped forward. He was coated in orange aura that flew into Hopz, giving her a power boost as an arrow symbol appeared briefly. Stylized words reading "ALL-OUT PUMMELING" magically drew out above her head.

"Get out of our sight/(Get out of our sight)!" Preston and Hopz called in human and Pokemon language, their mouths even synchronizing as they again punched at the air. However, as the Lopunny did so, she sent energy bursts in the exact shape of fists from her own.

The three Sharpedo all surfaced, finally having settled from the Hyper Voice, not knowing the barrage of punches was coming their way. They all shrieked in fear before they were assaulted from the attack, each fist burst slamming into their faces and sides. Then, with one tremendous leap forward, Hopz was coated in energy, striking all three of them at once with the field around her, and sending them flying back into Archie.

The one time Team Aqua boss bolted back as two of the three sharks landed in front of them, and the Mega Sharpedo landed right on top of him. "O...Ouch-!" He winced as it reverted into it's ordinary state in a flash of light.

Archie stood up, recalling his three Sharpedo. "Wh...what are you!?"

Preston frowned, before taking his glasses back from Kaiser as he and Hopz turned around, with their backs faced to them. "I'm a _real_ Pokemon Trainer."

"Archie, sir…" One of the Rockets said at his side. "What can be done?"

"Grr…" Archie grumbled. "We retreat for now...but let me tell you this. While we've been here, another squadron's been wreaking havoc on the other side of town!" Preston turned back to him, with a glare that could pierce iron.

"What did you say!?"

The Rainbow Rocket commander laughed from deep in his belly. "That's right! By now, they've probably ransacked that one-horse town of Peach Creek and taken what we came here for!"

Saturn pulled out an unusual device that looked like a button trigger with a pair of antennae. He pressed the button, and the group erupted in a flash of light, forcing the children and Gym Leader to cover their eyes.

When the light died down, the lot of them had vanished, save for Preston, Nazz, Jonny, and their Pokemon.

"Wh...Where'd they go?" Jonny asked.

"They must've found some way to travel across time and space by creating miniature wormholes." Preston suggested.

"That's...reeeeeally scary." Nazz noted. "Wait...didn't he say that there were more of them across town!?"

0

As this had transpired, a group of Rockets had their own battle with another powerful trainer on the other side of Peach Creek. They too had vanished in much the same way, leaving this individual by himself.

He wore a blue and white hoodie, blue pants, and a red-and-white cap, bearing a green insignia on the face.

His Pikachu shook itself off after the fight, taking a seat at on his shoulder.

"Hmm...wonder what this was all about…" The boy said, straightening his cap.

"Pika…" The Mouse Pokemon added.

0

Eddy poked his head out through from a manhole. He looked around, seeing that the coast was clear. He motioned to the others beneath him. One by one, he, Double D with Cyndaquil, Ed and the old man all came up from the sewers, with Double D shivering from being so close to all the filth.

"I think we're good." Eddy began. "I don't see any of the magnet-heads."

Just as he finished his sentence, the shadow of a dark cloud cast over them. He looked up.

"I hate it when that happens!"

The triple-Magnemite swooped down. "MAGMAGMAGNENETON!"It buzzed angrily.

"I think it wants Watt and Volty!" Double D said.

"Oh yeah? Well it's about to get King-" Eddy began, but was interrupted by Ed.

"Go, Pluto!" Eddy face-vaulted as Ed threw out the Ball that loosed his Cubone.

"Cu? Cubone?" He asked, looking around nervously. The Magneton and it's Magnemite subordinates hovered down behind him. The diminutive Ground-Type slowly turned around. "Cubone!" He screamed, giving the Magneton a quick whack with his Bone Club and running back to Ed.

Ed knelt down and talked calmly to him. "Come on, Pluto! You can do this!"

"Bone?"

"The soap of oppression is not mightier than the bone of chicken's righteousness!" Ed said, taking hold of Pluto's weapon and showing it to him.

Pluto, still nervous but less so, nodded and turned back to face the Magneton.

"MMMAAGNETON!" It screeched, loosing a Thunder attack. Pluto wailed as the lightning hit him, but raised his head, feeling now pain.

"It's just like before!" Eddy noted.

"What are you talking about?" The elder asked, scratching his head.

"The little guy can't be hurt by electricity!"

"Ohhh...well, that's useful."

"Pluto! Use Tail Whip!" Ed commanded.

"Cubo-!" Pluto shouted, waggling his tail against Magneton. The Magnet Pokemon shrank away, despite its nature as an inoffensive attack.

"Now Bonemerang!" Ed added.

"CuuuuBONE!" Pluto hollered, throwing his Bone weapon at his opponent. It swirled in mid air, striking Magneton before swirling back into his hand. He threw it again, and it struck one of the other Magnemite in the cluster that didn't already take an attack. The force of quadrupled STAB damage was too much. Magneton fell to the ground.

Ed put on his usual goofy grin, taking one of the empty Poke Balls from his belt. "Go, monster catching ball!" He tossed it, and it struck the Magneton, opening up, converting the Electric/Steel type into red energy and drawing it inside.

Eddy, Edd and the elder watched cautiously as the Ball shook back and forth once. Twice. Three times.

Ed and Pluto stared at it as well, sweating.

Then came the click.

Ed's grin widened as he and his Cubone hopped into the air. "Ya-hoo!

He retrieved the Ball and held it aloft triumphantly. "I got a mutant robot!"

The Magnemite, seeing their leader captured, were sent into a panicking frenzy.

Eddy proceeded to stand as tall as he could and boast. "Haha! That's right! Run!"

Double D breathed a sigh of relief.

Roto-Z on the other hand burst out of the bag. He flailed his arms in a frightened manner. "WHY OH WHY DID HE HAVE TO CATCH IT!?

0

 **Gosh, I never thought I'd write a chapter with 10,000+ words.**

 **Also, I may need to start leaving periodic status updates on all the characters parties.**

 **Also, if you're wondering about Hopz and the Tentacool/Tentacruel, she was swimming with Preston on both occasions and they almost accidentally drowned her. That's it.**

 **Next chapter: Professor's Test! Don't miss it!**


	26. The Professor's Test

**Hey. Since this is progressed quite a bit now, I feel it necessary to clear a few things up. Largely WHERE every character is from. So I'll get it out of the way.**

 **The Eene Characters are from the series, but BPS never happened.**

 **As for Pokemon characters, Red is from between GSC/HGSS and Sun and Moon/USUM. Giovanni is from between a game universe Fire Red and Leaf Green and USUM, not anime Giovanni(Sorry Ted Lewis xD). Ash Ketchum is from the anime universe(obviously. He is wearing his hoodie from the BW anime, but the hat from the two reboot movies(but is not from those. I just like that hat). Grey is from a uni. based on Let's Go, and actually gets his start right after Chase and Elaine. Jessie, James, and Meowth are their anime selves. Every evil Team Boss depicted will be from universes based on their respective games they first appear in, save for Ghetsis, who will be from between BW1 and 2, and the fact that Archie and Maxie will have Mega Evolution. Preston is also from a game-based universe.**

 **Without further ado, let's begin chapter 26!**

0

Kevin stood with Rain and Rolf tapping his foot. "Man...what's takin' the dorks so long!"

"Perhaps they have taken a light lunch?" Rolf proposed.

"Now's not the time for takin' breaks like that! We've almost got the rocket finished, and they go foolin' around tapping their feet and having a bite by theirselves!? Besides, I'm still suspicious whenever I don't know where they are."

"Calm down, Kevin. I'm sure they're almost back." Rain said. "Here, wanna hold Sunny?" She offered her pet Rockruff, who yipped happily at Kevin.

"I'll pass." He retorted.

Rolf went to go relieve himself behind a pile of garbage, but paused before he could, seeing three figures approach from the road. "Look!"

Kevin and Rain turned their attention to them as well. "Is that-"

Indeed, the Eds approached, but they were wearing almost completely different outfits.

Eddy was wearing a yellow and navy blue overshirt, and black shorts with a smoky theme. On his head, he wore an open back red vizor-cap with a dollar-sign symbol on it. Double D still had his new blue crescent moon cap with the Poke Ball-like emblem on the face, but now wore a red hoodie, and blue jeans. He was carrying some unusual blue and yellow Pokemon they'd never seen before. Ed wore a new green jacket, but with a white trim, brown pants, red-and-blue sneakers, and a black headband with a fist symbol on it.

"Whoa...styling…" Rain whispered.

"What?" Kevin and Rolf asked in unison. Rain blushed hotly.

"N-nothing!"

The Eds stood before them. Eddy pulled on his shirt. "Well, lady and germs? Whaddya think of our new duds?"

"Wh...where'd you get the cash for all those new clothes?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin defeated a rather wealthy fellow this morning." Double D replied. "He was nice enough to reward us with a pair of very valuable stones. And after we took them to an appraiser, we ummm...helped ourselves to some ludicrous spending...Heh-heh-heh...Ahhhh…" He giggled nervously.

"Cynda!" The critter in his arms squeaked.

"Aww! Cute!" Rain said, bending over to get a good look at the Cyndaquil.

"Quil!" The Fire Mouse jerked back in fright at this stranger coming so close. He coughed up a quick cloud of grey smoke. 

The girl coughed, managing to stumble out of it. "Mean!"

"Well, we found the little guy being attacked by a bunch of these magnet things, so Double D saw fit to carry him along for the road. Ed actually CAUGHT on of those things." Eddy described.

"I let this one into his own Ball, but I decided to leave him outside to meet everyone."

"The smoke-breathing mouse must have the aura of the flame, such as Bastion or dragon-Buck!" Rolf mused.

"Oh that's right." Eddy removed a backpack from his back, as did Ed. They handed them to Kevin and Rain respectively. "We figured we were gonna need more supplies, so we stocked up on everything. Wouldn't ya believe there was another stray dude setting up his own Poke Mart? Didn't have any business though."

"We managed to procure enough food, both human and Pokemon to last us for several days." Double D added. "As well as medicine and empty Poke Balls, just in case."

"That's good. So, we got something else that can help us power the rocket besides the mice and the sheep?" Kevin asked.

"Uh-yup! MOTA! Come out and show your steel-y steel-yness!" Ed said, tossing the Poke Ball. It popped open in midair, as white energy rushed out, becoming the Magneton.

"MMM-MAGNET-ON!" It buzzed before hovering around Double D and Eddy's bag, evidently knowing Roto-Z was hiding in there.

"Now now, MOTA, that's enough." Double D said, chastising the Magnet Pokemon.

"MAG…" MOTA seemed to dip in his hovering before floating back to Ed.

Roto-Z managed to unzip the bag, in spite of his odd Pokedex appendages.

" _Thank you, Roto-D. ZZrt!"_

"No worries." Edd added.

"Well then, let's get it done. The little guy needs to get back home." Kevin said, motioning to the young Xerneas.

" _Can I play with your new friend, Double D?_ " The Life Pokemon asked in it's telepathic voice.

"You may indeed." He replied, letting the Cyndaquil down. "Cinder? Play nice with our guest."

"Cynda!" The Fire Mouse squeaked again, before walking up to Xerneas. The two pranced around, the latter lying against the ground, watching Cinder blow puffs of smoke in various shapes.

"Ouch!" An older voice called.

The children all turned in the direction of the voice.

"What was that?" Eddy asked.

"Perhaps it was the victim of a werewolf from the belly of Hades!" Ed hollered, although he was largely ignored.

The group walked out of the yard to see a tall, yet stocky man with neatly combed brown hair with a white lab coat. He had evidently taken a spill while climbing a tree. His leg was caught in a vine.

"Ho there!" He called with a wave, seeing them, obviously concerned about his safety.

"Are you okay?" Rain asked.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. This happens all the time when I do field research."

"Are you a scientist?" Double D asked.

"Why yes, I am." He managed to free himself. "Professor Birch of the Professor's Union. I'm looking for some boys named 'Ed, Eddward, Eddy and Rolf.'"

"That is us, he-who-falls-from-trees." Rolf said. "What do you want with Rolf?"

"Well...the others wanted me to find you to check and see how you're doing. We tried Peach Creek, but no one could find you. But after we found a strange incendiary note telling us where you were laying low, I took the opportunity to come and see you myself."

He dug into his rucksack, and pulled out a familiar looking device.

"Is that-" Edd began.

"Yup. A Box Port. If you catch more than six Pokemon, the rest will be transported to it. But here's the catch. In order to use one, you have to register a Pokedex to it. And only one user per port." He handed it to Double D and proceeded to hand out more Box Ports to Kevin, Ed, Rolf, and Eddy.

"But...you said we need Pokedexes." Eddy added. "Kevin and No-sock over there are the only ones with one."

"Which is why I brought extras." Birch began before turning his head."May, dear? Where are you?"

The Eds cringed, thinking he meant the Kanker Sister, May, but instead, a tall, well endowed brunette girl of possibly 16 years of age walked up. She wore her hair long at the sides reaching just beyond her shoulder blades. She also wore a white bandana with a pink Poke Ball logo, red shirt and brown shorts.

"You called, daddy?" She asked, carrying a metal briefcase.

Eddy and Kevin's eyes bulged widely at her cute face and beautiful appearance.

"Give these boys the pre-registered Pokedexes."

"You got it." She said with a wink, opening the briefcase. The boys and Rain walked behind her to get a good look at the parcels within. Two distinct styles of Pokedex were inside. One was the original Hoenn model like Kevin had, while the other was Grey's GBA-like model. Two of the former, and two of the latter.

She handed one of the GBA-models, one gunmetal grey and one forest green, to Eddy and Ed, and two of the other style, one pink and one copper, to Rain and Rolf.

"Cool!" Ed began, waving the device around. "Hello!" He said to the Pokedex as if it could talk back to him. No response. "Hello?"

"It's not a Rotom Dex, if that's what you're wondering." Birch said with a light chuckle. Ed displayed his disappointment with a sullen frown.

Eddy also noticed there were three Poke Balls in the case as well. "You give out Pokemon too?"

"All the professors do." May confirmed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her own Pokedex. It displayed images of a Torchic.

"Bastion before his growth?" Rolf assumed.

"Torchic." The girl scrolled it to an image of a green lizard with a wide forest green tail. "Treeko." And lastly, she brought it to an image of a strange blue quadriped, with a fin atop it's head and a tail fin. "Mudkip."

"Rare starter Pokemon from the Hoenn region." Birch stated. "So then, let's get down to our next manner of business."

"And that being?" Kevin asked.

"They wanted to test you all on how far you've come." A voice called from behind Birch and May. The two of them stepped to the side to see a few people approaching.

The first was a girl with orange hair, held up in a side-ponytail, wearing a white shirt and blue denim shorts. The second was a young man who's eyes seemed to be closed, with dark tan skin and pointy hair, wearing a green and brown coat, and acid washed jeans. The third was another young man with a lean-muscled build, with wild blue hair wearing a black and yellow shirt and surfing shorts. The fourth was a girl with red hair held up in a large ponytail-like mass spreading off in multiple directions.

Behind them was a much shorter dark tan girl, just a bit taller than Eddy, wearing a purple bonnet, and muddy kahkis.

"Allow me to introduce-" Birch began, pointing to them all in turn. "Misty, Brock, Brawly, Flannery, and Hapu."

"Nice to meet you all." The light blue haired surfer dude said.

"Likewise." Double D bowed politely before turning to Birch. "Wh...who are they now?"

"They're an assortment of the incarnations of Gym Leaders from various Pokemon worlds." The Professor replied. "We put the word out to them, and they wanted to test some trainers from your world."

"I for one think it would be interesting to see how a group of kids from a world without Pokemon raised them." Brock said. "Still, the whole multiple universes is sort of a hard nut to swallow."

"How do you think we feel?" Kevin snorted.

"So...how does this 'test' go?" Eddy began.

"I can answer that." The little girl, evidently known as "Hapu" began. "Battle. Except for you." She said, pointing to him. "You'll take part in a little...test devised by a higher force."

"Higher force?" Eddy asked. "What are you talkin' about?"

"I'm not a Gym Leader." Hapu added. "I'm from the Alola Region. We have similar officials called Trial Captains who work under the proxies of the four islands' guardians, the kahunas. I am the Kahuna of the Fourth Island, Poni.

"I am compelled by the Land Spirit, Tapu Fini to test you."

"Can you get a load of this? 'Land Spirits!'" Eddy said, tapping on Ed's chest to get his ever absent attention. "What a-" Eddy was immediately cut off by Hapu grabbing his shirt and pulling him close with a scary glare.

"Do not mock the Tapu. You've met great Tapu Fini yourself."

It took until now for the name Tapu Fini to click in Eddy's brain. "Y...you mean that mermaid thing with the clam shell that ATTACKED Wotter and me?"

Hapu tapped his wrist. "That looks an awful lot like a Z-Power Ring...While the Tapu do tend to offer up such things, for one to lend out one of these scot free is almost unheard of. You should be honored.

"You could become a Kahuna yourself if you were raised in Alola." She said, turning around. "If you weren't so pig-headed and arrogant."

"Hey!" The shortstack exclaimed. "Who're you callin' pig-headed, short stuff!?"

The small girl rolled her eyes. ' _Case in point._ '

She turned around to face him again, producing a light brown crystal from her pocket. Eddy's eyes gleamed immediately before he looked down at his own Waterium Z inside his Ring.

"Is that-"

"That's right. One of the Z-Crystals." Hapu confirmed. "Pass Tapu Fini's test, and it's all yours."

Eager at the thought of getting stronger to show Kevin up, Eddy nodded. "So, what do I need to do?" Hapu turned around again, taking a few paces forward. "Well!?"

"Patience is a virtue, Eddy." Double D intoned.

"Stuff it, sockhead!"

"Your friend is wise. You are not." Hapu noted.

"Just give me the test already." Eddy said, his face turning a darker shade of pink.

"Very well. You will catch a Ground-Type Pokemon and show it to me."

"Piece of cake!" He grinned.

" **Without** using your Pokemon's moves."

"What!? How am I supposed to do that!?" The boy's eyes widened.

"Hmm.." Hapu pondered, closing her eyes. "Dunno." Eddy made a noise tantamount to a frustrated groan and an exasperated sigh. "You have until the sun sets. I'll repeat the challenge. Catch me a Ground-Type, and this Groundium Z is yours. Be nice and I may even teach you how to use it,~" she concluded with a wink.

Eddy grumbled as he walked off. "Ed! Double D! You comin' or what?"

"Did I forget to mention you had to do this completely alone, with only your own Pokemon helping you?" Hapu added.

"That's stupid!" Eddy spat.

"Rules are rules, Eddy. You know my standpoint." Double D said, handing him their bag.

"Ed!?"

"No can do, Eddy! Mom says I can't argue with girls." Ed replied.

"Fine!" He growled. "We can do this on our own!" He started to sprint away, shouldering the backpack.

"Oh, Eddy is it?" May asked with a wave. "The Pokedex I gave you has a search function! Look it up!" Eddy continued on his way out of the junkyard, not even stopping to consider her advice.

Misty turned to the rest of them. "Okay! So, who's first for _our_ part of the test?"

Ed was immediately the first to go wild. "Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me!"

Brock approached. "Very well then. I'll accept that challenge. I'll just let you in on something though. I'm not a Gym Leader anymore, but I've never slacked off in my training."

"Monster fight, monster fight! Monster fight!" Ed continued to chant, almost as if he were on another planet. This made Brock raise an eyebrow.

"Is he always like this?"

"Do not ask." Rolf interjected.

The group all got into positions, with the Ed's group, sans Eddy on one side. Ed stood at the front of them, while Brock stood across, with the other Leaders, Birch and May behind him.

"I, Ed, shall be the first to engage this opponent!" Ed said, holding up his Magneton's Ball. "Go, go, MOTA!" He threw the Ball, and from it, his Magneton re-emerged.

"MMMMAGNETON-!" It buzzed, ready for the conflict.

Double D took a seat in the grass as he pulled Watt's Poke Ball from his bag and let him out. The albino Pichu shook his head as he materiallized. "Pi!"

"Cynda!" Cinder piped up, crawling up in Edd's lap to sit with Watt. "Quilquil!"

"Chu! Pichuchuchupi!" Watt chimed, embracing the his new friend.

"MMMMAG…." MOTA buzzed, coming in close to Watt and circling around him.

"MOTA, what did I tell you?" Double D asked sternly.

"TONNN…" Disappointed, the Magnet Pokemon hovered back before Ed, the tall workhorse of the group removed his new jacket, and handed it to Rolf. Rolf, oddly enough took a whiff of something rancid.

"Aiyee...Ed-boy's new apparel already stinks of molded bread and spoiled cabbage!"

"Well then, shall we begin?" Brock suggested, producing a Poke Ball.

"Ready when you are, rock guy!" Ed smiled.

"I'll serve as the referree." The red-head Flannery began. "Each side will be allowed only two Pokemon. Either contestant may substitute Pokemon at any time. The battle is over when all of one side's team is unable to continue.

She raised her arms and lowered them. "Battle begin!"

- **Pokemon Game Theme: Battle! (Gym Leader)-**

"Sudowoodo! Come out!" Brock said, hucking his Poke Ball. It popped open, revealing a humanoid Pokemon with a stony body, but with a vague tree-like motif, having long skinny arms ending in three green, orb-like digits and a dowsing rod-like protrusion at the top of it's head.

"Sudosudowoodo!" The creature vocalized, giving a salute. Kevin pulled out his Pokedex.

" _Sudowoodo. The Imitation Pokemon. It mimics a tree to avoid attack. However, as it's body makeup is more similar to stone, it hates water, and avoids it at all costs._ "

"Okay, MOTA!" Ed called. "Use Thunder!"

"MAAAGNETON!" MOTA shrieked, loosing lightning from the poles of its six magnets. The electric blast hit Sudowoodo dead on.

"Wo...woodo!" It called as the attack ceased. "Sudo!" The tree-like Pokemon steadied himself.

"That was a good attack, but it's not enough! Sudowoodo! Hammer Arm!" Brock called.

"Sudo!" Sudowoodo hollered, bashing it's arm into MOTA. The Magnet Pokemon was sent flying into the ground, but managed to hover back up weakly. 

"That was strong!" Rain noted.

" _But there'zzz a catch._ " Roto-Z began. " _Hammer Arm decreases the user'zzz speed whenever it's used._ "

"Then why even use it?" 

" _It may be slow, but it's strong._ "

"It looked like it did quite a bit of damage there." Double D said. "MOTA's going to have a hard time."

"Umm...Okay then, MOTA...use...umm…" Ed hemmed, trying to think of what else it could do.

Brock saw him put a hand to his head in confusion. "Do you not know all of your Magneton's moves?"

"I just caught my mutant robot friend yesterday."

"Mutant...robot? What?" Misty said with a giggle. She didn't mean to be disrespectful but she couldn't help herself.

"Check your Pokedex." Birch noted. "I'm sure it knows something besides Thunder."

Ed held up his new Pokedex. He pressed the On button, and it powered up. He saw a tab on the screen which read "Scan." He hit the tab, and it proceeded to scan MOTA.

" _Magneton's moves: Thunder, Thunder Wave, Mirror Shot, and Tri Attack_." It said in a computerized male voice.

"Okay then, MOTA! Use the Tri Attack!" Ed called.

"MMMAG! NE! TON!" MOTA whirred, as three orbs manifested before each of it's individual component Magnemite. One of flame, one of ice, and one of electricity.

"MAGNETON!" With a screech, it loosed three thin beams of energy based on the afformentioned elements at Sudowoodo.

"Dodge it!" Brock yelled.

"Sudo!" Sudowoodo shouted, leaping to the side. Unfortunately, he was grazed by the Ice-based beam, and had his leg frozen solid. "Sudo-woodo!?"

"Yes!" Double D said, uncharacteristically pumping his fist into his palm. "That's bound to hamper Sudowoodo's battle style!"

"Sudowoodo! Use Rock Slide!" Brock commanded.

"Sudo!" The Imitation Pokemon raised and waved it's arms, and a large cascade of boulder-shaped bodies of light crashed into MOTA with metallic clanging sounds.

"M...MAGNE…"

"MOTA! Shake if off and use Thunder again!" Ed demanded.

"TON!" MOTA droned, shooting another burst of lightning at Sudowoodo. This time, the blast struck the dowsing rod-like stem at the top of his head.

"Woodo…" Sudowoodo groaned as he fell out.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle. Magneton is the winner!" Flannery noted.

"Take a good rest, pal." Brock said, calling Sudowoodo back.

"Alright! We won! Nice work, MOTA!" Ed said, reaching into his pocket and producing a pair of old batteries.

MOTA flew into his hand and tapped one of his magnets to the batteries, drawing the electricity out and feeding on them. 

"It's not over yet." Brock continued, pulling out a second Poke Ball. He smiled. Steelix would probably be too strong for him, but this next Pokemon might not be.

"Go, Marshtomp!" He threw the Ball, and it opened. A bipedal fish-like Pokemon that resembled Mudkip, only a lighter shade of blue, with two tailfins.

"Marsh-tomp!" It yipped happily.

"Let us see what this pocket creature is." Rolf pulled out the Pokedex May gave him. It pulled up it's image. 

" _Marshtomp. The Mud Fish Pokemon, and the evolved form of Mudkip._ "

"We have this in the sack!" Ed boasted.

"Bag, Ed." Double D corrected.

"MOTA, use Thunder Wave!" His Magneton hovered in for a quick, light jolt of electricity, but it's opponent didn't even shrink back.

"It didn't affect it?" Double D said. "Then that must mean that this "Marshtomp" is-"

"Part Ground-Type. Yes." Birch added.

"You'd best call it back, Ed! MOTA's Electric and Steel-Typing is the worst matchup against that kind of power!"

"Nah, it'll be okay! We've got buddy power!"

MOTA's three Magnemite eyes glanced at Ed nervously.

"Use...umm...the shot of the mirror!"

"MAAAAG!" MOTA shrieked, loosing a silver burst of light from it's eyes. The attack hit Marshtomp, but it managed to hold it's ground.

"Marshtomp! Use Mud Shot!" Brock shouted.

"Marsh-tomp!" Marshtomp cried, spitting a large blob of mud at MOTA, striking him and sending him crashing to the ground.

Ed groaned as he saw MOTA jerk robotically, making an odd buzzing sound like a crashed computer.

"Magneton is unable to battle." Misty said. "That means Marshtomp is the winner."

"Sorry, Magnet guy…" Ed began, returning MOTA to his Poke Ball.

The score was one-to-one. If he could defeat Marshtomp, then victory would be his. He went for one of the Poke Balls on his belt, recalling somehow that it was his Tyrunt's. But he went for the one closest to the buckle instead.

"Go, Snappy!" He threw the Ball, and it popped open, loosing his partner Grotle.

Snappy took sight of Marshtomp, knowing that this was his opponent. "Grah-tull!"

"Marrr…" Marshtomp muttered, clutching his hand-like fins.

"A Grass-Type, huh? That's a good choice." Brock noted.

"Lumpy actually made a good move." Kevin noted from the side. "Go figure."

"Begin!"

"Snappy, use Leaf Storm!" Ed commanded. His Grotle shook the leaves growing out of his shell, sending a virtual blizzard of leaves at Marshtomp!

"Use Protect!" Brock commanded. Marshtomp covered it's face, and he was shielded by a green dome of light. The leaves smacked harmlessly against the barrier.

"Ohh! No good!" Ed snapped his fingers.

"Now, let's continue!" Brock said. "I'll warn you, a type matchup isn't enough to overcome us!"

0

Eddy walked around by himself in a field of oddly placed stones. He pulled out the five Poke Balls he carried. He let them all hit the ground, and his Pokemon materialized.

"Priya?" King looked around, expecting a fight. Boss yawned, before taking a moment to groom himself. Volty and Wotter perked their ears up, wondering what they had been called out for. Pecky vacantly glanced at the others, having little exposure to the rest of his party.

"All right boys." Eddy began. "And uh...girl." Pecky let out a squawk. "We need to find a Ground-Type Pokemon for some kind of test. But we CAN'T use any moves."

"Nyar?" Boss meowed questionably.

"Pri-priya?(What? No moves?)" King grunted.

"I know, it's stupid. But evidently some pint-sized pipsqueak wants to test us, and she'll give us another one of these if we pass." He motioned to his Z-Crystal. Immediately, something clicked in his brain. Eddy allowed himself his classic greedy smile.

He was finally alone. This could allow him to essentially catch whatever Pokemon he wanted without worrying about the rest of the group.

"First of all, we gotta find something Ground-Type. That's all we _need_ to do. Besides. How's she even gonna know we used a move or not?"

"Oshaawott." Wotter folded his paws, giving him a sketchy look. He knew that his trainer had a greedy streak, in spite of only knowing him for a few weeks.

"Ah, don't worry about it. We'll do just fine!" Eddy smirked, pulling out the Pokedex he'd received. "Now, how do we pull up that Search function?"

A barking at his feet caught his attention, but he continued to fiddle with the device in his hands. This caused the barking to get louder.

He allowed himself a stray glance down at what it was. The barking creature was obviously a form of canine, but with reddish orange fur, poofy yellow tail, as well as fur on it's head. It also had subtle black stripes.

"Rar-rar! Rarraruffrrrar!(Get lost! This is my territory!)"

"Get lost, pup, I'm busy!" Eddy said, beginning to walk away.

"Rurff!" The reddish dog barked contentedly that he was leaving, until the bluish-grey cat with the coin on it's head strutted up to him.

"Nyyyyyaaaaaarrrr…" Boss growled at him on all fours.

"Grrrr!" The hound growled in turn, as the two of them began to circle each other.

Eddy turned back around. "Hey! Boss! You comin' or what!?" He hollered back to his Meowth.

Immediately, the cat and the dog started to scratch and bite at each other respectively. Boss crawled up on his back and unleashed Fury Swipes, but the striped puppy shook him off and hit him with a full-force head bash.

"What in the heck is he doing?" Eddy asked himself.

"Sha-sha-wott…(I don't know…) Wotter vocalized.

Boss leaped away, getting up on his hind legs and loosing Thunderbolt from his claws, which the dog managed to dodge.

"Hey! Don't kill it, Boss, it's just a-" A small burst of flame from the hound's mouth cut him off, scorching the Alolan Meowth's tail. He ran about screaming, blowing on his tail to put it out. "...dog?"

Eddy produced his Pokedex, giving the creature a scan. It's image displayed on the screen. " _Growlithe. The Puppy Pokemon. It is widely kept as a pet, and is highly loyal, having an extensive history of working with humans. However, it is highly territorial._ "

"All right...that sounds like a good partner!" He mused, before frowning.

His mind was brought back to the Rocket's aerial base he'd been whisked away with his friends on. The battle with those two losers and their talking Meowth. The fight against Proton's Machoke turned Machamp. Then... _ **him**_ …

The grunt with the Houndoom and the gold tooth. 

He knew full well who it was. He didn't even need to hear his name, which Proton said.

He looked to the dog which was wrestling with his Scratch Cat Pokemon. Then, he reached for something in his pocket, making both the canine and the feline rear up, looking at him. Eddy got down on his knees.

"Here boy...I got somethin' for ya." He said with a smile and a light tone of voice. Growlithe cocked his head to the side before trotting up to him.

"Want a treat?" He asked, pulling out one of the stale dog treats he'd previously kept in his other pants pocket. He had originally bought them for Wotter, but the Oshawott blatantly refused them each time.

"Rar-ruff-ruff-ruff-rar-rar!(I will do anything you say!)" Growlithe barked, rearing up on his hind legs and holding his front paws out, panting expectantly with sparkles in his eyes.

Boss huffed, going back down on all fours. "Meo-meow.(Dumb dog.)"

Growlithe accepted the treat from Eddy, scarfing it down and panting at him.

"Wanna come along with me, pal?" Eddy asked. A pleased bark and tail wag gave him his answer. He pulled out an empty Great Ball, and tapped it on the head, which caused it to open, convert him into energy and draw him inside.

The Ball shook lightly in his hands before letting out the capture click. "All right!" He gave the Ball a scan with his Dex.

" _Growlithe's moves: Bite, Ember, Play Rough, and Skull Bash._ "

"Nice...just you wait, Edmund. I got my own fire dog! And he'll be ready to bite you good next time!"

A paw at his knee caught his attention. He looked down at Volty, the Pikachu holding his stomach.

"Pikapika-!" He groaned plaintively, stomach growling.

"Hungry little guy? Well, I guess it has been a while since you guys ate anything." He let the Growlithe out, and sat the bag down, producing six food bowls as well as six packets of Pokemon food.

His whole party let out cries of happiness as he opened them up, and poured their contents out.

"Eat up, fellas." He said, sitting down next to the Growlithe. "Hmm...Think I'll call you...Torchy. No...Sunspot. Nah...Torchy works."

"Rar!" The Puppy Pokemon yipped happily at his new name.

0

Misty approached as Brock stepped back, his Marsthomp having been defeated by a powerful Energy Ball. "All right...who's my opponent?"

After there was no answer, she shrugged her shoulders before holding her hand out to Double D and Rain. "I'll let both of you come at me at once."

The two of them blushed hotly before turning to each other and back to Misty. "Wh...who, me!? err...Us?" They said in unison.

Misty pulled out a Poke Ball. "Come out, Psyduck!" She threw it, and it popped open, loosing a pudgy yellow duck with thin down and three hairs poking out of it's head.

"Psyyyy…" It quacked nervously.

Roto-Z hovered in. " _Psyduck. The Psy Pokemon. It is constantly wracked with headaches. If it's headache worsens, it will exhibit mysterious psychic powers, but never has any recollection of using them._ "

"Well...if I have to." Rain said, Sunny barking by her side as she approached.

Not wanting to risk one of Watt's mysterious rampages, Double D pulled out Nat's Poke Ball. "Go, Nat!" He threw it and the Venomoth manifested in a burst of light.

"Veno-moth!" He chimed as he hovered next to Sunny.

"Begin!" Flannery said, throwing her arms down.

"Sunny, use Tackle!" Rain commanded.

"Rakkruff! Ruff!" The Rockruff barked, charging at Psyduck. However, rather than dodge, the duck took the attack head on and slammed down on his backside.

"Psssyyyyyy…" It groaned.

"It's not dodging...It must be trying to make it's headache worse." Kevin noted.

"A dangerous strategy." Double D said. "But it may work."

"Psyduck, use Water Gun!" Misty shouted.

"Duuuck!" Psyduck quacked, loosing Water from his beak and splashing the rock-collared puppy. Sunny whined, the water painful to her.

"Nat, use Psybeam!" Edd called.

"Mooooth!" Nat buzzed, loosing a warbling beam of psionic energy from his horn at Psyduck, who took the attack head on as well. When the chubby Pokemon rose back up, he seemed to be clutching his head harder.

"Pssssssyyyyyy!" He groaned.

"It's headache must be getting worse." Double D noted, turning to Rain. "We have to end this quickly!"

"Oh-okay!" Rain nodded. "Sunny, use ummm…" She recalled what moves that the puppy could use from Roto-Z's description. "Rock Throw!"

"Raaakruff! Raaak-" Sunny barked, gathering her Rock-Type energy, which manifested in a ring of stones circling around her tail. "Ruff!" With a flick of her tail, she sent the stones at Psyduck, sending him flying back.

"Duuuuck!" Psyduck was flung back to Misty, but he managed to stand back up. He clutched his head and clenched his eyes shut tightly. Then, they opened wide, glowing blue. "PSYDUCK!" He screamed,

"Confusion!" Misty commanded.

Blue streams fired out of Psyduck's eyes, striking both Nat and Sunny, and sending them crashing down next to their trainers.

Double D straightened his cap, eyes glimmering with determination. "Nat! Are you fit to continue?" The Venomoth fluttered his wings and rose back up.

"Vennno!" The Poison Moth Pokemon confirmed.

"Sunny? What about you?" Rain asked.

Her Rockruff stood back up, wagging her tail. "Ruff!"

"Nat, Sleep Powder!" Double D commanded. His Venomoth flew higher, and flapped his wings vigorously, loosing green dust from the scales on them.

Psyduck held it's beak, trying to keep from inhaling it. However, his ability to hold his breath was limited. He was forced to breath the powder in and was immediately rendered asleep. 

"Nice job, Nat." Double D said as Nat fluttered up and landed on his shoulder. The Bug Pokemon laid a wing on his shoulder. The boy's face went green as he remembered the toxic dust.

"T-take a good rest." He said, recalling Nat.

"I suppose that's it for this round." Misty yawned, recalling Psyduck and pulling out another Poke Ball. "Go, Staryu!"

She threw the ball and after it opened, a large sandy brown star-shaped Pokemon appeared. In the middle of it's body, a red orb was embedded within a gold ring.

"Heee-yoah!" It gasped.

"What on earth is that?" Rain asked, curious, pulling out her own newly received Pokedex, which opened with a ping. 

" _Staryu. The Star Shape Pokemon. As long as the red core in the center of it's body is intact, it will be able to recover and regenerate any injured limbs._ "

"So it's like an ordinary starfish?" Double D guessed. He shrugged, pulling out Galileo's Poke Ball. He figured an aerial advantage might benefit them until he felt a tug at his pants leg.

He looked down to see Watt tugging on him. "Pi! Pii-chu!" He wanted to help him pass the test too.

Still nervous, Double D knelt down and picked him up. "I don't know about it, Watt…"

"Chuu! PipipiPichuchu!" Watt vocalized. Even though he was aware of his ailment, he still wanted to be of use as a Pokemon and a companion.

"Well...I suppose. Just stay calm and be careful." He let the Pichu down, who walked up on all fours to stand beside Sunny.

"Raff!" Sunny yipped happily to him.

"Chuchu!" Watt mused as well, before batting his paws at her tail playfully.

"Battle begin!" Flannery said.

"Staryu! Use Swift attack!" Misty commanded.

"Yaaah!" Staryu hissed, loosing a swarm of stars from the core of it's body. Watt and Sunny peeled out in opposite directions, but the star stream diverged, chasing them both. 

The attack followed them wherever they ran, but try as they might, they could not avoid it. The stars hit home, knocking them both to the ground.

"Chu!" Watt exclaimed, cheeks sparking.

"Watt, give it a Present!" Double D called.

"Chuuu! PiCHU!" Watt cried, concentrating his powers into pure white energy ball. He thrusts his paws and sent it flying at Staryu. The ball exploded, sending Staryu flying back.

"Rapid Spin!" Misty commanded.

"Yahyah!" Staryu complied, spinning it's body in order to swirl around and get it's footing back.

"Tackle, Sunny!" Rain hollered. The Rockruff charged at Staryu, aiming to knock it off it's feet again.

"Scald attack!" Misty shouted. Staryu pointed one of it's star points at Sunny, sending a stream of hot water at her. Sunny whined, managing to leap to the side and avoid it, maintaining her path and tackling Staryu.

"Excellent work, Rain!" Double D said.

The girl blushed lightly. "Umm, thanks, I guess-!" She stammered.

"Now Watt, use Nasty Plot!"

Watt made an angry face, as a sickly black aura took shape around him, but not the shadowy aura that encompassed him during his rages.

"I know what you're plotting!" Misty said. "You're boosting it's Special Attack power to try and end this in one shot!"

Double D snapped his fingers disappointingly. "Drat…"

"Aim for the Pichu, Staryu! Water Pulse!"

"Yah!" Staryu gasped, shooting a ball of concentrated water energy at Watt.

"Pi?" Watt hemmed as the attack approached. He braced himself, but was blown off his feet regardless.

"Watt!" Double D cried out.

The Pichu managed to stand up, but wobbled back and forth in a daze.

"Uh oh. It's confused now." Birch began. "It's not going to be an easy one with that."

He scratched his chin. "Ohh, I remember that Pichu. Professor Juniper was keeping an eye on him. She and Sycamore were studying him to find the source of his altered coloration."

"Hold on, you know about Double D's rat?" Kevin asked. "Did you know that somehow it's some kind of shadow rage monster?"

"Oh? No, I didn't. What do you mean, rage monster?"

"Whenever the little guy gets mad, or something else sets him off, he gets covered in some kinda fire-looking stuff and goes wild."

"That's odd." The scientist begin. "He never exhibited such behaviour when he was under the Professor's Union's care."

"Maybe he never got any pebbles in his feet there." Ed suggested.

May looked to him oddly. "You...have a strange way of wording things, don't you?"

"Yup! That's me all right." The tall boy grinned dumbly.

"Well, how long has he shown signs of this?"

"The first instance Rolf has seen this was when he battled to reclaim his family's livestock with Kevin against the strange go-go disco evildoer and his dragon servant."

May raised an eyebrow. This was even odder than Ed's way with words.

"Hmm...we may need to take a second look at him. This is indeed cause for concern." Birch said before Xerneas walked up to him.

The fawn's radiant X-shaped eyes gazed into his. ' _Papa will help him.'_

"Oh? And who might I ask is 'papa?'" Birch asked, patting the deer-like legendary's head.

' _Papa's a lot bigger than me. And stronger. He's very wise…_ '

"Is your papa one of your species, cutie?" May asked, kneeling to get a better look with a giggle.

' _Species?_ ' Xerneas asked as they heard Rain give a shout of "Rock Throw!"

"Is he like you?"

' _Hmm...no...he's blue, but he's not like me._ '

"So you're adopted?" Birch asked. The fawn confirmed it with a nod.

' _I'd been sleeping. For a very long time._ '

"Watt! Use Thunder Shock!" Double D shouted.

"Piiiii-CHUUUUU!" Watt balled his paws up and sparked his cheeks, letting out a Thunder Shock that was more powerful than his size would indicate. The attack lashed out at Staryu, zapping it and knocking it out.

"Aaaand Staryu is unable to battle! Watt and Sunny are the winners." Flannery said. "And so the victory goes to Double D and Rain!"

The boy and girl each jumped for joy, taking hold of each other's midsections in midair. However, Rain and Double D both noticed this and let go as they landed, looking away and blushing.

"S...Sorry!" They said in unison.

Brock let out a light chuckle. ' _Those two only just met, but it seems they have a bit of chemistry._ '

"Okay, it's your turn, Flannery." Misty said, stretching her arms and walking back to Brock, eager to hear more stories about how another version of her had travelled with him and some boy with a Pikachu.

"I'll take the ref position." May applied eagerly, walking up with a bounce in her step. She raised her arms as Flannery got across from the Peach Creek group.

"So, which one of you will step up? Let's just make this a one on one." Flannery began, producing her Poke Ball.

"I will." Kevin said, placing his hat back on his head backward and stepping up. After he did so, he pulled out his own Ball. "Ace, it's you and me!" He threw it and with a flash of light from inside, the Nidorino inside manifested.

"ReeNO!" The purple quadriped barked, ready for the battle.

"Okay then. Here's my hot Fire-Type Pokemon!" Flannery boasted. "Go, Torkoal!" She hucked the Poke Ball into the air, and it popped open, loosing energy that coalesced into the form of a red-skinned tortoise with a dark grey shell radiating heat.

"Torrrrr-koaaaal!" It vocalized, blowing hot white smoke from it's nostrils and a vent on top of it's shell.

"Battle begin!" May exclaimed, flinging her arm down.

"Ace, give it your best! Horn Attack!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Nidonidonidorinonido!(I'm gonna run right through ya!)" Ace yipped, dashing forward, but Torkoal wasn't budging.

"Iron Defense!" Flannery commanded.

"Tor-Tor!(Look out!~)" The tortoise exclaimed, twisting to the side as her shell gained a silver glint momentarily. The Nidorino smacked horn first into Torkoal's shell.

"Nii!(Yow!)" Ace whined in pain as he fell back, hurt, but still capable of fighting.

"Ace, you okay man?" Kevin asked.

"Rinoni!" Ace barked, getting into a lower combat stance, running at Torkoal again, ready to resume the fight.

0

Eddy walked about, with his Pokemon behind him. He had his Pokedex out, finally having the Search function figured out. He set the search for Ground, but so far, nothing had shown up on the screen. The lot of them had all gotten very annoyed with the endeavor.

Boss had stayed behind, reclining on a bench by the food bowls. He groomed himself contentedly, until a dark shadow fell down on the bench behind him.

"Nya?" The Meowth inquired, turning around to face the intruder, only for something to extend and slam straight into his face.

His trainer however, was completely encompassed in the task at hand, so he had no idea what happened to him. Eddy and his other Pokemon walked through a piece of sandy property. Suddenly, the Pokedex let out a ping.

"Oh? Did it find something?" He asked himself.

As he pocketed the device, he looked about, only to see a few grains of sand shifting.

"Wierd…" He sat his pack down, only for the bag to sink beneath the sand. "Wha-!?"

"Oshaosha!" Wotter trotted up to help him try and heft the bag up. They managed to lift it, but barely until it ripped open.

"What in the heck!?" Eddy yelled. He grit his teeth, taking sight of a small brown crocodile with black and red stripes on it's back.

It ripped up a box of Chunky Puffs, the Eds' favorite cereal, seeming almost to take delight in destroying it. "San-sandile!" It growled.

Eddy popped his Pokedex back open. " _Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokemon."_

"It says it's ground-type! Well guess what? You're gonna pay for ruining my Chunky Puffs!" Eddy grumbled and pulling an empty Quick Ball.

"Sss-sand-san!" The croc seemed to sneer at him.

Eddy turned to Pecky. "Alright, girl, go get him!"

"Arch! Archen! Ar-ar-chen-ar!" Pecky squawked. "(What!? No way! He's a scoundrel!)"

The Sandile snarled at her. "San-sand-sandile-san-san-di-dile!(Oh yeah? Go beg for another cracker, Polly!)"

This remark made Pecky bare her reptillian teeth. The protobird hopped up to him. 

"Use Pluck atta-" Before Eddy could finish the attack, a light spray of water splashed him in the face, soaking him. "What the-?!"

He looked in the direction of his accoster, which much to his shock was a familiar figure. The blue-haired, siren-like being inhabiting a clam shell/swordfish-esque vessel had been hovering behind him the whole time.

"Y...You…" 

"Ffffffffiiiii…" Tapu Fini alighted before him, waving her finger before him. Suddenly, the Z-Power Ring on his wrist glowed and flew off.

"What!?" Eddy barked. "You're takin' it back?"

The ring flew into Tapu Fini's hands and she pointed to the Sandile, making a Poke-Ball like clasping with her shell vessel.

"Feh...looks like we're gonna have to do this without moves then…" He glanced back at the Sandile to see that he had burrowed back into the sand. "Hey! Come on, let's drag him out!"

Eddy, along with King, Volty, Wotter and Pecky got into a semicircle, digging away at the sand with their hands, paws and wings respectively. A few moments passed by until the diminutive crocodile dug back up and bit down hard on Wotter's tail.

"Oshaaa! Oshaoshaoshaoshaosha-OSHAWOTT-WOTTWOTT!" Wotter screamed, leaping up and around to try and get him off.

"Chu!" Volty squeaked, sparking his cheeks. "Piiii-ka-CHUUUUU!" He began, readying to shoot a Thunderbolt, but Eddy got in the way.

"Wait, Volty, we CAN'T use-BAAAH-BAA-BAA-BAAA-BAA-BABA!" Eddy wailed as the blast hit him. Volty saw what he had done and ceased the attack. The boy stood silent, before extinguishing a small ember on one of his hairs. "...Moves."

"Pipi, Chu-pi…" The Pikachu vocalized apologetically before taking notice of the Sandile trying to bite him, and leaping to the side. "KA!" He leapt on top of it's back, trying to pin him down, only for it to use Dig and bury Volty up to his chin in sand. "Pika-ka!?"

The Sandile seemed to almost swim through the sand, circling around him like a hungry predator.

"San! Sandile!" It barked, snapping his jaws as he came in dangerously close. Volty closed his eyes, expecting a gruesome end until the sound of something heavy falling and a pained cry from the Sandile made him open them again.

King had dropped a rock on the desert croc's tail, a crude, yet effective method. Volty breathed a sigh of relief as Eddy threw his Quick Ball at the Sandile. It opened, converted it into red energy and sucked it inside.

Wotter and Pecky helped Volty out of the sand as the ball made it's capture click. "And that's one test ACED!" Eddy smirked, moving to pick it up until oddly, the black line in the center glowed white and spread to the rest of the sphere. The Quick Ball itself seemed to turn into energy before vanishing in a flash of pixels.

Eddy stood in shock, grasping at straws to find a solution as to what happened to it, until Wotter went over and retrieved the Box Port from the backpack wreckage, handing it to him.

"Ohhh...this thing." He pressed the power button. Several tabs lit up on it, reading: PKMN STORAGE, ITEM STORAGE, DEX REGISTRATION, EXIT.

He pressed the one reading PKMN STORAGE, and it showed what looked like a virtual grassy field in which the Sandile he caught was lying around.

"Hmm...to get the little bugger out, I have to swap one'a you guys out...Hmm..Okay then…" Eddy begin. "When we go to regroup with the others...hey...where's Boss?"

The Pokemon before him looked around them to see where the Alolan Scratch Cat might be.

Eddy raised an eyebrow before he felt a clink against his foot. He looked down to see his Z-Power Ring and Z-Crystal lying on the ground. Taking it and putting it on his arm, he turned to the guardian.

"I don't know what this is about, but i gotta go find my dumb cat. Later!" He said with a passive wave, taking off in the direction they came from.

Tapu Fini shrugged, taking off somewhere else, in a brisk flight.

When Eddy reached the bench area they'd left, he shouted out for his Meowth. "Boss!? Boss! Where are you, you-" He looked to one of the benches to see the grey coin-bearing cat sprawled out with a large bruise on his head on the ground. "B...Boss!?"

"Nyaaaaaa-" The Meowth groaned, before Eddy stooped down to pick him up. "What did this to you?"

His ear tuned in to the sound of something growling and gasping. As if a hungry beast was eating it's fill.

"Wh...what in the-!?"

0

Flannery's Torkoal and Kevin's Nidorino both passed out, the two having exhausted themselves.

"A Double Knock-out." May said. "That means a draw."

Kevin walked up to Ace, knelt and rubbed his side devoid of venomous barbs. "Don't worry, Ace. You did good." He pulled out it's Poke Ball, which drew the Poison Pin Pokemon inside.

The Fire-Type Hoenn Gym Leader recalled her Pokemon as well. "Wow, how mature of you." She wiped sweat from her brow. "If you ever come to my world, be sure to swing by Lavaridge Town sometime!"

"I might just have to do it. My partner's a pretty hot blooded fighter too, y'know." Kevin said, speaking of buck.

"All right, blue guy." Brawly said, taking Flannery's place. "You ready to throw down?"

"Rolf was born ready for battle! Let us begin!" Rolf said, pulling out Bastion's Poke Ball. "Bastion of the burning bramble, before us!"

The Combusken manifested before them, swinging his long, claw-tipped arms into a battle-stance. "Cambaaaa!" Bastion crowed, loosing embers from his beak.

"Righteous!" Brawly pumped his fists. "Combusken's a Fire and Fighting-Type Pokemon. And Fighting-Type Pokemon are my specialty!" He brought out his own Ball. "Goooo, Hariyama!" 

He threw the sphere, causing it to pop open. When it did, it loosed a flood of light that coalesced into a large sumo-wrestler-like Pokemon. It had pale skin, with sharp eyes, thick, rounded blue legs and a barrel-like chest. It also had large, flat, orange hands with three digits.

"Haaari-yaama!" It cried, giving a stomp.

"Sumo wrestler!" Ed cheered, bouncing up and down, recalling his phase where he wanted to be one.

Roto-Z hovered up, taking photos. " _Hariyama. The Arm Thrust Pokemon. A Fighting-Type. It is capable of sending a truck flying with one strike._ "

"Oh dear...watch out, Bastion!" Double D cried.

"Silence!" Rolf commanded. "Warriors fight with honor and courage!" He pulled his shirt off and beat his chest. "Have at you!"

"Hariyama! Use Bulk Up!" Brawly commanded.

"Yaaa-ma!" The bulky Pokemon concentrated his forces with an exhale, before his muscles expanded slightly.

"It just made it's muscles bigger!" Rain noticed.

"Bulk Up is a move that boosts the Pokemon's attack and defense stats at the same time." Birch noted. "If your friend wants to win, I would focus more on ranged attacks."

Rolf was keen on what to do already. "If it gathers it's might and fortitude, then Rolf must wear it down. Bastion! Use your spin of flames!"

Bastion loosed Fire Spin from his beak, which circled around Hariyama, and maintained itself as vortex.

"That's a nice try, but it won't work on us!" Brawly said. "My Hariyama has the Thick Fat ability. Which means Fire and Ice-Type attack damage is cut! Now, use Arm Thrust!"

"Hari!" The Fighting Pokemon lunged through the flames, striking his opponent with four powerful straight arm slaps.

Bastion landed on the ground, managing to pick himself up, but not without wincing.

Rolf groaned. "Use Growl!"

"Baa!" The Combusken let out a light shriek, which sent sound distortions around Hariyama. He took a step back as his muscles relaxed but shook his head.

"I get you. Lowering our attack to cut down the damage your partner takes. Well it won't work! Bulk Up!" Hariyama concentrated again, building back the lost musculature.

Rolf grit his teeth as he grumbled in his native tongue. 

"You got this, Rolfy boy! He may be big, but your bird's got speed!" Kevin said.

He was right. Rolf clutched his fists. "Bastion! Unleash the Doubled Kick!"

"Buss-ken!" Bastion shouted, leaping into the air, and managing to deliver two heavy kicks that Hariyama blocked with his arms.

"Vital Throw!" Brawly called.

"Hariyamm-a!" Hariyama cried, grabbing Bastion's leg, making him caw in surprise. He swung him around with vigor until letting him fly. May's eyes bulged before she ducked out of the way seconds before the Combusken would've hit her.

Bastion fell to the ground with a pained crow. "Caah! Baa!"

"Bastion!" Rolf called, running up to try and help him up. "Are you badly injured?"

The fire bird shook his head, panting. His trainer frowned, turning back to Hariyama, who for a brief minute was encompassed in the Fire Spin vortex.

"Mere might alone will not overcome this test…" Rolf began. "Charge again!"

"Sken?" Bastion looked oddly at him, his statement and his command contradicting themselves.

"You will see Rolf's meaning."

Rather than go against his trainer's order, Bastion leaped in, running at Hariyama again. 

"Arm Thrust!" Brawly commanded again. Hariyama waited until Bastion was within slapping distance and thrusted his palm downward.

"Attack of the Sand!" Rolf demanded. Right before Hariyama would sling his hand downward, Bastion swung his leg, scraping up sand with his talons and sending it into the sumo-wrestler-like Pokemon's eyes.

"Crude, yet effective." Double D noted. "The course, rough sand will irritate Hariyama's eyes, discouraging attack." The Fighting-Type staggered around, rubbing his eyes.

"And it gets everywhere." Ed added.

"Now Bastion, it is at your mercy! Flame Spin once more!" Rolf said.

"Comba-sken!" Bastion cawed, loosing another Fire Spin, which hit Hariyama's chest before the vortex did it's damage.

"Hariyama! You can pull through! Use Wake-Up Slap!" Brawly shouted.

Hariyama closed it's eyes, before lunging at Bastion, and managing to slap the Young Fowl Pokemon around. One stray strike hit his throat before he landed on the ground.

Bastion managed to rise back up wearily.

"U...use Fire…" Rolf began, but he noticed as the Combusken anticipated his order, and only a sickly smoke emitted from his beak as he coughed.

Brawly looked in Rolf's eyes and shook his head. The son of a shepherd took in what this meant. This would mean Bastion could only use Double Kick if he managed to muster the strength. Which would also leave him vulnerable to attack.

He didn't want to submit, but he saw the need to preserve Bastion's health. Producing his Poke Ball, he gave a cry of "Return," and his partner was rendered red energy and pulled inside.

Rolf turned away, defeated.

Brawly put a hand on his shoulder as he in turn recalled Hariyama. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. You made the right call."

The boy was left silent. Hapu, who had saw fit to recline on the top of a boulder, looked in the direction of the sky to the setting sun. "That just leaves your half-pint friend."

0

Eddy watched in surprise at the sight of the small Pokemon that was devouring his party's leftover scraps. It was a small, familiar rabbit-like Pokemon, with a puff of fluff covering it's abdomen, leaving only feet sticking out. One ear stuck upward, while the other was coiled up at the top of her head.

"That's one of those rabbit-things like Grey and that Gym Leader dude have…" Eddy said quietly, pulling out his Pokedex.

" _Buneary. The Rabbit Pokemon. It's ears are strong enough to shatter boulders, and on chilly nights, it sleeps curled up with it's head buried in it's fur._ "

"Hey...this one's a different color than the one in the Dex...Just like Volty!" Eddy noted, taking sight of it's fur on it's abdomen and ears being pink, and the brown fur almost seeming like a lighter shade. He remembered Hopz' monstrous strength against Grey. He thought if he could get it to evolve as well, he might just become a tough trainer to beat.

"I just gotta have it!" His shout alerted the Buneary to his presence. She looked up frightened, and it took to the thought of running off. 

"Volty, get it!"

"Pika!" The Shiny Pikachu charged, lunging forward to cut off her path. The Shiny Buneary in turn leapt back in shock, her eyes widening at the sight of him.

"(Hey, sorry about this, but think of it this way, at least you won't have to steal food!)"

The Buneary took sight of his luxurious orangish yellow fur, and something fluttered in her heart. "Bun...Buneary…" Volty took a step back, unnerved as her eyes turned to hearts. The rabbit covered her eyes in her pink fluff, acting shy.

"Volty, give it a Thunderbolt!" Eddy began.

"Pi-pikpikachu…(I uh...don't think I can…)" The Pikachu replied.

The wild Buneary put her paws to her chest. Volty's ear twitched, wary of an oncoming attack. Much to his confusion, a heart popped out of her chest. "(Eh?)"

The Buneary let out a swarm of hearts that circled around him. The hearts closed in, and sunk into his body, causing him to go limp.

"What happened!?" Eddy gasped. "Volty, snap out of it!"

A moment passed before Volty sprung up with large pink hearts in his eyes. "(Pika-pika, I think I'm in love!~)"

"Huh?!" Eddy gasped as his Pikachu and the Buneary seemed to almost cuddle against each other. He shook his head. "I don't have time for this." He pulled a Poke Ball. "Go!" He chucked it, hitting the rabbit on the head. The Ball opened up and sucked her inside.

It hit the ground, and started to shake. Once. Twice. Then it took on an orange glow before bursting apart. Buneary manifested in a flash of light, now looking rather angry.

Volty fawned for her even as she took delivered a volley of ear slaps to him. Eddy groaned, recalling him.

"Torchy! Your time to shine!" Eddy said, turning to his new Growlithe.

"Rarf!" Torchy barked, strutting up to the Rabbit Pokemon. "(Prepare to feel more pain than you have ever-"

"Bunn! Bun-bun-bun-Buneary-bun-bun!" The rabbit lunged, striking him wildly with her ears again.

Torchy whined as he was flung away. He tried to stagger up to Eddy, but the raging Buneary dragged him back to her to keep up the assault.

Eddy watched in horror, calling him back to his Poke Ball. The Buneary hopped in place at him, lashing her ears out in a threatening stance. "Umm...Wotter?"

He looked to see the Oshawott hiding behind King. He poked his head out, fearful of the Buneary. "Osh…oshaa…" He shivered. Eddy sighed. King would probably be overkill. He produced the Quick Ball. "All right, Capone! You're move!"

He threw the sphere and it popped open, loosing the Sandile.

"San-sand! Sansansandile!(All right, let's get this over with!)"

The Buneary charged at him, only for the Sandile(nicknamed Capone) to snarl, using Scary Face. She came to a brisk halt.

"That's the way! Now use Dig!" Capone leapt and tunneled his way into the ground, digging deep underneath, coming up and striking Buneary from below.

"Bun!" She hollered, but managed to collect herself. She gathered a kind of energy, loosing a blue beam of light.

"Dodge it!" Eddy called. Capone managed to duck back into the hole he burrowed, avoiding the beam that lashed where he was standing, leaving a wake of thick ice.

"Now come out and use Crunch!" The tiny crododile leapt up, sinking his teeth into Buneary's waist.

"Bunnn!" She managed to stagger away wearily, both from the attack, and her own frenzy.

"All right! Now let's try this again!" Eddy hucked his second empty Ball, which clacked against her noggin and opened up, drawing her inside. It hit the ground, giving a few quick shakes. The Ball clicked, three stars popping out from the top.

Eddy grinned before going to attend to Boss, Torchy, Volty, and the Buneary's own injuries.

0

After he found his way back to the others, with his entire party following behind him, Eddy held the Sandile up to Hapu. Kevin and Rolf both grimaced at the fact that he actually got the chance to catch three new Pokemon, and now had the most in the bunch.

The Buneary, which he'd nicknamed Jill, happily munched on a few berries, making peace with her new situation as long as she was kept well fed. Volty, Torchy, Boss and Wotter all kept their distance.

"Well...I didn't think you could do it. Tapu Fini itself actually came to me to verify you caught it without using any moves, so here." Hapu handed him the promised Groundium Z. 

"Sweet!" Eddy said, accepting the Z-Crystal.

As the short Alolan Kahuna displayed the poses necessary to use it's Z-Move, Brock, Misty, and Flannery each presented Ed, Double and Rain, and Kevin with a pair of objects.

"Since you won, we'll let you have these." Double D picked up the small teardrop shaped item Misty handed him as Rain took up the strange-collar like device with a small blue disk inside.

"A replica of each of our badges." Brock added, handing Ed a copy of the Boulder Badge and a single orange disk. "Plus a Technical Machine, or "TM" that can teach your Pokemon a new move. Just attach it to your Pokemon and press the button, saying the name of the move you want them to forget to learn the new one. The one I gave you is for a move called "Rock Tomb."

"Mine is Scald. It packs a punch and can even leave the target with a burn!" Misty said.

"Oh okay!" Rain smiled. "My friend Lowwy is a Water Pokemon."

"Ohh, and by the way." Brawly said, coming in close to Rain and whispering. "The guy you battled Misty with?"

"Yes?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Rain's face went red. "N-no! We...we're just friends!"

He chuckled and walked away, before turning to Rolf. "If ever you want a rematch, use your Pokedex. It's got a call function that can give the Professor's Union a jingle."

"Rolf will do that." The blue-haired boy said, eyeing him fiercly.

"Solid." Brawly added, walking off. "Later!"

"Here you go. One replica Lava Badge." Flannery said, giving Kevin a fiery trinket. 

"Choice!" Kevin smiled, holding the badge up high before being handed a TM disk as well. A red one, reading the word "OVERHEAT." "This should come in handy!~"

"Well, we'd all best be going." Professor Birch said with May by his side. "You'll all be camping out here?"

"Ah don't worry about it, prof!" Kevin said. "We're used to roughing it by now!"

"Right. I hope that you're all successful in helping the little one get home." Birch said, referring to the Xerneas fawn. "And that little Watt's problems can be solved."

"We have just a few more touches to add tomorrow, and our rocket should be able to make the trip." Double D noted.

"Best of luck then." Birch nodded with a smile. "We'd stay and assist you, but the Union keeps us busy. Plus these Gym Leaders have their duties in their own worlds to attend to. Goodbye!"

The Eds, Kevin, Rolf, and Rain, all let out their mutual farwells to the large group which proceeded to leave. May used a strange feminine Pokemon with green hair to teleport them away.

Xerneas turned to Double D after they vanished. ' _So...I am going home tomorrow?_ '

"If all goes well. You'll be back home with your papa soon, Xerneas." Eddward smiled. 

"Piichu!" Watt added, giving the deer-like Life Pokemon a rub against it's leg with his head.

' _That's good...I only hope he's not too angry with me._ '

"Well, let's all get the tents pitched." Kevin said with a yawn. "I'm bushed. Gonna be a big day tomorrow."

The children prepared their bedding materials for their tents, when suddenly, Ed felt a tug on his coat. "Hmm?" He turned to see nothing standing behind him.

"Huh…"

0

A few miles away, in what appeared to be a structure similar to a Mayan pyramid, there is a single altar deep inside. Inside this altar, there lay a single stone. This stone bore a fissure inside. 

A wicked miasma spills out from the crack.

 **Sorry to cut the Ed vs. Brock and Kevin vs. Flannery battles short, everybody. I felt this chapter was long enough, and I really thought Edd and Rain vs. Misty and Rolf vs. Brawly was more important.**

 **Additionally, I can see a lot of people might probably think it would be silly, stupid, or improbable that Eddy actually gets TWO Shinys. I just wanted to differentiate his new Buneary from Grey's, and Hopz. I'll try and make this the last of the similar Pokemon everyone gets. Given there will be four Pikachu near the end, two Charizard, and three Buneary/Lopunny(Lopunny is my favorite Pokemon along with Braixen, so that kind of influenced it.) Plus I feel it would kind of be like Eddy at this moment in time to imitate stronger trainers.**

 **Additionally, these incarnations of Brock, Misty, Brawly and Flannery are from worlds based on the anime, Let's Go, and the Gen 3 Hoenn games respectively.**

 **Will the Eds and company manage to return this young Xerneas back to it's floating tower home? Or will they be trapped in darkness?**

 **Chapter 27: The King of Darkness! Until then, please, rate and review.**


	27. The King of Darkness

_**Hey everybody. VerdeSaiyan here. I just wanted to say thanks for all the support this story has gotten. It's been a fun ride writing this so far, and I'm going to continue having fun doing so.**_

 _ **I just want to give a shout out to cargirl9 of Deviantart, who did some nice fanart of this fic. You should definitely go give them a look. As well as a shout out to InsaneDominator, who some of you may know wrote Edventures in Kalos a while back, as well as some Pokemon x Fairy Tail crossovers. They pointed out some stuff that will be vital in the future. Additionally, some people prefer the games way of interpreting Pokemon battles(and there's nothing wrong with that.) I originally wanted this fic to take a nod from Pokemon Origins and Generations, and that's still partly the inspiration, but I prefer the main anime's way of doing things. I feel it's closer to real world scenarios if Pokemon really existed. I.e. Pokemon being forced to take multiple attacks without being able to retailiate due to being pinned down, using the environment against the opponent, etc. It really wouldn't make that much sense to just swap styles at this point. I hope everyone's cool with that.**_

 _ **Heck, sometimes, rewatching Generations, I think sometimes the trainer is LITERALLY just saying Fight/Attack/Go, and the Pokemon is just doing whatever move it personally wants to use, and our attack choice in the games is really representative of the own Pokemon's choice(I know that probably isn't the case, but still xD ).**_

 _ **But enough rambling. On with the chapter.**_

The night before the rocket launch, after the group had let their Pokemon out for some fresh air and food.

Rather than Pokemon food, Jill helped herself to a bag of chips from one of their trainer's bags. As the lot of them started to converse between bites, MOTA flew up.

"(All right, just to let you know, we're in charge of this outfit, y'see? Yeah? That means all of you gotta listen to what we say, or you can bite our rear bumpers!)"

Immediately, the Magneton felt a sharp pain from behind. "(What the-!? Hey! Our rear bumpers!)"

Tyreik chuckled sheepishly. "(Oh, sorry. I thought you were saying you wanted me to bite your-)"

"(It was a figure of speech!)"

Capone sighed. The Sandile marched around. "(Hey, I know I just joined yous, but does anyone else feel a little creeped out by her?)" He said, motioning his head toward Jill.

The brown and pink Rabbit Pokemon shot them a glare, and a growling sound, making the others shrink back lightly before going back to her snack.

"(Ohh yeah, a little bit.)" Eddy's Growlithe agreed.

"(Torchy and I couldn't even put a dent in her. Especially not with…)" Volty cringed, remembering Attract. "(That move.)"

"(If she hurts our trainer, she'll regret it.)" King threatened.

Wotter turned to the Primeape. "(I'm surprised to hear you say something like that.)"

"(I'd really want to know just what her story is. About what happened to her before the flash.)" Capone continued. "(I mean, we all saw that big flash, right?)"

"(My entire clan was in Viridian Forest when it happened.)" Volty continued. "(We were trying to hide from a strong storm, but when it was all over, after one big flash,, we woke up in an open field. We originally thought that the wind had blown all the trees away. I never even paid the thought of alternate realities any mind.)"

"(I were already at the Professor's Union being raised by that nice lady one.)" Wotter said. "(So I was brought over with them. I never saw a flash.)"

As the lot of them continued to talk of their individual experiences, Cinder sat by himself.

Watt and Polter however decided to change that. The Pichu and Mimikyu walked up. Cinder backed up against the tree he was reclined against.

"(Hi! I don't think I've introduced myself. I'm Polter, Watt's friend!)" Polter beamed, sitting down next to him with a claw from under her shroud wrapping around him.

"(I...uh...H-hi?)" The Cyndaquil shivered. Something about this Pokemon seemed off.

Watt tapped him on the head. "(Don't be scared. She's nice to just about everyone!)"

"(S-she is?)"

"(Except for this one particular Eevee.)" Polter added, turning away, speaking of Marie's.

"(Uhhh, is she okay?)" Cinder asked as he heard her grumble "Stupid Eevee" under her breath in a scary tone of voice.

"(Yeah, she's just a little...unique.)" Watt looked up. "(Do you guys want some fruit?)"

Cinder's growling belly said yes. The blue-eared and cheeked Pichu rose up and bolted up the tree. He managed to pull three apples down, sending them down for Polter to catch with her hidden claws.

She offered one to Cinder. The young Fire Mouse Pokemon was a bit reluctant, but the true eyes on her costume's belly seemed to smile gently as if to let him know it was going to be all right. He took the apple and bit into it, delighted by the sweet taste.

"(Incoming!)" Watt cried, leaping off the tree. Polter managed to catch him with her claw as well and set him down. He turned to Cinder. "(It's good, yeah?)"

Cinder reduced the apple to a core in moments. "(Yes, it was! Thanks!)"

"(Don't mention it!)" Watt smiled.

The Cyndaquil had been wanting to ask him something for a while. "(You're name is...Watt, right? Can I ask you something?)"

"(Sure. Anything. We're friends after all.)"

"(Why...do you look different?)"

Watt let his own apple hit the ground as his pink eyes seemed to stare into space.

"(I really don't know…)" Watt said. "(I never even knew...my parents.)"

Cinder looked away. He had asked something he shouldn't have.

The white Pichu looked up to the moon. Were his mother and father out there somewhere? Did they give him up and abandon him because he looked different?

Polter nudged him lightly with the head of her Pikachu costume and the black tassels that were really the remains of Double D's old hat. "(Hey…)" She hissed. "(It'll be okay. We're your family now.)"

Watt smiled as he and Cinder both layed down for a nap.

Jill polished off the rest of her chips, allowing herself a mischeivous smile. She was going to milk this situation for all it was worth. And if that no-neck chump of a trainer thinks he can _train_ her, he had another thing coming.

She wasn't going to **allow** herself to be released again.

Freyya looked over to Gogoat, who was sitting by himself and grazing. "(He hasn't spoken to any of us…Is he okay?)"

"(The goat of grass is ignorant of the son of a shepherd.)" Bastion said, having adopted Rolf's speech pattern. "(He should show more respect.)"

"(I'm gonna go and talk to him.)" The Mareep walked up to Gogoat. The Grass-Type glanced over at her. "(Hey there. I know I'm new to the group, but are you feeling okay? I haven't seen much of you.)"

Gogoat sighed. "(Look kid, I'm busy. I really don't feel like it.)" He lowered his head. Ever since he was traded away by his trainer to some nobody, for a bloody Magikarp, he'd been feeling quite betrayed.

"(Well...okay. If you ever want to open up, I'm all ears.)" Freyya added, walking back to be with the others. Gogoat let out a snort.

As the humans and Pokemon lie down to sleep, a pair of glowing eyes watched from the shadows. This individual had been watching them for quite some time. Ever since they arrived in the area, but she never reached out, even though she wanted to.

' _Maybe I'll show myself tomorrow…_ ' The being thought as her eyes sank away into the darkness.

0

The sun shone over the junkyard. Double D wipes a bit of sweat from his brow. "Excellent."

Before the six children, was their small scrap-built shuttle. It was black with red flames and a teardrop emblem on the side, mimicking the Eds' van they would often hang out in. It was more than large enough to house them all, as well as Xerneas.

"Let's see about the inside." Rain began, pressing the the button of a remote, which released the hatch. It opened, allowing them to take a peek at the interior. Inside, there were six seats, as well as a large capsule. This would serve as Xerneas' "seat." On the other end behind the cockpit, there was another capsule, which Double D asserted was for their Electric-Pokemon to use their powers to serve as an energy source.

"Overhead space for baggage." Double D said, pointing to the shelves about the rows of seats.

"And plenty of snacks!" Eddy added, opening a discarded minifridge they'd managed to repurpose. However, it looked like someone had already helped themselves to the majority of the goods inside. "Ed!" He yelled.

Ed looked up from his half-eaten pudding cup. "Yes, Eddy?"

The shorter boy facepalmed. "Whatever. Get your overgrown magnet out." Eddy himself pulled out Volty's Ball. It opened in his palm, and the orangish-yellow Pikachu manifested with a shake of his head.

"Pikapi-pi-chu-pi?(Ready to go, Eddy?)

"Come on out, MOTA." Ed said, loosing the Magneton.

"MMMMMAG…" The tripled Magnemite buzzed, lowering down to hover around Volty. "MAG...MAG...MAG…" This made him very uncomfortable.

Double D let Watt hop out of his arms. "Pipi!" He ran up to Volty.

Rolf and his Mareep, Freya examined the power dome that the four Electric-Types would be hooked up to. "This contraption is surely safe, yes?" The blue-haired boy asked.

"Of course. Everything's all well grounded and routed." Double D said, pressing a button that caused the dome to open up. The four Pokemon all walked(or floated in MOTA's case) inside, allowing him to press it again to close it after attaching wires to Volty and Watt's tails and cheeks, Freya's horns/ears and fleece, and MOTA's magnets.

 **Author's note: I know nothing about electrical work.**

"Now, when I give the signal, all of you start letting out your electricity." He began. "Kevin will be our pilot. You've logged enough online battles of _Sky Breaker Assault 2_ with Ed, and I manipulated the pilot's controls to be equivalent to the control interface of the game."

"H...how did you know I played that with Ed?!" Kevin asked, flustered.

 **Author's note: I know this probably doesn't need to be said, but obviously playing video games isn't a pilot's licensce.**

"I may not be a gamer, but I stay over at Ed's house on enough rainy Summer days to know who he plays Playstation 4 with. Besides, I tried my hand at the game once when he had to go to the restroom, and recognized your voice."

Rolf let out a chuckle, as did Rain, prompting Kevin to scowl at them, to which they both whistled casually. Edd opened up the safety capsule for the Xerneas fawn, who lowered it's head and went inside,

"Now, if we're all done here, we have a job to do." Double D sat in the seat closest to the Pokemon in the dome. Eddy took the seat next to him. Suddenly, a Poke Ball burst open at his side. Jill, his new Shiny Buneary had burst free from it, and now sat on his lap.

"Bun!" She marvelled at the inside of the scrap contraption.

"Hey! Who said you could come out?" Eddy frowned. The Rabbit Pokemon looked up at him, sticking her tongue out.

"Let her be, Eddy, she may just want to enjoy the ride." Rain said, bending over and giving the bunny a rub on the head.

"Bunnbuneary!~" Jill vocalized contentedly at her petting.

"Bah." Eddy groaned.

Kevin took the controls as the rest of them got seated. "This is the captain speaking. We have the tailwind, which will make our flight all the more smoother. We will be landing today at the wierd floating tower thing in the sky. Please turn off all electronics, remain seated, and have a nice flight." He said, imitating an actual airline pilot.

"Not exactly appropriate, considering this is a rocket and not an airplane." Double D clapped his hands; the signal.

With their individual cries of "Chu!" "Marrr" and "MAAAAG!", Watt, Volty, Freya and MOTA proceeded to let out their electricity. The cabin lights flicked on, as their engine whirred to life.

"Next stop, Tower City!" Eddy smirked as the rocket tilted upward at an angle.

"Eaaary!" Jill chimed, looking out a window in awe and seeing their liftoff.

"We got the power!" Ed cheered as they finally took off in earnest. The rocket bolted upward. Their faces all peeled back a bit, mouths flapping.

Xerneas' eyes widened. ' _Papa...I'm coming home...Don't worry anymore._ ' It thought as it could see the small floating tower slowly increase in size.

It was all smooth sailing until something knocked into the side of the craft.

"What in the-!?" Rolf gasped. He looked out the window, which was on the side that got slammed into. It was a familiar looking Mandibuzz, as well as a white and golden pin-headed extraterrestrial-like Pokemon. "Eeeh! Vandals in the sky!"

Double D, Eddy, and Edd looked out the same window.

"Th...That's the Kanker's bird!" Eddy cried.

"May's Mandibuzz and Ivory!" Double D added.

"Not happy place, guys!" Ed wailed.

Out on the ground, Lee, Marie and May grinned as their servants attacked the rocket.

"Those boys think they're so smart, trying to escape our love in a shrapnel rocket!" Marie said, the three of them unable to see the tower. "But they'll find we can't be escaped!"

"Bonesy! Ivory! Bring big Ed back down for me!" May shouted.

"Yeah, hurry up!" Lee demanded. "I have a long awaited date with Eddy!"

Inside the small ship, Eddy turned to Edd. "Sock-not, do we have any defenses?"

Double D shrugged nervously. "We didn't prepare for this, Eddy! Though I see now we need a defense against them at all times!"

Eddy grimaced. He knew from the inertia, he couldn't open one of the windows and let his Pokemon out on a wing.

One big crash, and the bird and Ultra Beast crashed straight through the rocket.

"Slorgh!?" Rolf gasped as their vessel cracked in half, the side bearing his and Rain's seats, as well as Xerneas flying away.

"Aghh! Double Deeeeeeeeeee!" Rain shrieked as Xerneas seemed to panic as well.

"Rain! Rolf!" Double D shouted as he and Eddy held their arms out toward them in shock.

"Shiny deer friend!" Ed cried, waving his arms in fright.

Kevin grit his teeth. "Hold onto your butts!" He called, steering the controls. Without the thrusters, they couldn't stay airborn, but he could manage to land them in a non-lethal manner.

The back half crashed in a lake, while the front half crashed into some trees. Thankfully, due to the lack of an oil-based fuel source, it didn't catch fire or explode.

The Kanker Sisters looked to one another, a little nervously as their rocket pieces went down about two or three miles away. "You don't think that was a bit excessive, do you?" Lee asked.

"It's that dumb bird's fault!" Marie said.

"Hey, don't blame it on my pets!" May frowned. "They did their job as they understood it-bring them back to the ground. And they did!"

"Fine." The bluette groaned. "We need to go and see if they're okay or whatever."

The girls marched forward.

0

Inside a nearby pyramid-like temple, it's origins unknown, a cracked stone sits in the center of an altar.

Darkness spilled from the fissure.

' _Excellent...My freedom is at hand_ … _Go...my servants...Bring them to me._ '

0

Ed broke free from his seat, managing to free Double D and Eddy as well.

"We...we're alive!" Eddy gasped. "I can't believe it!"

His Buneary on the other hand was out cold, her eyes swirling as if she'd just lost a battle. "Uhhh...Take five, Jill." He pulled her Poke Ball from his belt, enlarging it and drawing her inside.

"Kevin, are you okay?" Edd asked.

The jock shook his head and dusted himself off. "I'm...I'm alright." He unhooked his safety harness and rose up. He turned to the others behind him. "Where're the others?"

Double D turned back to the lake to see a bit of wild thrashing. "Oh no!" He managed to slide down the upturned shuttle and grab hold of a tree vine. The boy winced a bit before climbing down. He stood at the base of the tree, panting a moment. "Rain! Rolf!"

He ran up, still panting to see that Rolf and Rain had both managed to pull themselves out of the water, but were still thoroughly soaked. "Are you...okay?" He asked.

"Yes, Rolf is good!" The farmer kid said, frowning at how he was paying more attention to Rain, having asked it more or less to her alone.

"I'm fine too, Double D." Rain said, wringing her hair out. "But I need my bag for a change of outfit."

Edd blushed. "Ohh! Uh...The rocket's...in a tree."

Rain's jaw gaped. "And my bag's still in there?"

Double D grinned sheepishly until he saw why she was so anxious to change, the outline of her underwear showing through her clothes. He turned away. "I-I'll go and get it!" He took off in the direction of the tree, letting Galileo out.

The Noctowl emerged with a cry.

"Galileo, can you bring me all our bags?" Edd asked.

"Hoo-hoo!" The oversized owl nodded, flying back into the rocket. He passed by the other two Eds and Kevin, who used Eddy's Meowth's Iron Tail to break through the glass capsule and free the Electric-Types.

One by one, he used his talons to grip each bag, bringing them and setting them down on the ground next to his trainer. "Thank you, Galileo." The boy said, giving him a pat before returning him. Rain walked by, grabbing her bag and hiding behind the bushes to change.

Double D sighed, turning to the lake to see the young Xerneas had managed to break free from his own capsule which was underwater. The Life Pokemon swam to shore, and shook his head in an attempt to dry off. "That's good."

He heard a girl's scream, and a loud audible slap. Turning his head, he saw Eddy walk up, blushing madly with wide eyes. He had the outline of a hand on his face.

"W...wow, I never guessed Rain was the kinda girl that liked yellow...heh-heh…" The shortstack grinned nervously. Double D sighed again and facepalmed. "What?"

"That's not funny, Eddy."

Ed and Kevin walked up, having avoided Rain's wrath, and soon the girl came out from her spot as well, leering at Eddy angrily. She had changed into a pink and blue shirt and miniskirt.

Rolf and Xerneas walked up as well. "So now what can be done? Our launching ship that pierces the heavens has been rendered into many pieces as it once was." Rolf said.

"I don't know what we can do…" Edd replied. "We could try to lug it back to the scrapyard, and with yours and Ed's absurd strength, it could probably be done...though we don't know how long you can both keep it up. Even so, we'd still have to reconstruct the thruster end, make new safety capsules, and then-"

Xerneas dipped his head in sorrow. Edd frowned. "I'm sorry, Xerneas...We should have planned for this."

" _It's not your fault, Double D._ " It telepathed. " _I just hope Papa doesn't take his anger out on anyone._ "

"Hey, you never told us, little guy," Rain began. "How did you get down on the ground anyway?"

Kevin furrowed his brow. "She's right. How _did_ you?"

" _Well, the tower has a stone that can transport someone to the ground. Papa has one of his envoys go down to the ground every now and then to find something for the Pokemon that need food to eat living up there. One time when Papa was sleeping, I snuck out and used the stone to come down here._ "

"So that's how...A stone? Hmm…" Double D began. It was hard to believe, but then again, every day seemed to bring a host of new mind bending belief questions.

" _By now, he probably has the envoy out looking for me._ " Xerneas continued.

"Then by that logic, all we have to do is wait for the guy to show up." Kevin said. "We should probably camp out here then. If he's looking, he might show up if we stay in the same spot."

Double D nodded. "Ed, you should go and collect firewood. We'll set everything else up."

"Can do, pal-o-mine!" Ed said, sprinting off in a random direction.

0

Lee, Marie and May walked around the woods, looking for the crashed rocket. "Man, it sure landed far." May began.

"Keep going, we'll find it if we keep going straight." The redhead added.

Marie looked back behind herself. "Uh...girls, I think we might be being followed." The others turned around.

On the ground, shadows danced between the trees as if living creatures were prowling about.

"Meh." Lee waved her hand. "Probably just a bunch of squirells or something."

Marie felt a tug at her uniform's pants leg. "Hmm?" She looked down. Nothing was there. Suddenly a pat at the back. She turned back around. Nothing. The dancing shadows seemed to have vanished.

Then, a slap at the back of her head caught her attention. "Hey!" She grabbed May by the shirt. "You messin' with me!?"

"N-no, sis! Whaddya mean?" The blond said with a shiver.

A shriek cut the air as something leapt on top of Marie's head. Claws took hold of her short blue hair. May leapt back. "M-monkeys!" She shouted, running up a tree.

As Marie ran around in a circle, Lee got a look at the creature atop her head. A purple-bodied vaguely humanoid being with sharp claws, and jewels for eyes. "That's no monkey."

The redhead pulled out their black Pokedex, but as it was a blank one, it only captured it's image and classification.

 _Sableye. Darkness Pokemon._

"Good." She smirked. "I can finally catch somethin' else!" She hucked an empty Poke Ball, but as soon as it hit Sableye and drew her inside, it shook once, but broke apart, remateriallizing her.

"You-you-you gotta battle it!" May cried from her roost.

"Bah...Jerry, c'mon!" Lee threw another Ball, which popped open. Her Lickitung manifested, his tongue lagging out. It turned around to try and give her an affectionate lick, but she glared and balled her fist, prompting Jerry to turn back around and face Sableye.

The Darkness Pokemon reared her head up to see the Licking Pokemon approach.

"Give it a good Lick!" Lee demanded.

"Lllli-cki-tunggg!" Jerry ran his tongue over Sableye, but she recoiled, acting a little grossed out. In retaliation, she let out a wild Fury Swipes attack, lashing his tongue and face.

"Use Wring Out!" The Lickitung tried to grab hold of his opponent, but the tongue passed through her form each time. "What the-!? Come on, you lug, get it!"

Jerry kept trying to wrap his tongue around the pint-sized imp, but each time, it passed through her. The Sableye crossed her arms and let out a cackle, prompting Lee to scowl.

"Grr...Then try Power Whip!" Jerry's tongue was covered in green light, giving the Sableye a mighty slap, and knocking her away.

The Ghost/Dark-Type managed to rise up. She shook her head and sank into the ground as a shadow. The shadow ran across the surface of the earth, and zipped around behind Jerry.

"Look out!" May called.

Sableye leapt out, and lashed at the Lickitung, trying to strike, but this time, SHE passed through him. "Sabel!?"

"Hah-ha!" Lee laughed. "Guess whatever's goin' on works both ways! Jerry, give it some more love licks!"

Jerry lapped his tongue around Sableye's form again, the Darkness Pokemon falling to her knees.

"Sae-sae-bl-Sableye-eye!(Eww, so gross, just end it now!)" She groaned.

"Now get back!" Lee commanded. Jerry took a few steps back.

"(If it makes you feel better, you tasted nice!)" The Lickitung vocalized in a dumb sounding voice. Sableye recoiled at his statement as another Poke Ball struck her on the head, a Nest Ball.

It converted her into green energy and sucked her inside. The Ball hit the ground and shook. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then it clicked as stars popped out from the top.

"Score!" Lee said, scooping it up. She took out her Pokedex, which now displayed full information. "Huh...it eats jewels and that's how it's eyes are like that? When this is all over, it better not shoot any funny glances at Mom's rings! Hmm...Shadow Sneak, Fury Swipes, Double Team and Detect...interesting. Wonder what those last two do."

May let out a sigh as she slid down the side of the tree, blowing on her hands which bore a few scrapes.

"At least that's…" A large number of glimmering eyes shone through the trees. "Over?!" She went pale.

The three trailer girls got into a huddle as more of the imp-like Sableye crawled their way out of the woodwork. They snarled, baring their sharp teeth.

"I think they're angry." Marie noted, a little unnerved. "See if you can get that one to talk to them and call 'em off."

"I don't know. What's to stop it from getting mixed in with all these ones?" Lee asked. "Jerry, get to Lick-ing."

"Lilicki-lickitung!(Uh, I don't think I can lick all of 'em…)" Immediately, one of them leapt on his head, digging it's claws in. "TTT-Tung!" He shrieked, sprinting into a tree.

"Send your critters out!" Lee shouted. "That'll even the odds!"

"Umm, Lee, there's like 30 of these things!" Marie protested, jumping back as one of them took a swipe at her.

A wave of darkness cut a swath through the Sableye army. The lot of them looked as a larger Ghost-Type walked up to them. Many of them seemed to bow.

"Wh...What's this one?" May asked in fear at the tall, yet wide and almost blocky-shaped biped approached. It's wide, yellow eyes focused on them, coupled with it's wide, seemingly perpetual grin was quite frightening.

Lee pulled out their Pokedex again. "It's called a...Gengar…Wierd…"

Gengar's eyes turned red as psychic waves warbled between him and the three half-sisters. They felt something invade their young minds as they were made more suggestive.

Lee, Marie, and May's eyes widened as their pupils dulled as if their souls had been pulled from their bodies. Before Lee fully succumbed, she let out a single sentence.

"I hate…being hypnotized…" Gengar waved his hand, gesturing for them to follow him. The eldest Kanker Sister recalled Jerry, as they all slowly lumbered after him with their hands outstretched. The platoon of Sableye followed after them.

Soon after, the Gengar brought them to the pyramid structure and led them to the altar where the cracked stone lie.

A purple miasma spewed out from the stone, and blew around them.

On top of the Gengar's Hypnosis, they heard a dark, forboding voice echo in their minds.

' **I am the lord of shadow...hear me and heed my command.** '

"Yes, o' lord…" The sisters said in unison under Gengar's influence.

' **From this day forth and all days beyond, the three of you shall have no master but me. You shall exist to serve the lord of shadow**."

"Yes, master…" The Kankers said in unison, allowing themselves goofy mezmerized and mindless grins.

' **Excellent...now...for your little...makeover…** '

More dark miasma encompassed their bodies until they were completely obscured.

' **Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-HA!** '

0

Elsewhere, Ed, along with his Grotle, Tyrunt, Sneasel and Cubone carried their individual loads of firewood. Pluto and Jackie's eyes widened at the truly immense pile Ed was carrying in his hands.

"Sne-sel-snea-selsel?(Are we sure he's even human?)" Jackie vocalized.

"Cucucubonebonecubone!(I don't care. He's cool!)" Pluto added.

As Ed prepared to head back, he felt a tug on his coat. He looked over his left shoulder, only for a strange spectre to appear behind his right shoulder.

" _Buuuuuuuuu-!~"_ It wailed playful, sticking it's tongue out.

Ed looked over his right shoulder only for it to shift to his right. " _Buuuuuuuuuu-!~_ "

"CUU!" Pluto shrieked, leaping back behind Jackie. "(GHOST!)"

Ed heard Pluto and turn back around to see a ghostly Pokemon resembling a disembodied floating head with a veil where the neck would be. She had long flowing hair raised back behind her head. The spectre also had what appeared to be a necklace of red beads and a feminine face.

"Huh...Hello!" Ed smiled, waving at the ghost.

The feminine head blinked her eyes. Was this stranger not afraid of her?

"You look just like the spectral princess from this one comic I read!" The boy described. "I would love to stay and chat, but I must carry this heat-giving firewood back to my bosom buddies!"

The ghost blinked again as he strolled off, along with his Pokemon. The Cubone behind them looking back frightened at her.

She turned away before giving a playful smile. " _(Frieeeeennnnnnndssss_ )" She wailed in a creepy tone of voice. The spectre slowly followed behind them.

0

The others had succesfully set up their tents, but there was no sign of Ed, his Pokemon, nor the firewood. It was still early though, so there was no reason to worry.

Currently, Eddy and Rolf were having a practice match.

- **Battle(Trainer Battle, XY version-**

On Rolf's side, he used his Gogoat, which still would not listen to him. On Eddy's side, he used Torchy, his new Growlithe.

Rolf tapped his foot as Gogoat simply seemed to lie down and nod off. "Beast of vines and buds, rise and cease your stubborn ways!" He commanded. "Rolf is the creature tamer, and the son of a shepherd! Do not ignore him."

Gogoat casually opened an eye his way, but closed it right back.

"Maybe he just needs to be coaxed!" Eddy began. "Torchy, use Take Down!"

"Ruff-ruff! The fire dog barked, lunging at Gogoat and giving him a furious tackle to his side.

Gogoat rose up, bleating angrily.

"Counter attack! Use the whipping vines!" Rolf called. Oddly enough, the grass-goat seemed to obey him this time, loosing Vine Whip to lash Torchy twice.

"Grrr!" Torchy growled.

"Use Howl!" Eddy cried.

"Raaaaaooooooooooo!" The Growlithe howled much like a wolf as he was coated in a red outline.

"What is the purpose of this?" Rolf frowned.

"According to my Dex, that move boosts a Pokemon's Physical Attacks until it faints or goes back into it's Ball."

Rolf harruffed, checking his own Pokedex to examine the rest of Gogoats moves. "Hmm...employ use of leeching seed!"

Gogoat shook his head, scattering a small flurry of plant seeds at Torchy. The seeds landed on the fire dog, and opened up like capsules, spreading vines over him.

"Hooo!?" Torchy gasped.

"Shake it off, buddy!" Eddy said. Torchy shook his head around, trying desparately to rid himself of the vines, but they tightened a grip around him and was seemingly shocked by them.

Gogoat seemed to stand a bit taller, as if he had somehow gained a bit more energy.

Eddy grit his teeth. "Use Flame Wheel and burn it off!"

"Grrraaaaoooooo!" Torchy howled, flames encompassing his form, but to no avail.

"No good! Then see if you can hit that stupid goat!" Torchy took off at Gogoat, managing to swirl around and hit him with his tail end. Gogoat staggered back, more than a little damaged from the super-effective STAB blow.

Rolf growled, checking his Dex again. "Use...Aerial Ace!"

Gogoat charged, but instead of the described attack, he leaped and lashed out with more vines, whipping Torchy as his Leech Seed stole more of his energy.

"No! Impudent creature!" Rolf facepalmed. He pulled out it's Poke Ball and recalled it.

"Hey! You forfeiting or something?" Eddy asked.

Double D's Rotom Dex hovered in. " _Switching out one's Pokemon is an entirely viable and legal action in battle._ "

Eddy groaned as Rolf pulled another Ball. "Come forth, Shieldface!" He threw it and it loosed his Shieldon.

"Shiel-don!" The metal-faced dinosaur barked.

Eddy checked his Pokedex entry. "Hah...says the thing's Steel-Type! And Fire melts Steel!"

" _But it's also partly Rock-Type, Eddy._ " Roto-Z continued until the boy held his hand over it's face and lightly pushed him away.

 __"Don't bug me. Torchy, use Ember!"

"Raarff!" Torchy barked, spitting embers from his mouth at Shieldon. The prehistoric Pokemon seemed to take it head on. Aside from light pain, it didn't do much.

"The beast of the guarded body is much too formidable to succumb to such buffoonery." Rolf snorted. "Shieldface! Use the Tackling attack!"

"Don!" Sheildface lowed, slamming into Torchy. The fire dog growled, but winced and whined as Leech Seed sapped away more of his health.

Eddy groaned as Torchy hit the ground, panting as his Hp had fully depleted. "Come back." He said, pulling out his Ball and recalling him.

"Hmm...Capone?" He tossed another and the miniature crocodile manifested.

"Saaan-sansansandile!(Alright, ya mook! Come on!)" He snapped.

"Shei-sheidon-shiel!(Ahh, I'm not a-scared-a-yous!)" Shieldface grunted.

"Since it worked so well before, Shieldface shall Tackle again!" Rolf smirked as his Fossil Pokemon flew in.

"Dig, Capone, now!" Eddy called. The Sandile leapt into the air and quickly started burrowing. His opponent stopped in his tracks, looking around confused.

"Is this a trick!?" Rolf frowned. "Come out and duel with Rolf's creature!"

As if on command, Capone erupted from the ground directly underneath Shieldface. He was knocked into the air in a rush of earth and muscle. The Shieldon hit the ground, but managed to rise back up wearily.

Rolf readied another Poke Ball, hoping to swap him out, but decided against it. "Shieldface, use the force of the ancients!"

"Don-don-don-Shield-shie!(No, no, y'mean Ancient Power!)" The Fossil Pokemon bellowed, a mysterious energy coalescing over his form and manifesting into an orb. He gave a grunt and a shake of his body, sending the orb into Capone. The Desert Croc was pushed backward, flipping backward, but managing to brush it off.

"Di-dile-Sandile!(Bah! I didn't feel nothin'!)" He boasted.

"Sand Tomb!" Eddy called.

Capone stamped his feet, sending a swirling cloud of dust around Shieldface that spiralled around him roughly.

Shieldface gasped, falling to the ground. "Shiiieeee…" His eyes swirled as his consciousness faded.

"Well fought, old one." Rolf nodded. "Take a well earned rest."

Before the beam of the Poke Ball hit Shieldface, the Shieldon manage to croak out to something translating to "I'm six."

Capone held his head and tail up high in pride, strutting about between his trainer and Rolf.

The shepherd's son pulled out Freya's Poke Ball, ignorant of the type matchup, but he tuned into something only his primal instincts could pick up on.

"Do you hear it?"

"What is it?" Eddy asked, tapping some kind of yellow rhombus-shaped crystal to the button on Torchy's Ball. It was converted into energy as it was sucked inside. The sphere played a healing melody as the black line in the center turned pink for a moment.

"The song of the harpies that dwell in the mist of lament."

Eddy was about to say something annoyedly, but a cackling quickly filled the air. He recognized the voices.

A black mist filled the area.

"What in the heck is this stuff!?" Kevin asked, rising from his seat. The fog was ripe with a smell like soot.

"Hello, boys? Miss us?~" A familiar voice asked.

"Oh no, not again!" Double D groaned.

The fog cleared, revealing the Kanker Sisters. However, they were wearing black bodysuits with the R of their Rainbow Rocket uniform emblazoned in the center, but covered by strange tendrils. Each of the girls was wearing heavy purple eyeshadow as their hairstyles looked different.

Lee's hair was smoothed out, giving the chance to actually see her eyes. Marie's hair was frizzled, and May's was tied in a ponytail.

"You three are back again?" Rain asked. "Do you ever let up? And now you're wearing a tacky Trix cosplay?"

Double D's eyes widened as he turned to Rain. "Was that a _Winx Club_ reference?"

"It doesn't matter what we're wearin'!" May began. "We're here to sink you into the dark world!"

"So get your mons out and ready to fight, or you'll be ready to take a flight!" Marie cackled.

"And it won't have a complimentary bag'a peanuts and a movie!" Lee added.

Kevin sighed and got up. "Fine. Let's get this over with." He pulled Chrome Dome's Poke Ball out. "Double Dork, Rolf. Back me up."

"Why me?" Double D asked. Cinder walked up to face Marie.

"Cynda!" He squeaked, the heat spots on his back flaring up.

"You want to fight, Cinder?"

-Battle!(Team Galactic)-

The Cyndaquil turned around and nodded. "Cyn-cyn-da-daquil!(I want to help my friends!)"

Double D couldn't understand his squeaking, but he got the gist of it. "Only if we must."

Rolf threw Freya's Poke Ball. The electric sheep shook her fleece. "Maa-maareep!"

"Freya, now we go to battle." Rolf said.

The Mareep got into a light fighting stance. "Mama-mareep?(Oh my? Bad guys?)"

Kevin hucked Chrome Dome's Ball. The Cranidos materiallized in a flash as it opened. "Doss!" The raptor-like Pokemon scraped his feet.

The Kankers tossed their own Poke Balls. Each of them opened, Marie's Eevee and May's white and gold Poipole appeared, but the boys and Rain noticed Lee's Ball produce a strange purple imp-like creature with jewels for eyes.

Sableye looked around, examining the situation. "Sa-sae-sableyesablsabl-eye-eye!(Looks like the master got to them. Heh-heh!)"

"Who's that Pokemon?" Double D asked.

To answer him, Roto-Z hovered in, snapping pics. " _Sableye, the Darkness Pokemon. A Ghost and Dark-Type. It's eyes transformed into gemstones, due to it's steady diet of gems. It prefers the darkness of caves and abandoned attics._ "

Lee pointed to Chrome Dome. "Bright-Eyes! Sic'em with your Fury Swipes!"

The Sableye scoffed. "Sa-sableye!(Ha! Dumb name!)" She spat, charging in. The imp-like creature landed a few claw swipes on the Cranidos.

"Dos-Dos!(Ow-ow!)" Chrome Dome hissed.

"Chrome Dome! Get over it! Use your Headbutt!" Kevin called. The raptor lunged with his steel-hard head, but he passed right through Bright-Eyes, falling on his face. "What in the-!?"

"Kevin, it's partly Ghost-Type!" Double D said. "Normal attacks, even ranged ones have no effect!"

"Lucky lucky me. Alright then, how about Zen Headbutt!?" Chrome Dome lowered his head, and emanated a bluish light. He charged again, but this time, he bounced right off the Sableye.

She stood there with her hands on hips, cackling confidently.

"Why didn't THAT work?!" Kevin spat.

"Dark-Type attacks are uneffected by Psychic attacks!" Double D replied.

"Cray-dos-ni-ni-doscraay!(Oh great, I got the worst opponent!)" Chrome Dome grumbled.

May's Poipole hovered around Freya. The Wool Pokemon stepped back nervously.

"Use Sludge Bomb, Ivory!" May called.

"Pole-poi-pole!(You got it!)" Ivory chimed, shooting a viscous ball of sludge at the Mareep. Freya leapt back, avoiding the gunk-based attack.

"Freya, use the wave of thunder!" Rolf commanded.

The Mareep nodded, sparking her fleece. The electricity travelled into her horns as she rose up. "Maaaar!" A light jolt hit Ivory, paralyzing it.

"Po-pole-poi-oipole!(No fair! I didn't even hit ya!)"

"Now we have the speed edge." Rolf smirked. "Thunder Shock!" Freya's wool sparked again, shooting a stronger current of electricity at the Poipole. The Poison Pin Pokemon shrieked, but managed to float back away after taking the full force of the hit.

"Ivory, use Peck!" May said, the mind control dulling her personality to not care about her Pokemon's pain.

Ivory hovered in and jabbed Freya lightly with it's pin-tipped head. Freya was pushed back, but brushed herself off with her tail.

"Ma-mar-mar-eep-mareep-eep!(You'll have to do better than that!)"

Double D checked Cinder's moves with Roto-Z. "Hmm...okay then...Cinder, use Ember!"

"Quillll!" Cinder squealed, shooting a light stream of hot embers at Lil' Marie. The Eevee managed to dodge a few, but found herself singed by a few of them.

"Vwee-Vui-Ee-vui-vwee-Eev-ee!(If you give me wierd burn marks, I'll-)" She snarled.

"Lil' Marie, give 'em a Sand Attack!" Marie commanded.

"Ee-VUI!(Do THIS!)" Lil' Marie barked, twirling around and sending a cloud of sand into Cinder's eyes.

The Cyndaquil squealed again, this time rubbing his eyes.

"Not good!" Eddy said. "That's the move Rolf's overgrown chicken used on that Brawly guy's sumo wrestler thing."

"Yeah...Now it'll be harder for him to land a hit with that sand in his eyes." Rain added.

"Cyn-cyn-da-quil-da-qui cynl!(No-no-no, I don't like sand!)" Cinder wailed, trying his best to get it out of his eyes.

"Cinder, you have to even the odds! Use Smokescreen!" Double D advised.

The Fire Mouse heard his new friend's voice and nodded. He turned around, letting out a large veil of black smoke from his mouth.

The Eevee and her namesake trainer both coughed as it shrouded them.

"Da-da-quil-cyn?(Did I do it?)" Cinder squeaked.

"*Cough* Lil' Marie, use *Cough* Double Edge!" Marie hacked.

"Eeevoli!" The Eevee charged through the cloud, but rather than Cinder, she wound up hitting Ivory instead.

"Poi! Pole-poi-po-poi!(Hey! Watch it, Fluffy!)" Ivory grunted as she was knocked into the ground.

"Ee-vo…(Sorry…)" Lil' Marie said, staggering about.

"Tackle!" Rolf and Double D said in unison.

Their two Johto Pokemon charged at their opponents, and in turn both slammed their bodies into them, sending them flying back into their trainers.

Marie and May both landed on their rumps, grunting as they hit the ground. Darkness faded from their bodies as they changed back to normal, wearing their regular uniforms again.

"Excellent work, Rolf." Double D complimented. "Freya is quite strong."

"Thank you, Double D-Edd boy!" Rolf grinned. "Fire-Mouse Cinder is also quite formidable for his size." He gave Freya a few quick pats. The Wool Pokemon bleated contentedly. The blue haired boy turned to Kevin's battle with Lee. "This leaves but one."

Chrome Dome took off sprinting away from the pursuing Sableye. Bright-Eyes swiped at him each time she thought she was in range, but to no avail.

Kevin had enough. He swiped his arm, recalling the new move he'd taught the Cranidos via Ed's new Technical machine. "Chrome Dome! Time to use Rock Tomb!"

The raptor shrieked affirmitively, turning around. His eyes glowed blue as he stomped his feet.

"Sa-bel?(What now?)" Bright-Eyes asked, stopping in her tracks. Immediately, four pillars of stone erupted from the ground and clamped shut around her, squeezing and constricting her. "Eye-eye-Sa-sableye!(Hey! No fair, lemme go!)"

"Good job, Chromy, take five." Kevin said, returning Chrome Dome to his Poke Ball. He produced another. "Go, Cragster!" He chucked it and the Druddigon manifested.

"Drrraaadiii!" The Cave Pokemon roared at the small Sableye. Bright-Eyes froze before trying to escape her stony bonds as he approached.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" The stony-skinned dragon opened his maw and created a whirling, pulsing orb of energy and shot it directly at his opponent, knocking her right out.

Lee recalled her, seething angrily. "Then how's this? Jerry!" She produced her second Ball and with a toss, it popped open, loosing her Lickitung once more.

"Li-lick-" He began, until Cragster leered angrily at him. Jerry shrank back. "T-t-t-tung!?"

"Dra-drud-drudii-druddigaahhn(What...IS this ugly thing?)" The dragon growled.

Jerry shook his head. "Tung-li-lickilicki-tung!?(Hey, who're you callin' ugly!?)"

"Power Whip!" Lee commanded. Jerry's tongue was coated in a green sheen as he whipped it at Cragster. The dragon was lashed by it, and while he was mildly hurt, it did little more than annoy him.

"Cragster...Ahhhh, use Superpower." Kevin yawned.

"Dru-di!(Get lost!)" Steam emanated from Cragster's form as he lumbered at the Lickitung. He flexed his muscles and slammed both his clawed fists into Jerry's stomach, knocking him back into Lee. The girl collapsed with him in her arms.

Kevin watched as darkness ebbed away from her form as well, returning her to her ordinary look.

-End of music-

"Good job, Craggy." He returned him to his Ball. "Now what exactly happened with you three-huh?" As he glanced back to them, he widened his eyes as the Kankers and their Pokemon vanished in shadow.

Cinder clung to Double D's leg. "Cy-cynda!?"

Double D straightened his cap, as he picked the scared Cyndaquil up. "My word...what is the meaning of all this?"

Xerneas walked up. ' _I can feel it...evil forces are working around here._ '

"Evil forces? Like what?" Rain asked, frightened.

' _It would probably be a good idea to find your big friend._ ' The young Life Pokemon telepathed.

"Ed!" Double D called, setting Cinder down, walking past Xerneas. "Where are you, Ed?!"

Almost as if on cue, Ed came running through the trees, stomping over him like a herd of cattle. "Right here, Double D!" He said, cluelessly dropping his load of firewood on him. Rain and Cinder gasped in shock. The lunk looked around. "Uh...Double D?" He asked.

"Ed, what's the matter with you!? You just trampled him!" The girl shrieked, running up and digging into the pile of logs.

The big fellow frowned at the prospect of accidentally hurting his friend. Sure, it happened all the time back home, but this was the first time he was really called out on it that made him remorseful.

The unnoticed spectre behind him also looked concerned for the former sockhead.

Rain managed to pull Double D's bruised and flattened form out from the pile of wood. "Oh no!" She gasped, before taking a deep breath and locking lips with him, making the other four boys' jaws gape in surprise. Rain blew air into Double D's mouth, essentially inflating him back to his ordinary shape.

"Are you…*gasp* *gasp* oh-kay?" Rain asked, panting as Double D regained consciousness.

"Th...Thank you, Rain." The boy said, wide-eyed at her for caring so much about him, someone she barely knew.

"It's nothing. Do you think you can stand?" She offered her hand. He took hold and Rain helped him rise up to his feet, albeit shakily.

"Ed, you have to be more careful! What if I didn't know CPR!?" Rain seemed to growl at him.

"So are we ignoring that that was really cartoon physics and not actual CPR?" Eddy asked, disregarding the fourth wall, albeit he went ignored.

"I...I'm sorry, Rain…"

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to him!"

A tear flowed down his cheeks. "I...I'm sorry, D-Double…" Ed said, overcome with remorse, before turning to the side and running off back into the woods.

"Wait, Ed!" Double D shouted, reaching out to him.

"Ahh, let him go." Eddy suggested as Ed's Pokemon ran after him. "It may be good for him. Maybe he'll be less of a screw up when it's all over." Everyone present glared at him. "What!?"

"Eddy, Xerneas LITERALLY JUST SAID that evil forces were at work in these parts." Rain began. "When a magical deer with healing powers says something along those lines, I'm pretty sure they mean it!"

Eddy held up his Primeape's Ball. "And what have we got to really be worried about?" He smirked. "We got plenty'a backup."

"Can I do it?" Kevin asked Rain.

Rain sighed. Somehow she could probably tell that if she grew up with them, she herself wouldn't like the Eds. "Please, do."

"What?" Eddy asked, annoyedly before Kevin slapped him in the side of the head. "Yeow!"

0

Ed sat on a stump a ways into the wood. His Pokemon, as well as the mysterious floating head-like one huddled around him, with the exception of Jackie, who was acting indifferent.

' _Ughh...He's especially annoying when he cries._ ' The Sneasel thought before looking up and seeing a bird nest in a tree. Her stomach grumbled. It had been a while since they'd eaten.

' _I need a snack._ ' She used her claws to begin her ascent.

As Jackie attempted to rob a nest of it's future chicks, Snappy and Tyreik laid their faces on Ed's legs, trying to console him.

"Grahgrahhtle…(There there, Ed.)" The Grotle vocalized. "Ottl-Gro-Grah-Grah.(It's not your fault.)"

"Ty-ty-ty-ty-runt-ty-tyru-tyrunt!(Yeah, it's not like you knew he was there!)" Tyreik snarled.

Jackie finished climbing onto the branch where the nest lay. She licked her lips at the cluster of blue jay eggs inside. "Sneeeee…~(Yummy!~)" She picked up one of them with her claw, and attempted to swallow it whole until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

The Sneasel sighed. Parents.

However, she turned around, only to see that nothing was there. "Sel?(Huh?)" She shrugged, going back to the egg. She opened her mouth wide again, but felt a tug on her tail feathers. She turned around angrily, swiping her claws at the air. "Snee-sneesel-snea-selsnea-Sneasel!(Grab my butt again and I'll show you what these claws can do!)"

"MAAAGMAA-TON-MAGNE-MAGMAGNE!(Girl, who are you yelling at?)" MOTA hovered up and buzzed to her. The three Magnemite's eyes squinted. "MAG-MAGNE-MAGNE-TON-TON!(Nobody grabbed your scrawny little BUTT.)"

"Snea-sel-sel-Snea-snee!(I know what I felt, bolt brains!)" Jackie snarled. "Snsel-snee-sel-Sneeeasnee-Sel-Snee!?(How do I know it wasn't you!?)"

MOTA made a high-pitched whine as it's eyes rolled. He flailed his magnets. "MA-MAGNE-TON? TON-MAG-MAGNA-MAGNETON. MAG-NE-MAG-MAGNE-TO-TON.(What, with these? Don't even flatter yourself. You ain't even got enough base for us, girl.)"

"Cu-cubo-Cubone-bone-cu?(Snappy, what's "base" mean?)" Pluto asked.

The tortoise-like creature rolled his eyes. "Grah-tl-ah-tle-gro-tle.(You'll find out when you're older.)" He hit upon a realization. "Gro-tle-Grotle-Grah-grah…(I thought you chaps were genderless?)"

"MAG-MAG-NE-MAGNETON.(That don't mean nothin', Snap.)" The tripled Magnemite buzzed in a rather suggestive tone.

Having had enough, Jackie finally turned back to her egg, determined to devour the nest's worth, until a disembodied purple face with floating, clawed hands appeared before her.

"Sneee!(Aaaaah!)" She screamed, falling out onto the ground.

Frightened, MOTA flicked back around to their trainer. "MAG- **MAG!** MAG! MAGNE-TON!?({ _ **EXPLETIVE WITHELD}**_ Ed! You see that!?)"

Ed snapped out of his sobbing, having noticed her fall. "Jackie?" He and the feminine spectre walked over to examine her. He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Jackie blinked, putting a claw on his hand and lightly pushing it away. "Snee-zel.(Hands off.)"

Delighted to see that he was okay, Ed watched her get up, wiping the tears from his face.

" _Edddddd...Edddddddd…_ " A voice called from nowhere.

Ed looked back and forth, seeing nobody there. "Who's there?"

The feminine head next to him floated up, waving as if to shake herself no. "Miss-miss! Dre-vous-dre!" She wailed.

" _I am the great Lord Mallidontistor...the king of this wood._ " The voice said, more focused, and in a half-hearted British accent.

"Cool!~" Ed chimed.

" _Your friends do not respect you._ "

"They...don't?" His eyes popped out.

" _They_ _ **use**_ _you...make you a beast of burden and when things go wrong, you are the one to blame…_ "

"Hey...Y...You're right!" Ed said, remembering all the times Double D and Eddy "made" him carry heavy loads, chastised him, and the like. He even recalled that time Eddy chased him around with broccoli. His worst fear.

" _Such talent is wasted with them...come...I will guide you on the true path to greatness!_ "

Almost as if in a trance, he raised his arms, following the voice.

The other Pokemon watched Ed leave.

Snappy rallied them all to follow the tall boy to make sure he wouldn't get himself hurt, and to discern where he was going.

The strange head-like Ghost Pokemon's eyes widened as she frowned. "(Th...those other humans...I gotta go and get them! He's in trouble!)"

0

The group was frantically looking around and searching for Ed. He'd only just run off, but it seemed like he had just vanished into thin air. Just as Double D was about to send out Galileo and Nat, the spectre that had followed Ed flew out of the trees.

"It's that creepy thing again." Kevin said. "What _is_ it!?" He pulled out his Pokedex.

" _Misdreavous. The Mischief Pokemon. It loves to pull pranks on people such as screaming and pulling their hair._ "

"What do you want?" Eddy demanded. "Where've you taken Ed?"

The ghostly head floated around, wailing and moaning in her species name, trying to tell them what was going on.

" _Roto-D, allow me to translate._ " Edd's Rotom Dex began as he hovered up to meet her.

"Please do." Double D said. "I'd like to hear what she has to say."

" _She's zzzaying that Ed is in potentially_ _ **mortal**_ _danger and that she knowzzz where he's going. Zrrt!_ " Roto-Z translated.

"Mortal danger?!" Rain gasped. She didn't want that to happen to anyone, much less because she yelled at them. "We...we have to save him!"

"And we will." Double D said. "Come, lady and gentlemen!"

With Misdreivous' guidance, the lot of four were brought to what looked like a temple of sorts deeper into the forest.

"What in the-?" Eddy began. "I didn't know Aztecs ever lived near here!"

"That looks more like a Mayan temple, Eddy…" Double D noted, ever the scholar.

"Look. There he is!" Rolf added, pointing to Ed, who was walking up to the temple steps.

"Ed! Hold up!" Rain hollered, running up to the taller boy.

Ed looked to her and scowled. "Away with you!"

Rain stopped in her tracks. "Hey! I just wanted to say I was sorry!"

"I don't need your 'sorrys'!" He spat back, running up to steps.

"Ed, wait! You're in danger!" Double D shouted, running out to try and get his attention. His friend ignored him however, and entered the pyramid.

"What's gotten into him?!" Kevin asked. "He never ignores you two!"

"Let's follow him." Eddy said. "I wanna see what's so important in there!"

Entering the temple, the lot of them took note of the intensely supressive aura the place had about it.

"Oh man...did it just get colder?"

"Rolf's backhair is standing on end like onion sprigs!" Rolf described.

"Okay, I did NOT need to hear that." Rain said, disgusted.

After walking further inside, a blast of darkness caught them off guard. "Whoa!" They screamed, being knocked to the ground.

Double D looked up to see a new spectre-like Pokemon before them, but one more humanoid in shape.

"And that is?"

Eddy produced his own Pokedex. " _Gengar. The Shadow Pokemon. It's presence can be detected when the temperature drops by ten degrees. As it was originally human, it is constantly in search of a human companion._ "

"Did you bring Ed here?" Eddy asked.

The Gengar grinned, but shook his head no before holding himself in a wide stance as if to hold them at bay.

Eddy growled, before pulling out Wotter's Poke Ball. Kevin put a hand on his shoulder.

"That shrimp ain't strong enough. Let me handle it. Go get the idiot." Kevin said.

Eddy rolled his eyes and pocketed the Ball. "Whatever."

Kevin flicked his hat around with the bill facing forward. "The heat's on! Go, Buck!" He threw the Ball, and it popped open. In a flash of light, his Charizard flexed his arms and flapped his wings.

"Ri-ZAR!" He roared.

"Are you sure you have this handled?" Double D said.

"Just go bring Ed back. You and shrimp are the only ones he listens to. See if you can see what all this is about." Kevin swung his arm. "Okay Buck, give that ugly thing a Flamethrower!"

"Zaar!" Buck loosed a stream of fire from his maw. Gengar leapt forward, but as the flame hit, it's form exploded in smoke.

"What the-!?" Kevin took a step back as the Shadow Pokemon revealed himself. "A Substitute or something!?"

Gengar leapt toward Buck, clutching his fist which became coated in shadow. The Ghost-Type gave the Charizard a painful jab into the stomach.

Kevin grit his teeth. Rock Smash and Slash were useless. This left him with Flamethrower and Dragon Breath.

He looked to the side to see Double D, Rolf, Eddy and Rain still standing to his side. "Go!" He demanded. The other children took off running down the hall.

Gengar turned to see the four kids fleeing, but decided to deal with them later. He shot a wave of darkness from his reddened eyes, but Buck countered this with a second Flamethrower.

"Dragon Breath!" Kevin commanded.

"Rii!" Buck cried, loosing the mystical flame from his mouth. It hit Gengar in the side. He was shoved back by the attack, but not defeated. His eyes turned red again and locked them with Buck's. The dragon groaned weakly as his limbs grew heavy. He passed out into a deep slumber.

"Oh great, it's a hypnotist…" The boy groaned. He pulled out his Nidorino's Ball. "Go, Ace!"

The quadripedal Poison-Type took to the battlefield, ready to receive his orders. "Ni-do!"

"Horn Drill!" Kevin said. Ace's horn swirlled, but Gengar leaped into the air to avoid it.

Gengar cupped his hands to his side, and generated a ball of dark energy. He thrusted his hands and shot the Shadow Ball at Ace, knocking him down. The Poison Pin Pokemon shook his head. "Do-doh!" He barked.

"Use Horn Drill again!" Kevin directed. Ace looked at him in a worried manner, as it had already failed. "It's all you can use against this thing!" He added, unaware of Horn Drill's Normal typing.

Rather than ignore a direct order, Ace lowered his horn, making it spin again. He charged, but Gengar dodged again, loosing another Night Shade to send Ace flying into Kevin's arms.

Kevin sighed upon realizing none of the Nidorino's poisonous spikes jabbed him. He noted Ace breathing heavily. "Okay...Time to swap out." He recalled him to it's Ball.

He pulled out Chrome Dome's Ball, but noticed Buck shake his head. The Flame Pokemon rose up, regaining consciousness. He snarled at Gengar.

Kevin smiled and pocketed his Cranidos' Ball. "Round 2, Shadow! Use Flamethrower!"

"Ri-Zar!" Buck roared, loosing more flames from his maw.

Gengar was struck and overwhelmed, knocked on his back, suffering a burn. He flailed his arms in a frenzy. Kevin pulled out a Poke Ball.

' _Might be fun to boss this thing around._ ' He got into a pitching stance. "Go, Poke-h-huh!?"

As he was about to throw it, dark tendrils reached from the shadows above, snatching Gengar. The Ghost Pokemon was dragged up into the darkness of the pyramid's ceiling, vanishing from sight.

Kevin put the Ball away. "Huh...That was...something."

Buck groaned uneasily in agreement before they advanced, eager to catch up with the others.

0

The others walked through the doorway, gasping in confusion at the sight of the altar before them dimly lit by a purple glow that emanated from a small fissured rock seated on a slab in the center with four pillars standing around it.

On the first three pillars were the Kanker Sisters, each held together by wicked tendrils that seemed to trail up to this cracked stone. On the fourth was the Gengar that fought Kevin, but it's consciousness had faded.

Ed stood right before the stone. Double D and Eddy approached, but drew Wotter and Wott's Poke Balls in case things went awry.

"Ed? Are you okay?" Edd asked.

Much to his surprise, Ed turned to him, but his eyes were red with black sclera.

"Ye...Yesssss, Double D...I'm alright!" Ed said eerily in a raspy voice.

Eddy looked around and retched at the sight of another black tendril which was phased into his chest. It seemed to draw a kind of light out of him, and into the stone on the slab.

Within moments, the tendril vanished, and Ed collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

"Ed!" Eddy and Double D cried as they knelt down to examine him. Edd checked his heartbeat and pulse. He was breathing well, but would not wake up.

"Wh...what's wrong with him?" Rain squeaked, trembling.

Edd rose up. "I...don't know." He turned to look at the cracked stone in the center of the altar. It now took on a deeper purple shine as he could see a glimpse of something appear and disappear.

' _Ch...chains?_ ' Double D thought in fright.

Suddenly, the entirety of the pyramid began to shake.

"E...Earthquake!" He yelled. "Rolf, help us get Ed out of here!"

Rolf grabbed Ed and took off running, his superhuman strength allowing him to carry him. "Flee like the flies around Nana's fermented fruit peelings!" He cried.

As they made their escape, Double D shot a glance back at the altar, and to his terror, a face began to take shape. Terrified, he sprinted after the others.

Kevin had wasted no time in beating a hasty retreat with Buck. He stood out of the way with Xerneas, who had remained outside as the pyramid trembled. Oddly enough, the ground outside wasn't shaking.

"Come on...come on!" The jock bit his lip as it started to collapse. Rolf was the first to come out, with Rain not far behind. Soon, Eddy and Double D followed. After practically flying down the steps, the top of the temple crumbled in on itself as the stairway was cracked apart.

"That...was…" Rain panted. "Not fun. How's Ed?"

Double D patted Ed on the chest. "Ed? Wake up! Ed?"

The burly boy groaned, but didn't do more than stir. "Good lord...what could be wrong with him?"

"Is it not obvious? The shadow rock has stolen his soul!" Rolf declared. He looked around as he heard an odd whirring sound. The Kanker Sisters manifested around them, also unconscious.

Misdreavous frowned, shaking in fright.

"What's wrong with her now?" Kevin asked.

Xerneas spoke up. ' _It's coming...the evil one._ '

"What? What do you mean, evil one?"

' _The evil one who manipulated the girls. I could feel it's presence._ ' Before the others could question him, the pyramid trembled again.

Rolf grit his teeth. "Demon! Show yourself!"

- **Pokemon OST: Battle!(Dialga/Palkia)-**

A booming voice answered him. " **Very well, boy! If that's what you want!** "

The crumbled top of the pyramid broke away as a figure hovered out of it. The children immediately saw that it's lower half was the fissured stone from the altar, but the rest was a cloud-like spherical face. It bore rip-like eyes as well as orbs that lined up to form a mouth.

" **Free at last! It feels so good to be back in the open air after being bottled up for so long**!" The creature shouted in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Emperor Palpatine.

"Is it...some kind of Pokemon!?" Eddy asked.

Roto-Z hovered up. " _It'z a...a Spiritomb! It was born from a union of over a hundred spiritzzz!_ "

Spiritomb hovered down to meet them. " **Your friend was strong...not like my servants**!"

"What have you done to Ed!?" Double D demanded to know.

" **Long ago...in another world, I was locked away in chains of light after being bonded to this keystone.** " Spiritomb began. " **The only way to free myself was the light of souls**! **I manipulated my spectral minions to control those three harpies' minds, and I personally reached out to your dull friend, pretending to be some king**. **He's quite a bit too loyal and gullible for his own good, I'd say!** "

Misdreavous pouted, flying up to him. "Mis-miss-dre-vou-vou-vous!(You had no right to do that, daddy!)"

" **Look, it's not my fault I'm made up of evil spirits, Misdreavous. I'm just patched together that way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to**."

"What uh...business would that be, exactly?" Eddy asked.

Spiritomb's mouth contorted into a wicked smile. " **Simple. Destroy everything in my path and bring about a new age of darkness upon** _ **this**_ **world!** "

"Ain't happenin', dork!" Kevin said, giving Buck the attack signal. "Use Dragon Breath!"

"Zar!" His Charizard snarled, loosing another breath attack. Spiritomb blocked the attack with a purple Protect barrier.

" **Be still**!" Spiritomb demanded, shooting a familiar yellow energy beam from before his face at Buck. The dragon-like creature was struck down, landing almost into the water.

Kevin gasped. "No way…" He ran up to Buck. The Charizard shook his head, but winced at his heavily burned chest.

" **Foolish mortal...I am beyond your silly Charizard.** " Spiritomb boasted as he flew back to distance himself to recharge from Hyper Beam.

"Then why you running away?" Kevin asked with a smirk. Buck bared his fangs and let out a furious roar. He flapped his wings and within moments had closed the gap. "Flamethrower!"

"Ri-Zaar!" Buck screamed, loosing a point blank Flamethrower, scorching Spiritomb and sending him flying to the ground.

The Forbidden Pokemon collected himself quickly rising back up. " **I'll admit. That did hurt. A little too much!** " He was coated in a black sheen that coalesced into bullets of evil energy. These orbs struck Buck powerfully.

"Z-zar!" Buck howled as he was sent to the ground. He had reached his limit in just those two attacks.

He fell to the ground, consciousness fading into blackness.

"Buck! No!" Kevin said, running up and laying hands on the Charizard's neck and shoulder. "Speak to me, man!"

Buck grunted weakly as he passed out.

The boy growled at Spiritomb. "You'll pay for that!"

" **Just come and try collecting!** " Spiritomb countered as he was coated in more black sheen and shooting more hazardous pellets.

The children were barely able to dodge. Double D however was knocked on his back and onto the ground. "Edd!" Eddy and Kevin called in unison.

As Double D hit the dirt, Watt's Poke Ball hit as well. Almost as if he could sense Double D was hurt, the Ball burst open and the albino Pichu manifested in bluish-white light.

"Pi-chu-pi!?" Watt cried, running up to him. He felt Double D's chest with his paws. Edd managed to rise to an upright seat.

"I-I'm alright, Watt." Double D groaned. "But it's too dangerous. You should've stayed in your Poke Ball.

"Pi-chu!" Watt shook his head, turning around to see Spiritomb floating around Kevin and Rolf, taunting him as the youths tried to strike him. Rolf spat something in the tongue of the Old Country as he fell on top of Kevin.

The Pichu frowned. He had to do something, even if it wasn't much. "Chu!" He balled his paws and pulled them to his chest, loosing a Thunder Shock.

The electric jolt struck Spiritomb, and actually illicited a grunt from him. Watt allowed himself a short smile, but laughed uneasily as he turned around to face him.

" **You...will suffer for that, pesky rodent**!" Spiritomb grumbled before flying at him.

"No! I won't let you hurt Watt!" Double D began, rising up and standing up to block the mad Forbidden Pokemon.

" **Out of the way, string bean!** " Spiritomb's face contorted into a large hand that slapped Double D away.

"Aaack!" The formerly sock-headed boy hacked as he flew and crashed into Ed.

Watt backed up away from Spiritomb as he approached, but felt his back hit a tree. "P...Pi!?"

Spiritomb loomed over him, but a gust of wind blew his miasma-like face around. He turned to Misdreavous, who was exhaling a light gale of dark visible wind from her mouth.

" **That's cute. But I'm afraid, my daughter, that you are only delaying the inevitable.** "

Misdreavous flitted down to face him. "(Daddy, you _always_ do this! Whenever I met new people or Pokemon, you always either drove them away, or tried to use them to break free from your chains! Well I won't let you hurt anyone else!)"

" **You overreach, young Misdreavous.** " Spiritomb said, as he charged yet another Payback attack, but he stopped in his tracks.

Somewhere. Somewhere closeby.

Anger.

A flood of torrential, raging anger and darkness!

Spiritomb gasped as he looked down to the Pichu, who's pink eyes had turned blood red, glaring directly at him. He grit his teeth, which now seemed sharpened as a barely visible dark yellow aura encompassed his form.

The Ghost/Dark-Type's mouth orbs made the most wicked grin imaginable. " **Yeeeees…** " He hissed.

"Oh no...Not again!" Double D groaned as Rain helped him up. "Darn this accursed Shadow phenomenon!"

"Pi-CHUU!" Watt howled as he loosed a second burst of electricity. However this was no mere Thunder Shock. This was a practically a Thunderbolt!

Spiritomb used Protect again to shield himself. The lightning crackled across the barrier until it dissipated.

" **Good...Goooood! Heh-heh-hah!** " He chuckled. " **You'll do nicely**!~"

"(What do you mean!? Daddy, don't do anything crazy!)" Misdreavous pleaded, but his glare surpressed her.

" **I'm rather...** _ **disappointed**_ **in you, child...I've been thinking I need a new one...one that will be more suited to my will**!"

"What are you talking about!?" Rain asked, stomping her foot. "Watt's not a monster like you! He's Double D's friend!"

" **Is he now?** " Spiritomb retorted. " **Let's see what he feels then when I do this!** " A tendril shot out of his keystone and struck Watt in the chest. The Pichu crashed into the ground.

"Watt!?" Double D shrieking, overcoming the pain in his body to run up to him.

The white and blue Pichu opened his eyes, which seemed to loose focus as he felt something well up from deep within him.

Something angry. Something evil.

He managed to catch a glimpse of Double D. It did little more than frighten him more as he heard voices hissing inside his head as he fought off the wickedness that was working both from Spiritomb and deep within himself.

In his struggle as he stared into Double D's eyes, he felt his heartbeat quicken.

' _Double D…_

' _Double D…_

' _Double D…_ '

The voices repeated it madly as he managed to maintain who he was to him, a red tear dripping down his face.

' _Friend…_

' _Friend…_

He looked behind Double D and saw Spiritomb hover behind him, laughing his keystone off at his trauma.

Watt snarled as he was filled with overflowing rage at the demonic Pokemon.

' _Destroy!_ ' The voices roared.

He bolted upright. "PIIICHU!" He screamed as darkness poured out of his body like a faucet and wrapped around him.

 **-Frieza's Theme; Only a Chilling Elegy-**

Double D backed away in horror as this darkness turned into a slime-like fluid that oozed over Watt's form. The Pichu was completely blackened as a new shape formed around him like a skin of shadow.

When it was all done, it had taken the form of an entirely black Pikachu, with no features, save for two blood red eyes. A fanged magenta maw peeled it's way across it's face.

' _DESTROY! DESTROY!_ ' The voices crescendoed in Watt's mind as it was entirely overcome with rage.

The black Pichu/Pikachu got on all fours and lunged at Spiritomb, who allowed for him to merely pass through him.

" **Come now, what's all this about?"** Spiritomb chuckled, turning back around to face Watt.

The Shadow Pikachu cocked it's head to the side as it made an animalistic chittering sound, confused as to why it's charging attack didn't work. But no matter.

It wouldn't make that mistake again. The dark Mouse Pokemon got into a battle stance as Spiritomb frowned. " **You think you're a match for me because of this empty transformation? You're sorely mistaken, you little ingrate!** "

As the two of them readied to clash, Double D's mind scrambled to fathom what truly was going on. He fell to the ground. "Watt…" He uttered.

0

 **A rather dark chapter. I feel it's not my best dialogue-wise, because I'm so focused on the battles. To answer any possible questions, no, Watt did not evolve just now. Spiritomb's moveset consists of Protect, Hyper Beam, Payback, and Shadow Ball. Kevin didn't know Horn Drill was normal-type, based on my own forgetfulness of it's type. Also, PKSmashbros wrote the first little segment with the kid's Pokemon talking to each other at the beginning, and I typed it out with a little change or two with his permission. At least I think I changed it. I wasn't reading the message at the time.**

 **In the next chapter, this strange shadow has overcome Watt, compelling him to attack this evil enemy. Can Double D bring him back out of it? Next Rainbow Rocket Ed-scendant-** _ **Darkness against Darkness!**_ **Until then, be sure to like, review, or share this fic with a friend if you're in the mood.**


	28. Darkness vs Darkness

The six children all looked on at the scene with mixed gazes of shock and fear.

Watt had gone into a rage like none other after being struck by a tendril from the malignant Spiritomb, darkness gushing from his own body and wrapping him in a skin that developed into a completely black, red eyed Pikachu with a fanged, spectral mouth.

-Yu-Gi-Oh OST: Darkness Wakes-

Spiritomb furrowed his eyes. " **Well then? Come!** "

Shadow/Watt charged in again, but rather than try another physical attack, he cupped his paws and launched a Present ball. The orb passed harmlessly through Spiritomb, prompting the Forbidden Pokemon to cackle madly.

" **Fool! Such measly attacks cannot harm me**!" He boasted.

The blackened Pokemon let out an otherworldly hiss as Spiritomb shot the bullets of Payback at him. The evil-looking Pikachu silhouette managed to leap back and dodge it before animalistically howling. A second miasma covered his form.

" _Nasty Plot…_ " Roto-Z noted.

Spiritomb growled, gathering his energy and loosing a Hyper Beam. Shadow/Watt was blown backward by the attack.

"Watt!" Double D shrieked, seeing his seemingly possessed partner be blasted away like a ragdoll.

However, Shadow/Watt wasn't all that fased by the blow. He stood up, shaking his head. The Nasty Plot aura shrouded him again.

"R-Roto-Z, please!" The boy pleaded with the Rotom Dex. "Can you please tell me what's going on here!?"

" _I haven't a clue! Zzzrt!_ " Roto-Z buzzed. " _I'm as lost as you are! I'll give him a scan, but I really don't know what I can say for the situation_."

The Rotom Dex scanned Shadow/Watt from afar. " _Oh my…_ "

"What, what can you tell us?" Rain asked, taking a step back as Watt managed to dodge a Shadow Ball.

Roto-Z flipped around, displaying a readout of Watt. From what the screen showed, Watt himself was still a Pichu, shown as a red cutout inside a Pikachu-shaped silhouette.

" _It appears that this Pikachu phenomenon is something like a shell. It's protecting Watt from intense damage, but it seems as though his heart rate is elevated._ "

"What's it all about though?!" Kevin asked.

" _I'm not sure, but for some reason, his brain is unusually active._ "

 __Shadow/Watt leapt up into the air, and produced another Thunderbolt-like Thunder Shock that lashed out at Spiritomb. He grunted as it struck, more loudly than earlier. The Ghost-Type shook himself off before launching another, more intense Payback. The black Pikachu-armored Pichu was flung back almost into the others, but dug in the tail to the form into the ground to stop himself.

" **Did you like that? Then here! Here's another**!" Spiritomb shouted, loosing another Payback attack, albeit only half as strong as the previous one. Watt saw it coming and concentrated his powers to launch a much more powerful Present, that crashed into the energy bullets. The two moves neutralized each other, blowing each of them back, Spiritomb further into the air, and Watt skidding across the earth.

Watt launched himself toward Spiritomb, his form crackling in a shroud of red electricity. Spiritomb managed to dodge the Volt Tackle, but as soon as the shadow hit the ground behind him, he launched himself back at him from behind. This Volt Tackle hit Spiritomb home in the back.

"Ha-ha!" Eddy shouted with a swing of his arm. "That's the way, Watt, give it to 'im!"

' _Don't!_ ' The young Xerneas exclaimed mentally, making the human kids jump in fright.

"What's the matter?"

' _I know Watt's still in there, but in this frenzied state, he might even attack us_!'

"Attack...us?" Double D managed to gasp. "No! H...how could he!?"

Though Spiritomb was injured by Volt Tackle, he managed to shrug it off.

" **That power could be of use to me. I'll give you one more chance.** " He said in his ghastly voice. " **This is your final warning. Join me, or be destroyed**!"

Shadow/Watt's red eyes fluttered as he made another hissing sound like a serpent. This hiss became a low growl. Red electricity coarsed around his body.

" **Then…** " Spiritomb began, gathering his energy for a Hyper Beam. " **You will die**!"

"No! Watt!" Edd cried, making a run for his shadow-formed partner as the Forbidden Pokemon loosed Hyper Beam while Shadow/Watt loosed a bolt of electricity. Before Double D went the way of Ash Ketchum, Eddy and Rolf managed to hold him back as the attacks clashed.

Seeing enough, the blue fawn stepped out in front of them.

He let out a majestic cry, gathering his own forces. Rain looked up to the sky as what looked like a miniature moon appeared over their heads. It became an orb of light that descended to cover Xerneas' head.

Xerneas shook his head. ' _Moonblast_!' He shouted, sending the attack at Spiritomb.

" **What the-!?** " Spiritomb exclaimed as he peered to the side to see the orb flying at him. He cut off his attack to avoid Moonblast, but took the blow from Watt's attack, being electrified.

" _Oh?_ " Roto-Z pinged. " _Did Watt learn Thunderbolt all of a sudden_?"

"The squirt doesn't battle much." Kevin said. "I don't see how it even has a full set of four moves."

Roto-Z did another scan on Watt, this time checking for moves. " _I...it can't be_!"

"What cannot be, electric device of wisdom?" Rolf asked.

" _Watt's moveset is still showing Thunder Shock, Nasty Plot, Volt Tackle and Present_! _But that was_ clearly _Thunderbolt_!"

"Are you saying-" Kevin began.

" _Yes! Somehow, Watt just used a_ FIFTH _move_!" The living Dex whirred. " _But that's...impossible_!"

"This is far beyond our present knowledge or understanding…" Double D shivered at this revelation. True, Pokemon could apparently spontaneously learn and forget moves by battling and gaining experience, or even evolving, but Grey told him explicitly that Pokemon could ONLY know four moves at a time.

' _Unless_ …'

He recalled the recent events of Watt's skirmish with Miror B.'s Dragonite, which was described as being a "Shadow Pokemon." The Poke Ball-haired ruffian said something along the lines of Shadow Pokemon being able to tap into two movesets, but only when it's emotions boil over.

Then, he recalled something else.

An X-ray of Watt's head. And a small metallic object inside his skull.

He tapped his fist to his palm. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Eddy asked.

"When he was injured by that tacky-dressed disco-reject, and we were guided to that 'Pokemon Center' by that black…'Greninja' was it? The nurse in charge showed me an image of Watt's skull and brain.

"He has something small, square and metal attached to his brain. My theory is that this must be an implant! An implant that, while is not the source of his rampages, or shadow aura, must be affecting his brain somehow...this must be it's purpose! It's allowing him to use more moves!"

"That's some deep stuff!" Kevin said. "Who would waste somethin' like that on a rat, uh…" He began until Rain leered at him. "I mean...somethin' so...small?"

' _Watt...you are my friend from the deepest part of my heart...but still…_ ' Double D watched as the Pikachu silhouette that housed his friend leaped and deflected a Shadow Ball. ' _What...ARE you? Where did you even come from!?_ '

Shadow/Watt leaped up and launched a Thunder Shock that Spiritomb dispelled with Payback. The black bullets struck him, forcing him back. However, he took note of the pond behind him, meaning he couldn't retreat further back.

Two shadows flew to his side against the ground. A pair of twin Sableye rose up from them.

"More of the things that Lee had!" Eddy shook.

"They creep me out almost as much as the big ghost!" Rain held her shoulders.

" **Excellent, slaves!** " Spiritomb grinned. " **We have him** _ **right where we want him**_!"

Shadow/Watt took immediate notice that his escape way was blocked off as his enemy approached, evidently hoping to land a point-blank Hyper Beam.

Rather than suffer potentially catastrophic damage, he gave the three spectres a shock as he leapt straight back, somersaulting into the pond.

Spiritomb's Hyper Beam dispelled. " **What, is he trying to drown himself!?** "

"Watt!? Y-you can't swim, can you!?" Double D hollered, running up. One of the Sableye shot him a Night Shade that blew him on his back.

"Double D!" Rain and Eddy shouted.

"That's it, you goon! Nobody messes with my friends!" The latter growled, flicking his vizor upward and pulling out Jill's Poke Ball. "Go, Jill-huh?"

Double D flung his arm around to give him a stopping signal. Tears streamed down his face. But not tears of simple sadness. He glared up at Spiritomb in anger.

"I want to handle this…For my friend, Watt!" Double D declared, pulling out a Great Ball.

" **Fool! My two servants and I have more power than anything your pitiful minions can offer**!" Spiritomb boasted.

The boy scowled even more at this comment. "Now you listen here, you wretched, repugnant wraith!" The Forbidden Pokemon's eyes widened as he took an inch back into the air. "I value all of my Pokemon as my treasured acquaintances! My friends! My companions! And I won't have you blaspheme this loving friendship as a master/servant relationship simply because your evil heart can't comprehend love!"

He held the Poke Ball out in front of him before pulling his arm back and throwing it with more vitality than usual. "Come out, Polter!"

In flash of blue light with yellow sparkles, the Mimikyu emerged, black tassels blowing from the inertia.

"Miiimi-kyu!" Polter hissed at Spiritomb and the Sableye, as if already reading the situation.

Spiritomb immediately blanched. " **N-no! Not that! Anything but that!** "

"What are they so scared of?" Rain asked.

" _Mimikyu like Polter are Ghost and Fairy-Type_." Roto-Z described. " _And becauzzze of her Disguise ability, her costume can abzzorb one hit without taking damage...Fairy-Type Pokemon movezzz are especially powerful against Dark-Type Pokemon, which Spiritomb and Sableye both partly are! Zrrt_!"

"That means Polter must be the best Pokemon to use against them! Whoo-hoo!" The girl said. "Great choice, Double D!"

"Now...is not the time, Rain…" Double D sighed. "But thank you...Watt will rest at peace knowing that we managed to defeat you monsters!"

Polter approached on her shadowy feet, waving her costume head around angrily. Her dark claws from underneath threatened to pull the Pikachu cosplay up, and reveal her true, terrifying form.

" **Stay back**! **Get away from us!** " Spiritomb commanded, loosing more Payback bullets. Polter managed to avoid them all.

"Polter! Use Dazzling Gleam!" Double D commanded, holding onto his hat.

The Mimikyu's eyes sparkled and this sparkle enveloped her form, loosing a beautiful shine at the three evil spectres.

" **Gaaaaaaaaaaahh!** " Spiritomb wailed as he was blasted by the attack. His two Sableye minions shrieked in pain as the light seared them.

The Sableye shook their heads, managing to rise. They brought their hands to their chests and loosed spirals of Dark-Type energy at Polter.

Polter managed to leap up and dodge the first, but was struck by the second. She hissed wrathfully at them, seeing the neck of her Pikachu cosplay broken.

"Polter, now give them your best Shadow Claw!" Double D directed. Polter lunged, using her dark claws coated in ghostly power to sweep them both aside. It shouldn't've dealt much damage, but her anger allowed her to land a critical hit.

Spiritomb rose up, finally having recovered from the pain of Dazzling Gleam. He rose up, shooting another Shadow Ball. Polter saw it coming and launched her own. The twin orbs of darkness whizzed past one another and struck both battlers.

Polter was knocked back, as Spiritomb was blown to the ground, his keystone making a loud, audible thud.

" **I will not be defeated!** " The nigh demonic spirit wailed aloud as his head took on a red glow. What appeared to be a steam jet shot out of his miasma-like form.

"That makes three of us!" Double D began.

0

Unbeknownst to them, Watt had not, and was not drowning. Oddly enough, his shadow Pikachu skin was sustaining him without oxygen. His eyes took on a blue hue as something new worked it's way around in his mind.

0

Spiritomb flew into the air. " **Let's see how you like this, you lowly wench!** " He growled, loosing a Hyper Beam. Double D thought about why he would do this, as it would have no effect on Polter herself, until he saw the trajectory.

He was aiming at the ground in front of her.

The destructive beam struck before the Mimikyu's feet, blowing chunks of heated earth and mud on her and blowing her back.

Weakened, but not out, Polter rose again, readying her tail stick.

"If you can still continue, Polter, then please, use Play Rough!" Edd called.

"Kyuuu!" Polter shrieked, managing to slap and strike her enemy with all her might. Spiritomb was assaulted by the tail-stick and costume head as a cloud of smoke kicked up.

Edd's Pokemon leaped back as the Forbidden Pokemon managed to gather himself.

" **Choke on this then!** " Spiritomb howled. He struck out with Payback once more, the black energy bullets whirring through the air. Polter dodged a few and deflected some with her tail stick, but the vast majority nailed her. She fell to the ground.

"No, Polter!" Double D cried.

The Mimikyu struggled to rise up, but she doubled over. '( _N...not good...I'm almost spent!_ )' She thought.

Double D pulled out her Great Ball. "Please, come back and rest for now."

She was converted into blue light and sucked into the button on the sphere before he put it away on his belt.

" **Anything else?** " Spiritomb said with a chuckle as he loomed over the group.

The boy considered his options. Nat was his second best choice after Polter, given his powder-based attacks. Bug Buzz might also be a good choice.

Galileo could also help. Cinder was still a young child, so he was best kept out of serious fights. Galapago(His Tirtouga) was probably not suited for the battle, as he'd not had him very long, and not used him in a match yet.

Spiritomb's laughing intensified. He went for Nat's Ball, but as soon as he did, he took a glance to the side and gasped. "Wh...What?"

The surface of the pond had begun to roll. The Forbidden Pokemon turned to see it as well.

" **What is the meaning of this?** " Spiritomb said to himself.

As soon as he did, a wave erupted from the pond. On the very top stood Shadow/Watt, who seemed to be directing it.

The Cul-De-Sac kids and Rain gasped in shock at this turn of events. Roto-Z buzzed as he ran through his available library of moves for an explanation.

Shadow/Watt waved his arms, and brought the wave down on Spiritomb as he jumped off, landing on the ground beside him.

" _Calculating…_

" _Splishy Splash?_ " Roto-Z whirred inquisitively.

Spiritomb shook himself off, scowling. " **So...you survived!** " He snarled.

"Watt, you're-" Double D gasped, until the Pikachu shadow turned to him, red eyes devoid of spirit. It struck him down to his core.

Then, before anything else could transpire, a Shadow Ball from Spiritomb caught him off guard, striking him right in the back.

"Y-you coward!" Kevin spat. "Shooting someone in the-Wah!?" He leapt back as the evil phantom launched another one at them.

Shadow/Watt leapt up, his tail seeming to metallize as he whipped it around at deflected the ball.

Spiritomb seethed as Misdreavous flew in between them. "Mis-dre-DRE-vou-vous!(Stop this NOW, daddy!)"

" **Out of the way, rebellious child**!" Spiritomb demanded, knocking her aside. The Mischeivous Pokemon wailed as her own father struck her.

"Whatever she's saying, you should listen to her!" Rain said. "I'm an outsider, and even I can tell that this is only going to get more and more dangerous for you!"

" **Be SILENT**!" The Forbidden Pokemon roared, loosing a Hyper Beam toward her. Rain covered her eyes in fright as the potentially fatal attack barelled toward her.

Xerneas sprang into action, leaping from behind her to absorb the attack. The Life Pokemon gave a pained cry as the blast struck.

"X-Xerneas!" Rain shouted, running up to the mythical deer Pokemon as it lie on the ground.

' _I...I'm okay, Rain_.' It declared. ' _Don't worry._ '

"But you're hurt!" She said, pointing to the burn wound on it's side. "Kevin, give me some medicine right quick!"

Kevin threw his bag down and fished a Super Potion out of it that the Eds had procured earlier. "Here!" He gave it a throw to her and she caught it, spraying Xerneas with it. It winced slightly, but managed to shake it off as the pain ebbed away.

Shadow/Watt leaped around Spiritomb, evidently using Quick Attack to try and catch him off guard and find a weak spot to use an effective move.

Spiritomb tried to stop him with a payback, but the Pikachu silhouette's body replicated. ' _ **Double Team?**_ ' He thought.

As the true Shadow/Watt leapt up, clones vanishing, he charged an orb of electricity, slapping it with his tail launching it into Spiritomb. The Forbidden Pokemon gasped as he was electrified and pushed back. He countered with another Hyper Beam, but his foe dodged, then loosed a savage Thunderbolt. Since he couldn't move in time, he was lashed by electricity a second time.

" **That...is...enough**!" Spiritomb roared, loosing Payback yet again. The intensified bullets struck Shadow/Watt, blowing him back and into a bush. The Electric-type leapt out and shook himself off.

Shadow/Watt got down on all fours, sparking with electricity.

"He's going for another Volt Tackle!" Double D shouted, recalling the move that he used to disable the Kanker Sisters' mecha.

" _I don't know how well that'll go over…_ " Roto-Z said. " _Volt Tackle is the strongest move in the Pikachu family's arsenal. But it's risky. The more damage that's dealt, the greater the damage to the user_!"

Before Watt took off charging at Spiritomb, purple smoke billowed away from his form. The smoke shrouded him until blowing away, revealing his ordinary state.

Double D's eyes widened as the Pichu within the shadow skin came back into view. "W-Watt!?"

The Tiny Mouse lunged, giving a cry of it's species name, slamming into Spiritomb. The ghastly creature let out a pained wail as he was knocked back.

As he fell, a thin glimmer of light escaped from his Odd-Keystone.

Watt blinked his eyes as his mind somehow flicked back on when he landed. He stopped in his tracks, electricity fading. He looked around, losing track of what all he had done.

"Pi...chu?" He chirped, looking to the others and their shocked expressions. He started to pant heavily all of a sudden, as if he'd been battling for hours.

Spiritomb saw his opening, and charged a Shadow Ball.

"Watt, look out!" Rain gasped.

"Pi? Chu!" Watt cried as the Shadow Ball hit him. His body flew toward the group of trainers with a grunt.

"No!" Double D panicked, gripping the sides of his head. He sprinted over to him, kneeling down. As he did, a faint glow enveloped Ed's form.

The boy's eyes fluttered as he woke up. He arose to a dreadful scene. A ghostly face bound to a rock chortled as Double D held Watt's unconscious form.

He frowned.

Double D sobbed as he held Watt. The small electric-type let out a groan as his eyes spiralled.

"Watt...I'm sorry. Here...let me-" The smarter of the three Eds reached into his pocket, pulling out a yellow rhombus-shaped stone. He had procured it at the ramshackle Poke Mart he'd been to after Eddy got the two stones appraised. According to the clerk, one would only need to either tap it to the button of a Poke Ball, or crush it in their hands to restore a fainted Pokemon's health. It was made of some brittle mineral.

However, another Shadow Ball hit the ground by him, knocking him over and preventing him from finding Watt's Poke Ball.

" **Now...it ends**!" Spiritomb howled.

Double D managed to glare at the evil Pokemon. "You're...a monster!"

Misdreavous prepared to fling herself between them, but a familiar figure stepped out in front of her.

Ed frowned at Spiritomb. "Demon!" He exclaimed, catching the Forbidden Pokemon's attention. He held out Snappy's Poke Ball. "I will deal with you!"

Spiritomb looked shocked. " **H...How did you-**!?"

Ed twirled around, throwing the Ball in his hand and his partner Grotle emerged. "Grahh!" The tree-shelled tortoise emerged with a displeased look.

The Ghost/Dark-Type scowled. " **You wish to battle with me as well**!? **Don't take me for weakened because of that glorified Rattata's rampage**!"

"(You bloody ruffian!)" Snappy snarled. "(I'll give no quarter to a thing like you!)"

As the two prepared to battle it out, the sky darkened as thunder rolled and lightning crackled…

0

 _Where are you?_

 _Where did you go?_

 _Why did you disobey me?_

 _You know it's dangerous out there, with the humans._

 _Where are you?_

 _Where are you?_

…

 _Found you._

0

"Snappy! Use Leaf Storm!" Ed commanded.

"(Have at thee!)" The Grove Pokemon howled, shaking his leaves wildly, and loosing a rush of sharp leaves at Spiritomb.

The ghostly creature produced a protect barrier to shield himself. " **Is that all you've got**!?" He asked madly.

"(I have PLENTY!)"

"Give it your best Bite!" Ed shouted. Snappy charged in, jumping and giving Spiritomb a bite, despite his spectral form.

" **You DARE bite the ruler of the dark world**!?" Spiritomb screeched. He charged landed a point blank Hyper Beam.

Snappy flew back, landing on his side. The Forbidden Pokemon smirked, but frowned as he struggled to his feet. He saw the leaves on his back glimmering with light. ' _I...is that_!?'

" _Calculating…_ " Roto-Z began. " _Solar Beam! And what the perfect time to uzzze it! Zrrt! Because Spiritomb needs to cool down after using Hyper Beam, Solar Beam has the time it needs to collect sunlight_!"

- **Pokemon Game Intro-**

"All right!" Eddy boasted. "Go and get 'em, you big beautiful turtle!"

"Give him a dose of what Watt went through!" Rain added.

Spiritomb sweated hesitantly. " **If that were to land, it could be the end of me**!" He cried out, turning tail and hovering into the sky.

"(I believe the expression was-)" Snappy began as his shell-trees turned white with pure light. "(SUBALUWA!)" He let out a radiant, intense beam of searing light from his mouth that shot after Spiritomb. The Forbidden Pokemon took off faster, but he was no match for the speed of light. It caught up almost instantly, impacting with a boom.

Spiritomb crashed into a nearby tree and into the ground. He writhed in pain.

"Yes!" Kevin cheered as Rain leapt into the air.

"The simple Ed boy and the turtle of berry trees are the victor!" Rolf added.

The enemy's form emanated a purple aura. " **D...do you think you've won**!?" He began as he rose back up, badly burned, and his head shrunken a bit. He began to charge a Payback attack. Ed and Snappy braced themselves.

But as soon as Spiritomb was ready to fire, an overpowering burst of blue radiance shone over them.

"What?" Ed looked up, not shielding his eyes as the others did. A figure seemed to manifest from a rip in the sky. "Oh no! Aliens from the outer dimensions are attacking!"

Double D managed to put on a pair of shaded goggles he bought and he caught a glimpse of something sauropod-like in shape. "Is that...a...Pokemon?"

"(As I live and breathe…)" Snappy gasped in surprise.

"What's this light show all about!?" Eddy said, shielding his face and covering his eyes. The others did so, groaning as they felt what seemed like surges of power flowing through the air.

Xerneas however was not deterred by the light, nor the energy ripples. In fact, he raised his head.

' _P...Papa! It...It's Papa!_ '

The light dulled, but remained ever present as a creature with a long neck, and a quadripedal form with black-sclera'd red eyes came into view. It had metal-looking armor and spikes on it's neck, the base of it's tail, hoof-like feet, torso, the back of it's neck and the sides of it's elongated head. It had blue skin, with vein-like areas coarsing around it's back, limbs and neck.

Spiritomb's eyes widened. " **I...It can't be!** "

The creature let out a majestic, droning screech. ' _ **IN THE NAME OF LIGHT AND TIME, BEGONE FROM WHERE THE SUN SHINES**_ **!** ' A much larger flash emanated from the creature's body.

Spiritomb seemed to disperse entirely as light encompassed him, as well as the Eds, Kevin, Rolf, Rain, Misdreavous and Xerneas.

0

Back at Peach Creek, in the "Melon Cave", Jonny, his Nuzleaf,-Planter, and their Steenee friend Leanna sit in front of the computer monitor that they had tracking the Ed's location.

Then the icons representing the group(minus Rain as he didn't know about her) vanished from the screen.

"Huh?" Jonny's eyes widened.

"Stee-steenee?" Leeanna asked.

"Nuzz…" Planter put a hand to his chin.

"Where did they go?" Jonny muttered, pressing a few buttons on the keyboard. "They shouldn't have fully vanished...unless my satellite crashed, or…" He gulped. "Their bodies were destroyed…"

Planter and Leanna both looked worriedly at each other.

"My my...this is quite the interesting set up…" A distant voice began.

Jonny rose up and grabbed his staff, which bore Plank wearing his Splinter headband. He twirled it around as he approached the base of the staircase in case it were a Rocket Grunt or something as such.

Footsteps approached, and a well-dressed, handsome man with wavy black hair and stubble Jonny had never seen before entered the room.

"Hello there." He raised his hand.

Jonny remained wary, raising his staff in a protective manner.

Sycamore held up his hands in an attempt to diffuse the situation. "Easy there, little soldier. My name is Sycamore. I'm with the Professor's Union."

The boy lowered his weapon. "'Professor's Union', huh?" He asked. "That Preston guy told me about you...He says your scientists from the other worlds that research Pokemon."

"That's right. We're leading the fight against Team Rainbow Rocket. He's just one of the leaders of Pokemon Gyms we've set up in this world to try and get as many young people able to defend theirselves as possible, as well as acclimate their lives to the existence of Pokemon."

"How did you...find this place?" Jonny asked.

"Preston asked a blond girl if he knew where I could find you, and she told him where you live. I believe her name was something along the lines of 'Jazz?'"

" _Nazz._ " Jonny corrected him.

"Ah...my apologies." He dug into his tote bag. "I have a gift for the both of you. A very special Pokemon each."

He produced a Poke Ball with a leaf on the top, and one with a picture of fire.

"Take good care of both of them." Sycamore added. "They're newcomers, not only in this world, but in they're own as well."

"I will."

"Well then...I'll show myself out. Good luck." The professor ascended the melon-shaped steps of the stairwell.

Jonny shrugged his shoulders as he opened the leaf-emblem bearing Ball. In a flash of blue light, a strange bird with a spherical shaped body and stout orange feet appeared. It had white feathers, with leafy-green plumage on it's wings.

It's eyes bore a sleepy look as it opened them up.

"Roww-rowww?(Hello?)" The bird hooted. "(I suppose you are my new trainer...A sporting chap you seem to be. I can work with you.)"

"Well you certainly look cool…" Jonny noted as the bird looked at the hat rack near the staircase. He hopped over to it and fluttered his wings to perch himself on top. "Hmm...I think I'll call you Jeeves. That might work."

"(I can agree to this moniker, thank you. Do tell me when dinner is ready.)"

Jonny sat the other Ball on a stand next to the computer terminal. "I'll give the other one to Nazz when she gets here. Still..." His gaze went distant. "What...happened to the Eds?"

0

Double D coughed as air filled his lungs and his consciousness returned.

"Wh...Where...am I?" He said, looking around as his vision came into focus. The entire of the area was blue, with crystals poking around here and there. The sky also seemed strange, being a darkened, navy blue color.

As he fully roused himself, he caught sight of a strange group of small creatures huddled around Watt's unconscious form.

He raised his eyebrow. These beings were unlike any he'd seen so far. Their bodies seemed fluid, like silver, liquid metal. A red cord-like tail poked it's way out of each one's backside, and a yellow nut with a single black eye sat atop their heads.

Double D made note of their voices. Odd chinging sounds. He shook his head. Now was not the time to be curious. He ran up to them, waving his arms. "Shoo! Shoo!" The creatures all hissed at him and fled, ducking behind the crystal scenery.

He picked up the albino Pichu in his arms. His eyes fluttered open. "Pi?" He looked up to see Double D's face. "Pi-chu-pi!" His stubby paws dug into his shirt as he embraced his friend.

"I'm glad you're okay, Watt." Double D smiled somberly, before looking to see the others were slowly regaining their own consciousness. He turned to see the young Xerneas, who sat in the corner with his head lowered.

"X...Xerneas?" Double D asked. "What's wrong?"

The deer-like Pokemon's eyes glanced over at him.

' _Papa's...mad…_ ' He said solemnly.

"What...do you mean?" The boy asked, only to see a silhouette soaring overhead, before a figure came down before him and Watt. "Ahh!" Both he and the Pichu let out a shriek of fright. He looked up to see the creature that emerged right before Spiritomb would have attacked.

The sauropodian entity loomed over them with a snarl, radiating a blue aura as the two of them could only look on with terrified gazed.

0

 **It seems 'Papa' has finally revealed himself! The mighty Dialga! But what does it want with Double D and Watt!?**

 **A short chapter this time, but the next will be longer. May also have a bit of Nazz using the Rotom Dex Preston gave her to give the Eds a call.**

 **Jonny getting a Rowlett was also suggested to me by PKSmashbros. I gotta admit. It's a fitting choice. Either that or Chespin. Also, I can understand if people don't like the idea of Watt being able to use more than four moves, but at least I gave him a bit of a justified reason to why he can do it.**

 **Next chapter: Dialga's Truth! Don't miss it! Until then, don't be shy to rate, review, or share this fic with a friend.**


	29. Dialga's Truth

Double D shivered at the sight of the sauropod-like creature looming over him. It's red eyes seemingly pierced into his soul. Watt was no better, still lightly wounded from his scrap with Spiritomb, and equally frightened.

The snarling grimace it's face made was also offputting.

"S-s-s-so...you're...Xerneas'...'Papa'..." Double D began.

The entity shrieked loudly, making the two of them leap back against one of the luminous bluish white crystals.

' _ **I am great Dialga.**_ ' The creature telepathed. ' _ **The heart whose beat is the tick of time. The pinnacle of Temporal Tower, and the creation of the original one.**_ "

The words ran themselves over in Edd's mind as he tried to ponder what they meant. He glanced around, seeing himself to be in somewhat of a courtyard outside of a spiralling grey and aquamarine-colored tower of unknown composition.

"Holy...What in the heck is that!" Eddy asked, rising up to get a good look at the "Dialga."

"It's a big diamond horse!" Ed suggested.

"Horse? Try some sort of dinosaur or dragon or somethin'..."

" **Zrrrt! Zrrrt-Zrrrt!** " A panicked buzzing echoed from nearby. Double D shot a glance to see Roto-Z with more of the odd hex-bolt headed creatures. They were all huddled against it with their heads pressed down against the possessed Pokedex, making a light crunching sound.

"Hey! Hey!" Double D shouted. "You leave him be!"

The strange beasties turned to him before fleeing with hissing sounds. The Rotom Pokedex hovered halfhazardly up to Double D. Several abrasions resembling bite marks adorned it's body.

" _Hey...Roto-D, you think...Zrrrt..You could hit me with a Potion?_ "

Double D reached into his bag and sprayed him with a medicine bottle. Within moments, the Pokedex-bodied Rotom was instantly regenerated. " _Gee, thankzzz, pal_!"

"Where are we?" Rain asked, looking around for a familiar keystone bound head.

' _My home...and Papa's._ ' Xerneas spoke. ' _Temporal Tower. The one in the sky I showed you that we were trying to reach._ '

"Ohhhh...But...how did we get here?" The girl wondered.

' _ **I brought you lot of children here. After seeing you battle the evil one, I recognized the righteous hearts that most of you seem to have.**_ ' Dialga telepathed.

"Most of us?" Eddy began.

"Those amongst you without greed." A nearby voice spoke with a voice bearing a tone similar to the rush of a calm stream. "And arrogance." A figure came into view. The children and Watt's eyes popped open.

"It is the metal man escaped from the labs of Dr. Zazarouz!" Ed said, referencing an old B-movie he saw. Though this could be believable.

The stranger's skin and hair were reflective and silvery as if he truly were made of metal. He seemed to be in his mid teens, with long hair reaching past his shoulders. His eyes were a cool, collected blue. He wore a red and black jumpsuit with silver studs on the shoulders, elbows and knees.

"What are you?" Rain asked, surprised, until she gasped into her hand. "Sorry, I mean, _who_ are you?" The boy chuckled and raised his hand, forgiving her.

"I can understand your surprise. My name is Claud. I am Lord Dialga's envoy. I had been searching for young Master Xerneas for him, until he himself came to the rescue."

"What does metal-born Claud mean by arrogance-" Rolf began, before Claud turned to him. He gestured to him, Eddy, and Kevin. "One of you is dominated by arrogance AND greed. The other two are influenced by arrogance."

' _ **CLAUD…**_ " Dialga began, leaning toward him. ' _ **I saved them regardless. That beast would have slain them.**_ '

"Forgive me, master." Claud bowed his head. "I am merely the custodian of Temporal Tower. I just felt that these three may not have been worthy to be here."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Eddy growled. "It's just a tow-" Claud turned back to him, eyes glinting an eerie orange color.

"This place represents the continual flow of the timeline. If it were destroyed, or vandalized severely enough, time may stop. That's why only the lords Dialga and Palkia can bring people here, and only those near a select few important Pokemon can even detect it's presence. The altar stone which young Master Xerneas used to sneak out is the proper exit to ground level.

"Lord Dialga created me from steel, and imbued me with the power to read aura, and tell the content of one's character immediately. Save for these three, you all have noble hearts. But you." Claud pointed to Eddy. "You are the **worst**."

"Me!? The worst!?" Eddy raised his brow. "Get real. I am so not arrogant."

Double D, Kevin and Rolf squinted at him behind his back.

Claud smirked. "Now that I'm finally alone…" Eddy and the others blinked at the voice that escaped his lips.

It was Eddy's own voice.

"-I'm finally free to catch whatever I want without worrying about the others."

"Hey, what kind of-!?" Eddy began until an image appeared inside one of the larger crystals. It was an image of Eddy catching his Growlithe(even though it was a peaceful capture). Then it changed to his Primeape dropping a rock(albeit of it's own accord.) on his Sandile's tail and allowing him to catch it and clear Hapu's trial. Finally, there was the pink-fluffed Buneary.

"You allowed two of your Pokemon to be painfully assaulted all in an effort to use your Capture Orb and claim this one, despite already having finished your trial." Claud said in his own voice. "One of which you bribed with a snack to join you."

"And your point?"

"You are ruled by your greed. You should really be ashamed to call yourself a Pokemon Trainer."

"Okay, look! I'm not pulling scams anymore, am I?"

"True." Claud continued. "But have you truly moved on from that point in your life?"

"Where are you going with this?" Eddy asked, sneering at him.

Claud reached to his waist and pulled something loose. It was a small, all white metal sphere that grew to the size of a baseball.

"Is that a monster ball?" Ed asked.

"Battle my acquaintances and I. And I will see just how your heart responds to _my_ test."

"Feh!" Eddy spat. "Why do I have to battle a dumb robot like you? Play with Ed!" He suggested passively as he turned to leave.

Claud sighed, looking up to Dialga, who gave a stern glance at Eddy.

A fiery ball of energy cut off Eddy's path. He hopped back in fright, turning back to Dialga, whose jaw was smoking. "What is wrong with you!?"

' _ **SILENCE, BOY. AND LISTEN TO MY VOICE.**_ ' Dialga growled mentally.

Eddy went back to the others and sat down. The others followed suit.

The Temporal Pokemon raised his head. ' _ **Long ago...we saw the ways of the humans of your world that held arrogance and greed in their hearts.**_ '

Double D perked up. "How can that be? Pokemon don't naturally exist here."

" _ **In the beginning…**_ " Dialga continued. " _ **They did.**_ "

"But if that's so...what happened to them?" Now the formerly sockheaded boy was being skeptical. "There is no evidence of them in our Earth's fossil record-" Dialga shrieked loudly again, making the young trainers nearly jump out of their skin.

"Socknot, when the magic dragon horse thing that can spit fireballs is talking...I think it's smart not to interrupt it every five seconds!" Kevin shouted.

Edd was smart enough to keep his mouth shut as Dialga continued.

" _ **Ages ago, when the Original One gave rise to creation, it created the Magical Creatures onto your world along with the others you know of. And the union was good. Until the dark times came.**_ "

The crystals around them lit up with an eerie red glow as the sound of a cracking whip cut the air.

" _Work, you low beasts!_ " A voice called as the pained cries of a Pokemon was heard.

" _ **The Original One saw the suffering of the Magical Creatures under the human's bondage. They had no Capture Orbs, so they resorted to forming hunting parties and capturing them in ropes, traps and irons.**_

" _ **Unlike the humans of the other worlds who were predominantly good, forming life long bonds and living together with their own creatures, the humans of your world were predominantly evil. They sought dominion over man and creature, seeing the Magical ones as nothing but mindless beasts of burden. Great wars flared from score to score as they murdered each other and themselves.**_ "

Dialga raised his head, loosing a mist from his mouth. The outline of an almost equine figure with a ring around it's body took shape. " _ **The Original One stretched out it's arms…**_ " Double D made mental note of how the figure didn't seem to have a single arm. " _ **-And gathered the Magical Creatures away from the abusive, monstrous humans, sweeping away all they had built with their labor, and took them to another world where they would be lead better lives.**_

" _ **In spite of all it had witnessed, the Creator had a degree of mercy on your world's humans, cleansing their memories and replacing the Pokemon with different species of creatures that bore no powers. This would be the trial run to heal them of their past evils.**_ _**Until it would deem them worthy of Pokemon again.**_ "

"That's such a...deep story…" Rain said. "I don't think I'd have liked to live back then."

"It would not be preferable." Rolf added.

" _ **But then...the evil ones of the other worlds came…**_ " The image of a red R appeared in each of the crystals before being dyed with the colors of the rainbow.

"Those Rocket dweebs…" Kevin whispered.

" _ **Their men of science acquired the knowledge to travel between worlds. This rupture brought Pokemon from throught existence to this one**_. _**No good can come of what they plan…**_ "

"Why...are you telling us all this?" Eddy asked.

" _ **Because.**_ " Dialga began. " _ **You safeguarded my charge, Xerneas. And for that, i thank you.**_ " It bowed it's head before continuing. " _ **But first, I warn you.**_ " He turned to Double D and Watt with a snarl. " _ **Beware the evil that lurks amongst you**_."

Kevin, Rolf, and Eddy turned to face the two of them. Kevin and Rolf had uneasy looks, but Eddy raised an eyebrow.

"What? What are you looking at us for?" Double D asked, trying to defuse the situation.

"We all know what he's talking about, Double Dweeb." Kevin said. "That mouse of yours might wind up being a problem."

"He's an innocent creature!"

"Double D…" Rolf began. "You must accept the fact. Thunder-Mouse Watt has a truly great darkness inside him."

"There...must be some logical explanation." Edd countered, hiding Watt behind him and taking a shielding stance. "Some procedure must've been done to make him this way. And such there must exist a way to reverse it." He turned to Dialga as Rain frowned uneasily. "Xerneas said that you could help him!"

Dialga seemed to scowl.

" _ **Xerneas was wrong.**_ " Edd's jaw gaped at this statement.

"No…" He gasped.

" _ **I am but the master and embodiment of time. Healing**_ **THAT** _ **is not within my power, and darkness is tied to it's very blood.**_ " Dialga said. " _ **This**_ **thing** _**you harbor...**_ " It motioned toward Watt with it's head, making Watt back away nervously. "- _ **Is NOT a natural life form.**_ "

"What do you mean-!?" Double D asked. "Please, tell me!"

" _ **It is a**_ **freak.** _ **Concocted in a laboratory by men with wicked intent.**_ " The Temporal Pokemon began, making Edd even more shocked. " _ **It was**_ **made** _**to kill the living.**_ "

Double D shook at Dialga's words. "No...No...Watt is my dear friend! He can't be...a monster like that Spiritomb!"

Kevin, Rolf, Eddy, Rain and Ed gasped, although while the others were gasps of shock, Ed's was one of awe.

" _ **It was not born a Pokemon, but**_ **created.** " Dialga added. " _ **A weapon of evil.**_ "

"Stop it!" Double D demanded, falling on his knees and fighting back the tears. "Stop it!"

" _ **It should be snuffed out while it's still in the larval stage. Before it becomes too powerful to be stopped. And if it were to actually**_ **reproduce-** "

"I said STOP IT!" Double D drew a Poke Ball from his belt. Dialga's eyes widened, taking this gesture as a threat. It widened it's stance, leaning forward and baring it's teeth.

' _ **Insolent child! You dare threaten me? When I am essentially a GOD!?**_ ' Dialga snarled.

Double D motioned with the Ball. "I believe in science. Besides, even if you are so powerful, you're still a Pokemon. And by that reasoning, I can catch you just the same as any other."

' _ **Just go ahead and try it**_! _**You'll be bawling like a newborn babe**_ **!** " The saurpod-like creature snorted. " _ **In fact, that can be arranged**_!'

Rain grabbed Double D's arms from behind. "W-were sorry, Mister…"

' _ **Dialga.**_ '

"Right...We're sorry to have bothered you. Double D, please, calm down."

The smartest Edd took a deep breath, returning the Ball to his belt.

"You're wrong about Watt." He said, walking away. "He's no monster...or ' _demon_ '," Edd added in a mocking tone, waving his hands. "He is my friend. And I love this Pichu with the entirety of my heart." He picked the Tiny Mouse Pokemon up and held him closely. Watt nudged against Double D's chest, eyes locked onto Dialga's nervously. "When he hurts, I hurt. And if you think just because he was modified by so-called scientists, that means he has to be destroyed, then you couldn't be more wrong.

"He IS good." Double D added. "He's only sick."

Dialga glanced upward into space, as if mulling a thought over in his head. Then he gave a quick jolt forward, and exhaled.

Double D and Watt both screamed in terror, expecting a fire attack, or something similar, but instead, a white mist shot out of Dialga's maw, covering Watt's form.

"Pi! Pi-chu! Chu!" Watt coughed as he wriggled uncomfortably in his trainer's arm.

Double D saw a soft glow emanating from the Pichu's body. In the center of his belly, a small, blue, gear-shaped sigil appeared before disappearing.

"What did you do?" He asked Dialga.

' _ **That seal will contain his evil. For the time being.**_ ' Dialga said, before motioning toward a large open gateway in the wall. ' _ **Get out. You are no longer welcome. To leave, stand on top the stone in the center of the terrace and imagine gusting wind blowing around your body.**_ '

As the Legendary Pokemon turned to retreat into the tower proper, Double D stood back up.

"Th...Thank you." Double D said as Rain stood by him.

' _ **Do NOT thank me. Leave as I said.**_ ' Dialga telepathed as he tromped away, stopping beside Claud.

"My lord...why did you do that?" The steely-skinned being inquired.

Dialga glanced at his servant. " _ **To show him the error of his ways.**_ " He gestured back toward Eddy. " _ **Issue whatever test you have for that one and let them be gone.**_ "

Dialga stepped into another open gate behind Claud.

The stranger turned to the others as Double D, Watt, and Rain left. He held up the all white metal Poke Ball he had again.

"Now then... little one…" Claud began. "Shall we begin?"

Double D stepped out onto a terrace outside. Roto-Z hovered up to him. Watt let tears run down his cheeks as they sparked.

"Pi...Pi...Pi!" The Pichu sniffled. Double D patted his back.

"It's okay, Watt." He said softly. "There there. He's wrong. You aren't evil. You're a good Pokemon...and my friend."

Watt smiled as Double D embraced him. Rain stepped up beside him. "So...Gusting wind, huh?"

"I don't see how this would be a way to get us back on the ground." said Double D. "But nothing makes any genuine sense anymore."

The two of them closed their eyes, and concentrated. The stone on which they stood took on an azure glow that emanated from the center. A spiralling light engulfed them.

0

- **Battle! Azelf/Mesprit/Uxie-**

Eddy took his belt off and thought about which Pokemon he should use against Claud. "Hmmm…" He took Jill's Ball.

"All right. Let's hope for some beginner's luck. Go, Jill!" He hucked the Ball and with a pop, it opened, loosing the brown and pink bunny.

"Bun?" Jill looked around frowning. "Bun-bun-ear-ryry?(Oh-no, already?)"

Eddy stooped down(he didn't have to stoop far) and put his hands on her shoulders. The Buneary had to do everything in her power not to slug him with her ears.

"Okay, girl. Now I know this guy looks creepy, so he's probably gonna try and syke us out. But we're tougher than that. You practically demolished Torchy and Volty, so I know you can take down whatever's comin' at ya."

"Bun…" Jill rolled her eyes and hopped up in front of him.

"Dorky's gonna get creamed." Kevin noted.

Rolf remembered his battle with Preston and Hopz back when Bastion was a Torchic in Peach Creek.

"Do not mock the hare, Kevin. Beneath it's menial appearance is hidden a great wellspring of force."

"Well then." Claud began. "Allow me to introduce one of MY loyal companions." He threw the Ball and it dissolved into squares in the air, loosing a flash of blue light that morphed into one of the fluid metal bodied-creatures that was huddled around Watt and attacked Edd's Rotom Dex.

"Ksshing!" It cried out, flailing stubby arms.

"It's some kinda nut-head." Eddy noted, pulling out his own Pokedex.

" _No data available._ " The device began.

"What!?"

"It's called Meltan. A Steel-Type Pokemon. They dwell up here with us, as well as a few others." Claud described. "Let's see how you fare against this one. Come at us whenever you're ready."

Eddy looked down at Jill, who seemed to have her misgivings, looking Meltan over investigatively.

"Jill...Use...Pound?" Eddy suggested, unsure of what they could really try.

Jill shot her coiled ear out, jabbing Meltan with it. The molten-bodied creature seemed to recoil, but only slightly.

"Headbutt." Claud said passively.

Meltan reared it's hexbolt-shaped head back and slammed it into Jill's head.

"Buuuun!" Jill exclaimed painfully, rubbing her head while Meltan slithered back.

"Hey! I know what to do." Eddy began. "Growl!"

Jill shook her head and let out a loud cry of "-Eary!". Meltan seemed to shiver as it gained a lightly blue tint for a moment.

"Thunder Wave." Claud added.

"Shing!" Meltan hissed, loosing a faint electric phenomenon from it's plug-shaped tail in the form of rings. Jill felt her body seize up as the rings passed through her. The ball of pink fur covering her abdomen and legs fluffed out lightly.

"Jill!?"

"It's paralyzed." Kevin noted. "This thing seems a little sneaky."

"Yeah? Well get this! Use Frustration!" Eddy growled.

Jill hopped up, getting angry and aiming to flog Meltan with her ears and paws, but she stopped in her tracks, completely frozen with paralysis.

Eddy groaned as Claud snapped his fingers. "Give it another good Headbutt."

Meltan bashed his head into Jill, sending her skidding on her back next to Eddy.

"Bunnneee…" She groaned.

"Can you get up?" Eddy asked.

"Bunnn.." Jill rose up, but winced as she did so.

"All right then. Give it your best Attract!"

The Buneary looked at him as if he asked her to fly to the moon before glancing at Meltan. "(Can I even _use that_ on this thing?)" She decided to do so, giving a wink. A heart outline drew itself out in front of her eye and flew at Meltan. It hit, shattering into multiple smaller hearts that circled around it and vanished.

Meltan however was less than amused, seeming to shut it's eye and look away.

Eddy and Jill's jaws hung open.

"I...Is it a girl?"

"Meltan is genderless, boy." Claud chuckled. "Attraction has no effect on it."

"Seriously?!"

"Now Meltan, use Flash Cannon!" It's trainer commanded.

"Ka-shiii!" Meltan shrieked, gathering a silver glow into it's eye and firing a large beam of energy. The Buneary tried to shield herself but was blasted back behind Eddy.

"Jill!" Eddy gasped, running up to her. Her eyes swirled as she groaned, fainting. He clutched his fist and pulled her back inside her Ball.

"All right then." He produced another Ball. "Boss, you're on!"

The Alolan Meowth manifested on a fours in a flash. The feline looked around, unsure of the situation. '( _Uh oh...battle time.)_ ' He had been hoping he could find a comfortable roosting spot to groom himself, but it seems he would have to wait. He turned to see Meltan. "(HA! What's dat t'ing, some kinda blob?)"

"Use Shadow Claw!"

"Reeeow!" Boss stood up and hissed, detracting his claws, which became coated in a purple energy in the form of larger claws. He lunged at Meltan and swiped, but the Mythical Pokemon seemed unharmed by the attack.

"Headbutt!" Claud commanded. Meltan slammed it's metal head into Boss, knocking him facefirst into the ground.

The cat Pokemon rose back up, shaking his head. "(Okay, so you're tough. But I'm so much betta!)"

"Give it a Thunderbolt!" Eddy directed. Boss pointed his sharp claws at Meltan, electricity crackling from his whiskers and ears.

"Mrrow-MRREOW!(Annnnd ZAP!)" Lightning crackled from his claws, striking Meltan and knocking it away.

Claud looked a bit concerned. "Hmmm...Interesting." He waved his arm. "Then we'll use Thunderbolt as well."

"What!?" Eddy blanched as Meltan rose, electricity coarsing from it's liquid body and up to it's head, channeling into it's eye.

"Shing-ka-shing!" Meltan hissed, loosing a blue bolt at Boss. Boss hissed as he was electrocuted and rendered unconscious falling next to Eddy.

"Boss lost to an attack he knew!?"

"I would tend to that ones' wounds before proceeding." Claud advised.

Eddy sat down his patched up backpack and pulled two potions out of it. "Sorry, Boss." He gave the bluish-grey Scratch Cat a few quick spritzes.

Boss shook his head and woke up. "Mrr-meeowth-Nya-meroww-reeow-Nyar-meowwth.(Never...make me fight a Steel-Type again.)" He vocalized. Eddy returned him to his Poke Ball before pulling out a Quick Ball. "All right then. If I recall, fire melts metal! So lemme introduce my new buddy Torchy!"

He threw the ball, making it pop open and loose the red, striped fire pup.

Torchy wagged his tail. "(Oh boy, oh boy! Play time!)" He raised his hind end, giving the play stance.

"Give 'em your best Ember!"

The Growlithe inhaled, before spitting a burst of embers at Meltan. The metal Pokemon hissed and wriggled, obviously not liking the attack.

Torchy gave a pleased grunt, until Meltan reared back up.

"Flash Cannon!" Claud commanded. Meltan let loose with the attack, but Torchy leapt out of the way.

"Flame Wheel!" Torchy was cloaked in flames and gave the Hexnut Pokemon a rolling tackle. Meltan was slammed into a crystal and fainted.

"Well...that was unfortunate." Claud said. "Sorry. Rest for now." He whipped his arm and pixels coated Meltan's form. The pixels coalesced into a sphere that shrank into the strange metal Poke Ball he'd thrown earlier. It flew back into his hand as he produced another one.

"Let's see how you fare against this one." He tossed the sphere and it burst apart the same as before. The beam of light impacted against the ground, and coalesced into a much larger figure.

Eddy, Rolf and Kevin gasped in unison. This creature was much larger than Meltan, or the Growlithe, but had the same hex-bolt head with a single black eye. It's metal body seemed much more solid, with black hexnuts serving for shoulders and arm endings, as well as a hole in the center of it's chest in the shape of one.

"Kaa-chiiiiinnnn!" The creature seemed to roar.

"So what is it, Daddy Ratchet!?" Kevin asked, pulling out his own Pokedex.

" _No data avaliable._ " The device chirped in a feminine computer voice.

"This one's name is Melmetal." Claud continued. "The evolved form of Meltan. Meltan evolves when it consumes enough metal particles. I'll think you'll find this one is in a league of it's own."

Eddy balled his fist and shook it. "Whatever. We can take it down all the same." Eddy remembered how powerful Torchy's Flame Wheel was, but decided that it might be better to stay at a distance.

"Ember!"

Torchy whipped his head around and breathed another cloud of light flames at Melmetal. The metal golem simply marched into it. As the embers danced across it's surface, it seemed annoyed by the attack, but continued it's approach.

"Mega Punch." Claud said.

"Dodge it!" Eddy shrieked, aware of what well could happen if it hit. Melmetal swung it's fist, but Torchy managed to hop back. The dog managed to jump on top of it's arm and actually run across it toward the titan's face. "Flame Wheel, let's go!"

Torchy's form lit ablaze as he hit Melmetal's face with the full force of his body. Melmetal shrank back, but remained largely unhurt.

"Woo-hoo!" Ed cheered. "Flame on, fire-puppy!"

"That's quite the quick-acting Pokemon." Claud scratched his chin.

"Don't patronize us." Eddy spat. "Now give a Howl!"

Growlithe shook his fur as he landed and gave a wolf-like howl as he momentarily gained a red aura.

"Excellent thinking, but it won't last long enough to use the attack power boost. Melmetal, finish it off with Double-Iron Bash!"

The titan swung it's metal arms around and twirled lightly before slamming it's first bolt/fist into Torchy. The fire dog was knocked aside.

The boys gasped at the force they could feel from the impact. Torchy could barely manage to stand back on all fours as he growled at Melmetal, who approached for a second strike.

Eddy could feel the heat from his fist as Melmetal brought it down and quickly grabbed Torchy's Ball from his belt. "Torchy, come back!"

The Puppy Pokemon turned back to Eddy before a beam of blue and yellow light hit him and drew him inside the Quick Ball.

Claud raised his head.

"You recalled your Pokemon as it was about to take the finishing blow for you...Why?"

"I wouldn't want that THING to kill it."

The metal-skinned young man closed his eyes. "I see...so you do have the capacity for mercy. The potential to become a caring Pokemon Trainer. We'll call that the Growlithe's withdrawal from this match."

Eddy scowled, checking his Pokedex.

"So...Steel-Type is weak to Fighting and Ground-Types as well...Hmm…" He took one of the Poke Balls on his belt and swapped it with one of the Pokemon in his Box Port, reattached the Ball to his Belt and pulled out another. "Go, Capone!"

With a pop, the small crocodile emerged, facing him.

"S-san-sandile-dile-san-sand-(All right, who's my next victim-woah…)" The Desert Croc turned to face Melmetal. "Sand...Sandile-ile-Sandiih.(Big. But I can take 'im.)"

"Capone, be careful. That thing nearly turned Torchy into puppy pulp." Eddy advised the Sandile. "Go for an underground attack!"

"San-Sandileile!(You got it, boss!)" Capone snapped, using Dig to burrow into the ground.

Melmetal stood still, waiting to take the attack. The Sandile tunneled up underneath it, and burst up from the ground, giving it a tackle and knocking it back.

"That's the way!"

"Double Iron Bash!" Claud said, opening his eyes, which flashed with a blue tint.

Melmetal lurched forward, slamming it's hex-bolt fists into Capone at the same time. The desert croc coughed as he hit the ground, taking a good deal of damage.

Eddy grimaced, until he recalled his new Z-Crystal.

"Ohhh hey! I almost forgot!"

Claud refocused his gaze on him. "Oh?"

The shortstack replaced his Waterium Z with the Groundium Z in his pocket. Capone suddenly felt a slight surge in power. "San-san-san!(Woah-woah-woah!)" He vocalized. "Di-dile-di-Sandile?(Where's all dat comin' from?)"

"Let's do it!" Eddy said, twisting the crystal in his ring. Then, he took on the poses necessary to use it's power. An orange aura coated his form, which shot into Sandile. An arrow symbol appeared for a brief moment as the words "Tectonic Rage" drew themselves out magically.

"Saaaann-dile!" Capone flung himself at incredible speed slamming into Melmetal. The steely titan was pushed back off of it's feet and into the ground.

"Wo-woah!" Kevin exclaimed. "Wait a minute, do they know we're on a chunk of land floating in the sky!?"

Capone drove Melmetal into the land beneath the tower, at high speed, despite the size and weight difference, and shoved him up, still in the courtyard. Melmetal landed beside a cluster of the many Meltan who were still keeping a wary eye of the strangers. The crocodile dug himself out, shaking dirt from it's form.

Melmetal rose up, evidently almost unphased, in spite of the many scrapes on it's body. "Shaa-shaa-shaaa-shiing!" It shrieked.

"That was a strong attack." Claud said. "But I'm afraid even Z-Moves will have difficulty defeating my Melmetal."

"You must be pulling Rolf's pinky toe…" Rolf added. "This mighty attack of the earth still was not enough to defeat the steel giant!?"

"Ice Punch!"

Melmetal's fist was coated in a thin layer of ice energy before it struck Capone. The force behind it nearly flattened him.

The Sandile groaned, it's health depleted.

Eddy sighed. "Well...A for effort I guess." He recalled the crocodile Pokemon. "But here's where I get really serious! You'll find my next 'mon'll be a step above the rest!"

"Show me." Claud commanded.

Eddy produced King's Poke Ball, which he had retrieved from his Box Port. "King, I choose you!" He chucked the orb and it popped open in midair.

With a flash, the Primeape hit the ground, smacking his gloved fists together. "Prrrriii-brrriiyaa!" He roared.

"Looking sharp, buddy!" Eddy called. King turned back and gave him a nod, turning to face his larger opponent. Melmetal lumbered forward. King put his fists up in a boxing stance. Melmetal did the same with his bolt-fists.

Then, the two smacked their fists together and took a few steps back.

"Use Karate Chop!" Eddy shouted.

King lunged, his hand glowing as he delivered a chop to Melmetal's arm. The Hexnut Pokemon hissed metallically, shrinking back.

"Melmetal, don't be scared! Use Thunder Punch!" The Steel-Type reared it's arms back and struck King with an electrified jab. He gave a pained grunt, but remained battle ready.

"Stand strong and use Rage!" Eddy said.

King growled as his body turned red. He slugged Melmetal in the torso, but the metal-bodied Pokemon was undeterred.

"Double Iron Bash!" Claud yelled.

"Shing!" Melmetal shrieked, striking King with both his huge hexnut fists. The Pig Monkey Pokemon grunted, but his eyes reddened. His attack power rose from the Rage.

"King, use Outrage!" Eddy added.

"PRRRREEEEEEE!" King shrieked, turning an even deeper shade of red as steam blew from his form. He slammed his fists and feet into Melmetal in a frenzy attack. Melmetal groaned as lost ground. For the first time, Claud geniunely showed concern.

"Melmetal, break away!" The Mythical creature ducked away from one of his foe's strikes and leapt to the side. The two turned to face each other again.

"Mega Punch!" Eddy and Claud both exclaimed.

The Primeape and Melmetal both drew their right fists back and threw them forward at each other. The two crossed countered each other, with Melmetal striking King's face and the latter striking the former under the arm. The Rage amplification as well as Melmetal's Iron Fist ability increased their attacking power. The two of them collapsed.

Eddy felt sweat drip from his neck. "Get up, King!"

"Melmetal, please, stand up!" Claud said.

Both Pokemon struggled, but in the end, could not rise. They fell out, losing consciousness.

"S...so it's a tie?" Eddy groaned.

"Tecnically not. You have another Pokemon with you and I don't." Claud said, whipping his arm out as the golem reverted to light and was encompassed inside it's Ball. "So you won the battle.

"You are a curious human, young one. Your team as well." Claud said. "700 years have I existed, and not once has any Pokemon defeated, or even come to a draw with my Melmetal. You display greed at times, and yet you also show compassion. Spirit…confidence...passion." He walked off as several other Pokemon came up to him.

Amongst these were a variety of different ones. A small humanoid with a huge mouth-like protrusion behind it's head, a tall red insect-like creature with twin pincers, and a few Shieldon. The metallic homonculus smiled as they approached. "Ohh. Did our little scrap have you worried? Don't worry." He said in a calm fatherly tone. "Mister Claud is fine. So are Meltan and Melmetal."

The boys all watched his sudden change in demeanor with curious expressions.

"You may go." The envoy said to the humans. "Master Dialga doesn't like it when guests stay for too long. Even if he's in a grateful mood. And I still need to find dinner for my friends here."

"Well...uh...whatever." Eddy said with a shrug as he turned to follow the exit Double D and Rain left through earlier. He was honestly expecting him to say wether he passed his "test."

' _Wait_.' A telepathic voice called. The three of them looked back to see Xerneas approaching from his corner.

"Master Xerneas." Claud said. "What is it?"

' _I want to thank them, Claud. For watching out for me and letting me get to know them._ ' The deer-like Life Pokemon replied. ' _Please. I'm sure you'll like my gifts._ '

"Gifts?" Eddy perked up. "Like what?"

Xerneas closed his eyes and concentrated it's powers. A soft blue glow radiated from it's chest and encircled it's body. Though it was still a fawn, impressive horns made of light appeared atop it's head, resembling a cross between a deer and an elk's.

The boys watched in wonder as Xerneas bowed it's head before them and a beam of light shot from bewteen his horns onto the floor.

One by one, marble-sized spheres appeared. The fawn raised it's head. Rolf picked one up, examining it. A small marble with a helix of sorts in the center. "What is this?" There were five of them in total.

' _You'll find out. Sorry I couldn't make enough._ ' Xerneas said, antlers vanishing. ' _Thank you all for watching out for me._ '

"Eh, you're welcome, little dude!" Kevin said, giving it a pat on the neck. "So, we go out on this terrace outside the courtyard, yeah?"

' _And imagine wind blowing around you._ '

"Thanks."

' _And Eddy?_ ' The deer-like creature turned to him.

"Yeah?" Eddy raised a brow.

' _Please tell Double D that I'm sorry Papa wouldn't help Watt._ '

Eddy nodded. "Sure."

The three of them walked outside the courtyard and saw a large stone slab with sigils all over it within a terrace. Each of them stepped onto it and closed their eyes.

0

Double D and Rain sat with Watt in the ravaged clearing where he and Ed battled Spiritomb. There was no sign of the ghastly Pokemon, nor Gengar. However, Double D _did_ look over his shoulder to see the Misdreavous from earlier hiding behind a tree. She slipped back behind it out of sight.

Within moments, a spiralling light descended from the sky. It touched the ground and died down, revealing Eddy, Kevin, Ed, and Rolf.

"So, did you pass whatever test that metal man had for you?" Double D asked.

"Ehhh...hard to tell. We battled out until he was out of Pokemon, and I still had Wotter in reserve. So he said I won. I guess that means a pass." Eddy said. "By the way, little X says he's sorry that big guy couldn't do anything for Watt."

"Hmm…" Edd scratched his chin.

"So what happens now?"

"We keep training ourselves for the day we face off against those Rocket dweebs again." Kevin said.

Double D turned away silently. ' _I intend to do what I can...to figure out the truth of Watt's condition. I refuse to believe Dialga. He could never be the monster it suggests he is._ '

"I wonder how baby sister is doing." Ed intoned glumly. "I hope nothing bad happened to her or her persnickity friend."

"Forget 'em!" Eddy spat rudely. "What's more important. What happened to you back at that pyramid thing, lumpy? You went all crazy eyed on us and there was a tentacle or something in your chest and you passed out!"

"Eddy!" Rain exclaimed, yanking on the short boy's ear.

"Yoww!"

"Ed is _worried_ about his little sister! Don't you think he has the right for that?"

"Trust me, if you knew Sarah, you wouldn't be too thrilled to defend her." Eddy countered.

Ed lowered his head. "The evil ghost told me...that you guys were just using me. That you didn't respect me."

Kevin, Double D and Eddy's eyes widened. Eddy knew it was more or less true, but he **did** care for his well being.

Double D put his hand on Ed's shoulder. "Spiritomb was wrong. We do care about you."

"Yeah! You think we coulda done all those scams way back then without you?" Eddy asked. "Sockhead's the brains, and I'm just the guy standing back and barking orders. But when it comes to muscle, you're the strongest I know, plus you got a lot of heart! In this world, that's worth respecting!"

Rain smiled at Eddy's sudden turn around.

"Even if I wanna hit you over the head sometimes." He continued.

The girl sighed and facepalmed.

Ed took in their statements and sniffled. "Thanks guys…" He held his arms wide and wrapped Eddy, Double D and Rain in a tight hug.

Rain immediately hacked at the sheer tightness of his embrace, having never experienced such a hug before. "Oww! Owww!"

"Mis-dreee!" A spectral voice called from afar. Ed and the others turned to see Misdreavous approach, flitting happily and desparate to join Ed in his hugging, despite a lack of arms.

"Ohhh, hello again!" The big lug greeted the phantasm. "Do you want a hug too?"

"Dre-drea!" Misdreavous chirped. Ed let the others go and wrapped his arms around her but they passed right through the Ghost-Type.

"It's a ghost, remember, Ed?" Kevin began. "What do you want anyway?"

"Drea-dreavou-mis! Mis-Mis!" Misdreavous vocalized.

"What's it saying, Roto-Z?" Rain asked to the Rotom Dex.

" _She's saying that she doesn't have anything to return to after her father, Spiritomb was released. I think she wantzzz to go with Ed!_ _Zzrt!_ "

"Do you really wanna come with us?" Ed asked.

"Mis-drea-vous!" She replied, nodding her head.

"Okay then!" Ed pulled a Poke Ball out. "In you go!" The Screech Pokemon tapped her noggin against the sphere, causing it to open and draw her inside.

The Ball shook in Ed's hand, until it clicked.

"Yaaahoo!" He cried out, holding the Ball aloft until it vanished, relocating itself within his own Box Port. "I got a new Ghost friend!"

"Ha-ha." Rain giggled. "I wouldn't wanna stick around either. Probably a lot of bad memories. I'd be upset too if my daddy was a monster."

She blinked, having a self-realization.

"Oh man! I know I left with you guys to keep my head low after we fought that Rocket guy, but my parents have no idea! They must be worried **sick**!" Double D and Eddy glanced at each other worriedly.

0

Nazz had been having misgivings about a few things. She'd been wanting to call the Eds and Kevin, to check on how they were.

Preston had gifted her with her own Rotom Dex(one without a Rotom inside), and programmed the number that some Professor lady said had the number to call Double D's Rotom Dex inside, but was unsure of the proper time to call.

Additionally, there was the ever present thought of Team Rainbow Rocket mounting another attack. One of larger scale. Preston might not be able to protect them forever, strong as the Gym Leader and his Pokemon may be.

She felt the tree elevator to Jonny's secret base reach the bottom with a ding. It opened up, and to her surprise, an odd owl-like Pokemon was waiting for her.

"Roww-rooowwlet-rowlett-rowlet.(Ahhh, Miss Bartenschmear. The master has been waiting for you.)" The bird turned around and flapped his wings, flying down. "Lett-rowrow!(Come along now.)"

The blond followed the owl's trail down the watermelon-shaped steps of the stairwell, each one lighting up with a red glow. ' _I really need to ask Jonny when he even had the time to set all this up._ '

When she finally reached the bottom, she could see Jonny's Nuzleaf, Butterfree, and Steenee munching on food from some bowls set on the floor.

"Hey guys! Is Jonny home?"

"Steee! Steenee!(Yeah! He is!)" Leanna said, walking up to her. She looked around, expecting someone else. "(Where's your friend?)"

"Oh, are you looking for Kenzie?" Nazz asked the Fruit Pokemon, who gave a nod yes. She pulled out her Kirlia's Poke Ball and she appeared with a flash of white light.

"(Hi there!)" Kenzie said. "(How's everything going?)"

"(I'm doing okay. How are you?)" The Steenee asked.

"(Good. So, you live down here with Jonny?)"

"(Uh-huh! He helped me when I was lost and offered me a place to stay, since he let me know my old trainer abandoned me. He doesn't even make me stay in a Ball!)"

"(That's the way Nazz is with me usually, but she started keeping me in one lately. She says it's for my own protection.)"

"(I don't blame her, with all those nasty bad guys running around and what not.)" said Leanna. "(Are you thirsty?)"

"(A little bit.)"

The Steenee walked off toward a refrigerator and produced a glass of some sweet smelling pink substance.

"(Here you go!)"

The Kirlia accepted the glass and took a few sips. "(Oh boy, that's good! What is it? Juice?)" She asked, taking another sip.

"(My sweat!)" Leanna said enthusiastically.

Kenzie's eyes widened, taking the most silent spit-take she could behind her back when the Grass-Type wasn't looking and setting the glass out of sight. "(It's...umm...great!)" She added as she saw Muffler flutter over and investigate the glass.

"So, any changes?" Nazz asked Jonny as she approached him and Plank in their computer chair.

"Well, we lost track of them earlier. Their blips on the screen completely vanished, but they're back now." Jonny replied.

"What could've made that happen?"

"I don't know. Oh by the way, a scientist named Sycamore gave me Jeeves there-" He motioned toward the Rowlett that was currently preening his feathers on his perch by the stairs. "-And this other one to give to you."

He offered her a Poke Ball with a red fire symbol on the top half.

She accepted it and let it pop open. In a flash of white light, a small, adorable creature appeared with a yip.

"Awww!" Nazz cooed at the sight of it. It was a small yellow vulpine, resembling a fennec fox. She had red tufts of fur in her ears, as well as a red spot on her tail. "Too cute!"

"(Ohh thanks!)" The Fennekin mused happily, giving a sly wink. "(You're not too bad yourself. I think I can get along nicely with you.)"

Nazz gave her a pat and picked her up. "I think I'll call you...Hmm...Cinnamon?"

The fox's ears drooped. "(Aww...I don't want a dumb name like that.)"

"Oh, you don't like that?" Nazz asked. "Okay then. How about Faye?"

"Fen-fen!" The fox barked happily with a flick of her tail.

"Well then, Faye it is!"

"Hmmm...what is this?" Jonny said.

"What?" Nazz raised her head to gaze up at the computer monitor. On the screen was displayed an all white room, resembling a solitary confinement block at a prison. Inside, there was a single individual lying on a bed that was built into the floor.

It seemed to be a guy of about 18, wearing a red vest, blue shorts, and a hat with a Poke Ball symbol on the side of the face. Short, light brown hair feathered out from beneath the cap.

"It seems to be an image from inside one of Team Rainbow Rocket's bases. Whoever this guy is, they seemed to have him under tight guard. Lasers in front of the door, nothing that can be used to reach the vents. They don't want this guy getting loose."

"Maybe he's someone in the resistance against them?"

"Could be. Let me try and use the camera's zoom." Jonny suggested, tapping a few keys. Unfortunately, he hit a wrong one, and the monitor flicked to a different room.

"Wh...What's that?" Nazz took a step back at the sight of the creature that was restrained by some apparatus.

"That...would be the 'Beta' as they call it in their files."

It was a tall humanoid with a stocky lower build, and light feline, yet alien features. It's skin was grey, save for a purple blotch on the lower abdomen that ran to it's tail. It's body was covered by light armor covering it's entire head, torso and arms.

"It...looks creepy." Nazz said. "Is it really a Pokemon?"

As she said this, the entity's eyes glowed purple within it's mask. The two of them recoiled as the monitor went blank.

"You don't think it could see us, do you?"

"No, there's no way…" Jonny scoffed before turning to Plank. "Whaddya mean 'You're having _Ghost Dimension_ flashbacks?'"

Nazz suddenly felt the urge to leave. "Kenzie? Faye? We're leaving."

The Kirlia said her goodbyes to Leanna, who did the same to her. She and the Fennekin would follow Nazz to the stairs.

The girl turned back to Jonny. "I have a feeling you shouldn't hack into their systems anymore. It's only a matter of time before they pick up on it."

"Right." Jonny agreed, shutting the computer down for now. "We need some exercise anyway. I have a feeling they might pull something like they did the other day soon."

"See you later." Nazz said, ascending the stairs with her two Pokemon by her side.

0

As this transpired, a familiar pirate-like individual stomped through Rainbow Rocket HQ.

"Did any of you find it?" Archie grumbled to the two agents behind their own computers.

"Yes sir. A Kyogre is swimming throughout the sea to the east." The first said. "Evidently they call it the Atlantic."

"Maxie is on route to it's location now." The second added.

"M-Maxie? What's that magma-headed moron up to!?" Archie hissed. "He already has Groudon, so what would he need Kyogre for!?"

"Do you think he intends to keep it out of your hands, bro?" A tall, hulking man with dark skin wearing blue pants and gloves asked from a nearby chair. "He may be plotting to take over this dull planet for himself."

"Grr...Not if we take it first!" The former Team Aqua leader retorted, turning to the two Rocket agents. "Have Shelly go and stall Maxie for time while Matt and I head over to this 'Atlantic Ocean.'"

The two of them exchanged blank gazes at each other until he lost his patience.

"NOW!" He screamed.

The two of them immediately went to work with contacting the one time Aqua Admin as Archie and Matt prepared to leave.

' _Maxie…_ ' The former thought. ' _I don't know just what you're up to, but if you think I'm going to let you keep both Groudon AND Kyogre, you're sorely mistaken. Besides, I doubt Giovanni would appreciate you keeping them either._ '

0

 **As the Xerneas Fawn arc comes to a close, stunning revelations are made about Watt's origins. Xerneas gifts the children with mysterious stones, saying only that they'll find out their purpose.**

 **Archie has picked up on the Legendary Kyogre's location and aims to swipe it before the former leader of Team Magma, Maxie can reach it. But what would his old adversary, who swore to shrink the seas with Groudon's power have to gain from claiming Kyogre's?**

 **Can Double D find where Watt came from? And if so, can he be cured of his darkness?**

 **Next chapter;** _ **Old Wounds**_ **, coming soon. I was also intending for Claud to magically switch genders and then back again when explaining Meltan being genderless, as if his own gender was an instant choice, but I felt it might've been out of place for this fic. But that is one of his abilities.**

 **Until then, don't be shy to leave rate, review, and share this story with a friend.**

New Capture(s)

Prim the Misdreavous

Ability: Levitate

Moves: Psywave, Astonish, Spite, and Ominous Wind

Trainer: Ed

Faye the Fennekin

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember and Howl.

Trainer: Nazz.


	30. Old Wounds

Footsteps echo throughout the halls of the Rocket Base. A tall man in his early twenties with pink skin, wearing the Team Rainbow Rockets standard black grunt uniform, a golf cap, sunglasses, and a bandana to hide his face and filter his voice. He is followed by a Houndoom.

Edmund approached a familiar door, carrying an olive green bag. The Boss' office. It opened with a ding. The young man was nervous. He had always been cocky, rude, and aggressive, but the individual he was about to see was the first person in his life to make him feel genuine fear.

He gulped, entering the room, while his canine companion stopped to leer at the unfamiliar Persian that had been wandering the halls for weeks, trying to get into the office as well. The cougar-sized cat hissed back at the devil-horned dog, not being intimidated.

Giovanni was standing, and facing the wall, where a holographic screen displayed a familiar prison lockup. He squinted at the sight of his old nemesis, who was seated at one of the few, small private meals he was allowed.

"You keep staring at that kid in there." Edmund's voice called from behind him, the device in his bandana filtering his voice to sound not unlike Kylo Ren. "It's not like he's going to make an escape any time soon, and besides, you have his Pokemon under lockdown too."

Giovanni sighed and swiped his hand over the screen, making it vanished. "Let me tell you something about this 'kid.'" He said. "You would want to keep a wary eye on him too, if you knew who he was.

"He IS the most powerful Pokemon Trainer in existence."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Edmund snorted. "You wanted to see me though?"

"Yes. You've made a decent amount of progress in your raids and I see that it's time for a hefty reward." The Rocket Boss pulled a Beast Ball from his pocket. The grunt eyeballed the strange blue-grid designed ball adorned with yellow ridges.

"Is it one of those beast things?"

"Yes. Do not expect these often." Giovanni said, handing it to him. Edmund accepted the Ball.

"Nice…"

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about." The evil leader's face took on a slightly lighter tone. "I understand you have a brother?" He produced a palm device that displayed the hologram of a face that made Edmund scowl under his bandana.

Eddy.

"Would you like him to join us?" Giovanni asked.

"No offense boss man, but he's a lightweight. He wouldn't last a day. This place would eat him alive." Edmund replied.

Giovanni smiled with a chuckle. "As you wish. I heard from Ghetsis that apparently you two have a bit of a bad history."

"Naah...more over like rough…horseplay let's call it."

"Well, I'll still need you to find your brother. It concerns this." Giovanni produced a picture and offered it to him. Edmund received the photograph, displaying a picture of Eddy, his snot-nosed friends, and a strange blue fawn-like creature. "He may have found a Legendary. I want you to find out what he knows. It could be of instrumental use to Rainbow Rocket.

"Wring it out of him if you have to."

Edmund smirked. "Y'don't have to tell me twice, boss man! The runt looks up to me. I'll just swoop in and act all cool, and I'll get him to spill what he knows. And if he don't...then we can get rough."

"Well, that will be all. Return to your quarters until I have need for you again."

The two of them shook hands, with the grunt turning to leave. "You got it." The grunt turned around and left. "By the way, who's cat is this hounding Fido?"

"The Persian that keeps prowling about?" Giovanni asked. "Those three bumbling morons that trained those trailer park girls tell me that he's my 'pet.'" He scowled at the mention of these "morons." "They must mean a version of myself from their specific world."

"My head's hurting from all this multiverse hooey." Edmund muttered. "I'll be on my way then."

As soon as he left, the Persian saw his chance to pounce through the door.

The door closed behind him as he removed his bandana and sunglasses, revealing his face to look much like an older version of Eddy, but with dark rimmed eyes, and a scar under one of them.

The Houndoom perked up, wagging his tail and giving a bark. Edmund patted his head. "That guy really gives me the willies. And I though _**I**_ was a bad dude. But at least I got a new critter to boss around."

He gave the Beast Ball a quick toss. It opened up in a flash of red light overlapped with blue light that coalesced into a very alien-looking Pokemon.

It was tall, with outrageously hulking muscles on it's torso, biceps, abdominals, and four stout legs. Twin wings adorned it's back as a sickening proboscis served for a mouth.

"This's gotta be the biggest looking mosquito I've ever seen!" Edmund marvelled.

"Bzzzzzwoo-wooo…" The creature buzzed, cocking it's head to the side before flexing it's muscles and displaying the pure might of it's ridiculous bulk.

"Guess I can work with this." He put a hand to his chin. "Your name is Bubba."

The beast gave a thumbs up before it's new trainer returned it to it's Beast Ball.

"Well Fido, come on. Let's go take a break. My shows should be comin' on. You know how I get when I miss _Matlock._ "

"Woof!" Fido barked happily and trotted behind him.

0

The Eds' group walked through the new town they reached. Kevin unfolded a map they bought earlier.

"Hmm...so this place's name is Gurik."

"What kinda name for a town is that?" Eddy asked.

"I heard from my cousin that this place is famous for it's carnivals." Kevin noted. "They have a big fair twice a year. And from the date on the map, it looks like it's going on right now."

"Ohh, that sounds like fun!" Rain chimed. "Can we go?"

"I don't see why not." Double D said with Watt perched atop his head, the Pichu looking around at all the people staring at them. However, rather than shrink back in fright, he waved his hands around to them happily. "I think Watt and I will enjoy it."

"Just...do not allow him out of your sight, high-hopes-Edd boy." Rolf warned from the side.

Edd glared back at him, but in his mind, he too was thinking back to Dialga's words.

' _Thing._

' _Freak._

' _Agent of evil._ '

He shook his head. ' _No. Dialga_ _ **is**_ _wrong._ _How could Watt be anything but an innocent Pichu under that Shadow facade_?' Double D thought.

"At least his mood's improved." Rain mused, giving Watt a scratch behind the ear.

"Piii!~" Watt chirped happily, leaning his head into her hand as his cheeks sparked but gently.

"Hey, I got a great idea!" Ed began. "Why don't we all let our monsters out for some carnival fun?"

"I like that idea!" Eddy said until he felt Kevin tap on his back. "Whaddya want, Shovelchin?"

"I was just wonderin'...if you'd be interested in a little wager, _pal_!"

"Wager, huh? That means _bet_."

"Yeah." Kevin continued. "Whoever catches the coolest Pokemon before sun down at the end of the week gets half the losers' cash!"

"You're on! But don't think I'll lose when moolah's involved!"

"Double D, you want in on this?" Kevin asked.

"No thank you. I have plenty of Pokemon with me."

"Rolf will partake in the wager of the capture of Pocket Monsters." Rolf added. "It has been a while. Walks-with-grace Rain? What of you?"

"Hmm...I'm good." Rain added, producing a Poke Ball. "Come on out, Sunny girl!" She gave it a toss and it opened, producing the rock-collared puppy.

"Raff-raff!"

"Hmm...Hey, I know!" Eddy said, pulling out his Quick Ball. "Torchy, come out and say hi!" He threw the ball as well, which manifested the Growlithe.

"Ruuuff!" The red-furred and striped dog yipped happily upon appearing.

The Rockruff perked up beside him. "Raff?" Torchy took immediate notice.

"Rowl! Ruff-rowl!" Torchy hopped back and the two took on the typical play stance. Sunny leapt up and the two started roughhousing, taking off running down toward the carnival area.

"Hey! Don't you two get in trouble now!" Rain called, the two canine Pokemon barking back in response.

Eddy grinned, pulling out four more Poke Balls. He tossed them out, his Oshawott, Pikachu, Meowth, and Buneary manifesting in flashes of light.

Wotter and Volty looked around at the sights of the festival, smelling the food, immediately becoming enticed.

"Wooohh…"

"Piiiika…"

Jill saw her fellow Shiny and blushed lightly, wiggling up to Volty, shaking her hips. "Buuun-eeearrrry!~" She mused sensually.

The Pikachu's ears twitched as he turned and saw her right next to him. His face took on a dark blue tinge of fear as he fell back behind Wotter, making her lean forward to inspect if he was okay.

Wotter saw his chance, grinning in a dapper manner, and clapping his hands to get her attention. Jill looked up to him, and saw him making kiss lips. The Buneary's face soured as she smacked him with her ear, knocking him flat on his face.

"Ossssshhh…" Wotter seethed annoyedly.

Ed pulled out his Poke Balls. "Okay everybody, time to come on ou-" Double D put a hand on his shoulder.

"It would be best if you only brought out your smallest ones."

"Aww…" The stronger boy put several of his Poke Balls back into his pocket. "Come out, Jackie and Pluto!"

He threw two of them, making his Sneasel and Cubone appear respectively. Then a third of them burst open, allowing his Misdreavous to pop out. "Drea-dre!" She chimed happily, looking around at the sights of the carnival.

"You wanna play too, Prim?" Ed asked.

"Mis-dre-vou!" Prim rubbed her head on his side affirmatively.

"Then let's go!" He took off running toward a roller coaster.

"Should we keep an eye on him?" Rain asked, before feeling a chill in the air. "Wh...whoa…" She held her arms and shivered. "Does anyone else feel that?"

Double D took note of the chill as well. "Y-yes I do...That's concerning. It IS Autumn, but not that far into the season for cold weather."

Kevin got a smirk as he went off in another direction. ' _Looks like I get to do some investigating_ …'

Double D shrugged his shoulders as he let Polter and Cinder out of their Great Ball and Poke Ball to join them.

The Mimikyu and Cyndaquil looked around excitedly.

"(Oooooh, this place looks fun!~)" Polter remarked at all the people running around.

"(Uhhh...I don't know…)"Cinder backed away until Polter gave him a pat on the back with her claw.

"(Come on, let's see what all's going on!)" The Ghost Fairy took off scrambling as Watt leapt out of Double D's hands to follow her.

"Pi-pi-pi!(Wait for me!)" Watt cried as he gave chase. Cinder looked back to Double D nervously, who knelt down and picked him up.

"Don't worry, Cinder, I'll go with you." The boy said. The Johto starter looked up to him and smiled, his squinted eyes seeming to light up.

"Quill!" He chirped happily as Edd walked to follow Watt and Polter.

Rolf let Freya out for some fresh air as well. The electric sheep stretched her legs, and shook her head. She looked around, expecting a fight. "(Ohhh?)"

"No battle for today, fair Freya, for now we make merry and eat like pigs!" Rolf declared, rubbing her on the head.

"(Uhh, you mean like Tepig?)" Freya asked quizzically, following after him as he too walked into the area.

As the group entered the carnival, after getting customer wristbands, the omnipresent Kanker Sisters May and Marie poked their heads out from a bush as Lee opened the port-o-potty she had also been hiding in.

"Let's go, girls. That bazooka-chinned stooge is on his own, so we can steal that dragon thing from him." Lee said.

"Bo-ring!" May interjected. "I wanna go to the carnival too!"

"Me too!" Marie added. "I want my precious Double D to win me a big prize!"

Lee facepalmed. "Okay, _one_...That shrimp can't handle darts or a pellet gun worth beans, and don't even get me started on _Test Your Strength_. _Two_ : We need SOMETHING to show that boss stooge we mean business about being a part of this whole Rainbow Rocket bad-guy business.

"I wanna move up higher than Rooster-Boy, Whip-hair and their dumb cat."

"Are you callin' _my_ boyfriend weak?' Marie inquired.

"It **is** kinda true, sis." May replied, prompting the bluenette to glare as she cartoonishly superimposed over her. The blond shrank back and trembled. "Sorry!"

"Let's move it on out then." Lee commanded as she took after Kevin. Her sisters followed suit.

0

Somewhere off the coast of Florida, a blue submarine shot through the warm waters of the Atlantic. It bore a shark-like design on it's face, with a large X'd out stylized 'A' on the side.

Archie sat in a captain's seat inside, with the familiar bulky man from the Rocket base seated in front of him. A large number of Rocket Grunts were seated around the both of them, serving as the crew.

"Bring up a communications line with Shelly, Matt." The former Aqua leader demanded. "I want to check up on her progress."

"You got it." The hulking-muscled ruffian nodded, flicking a few keys.

Before the lot of them, on a pad-like device embedded in the floor, a hologram appeared, displaying a young woman and a young man of similar age.

"Shelly. Harris. What have you got?" Archie asked.

"We're coming up on Kyogre's location now." The woman replied. "But Maxie's crew is up ahead of us. I don't think we can last in a firefight."

"We're on our way. Try to hold out. Do NOT allow them to capture it."

"Yes sir. We'll do what we can." The man replied as their holograms vanished. Archie banged his fist on the side of his seat.

' _How dare Maxie betray our truce? We were all promised an equal share of the spoils when Team Rainbow Rocket's boss successfully conquered this world. But now...if he's thinking of capturing both Groudon AND Kyogre, then he must obviously be planning to challenge Giovanni. That "Beta" Pokemon is powerful indeed, but I doubt it could hold off an all out attack from BOTH of the Super-Ancient Titans…_ '

0

The woman who spoke with Archie sighed. She had long, back-length black hair with blue highlights, exotically tan skin, and wore a blue oceanic themed outfit, revealing skin in various places. She was quite voluptuous.

Shelly ran her fingers through her hair. "Archie...I may be your Number 2, but I can't work miracles…"

"I'm sure we can manage." The male next to her attested. Unlike most Team Aqua members, he was pale, with snow white har. He had a blue raindrop tattoo under one eye, and had green eyes. He was shirtless, but wore a blue and black vest and blue cargo pants.

"Harris, don't get be too confident. There's only two of us, and at least 20 on Maxie's sub." Shelly countered. "Plus he has Groudon with him. If he decides to attack us, we're doomed."

Harris eyeballed her blankly before turning away. He folded his arms behind his head. "Well when you say it like that, it is pretty hopeless."

He shrugged. "But like my old man always said, 'It's only hopeless when your Magikarp are in someone else's bucket.'"

Shelly raised an eyebrow, obviously confused.

"In this case, Groudon and Kyogre are the Magikarp." Harris continued.

"Your 'old man' REALLY has some...colorful sayings." She mused.

"You should hear his joke about the four Azumarill and the Morellul." Harris said, glancing over at the radar. "Woah…"

"What is it?"

"Kyogre's directly underneath us."

"What!?" Shelly gasped. She sprinted below deck, into the small plexiglass window beneath.

True to Harris' word and the radar, the beautiful form of a large ocean creature swam beneath them, it's powerful fluke lashing out to propel it forward at a slow pace. It's body was largely blue with a white underbelly, twin large fins on either side bearing red markings and almost finger-like white protrusions at the end.

"That's it...Kyogre." Shelly marvelled at the sight of it.

The leviathan twisted around to catch sight of her as well, inquisitively eyeballing the human. The girl was barely able to contain her joy. Kyogre was gazing right at her, and in that moment, the world slipped away.

Until the entirety of the vessel shook violently as light flashed in the water nearby.

Shelly managed to grab a shelf for support until the vibrations died down. "What was that!?"

"Depth charges!" Harris answered. "Maxie's vessel picked up on Kyogre and my assumption is that they're trying to draw it out!"

Another explosion went off, bubbles blocking out her window's view as the Sea Basin Pokemon screeched.

"Surface, now!" Shelly commanded.

"On it!" Harris complied, flicking a few controls as they slowly felt their position shift.

The former leader of Team Magma stood out on his own surfaced sub, wearing his usual red garb, emblazoned with the stylized "M" of his old gang. He straightened his glasses, seeing bubbles cover the surface of the ocean. He gave a Rocket Grunt the signal to ceasefire.

Shelly's own smaller sub surfaced, with the hatch opening. The blue-clad beauty and Harris stepped out to meet him.

"It's been a while, Shelly." Maxie smirked, straightening his Key Stone containing glasses. "How is that old Wingull doing?"

"If you mean Archie, he's doing just fine." Shelly spat. "More importantly, _why_ are you trying to throw off the balance of Team Rainbow Rocket's power?"

"She's right, Maxie m'boy." Harris smirked. "Mr. Giovanni said each one of you were allowed ONE big Legendary or no more than three lesser Legendaries."

"I merely mean to capture Kyogre for Archie's sake." Maxie shrugged and turned his head, saying the last two words with a hint of condescenscion. "After all, we wouldn't want any _weak_ _links_ in the chain."

Shelly grit her teeth. ' _Scum...how dare he call Archie_ weak!'

Maxie produced a purple-topped Master Ball, prompting Harris and Shelly's eyes to shoot open wider.

"Y-you can't be serious!" Harris gasped.

The one-time Magma boss turned around and hucked the sphere into the air. "Come out…

"GROUDON!"

The orb popped open with a flash of sparkling purple light that coalesced into a huge saurian form. With a flex, the light died down, revealing a large red dinosaur-like creature with black lines coursing through it's armored back, with a grey underbelly, and sharp, menacing clawed hands. Spikes jutted out from the sides of it's neck and it's yellow eyes flicked open, shooting around, as if looking for an enemy. Underneath it's feet, a plate of cooling molten stone had appeared as if instantaneously forming when it manifested.

"GRAAAAAAHHH!" The behemoth roared, issuing it's challenge.

Beneath the waves, Kyogre heard the call of it's longtime foe. It leapt up from the sea, eager to settle the score from their unfinished battle.

"Groudon, use Slash!" Maxie commanded. Groudon immediately recognized the Sea Basin Pokemon. It lunged, swiping Kyogre with it's claws. The huge water-type reeled back in pain, but managed to recover quickly.

Kyogre countered with an immense Body Slam, knocking it's ancient enemy back. Above them, the skies rippled with lightning as intensifying heat clashed with oppressive rain.

"This is getting dangerous." Harris noted. He pulled into his pocket and produced his own Master Ball which Archie had lent him.

"This can capture any Pokemon without a struggle, no matter how powerful, right?" Harris asked.

Shelly nodded, before the two of them were forced to hold on to the support bars of their sub.

"Better not take any chances!" Harris bumped his fists together and enlarged the purple and white Ball via the button and gave it a toss. However, Kyogre was forced to dive deep underwater to nullify Groudon's Fire Blast.

Instead, the Ball harmlessly smacked against a thin spherical force field that appeared before Groudon, preventing it from being captured by another one.

Shelly and Harris went pale as the perfect Poke Ball sank beneath the waves.

"H-Harris, you IDIOT!" The Admin shrieked, grabbing him by his hair and shaking him. "That was our only one of those!"

"I-It's okay, Shelle!" Harris protested, trying to force her off of him. "We can't go and count our Blaziken before they evolve!"

She smacked him, illiciting a cry from him as he took a step back. "You and your redneck sayings and ramblings!"

"Sorry, Shelly, it's just my upbringi-ahh...ahhh...Ahh!" Harris pointed up at the figure that approached them. The black and blue haired girl turned back around and let out a scream.

Groudon was looming over them, and it didn't look very happy. The behemoth bared it's razor sharp fangs, heat radiating from it's jaws.

Shelly and Harris scrambled over each other to fly down the hatch of their sub and to the helm. Thankfully, Kyogre had resurfaced and shot it's foe with a Hydro Pump to the back, causing Groudon to stumble forward and let out an angry roar. The Continent Pokemon turned back around and gathered it's forces. Solar energy collected in the black lines of it's form and coalesced inside it's body as it ran from it's back to it's mouth.

"Solar Beam!" Maxie commanded.

Groudon opened it's jaws and loosed the mighty Grass attack, blasting Kyogre and kicking up a huge wave just as the Aqua sub dove beneath the surface.

"What is Maxie thinking, sending out Groudon like that!?" Shelly gasped. "Doesn't he know they'll destroy everything around them!?"

"Maybe having Groudon under his thumb like that is going to his head." Harris noted. "Grandma always said that a man with power is like a Murkrow that flies too high and winds up falling like a Golem and sinking like a Delmise."

Shelly watched from her below deck window to see Groudon fall beneath the waves. She let out a gasp as it's angry eyes locked with hers until Kyogre charged into it.

"Oh, Archie, please get here soon!"

0

In a more secluded part of the fair yard, several patrons and carnies gathered around a large castle-like structure. The most catching feature was that the building was made of thick, solid ice that didn't even seem to be melting.

"Is that a new attraction?" An older man asked, confused at it's appearance.

"It's been here for a few days. Nobody knows what it's all about, because there's no way inside." A woman replied.

"Freaky lookin'!" A nearby boy remarked.

Kevin saw the structure as well. "Hmm…" He pulled a Poke Ball from his belt. "Let's do some snooping then…"

Inside the "castle," it's "queen" sat comfortably in a makeshift chair fashioned from the ice with the skills of a master.

It was a short creature with icy blue skin, large spikes made of ice jutting out of it's back, and long, sharp, metallic claws.

"Saaann…(Ahhhh…)" The being sighed. "Slaa-slash-san-san-san-slash.(To finally be in a world all my own.)" She looked up at the ice chandelier she'd made over her head. "San-san-san-slash.(I love my work.)"

As she said this, she felt an unusual heat building up from nearby. "(Wha-?)"

A huge burst of flame shot through the rear wall, melting through it. She covered her eyes to shield herself from the intense heat.

The creature hissed as the boy and his Charizard came into view. "Woah...this is a pretty nice place now that I see it from the inside." Kevin said. "It almost feels bad to bring it down."

"(You uncouth beasts!)" The inhabitant snarled, waving her claws. "(How dare you invade my personal realm and threaten it's integrity!)"

"Now that looks cool!" Kevin noted, turning to his Dragon. "Hey Buck, feel like a fight?"

"Zar." Buck nodded, turning to his opponent.

"(Such is beneath a lady such as myself, but if it's a beating you want, it's a beating you'll get!)" The ice creature vocalized. She charged with her claws, aiming to deal a mighty blow to the Charizard. However, her claw sank right into Buck's belly and harmlessly bounced off. "(What!?)"

"(That tickled…)" Buck smirked with smoke billowing from his nostrils before he put his foot to her belly and gave her a light kick that knocked her on her back. The Pokemon curled up into a protective ball like a hedgehog.

"Flamethrower!" Kevin said.

"(Just so you know, this is probably gonna hurt.)" Buck flapped his wings and let out the lightest Flamethrower he could. In spite of that, the Ice and Steel-Type flailed about painfully from the 4x damage.

"(Aaahhh! You FILTHY-!)" She screeched, until Kevin produced an Ultra Ball and gave it a light toss, hitting her on the noggin.

From the damage it had sustained, the Ball had no trouble clicking, signifying capture.

"Choice!" He pulled out his Pokedex upon picking the Ball up. "Hmm...Sandslash...a Mouse Pokemon... _Alola Form_? Hmm...I'll ask Double Dork's talkin' Dex about it."

He let his new 'Sandslash' out of her Ball. She panted laboriously before him, lurching over. "(Oh great...this unworthy BRUTE actually captured me?)" She said indignantly.

Kevin gave her head a pat, noting how cool it was. "Hmm...Sorry for bein' so harsh there. You just looked so sweet I couldn't resist catchin' ya."

"San?(Sweet?)" Sandslash squeaked inquisitively. "San-san-sla-Sandslash-slash?(What the devil are you talking about?)"

The boy produced some strange blue berries he'd picked earlier from a funny type of bush he'd never seen before and held them out to Sandslash. She sniffed them before her eyes sparkled. "(Orans are my favorite!~)" The Mouse Pokemon happily munched on the berries in his palm, which had an almost magical instant healing effect on her, the burns shrinking away from her body.

"See, it's not so bad!" Kevin noted. "Hmm...your new name is Ciira. How's that?"

"(Whatever you say, kid.)" "Ciira" vocalized in a mildly uninterested and slightly less cultured tone than before.

Elsewhere in the park, Eddy, Wotter and Volty were looking around for Jill. The Buneary had wandered off by herself. Presently, the Rabbit Pokemon was standing behind a crowd of humans and eyeballing a machine that span a sticky sweet-smelling substance.

Jill took a whiff of the air, almost salivating.

The cotton candy proveyer hemmed, looking down to see the small bipedal hare. He took note of how she'd seemed interested in the cotton candy in his machine. The mustachio'd man allowed himself a light chuckle as he took a stick from the side of his machine, causing Jill to take notice and hop back, fearing he was drawing a weapon. Instead, he plunged the stick into the machine, which caught the spinning thread and formed it into a large cloud-like shape.

The Buneary cocked her head to the side, wondering what she'd just witnessed until the stranger bent down and handed it to her. "Here ya go! On the house!"

"Buuunn…" Jill said with sparkles in her eyes. She quickly accepted the cotton candy and immediately took a large bite. "Bun-ea-ry!"

The stand owner watched with another hearty chuckle as she wildly devoured the candy, reducing it to a bare stick in moments.

"I guess even animals like candy sometimes." He noted. "Funny lookin' critter you are. I never saw a pink rabbit before."

Without warning, Jill leapt on top of the machine, surprising him. She dunked her head into the thread spinner, aiming to get as much of it as possible. "H-H-Hey!" The candy man stammered. He reached over, swatting her on the rump. "Get outta there, y'varmit!"

Undeterred, Jill gave the man a kick, knocking him on his backside. "Woah!" He hollered as he landed.

Eddy and his other three Pokemon saw Jill's pink fluff-covered rear end sticking out of the cotton candy machine. "Ohhhh no!" He ran up with the Pikachu and Oshawott, aiming to pull her away.

The Alola-Form Meowth on the other hand was less than interested. "(I'm not goin' ovah there...I don'wanna get all sticky. Bleeech…)"

The Shiny Buneary pressed her tongue against the spinning thread, but got caught up in it, spinning her out of control.

With a panicked scream, Jill was slammed into Eddy's chest, covered from ear to head to hind paws in sticky pink cotton candy.

Eddy fell on his back, managing to pick her up off of himself, and hold her up. "I can already tell you're gonna give me trouble."

"Buuuuuun…" Jill groaned, trying to dig it out of the fluff covering her abdomen and legs.

"Wotter, give her a good shower right quick."

"Wooooooh…" Wotter said, giving a deep inhale, spraying Jill with a light Water Gun, washing the sugary treat out of her fur and fluff.

"Good job."

"Osha-osh." Wotter scratched the back of his head as Jill pouted. She REALLY wanted more cotton candy.

"Eh-hem!" The stand owner snorted, tapping his foot. Eddy turned to him, the mustache'd man folding his arms.

"Uh...sorry?" Eddy chuckled nervously.

"Get outta here!" The man snarled, prompting the boy and his Pokemon to flee.

Nearby, Double D, Polter, Cinder, and Watt stood by a tent, where another carny was pandering to smaller children with the classic goldfish game. Watt and Cinder watched the shimmering-scaled fish flutter about in their bowls.

Double D turned to see a ferris wheel. "Hmm…" He'd seldom ever been on them when they came to town in Peach Creek. He turned back to his Pokemon. ' _Would they have ever seen a ferris wheel?_ '

"Come along now."

The Pichu, Mimikyu and Cyndaquil turned back to them. "Chuuu?" Watt chirped.

Edd pointed to the towering wheel. "Let's go for a ride on that!"

"Kyuukyu!" Polter hissed happily, scittering toward it with a head start.

"Quil? Cynda?" Cinder asked, walking up to Double D.

"I can assure you, it is most safe! They have very strict regulations to adhere to." The boy said, taking the Fire Mouse in his arms. Watt hopped up to his shoulder in turn and crawled on top of his cap-covered head with a cry of "Pipipichu!"

With Double D heading to the ferris wheel, Ed took his Pokemon to a large spinning bowl, that rotated at near rocket speed. Jackie nearly puked ice chunks from the inertia. As Prim was a floating Ghost head, she was blown around by the ride, but giggled and laughed like she was having the time of her life. Or afterlife, or whatever she had. This however in turn terrified the others beside Ed in the ride, who had never seen such things.

Rolf was outside the fair, in what looked like a meditative position, with Freya, Gogoat, Bastion, and Shieldface surrounding him. Gogoat was turned away, but the others calmly lie next to him in the grass. Several strangers had gathered around him, casting confused glances.

"What Pocket Monster creature would come to Rolf next?" He uttered to himself. A girl walked up.

"Hey are you a trainer too?"

He looked up to her. She had long blue hair, wearing a black shirt and brown shorts.

"You know of the tamer's way?" Rolf asked, assuming she was from the other world(s).

"I was at a presentation by some professor at my high school that explained the concept. Then I went to this place called a 'Gym' that they set up a town over."

Rolf immediately perked up, his eyes widening. He recalled his battle with Preston at his Pokemon Gym in Peach Creek, when he only had Bastion as a Torchic. Then, his recent loss to Brawly.

"Where is this town in which this Gym has been constructed?" Rolf asked. "Rolf demands to know for the sake of his honor."

"So I take your name is Rolf? That's cool. My name's Carrie." The girl replied. "It's over in Lakesdale a few miles away."

"Then Rolf must go at once!" He added, turning and taking off. "Come, Rolf's assistants!" His Pokemon started to walk and trot after him.

"Before you go, I heard that it was the custom for trainers to battle each other when their eyes meet." Carrie noted, with Rolf stopping in his tracks.

"Do you challenge Rolf, she with hair like pressed violets?" He asked, turning around with a grin. "Rolf accepts!"

Carrie leapt back. "Well then, let's make it a Double Battle! Send two of yours at two of mine!"

"These terms are most agreeable. Prepare to eat Rolf's steamed tomatoes! Freya! Bastion! To action!"

"Caw-Combah!" Bastion crowed, leaping up and flexing his arms.

"Mar-marr-eeepmarmar.(Let's keep it fun and safe though.)" Freya bleated as she trotted in front of Rolf with the Combusken.

"Hmmm...Okay then. I'll use these!" Carrie added, producing a pair of Poke Balls. "Jingly! Wiggles!" She tossed the two balls into the air, which popped open, and released a white light that coalesced into two shapes. In the air, one of them was a key-shaped entity, with a face bearing a mouth like a keyhole. It seemed to be holding a ring that bore numerous other actual keys. The other was a taller pink creature with long, tall rabbit-like ears and a cowlick. It had a white belly, and simple finger and toe-less hands and feet.

"Klekeklefki!" The former vocalized in a jingling voice.

"Wiiiggly-wiggly! Wigglytuff!" The latter pranced around, happy to simply be there.

"A key-thief gremlin, and a hare siren?" Rolf's eyes widened. "A plague I say!"

"So are we going to battle then?" Carrie asked. "Which of us should start?"

Rolf pulled out his Pokedex. " _Klefki. The Key Ring Pokemon._ " It said in a digital voice. " _It collects keys and never lets them leaves. As a defense measure, people give them keys to vaults to prevent crime._

" _Wigglytuff. The Balloon Pokemon. It's body has incredible elasticity, allowing it to inflate itself without end. It's very fine fur feels so good that if anyone touches it, they will not want to stop, including others of their kind._ "

"Hmm...Very well." Rolf began. "You may have the first Attack!"

"Okay! Jingly, use Fairy Wind!" Carrie commanded.

"Kleeeef-KI!" The Key Ring Pokemon shrieked, seemingly breathing a mystic gust at the Combusken and Mareep. Freya was pushed back lightly, and Bastion seemed to wince, but the Combusken managed to get over it, spitting a light ember.

"Rolf's creatures are too good to succumb to the nymph's breeze!" Rolf smirked. "Freya! Call upon Thor's own lightning!"

"(Who's Thor?)" The Mareep turned back to him, confused. Rolf hemmed, picking up on the confusion.

"Curse this lack of modern exposure…" Rolf muttered to himself. "Use the shocking thunder!"

"(Ohhh, you mean Thundershock! Okay!)" Freya lowered her tail, the blue orb at the tip gaining a glow. Her fleece crackled as a jolt of electricity lashed Jingly. The Klefki recoiled, but shook itself off.

"That's a good move too, but we've got plenty of power to spare! Wiggles, use Body Slam!"

"Tuff!" Wiggles inhaled, inflating a bit, and crashed down on Freya. The Mareep's feet and tail shook until the Wigglytuff leapt off. Freya rose back up, now looking a bit angry.

"(Not nice!)"

"Bastion! Deal with the rabbit of grand eyes and use your spinning flames!"

"(Bastion will oblige! Have at you, Wigglytuff of foul manners!)" Bastion inhaled as well, loosing Fire Spin. The flames circled around her, causing her to shrink back into the center.

"Wiiig...wigglyyytuff!(Hey...so not fair!)"

"Ya-ha-! Now Freya, you are free to battle the key bandit! Thunderous shock again!"

"Maaarr-eeep!" Freya bleated, loosing more lightning at Jingly again, striking the Klefki. It dipped in the air, but rattled the keys on it's ring in protest.

"If you're gonna play dirty, so am I." Carrie said. "Use Spikes!"

The Steel and Fairy-type flung it's keys, creating a bunch of metallic spikes that landed around Freya and Bastion's feet.

"(Uh oh!)" Freya piped up, nervously stepping around them.

"(This is not good.)" Bastion chirped.

Rolf grumbled in his throat. "The rhubarb has turned…"

Carrie smiled. "Wiggles, you good?"

The Wigglytuff nodded to her from within the flame circle in spite of the heat.

"Use Double Slap!"

Wiggles marched through the flames, ignoring the pain, and delivered a series of painful beak slaps to her Combusken opponent. Bastion staggered back, making Freya hop back to the side, but a spike jabbed her in the leg. She seethed, but managed to recover.

Rolf's Gogoat peered over at the battle, having taken an interest in how the Wool Pokemon would perform.

"This shall not be so. Bastion! Leap over the spikes!" Rolf commanded. His Young Fowl Pokemon complied, using his inner leg strength to jump over the spikes and behind Wiggles.

"Sand Attack!"

"Bahsk-en!(Eat sand!)" Bastion crowed, swiping his leg and throwing sand in the Balloon Pokemon's eyes. However, the Wigglytuff was not disturbed. "Cah!?(Huh!?)"

Before his eyes, the Wigglytuffs' watery eyes washed the sand away. Incredulous, Rolf picked up his Pokedex for information.

" _Wigglytuff's eyes are always coated in a thin layer of tears. Any dust that gets in it's eyes is quickly washed away._ "

"I didn't even know that." Carrie mused. "That's so cool! Now, Jingly, use Metal Sound!" Her Klefki made a shrieking sound, making both Rolf's battler's cringe and recoil.

"Wiggles, use Ice Beam!" The Wigglytuff inhaled again, and breathed a beam of chilling energy. Freya was frozen on the spot, face transfixed in a scared expression.

"Freya!" Rolf exclaimed, turning to Carrie. "Bastion, employ use of the spin-fire to thaw her out!"

"(Y...you want me to attack HER!?)" Bastion asked, very surprised.

"Fire and miss! The heat should do the trick!"

"(Oohh. Bastion understands this!)" The Combusken spat another stream of light flames that passed by Freya. The ice encasing her did seem to loosen.

"Wiggles, hit him with Pound!"

"(Nooo, y'don't!)" The Wigglytuff floated over and gave him a well placed smack in the face.

Bastion wiped his beak, rising up and crowing angrily.

"Very well then. Forgive us, Freya, but you must remain frozen for a small while." Rolf grimaced. "Bastion! Double Kick!"

"Caaaa-Kaaammba!" Bastion shrieked, loosing four quick kicks to the Wigglytuff, making her shrink back. The Balloon Pokemon seemed completely unharmed in spite of it though.

Carrie turned to her Klefki. "Help her out! Dazzling Gleam!"

The Key Ring Pokemon flew out in front and let loose with the tumultuous shine attack, knocking Bastion away.

"Fire Spin!" Rolf huffed.

"Com-BAH!" The Combusken shouted, loosing his fire attack. The ember stream lashed Jingly, making it fall to the ground, shaking it's keys angrily.

The excess heat finally did it's trick, as Freya finally shook herself free from the ice. "Marr!" She exclaimed, managing to hop through the spikes Jingly laid down.

"Yes! Freya has been released! Now, use your Growling attack! Everybody now!" Rolf directed.

Freya and Bastion both growled in unison, the sound waves making Wiggles yank on her ears and hold her eyes shut. Jingly rattled his keys in annoyance.

"Jingly! Wiggles!" Carrie groaned. "Snap out of it and use Body Slam, Wiggles!"

The Wigglytuff shook her head and charged, slamming into Freya with her side. The Mareep was fuming, managing to stand back up being knocked down.

"Counter with Thunder Shock!" Rolf shouted.

"(Take this!)" Freya bleated, loosing an even more intense Thunder Shock, and striking Wiggles. She gasped, but managed to brush it off.

"Jingly, use Fairy Wind!" Carrie demanded.

"Kleeeeefff!" The key Pokemon let out the magical breath attack, blowing Freya back, but not beating her. Albeit she was breathing mildly heavily. The Klefki on the other hand was burned again by the Fire Spin vortex.

"Bastion, protect Freya! Use the Double Kick and take down the key imp!" Rolf shouted.

"Ske-sken!" Bastion crowed, jumping and slamming his feet into Jingly, slamming it into the ground.

The Klefki lie on the ground, unconscious from the blow.

"Jingly!" Carrie strutted out to the mids of the impromptu battlefield and picked the Key Ring Pokemon up in her arms. "Are you okay?"

"Kle...f..ki…" It vocalized.

"Aww...you'll feel better later. We'll go to that medicine shop when this is through."

Bastion and Freya exchanged glances, nodding to each other until Wiggles huffed up to them, her arms thrusted down.

"Now the battle is two to one." Rolf chuckled.

"Jingly may be down, but Wiggles isn't anywhere close to out!" Carrie protested. "Use Double Slap!"

"Wiggly!" Wiggles shouted, wildly slapping Bastion. The Combusken could scarcely track the number of strikes, but could feel his energy start to deplete.

"Bastion! Stay strong!" Rolf said. He turned to his Mareep. "Use the Wave of Thunder!"

"(Bastion look out!)" Freya called, swinging her tail, and loosing circular waves of electric energy.

Bastion felt the air change and allowed himself to fall to the ground, making way for Thunder Wave to hit it's mark. Wiggles shuddered as paralysis began to set in.

"No!" Her trainer gasped.

"Ho-ho! Now let us end this scrape!" Rolf said. "Tackle attack!" Freya charged as her partner crawled to safety. She slammed into Wiggles with her side as Bastion rose back to full height.

"Wiggles! Use Pound!"

Her Wigglytuff lashed out and slapped Freya with her fingerless arm, sending her into the ground. However, due to her physical power being lowered the Mareep wasn't badly injured. She stood back up, ready to rumble more.

"(She's GOOD!)" Shieldface remarked from the side. The Shieldon turned to Gogoat, who's eyes narrowed. "(You okay?)"

"(She's got potential…)" The Grass-Type noted.

"Freya! One last time! Shock of Thunder!"

"Maaaa-reeep!" Freya's fleece crackled as she loosed a final, more intense Thundershock. Wiggles staggered back as it struck, giving a cry of "Wiggly!"

Carrie gasped as her Wigglytuff fell out, wincing and moaning. "Wiggles!" She ran up to her Balloon Pokemon, kneeling to carress it's ears and head. "You okay?"

"W...Wigg!" The Normal/Fairy type vocalized, smiling through the sparks that lit across her fur occasionally.

The girl and her Pokemon rose up, as Rolf approached.

"You've been doing this a lot longer than me it looks like." Carrie said. "Congrats!" She dug into her purse and produced a small fee of about fifteen dollars for Rolf's victory.

"Thank you." Rolf replied. "However, Rolf has only been with his monsters for a few weeks!"

"Seriously? And you're so good already!"

Rolf smiled, looking down to see his Mareep rubbing his leg affectionately. He reached down and patted her on the head, ignoring the electric spark that zapped him.

"No. Rolf merely has good creatures with him. Thank you very much for the battle, but now Rolf must confer with his fellows in order to challenge the Gym of which you spoke!"

"Bye-bye!" Carrie and Wiggles waved him off as Rolf recalled his four Pokemon and went on his way.

"Good-bye!" He called back.

As Rolf left Carrie, Double D had entered the ferris wheel with his own Pokemon. Watt, Polter, and Cinder all watched in amazement at how high they were above the ground safely encapsulated within the cart.

"It's quite the sight, isn't it?" Edd asked.

"Pi-chuuuu!" Watt marvelled, catching sight of a stray bird passing by.

"Kikkyuuumiku!" Polter hissed happily by his feet.

"Cyn-cynda!" Cinder waggled his stubby hands in delight.

Double D smiled as well, looking down at the people walking about on the ground. "Oh look, there's Kevin!"

True to his word, the jock was walking by a game stand. He squinted at the seemingly patched together hut. "Strange...that looks like something Ed, Eddy and I would've built."

The vendor apparently caught Kevin's attention. The two seemed to spark a conversation, until something from within sprayed him in the face. The boy fell back to the ground, losing consciousness.

"Oh...Oh dear! What's going on!?"

"Chu?" Watt leaned in, confused.

Three women stepped out, tying Kevin up in ropes and dragging him away.

"Oh no...this is not good! We have to warn the others!" Double D noted as the ferris wheel cart reached the ride's base. He bolted out with the three Pokemon, making his way for Eddy and Ed. He took short note of how Eddy's Buneary was pouting, and sopping wet, as well as Ed's Sneasel holding her shoulders with her claws and shivering, as if she had been terrified.

"Everyone, come with me!" Double D wailed. "There's not a moment to lose!"

"What's with you?" Eddy asked.

"It's Kevin! He's being kidnapped by the Kankers!"

"Oh no! Not the Kanker Sisters!" Ed shrieked. "We must go to safe our monster ranger comrade!" He grabbed Jackie by the head(in spite of her clawing protests) and took off running in a random direction.

"No wait! They were that way, Ed!" Double D halted him. "Rain! Come with us, Kevin's in danger!"

Rain, who had been keeping track of Sunny and Torchy turned to him after managing to recall her Rockruff. "He's what!?"

"Hurry!"

"Aww man!" Eddy groaned. "Why do those three have to wreck all our fun!?" He wanted to go on a nearby roller coaster, but that idea had been derailed.

The lot of them took off in the direction Double D pointed them in.

0

Meanwhile, in the Atlantic Ocean, Groudon and Kyogre continued their titanic clash, with bursts of Fire Blast clashing against Hydro Pump. The leviathanic Pokemon lunged and Body Slammed Groudon again. Groudon slashed Kyogre with it's claws before Kyogre shot it's Ice Beam at the behemoth. The Continent Pokemon roared in pain from the enhanced damage, before gathering it's solar energy and launching Solar Beam again.

Kyogre sank beneath the waves to lick it's wounds per se, as Shelly winced, having surfaced in her and Harris sub.

Maxie cackled. "Ha-ha-ha! It's quite the sight, isn't it? To see a pair of titans duking it out, each one aiming to drive the other off?"

Shelly grumbled at the former Magma leader, producing an Ultra Ball. "Harris, we have to help Kyogre! Maxie's just going to keep having Groudon hammer it away until it doesn't have any strength left!"

"You think our Pokemon have any chance against that thing?" Harris gestured toward the giant red and black dinosaur-like Pokemon.

"Do you think _we_ can defend ourselves any other way if that _thing_ takes to the notion of attacking _us_?"

Harris frowned. "Well, when you put it that way, we don't really have much choice."

"Golbat! Go!" Shelly shouted, throwing her Ball and loosing the huge-mouthed blue bat.

"Go! Go-go-gol-BAT!" It hissed, flapping it's wings.

Harris produced his own Ball. "Go, Braviary!" As he tossed it, it popped open, revealing a large eagle-like Pokemon.

"Braaaaaayyy!" It shrieked loudly as it came to fly next to Golbat.

The black and blue-haired beauty turned to her partner. "You have an...interesting taste in Pokemon."

"Hey. I hatched the guy from an egg. What else was I supposed to do, abandon it? Plus I don't like Pelipper that much."

Maxie frowned. "Do you intend to challenge my mighty servant?"

"We're not going to allow you to steal what rightfully belongs to Archie." Shelly smirked. "Now go, Golbat!"

The bat Pokemon hovered toward Groudon warily. The Ground-Type legendary eyeballed it, seeing Golbat as nothing more than a nuisance.

"Sludge Bomb!" Shelly commanded. Her Pokemon inhaled, before spitting powerful blobs of purple-grey sludge at Groudon. It staggered back, but roared defiantly, not intending to be defeated by something weaker than it was.

"If you're going to be so foolish, then fine!" Maxie huffed. "Groudon, use Slash!"

Groudon swiped it's claws again, crashing them into Golbat. "Koool!" It shrieked as was knocked away by the attack.

"Fine then. It'll be best to stay at a distance for this one." Harris noted. "Braviary, use Air Slash!"

The eagle-like Pokemon flapped his wings, sending four shurikens of air, which slashed across Groudon's belly. The dinosaur-like titan growled in it's throat.

"I think you'll find that will be most...ineffective." Maxie said. "Groudon? Fire Blast!"

Groudon gathered flames in it's maw and shot them out at Braviary, the bird halting it's ascent, until his trainer let out a cry of "Dodge it!"

Braviary shot upward at the last second, allowing the five-pointed fire attack to harmlessly shoot off into the air.

Harris clutched his fist. "Now Brave Bird, full power!" Braviary flew higher into the air before turning around and soaring at Groudon, picking up speed. He spread his wings, being coated in a sparkling blue sheen.

Groudon braced itself, before Braviary slammed into it's chest where Air Slash had struck. The beast howled in pain as it's opponent flew off, wincing from the recoil.

"Why you…" Maxie grumbled. "Fire Blast again!"

Groudon fired another rush of flames, this time hitting their mark. Braviary was shot down, landing in the salty sea. "Braviary!" Harris cried.

The majestic bird Pokemon surfaced, facing skyward. It was badly burned and losing consciousness. His energy was depleted.

Harris glared at Maxie and back down to Braviary, leaping into the water.

"Harris!" Shelly shouted. The young man landed in the water, swimming over to Braviary and taking hold of him.

"How you holding up?" He asked his Pokemon.

"Br...Braaay…" It crowed weakly.

Harris frowned. "Sorry to hear that...but you did what you could do." He pulled out it's Poke Ball and recalled it.

Maxie snarled. "Such sentiment will only get you hurt."

Shelly lowered a rope, pulling him back up out of the ocean. "You could've got yourself killed. You know full well you could've just recalled it from up here."

"Well, I could've...but I didn't." Harris said.

The woman looked away. ' _He doesn't belong in this group...why is he even here_?'

Groudon roared again, issuing a challenge to Kyogre, eager to finish their fight. Shelly recalled her Golbat, before the leviathan accepted. It leapt from the water, and channeled it's nigh infinite energy into orbs around it's body.

"That's Origin Pulse!" Shelly exclaimed.

"I have just the solution for that. Groudon use Precipice Blades!" Maxie demanded.

Groudon flexed it's arms, channeling it's own land-based energy and making huge stone pillars jut up from the ocean to block the orbs, which launched beams at it, as well as strike out at Kyogre.

Shelly and Harris nearly fell back into the ocean as their sub rocked from the shockwave-like ripples created by the attacks clash.

"This...is getting insane!" Harris noted.

"Now finish it!" Maxie demanded. "Solar Beam!"

Groudon gathered more sunlight into the black lines running across it's armor-like back. "Grraaaaaahhh-!"

Within mere moments, the energy traced it's way to it's mouth, and fired at Groudon. The Sea Basin Pokemon screeched in response, but before the attack could land, it vanished in a flash of purple light.

Maxie paused with confusion at Kyogre's disappearance. Shelly looked around for the sea titan, until gasping with delight at the appearance of the larger Sharpedo-themed submarine that approached.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The bandana-wearing man on the deck began, a Master Ball flying into his hand. "But big, bad Archie's finally here!"

"Archie!" Shelly cried out.

"'Bout time…" Harris gasped.

"Now my fair Maxie." The pirate-like boss cracked his knuckles. "I don't like being made a fool of, so I'm inclined to ask you a single question.

"Why were you intent on capturing MY Kyogre!?"

Maxie straightened his glasses yet again as he glared into the one-time Team Aqua leader. "Fine...I'll tell you…" He said the turbulent sky calmed.

0

 **And that's the cap for Chapter 30.**

 **Sorry to end on such a cliffhanger, guys, but I feel this one went on long enough at over 8k words.**

 **Shout out to PKSmashBros, who wrote the draft of the exchange between Eddy's Brother and Giovanni as well as Kevin catching his Sandslash. He's a pretty big help.**

 **Maxie must explain himself to avoid escalating the situation with Archie. Will he manage to calm his old enemy turned ally's nerves?**

 **At the same time, Rolf wins his latest battle, as well as learning of a new Pokemon Gym he intends to challenge, but that will have to wait! Kevin has been accosted by the heinous Kanker Sisters, intent on stealing his Charizard to move up in Team Rainbow Rocket! Hurry, Eds and co., there's not a moment to lose!**

 **The battle between Groudon and Kyogre was pretty fun to write, considering I'm a big fan of the Kaiju genre. I originally wasn't really confident with this chapter, as it seems a little disorganized, but I hope it goes over well with you all.**

 **On that note, can I just say how much I love how 2019 is going? With Detective Pikachu and Godzilla, King of the Monsters out, It fills me with joy how big fandom is in the world these days, though I'll have to wait for the DVD release.**

 **Additionally, I have mixed thoughts on the upcoming release of Pokemon Sword and Shield. Personally, it looks beautiful, and I love Scorbunny, Wooloo and Yamper,(don't like Grookey and Sobble, but if you guys do that's cool. And to me, Dreadnaw just looks like a ripoff of Juggernoid from Bakugan.) though I would prefer if Zacien's sword was on it's tail, or if it just had armor in the theme of a sword like Zamezenta or whatever the Shield mascot's name is. To me, Pokemon shouldn't hold actual weapons(Marowak doesn't count, and Aegislash is a possessed sword\shield.)**

 **Personally, I see Dynamax as stupid, but I automatically have to like it for reasons I'd rather not discuss. Why couldn't they have just made more MEGAS though T.T**

 **The lack of the National Dex was a problem, because I see Pokemon Home as being worthless if I can't transer all my old Pokemon, but I'm largely at peace with it now. After all, if they pushed the games back to put them all in, it would hurt the franchise, because that means less Pokemon on the Switch before it dies. I just hope they integrate them in in updates. For now, I'm going to enjoy Let's Go. Though with five months until the release, I still don't see why they can't put everything in and still have time to release on that date, but whatever.**

 **Next chapter, coming soon. Until then, don't be shy to rate, review, or share this fic with a friend.**


	31. Mucky Revenge

0

A news report debuted over the air waves.

"We come to you live with this video streaming from the coast of Florida." The newscaster began. "A pair of large strange creatures have been locked in a sort of battle in the warm Atlantic waters, the first appears to resemble a large theropod dinosaur, while the other may be a species of whale or large dolphin."

The creatures displayed were obviously Maxie's Groudon and the Wild Kyogre, but such was unknown to the general populace.

A pair of familiar faces sat in the cafe where many people were watching the broadcast. The flat-haired International Police agent, Looker, as well as his newer partner, the bleach-blond-haired Gladion watched as the patrons did so as well, with mutual expressions and cries of shock and awe.

"This isn't good." Gladion said. "I heard about those things in the Aether Foundation's files when I was a kid. Groudon...and Kyogre."

Looker hemmed. "Not good. This is not good. Those two always cause intense, drought causing sunlight, or torrential rain wherever they go, but when they get together, it can spell catastrophe for the entire world if it gets heated." He took a sip from his coffee. "Let's be off, Knight, we have to inform the Professor's Union."

"I told you not to call me that." Gladion said. "I have something else to do. Can you go alone?"

"What is it?"

"I have a meeting I need to show up to. Important business."

"The missing Foundation workers?" Looker asked.

"You could say that."

Looker nodded. "Just don't be long."

"I won't." Gladion said as he payed the tab and left in the opposite direction down the street.

0

Kevin groaned as dull light trickled from above him. The last thing he remembered was being stopped by a carnival vendor, only for the admittedly familiar looking girl to hit him over the head and drag him off, before he felt himself go out like a light.

His vision adjusted to his new surroundings. Earthen walls surrounded him on all sides. He looked upward to see a hole with a makeshift grate.

"You gotta be kidding me. Hey! Who's up there!?" Kevin shouted. He heard a few voices talking, but no one answered him. "I SAID WHO'S UP THERE!?"

"Quiet!" A recognizable voice snapped at him. The boy immediately identified the voice as Lee Kanker.

"Kankers! I should've known! Let me outta this hole before I get mad!"

May's face peered through the grate. "Ohhh, you look really mean and scary without this!" The blond rose up to reveal herself to be wearing Kevin's Poke Ball belt.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Kevin snarled.

"Not anymore! We're gonna give your dumb pets to our boss, so we can move up in the chain!" Marie sneered.

"You're not getting away with this! I don't know about the Eds, or Rain, but I know for a FACT Rolf's gonna look for me!"

"I said shaddap!" Lee growled, as she lifted the grate and dropped a shoe on him. With Kevin's cry of "yow!", she closed the hole back off and turned back to the laptop they carried with them, which had connection to a hidden network. The video chat app powered on, as a familiar pair of faces lit up on the screen.

Jessie and James leered at them.

"It's been a while since your last update." James said. "So, have you made any progress?"

"We managed to catch another pair of Pokemon." Marie described. "Plus we got good news. That Chari-thing you wanted from that block-headed loser?"

"We actually managed to nab it!" May brayed as she brandished the belt before them.

"And it looks like a few others!"

Jessie grinned. "That's good! There's a mountain pass not too far from your location. Meet us there, and we'll take the goods to Giovanni."

"You got it!" May added, until Lee shoved her away.

"Hold on. How do we know you'll give us credit?"

"Ohh come now!" The magenta haired woman waved her hand with a chuckle. "You don't think your mentors would really cheat you, huh?"

"Well, in any case, I say we should take them TOGETHER."

Jessie grimaced. "Fine, just hurry."

The app closed, prompting them to close their laptop. May put it back in her bag as they all rose up in unison. "All right! Let's get going, girls!" Lee said, the three of them leaving to meet the Team Rocket trio.

"Hey! What about me!?" Kevin barked from the hole he was in.

Lee groaned, looking to the side and seeing a snake lying in the grass and minding it's own business. "Here!" She swiped the serpent up, ignoring it's annoyed hissing, and lifted the grate up, tossing it down there. The athletic boy jerked back.

"Snake!" He screamed as he backed up against the wall. "Get it out, get it out, get it out!"

Lee closed the grate as she snickered. May and Marie both shot her an wary gaze, to which she turned around and growled. "What are you lookin' at?! Let's get movin'!"

The three of them proceeded to leave.

0

Archie stood on top of his former Aqua sub, awaiting Maxie's explanation of why he would attempt to capture both Groudon _and_ Kyogre.

Maxie gulped inconspicuously. If he said the wrong thing, it could well lead to an even fiercer skirmish than what the two titans just had. And such a battle could have dangerous backlash for the entire world.

' _After all. Who would want to rule a WASTELAND_.' Maxie thought.

"I'm waiting!" Archie said, holding up Kyogre's Master Ball. "Or should I force the words out of you?"

Groudon took a defensive stance, until it was converted into sparkling purple light. "That won't be necessary." Maxie responded. "The reason I attempted to grab Kyogre was to keep it out of enemy hands."

"Oh really?" The pirate-esque leader asked skeptically.

"It IS true that the people of this world have had only minimal exposure to Pokemon, and it's governments have had zero time to come up with any regulations or potential solutions on their spillage into this dimension, even with those meddlesome scientists from ours' lending them a hand. But still, those Professors have limited access to their own Master Balls. If one of them were to reach Kyogre before we did, they could've captured it and used it against us."

Shelly considered his words. The Master Ball was an exceedingly rare item, capable of catching any Pokemon instantly, only given to researchers. In spite of this, Team Rainbow Rocket managed to take control of one dimension's Silph Company, and forced them into mass production for their own purposes.

"Even so, with the other Legendaries and that 'Beta' thing of Giovanni's, I doubt Kyogre would've been much use to them." Archie said before turning to Shelly and Harris on their sub. "Pack it up Shelly, we're leaving."

"Sir." Shelly nodded, as she and Harris descended into the hatch.

"Well that went swimmingly." Harris noted.

Archie turned to his rival with a sneer. "You'd better not be planning anything. We have even strength now."

Maxie smiled, thinking back to the red and blue spheres hidden deep inside his vessel. "I wouldn't dream of it." He let himself have a laugh mentally.

The red-haired ex-Magma leader turned around. "I'll be returning to the Rocket's main base now."

"Yeah. You do that." Archie retorted as he prepared to leave.

Inside Maxie's vessel, a portly young man with seemingly closed eyes walked up to him. "Boss, we're just going to let him go?"

"Ease yourself, Tabytha." Maxie mused. "So long as Archie behaves himself, there's no need for violence. After all." He gestured to the red and blue spheres hidden inside a glass dome. "We have the power here to keep him in line!"

The Blue Orb, about the size of a baseball, glimmered with a symbol resembling the pattern on Groudon's legs, as well as it's counterpart the Red Orb shining with that of Kyogre's fins.

"Mha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Maxie laughed loudly, making the Rocket grunts inside glance nervously at him.

0

Within about fifteen minutes, most of which was following Rolf around who was sniffing parallel to the ground and eating handfuls of dirt, the others managed to find the grated hole the Kankers left Kevin in.

"He's down there!" Rain noted. "Kevin! Are you all right?"

"Y-y-y-yeah!" Kevin said shakily.

"Just stay calm! We're gonna find a way to get you out!"

Eddy peered into the grate. "What in the heck! There's a snake down there with him!?"

"There is!?" The girl leapt back, turning blue at the realization. "Wh-wh-wh-what kind is it?! I'm afraid of snakes!"

"Get me out of here!" Kevin cried.

"Whaddya think, Sock-not, can our Pokemon help him?" Eddy asked.

Double D rubbed his head until snapping his fingers. "Ed, bring Rocky out here, please."

"Gotcha Double D!~" Ed smiled, producing the Poke Ball. "Rocky, big buddy! Come on out!" He threw it, which popped open, producing the enormous stony form of his Onix.

"ERRROOOOH!" The Rock Snake Pokemon howled.

"Using a big snake to spook the little snake!" Eddy grinned. "Nice idea."

"Hurry, Rocky! Kevin's down there, boy! Get him out!"

"ROH." Rocky understood the command, widening the hole with it's mouth and spitting out dirt, as well as the grate. He lowered his thinner stony tail inside. Kevin saw the extension, and saw his opportunity to grab hold. Oddly, the snake sank it's teeth into the joints between stones, and was lifted out along with the human.

Kevin felt the cool breeze of the outside world as he and the snake were let out, with the latter slithering away.

"I'd never thought I'd live to say this…" Kevin gasped, taking in the fresh, clean air. "But thanks, Ed."

"No thanks are necessary, Kevin!" Ed beamed. "For I am just the average joe who wishes to train monsters and help his friends."

When the Eds weren't looking, Kevin had a moment of self-realization.

' _Maybe I was wrong to be so harsh on these guys back in the day._ '

Suddenly, he remembered his missing belt. "Those freaks have Buck and the others!"

Rain, Edd, and Rolf all looked back and forth between themselves.

Roto-Z flicked itself outward, the Rotom Dex displaying Onix' image. " _I suggest you hitch a quick ride on Rocky. An Onix can slither much faster than a human can run, even when carrying multiple passengers._ "

"Hurry, Rocky! After the bad girls!" Ed commanded as he leapt onto his Pokemon's back.

"ROOOOAHHH!" Rocky roared as he barrelled down the path after sensing the light, distant vibrations of footsteps.

"Ed boy needs to learn to control himself!" Rolf said, bringing attention to the fact that he took off without them.

"Let's make sure he actually tracks them down." Kevin suggested. "I wanna give those Kankers a piece of my mind!"

0

Miles away, in their home town of Peach Creek, in the Gym set up by the Professor's Union, the familiar face of Jonny 2x4 faces off against the Leader, Preston. Hopz sat behind her trainer, the dress-clad Lopunny crossing her legs, and frowning as Preston had disallowed her from battling Jonny.

Unlike his usual grey shirt and blue jeans, nor his Captain Melonhead costume, Jonny wore a blue shirt and shorts. As always, he held Plank in his left arm.

Preston turned to the referee, a young woman wearing a black and white uniform, carrying a pair of flags.

"The battle between the Gym Leader, Preston and Jonny 2x4 of Peach Creek will now begin! This will be a three-on-three Exhibition match!" She began. "As such, both contestants reserve the right to switch Pokemon."

Preston produced a Quick Ball. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Jonny began, holding up the generic Poke Ball emblazoned with a leaf symbol.

The Leader chucked his Ball. "Go, Kobe!" It popped open midair, and produced a small, purple-furred rat-like Pokemon with large fangs.

"Ratt-a-ta!" It squeaked.

Jonny squinted at the Mouse Pokemon.

"I just caught the Pokemon I'll use for this fight this week. But just because they're new to me, that doesn't mean they're not strong opponents." Preston noted. "Remember like I told Archie when his Rainbow Rocket platoon showed up. I can teach my Pokemon _any_ move from those that they can learn leveling up, as well as a few others compatible with them. Not to mention my technical machines."

"Yeah, you mentioned those before and Plank and I wanna know...What _is_ a technical machine?"

Preston sighed. From what he could gather, Jonny firmly believed that Plank was a real person, and there've been accounts from Nazz that even she had her suspicions on the board with the face. But he wasn't one who readily believed such things.

"A Technical Machine, or TM for short is a device that allows you to teach a Pokemon the move programmed within. They used to have Hidden Machines which taught Pokemon valuable moves that accomplished certain goals, but couldn't be easily forgotten, but those were phased out."

"Uh huh…" Jonny hemmed.

"You umm...still have to send out your Pokemon, kid." The ref said.

"Oh! Right!" Jonny enlarged his Ball and threw it into the air. "Go, Jeeves!"

With a pop, the round owl-shaped Pokemon came into existence.

"Roww-rowww!( _En garde!_ )" The Rowlett chirped as he hit the ground.

Jonny checked his own Pokedex given to him by Preston, an updated Unova model. " _Rowlett's moves: Tackle, Growl, Leafage and Peck._ "

"Okay, Jeeves! Use your Tackle attack!" The Grass/Flying type charged in, crowing aggressively.

"Fine then, we'll use Tackle as well. Go, Kobe!" Preston said. The Rattata lowered his tail and lunged, both Pokemon smacking into each other and shoving each other back, each one's energy lowering lightly.

"What's that, buddy?" Jonny asked, holding Plank to his ear. He paused, as if listening. "Plank says, try Growl!"

"Leeett!" Jeeves cried, loosing visible sound waves. Kobe shrank back, adopting a light blue glow for a moment.

"Nice one." Preston noted. "But how's about a Super Fang?"

"Taaa!" Kobe snarled, running up and sinking it's oversized teeth into Jeeves' wing. The Alola Starter cried out in pain.

"Jeeves!" Jonny exclaimed. "Get away from it!"

"(Ruffian! How dare you _bite_ an esteemed servant like me!)" Jeeves chirped angrily as he leapt back.

"Now, use Hyper Fang!" Preston added.

"Raaaatt!" Kobe shrieked, his fangs glowing as he leapt foward.

"Jump!" Jonny shouted. The owl Pokemon flew up, avoiding his foe's teeth. "Use Leafage!"

"Roww-roow-ro-lett!" Jeeves flapped his wings roughly, shooting wind and a flurry of leaves. Kobe grunted and coughed as the leaves struck him.

"Tackle!" Jonny concluded. His bird flew back in, slamming into Kobe's side. The Rattata fell of consciousness.

"Rattata is uable to battle! Rowlett is the winner!" The ref said.

"Kobe, come back!" Preston called, returning the Rattata to his Quick Ball. "I'll patch you up later, little guy."

"Nice job, Jeeves!" Jonny said, as the Rowlett took a bow, extending his wing.

"Easy now, Jonny boy." Preston smirked. "There's still two more Pokemon you have to face." He produced another of the blue and yellow Balls. "Go, Starry!"

The Ball popped open, revealing a strange small Pokemon, with a slightly long neck, twin wings, but no arms, cartoonish feet, and a spiked head. Multicolored triangles peppered it's body. Jonny whipped out his Pokedex, which whirred before speaking in a computerized male voice.

" _Togetic, the Happiness Pokemon. It is known for flying about and scattering dust-like particles that bring joy to the hearts of kind natured people._ "

"Let's make this one an aerial battle." Preston said.

"Begin!" The ref commanded.

"Starry, use Swift!" The Happiness Pokemon flicked her wings, with a cry of "Toge-toge!", sending literal star-shapes at Jeeves. The Rowlett recoiled as they hit, blowing him back in the air.

"Row!" He cawed.

"Jeeves! Snap out of it and use Leafage!" Jonny suggested.

"Rowwwww-LET!(Taaaake this!)" Jeeves shrieked, loosing another flurry of wind and leaves at Starry. The Togetic shrank back, but only slightly, smiling nonchalantly.

"Togetic are Fairy and Flying-type Pokemon. They aren't so easily effected by Grass-type moves." Preston described.

"Now ya tell us…"

"Metronome!"

"To-tic-tic-tic-tic!" Starry chanted, flicking her wing, which took on a red glow. The wing shot a rush of embers, which flew at Jeeves, hitting him and knocking him away.

"Roww!" He cried, landing near Jonny.

"Jeeves!" Jonny stooped down to pick the unconscious bird up. "Are you okay?"

The Rowlett shook a little bit, before waking up, his beak contorting into a bit of a smile.

"(I am all well and good. That Togetic sure knows it's way around a Metronome to use Ember that perfectly!)"

"(Thank you!~)" Starry said from the side.

"Plank says:Take it easy for now, buddy." Jonny recalled Jeeves to his Ball before producing another Poke Ball. "Muffler, you're on!"

He tossed it, which produced his Butterfree.

"Freee-freeee-Wheeee-Freee!(Ready for duty, Captain!)" He squealed, flapping his scale coated wings.

"Uh, kid, are you sure about this? Y'know Flying and Bug doesn't match up well, right?"

"I think we'll do just fine!" Jonny smiled.

Preston shrugged as Hopz struck a nearby gong.

The ref groaned annoyedly. "That's _**My**_ job, Hopz." The Lopunny merely stuck her tongue out at her.

"Since the first time worked out so well, Starry, try Metronome again!" Preston called. Starry waggled her wing, which let her loose twin beams of psionic energy from her eyes. Muffler quickly dipped to the side, evading the attack.

"Muffler, use Quiver Dance!" Jonny suggested.

"(On it, boss!)" The Butterfly Pokemon affirmed, flitting about wildly in a quivering fashion, and gaining a light red aura. His movements became faster, and more fluid.

Preston furrowed his brow. "Use Swift!"

Starry waved her wings, which shot out more stars at Muffler. This time there was no evading the attack, the cut outs of energy hitting their mark.

"Muffler, use Sleep Powder!" Jonny smirked.

"(Bed time, little Togetic!)" Muffler flapped his wings, letting out a cloud of green scales from his wings, which became a powder, and coated Starry.

She yawned. "(Aww...but I'm not sleepy yet, daddy!)" The Fairy/Flying Type sat down, drifting off into dream land.

"Starry, wake up!" Preston cried, but to no avail.

"Okay, Muffler, time to hammer away! Bug Buzz!" Jonny added. The oversized butterfly made a loud buzzing sound, which made Starry cry in her sleep and try to cover her head with her wings.

"Tackle!" Jonny added.

Muffler flew in and slammed into the Togetic, but the blow was just enough to jar her awake.

"(I'm up! I'm up!)" Starry exclaimed in a jittery fashion.

"Starry, did you have a good dream?" Preston asked.

"To-to-tic!(You bet I did!)" She replied.

"Good. Now let's wrap this round up! Use Aerial Ace!" Starry took off flying with Muffler in pursuit. She did a loop in mid air, turning around and striking Muffler with her head.

"Whee-whee-whee-sprriii-wheesprrwhee-sprii-whee-spriiii!(Butterfree down! I repeat, Butterfree down! Mayday!)" Muffler screeched, falling to the floor.

"Butterfree is unable to battle! Togetic is the winner!" The referee said, waving her flag.

"Come back, Muffler!" Jonny called, drawing the Bug-type back to his Poke Ball. "You did what you could, buddy. I'll make your favorite syrup when we get back home."

He turned to Plank, who he seemed to hear say something. "You're right, buddy! Time to break out the big guns!" He pulled his final Ball. "Go, Planter!"

With a flash of light, his Nuzleaf manifested. "Nuzz!" He called, adopting a martial arts-fighting pose.

"Nuzleaf may be a good fighter, but you gotta step back a bit, kid." Preston noted.

"Whaddya mean?"

Preston held up three fingers. "You've got three Grass-Types. A Rowlett, a Steenee, and a Nuzleaf. Plus your Butterfree. That makes four Pokemon weak to Fire attacks, one CRITICALLY weak to Rock-types, and all of them weak to flying types."

"So you're saying?"

"You need to add some variety to your Pokemon pool. If you can, try and catch something that'll cover some of their weaknesses.

"But for right now, let's continue."

Jonny nodded. "Planter, use Leaf Blade!"

"Nuz!" Planter said, closing his eyes and channelling his nature-based energy, as he clutched his hands, which took the form of a green blade. "Nuzz-nuz-leaf!"

"Dodge it, Starry!" Preston called.

"To-to!" The Togetic cried as she saw Planter lunge in, aiming to slice her. She leapt up into the air with a flap of her wings.

"Swift!" Starry launched the familiar attack again, the star cutouts smacking into Planter, but the Nuzleaf wasn't going down easily.

"Bide!" Jonny commanded.

"Nuzleaf!" Planter cried, crossing his arms.

"Then let's see how much punishment he can take!" Preston smirked. "Aerial Ace!"

"(Here I come!)" Starry charged, striking Planter with her head. The Wily Pokemon was shoved back, but he dug his heels in, only skidding backward. He was enveloped in a white glow.

'( _That hurt_ …)' Planter thought. '( _I hope I can take another one of those…_ )"

"Plank and I both say 'Stay strong, pal!'" Jonny called. The Nuzleaf steeled his nerves.

"Nuz!" Planter grunted, ready for more.

"Fine. Time for another Aerial Ace!" Preston said.

"(Boom!)" Starry called, slamming into Planter again. He was launched back, almost out of the border of the battlefield.

He was ready. Though he'd taken immense damage, he could still fight. And he would.

"Nuzzzz-Leaf!" Planter screamed, body slamming the Togetic with Bide, his glow fading immediately. Starry was blasted back, landing in Preston's hands.

The Togetic was losing consciousness quickly.

"Togetic is unable to battle! Nuzleaf's the winner!" The ref said from the side.

"There there, Starry. You did good." Preston said, giving it a Sitrus Berry. The Fairy-type took a few bites, feeling her pain ebb away, before putting her back in her Ball.

"Nuzzz!" Planter exclaimed as he and Jonny fist pumped.

"Great job, Planter! You're much stronger now that you grew a little!" Jonny mused. "Now let's win this match!"

Preston pulled his final Quick Ball. "It won't be that easy." He tossed it into the air. "Come out, Pepin!"

The ball popped open, and in a flood of gushing light, the form of a white poodle-like dog appeared.

"Ouaf-ouaf!" It barked as it sized up the Pinocchio-like form of it's opponent.

"A poodle?" Jonny asked. "There's Pokemon poodles?"

"I assume 'poodles' must be similar species of that exist in your world. These fuzzbutts are called Furfrou. Prized in a region called Kalos." Preston said as he stroked the Furfrou's head.

"Roouu." The canine shook his tail happily.

"Lot of people don't even use them for battle. They're more popular as pets. In fact, talented Furfrou groomers make a killing styling their fur into different fashions. But Furfrou's Fur Coat ability cuts physical damage in half, so it's really better to trim in moderation."

Jonny also took a mental note of the white band-like object with red and blue markings affixed to one of Pepin's legs.

"Begin!" The ref said.

Preston waved his arm. "Pepin, use Take Down!"

"Ouaf!" The Furfrou barked, bounding at Planter.

"Dodge it, Planter!" Jonny commanded.

"Nuz-leef!" Planter shouted, leaping to dodge the dog's charge. Pepin came to a screeching halt before he would've hit the wall.

"Again, use Take Down!"

"Ouaa!" The Poodle Pokemon turned back around and charged, striking Planter in the chest.

"Nuz!" Planter grunted as he landed on his stomach, fainting.

"Uh oh! Planter!" Jonny ran up to the Wily Pokemon, checking for serious injuries as the referee called the knock-out. "Plank says 'Talk to us, buddy!'"

"Le...leaf." The Nuzleaf groaned as he managed to sit up.

"You did good. Take a good rest, we're proud of ya." Jonny said, calling him back to his Ball.

Leeana leaned in from the side. "Steee…" The Fruit Pokemon cooed sadly at Planter's defeat.

"That makes one to one. Let's make this good." Preston said. Jonny nodded in response, pulling out Jeeves' Ball and letting the grass owl out.

Jeeves however was still feeling rather winded from his battle with the Rattata, but managed to regain a bit of composure.

"Begin!" The referee shouted.

"Take Down, one more time!" Preston demanded. Pepin charged, but the Rowlett flapped back further in the air to dodge.

"The same move?" Jonny asked. "But why?"

"Because Pepin can't _use_ anything else."

"Whaddya mean? He only knows Take Down?" The Gym Leader shook his head.

"That band on his leg is a Choice Band. It boosts his physical attacking powers, but only lets him use the first move called."

"Plank says 'Talk about a trade off!'" Jonny relayed.

Preston passed the comment off. "Pepin, go for it once more! Take Down!" His Furfrou leapt high into the air, slamming into the Rowlett.

"Rowww!" Jeeves screeched.

"Jeeves! You gotta power through it!" Jonny began. "Fly up higher and use Leafage!"

Jeeves, coated in a green glow, bolted upward, stopping just shy of the ceiling and pelted Pepin with his leafy feathers. The Poke-dog recoiled, wincing at each strike.

"Run, Pepin!" Preston commanded. The Furfrou took off running with the Alola starter in fast pursuit, glow still burning brightly.

"(I think you'll find my speed a tough match to keep up with, good sir!)" Jeeves said in Pokemon language to his foe.

"(And I think _you_ will find, monsiuer Rowlett, that my defensive abilities, and sheer stamina are a force to be reckoned with!)" The Kalos dog replied back in a lightly French accent.

Jeeves heard the command of "Peck" from Jonny and replied, jabbing Pepin with his beak. "(Well then, best to put that to the test every so often, hmm?)"

Pepin heard the call for "Take Down" from his own trainer and turned to slam into Jeeves. The Owl Pokemon was sent reeling back, but stuck his tough talons into the ground, taking a moment to preen his feathers.

"(You're quite good.)" He mused to his Pepin.

"(And you as well.)" The Furfrou barked. "(Shall we finish this?)"

"(Aye.)" Jeeves replied.

"Leafage!/Take Down!" Jonny and Preston shouted in unison.

"Roow-roww-lett-let!" Jeeves cried, flapping his wings to send more wind and leaves at Pepin. The canine on the other hand, managed to power through the Overgrow enhanced leaves, and slam straight into Rowlett, albeit not without suffering some recoil.

Preston and Jonny both watched the bird and dog stand still, panting heavily.

"That's enough for the day." Preston said. "Come back, Pepin." His Furfrou gave a light bark, trotting back up to his trainer. The young man produced a Potion bottle, giving him a few spritzes to heal his wounds. Jonny accomplished the same for Jeeves, but with berries, preferring natural remedies.

"You're getting to be pretty good." The Gym Leader continued to Jonny as he removed Pepin's Choice Band from his leg. "Maybe there's a bit more hope for this town than I first thought." He gave Starry and Kobe's Quick Balls to an assistant, who took them to the back to be healed, along with Planter and Muffler's Poke Balls from Jonny.

"By the way, how many challengers do you get for the Gym?" Jonny asked. "Y'know, for actual Gym Battles."

"Well besides that Rolf kid, a few weeks ago, nobody seems to be really interested. Then again, Pokemon in your world are still fresh on everyone's mind. There was this one kid with wierd marks on his cheeks and a Pikachu that came wanting a challenge a few days ago though after we drove Archie and his Rocket grunts off.

"He was actually pretty good, but Hopz managed to beat his Pikachu without a Z-Move or Mega Evolving. Or even-" He seemed to retch. "Dynamaxing."

"What's tha-" "Don't ask." Preston said before Jonny could say anything.

"Strange kid though. He almost didn't even seem to know he was in another world."

"Well, I need to go back to the Melon Cave now." Jonny said. "I gotta keep up tabs on the Eds and the others."

Preston and Hopz both raised an eyebrow as he turned and left with his Rowlett on his ungloved arm.

"(That is one _wierd_ kid.)" The dress-clad Lopunny remarked.

"Whatever you said, Hopz. I think I agree."

0

The Eds' group looked over from behind a few boulders as they saw Lee and her sisters meet up with a familiar trio on a metal bridge. The walkway lead to what appeared to be some sort of scientific facility.

Double D took immediate note of the magenta-haired woman and the blue-haired fellow.

"Dear me...We battled them on the Rocket Carrier. Before we were stranded outside Lemon Brook!"

"It's those kooks!" Eddy said. "The one with the talkin' Meowth that mistook me for Melonhead!"

"Those guys thought _you_ were Jonny?" Kevin laughed. " **How**?"

"Wait. The Pokemon talked?" Rain asked. "As in with it's mouth, and not with the wierd mind-speech thing?"

"Telepathy, Rain." Double D said. "We must proceed with the utmost caution."

Eddy smirked. "I got a better idea."

"Is that so?" Rolf asked with a hint of distrust. "Please, lackin' in neck Ed-boy, inquire upon us what this is that you mean?"

Eddy produced his Poke Ball. "Wotter, come on and help us out!"

The Ball popped open, loosing his partner. The Oshawott looked around, as if expecting an opponent.

"Sha-sha? Osha-wott?(Eddy? What's up?)" He asked as if his partner could understand him.

Eddy pointed to a mildly small puddle of mud and scum. "You see this puddle?" Wotter nodded. "Make it bigger with your Water Gun."

Wotter failed to see the meaning of the gesture, but he shrugged, loosing the stream of water from his mouth. Within moments, the small mud puddle transformed into a much larger one.

"What are we gonna do, Eddy?" Ed asked. "Throw mud in their eyes?"

"Nah. Nothin' so cheap. Ha-ha-ha-heh-ha-ha!" Eddy cackled.

"Then what will making a mud puddle do to assist us in reclaiming Kevin's-" Double D added, before Eddy splashed him with mud, covering his clothes and part of his face. "G-gaaah!" He shivered, grossed out by the action.

"I think it's time to introduce the Kankers and their friends to _our_ friendly neighborhood MUCKY BOYS!" Eddy said as he jumped into the puddle, getting as much mud on him as possible.

"Not again." Kevin and Rolf said in unison, with the former adding: "You have GOT to be kidding me." Both of them recalled their prank on them. It was for the most part one of the Eds most successful gags, and until the muck was taken out of the equation, the Cul-De-Sac kids believed their ruse terrifying them out of their wits for a few moments.

"Yeah! I remember! Mucky Boys!" Ed hollered with glee, diving into the mud puddle, which seemed to be deeper than they previously thought. Eddy's eyes popped open as Ed disappeared beneath the surface.

"Ed?" Eddy asked, splashing through the water and trying to find him until the big lug leapt up behind him.

"I'm here, Eddy!"

Eddy stared at him for a moment, before turning to Kevin and Rolf. "You guys in?"

"I'll _pass_ , dude." Kevin said.

"The Ed boys' filth reminds Rolf of his youth, but he must also decline, thank you."

"Rain? Feel like being the first ever 'Mucky Girl?'" Eddy asked.

Rain shuddered. "No thanks."

"Suit yourself." Eddy said as he rose up, sufficiently covered, so that he was barely recognizable as a human.

At his side, Wotter managed to cover himself in the muck as well, but not without a bit of reluctance.

Ed couldn't find a set of moose antlers, but he made due with discarded deer horns tied to his head.

0

On the bridge, Lee, Marie and May met up with their Team Rainbow Rocket mentors, Jessie and James. Their Meowth also tagged along behind them.

"So, you made sure that the Charizard the Boss wanted was on that belt, right?"

Lee nodded, holding the Poke Ball(with one Ultra Ball) laden belt up. Jessie held her hand out to accept it, but the redhead reeled it back, holding it close. "What did you forget or something? I said _we_ were gonna keep ahold of it."

Jessie grimaced. ' _Why do these girls have to be so difficult? Uggh_!' She thought. "Fine. But we're going in behind you."

"Why's that?" Marie asked.

"Don't ask dumb questions." James replied, as he, Jessie and Meowth proceeded to cover the rear, and shove them forward.

"Just follow the chain of command." Meowth snickered.

"I thought we were on the same level as you guys!" May pointed out until Jessie scowled at her.

The older Magenta haired woman looked onward toward the facillity to which they were headed.

' _Come to think of it, why is the boss so obsessed with getting an extra Charizard_? _In our world, we even used one against the twerp and his stupid friend._ _Plus that older look-alike twerp we have held captive in one of our larger hideouts had one that we're holding in storage._ '

The sound of a battle horn made them stop in their tracks. "What the-?" James began as the lot of them turned back around to the start of the trail. A pair of figures stood in the center of it, covered in mud.

"What are those t'ings?" Meowth asked. "People or Pokemon?"

The horn blew again, this time more intense.

From behind a boulder, Rolf was blowing into an actual traditional war horn that he'd kept on his person, seemingly made from that of a bull, evidently.

Jessie stood out to challenge the creatures, whom she was unaware were Ed and Eddy.

"All right, what's going on here? I don't know who or what you are, but you're messing with Team Rocket now, and if you knew our reputation-what are they doing?" She stopped suddenly.

Ed got down on all fours, and Eddy hopped on his back, waving a branch. "W'TAAAA-A-AA-A-A-A-AH!" He ululated as his larger friend took off sprinting like a bull.

"Eh?! They're comin' this way!" Meowth said as he leapt on top of James' head.

"Meowth, get off of me!" James spat, wrestling with the Scratch Cat.

The two of them sprinted up closer. Jessie produced a Poke Ball containing her Seviper, as if to start a battle, but she noted that the mud-covered creatures as she saw them only picked up more speed, heading straight for her as they started to chant madly.

"Mucky-mucky-mucky-mucky-mucky-MUCKY-MUCKY-MUCKY!" The two boys repeated as Ed lowered his head, pointing the deer antlers on his head at her.

"Get back, I'm warning you-!" Jessie shrieked, dropping her Ball, and making a run for it.

"MUCKEEEH-YAAAOOOH!" Eddy screamed, swatting her on the lower back with his tree branch as Ed rammed his deer horns under her bottom and flipped her into the air. She wasn't stabbed, but highly jarred by the attack, landing on her face several feet away.

Jessie shook her head, then looked to James, Meowth and the Kankers. "Don't just STAND there! Do something!"

James stepped up to plate, but the two mud-covered boys leered in at him. He shrank back. "Get lost, you mucky miscreants, before I knock the mud out of you!" He growled and balled his fists.

"MUCKY!" Ed yelled, twirling around and slamming his legs into James like a horse. The young man yelped as he was knocked back into Marie.

With the two more experienced Rainbow Rocket agents taken care of, Ed and Eddy circled around Lee and May, once again madly repeating the word "mucky."

"These things are so gross!" May screamed as she leapt back, only for something smaller to trip her up, making her fall on her back. She opened her eyes to look at what caused her to tumble, the creature also being covered in mud.

"Woooohh…" The mucky Oshawott groaned like a zombie with his paws outstretched.

"Aaaaaah!" Lee and Marie screamed in unison as they turned to run, only to see a third mud-covered creature was behind them.

"Grrrrrrrrrrh!" Double D clutched his fingers like claws as he advanced. Ed approached from behind and feigned kissy lips at Lee, only for the redhead to turn around and slug them both.

"Run for it!" Lee commanded as she and her sisters bolted off into the distance.

"Wait for us!" The Team Rocket trio took off after them in hot pursuit.

Conveniently, the lot of them had dropped Kevin's Poke Ball belt. When the six enemies had reached a sufficient distance away from them, Kevin came out of hiding to reclaim what was his.

"That's right, run! Heh-he-he-heh!" He chuckled evilly before turning to the Eds. "You guys really know how to give someone a freak out. Then again, look who I'm talkin' to."

"We aim to please! A show like that was worth admission!" Eddy said before turning to Wotter. "All right, buddy, feel like hosin' us off?"

"Oshawott." Wotter nodded, inhaling and spraying the Eds off with a sustained Water Gun. Double D used their cooking pot to gather water from it to in turn wash Wotter free of the mud.

"They're not going to forget about that." Rain began. "We need to go."

"Right-o!" Ed pulled out Rocky while Kevin sent out Buck.

The Eds, Wotter, Rolf and Rain got on the Onix' back, while Kevin got on his Charizard's. Both Pokemon took off at high speed, aiming to hightail it before the larger number of Rocket grunts and potential admins would be alerted to their position.

Inside the base, a familiar blue-haired individual stood before them. Proton scowled at the six of them.

"You idiots made a decent haul, only to have it robbed from you by a bunch of muddy hillbillies!?" The Admin grumbled. "You should be ashamed to call yourselves part of Team Rainbow Rocket." He said this especially to Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Sorry, sir." The trio said in unison.

"I don't want your 'sorries'!" Proton spat. "Those Pokemon could've been a great asset to us. Ariana needs more test subjects for that experiment she's cooking up."

"Then we'll just have to catch somethin'...else?" May began, until the Admin turned to glare at her. "Sorry!" She squeaked.

"Just get out of my sight and try to make yourselves useful. Go sweep or something." Proton turned away.

The six agents left the room quietly, keeping their heads down. After walking down the hallway, James snapped at the three younger girls. "This is all _your_ fault."

"How in the heck is it our fault!?" Marie frowned. "We didn't know a bunch of slimy freaks were gonna ambush us!"

"If you had pulled out your Pokemon to fight them off like I was about to do, we MIGHT'VE wound up taking them down and not being in this mess." Jessie retorted.

"You girls might just be too green for this kind of work." Meowth noted until Lee got into his face.

"Have you practically _destroyed_ city, cat? Huh!?" She growled.

"Wh-wha!?" Meowth backed up and out of the scary trailer park girl's face.

"Ohhh yeah! We messed our old town up once." The redhead continued, referencing their infamous Kanker Hissy Fit. "We lost a family hierloom, so we went on a rampage, flipping over and smashing everything in sight! Even cracked the ground wide open and broke down walls like they were made of tissue paper! We set fires and broke windows, even brought houses down! And when it was all over, and there was a firm stink of destruction in the air, we reclaimed what was ours, and went home to revel in our victory! So DON'T go and call people like us GREEN! You might just regret it."

No one was killed in their rampage, nor was the cause ever discovered by Peach Creek's less than competent emergency services, but the story was more than enough to terrify the scratch cat into trembling behind Jessie's leg.

"Ohhh-kay…" Jessie said, bending over and picking Meowth up, a little unnerved herself. "I think that's enough story telling for one day."

"So are we good?" Lee asked.

"Yeah...we're good."

"Great. Come on girls, I'm starving. Then we're gonna chase after those muddy freaks." The redhead said, before glancing to the side, and stopping to see a figure being carried by a large aerial Pokemon. "Who's that?"

Jessie and James peered over to the base entrance through the window, which the Flyer stopped by, and returned his Pokemon to it's Ball. "Oh. It's the other new guy." James said.

"Other new guy?" May asked, taking note of the figure's golf-cap and shades. "H-hey! Is that-!?"

0

After the Eds and the others got a good ways away from the minor Rocket hideout, they stopped to rest and feed their Pokemon.

"Cool hedgehog, Kevin!" Ed chimed, leaning in to get a good look at his new icy Sandslash.

"Thanks." Kevin said. "That's my catch for the week."

Ciira leered at Ed, displeased from his gawking at her, as well as the foul smell.

"(Get back before I claw your repugnant face.)" She snarled.

"I think it's best to leave her alone, Ed." Double D suggested. "Those claws look sharper than Jackie's."

The Sneasel in question scoffed. "(Only because she's part Steel-type. Cheater.)" The ice weasel turned back to her food bowl, only to find it completely empty. "(Hey!)"

Next to her was Jill. The Shiny Buneary had already finished her own food, as well as scarfed down Jackie's, another Pokemon's, and already working on Sunny's, gobbling the kibble down greedily and earning herself a bloated belly.

"(Hey! You rampant Tepig! That was mine!)" Jackie spat, claws on her hips.

Jill glared up at her, eyes shining angrily as she hopped up, unimpeded by her stomach. "(You snooze y'lose!)"

"It looks as though the rabbit has angered slack-jawed Ed-boy's snow badger." Rolf said.

"Jill, that's Sunny's bowl!" Rain began, as she and her Rockruff confronted her. "Bad Pokemon! Bad-bad-bad Poke-"

The Buneary put her paws together and gathered tears in her eyes. "Bunn...Bunnnear…" She sobbed, letting tears run down her cheeks.

"Ooohhh...I'm sorry, little bunny!" Rain cooed, picking her up. "Here, let me hold you a while."

"Bun…Bun-bun." Jill sniveled, although she was faking the whole endeavor.

"Roooohhh…" Sunny whined, her tail slooping down.

"There y'go, Sunny girl." Ed said, dumping a bunch of dog treats in her bowl.

The Rock dog immediately perked up at this new snack and dug in. Kevin turned around to see Ed munching on one himself. "Where did you GET those, dude?"

"I always carry reserves, Kevin!" Ed said, opening the side of his jacket to reveal his pockets stuffed with them.

Double D raised an eyebrow. "Where were those when I was practically mutilated by that dog on my paper route back in the Cul-De-Sac?"

"Oh come on, sock-not, it was just a puppy! Ha-ha." Eddy snickered.

"It was a fully grown Jack Russel, I'll have you know!"

Rolf and Kevin shared a light laugh before the former raised his finger. "Might we make a short detour? Rolf has heard of a new battling Gym in which he must test his mastery of his creatures!"

"That sounds fun. It'd be a nice change up from fighting the Kankers, or psychotic murder ghosts!"

"Where is this Gym?" Double D asked.

"In the town they call Lakesdale. It is not far, Rolf's previous opponent assures you." The farm kid replied.

Eddy grinned. "Hey, we can probably get some good prize money for that!"

"Eddy, our bond with our Pokemon should be the reason for challenging Gyms." The former sockhead scolded him. "You don't want to prove that Claud fellow right, do you?"

"Oh, _that_ guy." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"We can make the trip there. So long as we don't detect much of a Rocket presence."

"Excellent." Rolf said. "Then we make for it on the morrow!"

"Well, we should probably go a bit further in case the Kankers or those other stooges are on the 'Mucky Boys' trail." Kevin suggested. He didn't like their prank on them way back when, but at least it got him his partners back.

0

Later that night, when their camp-site was set up, the Eds lie asleep in their tent, with a few of their Pokemon, (Cinder, Watt, Wotter, Pluto and Prim) lie asleep around their trainers. Jill however is unable to sleep. Ed's stench kept her up, unlike the others, who had either gotten used to it, or ignored it. Her cumbersome paws managed to unzip the tent, and she went outside. The pink-fluffed Buneary turned to see Kevin and Rolf's tent, but she didn't care for Kevin, and Rolf probably smelled like a barn. Instead, she turned to the last available tent.

Going inside, she saw Rain asleep soundly with Sunny next to her.

The groggy bunny Pokemon hopped up to her silently, and managed to wriggle her way into the girl's arms to stay warm, pushing the sleeping Rockruff out and waking her up.

"Rrrr…" Sunny groaned, shaking her head and walking to lie in tent's entryway. She huffed. "(This Buneary is going to be a nuisance.)"

0

 **Kk peeps, that's chapter 31 complete. Some of you might be raising your eyebrows about me using the ORAS incarnations of Maxie and Archie essentially, but using the Red and Blue Orbs' original canon, but I feel this works, without making them too OP.**

 **The Eds manage to save Kevin, as well as reclaim his Pokemon from the more famous Team Rocket Trio and the Kankers, but can they escape when they come for revenge? Will Rolf get his Gym Challenge? And what's with Jill cuddling up to Rain?**

 **Also, sorry if I've already used Kevin's ephiphany that the Eds aren't so bad before. I'm taking too long between chapters I guess.**

 **Next** _ **Rainbow Rocket Ed-scendant: Luxio's Lost Groove!**_ **Don't miss it** _ **! (**_ **I hope I'm not plaguarizing a Pokemon Episode title. Somebody tell me if I am, and I'll change it.)"**


	32. Luxio's Lost Groove

Edmund reclined in a chair with his Houndoom by his side, sinking his teeth into a lemon.

Jessie and James looked to each other with reserved looks about him. In the short time he'd been with the team, he'd managed to become much more successful than them, stealing and catching Pokemon to serve Giovanni.

Meowth glared at Fido, who shot him a grin, and wagging his tongue tauntingly. The much smaller cat shrank back from the devil-horned canine in fright, earning Fido the chance to look away and approximate raspy Scooby Doo-like laughs, smoke expelling from his maw.

Lee and her sisters on the other hand were a bit less reserved, but still wary of Edmund. After all.

They were familiar with him.

"So, wait...you stole that shovel-chinned kid's pets, then some runts covered in mud and grime ran up, harrassed you for a bit, stole them back and ran off."

"Yeah, that's it." Jessie confirmed. "What's it to you?"

Edmund smirked and started to chuckle to himself. "Ha-ha-ha-ha...a-ha-ha-ha-ha…" His chuckling quickly erupted into almost crazed laughter, forcing him to hold his sides. "Mh-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah-ha!"

"Hey, what's so funny, punk!" James asked, grinding his teeth, before Edmund put a hand to his jaw and grinned.

"Better watch that, girl. You'll need adult braces!"

"I-I'm a man, you-you-you-" James shivered with rage.

"Yeah, well, whatever." Edmund said flippantly as he took another bite of the lemon he was enjoying.

"You know something about those mucky freaks, then tell us, Edmund!" Marie demanded.

Eddy's Brother shrugged before discarding the lemon rind and rising from his seat. He cracked his neck, making the six before him take a step back in confusion.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I know who at least one of 'em is." He replied. "But if you really wanna know, it's gonna cost ya toots." Edmund gave the blunette a cheeky wink.

"Whaddya mean, cost me?!"

He gave himself a pat on the cheek. "Pucker up and give me a couple right here. You, the blondie, and Whip-head there."

"What!?" Marie and May gasped incredulously,

"Who are you calling Whip-head!?" Jessie spat. "And I wouldn't kiss you for a Rayquaza's tooth!"

"Funny how my name wasn't mentioned…" Lee added. "Not that I want to."

"Ehh, whatever." Edmund said. "But I'll be expecting my smooches later tho."

"Get on wit' it!" Meowth growled, prompting Fido to bark loudly at him.

"One of 'em was my sissy little bro." Edmund said. "The rest were kids he hangs out with in his neighborhood. After all, that bazooka-chin brat is one of his classmates. Didn't think they were travelling together. He didn't particularly like them."

"Th...Those were our boy toys!?" May asked. "I didn't even recognize them!"

"How could ya, with them all covered in that gunk?" Edmund chuckled. "My bro always was one for playing in the mud. Ha-ha-ha!"

"How dare those pint-sized twerps pull such a grimy gag on us!?" James scowled, banging his fist on a computer terminal. "I'll show them!" He turned to his comrades. "Jess! Meowth! Come on! We'll grab our primest Pokemon and reclaim our prize, with a hefty bonus!"

"Right!" Jessie and Meowth agreed, nodding.

The three of them made their way to a locker room, with the Kankers and Bro watching from behind. Jessie tapped a few buttons on another terminal, bringing up wardrobe changes before she and her partner went into a pair of fitting stalls.

A few moments later and the two of them stepped out, but they looked VERY different.

The Kankers and Edmund gasped in shock. The two senior Rocket Agents were now seemingly morphed into eight-bit pixel sprites, almost as if they could have been ripped from classic Super Mario Bros.

"Wha-!?" Jessie wailed. "This stupid thing always glitches!"

"And this is a really bad one!" James panicked, flailing about, if one could call it that. "Look at us! All we can do is turn left and right!" Suddenly he started running around in the stall, smacking in the wall before robotically jumping in place. "And jump-!"

Jessie started crouching uncontrollably. "And squat!? FIX US, MEOWTH!"

"I'm on it!" Meowth shouted, slamming the terminal button again. The fitting stall curtains closed again, and when they opened, James seemed to have morphed into an anthropomorphic Zoroark, with his face planted against the wall. Jessie was now an anthropomorphic Purugly, frozen in a semi twerk position.

"Baaaaah!" The two of them shrieked loudly. Meowth on the other hand had his gaze transfixed on Jessie as his eyes morphed into hearts with his tongue lagging out.

"Mhaaaaaah...I've never seen anything more beautiful in all my nine lives..." He moaned.

"FIX ME, YOU IDIOT!" Jessie demanded in a husky feline tone of voice. The scratch cat was too lovestruck to do so, falling on his face, prompting Jessie to go over and push the terminal button herself and throw herself back inside the stall.

The changing machine whirred again, but this time, when they emerged, the two of them were Ethan/Gold and Rosa from B2/W2, and in character outfits.

"Wrong! Wrong!" James shouted.

One more time and they were morphed into Chase and Elaine from Let's Go.

"Why am I having flashbacks I don't remember!?" Jessie/Elaine groaned.

Edmund hit the button one more time and they emerged as themselves, but in the wrong stall.

"Not quite." James said, but with Jessie's voice.

"Ohhhhh, this is so wrong!" Jessie sighed with James' voice as he looked over the feminine form he now occupied.

"One last time should do it, guys!" Meowth said, finally recollecting himself from seeing Jessie as a humanized chubby cat mon and hitting the button one last time. Finally the two of them emerged as themselves in the right stalls and bodies, now wearing the jet black true uniform of Team Rainbow Rocket.

The two of them panted heavily. "Th...Thanks...Meowth." Jessie called. A pair of shelves unfolded from the wall holding capsules holding carousels of Poke Balls inside. The two of them took three each from the wall. The magenta-haired woman eyeballed the two spheres in her hand, each containing serpent-like silhouettes that could only be seen upon close observation.

"Time for Team Rocket to blast off at the speed of light."

"That's right!" James added.

"Hey! That's _my_ line!" Meowth snarled.

Edmund snickered to himself. "Man, what a bunch of loons…I'll go too. I wanna catch up on old times!"

0

Within a few hours walking, the group found themselves on the edge of Lakesdale. It was a mid-sized town of about six thousand inhabitants.

"Well this is the place." Eddy said. "If I remember from Peach Creek, the Gym should have some kinda sign with a symbol on it to let people know what it is."

"Well then, let's go alooking for it." Kevin suggested.

"Rolf is ready for his challenge!" The blue-haired boy added, taking a running start. "Let us be off!" Eddy and Kevin followed suit.

"Wait, Rolf!" Double D shouted, following them. "Curse athleticism…" He muttered, carrying Watt on his shoulder, like another boy tended to carry his Pikachu. The albino Pichu squeaked and squealed happily as he bobbed around, before looking sensing something in the air, and leaping off.

"Chu?" Watt sniffed about when he landed.

"Watt? What is it?" Double D said, coming to a halt as Rain and Ed approached from behind.

"You smell something, boy?" Ed asked.

"Pi-pi-pi-chu-pi!" Watt vocalized, motioning to his sparking cheeks.

"'Something like you?'" His trainer asked, as if understanding him without his Rotom Dex.

"Chu-chu! Chu-chu!" Watt nodded.

"You mean electric, or a lab monster?" Eddy asked as he walked up, having been interrupted. Rain immediately huffed as Watt drew back, hurt. Eddy looked around. "What?" Rain smacked him in the back of the head. "Y'ow!"

"You need to take more consideration in what you say, Eddy!" Rain said, picking Watt up, who was snivelling tearfully. She rocked him in her arms like a baby. "There there, Watt. It's okay...It's okay...He didn't mean it."

"Snff...Snnff! Chuuuu!" Watt cried, snuggling up to her.

Eddy rounded a few trees and set eyes on a new creature. The Pokemon rested on a rock, with a stocky feline body, black fur and a sort of mane around it's neck. It's face, legs, ears, and underbelly bore blue fur, with yellow bands around it's legs, and it's tail bore a yellow four-point star.

"What is that?" The shortstack pulled out his Pokedex.

" _Luxio. The Spark Pokemon. It's claws loose electricity with enough amperage to cause fainting. They live in small groups._ "

"That looks cool…"

"Oh wow! Thunder kitty!" Ed smiled. "Pet the kitty, pet the kitty, pet the kitty!" He walked up to the resting Pokemon, who's eyes opened annoyedly. The minute he approached with his hand outstretched, the Luxio drew back and scratched him.

Curiously, Ed did not faint, and did not even seem to register it.

"Well, looks like I found my next capture!" Eddy grinned, producing a Poke Ball. "Go!" He chucked the empty at Luxio, who reared up and batted it back in his face with it's tail. "Oogh!" He grunted.

"Ha-ha!" Kevin laughed in a manner much like Nelson from _The Simpsons._

Eddy grumbled, gritting his teeth before producing another Poke Ball. "Torchy, you're on!"

The fire dog took to the field. His Growlithe shook his head, feeling the fresh, cool air. "Ruaff!" He barked.

"Flame Wheel!" Eddy commanded. Flames spewed from Growlithe's maw and encircled his form as he bounded across the grass and up to the rock in an attempt to slam into his foe.

Luxio on the other hand leapt up, dodging and landing feet away. Torchy stopped his approach, fire disipatting. The Fire-Type turned back to his opponent. "Luxio-o-o-o-o-o-o!" Luxio seemed to screech, sending a tingle up the Puppy Pokemon's spine. Torchy was immediately converted into red energy that was sucked into the Poke ball on Eddy's belt.

"What in the-!?" Eddy stammered before grumbling to himself. Luxio's ears flattened as he growled at him. "Fine. Jill, you're on!"

The Shiny Buneary manifested from light. "Bun? Bun-ear?" Jill asked, looking around before seeing Luxio. Her expression immediately fell. "(Ohh heck no, it's another battle.)"

"Use Pound, baby girl!" Eddy commanded, only for Jill to turn around and stick her tongue out at him. "Wha-!? Come on! Hit it!"

Jill shrugged and rolled her eyes, approaching Luxio and giving him a strong ear slap. Luxio responded by giving her a bite to the same ear. "Buuuunnn!" She screamed as a tinge of electricity coarsed through her body from the ear. She ran back up to Eddy and fell out, writhing and flailing about.

" _That was Thunder Fang!_ " Roto-Z buzzed as he flew up to the shortstack. " _An average strength physical electric-type attack._ '

Eddy sighed, sucking her back into her Poke Ball. "Never mind, I guess."

"Hah!" Kevin added. "Let a real trainer show ya how it's done, like-"

"Go, Tyreek!" Ed shouted, sending out his Tyrunt.

"Ed…" Kevin groaned, disappointed as the mini T-rex approached his opponent.

"Bite!" Tyreek waddled up and gave Luxio a tail bite, bolstered by his Strong Jaw ability.

"Luuuuu-uhh-huhhh-huuh!" Luxio wailed, swinging Tyreek around angrily. Finally, Luxio let go. Ed readied a Poke Ball and gave it a throw.

When it hit, a blue forcefield enveloped Luxio's form, knocking the sphere away.

"Huh?" Ed asked.

"If the Ball didn't work, then that must mean that...It's already been caught by someone." Eddy said. "Man, now I feel bad for trying to start a fight."

Luxio snorted before going back to his nap. Ed went and retrieved his Ball. "We're sorry then." He added.

"Hey! What are you doing to Luxio?" A voice called. The group turned to see a pair of girls, one with frilly green hair, and another with long, dark purple hair. Both were wearing black eyeshadow, with piercings in their ears. The green haired girl wore white shorts and a purple top, while the purple-haired one wore yellow pants and a red crop top. The former walked with a short yellow Pokemon, with bulky arms and two-toed feet, a pair of horns resembling the prongs of a plug jutting out from it's head.

"Ell-le-le-le-le-bi!" The creature spat, whirling it's arms around.

Beside the other stood a black and white pony or zebra-like Pokemon, with a lightning bolt-shape sticking out from it's forhead.

"Bli-bli-blitzle!" It added, widening it's stance threateningly.

"H-hey, sorry!" Kevin asked. "We weren't doing anything!"

"Oh yeah?" The purple haired girl asked, eyeballing him closely.

"Honest, we weren't!" Rain added. "We thought it was wild!"

"Well it's not. Luxio is the Gym Leader's Pokemon." The green haired girl spat. "Miranda, should we give 'em our double dose of Thunder!?"

"Yeah!" The purple-haired one, evidently named Miranda concurred, her mini zebra beginning to spark with electricity.

Double D saw fit to intervene, placing a hand between the two girls and his group. "There is no need for violence. We were on our way to the new Gym in Lakesdale when we saw this Pokemon by itself and assumed it was wild. Nothing more.

"Additionally, if it is owned, why is it not with it's trainer?"

The colorful girls looked back and forth to each other and sighed. "Come with us." Miranda said.

Confused, Double D and the others followed.

0

Lakesdale was a mildly small town, not much larger than Peach Creek. In addition, the Pokemon League logo-emblazoned sign served for a decent beacon, as within moments, the lot of them reached the Gym, a large building that could house a football field.

However, instead of any sounds of battle, a cacophony of discordant notes and screeches roared from inside. Rolf clutched his ears. "Eeekk...what is this noise that claws at Rolf's ears like a yard rake being dragged across the ice for nana's bunions!?"

"I take it the Old Country never heard of rock and roll. Even so...man, this guy needs to take some lessons." Kevin said.

"Is this really a Pokemon Gym?" Eddy asked the two girls. "Granted, I've only been to one."

The green haired one pulled out a cell phone and shot off a text. A few moments later, the music stopped and footsteps on a metal floor could be heard from inside.

Unfortunately, Ed cought a whiff of something that irritated his nose. "Haah...Hah…"

The door opened, up, revealing a boy of about fourteen, with spiky white hair, black eyeshadow, and ear piercings. He wore a golden vest, blue shirt and brown cargo pants. "Wha-" "-CHOOOO-!" Ed sneezed fiercely, kicking up a wind that ripped the boy's vest and shirt off.

A moment of pause before the boy closed the door behind him and re-emerged, wearing an orange shirt with green and blue paint splatters.

"What...do you want?" He grimaced amidst an apology from Ed.

"Tony...These kids were bugging FrAMP again." Miranda said.

"Ohh." The boy, named Tony replied. "Cat's outside by himself." He shrugged. "Well, that's life I guess."

Rain immediately spoke up. "Isn't that Luxio _your_ Pokemon? Isn't it your duty to care for him?"

"It's not my fault he's acting wierd. Ever since the other day, he's been sneaking outside during the day and coming back WAY late at night."

"I've followed him a time or two, but every time, he turned back around and ran me off." The green haired girl added.

"And there's been no hints of why he's doing this?" Double D asked, intrigued. An electric cat with a potentially aggressive mood was definitely a cause for concern.

"Nope." Tony continued, leaning against a wall. "But I figure so long as he doesn't cause any trouble, or get hurt, it's all right."

"Hmm...I know. I have a Rotom Dex that can translate a Pokemon's speech."

"A what?" The punk rock teen raised his eyebrow. Unlike Preston, he was born in the Ed's world, and had only light experience as a Pokemon trainer. He backed away with a shout as the familiar device whizzed up in his face.

" _Fear not, good zzzir! Zrrt!_ " Roto-Z buzzed. The animated Pokedex whipped around in a flashy manner. " _I can easily get down to the bottom of Luxio's unusual behavior._ '

"Well, if you think you can." Tony said.

" _I know I can. Shall we return to where we last saw him?_ ' The Gym Leader nodded.

0

In a dark, secluded forest, which actually wasn't far from their current locale, Gladion walked up through the wood with his hands in his pockets. ' _This is the meeting area. Those other two should already be here. I just hope Looker relays our message to the Union…_ '

"Yo." Another voice called. The young International Police agent turned to see another young man, with blood red hair and pale skin. He wore a navy blue overshirt with red accents, and dark blue pants.

Behind it's trainer, a Feraligatr stood, eyeing him warily.

"So, you did come." Gladion's eyes narrowed. "I didn't think you'd show. You said you had top secret intel on Rainbow Rocket's inner workings."

"Of course I do. Who do you think I am? Some nobody." The redhead reached into a bag at his waist and produced a folder filled to the brim with files. He handed it to Gladion, who received them. "I think you'll find some familiar faces."

The teen leafed through them, seeing men and women clad in the Aether Foundation uniform.

He grit his teeth as his eyes set on a woman who appeared to be younger than she was, with a wide mop of light blond hair, wearing black and white clothes.

' _Mom...so they did get you._ ' He clutched the papers in hand. ' _I'll make sure they pay!_ ' Suddenly, his eyes widened at the sight of one article in the file.

"F...Full Mass? What is…"

"Evidently Rainbow Rocket is using Aether's research to bolster their forces with an artifical Pokemon. Something about one that could change type. I didn't read all of it." The red head continued. "And their planning on using the same research on some Pokemon THEY already developed." He shook his head. "Weaklings. Using a big company's research to move themselves up. How sickening."

"This is a major lead, Silver." Gladion said. "Thank you."

"No problem. Anyone that wants to hurt Rainbow Rocket is an ally of mine."

Footsteps and the sound of rustling leaves caught their attention.

"Were you followed?" Gladion asked.

"No, you? Wasn't there a third guy meeting us here?" "Silver" inquired.

Immediately a large group of Pokemon charged from their hiding places. A swarm of Mankey, Zubat, Raticate, Grimer, and Ekans.

Gladion produced a Poke Ball, while Silver and his Feraligatr stood at the ready.

"Heh-heh-heh...Didn't think the Boss's kid was gonna go blabbing to a kiddie-cop." A gruff voice asked. From the trees and bushes, a large horde of Team Rainbow Rocket grunts lumbered out into their line of sight.

"Y...You're-!?" Gladion gasped and backed up.

Silver's gray eyes shot a glare at him. "That FREAK isn't my father! I have no love in my heart for a coward and a criminal!"

"Well it ain't like it matters." Another grunt said with a Brooklyn accent. "We're gonna nab you two and haul you in, and that'll be as far as those files go!"

Gladion grimaced, holding up his Poke Ball. ' _Partner. I'm counting on you._ ' "Go, Silvally!" As soon as he threw it, it popped open and in a flash of light, a chimeric Pokemon with a frill atop it's head, fishlike fin serving for a tail, bird-like legs and a silver back appeared. Parts of it were dyed red.

"Sillll!" Silvally screeched in an almost alien manner.

"That Frankenmon doesn't scare us!" A female grunt smirked. "Raticate, Hyper Fang!"

"Raaaattaah!" The brown furred mouse lunged, it's fangs glowing. Silvally saw it coming and leaped back.

"Good job, Silvally. Use Iron Head!" Gladion said with a sweep of his arm.

"Vaaaah!" Silvally's head took on a metallic sheen as he bowed down and headbutted Raticate, sending him skidding back on his back.

"Ekans, use Bite!" A male grunt called. Not one, but two Ekans slithered in, biting the chimeric Pokemon in the legs. It let out a pained cry, but steeled it's nerves. Silvally drew his legs back and flung them away.

"Multi Attack!" Gladion called.

Silvally's claws caught fire as he slashed the Ekans, sending them crashing into the dirt.

"If we keep attacking, you're certain to go down!" The Brooklyn-accent grunt growled. "Grimer, hit 'em with the Sludge attack!"

A small platoon of Grimer spat blobs of muck at both Pokemon and trainer.

Silver flung his arm. "Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!"

"Gaaaatr!" The bipedal crocodilian loosed a tremendous rush of water from his mouth, dispelling the sludge and blowing the Grimer away.

Gladion went back to back with Silver as more grunts and their Pokemon closed in around them.

"Zubat, use Air Cutter!" A female shouted. A flock of the Bat Pokemon circled around, flapping their wings and loosing cutting gusts of air at Feraligatr and Silvally. The two of them braced themselves, seething as the attacks landed.

"Low Kick!" A male grunt yelled. A group of Mankey slid in, giving jab-like kicks to both Pokemon's legs. Feraligatr's legs were bulkier, so he wasn't all to phased, but Silvally's avian legs merited a bit of pain.

Gladion grit his teeth. "Silvally…"

"Ice Punch!" Silver commanded. Feraligatr's fist was cloaked in ice as he slammed it into one of the Mankey, knocking it out. "Grr...there's too many of 'em!"

Two more grunts approached, but with a pair of Muk trailing at their sides. "It's the end of the line, boys!"

"Are you sure about that?" A voice echoed through the leaves.

The Rocket Grunts rose up and looked around for the source of the voice until a heavy figure dropped in like a comet!

The grunts Pokemon were sent flying about as the figure was revealed to be an familiar bipedal tortoise or turtle-like Pokemon with water jets jutting out of it's shell.

"Good job, Blastoise." The voice continued as it came closer.

The Rainbow Rocket agents all turned in the direction it came as a figure came into view.

"Just so you know…" The orange-haired young man began, swiping his hand through the air. "You guys don't have a chance!"

Gladion smiled as Silver sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "About time he showed up." The redhead said.

"Blastoise, use Skull Bash!" Blue commanded. The Kanto starter stomped in and slammed it's head into a few Mankey and Raticate.

"Th...three of 'em!?" A female grunt gasped.

"Not good! Zubat, use Supersonic!" The Brooklyn accented grunt demanded.

A Zubat flew in and screeched, sending sound waves at Blastoise. The turtle grimaced as it was assaulted by the attack.

Silver scoffed. "Feraligatr, use Aqua Tail."

Feraligatr charged in and lashed that particular Zubat with his whirlpool-cloaked tail. It was sent crashing into the grunt who called the attack.

"Grrah! Forget this! Muk, use Body Slam!"

The two slime behemoths tackled Feraligatr and Blastoise, smothering them. The crocodilian and turtle were pinned down, struggling to move. Muk made sure to plug Blastoise's water cannons so they couldn't fire.

"What's it gonna be, punk?" The head Grunt began. "You're all alone now!"

"Si...Sillva…" Silvally groaned as he backed away.

Gladion grit his teeth. "We don't have much choice." He turned to his partner. "Silvally...Use Explosion!"

"What!?" The grunt gasped as he backed away.

"I don't like to use it, but we don't have much of a choice here." Gladion said. "I won't let you hurt my partner's Pokemon!"

Silvally charged in, body heating up and glowing red.

The Rocket Grunts and their Pokemon, save for the two Muk fled for the hills as Silvally made contact with the Muk.

Blastoise and Feraligatr barely had time to use Protect before the attack detonated. Explosion went off as the three trainers ducked for cover. The twin Muk were blown off of the two Water-Types and hit the ground, loosing consciousness immediately.

Blue's Blastoise and Silver's Feraligatr lowered their sheilds and Gladion's Silvally managed to barely get back up. The bleached blond handed him a handfull of Oran Berries to restore his HP.

"A bold move. Good thing we taught our Pokemon to use Protect in case something like this happened." Blue noted.

"And they all go scrambling for cover like the weaklings they are." Silver said with a roll of his eyes as he could barely see the two Poison-Types flee.

"Ralll…" Feraligatr hissed next to him.

The redhead patted it on the neck before recalling him to his Ball.

Gladion turned to Blue. "Thanks. For helping us."

"Anytime. I can't stand the Rockets. They made so much trouble for me way back in Kanto. Besides." Blue turned away. "I'm looking for someone close to me that's been missing."

"Is it...your grandpa?" Gladion asked, hearing from Professor Kukui about Professor Oak and his exploits, as well as his relation to Blue. The young man nodded. "Well, I hope you can find him. As for me…" Gladion said, recalling the picture of Lusamine in the file as he clutched his fist. "Someone close to me was taken as well."

Silver saw them all spill their reasons for fighting, before smirking and turning to leave. "Well then. I suppose I'll see you all later. I can't go undercover any further, but I can still battle whenever I see them."

The two of them watched him leave down the forest trail. Blue recalled something Red told him as he squinted at Silver. When they were touring the Sevii Islands, there was a small contingent of Rocket Grunts dispatched to the region, who hadn't got the message that they had disbanded previously.

Red battled their leader, an Admin, who stated that Giovanni had a son. With long red hair.

"So...he's their boss' kid...Guess the apple skewed away from that tree."

"I'm going to rendevous with Looker." Gladion said. "We'll look through these files, and try and find a lead on where they're holding the Aether Foundation workers."

"I'm going to keep searching for what I've lost." Blue declared, giving his wave. "Smell you later." With this, the two of them left in opposite directions.

The former champion of Kanto hung his head lowly as his eyes stabbed into the ground. ' _Where are you…_

' _Grandpa…_ '

0

The Eds, Kevin and Rolf, as well as Miranda, her green haired friend, and Tony gathered around Luxio, who was still seated on his boulder, flicking his tail annoyedly.

"Perhaps the thunder cat is having a dietary imbalance." Rolf said, lying a towel with sausages, ham, turkey legs and other meat items before it.

Luxio peered at the food for a moment, but turned his head.

"Huh...Guess he likes Fancy Feast." Eddy said.

Rain walked up. "Hmm...maybe he'd like his coat brushed?" She produced a hairbrush and stroked his back with it lightly. Luxio growled at her as electricity coarsed through his fur. She immediately backed away. "Ohh...kay...not that."

"Well, not food...and not a grooming problem." Tony said.

Edd hemmed. "Tony, how often do you practice your music?"

Unbeknownst to them, Team Rocket, Edmund and the Kankers peered up from a pitfall they dug in the distance, with binoculars.

"So, there they all are." Meowth said. "And it looks like they're interested in dat Luxio."

Jessie turned to Edmund. "So, Mister Big Shot, if you're so cool, why don't you go out there, and try to take care of business?"

"No way." Edmund said bluntly, making the two agents fall flat on their faces.

"Why you-!?" James spat. "If you were coming with us, why wouldn't you help us, you good-for-nothing-MPH!" Edmund grabbed his mouth.

"Be. Quiet. They'll hear us. I'll make my move when the time is right." The lot of them turned to the Ed's group.

Tony looked skyward. "Hmm...well...I have been practicing a lot lately…More so than usual."

"Don't you think this behavior could be caused by a sense of abandonment?"

"What, like I don't do enough stuff with FrAMP?" Tony look hurt as he glanced at his Pokemon, whose red eyes focused on him.

"Such could be the case. Or perhaps he might not like the kind of music you play." Double D continued.

"Nah, that can't be it. FrAMP loves rock-and-roll."

"Lux." The Luxio nodded.

"Oh-oh! I know! I know!" Ed piped up, making them all turn to him. The boy held his nose, inhaled and blew, forcing something to pop out of his ear. He picked it up, revealing it to be a flute.

The rest of the group watched in confusion as Ed put his lips to the reed and blew out a great melody.

FrAMP perked up, hearing the flute's music, and followed Ed's movements hypnotically.

Immediately, a good deal of the kid's Poke Balls burst open at their sides. Watt, Polter, Volty, Jill, Wotter, Tyreek, Bastion, Freya, Buck, Sunny, and Aurora appeared from light and they, along with the Luxio followed behind Ed as he pranced about, making sidewinding lines. A few regular animals came out of the forest too, trailing behind the young piper.

"What am I...looking at?" Tony asked.

"Ed's always been the musical one of our group...heh-heh…" Double D chuckled.

Jessie, James and Meowth's eyes popped open. "What in the...That kid's flute can control Pokemon!?" Jessie asked.

"We gotta have it!" Meowth said. "Just think of what would happen if we got dat to da boss!"

One of Meowth's old fantasy clouds popped up over his head, as an image of their specific Giovanni appeared within, playing Ed's flute while an army of Pokemon followed behind.

Edmund sighed, popping the cloud with his finger like a balloon. "Not yet."

"What do you mean, not yet!?" James crowed. "If we could get our claws on that, just think of how many Pokemon we could nab without even having to fight!"

"Do you know how to play the flute?"

"Yes actually." Both Jessie and James added.

Edmund facepalmed. "Right...but since I'm the only one out of the seven of us that actually gets anything DONE...I say we should wait until dark. When they're vulnerable...Besides, I gotta have words with my pipsqueak of a little bro."

"Fiiiiine…" Jessie, James and Meowth groaned.

"Then you can go through with whatever plans you got for that stupid flute."

The kids watched their Pokemon follow Ed around like zombies as he continued to play his flute elegantly. Tony chuckled lightly. "Well...I guess FrAMP likes all kinds of music. He must've been hoping for a change up."

"All right, Ed, that's enough!" Eddy said.

"As you wish, maestro!" Ed replied, putting the instrument in his pocket.

As soon as the music stopped, the creatures blinked and looked around to each other.

Edd's Mimikyu turned to Bastion. "(Were we just hypnotized or something?)"

"(A curse of evil tones...it must have been!)" The Combusken replied. Polter ignored his response, but instead turned to Watt.

"(I...don't think I like flutes…)" Watt said.

FrAMP walked up to Tony, swishing his tail from side to side. The Luxio seemed to be in a better mood.

Tony stooped down. "Lemme ask you something, little buddy. Do you not like rock music?"

"Lu...Luuuh…Lux-luxio."

" _I can tranzzzlate. Zrrt!_ " Roto-Z flew up to them. " _FrAMP said that he doesn't HATE it._ "

"Lux-i-lux-luxio-o-xio-lux." FrAMP continued.

" _But he would really like to listen to something a bit more calm and soothing once in a while._ "

"Lux-io." The feline added with a nod.

"Well then." Tony said. "I won't force you to listen to it. I'll leave the door open so you can come and go as you please."

"Come to think of it, you have been playing REALLY late at night lately." Miranda added.

"Yeah...I have." He picked FrAMP back up in his arms. "Tell you what, little bud. I won't practice after 4 pm, then we can hang out and listen to calmer music."

"Lux!" FrAMP replied happily.

"Well I'm glad that could be resolved." Edd said. "But there's another matter at hand."

"Oh right." Tony turned back to the former sockhead. "So, I take it one of you guys wants to challenge me?"

Rolf approached. "I am Rolf, son of a shepherd and denizen of the Old Country. To avenge his honor, Rolf must engage in creature combat with you."

"You got it, dude!" The white haired teen said. "But the Gym's still kinda cluttered up with my equipment. Though I don't see why it has to be in the rules for us to battle there. Lemme just call up the referee."

"Well, if we're all peachy keen now, I'm gonna go and take a walk." Eddy said, striding away.

"You're not staying for the battle?" Rain asked.

"Nah. I gotta catch another 'Mon for mine and Kevin's bet. But I hope Rolf wins." He straightened his vizor cap and continued on his way.

"Rude." The girl said, turning back to see Tony on the phone with his Gym's referree.

"Good news. They were on a supply run, but they're close, so they're headed this way now." Tony affirmed.

"Great! Prepare yourself as Rolf will not back down!" The blue haired farmer kid said proudly.

"That makes two of us."

0

Back along the trail they arrived in Lakesdale from, Eddy was standing against the tree, relieving his bladder, hoping to find something worthwhile. Unknown to him, a dark figure was approaching from behind.

He turned around, only for something to spray into his face.

Edmund stood before his brother as he fell unconscious at his feet. "Heh-heh-heh...Nighty-night, runt." He turned to the large pitcher-plant-like Pokemon behind him. "Nice job, Fangweed."

"Tree-Bell!" The plant-like creature shrieked.

He returned the creature to it's Ball and hefted Eddy up rather easily with one arm as he walked off with him in tow.

0

Rolf and Tony stood across from each other, ready for their match. The ref, a busty young woman in her mid twenties with cocoa hair, wearing punk rock fashions.

"The battle between the Gym Leader Tony, and the challenger Rolf from…" She took a break to read from an index card. "The...Old Country? Hmm...whatever.. -Will now begin! Each trainer may use only three Pokemon, and the battle is over when all of one side's Pokemon are unable to battle! In addition, only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon!"

"Ready, Rolf?" Tony asked.

"As ready as a chicken about to be shoed." Rolf replied, making Tony confused.

"Battle begin!"

 **-Battle! Pokemon Trainer!(Sun and Moon)-**

The two of them each got a Poke Ball out. "Sparkplug, you're on!" Tony shouted, throwing his Poke Ball. In a flash of light, a small spherical, grey-furred Pokemon with rodent-like features, and small metallic yellow spines on it's back. Like a Pikachu would, it had a lightning-bolt shaped tail, albeit more pointed. It's cheeks were yellow.

"Maruu!" It squeaked.

Rolf pulled out his Pokedex, which activated with a ping.

" _Togedemaru. The Roly-poly Pokemon. It's ability to use electricity is weak. If agitated or startled, the 14 spikes on it's back will stand up involuntarily._

"Bastion, come forth!"

From Rolf's Ball, his Combusken disgorged from the Ball, baring his claws.

"Com-baah!" The fire chicken shrieked, ready to fight.

"Sparkplug, use Electric Terrain!" Tony called.

"Toge-deeee-Maruuu!" The hamster-like creature shrieked, shooting electricity in all directions, turning the environment yellow.

Ed felt his hair stand on end, as his eyebrow electrified. "Coolll…" He looked at Double D and Rain as his finger sparked.

"St...static electricity…" Double D noted.

"Is that bad?" Rain asked.

"It's all fun and games until someone's house blows up." The girl's eyes widened.

"Zappity zap zap, guys!~" Ed said as he approached. Thankfully, a call for Fire Spin from Rolf caught his attention. "Ooh! Go, Bastion!" He called, pumping his fist.

The Combusken loosed his flames, which seemed to deal excess damage from his foe's Steel-Typing.

"Sparkplug, you okay?" Tony asked.

The Togedemaru nodded. "To!"

"Good. Give it your best with Zing Zap!"

"Zing...What?" Kevin asked.

Sparkplug started spinning around, gathering electricity from the area, and shooting it from his tail in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Evade, Bastion!" Rolf shouted, surprised at the intensity. His partner tried to leap away, but he wasn't fast enough. The bolt struck him, knocking him down.

"C...Cahh…" He crowed weakly.

"Bastion!" Rolf blanched.

" _Electric Terrain boosts Electric-Type attackzzz…_ " Roto-Z hummed. " _Tony's Togedemaru must be well trained._ "

"We will not submit! Bastion, use the Double Kicks!"

"Busk! Busk!" The Hoenn starter cried, dashing in and giving two quick kicks, making Sparkplug roll away. However, the Young Fowl Pokemon cringed, before clutching his feet. "Buuuhh! Skennn!"

"What in the name of cheese rinds is this!?" Rolf asked. "Rolf demands an explanation!"

" _Togedemaru's Iron Barbs ability! Zrrt!_ " Roto-Z continued. " _It deals light pain to anything that hits it physically._ "

"Now you tell Rolf…Oh?" The blue-haired boy piped up, seeing Bastion rise and breath heavily. He grunted and arched his back as Rolf and the others could see his muscles bulge out.

Kevin pulled out his Pokedex, giving the Combusken a quick scan. "Check it, Rolf! Your bud just forgot Sand Attack and learned that Bulk Up move!"

"It must've been practicing after seeing Brawly's Hariyama!" Double D mused.

Rolf clutched his fist. "Now, snow-hair Tony, let us repeat our earlier exchange! Bastion! Use the Doubled Kicks, one more time!"

"Cooom! Combass!" The avian Pokémon howled, leaping with gusto and slamming his feet into Sparkplug. The Electric/Steel hybrid went flying and hit the ground. Bastion winced at his bruised feet, but stood strong anyway.

Sparkplug's eyes swirled, signaling a faint.

"Togedemaru is unable to battle!" The ref declared, waving her flags. "Combusken is the winner!"

"Good job anyway, Sparkplug." Tony said, scooping up the Roly-poly Pokemon.

"Toh…" The small creature smiled weakly before being returned to it's Ball.

"Your Pokémon's pretty strong." Tony said. "But we aren't about to lose! Go, Anglie!" He threw another Poke Ball, this time I Great Ball. It popped open with a hiss, revealing a blue Pokémon with a pair of antennae bearing yellow bulbs.

Ed pulled out his Dex. "Chinchou, the Angler Pokémon. When it senses danger, it discharges positive and negative electricity from it's antennae."

"Let us continue!" Rolf suggested. "Bastion! Bulk yourself up!"

"Caaaaahm!" Combusken shouted, muscles expanding outward with loud creaking noises.

Tony smirked. "Anglie, give em a Bubblebeam!"

"(What!?)" Bastion shrieked, before the Chinchou spat a stream of cool bubbles in his face. "(The stream of bubbles is too great for Bastion!)" He recoiled, covering his face as each bubble produced a sharp stinging feeling.

"So, its Electric and Water type!?" Kevin gasped. "Better swap out, Rolfie boy!"

"No!" Rolf protested, folding his arms. "Rolf will not."

"Cahmbusbus!" Bastion crowed, mimmicking his gesture.

"We are no cowards! Bastion! Doubled Kicks!"

Bastion flew in, ready to dole out some pain. He did a flying spin before delivering twin, consecutive roundhouse kicks to Chinchou.

"Chinchin!" The Angler Pokémon cried. She was hurt, but not out. **Barely**.

"I respect that never retreat attitude." Tony grinned. "And we share that sentiment! Anglie, us Hydro Pump!"

The Chinchou inhaled deeply, gathering all her water energy forces, before exhaling a spiralling deluge of water at Bastion. The chicken-like Pokemon crowed as he recoiled.

With one shot, he was sent flying into he dirt, sopping wet.

"Bastion!" Rolf called, running up to the bird.

"Cammbus...Ken…" Bastion cawed weakly.

"Combusken is unable to battle!" The referee declared. "Chinchou's the winner!"

Rolf hefted Bastion up over his shoulder. "Rolf is proud of you, noble fowl. Rest easy." He laid his Combusken in the grass, taking a pillow filled with hay he seemingly produced from nowhere and stuffing it under his head.

"Well well. You really care about your bird." Tony mused.

"You should see his real chickens!" Ed smiled. "He makes shoes for them!"

Tony raised his brow as Rolf pulled out his Poke Ball. "Gogoat! Rolf requires your assistance!" He threw it out, making it pop open and loose the flora-draped goat.

"Gooo-gooat!" The Grass-Type bleated, before turning back to his trainer.

"Rolf begs your assistance in defeating this one." Rolf said, clasping his hands. "Please, let us stand together as one."

Gogoat pondered the boy's request before nodding. "Goa!"

"He's actually gonna fight for Rolf!" Rain said.

"I suppose he's finally calmed down from being traded away by his previous trainer." Edd added. "Roto-Z told me he was miffed about that.

"Bring it on!" Tony demanded.

"Gogoat, use the whipping vines!" Rolf hollered.

"Anglina, use Ice Beam!"

The Chinchou loosed her beam of freezing light, but as soon as it fired, Gogoat ibex-hopped fully over her and whipped in the back with his vines. The Chinchou was knocked back and rendered unconscious.

"Ch...Chinchou…" Anglie groaned.

"Anglie!" Tony said, producing her Ball.

"Chinchou is unable to battle! Gogoat is the winner!" The referee called.

"Rest easy, Anglie…" Tony called as Gogoat strolled up to Rolf, lying beside him and snorting.

Rolf smiled and stroked the goatlike Pokémon's horns. "Thank you for fighting for Rolf. You have done all he requested of you."

Gogoat's eyes widened from his touch as a burst of energy flew about from within. It felt calm...soothing.

The two battlers recalled their Pokemon.

"They're both decent battlers." Miranda said from the side. "Now it's time for the final match."

Tony looked down to his Luxio. FrAMP growled "Lux!" and pranced up to face Rolf's next Pokemon.

Rolf pulled his last Ball. "Prepare yourself! This is Rolf's prized Pokemon! Freya! Rolf selects you!"

He threw the Ball and it whirred through the air, popping open.

"Marr-Mar!" The Mareep cried as she was summoned forth. She hopped around briskly, before seeing her opponent.

"Begin!" The referee commanded.

FrAMP immediately lurched forward and let out a loud lion-like roar. Freya cringed and shrunk back. "Marr!?"

"That was Intimidate!" Roto-Z whirred, fluttering about. "It cuts half of the opponent's physical attack force!"

"Stay strong magic sheep!" Ed called.

"FrAMP! Use Bite!" Tony commanded.

The Electric feline ran up and bit Freya on her leg. Freya cried loudly, but managed to shape him off.

"Freya! Use Thunder Shock!" Rolf demanded.

"Maaaareeeep!" Freya shrieked, shooting electricity at FrAMP. However, instead of acting pained, the Luxio seemed to smile at being shocked.

Rolf scowled. No effect.

"Maybe Thunder Shock wasn't the best option." Tony said. "FrAMP, use Thunder Fang!"

The Luxio charged at his sheeplike opponent, fangs sparking with lightning. He sank his teeth into her fleece. Freya winced, but managed to hold strong. Her fleece seemed to swell up.

"Now, Freya! Thunder Shock again!" Freya bowed down and loosed all the built up electricity in her fleece, zapping FrAMP roughly. The feline recoiled backward. "And follow through with a Tackle!"

"Marr!" Freya called, slamming into FrAMP. Tony's Luxio howled, staggering back.

"(She's strong…)" Her opponent thought. "(But I'm not losing!)"

"FrAMP, don't back down! Use Leer!" Tony commanded.

"Luux!" His Pokemon snarled, glaring at Freya. The sheep backed away before shaking herself.

"(No! I'm not...I'm not afraid!)" She declared.

"We shall not give in!" Rolf stated and whipped his arm. "Confusing Ray!"

"(One Confuse Ray coming right up, shepherd boy!)" Freya declared, lolling her tail out, which took on a green glow. FrAMP found himself staring at the orb on the end, lulled into a trance.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Tony gasped. "FrAMP, snap out of it and use Bite!"

"Lu...Lu-luxio…" FrAMP moaned, lazily staggering to the side and taking a bite out of a rock. He spat it out immediately, feeling pain in his jaw. "Iooo!"

"Now Freya! Let us end this battle and earn Rolf his Monster Training badge! Gem of Power!"

Freya lowered her tail once more, but this time gathering offensive energy into the orb at the tip. "Marmarmar-mar-maarrrr...EEP!" She swiped her tail, loosing a sparkling stream of light carrying the power of stone inside. FrAMP was hit in the side of the face, knocked back to the side and into Tony's leg.

"Luuuuxx…" FrAMP groaned as his eyes swirled.

"Does this mean-!?" Rain began excitedly.

The ref walked up and looked FrAMP over before raising her flag. "Luxio is unable to battle! Mareep is the winner!"

Rolf jovially said something in his native tongue and ran up to Freya, picking the Mareep up and swinging her around. "Ya-hah! Rolf's sheep is victorious! Rolf's sheep is victorious!"

"Well, you only won because FrAMP is moreover really my pet, instead of a battler." Tony smirked. "But he's still pretty strong. Congratulations! You've won!"

Rolf held Freya tightly in his arms. "You have made Rolf proud and as a reward, he will wash your fleece with the finest fragrance soaps!"

The Mareep on the other hand was overcome with joy, her eyes radiating happiness. A happiness that spread over her very being.

Double D and the others watched as Freya started to glow. "Rolf! Look!"

"Oh?" Rolf asked, opening his eyes to see his Pokemon glowing with light as her body started to change. She transitioned to an upright posture, and grew slightly. The wool shrank away until it only covered her head and neck.

The light died down, revealing her skin to be pink, with a blue orb tipped tail. Her forlegs, or rather stubby arms now, were wrapped tightly around Rolf.

"(Thank you Rolf! You're such a lovely trainer!)" Freya said in Pokespeak, with a softer, more elegant tone of voice.

"The electric sheep has advanced in growth?" Rolf checked his Pokedex, which activated with a ping.

" _Flaffy. The Wool Pokemon, and the evolved form of Mareep. The skin in which fleece doesn't grow is rubbery and does not conduct electricity. Those spots are safe to touch._ "

Rolf smiled, before giving her belly a poke.

"Flaff!" Freya exclaimed, shivering. "(Don't do that!)"

The boy ignored whatever she might've said and held her arm while giving her a belly rub. The Flaffy seemed to giggle and fall to the ground, unable to resist his affection. "It is so soft!" He said before Tony approached.

The boy held out a metal tin with a strange badge inside. It was round, with a blue lightning bolt theme and four yellow wave-like patterns inside.

"As proof of your victory, Rolf, take this Pulse Badge!" The Gym Leader said.

Rolf smiled and accepted. "Thank you much! It will look nice with my Urban Ranger badges!"

"Well, I have to go now. You guys take care of yourselves." Tony said as FrAMP regained consciousness, grooming himself. He picked the Luxio up. "I think this guy and I are gonna go for a walk. We need to spend a bit more quality time together."

"You do that." Kevin added. "And maybe work on your chords the next time you pick up the guitar."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"

The group all started to laugh, along with Miranda and her friend.

0

Eddy groaned as he woke up, with a pounding sensation in his head and irritated sinuses. "Oh man...where...where am I?" He asked. A blurry figure came into view. A tall one with a well built frame, wearing a cap.

"Hey, who in the heck are you!?" Eddy snapped as he leapt to his feet. "What's the big idea, sneaking up and knockin' a guy out when he's trying to take a leak!"

The figure lowered his head.

"I'm talking to you, you-!?" Eddy squealed as he saw the golf cap atop his head. As well as the three hairs that ran passed the stranger's shoulders. "N...No…"

The figure took hold of the bill of his cap.

"Been a while hasn't it? Heh...heh...heh-heh-heh-heh!" The young man snickered. "Since the Rocket Carrier you snuck on board, huh?"

Eddy backed away, until he couldn't back away any further. He looked up, eyes widening as they came face to face with Jessie's large bosom, covered by the Rainbow Rocket Uniform. The magenta-haired woman smiled down menacingly at him. "Hi there...RUNT." She said in a threatening manner, before cringing slightly.

' _Runt...doesn't roll off the tongue as well as twerp._ '

"Ah! Eww! Ahh!" Eddy shrieked as he leapt forward, only for the figure in the cap to grab him by the shoulders.

"Relax, kid. We just wanna talk to ya."

"Like HECK I'm gonna talk to you!" Eddy spat, twirling away. "Why? How!? Why are you with them!?" The man remained silent, face obscured by his bandana and sunglasses.

"I asked you a question! Bro!" Eddy shouted.

Edmund sneered beneath his face disguise before pulling off the bandana and shades, revealing his face, which resembled Eddy's to a T, yet older and more menacing, with a scar under one of his dark rimmed eyes.

"Guess it's time for a little brotherly love." He said sarcastically.

Eddy sweatdropped, hoping to the heavens that his friends knew he had been gone to long, and were looking for him.

' _Double D...Ed...heck, even Kevin-! H...help!_ ' He thought as Jessie backed away and his brother approached.

0

 **Ooh. Dark ending to a rather light chapter. I have to level with you all, I kinda think I botched it with the Luxio plot. But I wanted something lighter toned to end with Edmund and Eddy reuniting and Freya involving because she'll be important in a battle later when she becomes Ampharos.**

 **Also, i got the whole, uniform changing machine idea from the one in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. I love that game still to this day and wish I still had it. Or wish Nintendo would do a re-release on the Switch.**

 **Wanted to add the Gladion looking for Lusamine and Blue looking for Samuel Oak for a while, and this was the perfect time to do so. They'll meet up with the Group in a chapter or two as well. Wanted to put Hugh from Gen V in the mix, but I thought that might be a bit too much to follow in this already convoluted fanfic. Plus I'm watching my neice and nephew for a few days, so I hope you'll forgive if it looks sloppy in some places in terms of italics and such.**

 **But, I digress. Whatever digress means.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Battle of Brothers, coming soon! Until then, don't be afraid to fav, follow, review, or share this fic with a friend.**


	33. Battle of Brothers

**Last Rainbow Rocket Ed-scendant. Edmund was formally acquainted with the infamous Team Rocket Trio hailing from the anime, as well as the Kanker Sisters. In a gambit for revenge against the Eds for their Mucky Boy prank, Jessie and James set upon them while they were helping an Ed-worlder Gym Leader, but stopped after witnessing Ed's flute, which seemed to hypnotically control Pokemon. Edmund stopped them from taking action, and absconded with his younger brother Eddy after he'd left when Tony agreed to have an official battle with Rolf.**

 **Now, alone and forced to confront his brother, Eddy must find some way to escape!**

0

The shortstack boy shivered as he backed away from Edmund and Jessie. He had no idea where he was, if the others were in hearing distance of one of his loud shouts.

Oh who was he kidding.

"HEEEEEEY GUUUUYS! COME AND-" Immediately, Jessie pounced and muffled him. His face ran hot at the older woman's touch, but this was no time for that. He reared forward and slammed the back of his head against her chest, forcing her to release him.

"Oh!" Jessie wailed, falling on her behind. Eddy leapt away and reached for his Poke Ball belt, but couldn't feel any of the spheres on it.

"Heh-heh-heh…" Edmund chuckled. "Those're some nice new duds there, pipsqueak." He made note of his black pants with a smoky flame design, as well as his visor hat and vest.

"I especially like the belt." An effeminate voice laughed from the side. Eddy looked to see James holding his Poke Ball belt, wagging it tauntingly at him.

"You! Give those back!" Eddy bolted up, steaming mad.

"I'd say they belong to Team Rainbow Rocket now!" The blue-haired man chuckled.

"Eat it, kid!" Jessie smirked. "They're ours now, and they'll serve us well-"

"GIVE THEM TO HIM!" Edmund roared angrily, making the other three jerk back.

"But...But-" James and Jessie stammered.

"I want to see what kinda puny power he's got!" Edmund smirked, pulling out an Ultra Ball. "You losers can go play with the ankle-biters."

The Kankers poked their heads up from behind their mentors. "And what about us!?" Lee growled.

"You can stay and watch." Edmund said. "I like an audience." He threw his Ball casually, and in a burst of light, a large pitcher plant-like Pokemon appeared before him.

"Treee! Treee!" It hissed, waving it's leaves around.

"Y-YOU HAVE A VICTREEBEL!?" James screeched, making a dive for it, only for Jessie and Meowth to restrain him.

"Calm down, James!" Jessie demanded.

"But-but-but I want it! I need it! I had so many fond memories!" He protested, making grabs at the air.

"Of yours tryin' to make a meal outta ya?!" Meowth spat. "Look pal, we got a job to do! We can't let dis stooge out-Rocket us!"

James came back down to earth and nodded. "Right!" He threw the belt down to Eddy, who grabbed hold of it.

"Catchya later, tiny twerp!" Jessie waved playfully as she, James and Meowth left.

Lee folded her arms. She didn't like anyone but her teasing her man like that.

"Well, lil' Eddy?" Edmund smirked. "I'm waiting. Or should I just have Fangweed here make mincemeat outta you?"

Eddy pulled out his Pokedex with a ping. " _Victreebel. The Flycatcher Pokemon. It is filled with digestive acid that instantly melts anything unfortunate enough to fall inside._ "

"That's...really...sick!" He groaned.

"Hurry up!" Edmund demanded, as Fangweed swiped one of his leaves impatiently.

"Fine!" Eddy shouted. He pulled out a Quick Ball. "Go, Torchy!" The Ball opened in a burst of blue light overlaying yellow light, and it coalesced into the form of the Fire-Type Puppy Pokemon.

"Groww!" The Growlithe barked.

- **Battle! Team Skull Boss!-**

"Fangweed! Use Slam!" Edmund shouted.

"Viccvicc!" Fangweed shrieked, swinging forward using the vine atop his head and slamming directly into Torchy.

"Rrruuaff!" Torchy whined as he was nearly flattened. After a moment, the huge plant finally hopped off of him. Torchy shook himself off.

"Ember!" Eddy hollered.

"Grrr-raaf!" The Growlithe's hairs arched as he loosed a burst of fire at Fangweed. Unfortunately, the Victrebell was completely unharmed, save for a scorch mark on it's belly that vanished with a rub of it's leaf.

"Y...You gotta be kidding me! That's super effective!" Eddy's jaw gaped.

"Heh-heh...You'd be surprised at what all the boss man gives his higher ups to pump their Pokemon full of to buff 'em up!" Edmund grinned. "And I feed it to 'em almost all day long!"

"Torchy, use Flame Wheel!" Eddy called.

"Grrroawww!" Torchy growled, flames encompassing his form. He dashed up to Fangweed, slamming into him. The Victreebel was knocked back, but smacked him away with one of his leaves, making him whine.

"Torchy!" Eddy grimaced as the Growlithe struggled to rise up. He pulled out his Ball and drew him back inside.

"Giving up already?" Edmund asked mockingly, recalling Fangweed as well. "C'mon, bro! That's not like you!"

"Shut up!" Eddy spat, throwing another Ball. "Boss, go!" The sphere popped open with a hiss, loosing the Alolan Meowth.

Immediately upon seeing Edmund, Boss got down on all fours, arched his back and hissed. "(I don't like the looks of youse!)"

"A cat? REALLY?" Edmund asked, producing another Ultra Ball. "Go, Screamer!"

As the Ball popped open, the light flooded out to reveal a bulky purple Pokemon with tube-like protrusions on its head and tail.

"LOOOUD!" The creature roared loudy.

"Oh come on, what is that thing!?" Eddy gasped, scanning it with his Dex.

" _Exploud. The Loud Noise Pokemon. It causes earthquakes from the tremors it creates by bellowing. If it violently inhales from the ports all over it's body, that is a sign that is is about to unleash a huge bellow."_

"Definitely not your average opera singer." Marie joked.

"Boss, be careful!"

"Nyaarrrr…" The Meowth brought out his claws.

"Use Fury Swipes!" Eddy called.

The Scratch Cat spewed and lunged, slashing the Exploud with his claws. Annoyed, Screamer grabbed Boss by his neck fat and held him up. "Mrrrowth!?"

"Use Echoed Voice!" Edmund commanded.

"Ex-PLOUD!" Screamer roared in Boss' face, illiciting a wail from the Meowth.

Eddy shook his fist. "Not good! Boss, use Bite!"

Boss reared back and bit down on the Exploud's face. "S'plouuud!" Screamer let out a hiss as he let go and Boss landed on his feet. He hopped up, biting one of the tubes atop his enemy's head.

"Snap out of it, Screamer! Use Low Kick!" Edmund yelled.

Screamer managed to throw Boss off and deliver a sharp kick to his legs, knocking him down.

In a fright, Eddy pulled out his Poke Ball. "Boss, get back!" He recalled the Alolan feline.

Edmund sighed, recalled his Exploud as well. "Can't duck me forever, bro! Haha…"

Eddy shakingly pulled out Volty's Ultra Ball as Edmund pulled one of his own. "Skystrike, Go!" The older sibling tossed his Ball, which loosed an Aerodactyl.

"AEEERO!" The pterodactyl Pokemon screamed, spreading it's enormous bat wings.

"Oh come on!" Eddy pleaded. He groaned before letting the Ultra Ball in his hand hit the ground. "Volty, go."

In a flurry of yellow light and sparkles, the Shiny Pikachu burst free into the world. "Pika-chu!?" He backed away at the sight of the hungry-looking Aerodactyl.

The Rock and Flying-Type soared in, fangs bared. "Daaactyl!"

"Crunch!" Edmund demanded. Skystrike opened his gaping maw, as if trying to wholesale eat Volty. The Pikachu frontflipped, managing to duck underneath him.

"Focus Punch!" Eddy shouted from the side. Volty balled his paw, gathering his forces, and managed to deliver a glowing punch to Skystrike's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The Aerodactyl shrieked and swirlled around, snapping at Volty, but the Pikachu bolted straight upward.

Volty landed next to Eddy. "Pi...pi...chu…" He panted heavily.

"Stay strong...Volty." Eddy whispered. ' _Come on, guys... hurry!_ '

As Eddy made his silent prayer, a being that had been watching the battle to this point, heading off to find the ones he'd been travelling with.

0

Ed lifted a cypress tree up with his bare hands, looking down at the hole underneath. "Eddy! He's not here either, guys!"

"Ed, that's the fifth tree you looked under. I doubt he's under a tree." Rain said, having come to accept that anything is possible with her new friends.

"Let him be." Rolf added. "Edd-boy, bring forth your owl to search from the skies."

"I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner." Edd said. He walked up, pulling his Noctowl's Poke Ball out. "Go-!" He stopped short of throwing it as a funny smell came to him. ' _Th...this is..._ '

Kevin yawned. "Okay...I know it's broad daylight...but I'm gonna...catch some winks."

"No, Kevin! Don't!" Edd shouted and extended his arms. Unfortunately the jock ignored him and lied down, using his cap for a pillow.

"What's wrong with...aaahh...I'm...sleepy…" Rain said, eyes fluttering.

"Rain, don't!" Double D added, only for her to nod off to dreamland, falling out at his feet.

"Night night, Ed…" The resident lump intoned as a curious aroma singed his nostrils and falling asleep face first.

This left only Rolf, Double D and his Rotom Dex left awake until the possessed Pokedex went into sleep mode. "Edd boy? Do you smell it?" Rolf asked. "The accursed faeries play their tricks upon us!"

"This isn't the work of any fairies, Rolf! This is-" Before Rolf could respond, he fainted backwards. He turned around, hoping to spot their invisible attackers. "Who's there!?"

A red light flooded the air. "Prepare for trouble!" A feminine voice echoed.

"And make it double!" An effeminate male voice added.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

Twin sihouettes showed through a green fog that clouded the area. Double D immediately recognized their shapes.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie said as she stepped through the artificial fog.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James rhymed as he came into view.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

The small form of their Meowth popped up between them. "Meowth, that's right!" He added.

Double D watched the fog clear as it was revealed that James's Amoongus was the cause. "I knew it... Sleep Powder." He held down the bill of his cap.

"That's right, little boy!" Jessie sneered. "Though the question is, how did you manage to avoid hitting the hay like your friends?"

"I have a Venomoth. I've developed somewhat of an immunity."

"Well den, I guess that just means we have to handle you da hard way!" Meowth smirked.

"What have you done with Eddy? Where's my friend!" Edd asked. "I demand to know!"

"Oh, so Eddy is his name, huh?" James asked with a huff. "He's having family time right now. No need for you to get involved. Hahahaha!"

"'Family time'? What are you talking about?" The boy then recalled the incident on the Rocket Carrier that stranded them somewhere near Lemon Brook.

The tall Rocket Grunt with the golf cap and sunglasses. Upon seeing a gold tooth in his mouth, Eddy began to panic and writhe away, screaming.

Then he remembered the name.

"Edmund…" Double D began. "So then…" Eddy always had a tendency to boast about his older brother, but he never called him by name. "So...it seems Eddy's Brother isn't as illustrious as Eddy led on about."

Edd shrank away, but with the others unconscious, they had no opportunity to defend themselves.

' _I...I have to be the one to do this...it has...to be me.'_ He clutched the Poké Ball tightly in his hand.

James Amoongus and Jessie's Wobbuffet took center stage.

"So, are you going to surrender your Pokémon this time, or are we going to have to take them by extreme force?" Meowth snickered.

"I... I'll never give up my friends!" Edd declared, shaking.

"Oh, look at him, James. I think the widdle boy's gonna cry!" Jessie taunted loudly.

"Dream on, kid! A scrawny twerp like you couldn't defend a picnic from a Munchlax!" James added.

Edd's eyes sharpened as he grit his teeth together. He took two Poké Balls in one hand and threw them out "RAAAAH-!"

His Noctowl, Galileo, and his Cyndaquil, Cinder appeared in twin flashes of light.

"Hoo-hroo-!" Galileo called, aggressively spreading his wings and standing tall.

"Qu-quill!?" Cinder's eyes actually opened wide as he caught sight of Jessie and James' Rainbow Rocket uniforms.

This reminded him of the men that took his family away.

They wore the exact same uniforms.

"Quill! Cynda-cynda-cyndaquil-!" He thrashed about in terror, tearing up and screaming.

"Cinder!" Double D gasped at his Pokémon's behavior.

"I think the little Cyndaquil's out of it!" Meowth chuckled. "He's too scared to fight!"

Cinder sniffled to himself until a wing wrapped around him. He looked up to see Galileo's wise gaze.

"(Worry not, young one.)" He said in an intelligent tone of voice. "(I shall be at your side. And what's more, our enemy seems quite lackluster.)"

"I'll lack your luster, ya glorified Pidgey!" Meowth growled at understanding his speech.

Galileo glared up at Meowth sternly.

"Galileo. Cinder. Please. We have to fight to keep our friends safe. I don't want to do this but there's no other option!"

Cinder closed his eyes, and saw a vision of flame. In the center of the flame, he saw an image of a tall badger-like creature, standing tall against the darkness.

He arched his back as fire jets ignited from his it. "Cynda!"

"Great!" Double D said. "We can do this!" At his side, Watt had burst free from his own Ball.

"Pi-pi-pichu!" He called, encouraging Cinder.

"Enough of this! Amoongus, use Mega Drain!"

"Aaamooon!" The sentient giant mushroom howled, raising the caps at his sides and lashing out with green energy whips at Cinder. His Noctowl comrade dove in and shielded him from the attack that wrapped around him and siphoned his energy.

"(Onward, young Cinder!)" Galileo commanded. (Fire is the Amoongus Achilles Heel!)"

"(Right!)"

"Cinder, use Flamethrower!" Edd called.

"Cynda-QUILL!" Cinder cried, loosing a stream of flame from his mouth, burning Amoongus somewhat.

"You'll pay for that cheap trick!" Jessie snarled.

Edd waved his hand toward her. "Galileo, use Aerial Ace!"

The large owl dove in, slamming his beak into Wobbuffet, but not before the latter's trainer issued a command. The Patient Pokémon gained a red glow as Galileo was knocked away with quite a bit of force.

"What!?" Double D asked.

"Mwah-hahahaha-ha!" Jessie cackled proudly. "Try that again! I dare you."

"I'm not stupid. Cinder! Finish Amoongus with Ember!"

"(Coming right up, Double D!)" Cinder shouted, spitting embers toward Amoongus.

"Wobbufett, use Mirror Coat!" Jessie commanded.

"Wabbah!" Wobbufett affirmed, leaping in front of Amoongus, and gaining a darker red glow. The embers smacked against his form, but seemed to intensify and redirect themselves toward Cinder. The Fire Mouse recoiled, but was saved by Galileo, who fluttered in front of him.

"Hroo!" The Noctowl cried in pain, hunching over, wings slooping.

"Galileo!" Double D grimaced.

"Seems bird brain doesn't know how to stay out of the way!" James smirked. "Finish it off, Amoongus! Use Energy Ball!"

"Ammmooon, GUS!" Amoongus cried, cupping his caps together and shooting the glowing green energy orb.

Before it would've hit, Galileo managed to scoop Cinder up and take off flying halfhazardly.

"Good save, friend!" Double D said. "Cinder, use a Smokescreen!"

"Quiiiiiiill!" Cinder squealed, loosing a tremendous cloud of black smoke from his maw.

The two Rocket agents coughed and staggered through the cloud, knocking into each other's Pokemon. "Graah!" Jessie growled.

"Now, Cinder, rush in with a rolling Tackle!" Eddward yelled.

Galileo dove in with the Cyndaquil leaping off his back. He rolled forward in midair and powered through the cloud, striking Amoongus.

The mushroom Pokemon went down for the count, collapsing at Jessie's feet as the smoke cleared.

"Grr…" James groaned before returning it to it's Ball. "You just got lucky!" He produced another Poke Ball. "Come out, Mareanie!"

He threw the Ball and from it emerged the small tentacle-haired Pokemon that somewhat resembled an anthropomorphised sea urchin, or anemone.

Immediately, Mareanie leapt onto James' shoulder and started snuggling his face, which then turned purple from venom. "Y-yes, yes, I'm happy to see you too. Now do you see that punk with the bird and the rat?"

"Mareea?" Mareanie asked.

"Go douse them with Liquidation!"

The venomous water type hopped out to face Galileo and Cinder. She made a deep, deep inhale before launching a virtual arrow of hyper-compressed water at them.

"Flee, hurry!" Double D shouted.

The Noctowl and Cyndaquil leapt out of the way, but not before Mareanie leapt in close.

"Spike Cannon!" James commanded.

"Maaaareea!" Mareanie shrieked, fluttering her tentacles and shooting numerous glowing spikes from her head. Cinder and Galileo squealed and shrieked in response as they were shot down.

Edd grimaced. "Galileo, use Extrasensory!"

Galileo reared his head up as his eyes glowed red.

Mareanie was caught in a psychic-energy vortex, bouncing back and forth as she was sent back into the ground.

"Why you!?" James asked, turning to Jessie. "Call Wobuffet back! This little egghead already knows about it's reflection power!"

"I think I'll pass." Jessie retorted. "After all, one of us needs to play defense."

"There's an old saying I should remind you off." Double D interjected. "Divided, we fall! Cinder, use Ember on Wobbuffet again!"

"Cynda-quil!" Cinder squeaked, spitting embers directly onto Wobbufett.

"Mirror Coat!" Jessie called.

"Wabbah-fett!" The bulbous organism vocalized as he shielded his eyes and gained a red glow. The embers smacked against his skin-tight barrier, intensified and shot back toward Cinder. The Fire Mouse was knocked back, but not badly hurt.

Double D analyzed the move. ' _Hmmm...Counter is meant to challenge physical attacks...while Mirror Coat deals with ranged attacks. In either case, both moves double the damage dealt...But by that logic, Wobbufett too is taking damage…_ '

True to his thoughts, Wobbuffet was sweating, but didn't look too winded.

"Hmm...Cinder, come back!" Edd shouted. His Cyndaquil immediately shot up and bolted over to his side as he produced another Poke Ball. "Go, Galapago!"

The Ball burst open and his Tirtouga manifested in a flash of light. "Ti-rtou!" The proto-turtle Pokemon vocalized, happy to be out for fresh air. He immediately looked around to take in the gravity of the situation. "(Oops...Did I come in at the wrong time?)"

"(You most certainly did not.)" The big brown owl at his side said. "(In fact, with how dangerous this is for young Cinder, you were swapped in at just the perfect time.)"

Galapago seemed to smile. "(Well, I'm glad I could help then!)"

"Enough chattering, whatever you're going on about!" James spat. "Mareanie, use Sludge Bomb!"

Mareanie leapt up and spat blobs of poisonous gunk at the two of them. Galileo managed to dodge them, but Galapago was slower. He was forced to take a few blasts from the attack.

"(Eww...gross!)" The turtle groaned.

"Galapago, I know this is your first battle, but your services are most urgently required!" Double D said. "Please, make use of Bite!"

"(With pleasure!)" The Tirtouga lunged in, slapping the earth with his flippers to lung in and bite Mareanie. The urchin/anemone-like creature wailed as she leapt back.

"(You brute!)" She huffed.

Edd turned to Wobuffett. "Now to take care of that problem! Use Aqua Jet!"

"(Incoming!)" Galapago charged, being sucked into a tunnel of water and flying toward the Patient Pokemon.

"Wobbuffet, use Counter!" Jessie commanded, anticipating the physical attack.

Double D smiked. "Now, Galileo, use Extrasensory once more!"

Galileo's eyes glowed as Galapago's Aqua Jet was wrapped in a spiral of psionic power.

"Hey! No fair!" James protested.

"I can target one Pokemon with two attacks just fine." Double D smirked. "But can Wobuffett react to two attacks at once?"

"Mirror Coat, Wobbuffet, hurry!" Jessie shouted pleadingly. The Psychic-Type panicked, wriggling around. His Counter order was already locked in, so he couldn't just swap to Mirror Coat on a dime.

Tirtouga slammed into Wobbuffet's chest, the two of them exploding backward. Wobbuffet fell out, losing consciousness. "Wabbah…" It groaned. Jessie grimaced and recalled him.

"Come out, Seviper!" With a hurl of a second Ball, the huge Fang Snake Pokémon took to the field.

"Seviiiper!" It hissed aggressively.

"(This one...may be troublesome…)" Galileo chirped uneasily.

- **Yu-Gi-Oh! Ost: Start the Counterattack** -

"Galileo...take a good rest." Double D said quietly, calling him back.

"What's wrong, 'sockhead?'" James asked. "Afraid of my Seviper? Haha…"

Edd leered up at her. "I'm not strong like Kevin or Eddy. Nor do am I oblivious to danger like Ed. Or relish combat like Rolf...I suppose you couldn't even call someone like me an actual Pokémon Trainer.

"But if someone is in danger of hurting the ones I care about…

"I will fight to protect them! And that includes my Pokémon! So I believe it's time for YOU to prepare for trouble!"

"He stole my line!" Jessie interjected.

"Go, Polter!" With a toss of his own Poke Ball, Edds own Mimikyu appeared, the black tassels made from the remains of his signature ski cap blowing in the wind.

"Mi-mi!" Polter shrieked happily, scuttling about.

Meowth gasped and recoiled behind James. "Don't let it come near me-!"

Polter leaned in closer, hissing loudly. Even though Jessie didn't have _her_ Mimikyu with her, she could still sense it's hateful aura.

"I'm not scared…I know how you work!" Jessie boasted. "Seviper, use Poison Tail!"

The snake lunged, whipping around and lashing out with its venom drenched tail. Polter leapt up, countering with her Shadow Claw.

The two crosscountered and landed on the ground. Polter's head lolled about as it's Disguise busted.

"Mareanie, use Liquidation again!" James cried. The Poison/Water Type fired her blast of water.

"Galapago, use Protect!" Double D called. The turtle charged in, generating a green barrier around them, which repelled the Liquidation attack.

"Now, Polter, use Play Rough!"

Polter flew in, wildly smacking Mareanie around with her costume head and tail stick. The Poison-Type wailed, backing away toward James.

"It would seem she's almost ready to give up." Double D noted. "You'd better call her back."

James smirked. "You think so, huh? Well I have something that you don't that gives us the edge!"

"What are you-?" James rolled up his sleeve, giving Double D complete view of a ring on his wrist, with a black crystal inside. "That's just like... Eddy's ring!"

"A Z-Ring. Precisely!" James said. And it's pristine powers will allow us to wreak our vengeance!"

The blue haired Rocket Agent began to perform the Dark-Type Z-Move pose. "Mareanie! Use Black-Hole Eclipse!"

Mareanie cupped her tentacles, forming an orb of blackness as the attacks name magically wrote out above her head.

"Get back!" Double D called.

Polter and Galapago both looked back before Mareanie fired her orb, which flew into the air and began to expand, drawing everything around it inside.

Edd grimaced. ' _How is this possible!? His Pokémon somehow made a miniature black hole!_ ' He thought, digging in his heels and grabbed onto Watt and Cinder in his arms.

"Pi-chu pi!" The albino Pichu wailed as Cinder buried his face into Edds shirt. The singularity burst, as Polter and Galapago flew into the ground.

"M...Mi...kyyyuuu…" The former hissed weakly as she writhed upright.

"Tir...touu…" Galapago groaned.

Double D bit his lip. "Return!" He called, holding up Polter's Great Ball and Galapago's Poké Ball, recalling them inside.

"Is that really all you've got?" Jessie asked.

"The games no fun if you don't put up a fight!" Meowth added. "Maybe we'll go back and check up how Big Bro's treating your friend!"

Edd gripped his next Poke Ball tightly. "Watt…"

"Pichu?" Watt perked up at his side.

"Let's do this together!"

"Pi!" Watt agreed, sprinting out to face Mareanie and Seviper.

"Nat, come out too!" Edd threw his last Ball, and from it, the Venomoth burst free into the world.

"Nomoth-Venomoth!" The Poison Moth Pokémon flew out next to Watt. The two of them exchanged a glance and turned to greet their adversaries.

"Venomoth, use Psybeam!" Edd called.

"(E-e-e-eat th-this!)" Nat screeched, loosing a beam of psionic energy to hit Seviper in the side.

(Hey! That hurt, you overgrown Weedle!)" Seviper hissed.

"(That's no Weedle! That's my friend!)" Watt interrupted, cheeks sparking.

"Watt, use Thunder Shock on Mareanie!" Double D shouted.

"Piii-chuuuu!" Watt cried out, loosing an intense electric jolt, that zapped Mareanie.

"(YOW!)" Mareanie wailed, shivering back to James.

"That Thunder Shock...that seemed too strong for an ordinary Pichu…" Jessie began. "Even a sunbleached one like yours."

"He's not an ordinary Pichu." Double D glanced to the side, turning red at remembering Dialga's words. "Someone very powerful, but very arrogant told me that my dearest friend Watt here was made in a laboratory so as to be made a weapon!" He glared venomously at Jessie and James.

"So tell me…

"Did Team Rainbow Rocket have anything to do with that!?"

The three agents paused before breaking out into laughter, further incensing the boy.

"Answer the question!" Double D roared, turning a deeper shade of pink than Eddy and almost losing his hat.

"Why would we want to make a pale Pichu?" James asked. "Who wants to make an army of something so weak!"

"Well...there is that Mewt-" Jessie began, before gasping and covering her mouth. She smirked. "I almost said too much!"

Double D clutched his fist, blinding rage consuming him.

"Watt...use Volt Tackle at full power!"

The Pichu looked back at him, concerned for his human friend, then back to Cinder, who was equally confused at this outburst. "P...pi?"

"Just do it!"

Watt sweated nervously, but complied with the command. He turned to Seviper and Mareanie, getting down on all fours and charging his electricity. "Piiiii…pipipiiichuchupichu!" He took off running, being completely electrified.

What nobody picked up on was the blue light shining on his stomach.

Seviper slithered up in front of Mareanie, and coiled up to try and brace for the attack.

"Pi-CHU!" Watt shouted, plowing past them both at once, and sending them flying.

Jessie and James both emmitted gasps of "Seviper," and "Mareanie," respectively as both Pokémon landed next to them, fainting.

Watt bounded back next to Double D and Nat, panting heavily from recoil damage.

Double D himself panted, having come down from his rage.

"Need we repeat ourselves?"

Jessie smiled and recalled her snake while James recalled Mareanie.

"You're really in for it now. These next Pokémon, we have a LOT of experience with!"

James held out his final Poke Ball. "Go, Weezing!" He hurled the sphere and it popped open with a hiss, revealing a strange Pokémon that seemed to be composed of twin spherical heads, a third sphere at the bottom, and craters spewing gases from all over it's body. The larger head bore a poison symbol on it.

"Wee-zing-wee!" The two heads groaned in raspy voices.

"Arbok, attack!" Jessie added, throwing her Ball that loosed an enormous purple cobra with a menacing face pattern on it's belly.

"Cha-chabok!" It hissed aggressively.

Double D caught his breath as Watt did too. "We...are not...afraid!"

"Cynda! Cynda-QUILL!" Cinder called at his side.

"Chuuuu-!" Watt added.

"Hmph! Who cares if you're not afraid? All your Pokémon will be ours soon." Jessie said. "And when we're done with you, we'll take them from your friends too."

"Never." Double D retorted. "Nat, use Sleep Powder!"

"Vennn-!" The Venomoth droned, flapping his wings and loosing the sleeping dust from them.

Weezing managed to hover out of the way, but Arbok remained in the same position.

Jessie grinned as her serpent didn't fall asleep.

"Wh... what?" Edd gasped.

"My Arbok's got a rather special trick!"

The youth squinted as the powder cleared the air, and cringed at the sight of it's torso pattern having changed, to a lazy-looking face.

"She's got the ability to change her pattern to become temporarily immune to sleep, or confusion!"

"Well...that's... intriguing." Double D noted, but shook his head. _'Now's not the time to give in to your studious nature, Eddward!_ '

"But your Venomoth isn't so lucky! Arbok, use Glare!"

"Chaaaa-!" Arbok growled, eyes glimmering. Nat seized up, wings slapping about haphazardly, as he thrashed about on the ground.

"Nat, no! He's been paralyzed!" Edd blanced.

"Now, Weezing, use Sludge attack!" James commanded.

The pollution Pokémon flew in and belched an insidious ball of sludge at Watt. The Pichu was coated in the vile stuff, falling down in it. "Chu!" He whined.

"Watt!" Edd shouted, before turning to Cinder. "Help them!"

"Quil!" Cinder nodded, jumping into the fray.

Immediately Arbok turned her attention to him, lunging and baring her fangs. "Bok-kah!"

Cinder stopped in his tracks at the sight of the venomous snake, shivering in terror.

 _'Now, Ekans, use Wrap! Don't let that Typhlosion get away!'_

'( _No! Mama!_ )' Cinder's voice called as he was brought back to the horrendous memory of his family being captured by the Rockets. He started to shiver uncontrollably as the snake approached.

"Arbok, hit that bawling baby with Crunch!"

Arbok lunged again, fangs ready to tear into Cinder. The Cyndaquil cowered as he waited for the attack to come.

Double D saw this, and in spite of his own fear, charged in to save Cinder. Watt flew in to do the same. As Edd scooped Cinder up, Watt balled his tiny paw into a fist and slammed it into Arbok's face.

"W...was that Mega Punch?!" Jessie pondered.

- **Ash-Greninja's Theme-**

Watt's eyes flicked from pink to red for a brief moment as a flicker of black aura fluttered over his form.

"Oh...no! But...Dialga said his darkness was surpressed!" Edd crowed, holding Cinder tightly.

However, rather than keep the black aura, Watt was enveloped in a pale blue light as the silhouette of a Pikachu formed around his body.

"W...what!?"

"Jess, have you ever seen anything like this?" James asked.

"I...I don't think so…" Jessie replied.

"I got a bad feelin' in my gut about this…" Meowth added, head in his hand.

"Watt...are you…" Edd began. The Pichu turned back to him, eyes glowing a brilliant purple.

"Pi-CHU!" He said with a ghostly echo in his voice.

"Then...let's do it! I don't understand what's going on here, but surely we have to win! Nat, support!"

His Venomoth, despite being paralyzed, managed to pick himself back up and soar back into battle.

"Use Sleep Powder again!"

"Vennnnoo!" Nat chimed, loosing the sleeping dust from the scales on his wings.

Weezing struggled to avoid the powder, while Arbok merely changed the pattern on her belly again.

"He's trying to pin us down!" James bleated. "Weezing, use Smokescreen!"

"Weeeee!" The gas cloud Pokémon gasped as he expelled a veil of smoke.

Watt dove into the smoke cloud, his glow rendering the Smokescreen useless as he found Weezing and landed a furious Iron Tail, knocking him out of it and into Arbok.

"Cha!" The huge cobra hissed, collecting herself after the blow. Their diminutive enemy leapt from the dissipating Smokescreen and charged his electricity.

"Watt…give them a Thunderbolt!"

"Chu-pi-chu!" Watt called, zapping Weezing and Arbok with much more electric force than usual. They winced and struggled to back away.

"Don't let that shrimp get to you!" Jessie demanded. "Use Wrap!"

Arbok shot toward Watt, aiming to coil around him.

Cinder stopped sniffling and saw her coming. The Fire Mouse would not let his new family be taken as his old one was.

Watt braced himself for the attack, but just before Arbok wrapped around him, his Cyndaquil friend leapt into the way.

"Flamethrower!" Double D commanded in a fright.

Cinder reared his head back far as he could, building up all the flame he could, but unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough. Arbok slammed him out of the way and coiled tightly around Watt.

"No…" Their trainer gripped the sides of his cap in shock.

"Now, Weezing, Gunk Shot!" James commanded. "If we take it down, we can take it to the boss and see what this test-tube Pichu is all about!"

Weezing built up as much sludge as possible inside it's body and fired it at Watt. The albino Pichu screamed in shock as the attack barrelled through the air at him.

Then, before the attack would've hit, a yellow blur flew in and swept Arbok aside.

"Huh?!" James gasped.

"Now what!?" Jessie asked.

Watt found himself in another figure's clutches. This being had black skin, with a reddish orange frill in the middle of it's face sticking upward and a pair of arm guards on either arm.

"W...w...what in the world…" Double D stuttered as the figure sat Watt on the ground.

"Hey... isn't dat one of those island guardian Pokémon?" Meowth gasped in shock.

The entity waved its arms, which coated them the three agents in a sparkling light, before unleashing a concussive burst of unseen force!

Double D stood speechless as the three of them, along with Arbok and Weezing were rendered unconscious. Watt, having lost his blue Pikachu silhouette, shot back up to his shoulder, but hiding behind his head. "Pi chu…"

The being then turned it's attention to him, making Edd back away. But oddly enough, he wasn't frightened by it. If anything, the creature looked intrigued by his presence. "H...hello?"

Tapu Koko, the guardian of Alola's first island, hovered up to the boy and his Pichu, reaching behind and producing a small yellow fruit, offering it to them.

"A berry?" Edd asked as Watt sniffed the Sitrus and munched on it a little. The berrys healing properties took effect as Watt gave a sigh, his bruised vanishing.

Secondly, the Land Spirit tended to the paralyzed Venomoth, giving it a small, hard, green Lum Berry. The big bug managed to use his proboscis to suck some of the juices from it. Nat fluttered his wings, paralysis wearing off.

Cinder backed away from it, but the creature offered him a Sitrus Berry anyway.

"Thank you...why did you see fit to help us?" Double D asked.

Tapu Koko turned to him, but didn't seem to pay him any mind. Instead, he gestured to Ed, Rain and the others.

"Oh, you're right! I have bigger problems!"

Tapu Koko nodded and flew away in a different direction as Double D knelt down and nudged Ed on the shoulder.

"Ed! Ed! Wake up!"

"Aww... I don't wanna go to school now mom!" Ed babbled in his sleep.

Edd groaned. "Oh, look at this TV Guide! A marathon of _Godzilla_ films on Comet, including the infamous '98 film!"

Ed immediately shot up, fully awake. "Blasphemy!" He looked around, eyes looking rather feral, until he caught sight of Double D. "TV?"

"No time Ed! We have to wake the others! Eddy is in grave danger!"

"Oh no! Eddy! Gravy in danger!" Ed flailed his arms and started shaking Kevin wildly.

Edd sighed as he went to go wake Rain.

0

Edmund's Aerodactyl collapsed at the Shiny Pikachu's feet. Volty gasped loudly as the battle had exhausted him.

Edmund chuckled. "Not bad. For a rat!"

"Bro...why are you doing this?" Eddy pleaded as he managed to spritz Volty with a bit of Super Potion. He perked up, a few bruises vanishing, but still not at a hundred percent.

"Because...it's the way it should be. The weak should always dominate the strong!" The elder brother declared. "I was a loser living in a piece of junk whale trailer on the grounds of an AMUSEMENT PARK! No power, no nothing.

"Then one day, I met a strange dog. A dog that wasn't like others. One that could spit fire! Did you ever think such a thing could exist?! Well, you have one, so that's not really the best example.

"Then I saw it follow me. Saw how I bossed around others and knocked 'em silly when they didn't listen. Then can you imagine how I felt when I learned that this "dog" was some kind of alien monster that people catch and train to fight for them?"

Eddy admitted to himself that when he met Grey almost a month ago that it did sound like the ramblings of a crazy kid when he was told about Pokémon. Back when he thought alternate worlds were just the ridiculous notions found in Ed's comic books.

"But now I'll show ya something that's REALLY out of this world!" Edmund continued, pulling out a Beast Ball from his pocket and enlarging it. "Bubba, you're on!"

He threw the sphere, and in a flash of light that resembled a white rift in the dimensions bordered by a strange grid pattern, a huge figure took shape. One of an immensely bulky humanoid insect with a mosquito-like face, gigantic, muscular arms and four legs.

"Buuuuzz-zz-zz-wole!"

Eddy and Volty both recoiled, taken aback by the beast's appearance.

"Pika!?" Volty exclaimed.

"What in the ever lovin' name of Ben Franklin is that!?" Eddy screeched as the monster flexed its arms about and struck poses.

He pulled out his Pokedex, but as it activated, it buzzed and gave a screen displaying "No Data."

" _No available data for this species._ " It added.

The Buzzwole stood tall before it's master as Edmund saw fit to explain. "It's one of these super strong Ultra critters or something like that. It fits a tough guy like myself, right?"

"It looks like it could out-wrestle Ed!" Eddy spouted incredulously.

"I'll take that as a compliment." His brother deadpanned. "Tell you what. I'll let you use TWO."

Eddy pulled a Ball from his pocket. ' _Not good...I left King in my Box Port. And it's with the others!_ '

"Grr...you'll have to do. Go, Jill!"

In a flash of light, his Buneary appeared. (UGH! AGAIN!? WHY DID I HAVE TO GET SUCH A HOT HEAD FOR A-)" She took immediate notice of Bubba, the Buzzwole bearing down on her like a lion ready to pounce. (Umm...hi!?)" She squeaked before ducking behind her love object. "(What in the name of Arceus is that thing!?)"

"(Dunno...but can you let go of my shoulders?!)" Volty groaned as the bunny had gripped them a bit too hard in fright.

"(Oh! Sorry!)" Jill said, releasing him for a breath of air.

"Bubba, get rid of those little pukes with a Dynamic Punch!"

"Zwole!" Bubba charged. The two Shinies squealed in fright as he drew his arm back. The two barely managed to dodge, as the hulking insect slammed it's fist into a stone behind them, shattering it with quite literally explosive force.

"(Not it, not it, not it!)" Jill chanted frantically as she hopped up to Eddy and pawed at Wotter's Poké Ball. Eddy sighed. "Fine." He took the ball from his belt and enlarged it.

"(Phew!)" Jill added as she took five behind him.

"Wotter...come out." Eddy said as he rolled it along the ground. His starter Oshawott burst out if the Ball, looking rather tense as if he understood the gravity of the situation from within.

"Osh…" He uttered, holding his scalchop shell in a guarding pose.

"Hah! That little thing?" Edmund laughed. "He looks like some little girl's stuffed animal!"

Wotter gave him an indignant glare before turning to Eddy, and going wide-eyed at the resemblance.

"Wotter…meet big bro. And guess what? He's not on our side."

"Sha...wott…" Wotter whispered uneasily.

"We gotta do it, buddy. Just try your best."

Bubba, Lunge!" Edmund yelled.

"Buzz!" The Ultra Beast bellowed, jumping and slamming into both Volty and Wotter. Both the much smaller Pokémon were sent flying back and crashing into the ground.

Volty struggled to rise up. "(The thing hits you like a whole herd of Tauros!)"

"(It's... it's a monster!)" Wotter groaned.

"Wotter! Volty!" Eddy exclaimed, before scowling at his brother. "Wotter, use Focus Energy! Volty, give 'im cover with your Thunderbolt!"

The Oshawott focused his power with deep breathing and mental concentration, while Volty leapt into the air and loosed as much electricity as he could in a blast, striking Bubba. The Buzzwole was stunned, but by no means badly hurt.

"Heh! Counter it with Leech Life!" Edmund called.

"Buzz!" Bubba dove in at Volty in retaliation, proboscis aimed at his chest.

"Now's your chance, Wotter! Razor Shell!" Eddy ordered.

The young Oshawott lunged in, swinging his scalchop, which morphed into a sword. He swung it, blocking the big mosquito's stinger, but the force was so great, he was knocked backwards. "Wott!?"

A small piece of the shell broke away, making him shriek and inspect it.

"Oh no!" Eddy wheeked. "That's not good!"

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" Edmund mocked as Bubba loomed over the smaller Pokémon. Eddy fell to his knees. Without King in his party, he had no chance. His Sandile was all that was left, and not that he knew it, it would've been a horrible matchup.

"It's... it's all over." Eddy muttered, hanging his head in despair.

"No, it's not!" A voice countered.

"Huh?" The shortstack rose up and looked to the side to see the rest of his group, with Double D at the lead, with Watt and Cinder by his side.

Kevin walked up next, with Buck stomping up beside him, the Charizard snorting in a displeased fashion toward Edmund and Bubba.

Rolf took the next spot with Bastion and Freya flanking him.

Bringing up the rear was Ed, alongside his Grotle and Onix.

Rain and her Rockruff, Sunny frowned at Edmund. "Is this how you treat your younger brother? I can see why Eddy is the way he is now."

"Heh! Mind your own business! What are ya, his little gal pal?" Edmund asked derisively.

"I am most certainly not! But I don't like it when one of my friends is abused!"

"Rak-ruff!" Sunny barked in addition.

"Edmund!" Edd began. "You may think you are better than Eddy in every way, but there's one thing he has that you don't!"

Eddy shot up. "I do?" He asked before he remembered his Z-Power Ring. "I do!"

"Not exactly what I was going for, but it helps." Double D facepalmed. "If I can stand up to a group of criminals, then you can stand up to your brother! Now show him what you can do!"

Eddy grinned and faced Edmund. "I will. Ready, Wotter?"

Wotter sniffled over his broken scalchop, but put it back on his stomach. "Osha!"

Eddy replaced the Groundium Z on his bracelet with Waterium Z and twisted the crystal. Then he crossed his arms over his chest, proceeding to perform the necessary pose to use the Water-Type Z-Power. Wotter mimmicked the pose as blue light flowed from Eddy's form into him. A stylized upwards turned arrow appeared over him briefly.

"We'll show you our special Z-Move! Go, Hydro Vortex!"

Wotter pooled his water energy, as much as he could, this time from both his paws, making spiralling motions. Edmund watched in surprise as the little Otter Pokémon fired a literal bullet of water that exploded into an immensely powerful whirlpool.

"Buzz-buzz-Buzzwole!" Bubba shrieked as it was cast asunder by the furious current.

The vortex burst, sending Bubba slamming against the ground.

"Yes!" Eddy cheered.

"That shrimp had that much power in it?" Edmund asked quietly.

"Wrong!" Ed shouted. "It is the strength of Eddy's bond with his monster friend!"

Edmund listened to the unibrowed boy, but passed it off with little interest, recalling Bubba to his Beast Ball.

"I'm way off above any 'bonds.'" He threw out an Ultra Ball. "Especially bonds of weaklings!"

Fido burst out of the ball in a flash of yellow light and flame. "Hoou!" The Houndoom barked.

Eddy, Volty and Wotter seized up at the sight of the devil-horned dog.

"This big boy's my strongest fighter." Edmund said, giving him a pat on the head, much to Fido's delight.

Eddy threw his visor cap over to Double D. "We ain't backing down! Especially not when it's two against one."

"Osha-wott!" Wotter slapped his belly and stomped up.

"Pik-a-chu!" Volty added, clutching his paw. Both were grinning like Joey Wheeler, with exaggerated chins.

Edmund started to chuckle to himself. A chuckle that slowly got louder, and louder, until it had evolved into sheer, crazed, racous laughter. "Ah-hahahahaha-ha! Ahh-hahahahaha!"

"Wh...what's so funny?" Eddy sweatdropped.

Edmund held his hand up, showing off a golden pinky ring, bearing a multicolored marble-like stone.

Edd immediately recalled the bauble from Preston's battle with Grey, which had been all but forgotten by Ed and Eddy, and flailed his arms. "Edd-d-d-ddd-dy! Get out of there!"

Edmund continued to laugh in an insane manner as he whipped his hand with the ring facing Fido, who bore a similar stone tied to a bandana on his own neck.

"GrrrrrrRrRrRrRrRrRrRRRRRRRR!"The Houndoom hunched over and grit his fangs, emitting a growl that grew increasingly more intense, bordering on demonic in tone and nature as he emitted a dark red aura, which was smothered by a brilliant wave of light.

The others could only cover their eyes until it finally died down.

When Fido emerged, he looked a bit different. Larger, and bulkier, with bone-like armor, larger, sharper and more horns that jutted straight upward, and a tail with giant spikes on it.

He reared his head back, breathing a rainbow colored wisp of light. "HOOOOUUUN!"He roared.

"Finish 'em." Edmund commanded bluntly. "Fire Blast!"

Fido inhaled as deeply as he could, channelling his fire energies. Wotter and Volty merely watched on in terror.

"Run!" Double D screamed as he flung himself forward, devoid of all common sense. Perhaps he thought he could help them. But the sight of another figure caught him off guard.

Eddy held onto his Pokémon in fright, awaiting the attack.

Edmund laughed as Fido opened his maw and shot an all consuming burst of black and red flames in his brother's direction. Eddy closed his eyes.

But the fire never hit him.

"Yaaaaahhh!" A scream sliced through the sound of crackling flame.

Eddy's eyes popped open to see the figure before him. "E…Ed?!"

The loveable oaf had dove in front of the Fire Blast to protect Eddy and his partners. Smoke billowed from his back.

"Eddy…" He groaned with a cough.

"E...Ed?" Eddy gasped.

"I think...I think... I'm...hurt now." Ed said as he collapsed, panting heavily, giving Eddy a full view of his back, which was covered in second and first degree burns. It was only for his strength, durability and force of will that it wasn't worse.

Eddy saw his longtime friend fall out of consciousness and turned to his brother, glaring hatefully. "Why! Why do you torture me-!?"

"Like I said. For the fun of it." Edmund said bluntly. But here was more to it. As he said this, his eyes seemed to glimmer, and his voice took a darker tone as he approached. Edd, Wotter, Volty and Watt tried to rouse Ed, but to no avail.

Kevin stood silently, while Rain stood in horror at the thought of someone wounding their brother's friend so.

Rolf on the other hand got angry. He ripped through his shirt. "Rolf has seen enough of your vile ways, brother of he whose voice shakes mountains and churns the jam! Recall your beast and battle Rolf as a man!"

The Mega Houndoom at Edmund's side let out a puff of smoke from his mouth, making him reconsider and back away. Edmund grabbed Eddy by the shirt, feeling him tremble in fear.

"PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME!" Eddy screamed.

"If you tell me what I wanna know, I won't." The aggressive senior sibling said, retrieving a photograph of him and Double D with their young Xerneas friend. Eddy immediately tensed up. "Which one of you has this one?"

"N-n-none of us have it!" Eddy choked out before Edmund hefted him into the air.

"Don't lie to me! Fido has plenty of fire left in him!"

The transformed firedog morphed back to normal and growled deeply in it's belly and grinned wickedly at his trainer's statement.

"You'll never find Xerneas! You or any other Rocket!" Double D declared. Edmund turned to him and snorted.

"Oh yeah, string bean? Who's to say you don't have it?" He squinted. "Huh...looks like you ditched that sock for an actual cap, huh?"

"I already fought your allies. They can attest to my ownership of only six Pokémon. None of which was that Xerneas." Double D responded, ignoring the hat comment. "Further more, it is in a place conventional means of travel cannot reach."

Edmund scowled before throwing Eddy to the ground. "Whatever. If you don't have it, then you're useless to me." He started to walk away. "I'm out of here.

"But if I ever see you brats again, I'll definitely be up to beat you ALL down...since my lil' bro was such a disappointment."

Eddy got up and glared hatefully as his brother left, his back turned to he and his friends.

"I... I'll pay you back for this...I swear it!"

The Kankers poked their heads out from behind the group and scuttled away out of sight.

After getting some distance between them, Edmund recalled Fido, pulled out his Aerodactyl's Ball, summoning and healing it, taking off.

"Heh...As if I cared about some blue deer anyway. I'll just tell the boss they weren't willing to cooperate."

A ringing was produced from his pocket. He pulled the small machine they'd given him out of his pocket, as his Fossil Pokémon carried him away.

"Go for Edmund."

"Make your way to the Northern Base." Archer's voice commanded.

Archer. Edmund sneered. He hardly knew him, but in the few months he'd worked for the Rockets, he'd gained a rather large dislike of the Executives. As well as the ex-Team Leaders.

"Someday I'll have to knock them off their high horse." He grumbled under his breath.

0

 **Dark chapter, this one. Got a little disorganized with it, because I went and broke my tablet keyboard like an idiot, and had to finish this piece on my phone.**

 **Eddy faced his brother, while Double D was forced to confront Jessie and James alone!**

 **I just wanna go on record, saying that the Arbok and Weezing they used are NOT their original ones. They're still living peacefully in their world's Hoenn Region. With all the Pokémon under Team Rocket/Rainbow Rocket's control, I would think they only need to ask for another Weezing/Arbok.**

 **James: or Victreebel!**

 **VerdeSaiyan: Shut up, James.**

 **James: awww...**

 **Jessie's second Arbok is also a nod to Agatha's in the Yellow Chapter of Pokémon Adventures, which I just finished. Off to the Gold, Silver and Crystal chapter. Why did I not start reading the manga sooner? Eventually, the Island Guardians will play a bigger part in helping the Eds group, but not openly battling Team Rainbow Rocket themselves. You didn't think it was only gonna be Tapu Fini watching over Eddy, did'ja? Lol. Additionally, Edd learned they themselves played no part in Watt's creation. Watt himself gained an altered transformed state, due to Dialga's Time Gear Seal supressing his dark form. Sorry I had the Kankers silent after the story switched over to Double D's battle. Afformentioned keyboard problems. I like writing them though.**

 **With Ed hurt, how will the group recuperate from this battle, and prepare themselves for the trials ahead?**

 **Chapter 34:** _ **Familial Flame!**_ **Coming...whenever I can get it typed out.**

As night fell, a badger-like creature, resembling the one from Cinder's vision lies in the grass, panting after a long days search.

It had been weeks since he saw them. His sons. His mate. Taken by men in black uniforms.

"(Just you wait... Daddy's coming…)" The beast groaned as he fell to sleep in the field. "(Scarlett...Ashes…

"(Cinder…)"


	34. Familial Flame

**Kinda waited longer than I wanted to on this one, but I hope you all enjoy regardless.**

The boy sat on the beach with three of his Pokémon out at his lied down like an actual dog, huffing at his defeat the previous night. Wotter sighed, reclining against him. Volty stood at Eddy's side, with a paw on his leg, trying to console him.

"We lost...so bad…" Eddy groaned. He wouldn't let the others see it, but his eyes had run over with tears the previous night. He had let Ed get hurt. He had been unable to protect his friends, or keep his Pokemon from getting beaten.

Somewhere along the way in his childhood, he had deluded himself into thinking his brother was the best person ever, an awesome hero to look up to.

When in reality, the situation was much darker.

- **Flashback** -

 _Eddy found himself slammed into the side of a whale-themed trailer, wind being knocked out of him. "Aahhh!" He gasped. His parents had sent him to stay with Edmund for the weekend. Unfortunately, they were unaware of his violent nature._

 _The elder brother picked his weaker sibling up. "Bro...give it up!" Eddy coughed._

 _"'Give it up?" Edmund parroted in a faux innocent tone. "I thought you wanted to hang with your hero!"_

- **End of flashback** -

Eddy gulped. He got many bruises that day. Their parents were inconsiderate, believing that Eddy was merely clumsy, and forced him to wear a padded outfit to keep from falling into things. This only led to ridicule from Kevin.

And now the others know it. That he lied about his brother. So the other kids in the Cul-de-sac would think he was cool. He clutched his fists and started shaking.

"I'm...so stupid!" Eddy exclaimed aloud as his Growlithe, Oshawott and Pikachu perked up. Torchy didn't like the sound of it. The firedog trotted up and laid down across his lap.

"Rowl…" The Puppy Pokémon groaned.

"Huh?" The boy saw Torchy take his spot. He couldn't help but feel his self loathing dissipate as his hand seemed to magnetize to the canine, giving him a few almost robotic strokes before smiling and petting him in earnest.

Volty sighed and rose up. "Pika…" He vocalized.

"Thanks, guys. I appreciate it." Eddy said, coming out of his funk.

Wotter looked over to the side, until something caught his eye. He tapped Eddy on the side. "Wott-wott!"

"What is it, bud?" Eddy asked, until the tiny otter's paw pointed him further down the beach.

A crab-like Pokémon with fist-like appendages seemed to be harrassing a smaller creature.

The water bug-like Pokémon shivered in fright as Crabrawler gave him another quick wallop, making snickering sounds. It could only wait until the ruffian had his fill of torturing him.

But to it's surprise, a burst of electricity flashed, zapping his bully. Crabrawler fell unconscious before him.

The cockroach-like Pokémon turned around, looking for the source of the attack, eyes coming to rest on a rather tough looking Shiny Pikachu.

"And that's the end of that." Eddy's voice called.

Wimpod's eyes watered over before he crawled up to the short boy. "Wee! Wiim!"

"Hmm?" Eddy looked down to the bruised critter. "Eh, don't worry about it. That crab thing made me sick." He turned to leave before Volty made a syllable cry. The Wild Pokemon was still behind him, following him. "Y...you wanna come with me?"

"Wiwiwim!" Wimpod nodded.

"Hmm... all right then." Eddy whipped an empty red and white Poke Ball from his belt. "Head's up!" He tossed it underhand and his quarry leapt into it, the sphere opening and hitting the ground.

It shook a few times and made a click.

"Guess I'll name the little guy Pinchy." Eddy said as his Pokedex buzzed. It lit up with the option to keep it in his party, or send it to the Box. He chose the former, selecting one of his other Pokémon to send to his Box Port.

He tossed the Poke Ball, letting "Pinchy" out. The Wimpod clung to his heels like a Chihuahua, making oddly cute wheezing noises.

"Come on. Let's go show you off to the others and get some grub."

0

Outside Peach Creek, Nazz had decided to go for a walk with Kenzie, Bailey and Faye. The Kirlia walked protectively in front of her trainer, while the Nidoqueen lumbered behind. Her little Fennekin on the other hand carried herself in a proud manner with her tail and nose raised high.

Feeling a tad bit hungry, she reached into her bag and produced a lunch box. She took a bite from the sandwich inside, only for a very loud growling to get her attention.

Bailey blushed, with a paw to her face. "(That was unqueenly of me…)" The Nidoqueen vocalized.

Nazz chuckled. "Hungry big girl?" She offered her the rest of the sandwich. Bailey accepted and prepared to indulge. "(You're so nice, Nazz!)" She almost took a bite when a black blur flew in and swiped it. "(Hey!)

"What is that!?" Nazz asked. The creature revealed itself to be a small rodent-like Pokemon with black fur, a white face and underbelly, with yellow pouches on it's cheeks.

"Emo! Emol-emo!" The squirrel-esque Pokémon scarfed the sandwich down like it was nothing, before rubbing his stomach and sighing.

"Hey! That was ours! Don't take things that don't belong to you!" Nazz shouted to the sky rat.

The creature looked down to her and smirked, pulling down his eyelid and sticking his tongue.

"How mature." She said sarcastically. Her Rotom Dex buzzed and she pulled it out. The blank screen came to life with an image of their aggressor.

" _Emolga. The Elesquirell Pokémon. An Electric and Flying-Type. It stores electricity in it's membrane that allows it to fly. When thunder cracks at night, sometimes there are enough to blot out the sky._ "

Nazz looked up from the screen to see the squirrelly little monster turn around, mooning her and spanking himself in a mocking manner. Her face ran red with anger.

"(Allow me.)" Faye said, rearing her head back and spitting a few embers. Emolga leapt up from his perch, soaring to evade.

"Woah…" Nazz marvelled as he flew overhead.

"Kirli-a." Kenzie mused.

"(So you can fly. Big whoop.)" The Fennekin continued. "(I'm still gonna beat some sense into ya!"

Emolga locked his paws together and gave an endearing look. "(You wouldn't wanna hurt little ol' me now, would'ja?)" As he asked this, a heart flew from his eye with a wink and hit Faye. The Kalos starter lurched forward ominously.

"Faye, are you all right?" Nazz asked.

"(I'm more than all right…)" Her Pokémon replied before rising, eyes cartoonishly morphed into hearts. "(I'm in love!)" She took off toward the tree Emolga was in and clawed at it, as if trying to climb.

He leapt off. "(Sorry, babe! I'm not looking for a relationship!)" He laughed, soaring through the tree.

"(Get back here, lover boy!)" The Fennekin demanded, breathing embers in the shape of a heart at him. The embers hit, but didn't hurt that much.

Emolga whirled around, swiping her with his paws, landing a solid hit and knocking her away.

"Faye, use Howl!" Nazz commanded. Unfortunately all she did was nudge up against Emolga. He smirked and used Tail Whip to lower her defenses. "Grr... Scratch!"

Faye swiped Emolga, but it was a pulled punch. The latter flew back and charged in, gaining a light trail and slamming into her. Faye breathed heavily, but remained in her love-trance.

"Faye, that's enough! Return!" Nazz commanded, drawing her back inside her flame-emblem bearing Poke Ball. "Bailey, you're on!"

"Nido." Bailey nodded as she tromped out to face the little thief. Immediately, she opened her maw, and to the surprise of Emolga and Nazz, she fired an uncharged Hyper Beam!

Emolga flew up, barely managing to avoid the blast, which shot past where he had been and destroyed a swath of trees.

The huge dinosaur-like Pokémon covered her mouth awkwardly. "(Oops.)"

"Bailey, wow…" Nazz marvelled at her Pokémon's strength.

"(Time to see hearts!)" Emolga declared as he loosed Attract again. Bailey couldn't get out of the way due to Hyper Beam's cooldown, and was rendered infatuated.

"(Oohh, you are just the cutest little thing!~)

"(I know.)" Emolga smirked and climbed up on her shoulder before making a dive at Nazz.

"Kenzie, Psychic!" Nazz called.

"Kir!" Kenzie nodded, channeling her psionic powers. Emolga was wrapped in purple light before being smacked into the ground.

"(N...no fair…)" Emolga gasped weakly. Kenzie walked up to him.

"(Life's not fair, brat.)" She said callously.

Emolga tried to use Attract again, but Kenzie teleported to the side, avoiding the heart shot.

Nazz took a Poké Ball from her belt and enlarged it. "Go!" She gave it a hurl, hitting Emolga on the head.

"(Owwie…)" The Elesquirell whined as he was converted into light and sucked inside.

The ball hit the ground. It shook once. Twice. Thrice.

 _Click!_

Nazz picked the Ball up. "That settles that. Maybe the little jerk will learn some manners with me."

Bailey snapped out of her infatuated state. "(What happened?)"

"(Don't ask.)" Kenzie replied.

Nazz sighed and sat down, pulling her Rotom Dex back out.

She still hadn't called Double D.

But she couldn't wait any longer. She pulled up the DexCall app and typed the number Preston gave her on the Touch Screen.

She waited a moment before hitting the call tab.

0

Edd suddenly bolted awake at the sound of a loud, incessant ringing in his tent. "What is that?!"

Watt clutched his ears next to him. "Piii! Pi-pi-pichu!" He wailed.

Roto-Z was fluttering about before him, screen lighting up. "Roto-D! Roto-D! I have a call for you from another Rotom Dex! Should I accept?"

"Who would be calling me? And at this hour?" Edd asked. "Is it one of the Professors?"

"I can't say...should I accept or decline?"

"No, no, by all means, accept!"

The Rotom Dex hit the floor and he scooped him up.

The screen instantly lit up with the face he least expected to see.

"N...Nazz!?" Double D began.

Indeed it was Nazz. She appeared to be in a forest setting, with a worried expression.

"Double D. I've been so worried about you."

"Nazz...h...how are you calling my Rotom Dex?"

"Preston gave me one and told me about the Phone feature." Nazz said. "Plus Jonny has a bead on your location. How are you all?"

"Good. We're on the coast now. It's been rough."

Watt approached, looking at the screen and seeing Nazz. "Pi-CHU!" He exclaimed happily, remembering her from Peach Creek.

"Oh, you still have your mousey mon? Hi, cutie!" She smiled.

"Chu." Watt smiled at the blond.

"Where are the others?"

Edd and Watt strolled out of the tent. "Hmm...I don't see anyone around. They must've went into town."

"Be careful. Those Team Rainbow jerks are running around everywhere! Peach Creek almost got attacked!"

"It did!? Is everyone okay?" He asked, immediately worried about his parents. They should've been back from their trip by now.

"Yes. Everyone's fine." Nazz replied. "They were lead by this guy that looked like a pirate, but Preston and his crazy strong bunny fought them off."

"Hopz…" The former sockhead recalled the Lopunny's name. "-Is most definitely strong. We're lucky to have such a strong trainer in our corner."

"But it's not that good. Because they said they'd be back. Preston said they all had some kind of uber powerful Pokémon called a 'Legendary' on their teams."

Eddward's eyes widened. "That's unfortunate…"

Nazz's eyes fluttered. "What...happened to you, anyway? Jonny said you'd gotten aboard some airship thing and you were stranded!"

"It's a long story, Nazz, but as far as I can surmise, we're laying low and strengthening our assets, so as to say our Pokémon teams. Eddy got into a scrap with an interdimensional Interpol agent, which led us to board the airship under the guise of henchmen. Then it all erupted in a barbaric brouhaha with them when our cover was blown, and we were launched outside by an open hangar door. If not for the sudden evolution of Kevin's Charmeleon, we would have been-"

"D...dont say anymore." Nazz choked out. "I can't stand the thought of that."

Edd nodded. Although he and his chums had been through worse. Falling from the sky, being lit on fire by "Baron O' Beefdip", Eddy being hit by a truck, being crushed with houses, the list would go on and on.

"So, how are the others?"

"Jonny is basically our recon man. Him and his superhero thing, y'know, dude?"

"Ohhh. 'Captain Melonhead.'" Double D said. He had found out about the act a while after that episode.

"Mm-hmm." Nazz confirmed. "Jimmy and Sarah seem pretty oblivious to the situation, and that's probably for the best."

"That's good. I don't know when we can return, but hopefully these goons will be stopped soon."

"Be safe, Double D. Oh. And tell Kevin his bike's in the garage with his jawbreakers."

"I will." Edd added with a chuckle.

The screen went blank on his Rotom Dex and then back to Rotom's face.

" _She seemzzz worried._ "

"Yes. She does." It made him feel good to have someone extra care for him. Especially Nazz. Almost every boy in the Cul-De-Sac had a crush on her.

"Are you done talkin' to your gal pal, kid?" A sinister voice asked. Double D's survival instincts kicked in as he saw a female Rocket Grunt approach from behind Kevin's and Rolf's tent.

"St...stay back!" Edd demanded as he backed away.

Watt dove in front of him, taking a battle stance. "Pichu!"

"Heh. Looks like that runt Pokemon has more fight in him than you." The orange-haired woman taunted him as she swiped three Great Balls from her belt and threw them, each disgorging a Pokémon.

Roto-Z hovered ahead to scan each.

" _Drowzee. The Hypnosis Pokémon. Thought to be a descendant of a legendary creature, it is known to eat people's dreams. If you are close to one, it may show you dreams it's eaten._

" _Raticate. The Mouse Pokémon. Alolan Form. A Normal and Dark-Type. Since it has a keen eye for fresh food, chefs often carry one with them to shop for supplies._ "

" _Sawk. The Karate Pokémon. It trains in the mountains, always practicing it's skills to develop the perfect karate chop. It fashions belts from vines._ "

"There's no escape then…" Edd begrudgingly pulled two Balls from his own belt. "Cinder and Galapago! Please assist!"

The Fire Mouse and the Proto-Turtle appeared.

"Quil!" Cinder recoiled at the sight of the grunt and her Pokemon, but Watt gave him a pat on the back.

"(We're together! There's no way we can lose!)"

His words gave the Cyndaquil a glimmer of encouragement. "(If you say so... let's go!)"

"Raticate, use Sludge Bomb!" The grunt demanded.

"Ratta!" The huge sewer rat bellowed, spitting out blobs of murky grime at Galapago. The turtle spun around on his shell to dodge.

"(Easy peasy!)" The Tirtouga boasted.

"Galapago, use Withdraw!" The turtle drew his head into his shell, boosting his defense.

"Now, Cinder, use Smokescreen!"

"Cynda-quuuuiiiil!" Cinder squealed, loosing a cloud of smoke from his mouth, obscuring the enemy's view.

"You think that'll work on us?" The Grunt asked. "Sawk, use Low Sweep!"

"SAWK!" The gi wearing bird-faced humanoid lunged in, delivering a sharp, sweeping kick to Cinder.

"Quil!" The Fire Mouse shrieked as he was sent rolling away. Galapago twirled around, catching him with his flipper.

"Excellent save, Galapago." Edd said. "Now Watt, use Thunderbolt!"

"Piiichu!" Watt shrieked, loosing his electricity and zapping Sawk.

"Saww!" Sawk bellowed, but managed to regain his composure.

"Give 'em a Dual Chop!" The Grunt commanded.

Sawk's hands glowed white before landing two wicked karate chops to Watt. The white and blue Pichu was knocked to the ground.

"Watt!" Double D grimaced.

His partner Pokemon rose up as suddenly something clicked in his head.

Watt gathered his electricity and leaped high into the air. "Chu!"

"What's it doing?!" The Grunt shouted.

The Tiny Mouse Pokémon somersaulted down onto Sawk in an electrified body slam, knocking him back. The Karate Pokémon hollered with pain as he fell onto his hind end.

"What was that?" Edd asked.

" _Calculating...Zzzzrrrt._ " Roto-Z buzzed. " _Floaty Fall._

" _I've never heard of that move…_ "

Sawk rose back up, sparking with electricity. Double D took this as paralysis.

He turned to Drowzee and whipped his arm. "Cinder, use Flamethrower!"

"Cynda...quil!" The Johto started squealed, losing flames from his mouth. The Hypnosis Pokémon was hit with the intense fire, being shoved back.

"Drowz!" The Psychic-Type grunted.

It's trainer clutched her fists. "Use Pound!"

Drowzee lumbered back into battle and slapped Cinder away. Double D wasn't having any of it.

"Galapago, use Aqua Jet!"

"Tou-ga!" Galapago charged, being swathed in a fierce current and slamming into Drowzee. The Hypnosis Pokémon fell to the ground, losing consciousness.

"Useless Pokémon!" The ginger haired woman spat, calling it back. This remark made the boy scowled.

"That's the difference between people like you and me! You take advantage of things you see as only having the purpose of serving you!" Double D exclaimed. "My Pokémon are my friends! They are not my property and they can leave me whenever they want! But I don't expect you to understand that!"

Cinder raised his head up as Watt gave a chirp of approval. The Tirtouga looked like he was going to need a tissue.

The Fire-Type started shaking in joy having found a human that truly cares when the ones he met before hurt his family and took them away.

' _That's right...Double D is my friend...and Watt...and all his other Pokémon...they care about me...like another family…_

' _I lost one family...I'm not losing another!_ '

"Quill!" Cinder squealed loudly, eyes popping open. Watt, Tirtouga, Edd, the Rocket Grunt and her Pokémon all cast their gazes on him as he glowed red and was encompassed in a spiralling flame.

"(He's changing!)" Watt declared happily.

Cinder's body became slender, elongating somewhat. Flame spots emerging on his lower back and the top of his head.

In a rush of blue light, the fire blew out, revealing his new form. "Quil-LAVA!" He growled with gusto, fire erupting from his flame spots.

"He evolved…" Edd marvelled. "But into what?"

Roto-Z flew in front and snapped a picture. " _Quilava. A Volcano Pokémon. And the evolved form of Cyndaquil."_

The new Cinder glared at Raticate and Sawk venomously.

"(Umm... I don't think he likes us.") The obese, black furred rodent began.

"(Hmmph. It matters not. We must simply win at all costs.)" The Sawk responded in a militaristic voice.

"Evolution or not, I'll still nab it in the end." The Grunt smirked. "Sawk, use Power-Up Punch!"

Sawk clutched his fist, glowing orange and slammed it into Cinder. The Quilava recoiled, but managed to dig in his heels and stand his ground.

All of a sudden, he rolled into a tight ball and charged into Sawk, knocking him back. Then, he proceeded to continue rolling about as such, picking up more speed.

" _That'zzz Rollout!_ " Roto-Z said. " _The more he rollzzz around, the stronger the attack gets!_ "

Double D smiled. "Roll away, Cinder!"

"You're not the only one with a strengthening move!" The Grunt growled. "Sawk! Use Power-Up Punch again!"

"Sawk!" The blue humanoid cried, giving a stronger straight arm punch. Cinder collided with his fist, but continued rolling, aiming to bowl him over. The two finally broke apart, with Sawk staggering back and Cinder rolling in the opposite direction.

"Raticate, use Hyper Fang!" The Grunt commanded.

"Ratta!" Raticate shrieked, charging and sinking his fangs into Watt.

"Pi-piii!" Watt cried out as the Alolan Raticate's fangs bit into his side.

"(Get your disease ridden teeth away from my friend!)" Cinder growled aggressively, changing direction and rolling over Raticate.

"R…Ra-caaa…" Raticate groaned as he lost consciousness.

The ginger haired woman stared in disbelief as she recalled her Pokémon.

"Just one more." Double D noted. "Watt…" he began, recalling the oddly named attack from before. "Use...Floaty Fall!" He grimaced at the absurdity of the attack name.

The white Pichu collected himself before he leaped into the air and hovered with electromagnetism, before bringing himself down to hit Sawk again. This time, the bird-faced humanoid was knocked down and out.

"Wh...why you!" The ginger haired grunt scowled as she returned Sawk. "You'll get yours! When I regroup with the others at our hideout!"

Double D could barely reach for her as she fled. "Don't bother." Another voice said. He looked to the side as a familiar pair of teens approached from behind.

"G...Gladion?!" Double D recalling the platinum blond haired boy from Peach Creek just before they were parted with their home by the Rocket Carrier. "And...Blue?" The older young man with burnt orange hair wearing a green jacket who they met when they first encountered Grey and the Pokémon.

"Ohh yeah. I thought you looked familiar." Blue said. "Looks like you upgraded to a better looking hat. Nice!" He snickered.

Edd lowered his cap. "It's...not really my style. But I needed something to cover my head."

"Oh? And why's that? Bed head?"

"I dont want to talk about it."

Blue shrugged. "Fair enough. Personally, I like the looks of my hair."

"We have more pressing concerns." Gladion interjected. "We were in the area and saw the Grunt hounding you."

"Y'know, for a newbie, you handle yourself pretty well as a Trainer." Blue added.

"Well...i'm not really a Trainer." Double D smiled somberly. "Truth be told, I'm a coward and a weakling. I can't even throw a ball properly. I'm just with my friends. Kevin thinks if we gather enough Pokémon, and train them up well enough, we can boot them out of our hometown."

"Right. But that Rocket is going to report to her superiors, and if we don't go in and run them out, they're going to ambush your friends in force." Gladion continued.

"Wa-wait, US? As in the three of us?!"

"Don't worry about it. We've each got at least six Pokémon with us." Blue said with a hand on Double D's shoulder. "And me as well."

"Are...are you sure we can beat them without the others?"

Blue grinned. "Let me tell you a little story about a friend of mine. A friend of mine named Red."

"Red?" Double D asked. "Who is Red?"

"He's the one that caught 'em all." The older teen said. "Well...back when we only thought there were a hundred-and-fifty Pokémon. That guy was my rival. He was kinda soft hearted, a bit like you. But that helped him grow strong. We scrapped and brawled time and again on our journey, until I became the strongest trainer in the world.

"Then, not thirty minutes after I became Champion, he swooped in and beat me. And do you know why?"

"Why?" Double D asked.

"Because while I set out to conquer the Gyms in Kanto, training for strength alone and adhering to strict battle strategy, Red took the proper time to develop good bonds with his Pokémon. That alone gave them the strength to overcome me and my team."

Blue patted Edd on the back. "Play your cards right, and you might just be the next Red. Now let's head out."

"Why me?" Edd groaned.

0

An hour of hiking later, the three of them reached a similar installment to the one on the cliff from earlier.

"This is the place." Gladion said. "I don't see any guards."

"But we should remain ready for anything." Blue added.

Before any of them could take a step forward, a swooping sound all around them caught their attention.

A legion of large, prairie dog and rat-like creatures dropped down around them. Edd felt a hand on his back.

"No false moves kid." A Rocket Grunt's voice began.

Blue reached for his belt, but one of the Watchog bared it's fangs at him.

"Hands away from the belt!" Another grunt demanded.

The teen smirked, but didn't do so. "Are you deaf!? Do as I say! Now!"

"You didn't say please!" The Viridian Gym Leader taunted as a flash of light erupted from his pocket.

Double D was at a loss for words as he saw the image of a red and blue creature. It was oddly shaped, resembling a medium sized pool toy, with a head, beak and neck like a drinking bird.

"Porrry-Tuuuuu!" It droned loudly as it slammed into a group of Watchog, knocking them into the grunts.

"What...is that?"

Blue pulled out an older, scratched up Pokedex, the first model. "Porygon2." The device displayed an image of the creature. "An artificial Pokémon made in cyberspace. I keep this little guy in my Pokédex like your Rotom, and he rushes out whenever he's needed."

"F-fascinating…"

A larger group of Rocket Grunts with a horde of Rattata and Watchog leapt toward them.

"We got company!" Gladion said, throwing a Poké Ball and letting out the Lucario he'd battled Eddy with.

"Luuh!" The bipedal canine growled.

"Chu!" Watt squeaked, sparking his cheeks.

"Quil!" Cinder added, setting his flame spots alight.

As the two groups warred, a lost figure stumbled through the brush. He was weary. He was hungry.

But still.

His fire compelled him forward. To take back what was taken from him, his loving family.

Suddenly, the creature heard a thunderous cry of battle. Interested, he peered out from his resting place, and beheld the sight. A Lucario battered a few enemies with a bone-shaped energy construct. A Watchog bit into a strange multicolored creature. The strangest Pichu he'd ever seen seemed to conjure a wave of rushing water from nowhere and slam into a group of enemies.

Then there was the Quilava. The sight of the prior form battling his sworn enemy stirred something inside him. Rage. Deep, burning rage.

The flame spots on this creature set ablaze as he took off on all fours. "Tyyyyy!"

The Rocket Grunts and the heroes turned to see this fiery beast approach. It was badger-like, with a underside and face, and a greenish blue back, with a fiery mane on the back of it's neck.

"Wh-whats that!?" Edd asked.

"A Typhlosion! And it's MAD." Blue replied.

The Typhlosion managed to single out all the Rainbow Rocket's Rattata and Watchog simple enough and began the attack. He charged in and knocked out a swath of them with Flame Wheel.

"Get that thing!" The Rockets commander howled. Part of their Pokemon troupe dove in for the rear. The Typhlosion grit his teeth angrily, lighting up his flame spots even more, casting huge flames on them.

"That was Eruption!" Gladion gasped. "And a strong one too!"

Cinder gazed at the Typhlosion with wide eyes. "(P...papa?)"

One Watchog flew in and bit down on the Typhlosion's side, illiciting a pained grunt.

"(Get off me!") The Volcano Pokémon snarled, grabbing the Watchog and throwing him to the side. Cinder saw another approach.

"(Stay away from my dad!)" He squealed as he charged, tackling the prairie dog-creature.

The Typhlosion froze, eyes locked on the Quilava. Visibly, he was unrecognizable. But he took a quick whiff of the air and recognized a familiar scent.

"(C... Cinder?")

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" Gladion's voice called.

The canine cupped his paws together, and thrust them out, launching the energy orb attack, slamming a few of the enemy normal types back into their masters.

Gladion pulled a strange device out of his pocket and threw it, whereupon it constructed itself into a segement-barred cage.

"Hey! Watchog, use Crunch!" One of the grunts called. Two Watchog leaped and attempted to bite through the bars, but a light pulse of energy knocked them back to the ground.

"Why you! What is this?!"

"A detainment cube." Gladion said, hand over his face. "If one of your Pokémon tries to use a Move, it'll react and give it a light shock. I'll call my superiors to pick you up later."

"What an ingenious contraption…" Edd said, before turning to the Typhlosion, who sat down with Cinder. He put a paw over the Quilava as the two embraced. "Cinder?"

The larger Volcano Pokémon reared up and bared his teeth at the boy, making him shrink back. "(Back!)"

"(It's okay, Papa. Double D is my friend.)" Cinder said, hoping to diffuse the situation.

Scorch looked down to his son and nodded with a huff.

" _Roto-D… I just heard Cinder call that Typhlosion 'Papa.'_ " Edd's Rotom Dex buzzed.

"Hmm...so all but one of his family members was abducted." Double D approached. Scorch was still wary, but dropped his guard. "Your child has been travelling with my friends and I. He told us his family had been taken by people in black uniforms."

The Typhlosion snorted in disbelief. No human he knew in any world could understand a Pokémon's words.

"It's true." Edd continued, gesturing to Roto-Z. "This is a Rotom that inhabits a special device, allowing it to translate Pokémon vocalizations."

Scorch rose up, taking a glance over toward the Rocket Hideout. He prepared to move, but winced. "Tyy!"

"(Papa! You're hurt!)" Cinder gasped as Watt eyeballed the bleeding bite marks on his leg.

"Oh dear. I left my medicine back with the others…" Edd gasped.

"I have a couple Super Potions." Blue said, smiling at Edd. "After all, what kind of Champion level trainer would I be if I didn't?" The orange-haired young man pulled the spray medicine from his bag and emptied them out on Scorch's wounds.

Immediately, the Volcano Pokémon bolted up and winced, before sighing with relief. He managed to rise up, glaring at the Rainbow Rocket Base. As if he could smell the stench of their evil from inside.

He tried to take a step forward, but collapsed. "Tyy!"

"The Potions didn't work!?" Edd gasped.

"(Papa!)" Cinder cried, crawling up and nudging his father. Scorch managed an uneasy grin.

"(The human's medicine...can only do so much...It's been days since I had any food. I'm completely starved…)"

Cinder ran up to Double D and made eating motions with his mouth and paws and rubbing his stomach. The scholarly Edd didn't need a translator for that. He reached into his bag and produced a pair of honeycrisp apples, offering them to the large Fire-Type.

Scorch took them in hand and proceeded to eat.

Blue pulled a Poké Ball out and tossed it into the air. It opened up, coalescing into the form of a robust bird with a head tuft resembling glamourous multicolored hair. "Pi-Pigeo!" It cried, elegantly spreading it's wings.

"Pidgeot, keep this guy safe." It's trainer began. "We've got a job to do."

The Pidgeot hopped on it's talons and took a scouting stance beside the Typhlosion. Scorch turned and grumbled something to Roto-Z. The possessed Pokedex fluttered over to Edd.

"He's asking that if you find another Typhlosion and Cyndaquil if you could rescue them. They could potentially be his mate and other child."

Double D shivered at the thought of having to fight more Team Rainbow Rocket Grunts, or worse, Edmund.

He knew that if Eddy's full party, and even a Z-Move couldn't beat him, he might as well be fighting a typhoon.

"Something wrong, kid?" Blue asked with a thump of his chest. "Don't worry, you got the best with ya."

"R... right…" Double D said. He never saw Blue battle properly, but he did see his Machamp and Aerodactyl defeat a pair of Ultra Beasts. Perhaps they were safe.

With that, he, Watt, Cinder, Gladion, his Lucario, and Blue and his Porygon2 (before it reconverted itself into data code inside his Pokédex) turned to face the Rainbow Rocket installment ahead of them.

"Right...let's get to it then. I can send a distress signal to Looker and the Professors if things go badly."

"(Let's go!)" Cinder barked, flaring his back up. "(I wanna save my mama!)"

0

Inside the base, several scientists including a buxom woman with blood red hair wearing a white Rocket Executive uniform observed their latest experiment.

A Typhlosion had been placed inside an impregnable chamber, which was pumped full of insidious dark purple gas. She was hurled into a frenzy, indiscriminately blasting flames at every inanimate target that was put inside with her.

Giovanni's lover, and one of his Executives, Arianna turned to the screen behind her, which displayed the boss himself. "As you can see, the substance derived from the Beta's blood, which is derived from the remnants of the Berserk Gene when administered to a test subject forces it to enter a crazed and uninhibited state."

"Fascinating…" Giovanni said half-heartedly. "I'd like to have this chemical tested more when we recover the remainder of that Gene from that Peach Creek town."

"As you wish, sir." Arianna smiled, before turning her attention to a security monitor. Immediately, she turned to the Grunts in the room. "Get this Typhlosion back in the holding pen. We have unexpected guests."

"Yes ma'am!" The black suited men droned as they marched. Arianna had the scientists switch out the Berserk Gene gas for a sedative, and within moments, the Typhlosion began to sleep.

"I won't have this project, nor Project Full Mass be compromised…" Arianna monologued as she set her eyes back on the images of Edd, Blue and Gladion who were making their way down a corridor. "Hurry quickly, little boys, so Arianna can crush you!"

 **And that's a wrap on this chapter. No screen time from the others, but I'll have them be seen more in the next one.**

 **As Eddy catches himself a Wimpod, Nazz obtains an Emolga, Edd is flung into a battle to help drive out Rainbow Rocket from one of their laboratory installments. Can they overcome Arianna's sinister machinations?**

 **New Acquisitions:**

 **Eddy-**

 **Wimpod(Suggested by PKSmashbros.) Nickname Pinchy. Moves unknown.**

 **Nazz-**

 **Emolga: nickname Denny. Moves: Aerial Ace, Attract, Volt Switch and Flash.**


	35. Lab Seige pt 1

While Edd, Gladion, and Blue were preparing to storm the Rocket Hideout, the rest of the group had gone into town. Mostly to keep an eye on Ed, as while he seemed to recover almost overnight, they were anxious to keep him from hurting himself again.

The big lunk had indeed been rendered unconscious by Edmund's Mega Houndoom's Fire Blast, but that very morning, he had woken up and prepared to start the day anew.

The rest of them, save for Double D who was in a deeper sleep than the rest of them, had woken up and went off to look for Ed.

The boy in question, having donned a new shirt, with his back having mostly healed from the blast, given his ungodly durable nature, was walking by the ocean.

"Hmm...Eddy's brother…" Ed mumbled.

He recalled Edmund's crazed joy in battling Eddy. What's more, the incredible power his Pokemon seemed to have.

He looked down at his hands. Sure, he was a strong person, lifting houses, pulling plumbing systems out of walls, and an incompilable list of other feats, but long ago, he had sworn off ever using this strength for violence.

Ed recalled Edd and Eddy's faces. "Buddies…"

He clutched his hands.

"My monsters and I will only battle for fun...and to shield me and my pals from danger!" Ed said aloud to himself. He raised his head. "Huh?"

A large crowd of people were gathered around a Pokemon that had washed up on a beach. It was a big, spherical round Pokemon, with a blue body and cream underbelly, a pair of flippers, and a mouth that was contorted in a frown, displaying balleen.

"Wail...Waaaaaail…" It groaned, clearly not comfortable.

"What is wrong with the big ball fish?" Ed asked.

"That's no 'fish', lad." A sailor approached. One wouldn't guess he was anything out of the ordinary, but he was from the Pokemon world. And a well-travelled sailor was he. "This here is a Wailmer. A Pokemon that travels in pods. But this one's been beached, ya see. Not only is he lost, but he'll shrivel away into nothing if he stays that way. It bounces around well if it's body is full-o-water. I sent someone to contact help, but they haven't been back."

Ed frowned, seeing the Ball Whale Pokemon painfully struggle toward the sea to no avail. Then, he smiled, walking up to Wailmer. "Worry not, whale-friend! I will help you float again, or my name's not...ummm…" He looked around, as if trying to find Eddy or Double D. "Umm...Ah, whatever my name is!" He gently wrapped his hands around the Water-Type.

"W...Waai?" Wailmer gasped.

"Whoa, son, what exactly are you doin'!?" The Sailor recoiled.

Ed lifted Wailmer up effortlessly and started to twirl around. "Alley-oop!" He said, letting it loose, allowing the Pokemon cetacean to fly through the air and out to sea. He splashed into the drink, with brine billowing from the surface and onto the group of onlookers, including Ed himself. "AAAhhh! No, Sarah, not the hose! The preteen strongman panicked as he was spun around more than he planned, the water hitting him in the back.

"Kid...You must really eat your spinach to be able to toss a Wailmer that far." The Sailor remarked. Ed immediately retched at the suggestion.

"Eyyuck! Spinach!" He groaned.

The water's surface started to roll, as Wailmer breached the sea, having fully filled himself with sea water. "Waaaai!" He sang in glee, throwing himself back onto the beach and bouncing about. "Waai! Waail! Wailmerr!"

"Ha-ha, ha-ha!" Ed chuckled, clapping his hands together. "I want to bounce too!"

Wailmer tossed himself on top of Ed, almost as if he were giving the boy a hug.

"Ohh, you're welcome, big buddy! Hey! I got an idea! You wanna join me? I'll introduce you to all my friendos! I got Snappy, and Jackie, and Rocky, and a whole bunch of monster pals!"

The Wailmer bounded back on the beach, assuming a fiesty position.

"Oh right. Battle time!" Ed said, pulling out a Poke Ball from his jacket, which was mended the previous night. "Go, MOTA!"

The Magneton burst free from the sphere.

"(We're back, bebbeh!~)" The triple Magnemite exclaimed before turning back to see his opponent. "(Whooo-boy! What is that, a ball, a fish? Yo mama?)" They cackled at their own joke before being sprayed with Brine.

"(Hey!)" The Wailmer grunted. "(Y'shouldn't make fun of somebody's weight, mate! It might not be good for ya!)"

"(Yeah, yeah, whatever, feeb!)" MOTA grumbled in annoyance. "(Let's roll!)" Their magnets sparkled lightly.

The Wailmer bounced and rolled about, giving MOTA a Headbutt. The Magneton was knocked back.

"(What even WAS THAT?)" MOTA buzzed. "(I took harder hits from the kid with the skull hat!)"

The left Magnemite twitched his screw feet. "(Boss, that kid with the skull hat used Super-effective moves, and we couldn't hurt 'im!)"

"(Shut up before I smack you with my magnets.)" The main head demanded.

"MOTA, use Tri Attack!" Ed commanded.

"(BITE OUR SHINY METAL REAR BUMPERS!)" The Magneton screeched, shooting rays of electric, ice, and fire based energy from it's eyes at Wailmer. The Wailmer was knocked back, rolling back, and almost bowling over the sailor.

"Easy now!" He warned.

"Oops. Sorry!" Ed waved.

Wailmer rolled back around and lowered his head, shooting a Water Spout at MOTA. The Magnet Pokemon was drenched, but not badly hurt.

"Now, let us finish this up!" Ed smiled. "Use Thunder!"

"(Shaaaa-boosh!)" MOTA droned, loosing it's strong electric burst from it's magnets.

"Waaaaaai!" Wailmer hollered, struck down by the attack. He rolled around to the side, falling out of consciousness.

"It's time! Go, monster ball!" Ed shouted, throwing his empty Poke Ball. It hit Wailmer, and opened up, sucking him inside. The sphere hit the sand, and shook a few times. The boy and the sailor peered in before watching it make a dinging sound and loose stars from the top. The oaf pranced up, picking the Ball up and swinging it around.

"All right! I caught my very own whale! Wait until everybody sees this!"

"Well well. That's the first Wailmer I ever saw that survived an attack that strong. You're a talented landlubber." The sailor chuckled as he approached. "Why don't ya take this?" He handed him a blue disk.

"What is this? A shark movie?" Ed asked, accepting it.

"No, of course not, scamp. It's a TM, or Technical Machine for a move called Surf. It used to be a Hidden Machine, but not anymore. Use it to teach that new crewmate of yours how ta ferry ya across the wide open sea!"

Ed smiled, taking hold of his hands and shaking them. "Thank you so much, mister!" He said gleefully indifferent to the fact that he was literally shaking him. "I gotta go. I hafta go get this new buddy recovered! I'm callin' him Ahab for sure!"

The sailor watched him run off, laughing like an idiot all the while. "...I hope he knows where he's going."

"(Yo, wait up, bubba!)" MOTA whirred, zipping and flying after him.

0

As Ed caught his Wailmer, Rolf and Kevin were fishing on a nearby pier. "Why...exactly was it a good idea to go fishing?" Kevin asked, annoyedly glaring at the bobber lure in the water.

"Think with your upper-story, Kevin-boy." Rolf said. "A beast from the sea is a truly formidible adversary, but an even greater ally." He grumbled as he threw back a Magikarp. "Why must Rolf only collect so many of these useless carp?"

Ace was seated next to Kevin. The Nidorino was feeling frustrated, not seeing much use as of late. He eagerly watched a flock of ordinary birds in the air as they flew away in the V-formation.

"(Yeaaah...you scared, aren't'ya, ya lousy Pidoves? That's right, run away from the future king. Run away from the great Ace!)"

Kevin felt a tug on his line. "Whoo! I think I got one!"

"(Hoo! For reals!?)" Ace perked up, prancing about.

Almost as if on cue, Rolf felt a tug on his as well. "As does Rolf! Have at you, unknown creature! And if you be the magic red fish, prepare yourself for an unmerciful thrasing from Rolf's shoe!"

Both of them reeled their catches in. On Kevin's line was a large red crayfish Pokemon. It looked mildly annoyed at being yanked from the water.

On Rolf's line was a large, but slender and small in build, unusual serpentine creature with baby blue skin and white underbelly, as well as white fins on either side of it's head, and a cute rounded nose. Black eyes with sparkling white pupils peered up at him.

Kevin pulled out his classic Hoenn Pokedex as Rolf produced his ORAS Pokedex.

" _Corphish. The Ruffian Pokemon. This Pokemon can survive in clean or filthy water, and often scavenges for food._ "

" _Dratini. The Dragon Pokemon. A Pokemon that is born large, and originally believed to be a myth. Since it's discovery, small colonies have been found._ "

"All right. Looks like I got a whopper of a crawdad!" Kevin smirked.

"('Eeeeyy! What's the big idea, yanking me up like that!? I was just achin' for a bite!)" Corphish grumbled in syllables of his name.

"And a young serpent for Rolf. Let us begin our duel!" Rolf smiled as he pulled out Freya's Poke Ball.

"(A battle? Very well. Have at you, rouge!)" The Dratini coiled up, spreading her head-fins.

"Freya! Rolf has need of your assistance!" Rolf threw his Ball and the Flaffy appeared in a graceful spin.

"(Ready for action, Rolf!)" The Wool Pokemon said.

"(Don't cramp my style, fluffy!)" Ace said, lowering his head and displaying his venomous horn to Corphish.

"(Just don't slow me down.)" She retorted playfully. Her recent evolution had given her a big boost in confidence.

- **Wild Pokemon(X/Y)-**

Dratini moved first, flying in at such speed that she produced afterimages and slammed into Freya's belly.

"(Oof!)" Freya groaned.

"(How was that, was that too hard?)" The serpentine dragon asked, almost as if she was geniunely concerned. The Flaffy smiled.

"(Not bad at all!~)"

"Use the Shock of Thunder!" Rolf commanded.

"Flaaa-fy!" She cried, wool and ears sparkling and zapping Dratini. The Dragon Pokemon recoiled as she was shocked, but not much.

"(A little lightning doesn't scare me!)" It boasted.

"Ace, use Double Kick!" Kevin demanded.

"(Hoo-ah!)" Nidorino growled, lunging, and giving Corphish a four-blow string of kicks.

Corphish's body glowed, becoming stiffer. "(A little harder next time, boo-boo.)" The Ruffian Pokemon mocked.

"(Then how's this?)" Ace asked, following through on a Poison Jab order. The overgrown crayfish grimaced as it was struck, but not by any means badly hurt. Corphish reared one of his pincers back, which glowed blue. Freya saw the opening.

"(Look out!)" She said, running on all fours and shoving the Poison-Type out of the way, taking the Crabhammer hit for him.

"Excellent, Freya! Now hit the little lobster with your Discharge!" Rolf said.

"(Taaake this)!" The sheep Pokemon shouted, loosing electricity in all directions. Though Rolf intended for Corphish to be hit alone, he did not account for Discharge being a move that impacted every Pokemon in play. Ace was zapped, as was the Dratini.

"(Rude!)" Dratini squealed.

"('Ey! Are you tryin' ta kill me!?)" Ace growled at his compatriot.

"(S...sorry, Ace!)" Freya shrank back,

Corphish on the other hand took the attack like a hit from a truck. "C-Corrrphiiiiishh…" He groaned.

Kevin pulled out a Poke Ball. "Go!" He tossed it, which hit the aquatic creature, and drew him inside.

The Ball shook from side to side, until finally it clicked as Ed's did.

"Nice! Hurry up and catch yours, Rolf!"

"Do not rush the combat!" The blue-haired boy responded. "Freya, Tackle!"

"(Hiyah!)" Freya called, tackling Dratini. The mythical Pokemon was knocked aside, but she slithered back toward her.

"(Take this!)" Dratini hollered, lurching and spitting a stream of energy that took the form of a chinese dragon. It hit Freya knocking her back with force.

"Woah!" Kevin began, pulling out his Pokedex again.

" _Dragon Rage. A Dragon-Type move that is always set to deal the same damage every use._ " It spoke in a computerized female voice.

"(If you thought THAT was cool, try this on for size!)" The Dratini began before she started to writhe and wriggle about with gusto. Her form took on a red glow that intensified. At the same time, she shed her skin, the discarded molting falling away as she emerged larger than before.

" _Dragon Dance. A move that temporarily increases the user's physical attack strength and speed until recalled to a Ball._ " Kevin's Dex said again.

"Watch out, Rolf!" Kevin advised.

"Silence!" Rolf grumbled. "Freya! Gem. Of. Power!"

"Fllaaaaaaffy!" Freya exclaimed, swinging her tail and shooting an orb from the tail ornament that burst into multiple shards of light. Dratini was hit, and knocked down.

"Into the orb of containment!" Rolf demanded, chucking an empty Ball.

Unfortunately, Dratini was not yet ready to be claimed. She gave a swing of her tail, and just out of sheer coincidence, hit it on the hinge, and busted it in half.

"(Im not going down so easily!)" The pseudo-legend protested, before her form was encompassed in light that took the shape of a western-stye dragon resembling her final evolution.

Dratini flew in, aiming to spear Flaffy. The bipedal sheep widened her stance, and with luck managed to sidestep. "(H-huh!?)"

"Shock of Thunder!" Rolf directed.

"(Hyaaah!)" Freya screamed, loosing even more electricity and zapping Dratini.

"(Haaaaaa!)" Dratini squealed loudly as she fell out. The Dragon slithered back, using Dragon Dance one more time. Rolf saw his chance.

"Freya! Discharge!"

As Dratini launched herself forward with Dragon Rush once more, Freya let out her attack. Dratini tried her best to power through, but relented in the end, passing out and hitting the pier.

Rolf pulled out a white Poke Ball with a red line where the black one would be. "Go!"

The Premier Ball hit Dratini's midsection, opening up, converting her into red light with white sparkles and sucking her inside.

The ball clacked to the floor of the pier and started shaking. Rolf watched with interest. Freya leaned forward, wool sparkling.

 _Click!_ The Ball loosed red stars, signalling a successful capture.

"He-hah-heh!" Rolf walked up and took the Ball in hand. "The young serpent will aide Rolf well."

"It's a Dratini, dude." Kevin noted.

Rolf opened the Premier Ball, and the Dratini came back into the world.

"(Wha-!? Whoo-!?)" She whipped around confusedly before Rolf gave her one of Edd's leftover berries that he had grown. "(Ooh! Yummy!)" She dug in, almost swallowing the Sitrus in one bite.

"You have fought Rolf fiercly, and in honor of that and the strength you displayed, he dubs you 'Tempest'!" Rolf said proudly.

"(Cool!)" The Dratini noted.

"Hmm…" Kevin held up his new Corphish's Poke Ball. "Guess I'll call this little dude Grabbler. C'mon, Rolf. Let's get back to camp and see if Double D's awake. He was sleeping like a log earlier.

0

- **Team Rocket Headquarters Theme-**

As all this capturing was going on, Double D, Roto-Z, Gladion and Blue were carefully making their way through the Rocket Base. They hadn't come across much resistance, but they knew this would not be a walk in the park.

"Okay…" Blue began. "Here's a readout of the place." He pointed to a map on the wall. "Labs 1 and 2 are on opposite ends of the complex."

"I may be the least likely one to say this in this situation, but it's probably a good idea for us to split up." Double D said. "That way we can cover more ground."

"Pi-chu-chu." Watt nodded in agreement.

" _An excellent idea, Roto-Z. Zrrt!_ " His Rotom Dex added.

"Good. I'll go for lab one." Gladion said, a shadow on his face. "Perhaps I can find who I'm looking for there."

"Then we'll go for the second lab." Edd added, pointing to himself, Watt and Cinder. "To see if Cinder's family is being held here."

"Quil!" The Quilava growled.

"Good." Blue said, cracking his knuckles. "Then I'll see if I can track down Boss Rocket...if he's here. They've set up bases all over this region.

"By the way. What region does your world's people call this one?"

"The United States of America. And it's a nation, not a region."

"Huh. I'm from Kanto." The former champion added. Double D made note of the name being parallel to the Kanto Region of Japan. Perhaps the Pokemon worlds were mirror images of his own, with mirrored principalities. But the smart Ed boy shrugged it off. Now was not the time for his curiousity.

He took a gulp and headed for the other lab, running down the corridor shakily. Gladion went the other way.

"Bad move."

Blue turned in the direction of the voice. A rather gruff-looking Grunt was behind him, leaning on a wall. On his other side, a younger female Rocket smiled evilly as they approached him.

"Now you're all alone, blue boy."

"Who said that?" The Pallet Town native asked as he pulled a Poke Ball.

"Go, Numel!" The woman called, loosing a yellow bodied small camel-like Pokemon.

"Nuummm-el!" It vocalized slowly and lazily.

"Bisharp!" The male Grunt yelled, tossing a Great Ball, and letting out a tall humanoid with a steely body bearing bladed feet and fingers, as well as a bladed helmet.

"Biii!" The creature hissed.

"Go, Cloyster!" Blue shouted, throwing his Poke Ball. It popped open, and a giant clam-like Pokemon with a black pearl-like face and a spike studded shell appeared.

"Clooooyster!" The Bivalve Pokemon exclaimed.

"Bisharp, use Swords Dance!" The male Grunt shouted. Bisharp jerked and hopped about, sliding his bladed arms and fingers together, which produced a sharp metallic noises that rose in pitch.

"Numel, use Flame Burst!" The female Grunt began. She couldn't use Magnitude, given that they were in their base.

"Num!" The camel-like Pokemon gasped, spitting a blistering ball of heat from it's mouth. Blue covered his face as the fireball hit Cloyster, but the mollusk didn't budge a bit.

"Cloyster, use Shell Smash!" Blue commanded.

"Cloy!" Cloyster exclaimed, his shell gaining cracks and bursting apart into a smaller, sleeker shell.

"Now, Bisharp, use Night Slash!"

"Shar-sharp!" Bisharp exclaimed, running low to the ground, and baring his blades. Cloyster frowned, lightly closiing his shell before expelling water from his mouth to blast himself back.

"Wha-!?" The girl Grunt watched as Cloyster would use this propulsion technique to evade Bisharp's slashes.

Blue gave his hair a flick. "Shell Smash is a move that lowers the user's defenses, but greatly increases it's attacking power and speed! Cloyster, show 'em what I mean! Icicle Spear!"

Cloyster's shell spikes froze over before shooting out at Bisharp. The Steel-Type put up his arms to block it, but was still stunned. Ordinarily he wouldn't've felt much damage from the attack, but the force at which the spikes were launched was nothing to snort at.

"We're not gonna take that sitting down!" The male Grunt growled. "Use Iron Head!"

Bisharp's helmet glowed white before he lowered down and slammed his head into Cloyster. The Bivalve Pokemon grunted loudly as he was knocked back.

"Cloyster!" Blue grimaced. He pulled it's Poke Ball out. "Return!" The Clam Pokemon was converted into red light and returned. "Guess I'd better play it safe and use two after all. You Rockets have really upped your game. You're actually THINKING during battle. Something you didn't do in the past against me and Red.

"Heck, I don't even think you thought things through when that Gold kid messed your first comeback up!"

"Don't mock us! Our leader returned with more power than a scrub Gym Leader like you could ever hope to have!" The male Grunt sneered.

"You say that now. But the minute I find him, I'm trashing him just like these two boys are about to trash you!" Blue grinned. "Flareon, Vaporeon! Go!"

He threw two more Poke Balls out, which burst open. The first was a Flareon, much like the one Grey used, only with a shinier coat, indicating it's level of training. The second, a similar Pokemon, albeit with blue skin, and a fin-like frill collar around it's neck, and a mermaid-like tail.

"Flare-eon!" The Fire-Type Eeveelution growled.

"Vap-por!" The Water-Type added. Neither of them were too happy about their opponents.

"Flareon, use Fire Spin! Vaporeon, use Water Gun!"

With cries in unison, Flareon loosed a vortex of flame from it's mouth that hit the floor and circled around Bisharp. The steely creature winced and recoiled from the heat. Vaporeon expelled a gush of water from it's mouth in turn. Numel was pushed back by the attack, and almost knocked out. "N-numm!"

"Numel!" The female Rocket grunted. "Why you...use Take Down!"

Numel charged, aiming to slam right into Vaporeon. However, the aquatic Eeveelution twirled to the side and gave him a slap of his tail.

"Bubblebeam!" Blue demanded.

"Va-por!" Vaporeon growled, spraying bubbles from his mouth. Numel wailed as the foamy attack hit, slamming into the ground, exhausted.

The lady Grunt called Numel back. "It's up to you then."

"Bisharp, use Night Slash!" Her male compatriot shouted.

Angered with Numel's defeat, the chess-piece soldier charged in, waving his claws. With one powerful swipe, he swept the Bubble Jet Pokemon aside. "Porr!" Vaporeon wailed as he was accosted and laid out by the critical hit.

Flareon's ears flattened as he whipped his tail around. "(Hey! That's my brother, you dolt!)"

"(Cry me a river why don't ya?)" Bisharp responded before Fire Spin's vortex burned him. "(Grr!)"

"Time to wrap it all up." Blue declared. "Flareon, use Flare Blitz!"

"Flarrr!" Flareon growled as his enemy, as white hot fire enwrapped him. "Flar-eon!" He shot forward, slamming right into Bisharp, flames turning blue as he impacted.

Bisharp gasped and groaned as the smaller Flame Pokemon hit him. "(Aaagh!)" He cried out as he collapsed.

Flareon shook the recoil damage off and sprinted back over to Blue and Vaporeon. "(Little bro, you okay?)" Blue crushed a Revive in his hands and gave his brother a quick dusting with it. His body gained a light green glow as his Night Slash scrape vanished.

Vaporeon got up and stretched. "(I'm okay, Flare. I can see you did good without me. And they say Flareon are weak!)"

"(They never met me!)" Flareon smiled before the two of them turned back to face the Rockets.

"Bisharp, return!" The male grunt groaned, recalling him to his Ball and pocketing it. "We won't forgive this!"

"We'll call the Rocket Brothers! They'll bash you up good!" The female added as both of them retreated.

Blue sighed as they left. "Oh well." He shrugged. "Guess they never learn. Come on, boys." He marched forward as Vaporeon and Flareon followed behind him.

0

Edd sprinted down the silver hallways of the base with Watt at his side. Both he and the Pichu struggled to keep up with Cinder. The Quilava had quite the lead on them.

"Cinder, I know you want to find the rest of your family, but can you please slow down! I have short legs!" Edd protested.

"Pi-pi chu!" Watt added, asking for Cinder to hold up. Double D looked back behind to make sure no one was following them. He'd seen several cameras, but assumed the bulk of the Rocket Grunts were busy with Gladion and Blue's assaults.

"Quil! Qui-Qui-la!" Cinder called from down the hall. It wasn't urgent, but rather investigate in nature.

"What is it? A dead end?" Double D asked, coming to a halt behind Cinder, who was staring at a black door.

On the door was a passage in all red.

"Never forget...that all Pokemon exist...for Team Rainbow Rocket…" Edd read before shaking his head. He pressed a button on the wall as the door started to slide open with a hiss. "This may well be where they're keeping your mother and brother if they're here Cinder. If not, it could also be something of value."

" _They certainly have a twisted philozzzophy._ " Roto-Z buzzed.

Instead of anything akin to a holding area, the place was moreover like a laboratory, dimly lit as a shade of dark purple by weak lights.

"What...is this place?" Edd asked aloud as he and his Pokemon entered.

" _Whatever it izzz, it's pretty creepy. Let me power on my flashlights._ " Roto-Z's luminescent Rotom eyes gained a brighter shine, functioning as true flashlights.

Sleek computers with holographic screens lined the center of the room. Capsules of sorts were around the wall, filled with sinister fluid. The boy didn't know what to make of all of it. What scientists would side with an interdimensional crime syndicate? He made his way to a supply closet and opened it up in search of clues.

Inside were shelves laid with spherical indentations. Obviously where they kept spare Poke Balls.

But one stood out amongs them. Double D eyeballed the purple-topped Ball, with pink circles on the top hemisphere, and a white M in the center of the top. He closed his eyes and thought back.

' _Haven't I seen this Ball before?_ '

Then it came to him.

Back on the Rocket Carrier. After he and the other two Eds had their scuffle with Jessie and James. They were cornered with Kevin and Rolf. He remembered the blue-haired grim-faced man with the booming voice.

He carried a Ball that matched this one, and the moment it opened, it spilled a violent flood of darkness.

Double D remembered the hateful blood red eyes in the cloud of shadow, and the awful, blood-curdling screech. The pressure that forced them out the hangar and into the open sky, free-falling toward an almost certain death, had it not been for Buck's spontaneous evolution into Charizard.

"Gih!" He swiped the Ball from it's rest, immediately clutching it close to him. Fear overtook him as he pressed the button, shrinking it and putting it under his cap.

"Whatever this Ball is, whatever's inside it, I must deprive them of it...That creature...it couldn't have been a Pokemon...It was just...too horrible!"

"Pi?" Watt perched himself on the computer shelf and poking Double D in the hand. The boy turned to his partner. The white and blue Pichu smiled uneasily. He definitely didn't like Double D being stressed out.

Edd paused, eyes focusing on his partner and then to the holographic computer monitor.

"Watt, excuse me for a moment." He pulled the chair out and sat down.

"(What are you doing?! I thought we were looking for my mama!)" Cinder snorted, turning away and glaring out the door, watching carefully for any Rockets.

Though it was a futuristic machine, Edd could quickly gain a handle on the controls. He pressed the touch-screen below the hologram, summoning a qwerty keyboard into what looked like a search bar.

" _What are you doing there? Looking through their files?_ " Roto-Z asked.

"I'm just checking something important. Pichu...P-I-C-H-U." He spelled it out into the bar. Watt peered up at the screen with interest. Double D hit enter, and the search engine pulled up results for the Pichu species in general. "This must be their database...it looks like a full replica of our internet...

He decided he would need to narrow down the search. He typed Albino Pichu into the bar again, and hit enter.

Again, the engine pulled up results for the Pichu species in general, but that was it. "Do they not recognize albinism?" Double D asked himself aloud. "This might take a while."

0

Gladion walked down the hall, looking for signs of who he was looking for. So far no luck. He peered into a room, to find it empty.

Silvally walked by it's trainer's side. The chimeric Pokemon's bird-like feet clacked against the floor, vigilantly on the lookout for any signs of danger.

In a nearby research lab, similar to the one Double D occupied at the moment, a man with green insect-like goggles watches his coworkers toil for the Rockets. They had been there for weeks. When they were exhausted, a platoon of Grunts led them to perfectly sealed prison cells, allowing them to recuperate, only to force them to work again all the earlier the next day.

The scientist frowned, but what else could be done? No one was coming to save them. He cast a glance out the window, taking notice of a boy with bleached blond hair before turning back.

Immediately, his head snapped around. "Is that-?"

Gladion passed by without looking inside, only for the captured scientist to slam his fists against the steel door. "Hey! Heeeyy! Over here!"

He turned back around, looking through the door's window, eyes widening.

"Faba!?" Gladion gasped. The short haired Aether Foundation director nodded frantically.

"Gladion, you have to get us out of here! They've had us in here for ages, working on their vile projects! They're mad!"

"More mad than you?" Gladion countered with a raised brow. "From what Looker told me, you were a turncoat! You led the Rainbow Rockets right to the foundation and showed them how Mother's technology works!"

"I know, and that was wrong of me!" Faba continued. "But please! If not me, free the other foundation employees they captured!"

Gladion's eyes shifted to where a handle would be, instead finding a keypad. "They have the door locked. Looks like I'm going to need a password. But I'll be back for all of you!"

"Thank you, my boy." Faba nodded. "I just knew you'd save us!"

"Ohh, I'm afraid that's not going to happen." A voice called. It sounded both serene and sinister. Gladion cringed. He knew it well.

- **Pokemon Black and White Soundtrack, N's Room-**

The boy turned to see the tall, slender woman, with a long mop of pale blond hair. She wore a skin-tight black bodysuit with steel boots. On her chest was the Team Rainbow Rocket's signature capital R insignia.

"M...Mother?" Gladion recoiled. Something was wrong. He knew of how she had been crazed due to her obsession with Ultra Beasts in the past, but with the help of himself, his sister, and a girl from Kanto, he'd made her see the error of her ways. So why was she wearing their logo?

"Hello...my young Gladion." She smirked. "How is my…

"Wretched little boy?" She finished with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"W...What are you doing wearing their outfit!? You can't be siding with them! They attacked the Aether Foundation!"

"Gladion, get away!" Faba screamed at the sight of her in the hall. "President Lusamine isn't as she was after the Ultra Space debacle! They've controlled her mind!"

"They what!?" Gladion gasped in disbelief.

"Some Monster Pokemon under their control. It has the ability to place people under the spell of Team Rainbow Rocket's Leaders. And nobody controls it but their supreme commander!"

The young police agent grit his teeth angrily. "Then I'll just have to free her from their control."

"Hmmm…" Lusamine closed her eyes and rolled her head about lazily until her sharp eyes opened and narrowed, with an even more sinister smirk adorning her face. "I think not. I like myself this way!"

"Mom...you're not well...Let me help you!" Gladion said, reaching out with his hand until his mother slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" She screeched wickedly. He shrank back. "As much as I'd like to punish you for your crimes against our group, I have more important matters to attend to. One of your dirty little friends is poking around where he definitely doesn't belong. We can't have him discovering Lord Giovanni's secrets…"

Lusamine's body took on a red shine as it started to disassemble itself in pixels from the legs up. When it got to her neck, she said: "But I'll be back as soon as I'm done with him...Gladion…"

Her heavily confused son stood thunderstruck. Was she really even there, or was it some kind of hardlight hologram?

"Until then…" Another woman's voice began from the side. He turned to see the redhead scientist approach. "I will be the one to punish you."

"I read your files at the Union…" Gladion said as Silvally hissed and took a combat stance in front of him. "You're Arianna...Giovanni's head of R&D…"

"That's right, little man. You and that fool Looker have been a thorn in our side for far too long. You're with the Professor's Union as well. I'll bring you to Giovanni, and he'll use the Beta to plumb your mind and learn everything you know that can be used to crush them." She threw a Poke Ball, letting out an abnormally large Arbok.

"Chaaa!" It hissed.

"Fat chance." Gladion said, taking his signature pose, with his hand over his face. "Silvally, you with me?"

"Sil!" The Synthetic Pokemon grunted, waving his head frill angrily.

"Then let's do it!" He pulled a pink disc similar to a Technical Machine Disc. With an underhand toss, it flew through the air at Silvally. A port in it's neck brace opened, popping out another disc that his trainer caught, and accepted the new one.

Silvally's coloration changed slightly to match it's new type.

"According to data we appropriated from Lusamine, that was a memory disc that changes Silvally's type…" Arianna described. "Because Type: Full subjects were unable to assimilate every type, they integrated a system that allowed them to change between type...this was based on the legend of Arceus, and it's Life Plates."

"If you're done spitting what I already know at me, why don't we get this over with so I can snap the cuffs on you?" Gladion suggested.

"You're delusional. _**I'll**_ be the one putting cuffs on _**you.**_ "

Arbok struck out at Silvally, who countered with it's claws.

"Arbok, use Crunch!" Arianna began.

"Bokk!" Arbok screeched, biting savagely on Silvally's neck.

"Vaaah!" Silvally wheezed. This Arbok's jaws were stronger, and it's teeth were sharper than usual along with it's size.

"Silvally! Gladion choked before grimacing. "Throw it off!"

The manmade-Pokemon opened it's eyes into a glare before whipping his head around with force, swinging Arbok, until it threw the serpent off and into the wall.

"Now use Multi-Attack!"

To avoid giving Arbok an opening, Silvally channeled it's newly gained Psychic energies from it's Memory disc and lunged, clawing the giant cobra, knocking it down.

Unfortunately, Arbok shook itself off, not backing down.

"(I wonder what you _taste_ like!)" Arbok hissed, tongue sticking out. An immense, low growling sound echoed through the halls, which emanated from it's belly.

"(Eat dirt!)" Silvally rebutted.

"Acid!" Arianna demanded.

Arbok's stomach visibly swelled and convulsed, and it spewed hot, boiling acid from it's mouth. Silvally jumped and sprinted through the hallway to avoid the spray. The gunk hit the walls, floor, and even the ceiling. Even though the walls and such were tempered to withstand such, the acid still eroded the exterior.

"What is this monster?" Gladion asked quietly. "Silvally, you gotta end this quickly! Iron Head!"

The chimera lowered it's head, body becoming metallized. It rammed it's head into Arbok's belly, not even pushing him back.

"SSSZZ!" Arbok growled, snarling angrily.

"This Arbok is my personal pet and guardian." Arianna boasted. "I've spent countless hours perfecting serums to nourish it's growth and strengths. It's the ultimate Arbok!"

"Well get ready. You're facing a Beast Killer." Gladion countered. "The culmination of Aether Foundation's Pokemon Research! We won't lose!

"Let's start the second round! I'm anxious to beat you down. As you can see, I've got someone to rescue!"

0

As Gladion battled Arianna, Double D continued surfing their database, but could find no hint of the Rockets being behind Watt's creation.

"Well...it looked like those oddballs were telling the truth...Team Rainbow Rocket didn't make Watt, but if not them, who did?" He muttered to himself. "Hmm? What's this?" Edd entered a mysterious looking file, and as he did, it displayed a video.

In a dark laboratory a group of scientists wih shadowed faces gather around an incubation pod. Inside, an alien-like figure was curled up. The being looked vaguely like a tall, somewhat human-shaped cat, but with horns atop it's head instead of ears, and it had a long bulbous tail.

"What is that? A Pokemon they engineered?"

" _I cssertainly don't have any data on it…_ " Roto-Z chirped.

After a few moments, the creature's eyes glowed in the tank, and it's glassy containment burst apart. The scientists seemed to speak to it, before it went on a rampage, destroying everything around it with psionic power. The image went to static.

"Is that it?" Edd asked.

Watt's ears sunk. "(Could...Could I have been made as something like that?)" Dialga's words still echoed in his mind, calling him evil.

Suddenly, a voice emanated from the screen, surprising the three of them.

" _We were tasked with creating the world's strongest Pokemon…_ " A haggard voice filled with a bizzare mixture of awe and deathly terror.

" _And we succeeded._ "

Double D bolted up from his seat. "We have to go. The others have to know about this!" The minute he wouldve hit the door, he felt his face hit something soft, yet firm enough to knock him to the floor. "Whaa!?"

"Pi!" Watt hopped out in front of Edd, with Cinder taking his side, fire sprouting from his back. When Double D came to, he roused himself to see the tall, buxom woman before him.

"And-and you would be, madame?" He asked, blushing hotly from the tight bodysuit she wore, yet still nervous as she was the enemy.

"Call me Lulu." Lusamine smirked. "You're our little intruder. Now play nicely and come with me, and I'll see to it that you get a comfortable holding cell!"

"(Watch out, Double D, this one's dangerous!)" Cinder began, smelling the air which seemed ripe with madness.

Double D collected himself and got up on his feet. "Forgive me, Miss...Lulu-"

"Missus." She corrected him, with a frown as she closed her eyes and looked to the side with her index finger held up.

"Missus Lulu. But unfortunately, I can't allow myself to falter here. So I'll ask you kindly to step out of my path."

"Aww...you're cute when you make demands. You almost remind me of my daughter." "Lulu" replied, spinning an Ultra Ball on her finger. "But I can't allow you to leave. So stay with me a while!" She caught the Ball in her finger and threw the Ball out, and it opened, revealing a Pokemon resembling Clefairy, but taller, and with larger pixie-like wings.

"Cle-fable!"

- **Pokemon Sun/Moon Soundtrack; Lusamine-**

"Roto-Z, analysis, please." Edd asked.

Roto-Z flew around, snapping pictures of him. " _Clefable. The Fairy Pokemon. A Fairy Type. It secludes itself in the mountains. A shy Pokemon, it can hear a pin drop from more than a half mile away._ _You zzzzhould use Cinder, Roto-D. Fire-Types are resistant to Fairy-Type movezzz!_ "

"Right. Thank you." Double D said, straightening the bill of his cap. "Cinder, you heard the 'Dex."

"(You got it!)" Cinder snarled at Clefable, lowering himself to prepare for a rushing attack.

"Rollout!"

"(Out of the way!)" Cinder hollered, rolling into a ball and charging at Clefable. The pixie held his hands up and blocked Cinder's advance, pushing him away.

"Clefable, use Metronome!" Lusamine commanded.

"Cle-fa-fa-fa-fa-fay-" He chanted, waggling his finger about, which took on a white glow.

"What in the world?" Double D asked.

In an instant, Clefable reared back, and thrusted both hands out, loosing a powerful gale-force gust through the lab, knocking Edd into the wall. He let out a gasp as he struck the hard metal surface, but let out another as Watt hit his stomach. "Owww!"

Cinder was blown back, hitting one of the nearby terminals. "(Whatever that was...it really really smarts!)" He groaned as his flame spots ignited some of the wiring, triggering the sprinkler system. "(Huh!?)" The Volcano Pokemon puzzled as he rose up and shook himself off.

"Oh no…" Lusamine said, taking a step back. "Miss Arianna is going to be soooo...soooo angry with me…

"Heh. Oh well. Just means I'll be put on filing duty again." She shrugged rather indifferently.

"(Cinder, are you okay?)" Watt asked.

The Johto Starter turned back to the white and blue Pichu with a cocky smirk in spite of the artificial rain. "(Don't worry about me. I'm strong now. This is NOTHING!)"

"Cinder. If you're still willing to battle, give it a Flamethrower!" Double D directed him.

"Quillll!" The Quilava shrieked, spewing flames from his mouth. However, the sprinkler system cut down on the force of the fire. Clefairy folded his arms and blocked it, not taking much damage.

"Cle-fa-fa-ble!" The Fairy-Type chuckled, mocking him.

"Clefable, use Moonblast!" Lusamine shouted. Her Pokemon cupped his hands, wings glimmering with light, and shot a ball of magic-looking light at Cinder. The Quilava was knocked back further into the lab.

"Cinder!" Double D yelled with concern, going over to him as he got up.

"(Or...not.)" Cinder said uneasily.

Roto-Z gave him a quick scan. " _Not good. Zrrt. His health is just under half. But if he takes much more damage without fainting, his Blaze ability should activate, which should double the force of his Fire-type attacks!"_

Double D paused for a minute, but pulled his Poke Ball back out. "I don't want to take that chance."

"Quil!?" Cinder turned to him with his jaw gaping.

" _What!?_ " The Rotom Dex copied Quilava's expression.

"Return for now, Quilava. I know you want to save your family, but there's no sense in you getting yourself badly injured. What would your parents think?"

The badger-like Pokemon stared at his impromptu trainer, furrowing it's brow before shaking his head and jumping out to face Clefable again. "Lava!" He protested.

Double D stood silent. Evolution had made Cinder reckless. But still, he couldn't truly deny his decision to fight for what mattered to him. After all, that's what this whole mad crusade of Kevin's was about. To gather strength to take the fight to these invaders.

"Very well...It is your decision." He put the Ball back in his pocket. "Just be careful."

"Ohh, what a brave little baby…" Lusamine smiled. "I think I'll add him to my family when all this is over. I used to have so many precious children with me in my mansion...Until I was forced to let them go."

Double D couldn't surmise what she was talking about, but gulped. ' _This woman is going to be an unpredictable opponent...I just hope Gladion and Blue are doing okay...I should've at least sent Roto-Z to let the others know where we would be…_

" _Lord, I forgot, I never checked in on Ed...I'm sure he's fine though…_ '

0

Currently, Ed was back at the campsite, playing with Ahab and Snappy. The Grotle greefully bounded after the Ball Whale Pokemon with Ed on his back as the Water Type bounced around the tents.

Rain walked up to the site as well, watching Ed and his Pokemon with a confused smile. "Having fun there, Ed?"

"Ohh, hi, Rain!" Ed chuckled as Snappy came to halt, so as not to run her over. "Yeah! I went out and got my own whale! Isn't he just precious?" He asked, stretching his arms out cartoonishly and pulling Ahab over to them.

"( _Afternoon, lassie! 'Ow do ya do?_ )" The Wailmer asked with a wave of one of his flippers.

"You're all precious, Ed." The dark skinned girl replied with a hand on his shoulder, smiling despite the earful she had received from her adoptive parents.

When she got into town, she had to borrow someone's cell phone to make a call to them, who thankfully, were relieved to know she was okay, but angry at the boys for seemingly running off with her, citing that they didn't know them, that she had missed a week of school, and that there was an increase in shady characters wearing black uniforms.

This could only mean that Team Rainbow Rocket had sent more members to Driccly. It couldn't be safe to return home, so all she could say is that it was important for them all that she left for a little while.

Now she was apart of some underground resistance against criminals. Rain sighed.

But at least she could go out and see the world with new friends. And look at how big the world had gotten.

Heck, she owned a DINOSAUR from another world! Something that had to have been from the strangest recesses of science fiction.

She held the creature in question's Poke Ball out and opened it. The long necked Amaura looked around briskly. "Maa? Ama?" She asked, setting her gaze on Rain.

Rain stroked Aurora's head frills. "Amaau!" She cried happily, before rubbing her neck on her trainer's shoulder.

"Go check on Double D. We left him here. I hope he doesn't blame himself for Ed last night."

"Mau." The tiny sauropod nodded, trodding over to Ed's tent.

From one side, Eddy approached, along with Wotter and an unfamiliar bug-like Pokemon that was clinging to his pants leg, eyes darting back and forth nervously at the sight at the camp. "Hey you guys. How's old-Bwaa!" He gasped before Ed's Wailmer rolled over him. "Sock-head…" The shortstack leader groaned.

"Oshaosh!" Wotter gasped at his trainer's flattening.

"Oops! Sorry, Eddy!" Ed added as Snappy screeched to a halt.

"Grah-tle!" The Sinnoh Starter croake happily.

"What I was gonna say...before I was bowled over like a pin," He said, turning back to Ahab as he got up. "How's Double D doing?"

"I haven't seen him get up." Ed asked. "Did you see my new whale?"

"I saw." Eddy rolled his eyes. The taller Ed stooped down to see the Wimpod cowering away from him behind Eddy.

"You got another new monster!" He smiled.

"Yup. His name's Pinchy!" Eddy grinned. "He might not look much, but with a little training, I'm sure he'll be molded into something awesome!"

"That thing? Hah!" Kevin snorted all of a sudden from behind him. "Looks like something my new 'Mon would cough up."

"Kevin!?" Eddy nearly jumped over to Ed. "Don't sneak up behind me like that."

Rolf joined them as well, with a strange, yet beautiful serpentine Pokemon slithering at his side. "Hallo, fellow creature tamers. What news to report?"

"You caught another one too?" Eddy asked. "Oh man. Guess today's "Catch New Pokemon Day or somethin'."

"Heh." Kevin began. "Why don't we have a quick battle royale to see how everyone's new team member stacks up?"

"Tempest will gladly accept your challenge, Kevin boy!" Rolf smirked. "Just prepare to eat the dust off of Rolf's vegetable cart when you have lost!"

"(Ohh, are we fighting already? I can go for it, but I'm still adjusting to the whole Trainer thing.)" The Dratini slithered out in front of Rolf.

"I'll take you up on that!" Eddy said. "For fifty cents a pop when _Pinchy_ wins!" The water bug at his side widened his eyes and shivered at the sight of Tempest, shakily crawling out between the four of them.

"Ahab! Time for deck duty, new pal o' mine!" Ed called, and the Wailmer bounded over to him.

Just as Kevin was about to send his Corphish out, Rain and Aurora stormed through their semicircle, the former with her arms held out.

"Time out! Time out! Hold your horses!"

"What is it, Rain? I was gonna sweep these guys!" Eddy grumbled.

"Double D's not in his tent, and there are signs of a struggle!" She waved over a little ways from the campsite to see scorched grass.

"Y'...You don't think Double D was attacked, do you?" The short boy intoned soberly.

"It had to be." Kevin realized, putting the Ball in his hand away. "Double D's a pansy. He wouldn't have that fire mouse of his shoot off his fire attacks without a good reason, even if it was just training!"

"We have to spread out and look for him!" Rain suggested.

"Double D! Where have you gone!?" Ed screamed loudly, at a volume that made all present cover their ears. Eddy gave him a lunk on the head.

"Don't make our heads explode, lumpy! We just gotta go on the hunt for him."

"No need to spread out." Rolf declared, taking the lead of them as they started to walk through the burned area. "The son of a shepherd will track head-in-sock no-longer Edd-boy."

He took a few deep inhales before going nose to the ground and sniffing about.

Rain gave him a funny look. "Kevin, bring out your Dragon."

"Y'mean Buck? He's a Charizard, not a Dragon."

"Whatever! I just want to make sure Double D's okay!"

Kevin begrudgingly pulled his partner's Poke Ball out. "Buck, come on out!" He said, throwing it out. It popped open, and the Flame Pokemon materiallized in mid flight, in the sky, before spreading his wings and giving a powerful roar of "Zaar!" "Listen, bud. Double D's gone missing. See if you can track him down from the air. We're gonna look for him on foot."

"Ri!" Buck hissed as he turned around and flew out ahead.

"Let's go everybody." Kevin commanded as the other children followed behind him and Rolf, who actually seemed to smell a trail.

"Double D did indeed go through here. There was a battle against an agent of evil. The corpulent vermin of Hel, as well as a brute warrior of the iron fist, and a descendant of the hypnotists battled against Thunder-Mouse Watt, Fire-Mouse Cinder, and the stone-shelled turtle."

"How can you tell all that from sniffing around?" Rain asked incredulously.

"Do not underestimate a finely tuned nostril, fuss-bucket Rain girl." Rolf added. Others approached Double D-Edd boy, but there was no further struggle. He went with them. Rolf senses no evil intent."

Unable to put up with Rolf's eccentricness, Rain ignored him as she looked further down the path. ' _Double D...please be okay…_ '

 **As Gladion faces the sinister Arianna to rescue the Aether Foundation workers, and Double D is confronted with a mind controlled Lusamine, the rest of the group races to find their friend and aid in whatever way they can.**

 **A little nod to the RR episode. As Giovanni(Spoiler Alert) said that he used the power of "That Beast" to make Lusamine sleep, and that when she woke up she would serve him, this segment with her is based on that. I assume Giovanni was speaking of an Ultra Beast, probably Nihilego, but in this case, it's the Beta Mewtwo seen here and there that he has.**

 **In the spirit of pacing this fic out slower, I'll split this battle into two chapters. Expect another bit with Nazz coming soon. Also, if anyone's wondering, the move Lusamine's Clefable used against Cinder with Metronome is Aeroblast.**

 **On an unrelated note, I've been having fun with Pokemon Sword. I don't intend to have any Galar Region native Pokemon or forms in this fanfic, except for one of the Pokemon's flashbacks. I don't think ANY of the new Pokemon's designs were bad, and I even have my new favorite Pokemon in Cinderace(I like bunnies, sue me lol). Besides that, my favorite Gen 8 Pokemon have to be the Galar Zigzagoon line because punk rockers, and I've developed more love for Zigzagoon in general(I'm a Hoenn boi), Hatterene, Rillaboom(Reminds me of Super Saiyan 3 Goku), Sirfetch'd, and Flapple.**

 **If you're still on the fence about wether you should play the games, I can attest that even with the National Dex cut, they are GOOD. I even like Hop. He's better than Hau. In my opinion anyway. Hau to me is just annoying. I don't know if Leon's beard things are facial hair or a tattoo, but I love his design and motif as a champion too. My only gripe about the games? The Gym Badges are so blandly named! I mean they are literally just named after the types the leaders use: Fire Badge, Dragon Badge, Fairy Badge, Dark Badge(That's another thing, I love that they finally added a Dark-Type Gym Leader.) I mean c'mon, get imaginative! Torch Badge, Fang Badge, Ripple Badge! Anything but a bland name! xD**

 **Lastly I love that the Elite Four challenge is replaced with a Tournament! I've been begging for that since I first played Ruby when I was 6 and saw that the Elite Four Challenge(Because I was only aware of the anime at the time) and I was like "Wait, what?" With this, you can actually say that the League Conferences from the anime actually exist in the game canon. Kind of. And don't get me wrong, I'll miss Mega Evolution going forward, but I can always play Gen 6 and 7 to relive that. I've warmed up to Dynamax and Gigantamax.**

 **All right, enough of the fanfare, time to wrap things up.**

New Acquisitions

Ed: 

Wailmer. Nickname: Ahab. Male. Moves: Headbutt, Brine, Water Spout and Curse.

Kevin:

Corphish. Nickname: Grabbler. Male. Moves: Crabhammer, Swords Dance, Bubblebeam, Double Hit.

Rolf:

Dratini. Nickname: Tempest. Female. Moves: Dragon Rage, Dragon Dance, Dragon Rush, Extremespeed.


	36. Lab Siege pt 2

As Eddy and the others followed their tracks to find their way to the Rocket Lab, Edd, his Quilava and Pichu faced off against a mind-controlled Lusamine. The deranged blond and her Clefable gave the boy disturbing glances as they forced him to ponder his next move.

' _I could send Watt in to battle it with Cinder…But I'm certain that she would only compensate by sending out another Pokemon. Cinder himself doesn't seem to want to withdraw...despite the damage he's suffered from the last move._ '

As the former Sockhead pulled down on the bill of his cap in frustration, his Rotom Dex hovered to his side.

" _Feel free to uzzze my assistance, Roto-D. We're all in thizzz together!_ " Roto-Z stated with a buzz of ZRRT!

"Thank you, Roto-Z." Double D said aloud. "For now, what can you tell me about that Clefable and it's move?"

" _The move that Clefable used was a rare one called Metronome. It's a peculiar choice that allows the user to suddenly use ANY attack! But the chance of a useful one is a long shot._ "

"That wind burst it used seemed more than useful." He noted. "Cinder! Best be on the alert! Use Swift!"

Cinder lowered his back. "(Eat this!)" He growled, shooting stars from his fire spots. Clefable was struck, covering his face as the glimmering attack hit it's mark.

"Cle-faaay…" He scowled at Cinder.

"That wasn't very nice." Lusamine smiled wickedly. "Clefable, show that mangy thing what we think of him and his stars! Use Light Screen!"

Clefable waved his arms and flapped the wings behind his back, conjuring a light yellow barrier that cut itself and it's owner away from their enemies.

"Light Screen?" Edd asked.

" _It's a move that cuts the effectiveness of ranged attacks for two to five exchanges._ "

"Good to know. We'll stick to physical! Cinder, use Rollout!" Cinder curled up and flung himself at Lusamine's servant, knocking him back, but not by much.

"Moonblast!" Lusamine commanded.

"Fa-bull!" Clefable shouted, cupping his hands and thrusting out what looked like a pink Hadoken. The fairy-type energy ball struck Cinder, and knocked him back. Thankfully, the Fire-Type's natural resistance to Fairy-type moves reduced the damage.

"Good." Edd sighed. "He's still able to continue…"

"But for how long, I wonder? Heeheeheehee!" Lusamine giggled, a finger to her chin. Her Pokemon mimmicked her gesture until Cinder used Rollout and smacked into him again. Annoyed, Clefable fired off another Moonblast, but it failed to hit it's mark, blindsiding him again. Before he was potentially hit a third time, the pixie managed to dodge, breaking the Quilava's Rolloout chain.

Double D rose to full height. "Why would you align yourself with such a repugnant organization as these Rainbow Rocket scoundrels? You're nothing more than a pawn in their schemes and they'll dispose of you when they feel you've served your purpose! There's no logic to such an alliance."

The woman chuckled some more. "Oh-ho-ho-ho! Maybe I like being a pawn."

Roto-Z hovered up and scanned Lusamine, particularly her head area. " _Bzzrt? Roto-D! I'm picking up intense Psychic phenomenoa! It's likely her mind is being controlled by a Pokemon!_ "

Edd's memory drifted to the video of the strange Pokemon's destruction, which seemed to destroy everything around it with an unseen psionic force. "Perhaps...it was that one!"

Cinder growled at Edd's side. "(Everyone just wants to keep chattering on...But not me-! I've got a job to do!)" He closed his eyes and thought of his mother, and older brother,-another Typhlosion and Cyndaquil. Then, he felt a warm feeling surge through his limbs, and culminate on his back. His eyes shot open. "(So Just SHUT UP AND LET'S FIGHT)!"

Double D was overcome by an intense burst of heat from nearby, turning to see Cinder, who was surrounded by a bursting red aura.

He recalled the data Roto-Z told him on the day he'd found him as a Cyndaquil during the Magnemite invasion. "That's...That's Blaze!"

"Oh no! Now it's fire attacks will be stronger!" Lusamine wailed with dismay. She shook her fist. "Clefable, how could you be so careless!?"

The Fairy Pokemon shrank back, waving his hands about. "Cle-cle-fay!?"

"Cinder! Use Flamethrower! Finish it off!" Edd commanded.

"QuiiiiiiiLAVA!" Cinder screamed, shooting an enhanced Flamethrower from his mouth. The flames blazed through the hall, swallowing Clefable!

"Cle-faaa!" The alien screamed as he fell on his back and fainted.

"Impressive." Lusamine noted, recalling Clefable without a second thought. "My Clefable is top-percentage. I'm surprised it only took one shot!"

Double D scowled. "Your Pokemon just took extreme damage, and you're not even going to tend to it's wounds? Or even apologize for letting it get hurt?"

The blond shrugged. "It's it's own fault it failed. And it deserves to be punished later on."

"This isn't really you talking…" Double D sighed before looking down at Cinder. He looked angrier than ever, with his back flames being more pronounced. "Cinder...There's no need to continue in your current state. Yes, Blaze is a boost to your power, but you must remember, it only works when you have very little health. You're in the red zone now, so it'd be best to retreat-" Cinder turned to glance at him, with a wounded look in his eye.

"(Are you crazy!? She's with them! And they've got my mama! I ain't about to pull away when I'm about to put them on the run!)" The Quilava spat back in Pokespeak.

"(Cinder!)" Watt frowned. "(You can't let the hate take over! I know what that feels like!)" He cringed at recalling his bursts of rage that let out that evil glow. He looked down at his stomach, and laid a paw on it. The blue gear-like sigil appeared for a brief moment.

The albino Pichu and the Quilava stared at each other for a moment, until the sound of a Poke Ball opening caught their attention.

A beautiful serpentine figure slithered about on the ground. It's body was covered in a mix of multi-colored scales and eggshell-white skin. It's face had barbells resembling eyelashes, and what seemed to be fins in the shape of red hair, almost resembling that of a human.

"Let's see you fight this one." Lusamine boasted with her fists on her hips.

"Roto-Z?" Edd asked.

A picture of the Pokemon appeared on the Pokedex's screen. " _Milotic. The Tender Pokemon. A Water-Type. Believed to be the most beautiful of all Pokemon, it appears in times of conflict to calm the hearts of the people. It is sometimes seen at odds with Gyarados._ "

"Water-Type...Cinder, please!" The Quilava snorted, and loosed a quick Blaze-boosted Flamethrower. The sea serpent covered her eyes and face with her hair fins, blocking the attack. The fire crackled against Light Screen, dulling it's damage.

"Aqua Tail!" Lusamine commanded.

"Millo!" Milotic droned, swooping at the Fire-Type Starter with her tail, which was swathed in a small whirlpool. Cinder tried to dodge, but was struck full force in the belly, exhausting his remaining battle power.

Double D rushed in to catch Cinder before he would've been slammed into the wall, and Watt managed to get behind him and push against his back. Thankfully due to his enhanced strength, the Pichu managed to block him from hitting the wall.

"(Double D…)" Cinder coughed. "(Y-you were right. I'm-)" The Quilava was cut off as he fainted.

"Rest assured Cinder. You'll see your mother again. I'll make sure of it." Double D promised as he returned him to his Poke Ball and returned it to his belt.

"Well-well now. That 'mother' wouldn't happen to be the Typloshion we have locked away in the stables, would it?" Lusamine asked in a cheeky manner as her Clefable's Light Screen vanished.

Edd immediately rose to his feet. "You know about this!?"

The older woman smirked and turned her head to the side. "Lady Arianna has been testing some new chemicals on it. For the sake of our Pokemon army."

"You mean this...Giovanni's army?" Edd recalled. "Is he the supreme leader of the Rockets?"

"Yes. And as of about a week-and-a-half ago, the ruler of your entire world!"

The boy froze. "What!? Impossible! Earth's governments would never succumb to the rule of a gangster!"

"You've seen it, haven't you? The Beta…The Ultimate Pokemon." Lusamine licked her lips. "It's Psychic Powers are unlike another...No force can stand against it!"

Double D cringed. "No one...should rule the world...especially not by force!"

"Pi-chu!" Watt piped up, hopping out to face Milotic.

"Watt...that's a big Pokemon...do you think you can take it?" Double D asked, concerned for his partner. The blue tip-earred Pichu looked back and smiled. It didn't do anything to ease the tension however.

"How cute. That's got to be the spunkiest Pichu I've ever seen!" The former Aether Foundation President smiled, before frowning. "I **hate** spunk! Milotic, use Hydro Pump, full power!"

"Milooooo!" Milotic drew her head back, before shooting a stream of furious water from her mouth, stronger than a Water Gun.

Watt took a hand stand on both paws, and twirled out of the way, the water gushing into the computer room, ruining what was likely several tens of thousands of dollars worth of tech.

Lusamine immediately blanched and gripped her hair. "Whaaaa-!? You brat! Lady Arianna's gonna be so mad at me!"

"That was quite good, Watt!" Double D applauded. "I'd never seen you do that!" Watt smiled back to his partner before turning back to face Milotic, before several illusory copies of himself appeared, instantaneously trading places with each other.

" _Double Team!_ " Roto-Z declared. " _You know, come to think of it, Watt seems to have a quite a bit of a handle on his battle senses...Ordinarily a Pokemon wouldn't think of using such evasive moves on instinct…_ "

"I suppose that chip in his brain really is a blessing for situations such as this. Being able to autonomously learn, forget and use more than four moves at any given time is quite useful. All right, Watt! Nasty Plot!"

The Pichu and his body doubles took on a malicious shine as he cooked up a scheme.

"Grr! Milotic, Hydro Pump!" Lusamine yelled in a tone like an angry child. The sea serpent sent another stream of water Watt's way, but it struck a clone, evaporating it.

"Nasty Plot again!"

The aura around Watt and his doubles intensified. Lusamine stomped one of her metal heels on the floor. "Aqua Tail!"

Milotic lashed out with her tail again, but alas, it failed as well.

"One last time! Nasty Plot!" Double D exclaimed.

"Piiichuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Watt let out a sustained shout, not unlike that of a Dragon Ball character when they would power up as the Nasty Plot aura developed a red outline. His cheeks, loaded with electricity sparkled brilliantly.

"Enough! Milotic, use Flail and mash that little runt!" Lusamine screamed. Milotic slithered in close, and actually landed a slamming attack on Watt. The Pichu was knocked back and battered by her tail. He smirked.

"(Got you.)" He said, grabbing the Tender Pokemon's tail.

"What!?" Lusamine gasped.

Watt let loose with an empowered Thunderbolt, zapping Milotic painfully. The serpent wailed, before the powerful Pichu let her go, and propelled her backward. Lusamine tried to evade her Pokemon, but she was hit, and electrified by Watt's attack, the back of her head hitting the wall.

Watt ceased his attack, the air still charged with electricity. "(Uh oh...was that...too much?)" He asked, before he felt a burning sensation in his cheeks. He rubbed them, seething. "(Ow-ow-oww! Is that what it feels like for other Pichu!?)"

Double D briskly walked past him to investigate the unconscious Milotic, as well as Lusamine. "Oh dear! Ma'am, are you all right?"

The blond lady groaned, before opening her eyes. They were a different color, and looked more natural. She blinked, staring up into Double D's own eyes.

"W...Who are you?" She asked, as if she wasn't just fighting him. Lusamine picked herself up, before looking herself over, and seeing herself in a skin-tight bodysuit. "What...WHAT AM I WEARING!?"

"You were under mind control." Double D said as Watt and Roto-Z approached. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No, it's okay." She said, before looking down at Milotic. "MY BABY!" The woman fell on her knees, putting her arms around the aquatic creature and looking up at Double D with a distraught gaze. "My baby!? What happened!?"

"I came here with two other young men. A Blue and a Gladion. We were here to storm the Rocket's Base and do what we could. I had to fight you. Once again, I'm sorry." Edd replied with a guilty frown.

"Gladion...Gladion…" Lusamine uttered before rising up to her feet. "Gladion's here!?" She recalled her conversation with him before the battle.

"Yes! You know him?"

"He's my son! Where is he? He's in danger!" She took him by the shoulders.

"We split up, but I'll help you find him!" The two of them took off.

0

Blue walked through the halls of the base, looking around for someone that looked important. He found himself in a dark room that soon lit up, revealing itself to look like a large arena of sorts. The light burned his eyes.

"Hello...Young Blue Oak." A voice called behind him. The Gym Leader turned to see a familiar man with blue hair, wearing a Rocket Executive's uniform.

"Ohh, I know you. You're Giovanni's lap-Houndour. Archer." Blue folded his arms. "If I recall, you were a Grunt back when Team Rocket was making it's first campaign in Kanto. I messed you up pretty good at the Silph Company."

"I remember that day well. That scum Red showed not too long and sent us on our way too. I've been waiting for this day for ages." Archer grinned.

"Now that you say that, where are you dolts holding Red? I haven't seen him in here anywhere."

"We have him in a more secure prison-base. When you have the strongest Pokemon Trainer in existence locked up, you do your best to keep him that way.

"Now...Let's settle the score with you!" Archer produced a Master Ball and threw it.

Blue took a step back as soon as he saw the Pokemon manifest. "It can't be...A Moltres!?"

Indeed, it was the legendary bird. It's head, back, and wings lit ablaze by crimson flame. It looked down at Blue, and made an approximation of a scowl. "FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAA!" It screeched elegantly.

"Impressed?" Archer asked.

Blue snorted. "I have one myself. So does Red. But it wouldn't be fun if we won EVERY match without at least one Pokemon fainting. I'm just surprised one let itself be caught by you goons."

"Then this fight should be quite entertaining for me." Archer smirked.

Blue sent out his Cloyster. The huge clam Pokemon opened up, eyeing it's powerful opponent. The veteran trainer pulled out a bottle of something and poured it over the Bivalve Pokemon. "A little X Sp. Defense should help."

"Not by much." Archer shrugged. "Are you ready?"

"I am. Cloyster, use Ice Beam!" Blue commanded. The Bivalve opened it's shell and loosed the freezing beam of light at Moltres. It struck a wing, encasing it in ice, but it quickly thawed out.

"Fiiiii…" Moltres crowed angrily.

Archer snapped his fingers. "Ancient Power."

The phoenix was coated in white energy that focused into an orb before it's chest, before shooting it out at Cloyster. The overgrown spiked clam was knocked on it's side, but managed to rise up with a quick burst of water.

"Cloyster…" Blue grimaced. "Use Hydro Pump!"

"Cloooyy!" The bivalve exclaimed, loosing it's own Hydro Pump at even greater intensity than Lusamine's Milotic. Moltres was hit by the gushing water, but managed to break through, soaring around the ceiling, and leaving embers in it's wake.

"Moltres, use Hurricane!" Archer demanded. The firebird flapped it's wings, whipping up an enormous spiralling windstorm. Cloyster was mercilessly blown around, unable to fight back. Blue had to grip onto a handle on the wall to avoid being sucked into the storm. When it died down, Cloyster hit the floor, exhausted.

"Come back, Cloyster!" Blue shouted, drawing him back into his Poke Ball before pulling another one. "Get 'em, Jolteon!"

A vulpine, or canine creature with yellow fur ending in spiky needles, with a jagged tuft of white fur around it's neck appeared. The odd thing about it was that it was wearing a pair of fancy yellow-orange glasses with spiral patterned lenses.

"Jolt! Jolt!" Jolteon barked, ready to battle any opponent. Moltres landed, it's mighty talons making a clinking sound.

"Fiiiia…" Moltres crowed warily.

"Molres, use Overheat!" Archer commanded. The firebird's body glowed dark red, before loosing an intense burst of flame from it's beak at Jolteon.

Ever the speedster, the electric fox managed to evade, dashing around the room and leaving sparks in it's wake.

"Good work, Jolteon! Blue exclaimed. "Now use Thunder!"

"Joooool-teon!" Jolteon cried, firing a burst of lightning from it's entire body, and zapping Moltres. The attack hit home, and dealing intense damage, sparkling with remaining electricity.

"Those are...Choice Specs!" Archer grimaced.

"That's right." Blue said, clutching a fist. "And as long as Jolteon's wearin' 'em, his special attacks are boosted! The downside is, now Thunder is the only move he can use."

"Impressive strategy. But strategy will only get you so far in this fight. Moltres, Overheat once again!"

Moltres leaned forward, shooting another stream of flame. This time it struck Jolteon, sending him back toward Blue. The attack left light burnt patches in his fur, but he managed to shake it off, panting heavily.

"Jolteon, can you still manage?" Blue asked.

"Jolt!" Jolteon barked, getting back into an attack stance.

"Okay then." The former Kanto Champ smirked. "Thunder!"

"Joooool-teeeeoooonn!" Jolteon screamed, lashing out with another rush of lightning from his fur-spikes.

Moltres' eyes widened as the attack came closer, managing to barely swoop out of the way.

"Overheat!" Archer called.

"FIIII!" Moltres shrieked, breathing another fire burst at the Lightning Pokemon. Jolteon tried to dodge, but was struck again.

The Electric-type rose up, weary but not beaten.

"How is it still able to get up!?" Archer gasped.

Blue facepalmed and started to chuckle. "Wait...no...don't tell me...You don't know about Overheat?"

"What about it!? Tell me!" The executive demanded.

"I'll tell ya. The move Overheat uses so much Fire-Type energy that it lowers the user's Special Attack powers each time it's used! How could one of Giovanni's top men make such a newbie mistake! Ha-ha."

Archer scowled. ' _How could I be so...careless!?_ '

"Now let's end this. Jolteon! Finish it off with Thunder!"

"Joooolt!" Jolteon howled, loosing a big a Thunder as it could, electrocuting Moltres. The phoenix was struck down and fell to the floor, fainting.

"I'll make sure not to make such a mistake next time." Archer noted. "Moltres, come back." The blue-haired man recalled the bird to it's Master Ball.

"Ain't gonna be a next time, Archer. I'm bringing you in. But first, I wanna know something besides what you lot did with Red." He frowned and crossed his arms. "Just where's my Gramps!? He went missing not long before you took over our world, and now since you came to this one, nobody's heard from him!"

Archer put the sphere back into his pocket. "Heh. Nobody's seen, nor heard from Professor Oak since we began our conquest. He's on our most wanted list…"

"Well, **I'll** be sure to find him." Blue said, approaching with a pair of handcuffs from his pocket that Gladion leant him.

The Rocket Executive smirked before breaking out into laughter. "Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Not likely." He pulled some form of remote from his pocket and pressed a button pointing behind himself.

The remote shot a ray of light that widened, and produced cracks in the empty space between Archer and the wall, producing a white hole in timespace with cracks around it, and a grid pattern.

"An Ultra Wormhole!?" Blue asked.

"That's right, little boy Blue." Archer smirked, pocketing the laser remote, and turning around to face him. "It pains me to say that I must take my leave. But should you consider further action against Team Rainbow Rocket, a miserable end awaits you.

"We CANNOT be defeated!" The executive walked backward into the portal and left. His means of escape closed behind him, forcing Blue to grit his teeth. Jolteon snarled at his side, but winced at his burns. Blue picked him up.

"It's okay, Jolteon. I'm proud of you." He ruffled the Eeveelution's spiky fur. Jolteon almost purred like a cat before being returned to his Poke Ball. "All right. I'll fix you up when we get back to the other professors...Right now we gotta regroup with Double D and Gladion." He left back into the hallway, eager to seek the others out.

0

Gladion's battle with Arianna was heating up. Silvally was struggling to hold his own. Though the Arbok was larger than the standard of it's species, it was still quite agile. Everytime the bio-engineered Pokemon would dodge a blow, Arbok would snap and use Crunch on it. It didn't help that he was using the Psychic Memory to try and bolster an advantage.

Seeing the obvious trouble his Pokemon was in, Gladion reached into his pocket for memory disk, but Arbok lunged at him, making him shrink back. Silvally saw the attack, and snorted, giving Arbok a powerful Multi Attack. The huge snake was plowed into the floor.

"Get up, Arbok!" Arianna demanded. The redhead grit her teeth, angry that her enhanced Pokemon was being pummeled.

"You should just give up." Gladion warned her. "You should know that I came here with backup."

Arianna smirked. "You think it matters to me? They'll be contained regardless. Lusamine was a powerful trainer on her own, and we've manipulated her mind for enhanced cruelty. Not to mention Archer is in possession of one of the Legendary Birds."

"Oh, I had a little fun battling Archer already." A snarky voice added. Arianna's eyes bulged as she saw Blue rounding a corner with Double D, and a familiar blond woman. "Moltres gave me a little trouble, but when you've caught one before, they're putty in your hands."

"Gladion, are you all right?" Lusamine asked, going up to her son. The boy looked at her confusedly. Somehow one of them had managed to snap her out of mind control.

"Yes, mother, I'm fine." Gladion replied, giving a soft smile before turning back to Arianna with a scowl. "I'm just taking out the garbage."

"Hmph. Like your mother did to you?" The redhead replied.

This comment made both the mother and son cringe and look down at the floor, the former in shame.

"I may have been cruel to my children in the past...because of the power my foundation held, and my obsession with control and the Ultra Beasts...But I've changed." Lusamine said. "I'm not that cruel witch I was. And Gladion knows it!"

Though Double D wasn't much of a fighter, he knew in his heart, he would not have to fight his mother. And this was essentially what Team Rainbow Rocket was trying to instigate.

Gladion's face gained a shadow. He put his hand over his face. "Arianna... I will NEVER forgive you! Silvally, use Tri-Attack!"

The strange Pokémon reared its head back before discharging three elemental beams from it's head frill, eyes and mouth. Arbok was struck, and burned from the attack.

"Why you!? How dare you strike my poor baby!" Arianna growled. "Arbok, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Chaa!" The enormous cobra spat a volley of sludge bullets from it's maw. Silvally was hit, but not poisoned, managing to shake it off.

"Go for the finish! Multi Attack!"

"Vallii!" Silvally droned, channeling the psychic powers from it's Memory disk and pouncing for Arbok.

"Dodge it!" Arianna demanded. Arbok attempted to slither away, but it's sheer bulk kept it from moving fast enough. Silvally slammed into Arbok, knocking it down and rendering it unconscious.

"All right!" Blue smirked.

Lusamine gave her son a hug. "That's my little man! Good show, Gladion."

"Mom... you're embarrassing me." The young man groaned.

Arianna stood shell shocked. Here she was, defeated by a brat! Her, one of Giovanni's highest ranking Executives, even higher up than the other evil team bosses!

She would not stand for this. "To heck with all of you!" She reached into her coat, putting them all on guard.

"Hey! You can't just shoot us!" Edd began.

"'Shoot?'" Arianna chuckled. Immediately, she drew what she was hiding-a small tube containing a purple substance. She removed the plug from it, and waved it about, letting lose an insidious purple gas!

Lusamine's eyes widened. "Pokémon! Balls! Now!" She gasped amidst her coughing.

"Hack-hack-koff! W-What? Why?" Edd asked. The moment the gas cleared the air, Silvally's eyes whited out, save for glowing violet pupils.

"Sill! Silva!" The chimera hissed angrily as it turned around to face the four of them.

"S...Silvally?" Gladion said warily. "What's wrong?"

"Silval!" Silvally bounded for him, jaws gaping. The teen leapt back in fright before a white and blue blur knocked into Silvally.

"Watt?" Double D gasped. "what are you doing?"

Watt had also inhaled the gas, but seemed unaffected. Arianna's eyes narrowed. "What?" The Pichu got between Silvally and sparked his cheeks. "Impossible...The R substance should affect all Pokémon!"

"R substance?" Blue asked.

"It's a drug. A neural agent that they developed following the research of a company called Clifford Industries." Lusamine elaborated. "It drives Pokémon into a crazed and uninhibited state. They'll even attack their trainers!"

"Why would they produce something like that?" Double D asked.

"Their founder was driven mad by his condition. He had a degenerative disease, and saw fit to use the chemical to manipulate Pokémon for his own purposes."

"Vallii!" Silvally shrieked, going for Watt, but before it made contact, Gladion dove in the way.

"Gladion!" His mother shrieked, Silvally latching it's jaws around Gladion's arm.

He paused with a grunt. "Silvally. Remember. Remember when we first met. You were all alone, and I freed you from a future of being frozen."

Silvally loosened his grip a bit, seemingly heeding his words.

"Return for now." Gladion returned him to his Ball.

"That was very reckless." Double D noted.

"Right. But Silvally is my best friend." He countered. "I would do anything to help it."

Arianna was about to take off, but Blue saw his chance and grabbed her by the arms and hefted them up. "Unhand me!"

"Not a chance." The former champion scowled. "Now tell us the password to let the Foundation employees out."

She bit her lip. There was no way out. "Raticatetail."

Gladion entered the password and the door made an affirmative dinging sound. It was drawn into the wall, opening and Faba flew out, immediately falling to his knees. "Thank you! Thank you my boy! It's been so long since I last saw daylight!"

"You need a shower too." Gladion groaned.

"Madame President, please-" Before he could make his case, the scantily dressed blond folded her arms and huffed, turning her head.

"We will discuss your punishment when we leave this place. **Intern Faba**." Lusamine said coldly. "Right now, we need to evacuate. And I need to find a proper change of clothes."

Double D spoke up. "Actually, I have other business here, ma'am. My Quilava's parents may be held here."

Lusamine's eyes widened before turning to Arianna. "And what do you know about _that_?" She asked venomously.

"I suppose you want to be lead to them as well." Arianna frowned.

"You're quite right we do!" She stomped one of her sharp boots onto the cold floor.

"Very well. I'm not exactly in any position to refuse." As Arianne, restrained by Blue led them forward, Gladion saw fit to ask Faba a question.

"Their plan was to engineer an army of perfect Type:Full specimens. Were any produced?"

"No. We worked for them, but only managed to create one such as yours." Faba replied before turning to one of the white uniformed men behind him. "Give it to him."

The Aether employee handed Gladion a single red and white Poké Ball. His eyes widened.

0

As these events transpired, Ed, Eddy, Rain, Kevin, and Rolf had finally found the lab, and were at the front gates, somehow missing the Typhlosion and the Pidgeot guarding him. Two Grunts stood out to meet them.

The first held his hand out in protest. "Stop! This is a restricted area!"

"Yeah? Don't care!" Kevin spat. "You wanna get in our way, then get ready to wear some bruises!"

"Hey, Mac, this kid's on the blacklist!" The second Grunt noted.

"You're right, Bill, I recognize all of them! Heh. Maybe if we bring 'em in, we'll get a promotion!"

"No way you're bringin' us in!" Eddy smirked, tossing a Ball. "Pinchy, I choose you!" The sphere burst open, and released light that coalesced into his new Wimpod.

"Wh-whi-whim!" The Wimpod wheezed warily, backing away as he saw the two Rocket Grunts.

"Looks like the little bug doesn't want to fight. Lemme send in a real Pokemon!" Kevin shouted. "Go, Grabbler!"

He threw his own Poke Ball, and his new Corphish appeared, waving his pincers.

"('Ey, shrimp! Look alive if you wanna fight by my side!)" Grabbler hissed.

"(R...Right…)"

Bill and Mac let out a black dog-like Pokemon, with white bone-like protrusions growing out of it's back, almost like an external pair of ribs, and a black crow-like Pokemon with a head plume greatly resembling a witch's hat.

"Houu!" The canine barked.

"Murr! Murrkrow!" The avian cawed, unfurling it's wings widely in an aggresive manner.

Kevin pulled out his classic Hoenn Pokedex, while Eddy pulled out his second era one.

" _Houndour. The Dark Pokemon._ " Kevin's Dex began. " _Houndour communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This Pokemon's remarkable teamwork is unparalleled._ "

" _Murkrow, the Darkness Pokemon._ " Eddy's Dex chimed in. " _Murkrow and Meowth are known to have a rivalry, as both have a taste for shiny things. It will even try to take rings from women._ "

"Oh wow. Looks like something you would catch, dork!" Kevin smirked.

"Hey! I'm past all that!" Eddy barked. "Let's just get past these mooks and find Double D!"

"Wait for us, friend!" Ed called.

"Murkrow! Use Wing Attack!" Mac commanded. His Murkrow flew in, wings shining. She intended to strike Pinchy with them, but instead, they hit Grabbler, who blocked with his pincers.

"Grabbler, give 'em a Double Hit!" Kevin shouted.

"(Go on and get, sky rat!)" The oversized crawfish spat, slapping Murkrow into the ground with his claws.

"(You hit like a Wurmple!)" The dark bird remarked.

"(Oh yeah? Just wait 'til I REALLY get goin'!)"

"Pinchy, you get in there too!" Eddy began, checking his moves with his Dex's Summary function. "Use…

"Struggle Bug?"

Pinchy glowed green before lunging and flailing a bit against Houndour. The Dark and Fire-Type snorted in response.

"(You're pathetic!)" Houndour barked, making the bug recoil and scuttle back.

"Ember attack!" Phil exclaimed. The black dog rared it's head back, and spat a flurry of embers at Pinchy, making him wriggle in pain.

"Stay strong, Pinchy!"

"Get that bug outta here!" Kevin demanded. "Grabbler, use Crabhammer!"

"(Eat pincers, you mutt!)" His Corphish snarled, striking Houndour with his claw, which bore the strength of a literal hammer, making his foe whine and growl at him.

"Good...Good…" Rain muttered to herself. "We're going to get through them…"

Eddy looked over Pinchy's moves again. "Okay...use Aqua Jet!" His Wimpod looked back at him, before back to Houndour fearfully, but he managed to force himself forward, body being covered in water, as he rocketed into at the enemy. The firedog was slammed into, and knocked back toward his trainer.

"Houndour, get it together, you lousy mutt!" The Grunt spat. "Use Smog!"

Houndour groaned, but complied anyway, loosing a cloud of poisonous gas from his maw. Pinchy inhaled, and his body immediately started tingling.

"What the-!?" Eddy blurted out as his Pokemon converted himself into light, and retreated back into the Poke Ball on his Belt. He removed it, and yelled at it. "Hey! You can't just run away like that!"

"Heh-heh! Looks like the shrimp's little shrimp's too scared to fight!" Mac snorted.

"Send in another one, Eddy!" Rain called.

"Fine. Go, Boss!" Eddy tossed out his next Ball, and the Alolan Meowth rose up. He immediately locked eyes with Murkrow.

"(Oh no, not one'a yous'!)" Boss hissed, bringing his claws out, remembering a time where a Murkrow had stolen his favorite necklace he'd found.

"(Got a problem, furball?)" Murkrow asked tauntingly. "(Tell it to my talons!)"

"Boss, it's a flying type! Hit it with your Thunderbolt!" Eddy demanded.

"(Hyaaa!)" Boss stuck his paws out and discharged electricity from his claws. Murkrow was zapped, hitting the ground and flailing about.

"Darn bird." One of the Rocket Grunts said, calling it back. "Houndour, get serious and finish em!"

"Hou!" The firedog barked.

"Pursuit!"

Houndour gained a pink aura as he bounded toward Grabbler. The Corphish however wasn't having any of it. He twirled out of the way with elegance not expected of a giant crayfish.

"Now finish it up with another Crabhammer!" Kevin added.

"Cor!" Grabbler hissed, striking Houndour for the knockout.

Mac and Bill both scowled and gave expressions of disappointment as Houndour was called back. "You know what? What are we even doing here? I don't agree with Team Rainbow Rocket!"

"Neither did I! I just wanted to see what all this "other worlds" stuff was all about!"

The two matched eyes before turning to the kids. "We quit!"

"Hey, short stuff!" Bill said, prompting Eddy to scowl at him. "This ™ doesnt really suit my Pokémon. You want it?"

"Uh...well, I mean...if your givin' stuff away." Eddy replied, a little surprised.

The two now ex-Rockets walked past their group, passing the case containing a pale blue disk on to him.

Eddy examined the disk, reading the number, and attack name. He grinned. "Yeah... this'll do nicely!"

"Hurry up, friendos!" Ed called, having already run through the lab's entrance. "We gotta save Double D!"

"We are right behind you, Ed boy!" Rolf added, dashing in after him.

0

After Gladion bested Arianna, and confirmed that Cinder's mother was being held there, Blue held her restrained while she lead them to the containment area.

Cinder trotted alongside Edd, glaring at the red headed scientist the whole way.

Eventually, Arianna lead them to a red door marked test subject zone.

"She and the young Cyndaquil are in here."

"(Mom...and my brother…)" The Quilava vocalized quietly.

"Tell us the entry code." Blue demanded. "No way I'm gonna let you try anything else funny."

The scientist closed her eyes and huffed. "The code is YellowAsh."

Double D advanced and cautiously punched in the code. The door slowly opened up, a scent of straw catching his attention. Cinder slowly crawled in and sniffed about.

Before any of them could do a thing, they heard some rattling from inside the enclosure, and to their delight, a shaky-looking Typhlosion raised her head.

Cinder teared up. "(Mommy!)" He dashed up on all fours to her. The Typhlosion was quiet, but her eyes widened as he approached. Externally, he was unrecognizable, but she could both detect his familiar scent, and feel in her heart that this Quilava was her offspring.

"(Cin...Cinder?)" She vocalized with concern.

"(Uh huh!)" Cinder said as he got close and rubbed his head against her. "(I met nice people and they helped me evolve, mama! We came to save you!)"

Double D approached. "If you are Cinder's mother, and can understand me, your mate is outside. He came to try and save you, but gave in to fatigue. Please, come with us."

Scarlett(Cinder's Mother) nodded knowingly. "(Ashes! Wake up!)"

"(No! The bad people are just gonna take you away again.)" A smaller Pokémon's voice called.

"(Ashes is in there too!? Wait until he sees me!)" Cinder called.

"(Is that-?)" A Cyndaquil poked it's head out of the enclosure. "(Cinder!?)"

Cinder smirked at his sibling. "(Who's the big brother now?)"

"(These humans came to help us.)" Scarlett continued. "(Come on. Papa's waiting for us.)"

Ashes hopped outside, with his mother holding him tightly.

"Let's get out of here then." Gladion said. "The Professor's Union will be glad to have such a high ranking Rocket put away."

Blue led the way to the hallway, with Arianna in tow. Before they got far the hallway was filled with a distant laughter.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha! Ha-HAHAHAHA!"

"(Is that someone laughing?)" Watt asked on Edd's shoulder.

"Do you guys hear that?" Blue added.

"Does it sound like it's getting closer?" Double D asked as the hallway started rumbling.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-hahaHA!" The laughter intensified as much to the shock of the entire group, a wave of gushing water rushed through the hall, capped by a large spherical whale being rode by a familiar face.

"Ed!?" Edd screamed as he, Watt, and Cinder recoiled.

"Duck!" Lusamine called as she stepped out in front of her employees. Faba clung cowardly to her waist, only for her to smack him away.

Before Ed and his Wailmer's Surf wave could impact, the water vanished as if by magic as the Ball Whale Pokémon came to a screeching halt.

"Good work, Ahab! We found Double D!" Ed patted his Wailmer in gratitude, and received a happy groan of "Waiii."

"That's some entrance there." Blue noted with a nervous chuckle.

"Why thank you, my fellow trainer buddy!" Ed smiled dumbly.

"Yes, well try to make a bit less of a splash next time, Ed." Double D said as he heard the others approach, led by Rain.

"Double D! Are you all right?" She asked immediately on setting her eyes on him.

"I am, Rain. I followed Blue and Gladion on their mission because of a battle with an enemy. If I hadn't gone with them, she was liable to find you all with a strike force."

Rain sighed. "Well, it's good to know you're okay."

"Let's get outside." Gladion began. "I need to make a call."

The group began to leave, but before they reached the exit, Gladion put a hand on Edd's shoulder.

"Hmm?" The ex-sockhead asked, before the bleached blond boy placed a Poké Ball in his hands. "What is this?"

A shadow draped across Gladion's face before he donned a soft smile. "A new friend. Be sure to treat it with love and it'll burst right out of that shell." He passed by, leaving him in confusion as Watt looked at the Ball with interest.

0

After about twenty minutes of waiting after the rookie police agent made his call, three large helicopters landed in the clearing. Lusamine and half the Aether Foundation employees boarded the first, while Faba and the other half got on the second. Looker arrived with a pair of nearly identical blue haired women in police suits. "Good work, Knight."

" **Gladion.** " The young man corrected him, unapproving of his codename still.

"Regardless, there might be a promotion for you." Looker said, giving him a pat on the back as the Officer Jennys carried Arianna away. "We'll take her back to the Union's headquarters for holding. As well as any other Rainbow Rockets we find."

Gladion boarded the helicopter with his mother and gave Edd a wave before it lifted off.

"Hey! Don't think I haven't forgot about that scrap back in Peach Creek!" Eddy hollered, with his voice actually drowning out the choppers blades. "You owe me a rematch!"

Gladion gave him a thumbs up as the helicopter flew into the air and on it's way.

"You battled him?" Kevin asked. "Who was he?"

"Some rookie Pokémon cop that dissed me. He actually had his own Buck!"

" _You mean a Charizard, Eddy. Zzrt!_ " Roto-Z noted, much to the short Ed's chagrin.

"Uggh."

"Well... I wouldn't mind tryin' my luck with him someday. Buck deserves a nice challenge!" Kevin smirked.

Amidst the noise of the choppers, and the conversing of his friends, Double D saw Cinder with his family. They looked like they were finally happy to be back together again, with Scorch, the father Typhlosion, Scarlett the mother, and Ashes embracing, but the one that looked the happiest was obviously Cinder.

Sure, Scarlett was made a test subject for the R chemical, but at least she and Ashes were kept together. Scorch had been starving and was exhausted from the long journey to try and find them.

But Cinder had been alone, a child Cyndaquil that could barely defend himself, a youngling that didn't know their world. He thought of what would've have happened had they not saved him from the crazed swarm Magnemite and he shook his head with a shiver.

Cinder raised his head as Double D approached. "Qui?"

The boy patted the Fire-Type's head. "You're all finally back together. I'm happy for you, Cinder." Double D said fondly. "And with that, I bid you farewell."

The Quilava's eyes widened. The first human he'd met with any kindness was saying goodbye to him?

"I'll hold on to your Poké Ball so that no one can take you away from your family."

"(But...Double D?)" Cinder began. "(We're friends, aren't we?)" He looked from Edd's sadly smiling face to Watt, who sniffled to himself. He enjoyed Cinder's company. Cinder teared up.

Edd gave the little guy a hug. "Don't cry, Cinder." He felt tears welling up himself. "Please don't cry. Our world isn't home, but I'm sure you'll get along just fine. If you're ever alone and afraid, just remember the short time we spent together, and how strong you've become."

Ed started sobbing once he noticed. "Bye bye, Cinder…"

"Think not of it as goodbye." Rolf spoke up. "Think of it merely as until we meet again." He walked up and took Double D by the shoulder. "And if we should never meet again, then may this parting be well made!"

Cinder looked back and forth from Ed, to Eddy, Rain, Rolf, Kevin, and finally Edd and Watt.

"See you later, Cinder!" The group chimed in unison.

Cinder's eyes overflowed before looking up to his father. The Typhlosion looked to him knowingly as the seven of them took their leave. Then he looked at his mother, and his smaller but older brother.

They were all he knew of his own world. But they couldn't properly lead him in this strange one. This the two parent Typhlosion knew.

"(Take care, son.)" Scorch growled, taking his child in a hug that was joined by his mother and brother.

"(Remember, mommy and daddy love you.)" Scarlett said. "(You'll always have a home with us.)"

"(Bye, brother. I hope we can see each other again.)" Ashes added. "(And hopefully I evolve before then!)"

Cinder didn't know what to say. He had been all alone and afraid, as he stumbled about in the Ed's world, wanting nothing more than to be with his family. Now he finds himself torn between staying with them, or his new friends.

"(Go, son. And may our family's flame be your strength.)" Scorch said as he reared back and ignited the heat spots on his back. "TYPHLO!" The humans immediately turned around at the sound of the Johto Starter's roar to see him shooting a Flamethrower into the air.

"Cinder? What's going on?" Edd asked. Roto-Z hovered in to investigate.

" _I think ZZZinder wants to come with us!_ " The Rotom possessed Pokédex declared.

"Quil!" Cinder barked, hopping over to Double D.

"..." Double D paused, observing his Quilava with awe and intrigue. "If you come with us...it's highly likely that we'll have to fight more of those criminals. And you may hardly see your family if ever."

"Qui-quil-la-qui-laavaa!" Cinder barked about.

" _He says that he wants to stay with you, and Watt, Double D. He wants to help you take down the bad guys that took his family away from him, and made you leave yours!_ "

"Well...if you're really sure." Edd said, smiling again. "Then welcome aboard, once more, Cinder!"

"Quilava!" Cinder cried, leaping into his arms.

"Pi-pichu!" Watt chirped, laying a paw on his back.

 **Finally got this chapter done. And boy, this one was kinda stressful to write with how long it took, and the fact that I'm juggling multiple stories as well as art and a shell of a personal life all at once lol.**

 **I think we all know about what Pokémon Edd received from Gladion. Also, Lusamine knows of the events of Detective Pikachu because the Aether Foundation's files record every major happening in their world. Though we aren't sure which universe the film takes place in, the game version makes a passing reference to the anime where a Pikachu suggested to be Ash Ketchum's has a cameo. The film version seems a bit more derivitive of the game universe because a character resembling Red makes a small appearance, but moreover it seems more like a mashup** **universe. The password YellowAsh is also derived from the fact that Pokémon Yellow is an anime inspired upgraded version of Red and Green/Blue, as well as a minor reference to the Master of Mirage Pokémon special, where Professor Oak's password was RedGreen. Ed's Wailmer forgot Brine to learn Surf.**

 **The next chapter or two will be focused moreover on the Kankers Sisters and the kids still in the Cul-De-Sac. Until next time everyone.**


	37. Kanker Capture Craze

The morning following the lab raid, the Ed's group had just woken up from slumber. Eddy had Wotter douse the campfire Kevin had Buck start the following night.

Double D investigated the Poké Ball Gladion gave him, holding it up to the light. As he did, he could see a dark silhouette barely visible through the top half. It seemed dormant.

"You've been staring at that ball since last night!" Eddy noted. "What's inside? Have you even checked?"

"I haven't, Eddy. I'm a little concerned." He answered. "After all, it was produced for those villains."

Rain's Rockruff trotted up and stuck a paw up."Ruff-ruff!"

"No, Sunny, I don't want to play."

"I think the stone collar pup wishes to see her new compatriot." Rolf added. "Please, let the creature out of it's containment, that Rolf may lay eyes on it! T'is not well for a good horse to remain alone in the stable."

"Rolf's right. Besides, how are we supposed to know anything about it if you don't let it out?" Kevin said.

"Hmm...very well." Edd relented. "Come out!" He let the ball open in his palm.

In a flash of light, a new form manifested among them. It's red and black eyes blinked as it beheld it's strange surroundings. It was quadrupedal, with green bird like front feet, and purple scaled, mammalian back feet. A blue fish fin served as a tail, and it bore three spikes atop it's head, with a grey mane running down it's neck. On it's face was a strange brown mask, with green markings.

Double D immediately recognized the creature. "He gave me a Silvally like his?"

The chimeric Pokémon turned back to Double D, with a strange, distant kind of interest in him.

" _I recovered the data from itzzz Poké Ball._ " Roto-Z noted, displaying it's image. " _Type:Null. It was modeled after a Pokémon of myth, designed for a scientific project, but was feared that it's power might go berserk. It wears a limiter mask to suppress it's strength._ "

"Well that sounds interesting." Kevin said. Ed grinned.

"It reminds me of that movie: I was a Middle Age Mutant!"

Buck snorted, stomping up to the Null. "(Doesn't look so tough to me.)"

"Whaddya say, Double Dork?" Kevin asked, standing up. "Whaddya say we test some o' that berserk power?"

The Type:Null reared its hind end into the air, in a challenging stance. Double D could hear it make a muffled growling sound from under it's mask.

"No." Edd said. The masked Pokémon jerked back, giving him a perplexed gaze.

"Whaddya mean? It looked like it wanted to fight." Eddy added.

"I know, Eddy, and that's why I'm declining a battle." He walked up and knelt by his Null's side and laid a hand on it's back. "This one isn't like Gladion's Silvally. Unlike his, it was made for the purpose of evil: to dominate and destroy. I want to drive it away from that, because even if it isn't serving Team Rainbow Rocket, it would still ultimately fulfill that heathen purpose."

Null looked up to him, staring focused directly on his face, but not truly understanding what he was saying. "Now...what should I call you? A partner of mine needs decent nomenclature.

"How about Chroma? Does that seem like a nice name?"

"Pi-pi!" Pichu affirmed. It did sound fitting.

The Null simply made a huffing noise before lying down on it's legs not unlike a feline.

Kevin's Charizard gave a disinterested snort. "(I'm gonna get rusty if I don't get a good battle in.)"

"Ooh! Let me! I'll fight ya, Kevin!" Ed suggested, leaping up and doing a dance.

"You're going to have a match with me? Ohh alright. Just don't hurt yourself, bucko! Speaking of. Buck?"

"Zarr!" The Charizard spewed flame eagerly.

"Go, Tyrek!" Ed enlarged and hurled his Poké Ball, and the small t-rex Pokémon showed himself.

"Tyyrunt!" It growled.

Buck stifled a snort, but couldn't help but break out into visible laughter.

"Huh...guess we know Dragons CAN laugh!" Eddy observed.

" _Not a dragon-type, Ed-DY!_ " The resident Rotom Dex chimed in until the shortstack shoved him away.

"You really need to learn not to correct me."

"Buck, use Slash!" Kevin commanded. His Starter lunged, lashing his cute adversary and sending him scooting back on the earth.

"Tyrek, give him your best Bite!"

"(RAAH!)" Tyrunt roared, doing his best to imitation of his final form as he tromped over and bit Buck on the leg. The Flame Pokémon grit his teeth.

"Buck, use Rock Smash!" Kevin demanded. His Charizard balled his claws into a fist and thrusted them down in a punch. Thankfully, Tyrek was agile enough to leap back and avoid it.

"Good boy, Tyrek!" Ed cheered as if the miniature tyrannosaur was a dog. "Now give him another Bite!"

The Tyrunt lunged again, aiming to sink his teeth into the Charizard again. This time the psuedo-dragon was ready. He flapped his wings and rocketed into the air, barely dodging him.

"Flamethrower, now!" Kevin directed him.

"Zarr!" Buck spewed a jet of fire from his mouth, hitting Tyrek with it. It was rough, but with a heavy resistance to flame, he powered through.

Just as Ed was going to call out for another Bite move, Double D sounded off. "Ed! Use another move besides Bite!"

"Umm...okay, Double D, if you say so!" Ed checked out his GBA Pokedex. "Umm...Stealth Rock!"

His Tyrunt turned back to him, as if he was questioning the order. "(Well...if you say so, cap!)" The spines around his neck glowed, loosing streams of light that sank into the ground and forming a bunch of jagged rocks.

Ed pumped his fist up, thinking he'd made a good choice. Eddy checked his own Dex. "Uggh. He blew it!" Bubble bursted, he went over to his short buddy.

"Whaddya mean?" He asked.

"This said that Rock move of yours lays down a trap of sharp stones, but they only do something when a new Pokémon is sent out! It doesn't work in a 1v1 match!"

"Aww!" Ed groaned. "Not fair! It sounded good!"

As Ed and Eddy conversed, familiar eyes watched them from the cover of an old derelict school bus.

Lee, May and Marie Kanker watched the ongoing battle. "I bet big Ed's gonna win!" May smiled expectantly.

"Yeah, but that wannabe dragon is really tough, remember?" Marie noted. "What are they even fighting for?"

"Why else? To get stronger…" Lee grumbled before slamming her fist into the seat. "That's it! We're going to go catch us some more Pokémon!"

"What for?" May asked.

"Are you really that simple? Look how many they have! We were already WAY behind our boyfriend's before, now we've been left in the dust!"

"I see your point. Lil' Marie could use some new pals." Marie liked the idea.

"Speaking of, do you think we should let them out to eat? Its been a while." May added.

"Sure, but let's get away from here first. We don't wanna get their attention yet."

The Kanker Sisters carefully made sure to vacate the bus, making sure they weren't spotted before heading back out to the back road they followed them from.

"Tyrek, use Stomp!" Ed called.

"Tyyy!" His Tyrunt jumped up and delivered a stomping kick to Buck's belly, pushing him back quite a distance.

"(That was good for a little guy.)" Buck complimented.

"Wrap things up with a Dragon Breath!" Kevin hollered.

The Charizard reared his head back, spewing the mystic fire from his mouth. His Tyrunt adversary was razed and went down.

Ed was about to call it back, but before he could activate the return, Tyrek rose right back up.

"Tyy! Tytytyrunt!" The mini-rex snapped his jaws, still not willing to give up.

He reared his jaws back and focused his inner energy, gaining an aura that took the form of four spectral stones.

" _Zrrt?!_ " Roto-Z buzzed curiously. " _Thatzzz Ancient Power! He's forgotten Bide to learn Ancient Power!"_

"(Eat this!)" Tyrek roared, sending the attack at Buck.

Buck smirked. "(Ohh, that's adora-AHHH, MY GAS POCKET!)" He wasn't expecting the attack to hit hard, but with a quadruple weakness to Rock attacks, it left quite an impression on him, knocking him into the ground.

Rain went up to the Fire-Type, waving her hand in front of it's reptilian face. "He's outcold!"

"WHA-HOO!" Ed leapt a full ten feet off the ground. Kevin gasped, drawing a blank at what just happened.

"Did that bratty lizard...just beat my Charizard?!"

"Ruuuuunt!" Tyrek growled happily as he and Ed embraced.

0

The Kankers decided to go together for their next captures. Firstly, May found herself shivering toward a cave, her white and gold Poipole in her arms. "Why oh why did I get the scariest kinda place to go to?!"

"Poi! Poipole!" The tiny Ultra Beast cried out with excitement. It was finally getting time with her friend away from those other mean girls.

"Well, Ivory...with you here, I might be able to power through it…let's just find something that isn't too creepy in here."

The two went in, with Ivory hovering up in front of her to protect from any assaults. Marie and Lee followed from behind.

There was some strong odor in the air. Lee's Lickitung was sniffing the air.

"(Mmm, something smells so nice!)" Jerry exclaimed. Lee's Sableye on the other hand was less interested.

"(I can't tell what you're picking up on.)" Bright-Eyes groaned, but was happy to finally be back in a dark place. "(And stick that disgusting protrusion back in your mouth.)" Jerry tried his best to roll his tongue back inside his mouth, but it kept lolling out each time. "(Ugghh.)"

Marie's Eevee followed behind at her side, wondering why she hadn't seen her lovely Pichu in a while.

May rounded a corner in the cavern, shining a flashlight. At the moment she did, she got sight of a small figure. It was a little humanoid, with legs ending almost like pants, and a feminine build, especially the face. Behind her head was a huge gaping dark grey maw with sharp "teeth".

"Wow... you're different!" May said.

The Pokémon turned around, giving an offended glare, and making her reconsider her words.

"N-nnono, what I mean is that you're umm...unique?"

"May, get out of the way! We gotta keep goin' until-" Lee said until she got a bead on what was holding May up.

"What in the…" She narrowed her eyes under her bountiful hair.

"Ma...wile…" The tiny humanoid vocalized with a frightening level of calmness, which also conveyed anger.

"Please, don't be mad with us!" May said, reaching into their shared bag, and pulling out an orange. "Here, you can have this!" She gave it a light toss, and the Pokémon caught it in her head mouth. Unfortunately it was squished by the jaws, and the pulp landed in her hands.

She let it fall out, shaking with rage. Her red eyes glaring at May, who nervously approached, and handed her a bundle of wild blackberries she'd picked earlier. "T...Try these instead."

Angry, but relenting, the humanoid Pokémon accepted her offering and chewed a few of the berries with the mouth on it's face, immediately enjoying their flavor.

"Maw! Mawile!" She yipped happily as she scarfed down the rest of them.

"Glad you like them!" May said. "You wanna come with me? Then you wouldn't have to stay in this nasty cave, and you can have all the fruit you want!"

"Wile!" It replied with a nod.

May pulled a strange black and green Poké Ball from her pocket and gave it a light tap on the head, sucking it inside in a flash of dark purple light. The metal sphere shook a bit in her hand, but clicked all the same.

"Leave it to her to make such a wierd friend." Marie sighed, folding her arms before feeling a vibration in her pocket and hearing a pinging sound. "Hmm?" Their black first generation Pokedex flipped open, displaying May's new Pokémon's image, name, and Data.

" _ **Mawile. A Deceiver Pokémon. It is a highly dangerous species that fools others into letting down their guard, and then chomps them with it's huge set of transformed-horn jaws and swallows them whole.**_ _"_

"Eek! May, get rid of that thing!" Marie demanded, jumping back behind their red-headed sibling. "It's gonna try and make a snack out of you!"

"Nah, I don't think so. Besides, I've still got plenty of berries!"

"Your funeral, sis." Lee added, walking out in front of them. "Hmm...what to catch, what to catch?" The sound of stones shifting got her attention, and she turned her head to the side. "Hmm…"

Marie looked to the side, and got sight of two slitted violet eyes glaring at her. She shrank back at the sight of the small black and purple lizard.

"(Get out, dirty human!)" It hissed, baring it's teeth.

The bluenette gave it a whack in the face, and knocked it away. "Yuck!"

Angry, the salamander-like creature hissed, getting up as she backed away.

"(This is mistress' cave! Humans ain't welcome!)" The lizard snapped it's jaws, vocalizing its name.

Two more crawled out from holes in the floor, each as angry as the first.

The Kankers readied themselves as an entire host of the creatures emerged.

"Eh...what are we gonna do now?" May asked, nervous.

"Simple. Kick 'em around!" Lee added. "Jerry, get 'em!"

"Liiickitung!" Jerry threw himself at the lizards, giving one of them a Lick. It shivered a bit, but was otherwise unaffected.

"Sal!" It hissed, shooting a blob of flame from the base of it's tail, lightly scorching Jerry's tongue.

"Liii! Licky Licky!" He panicked, running around in obvious pain.

Lee facepalmed and called him back. "Bright-Eyes, you're up."

"(What. Ever.)" The Sableye groaned, leaping in.

"Fury Swipes!" With the call heeded, she scratched that lizard with her claws in a wild frenzy.

Two more of the creatures jumped into the fray, but Lil' Marie was ready. She lunged into one of them with Double Edge, knocking it into the other.

"Good job, baby girl!" Marie congratulated her Eevee.

"Ivory, you too! Use Acid!" May directed.

"Pole!" Ivory screeched, spraying green acid from her head stinger on a few of the enemies. Although, instead of hurt, the lizards looked annoyed. The Poipole hovered back away, unable to understand why the attack didn't work as the horde approached.

"Swift!" Marie called as Lil' Marie hopped into the air and swiped her tail around, shooting stars at the same ones that got acid drenched, knocking them down. "Ready, Lee?"

"Yep!" Lee said, grinning evily.

"Go, Poké Ball!" The two shouted, throwing two Dusk Balls at two of the seething lizards. They were hit on the noggin and the back, popping open and sucking them inside.

The others saw their allies vanish into the capture tools and froze with shock. Taking in a sour scent, they retreated back into their den as Lee and Marie's Dusk Balls clicked, signaling a successful catch.

"Yes!" Marie clutched her fist as she and her elder sister picked them up. She scanned the Ball for data with their Dex.

" _ **Salandit. A Toxic Lizard Pokémon. The males will do whatever the females tell them. Due to malnutrition from giving most of their food to females, they cannot evolve.**_ "

"Well, I do like an obedient man." Lee chuckled before she caught wind of some unusual smell.

"What the…come here, girls, let's go see what they ran for."

"Are you sure, Lee? What if there's more of them?" May squeaked nervously.

"Positive. Now c'mon!" Lee demanded, dragging her along by the hand.

Marie looked down to her Eevee and gestured with a shift of her head to follow.

The three kept going along the hot, dark, cave, seeming only to increase in temperature the further they went in. May and Marie both panted heavily as they wiped sweat from their brows.

Finally, after squeezing through a tight crevice, the trio found themselves in a dark den, lit only by burning piles of greenery that the Salandit had gathered and ignited.

"Look!" May's eyes shot open wide.

In the center of the den was a much larger, similar looking lizard, curled up into a ball, with a ring of straw encircling her. Its purple eyes shot open, angry at these unwanted guests. The Kanker Sisters watched with awe as it stood up on it's hind legs, revealing it's more slender shape.

"What the heck?!" Marie asked, looking at the Pokédex. "' _Salazzle_?'"

Lee smirked. "Let's nab it, girls! Something that big's gotta be strong!"

The Salazzle snorted at her suggestion. "(Leave. My. Den.)" She hissed threateningly before much to the shock of the lot of them, spitting fire at them. Luckily it didn't hit, but it still shook them up a bit.

"Hey! Watch the hair, newt-breath!" Lee growled. "Bright-Eyes!"

"Sable!" She leapt out in front of them, begrudgingly ready to battle the Salazzle.

"Lil' Marie?" Marie asked.

"Evo!" Her Eevee barked, ready to defend her trainer.

"Bonette!" May shouted, tossing her Ultra Ball and letting her Mandibuzz out.

"Mandaaa!" Her rouge bird squawked, taking immediate sight of the enemy.

"Get ready to feel OUR burn! Night Shade!" Lee called. Bright-Eyes leaned in and let loose a twin beam of shadow energy from her crystal eyes.

The Salazzle was struck in the belly, but not badly hurt.

"Sala!" It leaned forward, spitting a dragon-shaped wave of energy at Bright-Eyes, knocking her down.

"(Uggh! This one-!)" She spat.

"I'll help!" May added. "Bonette, use Dark Pulse, please!"

"Maaaandibuzz!" The vulture cried, shooting a horrible aura attack from his mouth.

Salazzle was blown back, but barely affected. "Sal!" She put a claw to her chin and was covered in red light.

"What the-?" Marie asked before the enemy spewed another stream of flame at them, hitting Bonette roughly.

"Buuuz!" She cried out, burned by the attack.

"Bonette!" May exclaimed.

Marie grit her teeth. "Lil' Marie, use Shadow Ball!"

"Eeeivui!" The fox-like Pokémon shouted, loosing the dark orb from her mouth. Salazzle was struck and knocked down.

"Now, get in this ball!" Lee demanded, throwing a regular Poké Ball. It hit, and opened, converting Salazzle inside and hitting the ground.

The three of them peered in expectantly, but after one little shake, it burst apart, releasing her.

"Saaaalaaa!" The oversized Salazzle hissed wrathfully.

"Drat!" The redhead said. "Bright-Eyes, do a Confuse Ray!"

The Sableye channeled her more mysterious powers, and fired a spiralling beam at the enemy, but it didn't seem to stick. If anything it only aggravated her more.

The Salazzle breathed in before exhaling a thick purple smog at Bright-Eyes, making her stagger backward and cough. Though she was a ghost type, it made her feel sick.

May grimaced. "Bonette, Sky Attack!"

The bone-armor wearing bird flew through the air, charging her power and gaining a white glow.

Salazzle saw it coming, and let out a Flame Burst, but thankfully it missed, scorching the cave ceiling.

Bonette flew in for the attack, body lit ablaze with searing light. Salazzle was ready, managing to duck down on all fours and dodge. The Mandibuzz crowed in distress as she almost hit the wall, managing to stop himself.

Salazzle made a chuckling noise before using Flamethrower from behind. Bonette was hit by the attack, and went down.

"Bonette!" May cried, running up to her. The injured vulture groaned, comforted by his trainer's touch as she hefted her up. "I promise, I'll get you patched up after this fight. Rest for now."

She called her back to the Ball.

Salazzle rose to full height and put her hands on her hips, mocking them. "Sa-sa-la-sa!"

May was furious. "Ivory, do you have anything that can work on her?"

"Poi! Poi-pole!" Ivory nodded, before floating over to face Salazzle with Lil' Marie and Bright-Eyes.

"Use Peck!" She commanded.

"Poi!" The Shiny Ultra Beast charged, jabbing Salazzle in the arm with its head stinger.

This strike hit a little harder, but not by much. She never fought a foe like this one before, but that would not mean she would lose. She let out a Smog attack, but was shocked that this puny foe wasn't even effected.

"Bright-Eyes, hit it with a Fury Swipes!" Lee called.

"Sable! Sabel Sable-Sableye!" The Darkness Pokemon screeched, slashing Salazzle in the face.

Thoroughly infuriated, Salazzle use a point-blank Flamethrower, sending her reeling back to her trainer.

The Sableye collapsed, exhausted. "Return!" Lee demanded before tossing out Jerry's Ball.

The moment the Lickitung appeared, he took sight of the Salazzle, and realized that she was the source of the scent he was picking up earlier. "(Ohh...umm...I don't think I can do this!)"

"Sall!" The larger Salazzle hissed, letting out a Smog attack on him. He managed to cover his mouth, but still inhaled the gas.

"Jerry, use Power Whip!" Lee demanded.

The Normal-Type lashed his tongue out, which turned green before it hit Salazzle roughly. Unfortunately she was less than phased by the attack.

With one Flame Burst, Jerry was knocked back, as the embers spattered on Ivory and Lil' Marie.

Lee was getting aggravated, gritting her teeth. She wanted this one.

May saw the frustration in her elder sister's face. She looked over to Salazzle and whipped her arm. "Ivory, use Fury Attack!"

Her Poipole flew in and gave Salazzle a quick flurry of jabs to the chest and face before dodging a Flamethrower. It zipped back around and pecked at her. Salazzle was getting delirious from the battle. She staggered around, chasing the tiny Ultra Beast, but to no avail.

"Now, Lil' Me!" Marie began. "Use Double Edge!"

"Vui!" The Eevee growled, slamming her body into the Salazzle's stomach.

"Sa...lala!" She groaned as she fell out.

"Perfect!" Lee howled, throwing her Poké Ball. It struck the Salazzle on her muzzle and opened up, drawing her inside. When it hit the ground, it started shaking.

Once. Twice. Three times.

 _Click!_ Stars popped out of the top. Satisfied, Lee retrieved her prize with a grin on her face. "Good work, girls. Let's get out of this stupid cave. But first things first."

She pulled out the Dusk Ball she caught her Salandit in and in a flash of blue-tinted light, the toxic lizard emerged. Marie did the same with hers.

The two Poison/Fire-Types looked around confused. "Get lost." Lee commanded, gesturing to Salazzle's Poke Ball. "We got something better."

Both Salandit's jaws lowered at the implication, as well as the fact that they could smell their queen's pheromones through her containment. This would mean that these humans have stolen their only purpose in life, and they could no longer serve her.

"Sa! Sala!" Lee's Salandit protested, but she stomped her foot angrily.

May's Salandit turned to her, eyes quivering with steamy tears. The bluenette shrugged before turning around and heading back for the exit.

Disheartened, both of the lizards turned around and crawled away, back into the dark confines of their den.

"That was really mean, Lee." May pointed out, but the redhead turned to her with a frown.

' _I can't believe she's blood._ ' Lee groaned mentally before laying a hand on her shoulder. "We don't need weak lizards like them. Now come on! We need to get out of this cave before something else jumps us."

"Hmm... you're right, but we still have to feed everybody."

"Oh…" Lee added. "Well, let's get that done."

The three of them managed to leave the cave intact, and after healing up their party with medicine provided by the Rockets, they sat out their food bowls.

"Hmm... I guess I'll name you Allie." May said to her new Mawile as she scarfed down her food with the huge jaw on the back if her head.

Lee looked over her Salazzle, the big black and purple lizard sitting down with an annoyed frown, miffed that she had been captured.

"I'll call you Sizzle." Lee declared. "Sounds fitting."

Marie checked it's Pokedex Entry. " _ **Salazzle. A Toxic Lizard Pokémon. The evolved form of female Salandit. It is filled with pheromones that allow it to create a reverse harem of male Salandit. Those that fail to bring it food are punished with a fiery slap.**_ "

"Whoa. Lee, this says that these things regularly only grow to just under four feet. This things about seven feet tall!"

"Guess we got ourselves a special specimen." Lee rubbed her hands together. "Good. When everyone gets through chowin' down, let's go and round up our men!"

Before they could leave to track down the Eds and their group, they heard a loud pinging sound.

"Uh oh. It's this thing!" May said, pulling out a large black sphere with a red R emblazoned on it.

"It's one of those guys again. See what they want."

The device produced a viewing screen, displaying Giovanni's face, making their blood run cold.

"Oh, h-hello, Mister Boss-man!" Lee said, backing up a bit.

"Have you three made any progress in catching any new Pokémon?" The Rainbow Rocket leader asked.

"Why yes we have!" Marie giggled uneasily as they all stepped away to give a view of Bright-Eyes, Alliie and Sizzle.

Giovanni put his hand to his chin, examining the three of them. "So... you've got two Pokémon capable of Mega Evolving...and a larger specimen of another…"

Lee's ears perked up. "Mega Evolving? What exactly is that?" Having only witnessed Eddy's battle with her brother, she already knew it was something that might be useful. To her disappointment, the boss waved his hand dismissingly.

"It's not something Grunt-level agents like you would need to know. Still. The fact you've captured these three means you might be more useful. I'm going to send a little extra enforcement your way. Think of it like another gift."

May turned to her Poipole. "More Pokémon like Ivory?"

Giovanni glared at her sternly. "Be thankful I was willing to gift you with _one_ Ultra Beast. No other Grunts have them."

"Y-you got it, boss!" Marie said, muffling her. At this time, he got a better look at the Eevee atop her head.

"You still have not evolved that Eevee yet?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have other business to attend to. Do your best to further our goals. Catch as many Pokémon as possible. Subjugate as many trainers."

The screen went dark and vanished within the sphere as the girls let out a sigh of relief.

"I hate talking to him." Marie noted before looking to the side and seeing something that caught her eye.

It was a tall quadrupedal Pokémon, with snow white fur, a dark blue face, and a long scythe-like horn sprouting from the side of it's head. "Abb!" It growled.

Lee and May popped up beside her.

"That looks so beautiful!" May exclaimed.

"Kinda looks wierd to me." Lee added.

Marie scoffed and shoved her half-sisters away. "Back off. This one is MINE!"

The white-furred Pokémon scowled. Something had brought her to them. Something that she didn't like. Her horn was tingling.

"Soll!" She barked, charging the girls. Lee put her fists up as May ducked behind her. Marie tossed a Quick Ball at the attacker. The ball struck the strange Pokémon on the horn, opened, and drew her inside in a rush of blue light laden with gold sparkles.

The ball clacked against the earth and started shaking.

At the sound of the click, Marie smirked and picked it up. "Looks like Lil' Marie has a new friend." May sighed as their Dex recorded the entry.

" _ **Absol. A Disaster Pokémon. It's horn is imbued with the power to predict natural disasters. However, it is mistaken for a harbinger of doom, so it rarely leaves it's mountain home.**_ "

"Sounds like a fitting choice." Marie said, pocketing it the device.

"Umm, sis, I don't think you should keep that one!" May said. "After all, it did try to attack us!"

Marie put an index finger to her forhead. "This comin' from the one who caught the jaws of death." She let her Absol out.

The Disaster Pokemon was immediately unhappy about being captured. "( _Great...I was just about to run these three off when suddenly I'm just one of the gang!)_ "

Immediately, Lil' Marie strutted up to her with a smug look on her face. "(Welcome to the crew, newbie.)" The Eevee began. "(Just so you know: I'M in charge.)"

The Absol rolled her eyes before turning to the oversized Salazzle, who merely gave her a chin-raise gesture. "(So what's your story?)"

"(These COMMONERS kidnapped me away from my followers. That's what. But at least they seem decent when it comes to feeding royalty.)"

Absol turned to Bright-Eyes. "(Don't look at me. I was just following orders from my master when they captured me.)"

"(What about you?)" Turning to the Mawile, she was a little unnerved as all it did was glare.

Ignoring her, she turned to Jerry. The Lickitung waved. "(I try my best to work hard for Lee, but I just don't think she likes me.)"

"(Eh. Don't beat yourself up about-wha!)" Absol was blindsided by the white and gold critter tackling her.

"(Hiiiii!~ I'm Ivory, I don't know you, butijustnowwecanbeveryveryvery-VERY good friends!)" The Poipole screeched happily

"(Y-yeah. Whatever, kid.)" She replied, backing away until Marie knelt down, stroking her head and mane.

"Hmm...How about Sabine? That's a pretty name."

The Absol didn't like this girl but gave a purr of approval.

"Good. I think we can get along nicely."

Lee tapped her foot. "Can we go find the Eds now!?"

"RIGHT now!" Marie added, hopping up to full height.

"And how!" May chimed in as they headed off to intercept the Eds."

0

Back in Peach Creek, Nazz walked down the street, Faye and Kenzie by her side. The Fennekin and Kirlia were enjoying a peaceful day with their trainer, but this did not ease the omnipresent tension of another attack.

She was considering going to see Jonny, but he wasn't in his home, or in his lair.

Then she thought of going to see Preston, but he was busy with Gym Challengers.

The life of a Gym Leader must be a rough one.

The blond shook her head, and prepared to walk into the town's candy store. She needed something sweet.

But before she entered, she stopped at the sight of a flyer pasted on the door.

It showed an image of a blond woman standing beside a pair of odd Pokémon.

"Peach Creek Contest Open?"

She read the flyer, and it listed information on some event that would take place at the city center.

She snapped a picture of the flyer on her Rotom Dex. "I'll have to see what this is about…" Nazz felt a tugging on her arm, and saw it was Kenzie. The Kirlia gave a teary eyed look, and gestured to the Candy Store.

"Hahaha. C'mon then. Let's go inside."

"Kir!" Kenzie cheered happily as the three of them entered.

 **That's it for this one. Hope you all enjoyed. The Eds group is introduced to Double D's Type Null while the Kankers make some desperately needed captures. At this time, Nazz finds interest in a Pokémon event in Peach Creek! Will she enter, and if so, can she claim the prize?**

 **Next Rainbow Rocket Ed-scendant!** _ **Starter Strike! Nazz's Contest!**_ **Until then, don't be shy to rate and review. By the way, the Salazzle battle was inspired by the Golurk raid from the new series.**

New Acquisitions:

Lee:

Salandit. Male. Released. Salazzle. Female. Nickname: Sizzle. Ability: Oblivious. Moves: Flame Burst, Flamethrower, Smog, Dragon Rage.

Marie:

Salandit. Male. Released. Absol. Female. Nickname: Sabine. Ability: Pressure. Moves: Bite, Night Slash, Swords Dance and Quick Attack.

May:

Mawile. Female. Nickname: Allie. Ability: Intimidate. Moves: Power-Up Punch, Stockpile, Swallow, Crunch(Yeah, I know, no Stab Moves. I'm a monster XD)

Edd:

Type Null: Nickname: Chroma. Ability: Battle Armor. Moves: Aerial Ace, Crush Claw, Scary Face, X-scissor.


End file.
